Harry Potter: Horizon
by Trumpgod Resurrected
Summary: The 76 parallel is breaking. For 30 years, the Alliance, led by Harry Potter, composed of both Light Wizards and Muggles, had pooled all their resources, combining technology and magic, keeping the Dark at bay. But the Darkness is rising, a Hydra uncoiling to strike, every blow against it only increasing its power...
1. Chapter 1

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own ...

One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

J. K. Rowling  
CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE

Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010

Born

Joanne Rowling  
31 July 1965 (age 52)  
Yate, Gloucestershire, England

Pen name

J. K. Rowling

Robert Galbraith

Occupation

Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist

Nationality

British

Education

University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)

Period

1997–present

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction

Notable works

 _Harry Potter_ series

Spouse

Jorge Arantes  
(m. 1992; div. 1995)

Neil Murray  
(m. 2001)

Children

3

* * *

Signature

Website

 **Joanne Rowling** , CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names **J. K. Rowling** and **Robert Galbraith** , is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the _Harry Potter_ fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the _Harry Potter_ series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: _The Casual Vacancy_ (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (2013), _The Silkworm_ (2014) and _Career of Evil_ (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] _Time_ magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group).

Contents [hide] 1Name 2Life and career 2.1Birth and family 2.2Childhood 2.2.1Education 2.3Inspiration and mother's death 2.4Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood 2.5 _Harry Potter_ 2.6 _Harry Potter_ films 2.7Financial success 2.8Remarriage and family 2.9 _The Casual Vacancy_ 2.10Cormoran Strike 2.11Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications 3Philanthropy 3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2Multiple sclerosis 3.3Other philanthropic work 4Influences 5Views 5.1Politics 5.2Religion 5.3Press 6Legal disputes 7Awards and honours 8Publications 8.1Children 8.1.1 _Harry Potter_ series 8.1.2Related works 8.1.3Short stories 8.2Adults 8.2.1 _Cormoran Strike_ series 8.3Other 8.3.1Non-fiction 9Filmography 10References 11External links

Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced _rolling_ ),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose _K_ (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in _Who's Who_ lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the _croix de guerre_ was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the _croix de guerre_ was "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the _Harry Potter_ headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, _Hons and Rebels_ _._ [33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal _Pegasus_.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing _Harry Potter_ at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of _Harry Potter_ after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in _The Guardian_ [24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become _Harry Potter_ in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] _Harry Potter_ _Main article:_ _Harry Potter_ The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first _Harry Potter_ novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published _Philosopher's Stone_ with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published _Philosopher's Stone_ in the US under the title of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth _Harry Potter_ novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of _Beowulf_.[66] The fourth book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number _Prisoner of Azkaban_ sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of _Goblet of Fire_ and the fifth _Harry Potter_ novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, _Half-Blood Prince_ received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final _Harry Potter_ book was announced on 21 December 2006 as _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue _Harry Potter_ is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four _Harry Potter_ books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The _Harry Potter_ books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] _Harry Potter_ films _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_ In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 16 November 2001, and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, _Deathly Hallows_.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the _Harry Potter_ film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, _Forbes_ named Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, _Forbes_ removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by _Woman's Hour_ on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a _New Yorker_ magazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] _The Casual Vacancy_ In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled _The Casual Vacancy_ and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote _The Casual Vacancy_ , including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] _Charlie Rose_ [123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, _The Casual Vacancy_ sold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting _The Casual Vacancy_ into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike _Main article:_ _Cormoran Strike_ In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in _The Guardian_ speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published _The Cuckoo's Calling_ , the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a _Publishers Weekly_ review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the _Library Journal_ 's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for _The Sunday Times_ , tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading _The Cuckoo's Calling_ and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the _Sunday Times_ , who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named _The Silkworm_ , would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled _Career of Evil_ , it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a _Cormoran Strike_ television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is _Lethal White_. [152] Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications _For the material written for_ _Comic Relief_ _and other charities, see_ _§ Philanthropy_ _._ Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the _Harry Potter_ series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of _Harry Potter_ 's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future _Harry Potter_ projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the _Harry Potter_ universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via _Pottermore_ , that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]

Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, _Bridget Jones_ creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to _Magic_ , an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a series of fairy tales referred to in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the _Harry Potter_ books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – _Light a Birthday Candle for Lumos_.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_ as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word _Harry Potter_ prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid _News of the World_ for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of _The Cuckoo's Calling_ led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences _See also:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_ Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling _Emma_ her favourite book in _O, The Oprah Magazine_.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis, _The Little White Horse_ by Elizabeth Goudge, and _Manxmouse_ by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics _See also:_ _Politics of J. K. Rowling_ Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper _El País_ in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in _The Times_ , in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from _Harry Potter_ who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in _The Guardian_ signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion _See also:_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing _Harry Potter_. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with _Tatler_ magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in _OK!_ magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a _Sunday Express_ article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the _Daily Mail_ , which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in _Goblet of Fire_ ]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the _Mail_ for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in _Goblet of Fire_ , but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by _The Sun_ to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for _The Guardian_ in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes _Main article:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the _Harry Potter_ film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children _Harry Potter_ series _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (26 June 1997) _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (2 July 1998) _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (8 July 1999) _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (8 July 2000) _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (21 June 2003) _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ (16 July 2005) _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (21 July 2007) Related works _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (4 December 2008) _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ (6 September 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_ (6 September 2016) _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ (6 September 2016) _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories _Harry Potter_ prequel (July 2008) Adults _The Casual Vacancy_ (27 September 2012) _Cormoran Strike_ series _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) _The Silkworm_ (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) _Career of Evil_ (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) _Lethal White_ (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology _Magic_. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in _Moving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006_. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews _Decca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford_ ". _The Daily Telegraph_. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to _Harry, A History_. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". _Harvard Magazine_. J. K. Rowling, _Very Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination_ , illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". _Time_ magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". _The Times_. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". _Woman's Hour_ , BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography

Key

Denotes films that have not yet been released

Year

Title

Credited as

Notes

Ref.

Writer

Producer

Executive producer

2010

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2015

 _The Casual Vacancy_

Yes

Television miniseries based on her novel _The Casual Vacancy_

[241]

2016

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

[100]

2017

 _Strike_

Yes

In post-production; television series based on her _Cormoran Strike_ novels

[242]

2018

 _Untitled Fantastic Beasts sequel_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

References **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". _The Bookseller_. Retrieved 12 September 2008. **Jump up** "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. **Jump up** Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1_ ". _Businesswire_. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Shapiro, Marc (2000). _J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter_. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 29 April 2014. **Jump up** Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". _BBC News_. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. **Jump up** Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. _Time_ magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. **Jump up** Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. **Jump up** "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". _The Oprah Winfrey Show_. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. **Jump up** Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". _This Morning_. Canadian Broadcasting Corporation.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". _Guardian Unlimited_. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". _Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** _ROWLING, Joanne Kathleen_. . Who's Who. **2015** (online Oxford University Press ed.). A & C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Sean (2003), _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_ (Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. **Jump up** "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling, J.K.". _World Book_. **2006**. **Jump up** Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". _Gazette Series_. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". _The Scotsman_. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. **Jump up** Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". _USA Today_. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. **Jump up** Colleen A. Sexton (2008). _J. K. Rowling_. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. **Jump up** "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. **Jump up** "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". _Los Angeles Times_. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J. K. Rowling: a biography_. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Fraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". _The Scotsman_. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_.  
Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. **Jump up** Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". _School Library Journal_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , pp. 19–20. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 29. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 34. Scholastic. **Jump up** Norman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press Newswires.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". _Pegasus_. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). **Jump up** Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". _The Boston Globe_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. _A &E Biography_ (American edition), 13 November 2002.  
Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. **Jump up** Transcript of Richard and Judy. _Richard & Judy_, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. **Jump up** Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". _TED_. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure & imagination **Jump up** "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. **Jump up** Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. **Jump up** "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". _Daily Telegraph_. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. **Jump up** Melissa Anelli (2008). _Harry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon_. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. **Jump up** Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". _Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. **Jump up** "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. _Quick Quotes_. Retrieved 17 March 2006. **Jump up** Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". _The Herald_. Retrieved 6 July 2010. **Jump up** Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. _Hilary Magazine_. Retrieved 26 October 2007. **Jump up** "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes & Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. **Jump up** Lawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". _The New Zealand Herald_. Retrieved 6 October 2011. **Jump up** Blais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. **Jump up** Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". _The Daily Telegraph_. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Harry Potter awards". _Bloomsbury Publishing House_. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. **Jump up** Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". _Guardian Unlimited_. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Johnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. _The Herald_. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling Biography". _Biography Channel_. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 **Jump up** Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time_ magazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. **Jump up** Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. _The Scotsman_. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. **Jump up** Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". _The Guardian_ (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. _The Christian Science Monitor_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". _The Boston Globe_. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. **Jump up** New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. **Jump up** Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". _The Boston Globe_. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. **Jump up** Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". _The Scotsman_. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. **Jump up** Spelling, Ian. _Yates Confirmed For Potter VI_. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. **Jump up** Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008. **Jump up** "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. _The Times_. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". _CBBC Newsround_. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). _Times Herald-Record_. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. **Jump up** Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. **Jump up** Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. **Jump up** Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. **Jump up** #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". _The New Zealand Herald_. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. **Jump up** "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". _BBC_. Retrieved 1 November 2014. **Jump up** Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. _The Scotsman_. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". _The Guardian_ (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. **Jump up** "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". _BBC News_. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. **Jump up** Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Baby joy for JK Rowling". _BBC News_. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". _The Scotsman_. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. **Jump up** Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Little, Brown & Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. **Jump up** "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. **Jump up** "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". _The Wall Street Journal_. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. **Jump up** "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "JK's OOTP interview". _Newsnight_. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". _BBC Radio 4_. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. **Jump up** Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". _The Independent_. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. **Jump up** "The Cuckoo's Calling". _Publishers Weekly_. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "Mystery Reviews". _Library Journal_. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". _The Evening Standard_. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. **Jump up** Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". _The Independent_. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". _Reuters_. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". _BBC News_. 2 January 2014. **Jump up** Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". _Robert Galbraith_. Retrieved 15 March 2015. **Jump up** Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". _Hypable_. Retrieved 11 June 2015. **Jump up** Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . **Jump up** [1] September 2017. **Jump up** [2] 14 March 2017. **Jump up** Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on _Friday Night with Jonathan Ross_. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". _New York Post_. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. **Jump up** Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. _The Guardian_. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. **Jump up** David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". _Los Angeles Times_. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. _The Daily Telegraph_. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". _BBC News_. Retrieved 30 October 2015. **Jump up** Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. _USA Today_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. **Jump up** "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". _Merseyside Funding_. Retrieved 19 January 2008. **Jump up** "One Parent Families Gingerbread". _OneParentFamilies_. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. **Jump up** J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. **Jump up** Gordon's Women. _Guardian Unlimited_. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". _The Sunday Times_. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. **Jump up** _Magic_ (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). **Jump up** "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. _JK Rowling OBE_. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. **Jump up** Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales **Jump up** Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. **Jump up** "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. **Jump up** "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. **Jump up** "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". _The Independent_. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. **Jump up** Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. **Jump up** Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". _English PEN_. Retrieved 6 October 2016. **Jump up** " .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". _The Telegraph_. London. **Jump up** "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". _The Times_. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. **Jump up** Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". _The Independent_. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. **Jump up** Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". _The Guardian_. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. **Jump up** "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". _Twitlong_. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. **Jump up** JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". _mtv_. Retrieved 18 October 2007. **Jump up** Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. Retrieved 17 June 2007. **Jump up** Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. _The American Prospect_. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". _Vancouver Sun_. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Leaky Cauldron_. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. **Jump up** Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 November2010. **Jump up** "Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. **Jump up** Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. **Jump up** Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". _Front Row_. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. **Jump up** Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". _The Times_. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. **Jump up** _David Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited_ [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). **Jump up** Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". _The Scotsman_. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". _The Hollywood Reporter_. Retrieved 19 March2014. **Jump up** "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." **Jump up** Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. **Jump up** Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". _Toronto Star_. Retrieved 12 October 2007. **Jump up** Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". _New York Times_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". _digital spy_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". _University of Aberdeen_. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". _The Harvard Crimson_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". _Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh_. RCPE. **Jump up** "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. **Jump up** "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". _Access Hollywood_. **Jump up** Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. **Jump up** "No. 61962". _The London Gazette_ (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. **Jump up** Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 7 May 2014. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. **Jump up** Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links

Find more about **J. K. Rowling** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Media from Commons

Quotations from Wikiquote

Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for _The Telegraph_ Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)

[show]

v

t

e

Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel

[show]

v

t

e

2011–2012 News Corporation scandal

 **United Kingdom portal** **Books portal** **Harry Potter portal** **Children's literature portal** **Literature portal** **Biography portal**

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 116796842

LCCN: n97108433

ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X

GND: 122340469

SELIBR: 88158

SUDOC: 050222937

BNF: cb135200136 (data)

BIBSYS: 14011193

MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b

NLA: 35627515

NDL: 00765052

NKC: jo20000071115

BNE: XX972935

CiNii: DA12381535

IATH: w6640xnr

Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource

Languages አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া Asturianu Azərbaycanca বাংলা Bân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ ქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar मैथिली Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी მარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands नेपाली 日本語 Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் Татарча/tatarça తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська اردو Vèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文 Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"

Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'

Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'


	2. Chapter 2

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see_ _Spider (disambiguation)_ _._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See_ _Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article:_ _Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article:_ _Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information:_ _Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta_ _aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis_ _spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article:_ _Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimus_ _eximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion_ _nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallos_ _gregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article:_ _Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus_ _fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothele_ _montceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**x**_ _**y**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**ag**_ _ **ah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	3. Chapter 3

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	4. Chapter 4

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

ONe day, Ron said,"But Hermione, that was a franchise. THats not us in person."

Hermione said,"Oh well ther are pages about us. For example, According to wikipedia,

Harry Potter (character)

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Harry Potter

 _Harry Potter_ character

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Daniel Radcliffe (films)  
Jamie Parker (play)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Family

James Potter (father)  
Lily Potter (mother)

Spouse(s)

Ginny Weasley

Children

James Potter (son)  
Albus Potter (son)  
Lily Potter (daughter)

Relatives

Petunia Dursley (aunt)  
Vernon Dursley (uncle)  
Dudley Dursley (cousin)

 **Harry James Potter** is the title character and protagonist of J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. The majority of the books' plot covers seven years in the life of the orphan Potter, who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. Thus, he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to practise magic under the guidance of the kindly headmaster Albus Dumbledore and other school professors. Harry also discovers that he is already famous throughout the novel's magical community, and that his fate is tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the internationally feared Dark Wizard and murderer of his parents, Lily and James.

Contents

[hide]

1Concept and creation

2Appearances

2.1First book

2.2Second to fourth books

2.3Fifth and sixth books

2.4Final book

2.4.1Epilogue

3Film appearances

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family tree

5Reception

6In popular culture

6.1Parodies

7References

8External links

Concept and creation

According to Rowling, the idea for both the Harry Potter books and its eponymous character came while waiting for a delayed train from Manchester, England to London in 1990. She stated that her idea for "this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who didn't know he was a wizard became more and more real to me".[1] While developing the ideas for her book, she also decided to make Harry an orphan who attended a boarding school called Hogwarts. She explained in a 1999 interview with _The Guardian_ : "Harry had to be an orphan—so that he's a free agent, with no fear of letting down his parents, disappointing them ... Hogwarts has to be a boarding school—half the important stuff happens at night! Then there's the security. Having a child of my own reinforces my belief that children above all want security, and that's what Hogwarts offers Harry."[2]

Her own mother's death on 30 December 1990 inspired Rowling to write Harry as a boy longing for his dead parents, his anguish becoming "much deeper, much more real" than in earlier drafts because she related to it herself.[1] In a 2000 interview with _The Guardian_ , Rowling also established that the character of Wart in T. H. White's novel _The Once and Future King_ is "Harry's spiritual ancestor."[3] Finally, she established Harry's birth date as 31 July, the same as her own. However, she maintained that Harry was not directly based on any real-life person: "he came just out of a part of me".[4]

Rowling has also maintained that Harry is a suitable real-life role model for children. "The advantage of a fictional hero or heroine is that you can know them better than you can know a living hero, many of whom you would never meet [...] if people like Harry and identify with him, I am pleased, because I think he is very likeable."[5]

Appearances First book

Harry first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in the United States as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ). Starting in 1981,[6] when Harry was just one year old, his parents, James and Lily, were murdered by the most powerful Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort (frequently called "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" by those too superstitious to use his actual name). He attempted to kill Harry too, but was unsuccessful and only left a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Voldemort's body was destroyed, but his soul was not. Harry later learns that the reason why he survived was because his mother sacrificed herself for him, and her love was something that Voldemort could not destroy.

According to Rowling, fleshing out this back story was a matter of reverse planning: "The basic idea [is that] Harry ... didn't know he was a wizard ... and so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was... That's... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And for some mysterious reason, the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard who has been in hiding ever since".[7]

As a result, Harry is written as an orphan living with his only remaining family, the Dursleys, who are neglectful and abusive. On his eleventh birthday, Harry learns he is a wizard when Rubeus Hagrid arrives to tell him that he is to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he learns about the wizarding world, his parents, and his connection to the Dark Lord. When he is sorted into Gryffindor House, he becomes fast friends with classmates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and foils Voldemort's attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone. He also forms a rivalry with characters Draco Malfoy, a classmate from an elitist wizarding family, and the cold, condescending Potions master, Severus Snape, Draco's mentor and the head of Slytherin House. Both feuds continue throughout the series and are settled at the series's end (Draco's in the West End play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and Snape's on his deathbed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that Draco is based on several prototypical schoolyard bullies she encountered[8] and Snape on a sadistic teacher of hers who abused his power.[8]

Rowling has stated that the "Mirror of Erised" chapter in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ is her favourite; the mirror reflects Harry's deepest desire, namely to see his dead parents and family.[1] Her favourite funny scene is when Harry inadvertently sets a boa constrictor free from the zoo in the horrified Dursleys' presence.[8]

Second to fourth books

In the second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling pits Harry against Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's "memory" within a secret diary which has possessed Ron's younger sister Ginny. When Muggle-born students are suddenly being Petrified, many suspect that Harry may be behind the attacks, further alienating him from his peers. Furthermore, Harry begins to doubt his worthiness for House of Gryffindor, particularly considering he discovers he shares Lord Voldemort's ability to communicate with snakes via Parseltongue. In the climax, Ginny disappears. To rescue her, Harry battles Riddle and the monster he controls that is hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. To defeat the monster, Harry summons the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat supplied by Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes. In doing so, Dumbledore later restores Harry's self-esteem by explaining that feat is clear proof of his worthiness of his present house. In the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Rowling uses a time travel premise. Harry learns that his parents were betrayed to Voldemort by their friend Peter Pettigrew, who framed Harry's godfather Sirius Black for the crimes, condemning him to Azkaban, the wizard prison. When Sirius escapes to find Harry, Harry and Hermione use a Time Turner to save him and a hippogriff named Buckbeak. When Pettigrew escapes, an innocent Sirius becomes a hunted fugitive once again. Harry learns how to create a Patronus which takes the form of a stag, the same as his late father's.

In the previous books, Harry is written as a child, but Rowling states that in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , "Harry's horizons are literally and metaphorically widening as he grows older."[9] Harry's developing maturity becomes apparent when he becomes romantically interested in Cho Chang, a student in Ravenclaw house. Tension mounts, however, when Harry is mysteriously chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the dangerous Triwizard Tournament, even though another Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, has already been selected.

Voldemort uses the Tournament for an elaborate scheme to lure Harry into a deadly trap. During the Tournament's final challenge, Harry and Cedric are transported to a graveyard, using a portkey, where Cedric is killed by Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort, aided by Pettigrew, uses Harry's blood in a gruesome ritual to resurrect his body. When Harry duels Voldemort, their wands' magical streams connect, forcing the spirit echoes of Voldemort's victims, including Cedric and James and Lily Potter, to be expelled from his wand. The spirits briefly protect Harry as he escapes to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. For Rowling, this scene is important because it shows Harry's bravery, and by retrieving Cedric's corpse, he demonstrates selflessness and compassion. Says Rowling, "He wants to save Cedric's parents additional pain." She added that preventing Cedric's body from falling into Voldemort's hands is based on the classic scene in the _Iliad_ where Achilles retrieves the body of his best friend Patroclus from the hands of Hector. Rowling also mentioned that book four rounds off an era in Harry's life, and the remaining three books are another,[9] "He's no longer protected. He's been very protected until now. But he's very young to have that experience. Most of us don't get that until a bit later in life. He's only just coming up to 15 and that's it now."[10]

Fifth and sixth books

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the Ministry of Magic has been waging a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore, disputing their claims that Voldemort has returned. Harry is made to look like an attention-seeking liar, and Dumbledore a trouble-maker. A new character is introduced when the Ministry of Magic appoints Dolores Umbridge as the latest Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor (and Ministry spy). Because the paranoid Ministry suspects that Dumbledore is building a wizard army to overthrow them, Umbridge refuses to teach students real defensive magic. She gradually gains more power, eventually ousting Dumbledore and seizing control of the school. As a result, Harry's increasingly angry and erratic behaviour nearly estranges him from Ron and Hermione.

Rowling says she put Harry through extreme emotional stress to show his emotional vulnerability and humanity—a contrast to his nemesis, Voldemort. "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. And Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down, and say he _didn't_ want to play any more, he _didn't_ want to be the hero any more – and he'd lost too much. And he didn't want to lose anything else. So that – _Phoenix_ was the point at which I decided he would have his breakdown."[11]

At Hermione's urging, Harry forms a secret student organisation called Dumbledore's Army to teach more meaningful defence against the dark arts as Professor Umbridge is making them read off a textbook. Their plan is thwarted, however, when a Dumbledore's Army member, Marietta Edgecombe, betrays them and informs Umbridge about the D.A., causing Dumbledore to be ousted as Headmaster. Harry suffers another emotional blow, when his beloved godfather, Sirius, is killed during a duel with Sirius' cousin, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, at the Department of Mysteries, but Harry ultimately defeats Voldemort's plan to steal an important prophecy. Rowling stated: "And now he [Harry] will rise from the ashes strengthened."[11] A side plot of _Order of the Phoenix_ involves Harry's romance with Cho Chang, but the relationship quickly unravels. Says Rowling: "They were never going to be happy, it was better that it ended early!"[12]

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ Harry enters a tumultuous puberty that, Rowling says, is based on her and her younger sister's own difficult teenage years.[13] Rowling also made an intimate statement about Harry's personal life: "Because of the demands of the adventure that Harry is following, he has had less sexual experience than boys of his age might have had."[14] This inexperience with romance was a factor in Harry's failed relationship with Cho. Now his thoughts concern Ginny, and a vital plot point in the last chapter includes Harry ending their budding romance to protect her from Voldemort.

A new character appears when former Hogwarts Potions master Horace Slughorn replaces Snape, who assumes the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Harry suddenly excels in Potions, using an old textbook once belonging to a talented student known only as "The Half-Blood Prince." The book contains many handwritten notes, revisions, and new spells; Hermione, however, believes Harry's use of it is cheating. Through private meetings with Dumbledore, Harry learns about Voldemort's orphaned youth, his rise to power, and how he splintered his soul into Horcruxes to achieve immortality. Two Horcruxes have been destroyed—the diary and a ring; and Harry and Dumbledore locate another, although it is a fake. When Death Eaters invade Hogwarts, Snape kills Dumbledore. As Snape escapes, he proclaims that he is the Half-Blood Prince (being the son of a muggle father and the pure-blood Eileen Prince). It now falls upon Harry to find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and to avenge Dumbledore's death. In a 2005 interview, Rowling stated that [after the events in the sixth book] Harry has, "taken the view that they are now at war. He does become more battle-hardened. He's now ready to go out fighting. And he's after revenge [against Voldemort and Snape]."[15]

This book also focuses on the mysterious activities of Harry's rival Draco Malfoy. Voldemort has coerced a frightened Malfoy into attempting to kill Dumbledore. During a duel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry uses the Half-Blood Prince's spell, _Sectumsempra_ _,_ on Malfoy, who suffers near-fatal injuries as a result. Harry is horrified by what he has done and also comes to feel sympathy for Draco, after learning he was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths.

Final book

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hogwarts to complete Dumbledore's task: to search for and destroy Voldemort's remaining four Horcruxes, then find and kill the Dark Lord. The three pit themselves against Voldemort's newly formed totalitarian police state, an action that tests Harry's courage and moral character. Voldemort's seizure of the Ministry of Magic leads to discriminatory and genocidal policies against Muggle-borns, fuelled by propaganda and fear. According to J. K. Rowling, telling scenes are when Harry uses _Cruciatus Curse_ and _Imperius Curse_ , unforgivable curses for torture and mind-control, on Voldemort's servants, and also when he casts _Sectumsempra_ on Draco Malfoy during the bathroom fight in the sixth book. Each time shows a "flawed and mortal" side to Harry. However, she explains, "He is also in an extreme situation and attempting to defend somebody very good against a violent and murderous opponent."[16]

Harry experiences occasional disturbing visions of Draco being forced to perform the Death Eaters' bidding and feels "...sickened...by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort," again showing his compassion for an enemy.

Each Horcrux Harry must defeat cannot be destroyed easily. They must be destroyed with basilisk venom, Godric Gryffindor's sword, or some other destructive substance. In Book Two, Harry destroys the first horcrux, Tom Riddle's diary, with a basilisk fang, and in Book Six Dumbledore destroys the ring with Gryffindor's sword. Ron destroys Slytherin's locket with the sword, Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup with a basilisk fang, and Crabbe destroys Ravenclaw's diadem with Fiendfyre (cursed flame). Neville kills the snake Nagini with the sword, and Voldemort destroys the final accidental Horcrux: a fragment of soul embedded in Harry's scar.

Harry comes to recognise that his own single-mindedness makes him predictable to his enemies and often clouds his perceptions. When Voldemort kills Snape later in the story, Harry realises that Snape was not the traitorous murderer he believed him to be, but a tragic antihero who was loyal to Dumbledore. In Chapter 33 ('The Prince's Tale') Snape's memories reveal that he loved Harry's mother Lily, but their friendship ended over his association with future Death Eaters and his "blood purity" beliefs. When Voldemort murdered the Potters, a grieving Snape vowed to protect Lily's child, although he loathed young Harry for being James Potter's son. The memories also reveal that Snape did not murder Dumbledore, but carried out Dumbledore's prearranged plan. Dumbledore, dying from a slow-spreading curse, wanted to protect Snape's position within the Death Eaters and to spare Draco from completing Voldemort's task of murdering him.

To defeat Harry, Voldemort steals the most powerful wand ever created, the Elder Wand, from Dumbledore's tomb and twice casts the Killing Curse on Harry with it. The first attempt merely stuns Harry into a deathlike state; the murder attempt fails because Voldemort used Harry's blood in his resurrection during book four. The protection that his mother gave Harry with her sacrifice tethers Harry to life, as long as his blood and her sacrifice run in the veins of Voldemort. In the chapter "King's Cross," Dumbledore's spirit talks to Harry whilst in this deathlike state. Dumbledore informs Harry that when Voldemort disembodied himself during his failed attempt to kill Harry as a baby, Harry became an unintentional Horcrux; Harry could not kill Voldemort while the Dark Lord's soul shard remained within Harry's body. The piece of Voldemort's soul within Harry was destroyed through Voldemort's first killing curse with the Elder Wand because Harry willingly faced death, which cast a sacrificial protection on the defenders of Hogwarts.

In the book's climax, Voldemort's second Killing Curse hurled at Harry also fails and rebounds upon Voldemort, finally killing him. The spell fails because Harry, not Voldemort, had become the Elder Wand's true master and the wand could not harm its own master. Harry has each of the Hallows (the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand) at some point in the story but never unites them. However, J. K. Rowling said the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry willingly accepts mortality, making him stronger than his nemesis. "The real master of Death accepts that he must die, and that there are much worse things in the world of the living." At the very end, Harry decides to leave the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb and the Resurrection Stone hidden in the forest, but he keeps the Invisibility Cloak because it had belonged to his father.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue of _Deathly Hallows,_ which is set 19 years after Voldemort's death, Harry and Ginny are a couple and have three children: James Sirius Potter, who has already been at Hogwarts for at least one year, Albus Severus Potter, who is starting his first year there, and Lily Luna Potter, who is two years away from her first year at the school.

According to Rowling, after Voldemort's defeat, Harry joins the "reshuffled" Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt's mentoring, and ends up eventually rising to become Head of said department in 2007.[17] Rowling said that his old rival Draco has a grudging gratitude towards Harry for saving his life in the final battle, but the two are not friends.[16] During the events of _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , however, Harry and Draco become friends after they join forces to save their respective sons.

Film appearances

In the eight _Harry Potter_ films screened from 2001 to 2011, Harry Potter has been portrayed by British actor Daniel Radcliffe. Radcliffe was asked to audition for the role of Harry in 2000 by producer David Heyman, while in attendance at a play titled _Stones in His Pockets_ in London.[18][19] The role has been highly lucrative for Radcliffe; as of 2015, he had an estimated wealth of $110 million and was paid a collective $53 million for the last two films.[20]

In a 2007 interview with MTV, Radcliffe stated that, for him, Harry is a classic coming of age character: "That's what the films are about for me: a loss of innocence, going from being a young kid in awe of the world around him, to someone who is more battle-hardened by the end of it."[21] He also said that for him, important factors in Harry's psyche are his survivor's guilt in regard to his dead parents and his lingering loneliness. Because of this, Radcliffe talked to a bereavement counsellor to help him prepare for the role.[21] Radcliffe was quoted as saying that he wished for Harry to die in the books, but he clarified that he "can't imagine any other way they can be concluded."[21] After reading the last book, where Harry and his friends do indeed survive and have children, Radcliffe stated he was glad about the ending and lauded Rowling for the conclusion of the story.[22] Radcliffe stated that the most repeated question he has been asked is how _Harry Potter_ has influenced his own life, to which he regularly answers it has been "fine," and that he did not feel pigeonholed by the role, but rather sees it as a huge privilege to portray Harry.[23]

Radcliffe's Harry was named the 36th greatest movie character of all time by _Empire_ _._ [24]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Throughout the series, Harry is described as having his father's perpetually untidy black hair, his mother's bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He is further described as "small and skinny for his age" with "a thin face" and "knobbly knees", and he wears round eyeglasses. In the first book, his scar is described as "the only thing Harry liked about his own appearance". When asked about the meaning behind Harry's lightning bolt scar, Rowling said, "I wanted him to be physically marked by what he has been through. It was an outward expression of what he has been through inside... It is almost like being the chosen one or the cursed one, in a sense." Rowling has also stated that Harry inherited his parents' good looks.[25] In the later part of the series Harry grows taller, and by the seventh book is said to be 'almost' the height of his father, and 'tall' by other characters.[26]

Rowling explained that Harry's image came to her when she first thought up Harry Potter, seeing him as a "scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy".[1] She also mentioned that she thinks Harry's glasses are the clue to his vulnerability.[27]

Personality

According to Rowling, Harry is strongly guided by his own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Having "very limited access to truly caring adults", Rowling said, Harry "is forced to make his own decisions from an early age on."[28] He "does make mistakes", she conceded, but in the end, he does what his conscience tells him to do. According to Rowling, one of Harry's pivotal scenes came in the fourth book when he protects his dead schoolmate Cedric Diggory's body from Voldemort, because it shows he is brave and selfless.[9]

Rowling has stated that Harry's character flaws include anger and impulsiveness; however, Harry is also innately honourable.[16][29] "He's not a cruel boy. He's competitive, and he's a fighter. He doesn't just lie down and take abuse. But he does have native integrity, which makes him a hero to me. He's a normal boy but with those qualities most of us really admire."[30] For the most part, Harry shows humility and modesty, often downplaying his achievements; though he uses a litany of his adventures as examples of his maturity early in the fifth book. However, these very same accomplishments are later employed to explain why he should lead Dumbledore's Army, at which point he asserts them as having just been luck, and denies that they make him worthy of authority. After the seventh book, Rowling commented that Harry has the ultimate character strength, which not even Voldemort possesses: the acceptance of the inevitability of death.

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Harry Potter is described as a gifted wizard apprentice. He has a particular talent for flying, which manifests itself in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ the first time he tries it, and gets him a place on a Quidditch team one year before the normal minimum joining age. He captains it in his sixth year. In his fourth year ( _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is able to confront a dragon on his broomstick.

Harry is also gifted in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which he becomes proficient due to his repeated encounters with Voldemort and various monsters. In his third year, Harry becomes able to cast the very advanced Patronus Charm, and by his fifth year he has become so talented at the subject that he is able to teach his fellow students in Dumbledore's Army, some even older than him how to defend themselves against Dark Magic. At the end of that year, he achieves an 'Outstanding' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., something that not even Hermione achieved. He is a skilled duellist, the only one of the six Dumbledore's Army members to be neither injured nor incapacitated during the battle with Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. He also fends off numerous Death Eaters during his flight to the Burrow at the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Harry also has the unusual ability to speak and understand "Parseltongue", a language associated with Dark Magic. This, it transpires, is because he harbours a piece of Voldemort's soul. He loses this ability after the part of Voldemort's soul inside him is destroyed at the end of _The Deathly Hallows_.

Possessions

Harry's parents left behind a somewhat large pile of wizard's gold, used as currency in the world of magic, in a vault in the wizarding bank, Gringotts. After Sirius' death later in the series, all of his remaining possessions are also passed along to Harry, including Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and Sirius's vast amount of gold were transferred into Harry's account at Gringotts. Rowling noted that "Harry's money never really is that important in the books, except that he can afford his books and uniforms and so on."[31]

Among the school items Harry purchases in Diagon Alley after discovering his gold inheritance is his first wand, an 11-inch-long holly and phoenix feather model that he learns is the twin of Voldemort's wand, as the feathers that both wands contain as their cores both comes from Fawkes, the phoenix that Dumbledore keeps as a pet in his office until his death in _Half-Blood Prince_.[32] Harry's wand is broken in _Deathly Hallows_. For a time, he borrows Hermione's wand, and later steals Draco's. With his defeat of Voldemort at the end of the series, he comes into the possession of the Elder Wand, but uses it only to repair his holly wand, before returning it to Dumbledore's tomb, from which Voldemort had stolen it. In the film version of _Deathly Hallows Part 2_ , Harry destroys the Elder Wand.

Harry also inherits indirectly two of his father's prized possessions. One is the Marauder's Map, given to him by interim owners Fred and George Weasley, which endows Harry with comprehensive knowledge of Hogwarts' facilities, grounds, and occupants. The other is his father's Invisibility Cloak, given to him by Dumbledore, which eventually proves Harry's descent from the Peverell family. Harry uses these tools both to aid in excursions at school and to protect those he cares about; the Invisibility Cloak, in particular, can hide two full-grown people. If three fully-grown people hide under the cloak their feet will be visible. When Harry reaches his age of maturity at seventeen, Molly Weasley gives him a pocket watch which had once belonged to her brother Fabian Prewett, as it is traditional to give a boy a watch when he turns seventeen.

Throughout the majority of the books, Harry also has a pet owl named Hedwig, used to deliver and receive messages and packages. Hedwig is killed in the seventh book, about which Rowling says: "The loss of Hedwig represented a loss of innocence and security. She has been almost like a cuddly toy to Harry at times. I know that death upset a lot of people!"[16]As a Quidditch player, Harry has owned two high-quality brooms. The first, a Nimbus Two Thousand, was procured for him by Professor Minerva Mcgonagall when Harry was added to Gryffindor's Quidditch team despite being a first-year student. This broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow during a match in Harry's third year. It was replaced by a Firebolt, an even faster (and more expensive) broom, purchased for Harry by Sirius; however, as Sirius was believed to be trying to murder Harry at the time, the broom was subjected to stringent security inspections before Harry was allowed to ride it. Harry used it throughout his Hogwarts career until it, along with Hedwig, was lost during the July escape from Privet Drive in the final book.

Harry also owns a mokeskin pouch, or small 'bag' that is used for storing items, which no one but the owner can get out. He receives this from Hagrid as a 17th birthday present. Harry uses the pouch throughout the course of _Deathly Hallows_ to keep several sentimental (yet, as he himself admits, otherwise worthless) objects such as the Marauder's Map, a shard of the magical mirror given to him by his god-father Sirius, the fake Horcrux locket that had belonged to Sirius's brother R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black), the Snitch bequeathed to him by Dumbledore, containing the Resurrection Stone that had previously been set into Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo Gaunt's signet ring, which Harry discovers is actually the second Hallow, a letter from his mother to Sirius with part of a photo (of him and his father, James), and eventually, his own broken wand (which Harry later repairs with the Elder Wand).

Family tree

In the novels, Harry is the only child of James and Lily Potter, orphaned as an infant. Rowling made Harry an orphan from the early drafts of her first book. She felt an orphan would be the most interesting character to write about.[2] However, after her mother's death, Rowling wrote Harry as a child longing to see his dead parents again, incorporating her own anguish into him. Harry is categorised as a "half-blood" wizard in the series, because although both his parents were magical, Lily was "Muggle-born", and James was a pure-blood.

Harry's aunt and uncle kept the truth about his parents' deaths from Harry, telling him that they had died in a car crash.[1]James Potter is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell, the third of the three original owners of the Deathly Hallows, and thus so is Harry, a realisation he makes during the course of the final book. The lineage continues at the end of the saga through his three children with Ginny: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter.

In an original piece published on the Pottermore website in September 2015, Rowling described the history of the Potter family in greater detail, beginning with the 12th-century wizard Linfred of Stinchcombe, "a locally well-beloved and eccentric man, whose nickname, 'the Potterer', became corrupted in time to 'Potter'". Lindred was the inventor of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used in the modern day, including Skele-Gro and Pepperup Potion. These successful products garnered Linfred the earnings that formed the basis of the family's wealth, which grew with the work of successive generations. Linfred's oldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch from Godric's Hollow named Iolanthe Peverell, the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell, who continued the tradition of passing down Ignotus' Invisibility Cloak through the generations. Two of Harry Potter's ancestors have sat on the Wizengamot: Ralston Potter and Henry Potter. Ralston was a member from 1612-1652, and an ardent supporter of the Statute of Secrecy. Henry Potter, known as "Harry" to his closest loved ones, was a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe, and a paternal great-grandfather of Harry Potter. Henry served on the Wizengamot from 1913 - 1921, and caused a minor controversy when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde, for prohibiting the magical community from helping Muggles waging the First World War. Henry's son, Fleamont Potter, who was given his grandmother's surname as his given name in order to grant the dying wish of Henry's mother to continue her family name, garnered a reputation for his duels at Hogwarts, which were provoked when others mocked him for his name. Fleamont quadrupled the family gold by creating magical Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, selling his company at a vast profit when he retired. Fleamont and his wife, Euphemia, had given up hope of having a child when she became pregnant with their son, James, who would go on to marry Lily Evans and bear a son of their own, Harry Potter. Fleamont and Euphemia lived to see James and Lily marry, but they would never meet their famous grandson, as they both died of dragon pox, stemming from their advanced age.[33][34]

Reception

In 2002, Harry Potter was voted No. 85 among the "100 Best Fictional Characters" by _Book_ magazine[35] and also voted the 35th "Worst Briton" in Channel 4's "100 Worst Britons We Love to Hate" programme.[36] _Entertainment Weekly_ ranked Harry Potter number two on its 2010 "100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years" list, saying "Long after we've turned the last page and watched the last end credit, Harry still feels like someone we know. And that's the most magical thing about him."[37]UGO Networks listed Harry as one of their best heroes of all time, who said that "Harry is a hero to the often oppressed and downtrodden young fan boys and girls out there, who finally have an icon that is respected and revered by those who might otherwise look down on robe-wearing and wand waving as dork fodder".[38] Harry Potter was also ranked number thirty-six on _Empire_ _'_ s 2008 list of "100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time".[39] IGN said that Harry Potter was their favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him a "sympathetic figure" and saying in response to his fights against Voldemort that "everybody loves an underdog story of good vs. evil".[40] Despite being the main character, ranked him #2 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list in 2014 (Severus Snape was ranked #1 on the list).

In popular culture

Harry and the Potters perform at the Horace Mann School in Riverdale, Bronx, New York. Note the artists' black hair and spectacles.

According to , _Harry Potter_ sets were the fifth-best selling Halloween costume of 2005.[41] In addition, wizard rock bands like Harry and the Pottersand others regularly dress up in the style of Harry Potter, sporting painted forehead scars, black wigs, and round bottle top glasses. Wizard rock is a musical movement dating from 2002 that consists of at least 200 bands made up of young musicians, playing songs about _Harry Potter_.[42][43] The movement started in Massachusetts with the band Harry and the Potters, who cosplay as Harry during live performances.[44][45]

Parodies

 _Main article:_ _Parodies of Harry Potter_

In April 2009, a group of University of Michigan students (StarKid Productions: Darren Criss, Joey Richter.) performed _Harry Potter: The Musical_ , a two-act musical parody that featured major elements from all seven books and an original score. They posted the entire musical on their YouTube channel but removed it in late June, to edit some more mature elements from the videos. The musical, re-titled _A Very Potter Musical_ , was reposted on 5 July 2009, starring Darren Criss as Harry Potter. A sequel was premiered at the 2010 HPEF Harry Potter Conference Infinitus, and released on YouTube on 22 July at 8 pm EST. The sequel was called _A Very Potter Sequel_ and featured the Death Eaters using the Time-Turner to go back in time to Harry's first year in Hogwarts.[46] Harry Potter is spoofed in the _Barry Trotter_ series by American writer Michael Gerber, where a "Barry Trotter" appears as the eponymous antihero. On his homepage, Gerber describes Trotter as an unpleasant character who "drinks too much, eats like a pig, sleeps until noon, and owes everybody money."[47] The author stated "[s]ince I really liked Rowling's books […] I felt obligated to try to write a spoof worthy of the originals".[48]

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Archived from the original on 17 December 2008. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Carey, Joanna. "Who hasn't met Harry?". _The Guardian_. 16 February 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK (JOANNE KATHLEEN) ROWLING (1966–)". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Raincoast Books interview transcript, Raincoast Books (Canada)". March 2001. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble interview". 19 March 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (when Harry Potter is 12 years old), chapter 8, partly focusing on the celebration of 500 years since the death of Nearly Headless Nick, J.K. Rowling describes Nearly Headless Nick's birthday cake, which indicate Nick died in 1492, showing that this part of the book happen in the fall of 1992. As Harry is 12 years in the year of 1992, he must have been at the age of 1 in 1981.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C.,. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Lydon, Christopher. J.K. Rowling interview transcript,". The Connection (WBUR Radio). 12 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm,". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Interview,". CBCNewsWorld: Hot Type. 13 July 2000. Retrieved 9 April 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Richard & Judy Show". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time Magazine_. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Couric, Katie.: 'J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch: 'It's going to be really emotional to say goodbye,' says Rowling as she writes the last book in the Harry Potter saga,'". Dateline NBC,. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 15 August2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** "'J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". Archived from the original on 30 December 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Wizard of the Month for October". J.K. Rowling. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 2 March 2009. Retrieved 20 October 2007.

 **Jump up** McLean, Craig (15 July 2007). "Hobnobs & broomsticks". _Sunday Herald_. Archived from the original on 18 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Koltnow, Barry (8 July 2007). "One enchanted night at theatre, Radcliffe became Harry Potter". _East Valley Tribune_. Retrieved 15 July 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe Net Worth". Retrieved 2015-07-29.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter's First Kiss". MTV. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe: My Take on Deathly Hallows". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Lawson, Terry. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time: 36. Harry Potter". _Empire_. Retrieved 4 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Interview of J.K. Rowling, Detroit News, 19 March 2001

 **Jump up** Zimmerman, W. Frederick (2005). _Unauthorized Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows News: Harry Potter Book Seven and Half-Blood Prince Analysis_. Nimble Books. p. 37. ISBN 0-9765406-0-6.

 **Jump up** Boquet, Tim. (December 2000). "J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter,". _Reader's Digest_. Retrieved 9 April2008.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October 1999

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More

 **Jump up** O'Malley, Judy. (July 1999). ""Talking With . . . J.K. Rowling," Book Links". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter author dreading closing final chapter [interview by Owen Jones]," Ireland On-line, 17 July 2005

 **Jump up** "Wands". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved September 23, 2015.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (September 2015). "The Potter Family". Pottermore. Retrieved September 23, 2015.

 **Jump up** Flood, Alison (22 September 2015). "JK Rowling traces Harry Potter's family tree back to the middle ages ". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** _Book_ Magazine Harry Potter among best characters in fiction since 1900, _._

 **Jump up** Channel 4—100 Worst Britons _._

 **Jump up** Geier, Thom; Jensen, Jeff; Jordan, Tina; Lyons, Margaret; Markovitz, Adam; Nashawaty, Chris; Pastorek, Whitney; Rice, Lynette; Rottenberg, Josh; Schwartz, Missy; Slezak, Michael; Snierson, Dan; Stack, Tim; Stroup, Kate; Tucker, Ken; Vary, Adam B.; Vozick-Levinson, Simon; Ward, Kate (11 December 2009), "THE 100 Greatest MOVIES, TV SHOWS, ALBUMS, BOOKS, CHARACTERS, SCENES, EPISODES, SONGS, DRESSES, MUSIC VIDEOS, AND TRENDS THAT ENTERTAINED US OVER THE PAST 10 YEARS". Entertainment Weekly. (1079/1080):74-84

 **Jump up** UGO Team (21 January 2010). "Best Heroes of All Time". _UGO Networks_. Archived from the original on 15 June 2011. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Empire's 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time". _Empire_. Retrieved 26 November 2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Halloween Online Resource Center". Archived from the original on 14 March 2012. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** Davies, Shaun (20 July 2007). "The unexpected wizards of rock and roll". MSN. Archived from the original on 25 May 2012. Retrieved 31 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Emily (16 September 2004). "Sibling musicians bring out the 'punk' in Harry Potter". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 26 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Milam, Whitney (24 July 2010). _Team StarKid tops Glee and Gaga on iTunes, talks new projects_. Hollywood Movie News.

 **Jump up** "Barry Trotter – Glossary". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Barry Trotter – Frequently Asked Questions". Archived from the original on 27 September 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Harry Potter on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Harry Potter: Quick facts from the Harry Potter lexicon

Harry Potter quotes from Mugglenet

Harry Potter Bibliography: Research and Criticism

Harry Potter biography at The Harry Potter Encyclopedia

Harry Potter on IMDb

Harry Potter images from The Movie on Leaky.

Dan Radcliffe as Harry Potter Images on Leaky.

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

 **Harry Potter**

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 308752753

LCCN: n2014027906

GND: 122613139

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional orphans

Fictional adoptees

Fictional English people

Fictional characters who can turn invisible

Fictional victims of child abuse

Time travelers

Fictional victims of bullies

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Беларуская (тарашкевіца)

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Italiano

עברית

ქართული

Кырык мары

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nāhuatl

Nederlands

Nedersaksies

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Zeêuws

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 13:02.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	5. Chapter 5

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said, " But that was just Harry potter. What about me?"

Hermione said,'' Shut the fuck up. According to wikipedia,

Ron Weasley

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Ron Weasley

 _Harry Potter_ character

Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley  
in a publicity photo for _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Rupert Grint

House

Gryffindor

Information

Family

Arthur Weasley (father)  
Molly Weasley (mother)  
Bill Weasley (brother)  
Charlie Weasley (brother)  
Percy Weasley (brother)  
Fred and George Weasley(brothers)  
Ginny Weasley (sister)

Spouse(s)

Hermione Granger

Children

Rose Granger-Weasley(daughter)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley (son)

 **Ronald Bilius** " **Ron** " **Weasley** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. His first appearance was in the first book of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ as the best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He is a member of the Weasley family, a pure blood family, who reside in "The Burrow" outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Along with Harry and Hermione, he is a member of the Gryffindor house. Ron is present in most of the action throughout the series.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Characterisation

3.1Outward appearance

3.2Personality

3.3Magical abilities and skills

3.4Family tree

4Reception

5In popular culture

6References

7External links

Character development

According to Rowling, Ron was among the characters she created "the very first day".[1] Ron is inspired by Rowling's best friend Sean Harris (to whom _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ is dedicated), but she has clearly stated that she "never set out to describe Sean in Ron, but Ron has a Sean-ish turn of phrase."[2] Like Harris is to Rowling, Ron is "always there" when Harry needs him. The character of Ron fits many of the stereotypes expected of the sidekick; he is often used as comic relief, is loyal to the hero, and lacks much of the talent Harry possesses, at least in terms of magical power; however, he proves his bravery several times, such as playing 'real wizard's chess' in the first book, and entering into the Forbidden Forest with Harry during the second book despite his arachnophobia.

Some of Ron's qualities serve as foils to Harry. While Harry is an orphan with more gold than he needs, Ron comes from a loving but poor family; many of his possessions are hand-me-downs. Harry is famous but would prefer to avoid the spotlight; Ron, in comparison, is often perceived as a mere lackey and sometimes becomes jealous of the recognition Harry receives. Finally, Ron is the most mediocre of his siblings, being (as of the first book) neither an excellent Quidditch player, a noteworthy student, nor the daughter his mother always wanted. All these factors have combined to cause Ron serious insecurities; Ron's inferiority complex and his need to prove himself, is the main thrust of his character arc.

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Rowling first introduces Ron with his family in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. Harry is lost at King's Cross railway station and the Weasleys guide him through the barrier of Platform 9¾ into the wizarding world. Ron and Harry share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and they begin their friendship: Ron fascinated with the famous Harry, and Harry fascinated with the ordinary Ron. It is here that they both meet Hermione Granger as well, whom they initially dislike but who later becomes their close friend after they save each other during a dangerous encounter with a mountain troll.[PS Ch.6] Ron and Harry share the same classes throughout the series, and generally have similar academic successes and disappointments. Ron plays a vital part in the quest to save the Philosopher's Stone. His strategy at Wizard's Chess allows Hermione and Harry to proceed safely through a dangerous life-size, animated chess game. During the game, Ron allows his piece to be sacrificed and is subsequently knocked unconscious.[PS Ch.16] At the Leaving Feast, the last dinner of the school year, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, awards Ron fifty House points to Gryffindor for "the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years." These last-minute points help support Gryffindor's win of the House Cup.[PS Ch.17]

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

The second installment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (1998), takes place the year following the events of the _Philosopher's Stone_. During the summer, Ron attempts to write to Harry several times. He receives no reply because Dobby the house elf is stopping Harry's wizard mail. Ron becomes so concerned that he and his brothers Fred and George fly their father's enchanted Ford Anglia car to Harry's home at his aunt and uncle's house. Harry spends the next month at the Weasleys' home, The Burrow. While attempting to depart from King's Cross station, Harry and Ron find themselves unable to enter the barrier to access Platform 9¾. With Harry, Ron conceives the idea of taking the flying Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. The plan is successful, but the Anglia loses power at the end of the journey and crashes into the Whomping Willow. Ron and Harry survive the impact, but Ron's wand is broken in the process, and the car drives itself off into the Forbidden Forest, a forest at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds in which student access is prohibited. Ron receives a Howler from his mother, berating him for taking the car.

Later in the novel, Ron and Harry transform themselves using Polyjuice Potion to resemble Draco Malfoy's close associates Crabbe and Goyle, so that they can spy on him, and find out what he knows about the Chamber of Secrets. During the hunt to find the Heir of Slytherin, Ron is responsible for providing the first clue to the identity of Tom Marvolo Riddle, recalling that he saw the name "T. M. Riddle" on a trophy inscribed "For Special Services to the School". Later Ron is forced to come face-to-face with his worst nightmare, spiders, in the Forbidden Forest, where the two have ventured at Hagrid's suggestion. Giant spiders nearly devour the two of them, but the Weasley Ford Anglia returns from the Forbidden Forest and rescues the pair. Ron and Harry then discover the entrance into the Chamber, and enter it in the hopes of saving Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, who had been kidnapped and kept in the Chamber. Due to an accident with Ron's wand, the Chamber Entrance's ceiling collapses, trapping Ron on one side and Harry on the other. Harry goes on to rescue Ginny and save the day. Ron and Harry are given Special Awards for Services to the School for this, and he receives two hundred points, along with Harry for their success in the Chamber of Secrets.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999), Ron's rat, Scabbers, already seen in _Philosopher's Stone_ , goes missing, which he blames Hermione's new cat Crookshanks, and the two have a falling out.[PoA Ch.11][PoA Ch.12] They eventually make up when Hermione has a nervous breakdown brought by taking too many classes and distress at the fate of the hippogriffBuckbeak. The animal, owned by Hagrid, has been put on trial for injuring Draco and risks execution. Ron offers to help with the preparation of Buckbeak's defence, but this fails to help. Harry, Ron and Hermione go to see Hagrid on the execution day where they discover Scabbers hiding out in Hagrid's hut.[PoA Ch.15] As they leave, Scabbers struggles free of Ron and runs away. He chases Scabbers to the Whomping Willow where he is grabbed by a large black dog and dragged into a tunnel hidden below the tree.[PoA Ch.16][PoA Ch.17]

Harry and Hermione follow the tunnel, which leads to the Shrieking Shack. The dog is actually the animal form of Sirius Black(an Animagus), Harry's godfather and an escaped convict from the wizard prison Azkaban. The school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin arrives just after Harry and Hermione. Along with Sirius, Lupin casts a spell on Scabbers, who also turns out to be an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was Sirius's, Lupin's, and Harry's father James Potter's school friend, thought to have been murdered by Sirius.[PoA Ch.16][PoA Ch.16] Pettigrew, who had lived as a rat ever since faking his death, denies everything, but Sirius and Lupin piece together that he has been a servant of Voldemort, and it was he who divulged the secret whereabouts of Harry's parents, leading to their murder. Initially, Ron does not believe Sirius and refuses to turn over Scabbers to him, but he is disgusted when he learns his rat's identity. Pettigrew escapes when the main characters lead him out of the Whomping Willow.[PoA Ch.18][PoA Ch.19][PoA Ch.20] Ron, knocked out by a spell from Pettigrew, is taken to the hospital wing, and is forced to remain there while Harry and Hermione travel back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak.[PoA Ch.21] At the end of the novel, Sirius sends Ron an excitable little owl whom Ginny names Pigwidgeon, but whom Ron refers to as "Pig".[PoA Ch.22]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (2000), the Weasleys invite Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron is in awe of his favourite Quidditch champion, Viktor Krum.[GoF Ch.7][GoF Ch.8] Ron is even more excited when Krum, still a student at the Durmstrang wizarding school, comes to Hogwarts to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, a magical wizarding tournament opposing the top three magic schools in Europe.[GoF Ch.12] However, when Harry, underage, mysteriously becomes the fourth Tournament champion, Ron joins the dissenters who think Harry somehow cheated his way into the tournament and feels let down; according to Hermione, this stems from Ron's latent envy caused by being left out of the spotlight shared by Harry or his brothers. The rift is serious enough that the friends fail to make up for nearly a month.[GoF Ch.17] They only reconcile shortly after Harry successfully gets by a fire-breathing dragon in the first task; Ron realises how dangerous the Tournament is and finally believes that Harry did not enter himself.

At Christmas time, as per Triwizard Tournament tradition, Hogwarts hosts a Yule Ball. Ron and Harry panic at the prospect of having to secure dates for the event, and Ron appalls Hermione with his immature approach, particularly for failing to extend her an invitation, apparently failing until the last minute to even realise she is a girl. At the last minute, Harry saves the day by getting Parvati Patil and her sister Padma to agree to come with the duo, although Padma seems less than pleased at Ron's surly attitude and shabby dress. Ron becomes overcome with jealousy when he sees Hermione with her date: his former idol Krum. When Hermione comes over to Ron and Harry for a friendly chat, Ron loses control and accuses her of "fraternising with the enemy" and giving away Harry's Triwizard secrets. At the evening's end, the two have a heated row, in which Hermione tells Ron he should have asked her before Krum, rather than simply hoping to secure her by default.[GoF Ch.23] Ron completely fails to get the hint and remains either in denial or oblivious to the pair's increasingly obvious feelings for each other. Ron's jealousy over Krum is mirrored by Hermione's dislike of Fleur Delacour (of the Beauxbatons Academy and a Triwizard competitor), on whom Ron has an obvious crush.[GoF Ch.22]

In the Second Task of the Tournament, Ron is the person selected for Harry to rescue from the depths of the Hogwarts Lake, as he is the one whom Harry would most miss. Harry successfully saves him and Ron mocks him gently for thinking that the hostages for the task were in actual danger.[GoF Ch.26]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (2003), Ron is appointed a Gryffindor prefect, much to the surprise of himself and everyone else, especially Hermione, the other new prefect.[OotP Ch.9] His brother, Percy, now distant and disconnected from the family, sends Ron an owl congratulating him and advising him to "sever ties" with Harry and side himself instead with Professor Umbridge, the abominable new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts; the letter angers Ron.[OotP Ch.14] Ron explicitly shows his support and loyalty for Harry when his classmates imply Harry is lying about the return of Voldemort, sometimes using his power as prefect to threaten them into silence.[OotP Ch.15] Though they spend their usual amount of time bickering, Ron and Hermione present a united front endorsing Harry. Ron supports Hermione's suggestion of Harry teaching students practical Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Umbridge, using the Ministry of Magic to slowly take over the Dumbledore-run school, has all but banned. He co-founds the secret students' group called Dumbledore's Army.[OotP Ch.15] He also joins the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but his nerves and confidence issues often get the better of him during practices and matches, causing the Slytherins to make up a song about how Ron will make sure Slytherin win the interhouse Quidditch Cup. However, during the last match, Ron plays better and wins the game and the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. At the climax of the novel, Ron battles the Death Eaters alongside Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood at the Department of Mysteries. He is injured in the fight, but makes a full recovery by the end of the novel.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ (2005) Ron, who has grown taller over the summer, attracts the attention of Lavender Brown. Harry, the new Quidditch Captain, picks Ron to continue as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, over competing candidate Cormac McLaggen who is equally-skilled but has difficulty with teamwork and following orders.[HBP Ch.11]Upon learning Hermione most likely had kissed Krum, Ron performs increasingly badly at Quidditch, and thrown off by jealousy of his former idol, becomes unkind to Hermione. His low self-esteem is not helped much by his younger sister Ginny who after Ron reacts badly to finding her kissing her boyfriend, throws in the fact that of those in the group, Ron is the only one who has never had his first kiss. To bolster Ron's confidence, Harry pretends to give him Felix Felicis, a potion which makes the drinker lucky; believing he has actually taken it, Ron performs admirably and Gryffindor wins the match. However, this leads to a major row between Ron and Hermione: Hermione accuses Harry of helping Ron cheat, while Ron berates Hermione for having no faith in his abilities.[HBP Ch.14] At a post-game celebration, Ron kisses Lavender (though Ginny describes it as "eating her face"). Hermione, jealous and seeking retaliation, takes McLaggen as her date to new Potions professor Horace Slughorn's Christmas party, but he proves to be an egomaniac.[HBP Ch.15] After Christmas, Hermione continues to ignore Ron, stopping only to give him disdainful looks and occasional snide remarks. By now, Ron is visibly discontent with his relationship with Lavender.[HBP Ch.17]

On his birthday in March, Ron accidentally eats Amortentia-infused Chocolate Cauldrons (actually meant for Harry). After being cured by Slughorn, he then consumes poisoned mead (which Draco Malfoy actually intended for Dumbledore). Harry saves his life by forcing a bezoar, a poison antidote, into his mouth, and Ron is transferred to the hospital wing. A panic-stricken Hermione arrives, forgetting her past anger. While sitting by his bed, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the twins hear Ron mutter Hermione's name in his delirium, although they do not hear what he is saying and ignore it. Conversely, Ron feigns sleep when Lavender visits him. Upon recovering, Ron and Hermione reconcile,[HBP Ch.18][HBP Ch.19][HBP Ch.20] and a little while later, Ron and Lavender break up. Rowling in an interview said that she "really enjoyed writing the Ron/Lavender business, and the reason that was enjoyable was Ron up to this point has been quite immature compared to the other two, and he kind of needed to make himself worthy of Hermione...he had to grow up emotionally and now he's taken a big step up."[3]

Initially, Ron does not support Harry's belief that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort, but is later convinced. Before leaving Hogwarts with Dumbledore to recover a Horcrux Harry arranges for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny—together with any of Dumbledore's Army they can summon—to keep a close watch on Malfoy and Snape. Harry also provides them with the remains of his vial of Felix Felicis, to aid them in the effort.[HBP Ch.25] Despite the D.A.'s watch, Malfoy provides the Death Eaters entrance into Hogwarts, and a battle ensues. Thanks to Felix Felicis, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are unharmed by the Death Eater's hexes during the battle.[HBP Ch.29] Snape kills Dumbledore during the battle when Malfoy proves that he is unable to.[HBP Ch.27] During his funeral, Ron comforts a weeping Hermione. Ron and Hermione vow to help Harry find and destroy the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort, even if it means leaving Hogwarts.[HBP Ch.30]

Attention is drawn several times to Ron's deepening relationships to Harry and Hermione, with unresolved romantic tensionwith Hermione being one of the main subplots of the novel (and indeed, the entire series). Furthermore, Harry and Ron's friendship has strengthened to the point where Harry can tell Ron that his Quidditch performance is endangering his membership on the team without either character taking it personally.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Ron agrees to go with Harry and Hermione on the quest to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Worried that the Ministry, now taken over by Voldemort, will learn he is with Harry on a quest, Ron dresses the family ghoul up in pyjamas and spreads the story he is ill with "spattergroit", a type of highly contagious magical illness. Ron disguises himself as Reginald Cattermole as the trio attempts to find the locket Horcrux in the possession of Dolores Umbridge.

Harry decides he wants someone to wear the Horcrux at all times, fearing it might be lost or stolen. This has a much more profound effect on Ron than it seems to have on Hermione or Harry. Ron ends up lashing out in frustration at the lack of comforts and a concrete plan, eventually leaving his friends behind. Distressed over his absence, Harry and Hermione do not even mention his name during the time that he is gone. However, when they finally mention his name, Ron, who had immediately regretted his decision to leave but was captured by Snatchers and then could not return due to Hermione's anti-Death Eater enchantments, was led to Harry's location by unknown magic within the Deluminator he inherited from Dumbledore. Ron dramatically returns by saving Harry from drowning when Harry is attempting to recover Godric Gryffindor's sword from an icy pool. Harry, a sudden believer in the fate created by his return, immediately forgives Ron and insists it must be Ron who uses the sword to destroy Slytherin's locket. However, the portion of Voldemort's soul inside it plays on Ron's insecurities by revealing that Ron thinks he is "least loved by a mother who craved a daughter", then showing him a doppelgänger of Harry who tells him that Harry was happier without him and a doppelgänger of Hermione who does not return his affections and is involved instead with Harry. Ron summons his courage and overcomes the spell, destroying the locket, but is visibly shaken until Harry tells him that he regards Hermione as a sister and a friend, nothing more.

The trio are eventually captured by Snatchers, and Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse for information. This sends Ron into a panic, and he continually screams and fights with all his effort to save her, despite Harry's instruction that he calm down and think of a better plan. The trio and some other prisoners are rescued by Dobby, but the house-elf is killed by Bellatrix during the escape. Eventually, the trio returns to Hogwarts, hoping to find the last unknown Horcrux shown in Harry's vision. Having lost the Sword of Gryffindor to Griphook the goblin, Ron gets an idea to procure more Basilisk fangs and manages to speak enough Parseltongue to open the Chamber of Secrets, where Hermione destroys the Horcrux in Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He begins to worry about the fate of Hogwarts' elves. Upon hearing this, Hermione drops the basilisk fangs she was carrying and kisses him for the first time. He also takes part in the Battle of Hogwarts, witnessing the death of his brother Fred, and teams up with Neville to defeat Fenrir Greyback.

Epilogue

Nineteen years after Voldemort's downfall, Ron and Hermione have two children: Rose Granger-Weasley, whom they are sending off to her first year at Hogwarts, and a younger son named Hugo.[DH Ch.37] Though the epilogue does not explicitly say Ron and Hermione are married,[DH Ch.37] news articles and other sources treat it as a fact.[4][5][6] Ron has also passed his Muggle driving test, despite Hermione's apparent belief that he could not do so without Confunding the examiner. (Ron secretly reveals to Harry he actually did Confund the examiner.) He and Harry work for the Ministry of Magic as Aurors, and along with Hermione they have helped to revamp the Ministry; it is far different from the one that existed previously.[7] Before becoming an Auror, Ron joins George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which becomes a very lucrative business.[8]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Rowling introduces Ron as "tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose."[PS Ch.6] Ron has the trademark red hair of the Weasleys and is indeed one of Harry's tallest schoolmates, even outgrowing some of his older brothers. Rowling states in the novels that Ron has freckles, though Rupert Grint, the actor who plays Ron, has none. Rowling has also stated that Ron has blue eyes.

Personality

Rowling in an interview described Ron as very funny but insensitive and immature, saying "There's a lot of immaturity about Ron, and that's where a lot of the humor comes from."[9] As his first exercise with the actors who portray the central trio, Alfonso Cuarón, who directed the third film in the series, _Prizoner of Azkaban_ , assigned them to write an autobiographical essay about their character, written in the first person, spanning birth to the discovery of the magical world, and including the character's emotional experience. Of Rupert Grint's essay, Cuarón recalls, "Rupert didn't deliver the essay. When I questioned why he didn't do it, he said, 'I'm Ron; Ron wouldn't do it.' So I said, 'Okay, you do understand your character.'"[10] Commenting on Ron's character development in the final book, Rowling explained that "Ron is the most immature of the three main characters, but in part seven he grows up. He was never strong footed, people see him mostly as Harry's friend; his mother had actually wanted a girl and in the last book he finally has to acknowledge his weaknesses. But it's exactly that which makes Ron a man."[11]

Magical abilities and skills

Ron is given his brother Charlie's old, chipped wand, which is made out of ash and has a unicorn hair sticking out of the end. He holds the wand together with Spellotape after nearly breaking it in half at the start of _Chamber of Secrets_ , but it malfunctions dreadfully after this, backfiring spells, making strange noises, and emitting objects from the wrong end. Ron's new wand is fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair, which he procures before the start of his third year at Hogwarts. He also shows signs of exceptional tactical ability, as evidenced by his skill at Wizard's Chess (which is played exactly like normal chess but with living pieces). Ron's talents are rarely shown, but he, like the other DA members, survives a violent encounter with adult Death Eaters in _Order of the Phoenix_ , and it is implied that during the Death Eater assault in _Half-Blood Prince_ he held his own quite well because he was being helped by Felix Felicis, the good luck potion. In _Deathly Hallows_ , Ron loses his original wand, and takes Peter Pettigrew's wand for his own. Following this, Ron begins to demonstrate more aptitude and general knowledge, along with a sudden spurt in maturity after a terrible row with Harry. For a while, he effectively leads the trio in the hunt for the Horcruxes while Harry suffers a major depression.

Rowling has stated that Ron's Patronus Charm takes the form of a Jack Russell Terrier, "a really sentimental choice" as Rowling herself owns a Jack Russell.[12]

Family tree

[show]Weasley family tree

The Weasley family as shown in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , for left to right: Fred or George, Ron, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Percy, and George or Fred.

Ron was born into the **Weasley family** on 1 March 1980,[13][HBP Ch.18] the sixth of their seven children, and the youngest son. His middle name, Bilius, is the same as that of a deceased uncle. Ron grew up in the family home, The Burrow, near the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Ron has six siblings; his five older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, twins Fred and George, and a younger sister, Ginny, each with their own distinct personality trait. One recurring factor in Ron's siblings is that they often appear to be more confident, self-assured and, to varying degrees, more outwardly talented than he is.

The Weasley family is one of the few remaining pure-blood wizarding families, though they were considered "blood traitors" for associating with non-pure-bloods. Moreover, they are far from rich, and are looked down upon by snobbish "old families" such as the Malfoys. All of the Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. All of the Weasley children, except Bill and Percy who both were Head Boy, are known to have played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with Charlie being the captain of the team for at least one of his school years. Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ron were also chosen as the prefect of their House. The Weasleys also all work for the Order of the Phoenix, and all are members except for Ron, Percy, and Ginny, who (as of the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ) are not known to officially have been inducted into the Order. Arthur is distantly related to Sirius Black and is part of the famed Black family, though he and the rest of his immediate family have been considered "blood traitors" and are disowned. Other distant relatives include Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Reception

Ron was chosen by IGN as their third favourite _Harry Potter_ character, who said that Ron's status as comic relief made him "instantly endearing" and that his frustration and flirtation with Hermione Granger was a "highlight".[14]

In popular culture

Ron has made several appearances in parodies of _Harry Potter_. Seth Meyers appeared as Ron in _Saturday Night Live_ in the sketch in which Lindsay Lohan portrays Hermione.[15] On his _The Big Impression_ show, Alistair McGowan did a sketch called "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone". It featured impressions of Anne Robinson as Ron.[16] In 2003, Comic Reliefperformed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Jennifer Saunders appeared as both Ron and J. K. Rowling.[17][18] In _Harry Podder: Dude Where's My Wand?_ , a play by Desert Star Theater in Utah, written by sisters Laura J., Amy K. and Anna M. Lewis, Ron appears as "Ron Sneasley".[19][20] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Ron appears as ReRon and is played by Bryan Hearne. Ron also is a regular character in _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. In one of the episodes, "The Mysterious Ticking Noise", Ron, along with Snape, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore, is killed by a bomb placed by Voldemort; the episode being the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[21] In the 2008 American comedy film _Yes Man_ , Carl (portrayed by Jim Carrey) attends a Harry Potter-themed party hosted by Norman (Rhys Darby), in which Norman disguises as Ron. In _A Very Potter Musical_ (2009) and _A Very Potter Sequel_ (2010), parody musicals by StarKid Productions, Ron was portrayed by Joey Richter.

References

 **Jump up** Conversations with JK Rowling, p.37-8

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me" (BBC Christmas Special, British version), _BBC_ , 28 December 2001

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two,"". _The Leaky Cauldron,_. 16 July 2005. Retrieved 27 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Brown, Jen (26 July 2007). "Finished 'Potter'? Rowling tells what happens next". _Today_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Toler, Lindsay (5 August 2007). "'Harry Potter' author ties up loose ends". _The Arizona Republic_. London. Associated Press. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "Ronald "Ron" Weasley". _The Harry Potter Lexicon_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's Interview with Meredith Vieira", 26 July 2007 ' ' Retrieved on 26 July 2007

 **Jump up** "Online Chat Transcript". Bloomsbury Publishing. 31 July 2007. Archived from the original on 12 October 2007. Retrieved 31 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Rowling Reveals `Marriage' to Harry Potter at Reading (Correct)". _Bloomberg_. 22 October 2007.

 **Jump up** McCabe, Bob. _Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey_. 2011. Harper Design. Page 102.

 **Jump up** "Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". Retrieved 27 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," _The Leaky Cauldron_ , 16 July 2005

 **Jump up** " Archives: Birthdays" from MuggleNet

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** .

 **Jump up** "'Harry Podder' to open on stage". _High Beam Research_. 5 June 2005.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Ron Weasley on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Ron Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Film sidekicks

Sidekicks in literature

Teenage characters in film

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Ripoarisch

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

ייִדיש

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 5 August 2017, at 20:24.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	6. Chapter 6

can i stop with the fucking intro? thank you

One day, Ron said," what about u Hermione"

Hermione said," Motherfucker im awesome. of coure i have a page. According to wikipedia,

Hermione Granger

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Hermione Granger

 _Harry Potter_ character

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Emma Watson

Voiced by

Harper Marshall (video games; 1-4)  
Rachel Sternberg ( _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: The Video Game_ )  
Guy Harris ( _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4_ )  
Alice Keenan ( _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ )  
Jessie Braviner ( _Harry Potter for Kinect_ )

House

Gryffindor

Information

Spouse(s)

Ron Weasley

Children

Rose Granger-Weasley (daughter)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley (son)

 **Hermione Jean Granger** (/hərˈmaɪ.əni ˈdʒiːn ˈɡreɪndʒər/) is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. She first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , as a new student on her way to Hogwarts. After Harry and Ron save her from a mountain troll in the girls' toilets, she becomes best friends with them and often uses her quick wit, deft recall, and encyclopaedic knowledge to help them. Rowling has stated that Hermione resembles herself at a younger age, with her insecurity and fear of failure.[1]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Characterisation

3.1Outward appearance

3.2Personality

3.3Magical abilities and skills

4Reception

5Portrayals

5.1Film series

5.2 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

6In popular culture

7Bibliography

8References

9External links

Character development[edit]

Hermione Jean Granger is a Muggle-born, Gryffindor student[2] who becomes best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. J.K. Rowling states that she was born on 19 September 1979[1] and she was nearly twelve when she first attended Hogwarts.[3] She is an overachiever who excels academically and is described by Rowling as a "very logical, upright and good" character.[4] Rowling adds that Hermione's parents, two Muggle dentists, are a bit bemused by their odd daughter but "very proud of her all the same."[5] They are well aware of the wizarding world and have visited Diagon Alley with her. Hermione was originally intended to have a sister, but the planned sibling did not make an appearance in the first Harry Potter novel and, as Rowling noted, it "seemed too late" to introduce the character after that.[5] Rowling confirmed in a 2004 interview that Hermione is an only child.[6]

Rowling has described the character of Luna Lovegood as the "anti-Hermione" as they are so different.[7] Hermione's foil at Hogwarts is Pansy Parkinson, a bully based on real-life girls who teased the author during her school days.[8]

Rowling stated that the character of Hermione carries several autobiographical influences: "I did not set out to make Hermione like me but she is...she is an exaggeration of how I was when I was younger."[4] She recalled being called a "little know-it-all" in her youth.[1] Moreover, she states that not unlike herself, "there is a lot of insecurity and a great fear of failure" beneath Hermione's swottiness. Finally, according to Rowling, next to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione is the perfect expository character; because of her encyclopaedic knowledge, she can always be used as a plot dump to explain the _Harry Potter_ universe.[9]Rowling also states that her feminist conscience is rescued by Hermione, "who's the brightest character" and is a "very strong female character".[10]

Hermione's first name is taken from a character in William Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale_ , though Rowling has said that the two characters have little in common otherwise.[11] Rowling said that she wanted it to be unusual since if fewer girls shared her name, fewer girls would get teased for it[11] and it seemed that "a pair of professional dentists, who liked to prove how clever they are...gave [her] an unusual name that no-one could pronounce."[12] Her original last name was "Puckle", but Rowling felt the name "did not suit her at all", and so the less frivolous Granger made it into the books.[1]

Appearances[edit] _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ [edit]

Hermione first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ when she meets Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Here Hermione condemns Ron for his inability to perform a spell to turn his rat yellow. She proves just how much she knows by declaring that she memorized all the textbooks by heart and performing a spell on Harry. She constantly annoys her peers with her knowledge, so Harry and Ron initially consider her arrogant; especially after she criticises Ron's incantation of the _Levitation_ Charm.[13] They heartily dislike her until they rescue her from a troll, for which she is so thankful that she lies to protect them from punishment, thus winning their friendship.[14] Hermione's knack for logic later enables the trio to solve a puzzle that is essential to retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, and she defeats the constrictive Devil's Snare plant by summoning a jet of "bluebell flame".[15]

Hermione is the brains behind the plan to enter the place where the Stone is hidden. She responds to Harry's wariness of Professor Severus Snape and is also suspicious of him. She reveals to Harry and Ron that she does a lot of research in the library, which helped her defeat the Devil's Snare and work out the logic of the potions.

Rowling said on her website that she resisted her editor's requests to remove the troll scene, stating "Hermione is so very arrogant and annoying in the early part of _Philosopher's Stone_ that I really felt it needed something (literally) huge to bring her together with Harry and Ron."[1]

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ [edit]

Hermione (along with Ron's mother Molly Weasley and a few female students of Hogwarts) develops a liking for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart as he had written all the books required for the subject of Defence Against The Dark Arts in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[16] During a morning confrontation between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, a brawl nearly ensues after Draco Malfoy calls her a "Mudblood", an insulting epithet for Muggle-born wizards when she defends the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She concocts the Polyjuice Potion needed for the trio to disguise themselves as Draco's housemates to collect information about the Heir of Slytherin who has reopened the Chamber of Secrets. However, she is unable to join Harry and Ron in the investigation after the hair plucked from the robes of Slytherin student Millicent Bulstrode (with whom Hermione was previously matched up during Lockhart's ill-fated Duelling Club) was that of her cat, whose appearance she takes on in her human form; it takes several weeks for the effects to completely wear off. Hermione is Petrified by the basilisk after successfully identifying the creature through library research. Though she lies incapacitated in the hospital wing, her information is crucial to Harry and Ron in their successful mission to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione is revived after Harry kills the basilisk, but she is distraught to learn that all end-of-year exams have been cancelled as a school treat.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ [edit]

Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks, who takes to chasing Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.[18] Before the start of term, Professor McGonagall secretly gives Hermione a Time-Turner, a device which enables her to go back in time and handle her heavy class schedule, though this is not revealed until the penultimate chapter. Much tension comes into play between Hermione and her two best friends; Harry is furious with her because she told McGonagall that he had received a Firebolt, which was confiscated to be inspected for traces of dark magic. Ron is angry because he feels Crookshanks is responsible for Scabbers' disappearance, while Hermione fiercely maintains that Crookshanks is innocent.

While filling in for Remus Lupin in one Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Snape labels Hermione "an insufferable know-it-all" and penalises Gryffindor after she speaks out of turn in her attempt to describe a werewolf when no one else does. She correctly deduces Lupin's secret after completing Snape's homework assignment from the class, while Crookshanks proves vital in exposing Scabbers as Peter Pettigrew, a friend of James and Lily Potter who revealed their whereabouts to Lord Voldemort the night of their murders, and was able to wrongly implicate Sirius Black (revealed to be Harry's godfather) in the Potters' deaths.[19] The Time-Turner enables Hermione and Harry to rescue Sirius and the hippogriff Buckbeak.[19]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ [edit]

Hermione is horrified by the cruelty that house-elves suffer, and founds S.P.E.W., the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, as an effort to gain basic rights for them. She is Bulgarian Quidditch prodigy Viktor Krum's date at the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament.[20] The proper pronunciation of her name ( _Her-my-oh-nee_ ) is interjected into the plot when she teaches it to Krum; the best he can do is "Herm-own-ninny," but she has no problem with it.[1] She later gets into a heated argument with Ron after he accuses her of "fraternising with the enemy" in reference to her friendship with Krum. In the book, Hermione's feelings toward Ron are hinted at when she says that Ron can't see her "like a girl," but Krum could. She supports Harry through the Triwizard Tournament, helping him prepare for each task. At the end of the second task, Krum asks her to come see him over the summer in Bulgaria, but she politely refuses. Near the end of the term she stops fraudulent tabloid reporter and unregistered Animagus, Rita Skeeter, who had published defamatory material about Hermione, Harry, and Hagridduring the Triwizard Tournament, by holding her Animagus form (a beetle) captive in a jar.[21]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [edit]

Hermione becomes a Gryffindor prefect along with Ron, and befriends Luna Lovegood, but their friendship gets off to a rocky start after Hermione chastises the publication of Luna's father: "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that." She also lambasts housemate Lavender Brown for believing the _Daily Prophet_ _'s_ allegations of Harry fabricating stories of Voldemort's return. Ron and Hermione spend much of their time bickering, likely due to their growing romantic feelings toward one another, but they show continued loyalty to Harry. Later, with Luna's assistance, new headmistress Professor Umbridge attempts to ban the magazine from Hogwarts. This effort becomes moot as the story spreads quickly through the school. One turning point in the series is when Hermione conceives the idea of Harry secretly teaching defensive magic to a small band of students in defiance of the Ministry of Magic's dictum to teach only the subject's basic principles from a textbook, with no hands-on practice. Hermione gets an unexpectedly huge response, and the group becomes the nascent Dumbledore's Army. She is involved in the battle in the Department of Mysteries and seriously injured by a spell from Death Eater Antonin Dolohov, but makes a full recovery.[22]

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ [edit]

New Potions professor Horace Slughorn invites Hermione to join his "Slug Club",[23] and she helps Ron retain his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she confunds Cormac McLaggen, causing him to miss his last save attempt during Keeper tryouts. Hermione's feelings for Ron continue to grow and she decides to make a move by inviting him to Slughorn's Christmas Party, but he romances Lavender instead in retaliation for his belief that Hermione had kissed Krum years earlier. She attempts to get even by dating McLaggen at the Christmas party, but her plan goes bust and she abandons him midway through the party.[24] Ron and Hermione continually feud with each other (Ron is upset with her because she set birds to attack him after seeing him and Lavender kissing; Hermione is mostly mad because of her growing jealousy) until he suffers a near-fatal poisoning from tainted mead, which frightens her enough to reconcile with him. Following Dumbledore's death, Ron and Hermione both vow to stay by Harry's side regardless of what happens.[25] A minor subplot in the book is that Hermione and Harry form a rivalry in Potions, as Hermione is used to coming first in her subjects and is angered that Harry outperforms her undeservedly by following tips and different instructions written in the margins of Harry's potions book by the previous owner. Hermione is also the only one of the trio to successfully pass her Apparition test (Ron failed, albeit barely, and Harry was too young).

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ [edit]

In the seventh and final book, Hermione accompanies Harry on his quest to destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. Before leaving on the quest, she helps ensure the safety of her parents by placing a false memory charm on them, making them think they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, whose lifetime ambition is to move to Australia. She inherits Dumbledore's personal copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , which allows her to decipher some of the secrets of the Deathly Hallows. She prepared for their departure and journey by placing an Undetectable Extension Charm on a small beaded purse so she is able to fill the infinite depths of the bag with materials they will need. Hermione's spell saves her and Harry from Lord Voldemort and his snake Nagini in Godric's Hollow, although the ricochet snaps Harry's wand. When she, Ron, and Harry are captured by Snatchers, who are on the hunt for Muggle-borns under the Ministry's orders, Hermione disguises Harry by temporarily disfiguring his face with a Stinging Jinx. She also attempts to pass herself off as former Hogwarts student Penelope Clearwater and a half-blood to avoid persecution, but is later recognised and taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrangetortures her with the Cruciatus Curse in an attempt to extract information on how Hermione, Harry, and Ron came to possess Godric Gryffindor's sword (which was supposed to be safe in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts). Even under torture, Hermione is able to use her quick thinking to lie to Bellatrix that the sword is a fake. When the others are able to escape their cell, Bellatrix threatens to slit Hermione's throat. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other prisoners being held in Malfoy Manor are eventually rescued by Dobby.

Hermione later uses Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Bellatrix when the trio attempt to steal Hufflepuff's cup from Gringotts. She, Harry, and Ron join Dumbledore's Army in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang, eliminating another Horcrux. Hermione and Ron also share their first kiss in the midst of the battle.[26] In the final battle in the Great Hall, Hermione fights Bellatrix with the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna. However, the three of them are unable to defeat Bellatrix and stop fighting her once Molly Weasley orders them to disengage.[27]

Epilogue[edit]

Nineteen years after Voldemort's death, Hermione and Ron have two children, Rose and Hugo.[28] Though the epilogue does not explicitly say Hermione and Ron are married,[28] news articles and other sources treat it as a fact.[29][30][31]

Characterisation[edit] Outward appearance[edit]

In the books, Hermione is described as having bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her front teeth, already very large, grow uncontrollably in _Goblet of Fire_ after she is hit by a spell cast by Draco. Madam Pomfrey attends to her in the hospital wing and, at her request, shrinks the teeth down to a normal size for her mouth.

Personality[edit]

Hermione's most prominent features include her prodigious intellect and cleverness. She is levelheaded, book-smart, and is very logical. Throughout the series, Hermione uses the skills of a librarian to gather the information necessary to defeat Voldemort. When in doubt, it is to the library that Hermione turns.[32] She is often bossy yet unfailingly dutiful and loyal to her friends—a person who can be counted on. Rowling stated that Hermione is a person that, "never strays off the path; she always keeps her attention focused on the job that must be done."[33] Despite Hermione's intelligence and bossy attitude, Rowling says that Hermione has "quite a lot of vulnerability in her personality,"[34] as well as a "sense of insecurity underneath," feels "utterly inadequate... and to compensate, she tries to be the best at everything at school, projecting a false confidence that can irritate people."[35] During her Defence against the Dark Arts exam at the end of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Hermione reveals that her biggest fear is failure, after a Boggart takes the form of Professor McGonagall and tells her that she has failed all her exams.

Hermione is extremely compassionate and is quick to help others, especially those who are defenceless, such as Neville Longbottom, first-years, House-Elves, fellow Muggle-borns, half-giants like Hagrid, and werewolves like Lupin. It was revealed by Rowling after the publication of the final book that Hermione's career in the Ministry was to fight for the rights of the oppressed and disenfranchised (such as House-elves or Muggle-borns). Hermione is also very protective of her friends and values them so much that Rowling has suggested that, if Hermione had looked in the Mirror of Erised, she would have seen Harry, Ron, and herself "alive and unscathed, and Voldemort finished."[36] Hermione has also learned to ignore what bullies such as Draco say to her, often preventing Harry and Ron from retaliating and thinking of some way to outsmart him. She accepts her status as a Muggle-born witch, and states in _Deathly Hallows_ that she is "a Mudblood and proud of it".[37]

Magical abilities and skills[edit]

Hermione is portrayed during the whole series as an exceptionally talented young witch. Rowling has stated that Hermione is a "borderline genius."[38] She received ten O.W.L.s, which were nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. She is the best student in Harry's year and is repeatedly the first student to master any spell or charm introduced in classes and even from more advanced years, as evidenced when she is able to conjure a Protean Charm on the D.A.'s fake Galleon coins, which is actually a N.E.W.T. level charm.[39] She is also the first one to be able to cast non-verbal spells.[40] Hermione is an competent duellist - Rowling has stated that while during the first three books Hermione would have beaten Harry in a magical duel, by the fourth book Harry had become so good at Defence Against the Dark Arts that he would have defeated Hermione.[41] Hermione did not tend to do as well in subjects that were not learned through books or formal training, as broom flying did not come as naturally to her in her first year as it did to Harry,[42] and she showed no affinity for Divination, which she dropped from her third year studies.[43] She was also not good at Wizard's Chess, as it was the only thing at which she ever lost.[44]

Hermione's Patronus is an otter, Rowling's favourite animal.[45] Her wand is made of vine wood and dragon heartstring core; vine is the wood ascribed to Hermione's fictional birth month (September) on the Celtic calendar.[46]

Reception[edit]

Hermione is viewed by many as a feminist icon.[47] In _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter,_ the first book-length analysis of the _Harry Potter_ series (edited and compiled by Lana A. Whited), a chapter titled "Hermione Granger and the Heritage of Gender," by Eliza T. Dresang, discusses Hermione's role in the series and its relation to feminist debates.[48] The chapter begins with an analysis of Hermione's name and the role of previous characters with the same name in mythology and fiction, and the heritage Hermione has inherited from these characters due to her name. Dresang also emphasises Hermione's parallelism with Rowling herself and how, as Hermione has some attributes from Rowling herself, she must be a strong character.

The chapter also points out the fact that, despite being born to Muggle parents, Hermione's magical abilities are innate. Her "compulsion for study" helps both the character's development, which makes Hermione "a prime example that information brings power", and the plot of the series, as her knowledge of the wizarding world is often used to "save the day". Dresang states that "Harry and Ron are more dependent on Hermione than she is on them." However, she also remarks that Hermione's "hysteria and crying happen far too often to be considered a believable part of the development of Hermione's character and are quite out of line with her core role in the book."[48]

UGO Networks listed Hermione as one of their best heroes of all time, saying, "Most of us can probably recall having a classmate like Hermione when we were in grammar school"—one who "can at first be a little off-putting, but once you get to know her, she's not a bad chick to have on your side".[49] IGN also listed Hermione as their second top _Harry Potter_ character, praising her character development.[50]

Philip Nel of Kansas State University notes that "Rowling, who worked for Amnesty International, evokes her social activism through Hermione's passion for oppressed elves and the formation of her 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare'".[51]

However, in an analysis for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Rowland Manthrope states that "seven books on, we still only know her as swottish, sensible Hermione—a caricature, not a character."[52]

Portrayals[edit] Film series[edit]

Emma Watson portrayed Hermione in all eight _Harry Potter_ films. Watson's Oxford theatre teacher passed her name on to the casting agents of _Philosopher's Stone_ , impressed with her school play performances.[53] Though Watson took her audition seriously, she "never really thought she had any chance" of getting the part.[54] The producers were impressed by Watson's self-confidence and she outperformed the thousands of other girls who had applied.[55]

Rowling herself was supportive of Watson after her first screen test.[53] When asked if she thought actors suited the characters, Rowling said, "Yes, I did. Emma Watson in particular was very, very like Hermione when I first spoke to her, I knew she was perfect from that first phone call."[5]

Watson was well-received for the first film; IGN even commented that "from Hermione Granger's perfect introduction to her final scene, Watson is better than I could have possibly imagined. She steals the show."[56] IGN also wrote that her "astute portrayal of Hermione has already become a favorite among fans."[57]

Before the production of _Half-Blood Prince_ , Watson considered not returning,[58] but eventually decided that "the pluses outweighed the minuses" and that she could not bear to see anyone else play Hermione.[59]

Watson has said that Hermione is a character who makes "brain not beauty cool," and that though Hermione is "slightly socially inept," she is "not ashamed of herself."[60] When filming _Chamber of Secrets_ , Watson was "adamant" that she wasn't like Hermione, but she reflects that "as I got older, I realised she was the greatest role model a girl could have."[61] In 2007, before the release of _Order of the Phoenix,_ Watson said, "There are too many stupid girls in the media. Hermione's not scared to be clever. I think sometimes really smart girls dumb themselves down a bit, and that's bad. When I was nine or ten, I would get really upset when they tried to make me look geeky, but now I absolutely love it. I find it's so much pressure to be beautiful. Hermione doesn't care what she looks like. She's a complete tomboy."[59]

Screenwriter Steve Kloves revealed in a 2003 interview that Hermione was his favourite character. "There's something about her fierce intellect coupled with a complete lack of understanding of how she affects people sometimes that I just find charming and irresistible to write."[9]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ [edit]

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , Hermione Granger is played by the South African-born actress Noma Dumezweni, also known for her work in _Linda_ , _A Raisin in the Sun_ and _A Human Being Died That Night_.[62] Dumezweni described the role as a "privilege and a responsibility" and said that "we all aspire to be Hermione."[63] The choice of a black actress to play the part led to criticism on social media, which J.K. Rowling described as being by "a bunch of racists", adding that the books never explicitly mentioned her race or skin colour, and that she has been portrayed as black in fan art.[64] Emma Watson also expressed her support for the actress, tweeting that she looked forward to seeing her in the role.[65] Dumezweni herself called the backlash "so unimaginative",[66] stating that "So many young actors and actresses have told me that they're so pleased I'm playing Hermione because they can see a version of themselves on the stage."[67]

Dumezweni received praise for her performance; _The Independent_ commented that she "did a tremendous job as the stern witch."[68] At the 2017 Laurence Olivier Awards, Dumezweni received the Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role for her portrayal of Hermione.[67]

In popular culture[edit]

Hermione has been parodied in numerous sketches and animated series. On _Saturday Night Live_ , Hermione was played by Lindsay Lohan.[69] On his show _Big Impression_ , Alistair McGowan did a sketch called "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone". It featured impressions of Nigella Lawson as Hermione.[70] In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Miranda Richardson, who plays Rita Skeeter in the Harry Potter films, featured as Hermione.[71][72] Hermione also features in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which she appears as Herheiny and is portrayed by Lisa Foiles. _The Wedge_ , an Australian sketch comedy, parodies Hermione and Harry in love on a _"Cooking With..."_ show before being caught by Snape.[73] Hermione also appears as Hermione Ranger in _Harry Podder: Dude Where's My Wand?_ , a play by Desert Star Theater in Utah, written by sisters Laura J., Amy K. and Anna M. Lewis.[74][75] In the 2008 American comedy film _Yes Man_ , Allison (played by Zooey Deschanel) accompanies Carl (Jim Carrey) to a Harry Potter-themed party dressed as Hermione.

In _Harry Cover_ , a French comic book parody of the _Harry Potter_ series by Pierre Veys (subsequently translated into Spanish and English), Hermione appears as Harry Cover's friend Hormone.[76] Hermione also appears in _The Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega, and in the _A Very Potter Musical_ _,_ _A Very Potter Sequel_ _,_ and _A Very Potter Senior Year_ musicals by StarKid Productions played by Bonnie Gruesen in the first two and Meredith Stepien in the third.

Bibliography[edit] _Page numbers shown as (UK/US) where applicable_

Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3.

Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3849-2/U.S. ISBN 0-439-06486-4.

Rowling, J. K. (1999). _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-4215-5/U.S. ISBN 0-439-13635-0.

Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN0-7475-4624-X/U.S. ISBN 0-439-13959-7.

Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-5100-6/U.S. ISBN 0-439-35806-X.

Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-8108-8/U.S. ISBN 0-439-78454-9.

Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 1-55192-976-7/U.S. ISBN 0-545-01022-5.

References[edit]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** Rowling, J.K. "Section:Extra Stuff — Hermione Granger". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 16 September 2008. Retrieved 19 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Jean Granger". Retrieved 7 December 2014.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "F.A.Q.: When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, was she nearly eleven or nearly twelve?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2012-02-08. Retrieved 9 February 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". . 15 August 2004. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling's World Book Day Chat". . 4 March 2004. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". . 15 August 2004. Retrieved 5 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Accio Quote Home Page". . Retrieved 1 January 2011. Jo loathes Pansy Parkinson who represents every girl who ever teased her

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD: Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's Books That Made a Difference". _O, The Oprah Magazine_. January 2001. Retrieved 1 January 2011. My feminist conscience is saved by Hermione, who's the brightest character. I love Hermione as a character.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Transcript of National Press Club author's luncheon". NPR Radio on Accio Quote!. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1999). "JKR quotes about Names and Naming: Accio Quote! The Largest Archive of J.K. Rowling Quotes on the Web". . Retrieved 10 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 127/171

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 132/180

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 202/278

 **Jump up** Rowling (1998) p. 48/59

 **Jump up** Rowling (1998) p. 249/340

 **Jump up** Rowling (1999) p. 62/78

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling (1999) p. 231–317/314–435

 **Jump up** Rowling (2000) pp. 360/413–414

 **Jump up** Rowling (2000) p. 631/727

 **Jump up** Rowling (2003) pgg. 698/792, 754/856

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pg. 220/233

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pp. 317-318

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pg. 607/651

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007) p. 502/625

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007) pp. 589/735–736

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling (2007) p. 604/755

 **Jump up** Brown, Jen (26 July 2007). "Finished 'Potter'? Rowling tells what happens next". _Today_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Toler, Lindsay (5 August 2007). "'Harry Potter' author ties up loose ends". _The Arizona Republic_. London. Associated Press. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Jean Granger". _The Harry Potter Lexicon_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Freier, Mary P. (2014-01-01). "The Librarian in Rowling's Harry Potter Series". _CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture_. **16** (3). ISSN 1481-4374. doi:10.7771/1481-4374.2197.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant, translated on The Leaky Cauldron_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 5 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "A Good Scare". _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 28 February 2010. Retrieved 5 December2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me(BBC Christmas Special)". BBC, transcript on Accio Quote!. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "An Evening with Harry, Carrie and Garp: Readings and questions #1". . 1 August 2006. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007)[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview". The Connection (WBUR Radio), transcript on Accio Quote!. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling (2003) p. 353/398

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** "World Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling". South West News Service, transcript on Accio Quote!. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 108

 **Jump up** Rowling (1999) pp. 298-299

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p.159

 **Jump up** "America Online chat transcript". on Accio Quote!. 19 October 2000. Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2011-08-06. Retrieved 2 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Danaerys Targaryen: Feminism for the Iron Throne". . 2013-05-29. Retrieved 2014-05-29.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Dresang, Eliza T. (2004). "Hermione Granger and the Heritage of Gender". _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter_. University of Missouri Press. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** UGO Team (21 January 2010). "Best Heroes of All Time". _UGO Networks_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Donahue, Deidre (16 November 2001). "'Potter' inspires academic analysis". _USA Today_. Retrieved 1 January2011.

 **Jump up** Manthrope, Rowland (29 July 2007). "A farewell to charms". _The Observer_. Retrieved 10 February 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Watson, Emma. "Emma". Emma Watson's Official Website. Retrieved 3 August 2007.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** "When Danny met Harry". _The Times_. UK. 3 November 2001.

 **Jump up** Kulkani, Dhananjay (23 June 2004). "Emma Watson, New Teenage Sensation!". Buzzle. Archived from the originalon 29 June 2012. Retrieved 3 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Brian (16 November 2001). "Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". IGN. Retrieved 16 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Steve Head; Brian Linder (16 November 2001). "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Interviews". Retrieved 16 October 2010.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Gets Cold Feet". IGN. 26 September 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Listfield, Emily (8 July 2007). "We're all so grown up!". _Parade_. Retrieved 3 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Emma Watson's speech at Oxford Union, Oxford University". 12 November 2006. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** "Chamber of Secrets". Emma Watson Official Site. Retrieved 31 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Tan, Monica (21 December 2015). "Noma Dumezweni cast as Hermione in new Harry Potter stage play". .

 **Jump up** Trueman, Matt (26 February 2016). "Noma Dumezweni on playing Hermione in Harry Potter: 'we all aspire to be her'". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** Rebecca Ratcliffe (5 June 2016). "JK Rowling tells of anger at attacks on casting of black Hermione". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 November 2016. Author says Noma Dumezweni is 'best for the job' in West End play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child ... JK Rowling has revealed her frustration at online reaction by "a bunch of racists" to news that the role of Hermione will be played by a black actress in the eagerly awaited new play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. ... Rowling has pointed out that there is no reason why Hermione should be white. The books don't explicitly mention her race or skin colour, and she is often portrayed as black in fan art.

 **Jump up** Shepherd, Jack (3 January 2016). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: Emma Watson responds to Noma Dumezweni's casting as Hermione". _The Independent_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** "Black actress Noma Dumezweni reacts to Hermione Granger casting". _BBC Newsbeat_. 12 January 2016. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Furness, Hannah (9 April 2017). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child casts its spell over the Oliviers with a record-breaking nine awards". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 15 May2017.

 **Jump up** Shepherd, Jack (25 July 2016). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, review: A magical experience tailor made for the stage". _The Independent_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

 **Jump up** .

 **Jump up** "'Harry Podder' to open on stage". _HighBeam Research_. 5 June 2005.

 **Jump up** "Harry Cover". Bédéthèque. Retrieved 8 June 2007.

External links[edit]

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Hermione's entry at Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

 **Hermione Granger**

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Child characters in film

Child characters in literature

Female characters in literature

Female characters in film

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional politicians

Film sidekicks

Harry Potter characters

Sidekicks in literature

Teenage characters in film

Time travelers

Witchcraft in film

Witchcraft in written fiction

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

Edit

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Чӑвашла

Čeština

Dansk

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 10:46.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own shit

One day, HArry said," Ha i have the longest page. LOLOLOL"

Hermoine said, Its not how long that matters, its how you use it."

Harry potter said, "Huh?'

Hermione said," Actually theres more. According to wiikippedia,

Lord Voldemort

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Voldemort" redirects here. For the software project, see_ _Voldemort (distributed data store)_ _._

 _"He Who Cannot Be Named" redirects here. For the member of the Dwarves, see_ _Dwarves (band)_ _. For Him Who Is Not to be Named, see_ _Hastur_ _._

Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle

 _Harry Potter_ character

Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort in  
 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Ralph Fiennes, as the Dark Lord finally resurrected from HP4 to the end of the film series in _HP7 – Part 2_  
Frank Dillane, as a fifteen-year-old in _HP6_  
Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, as an eleven-year-old in _HP6_  
Christian Coulson, as a sixteen-year-old in _HP2_  
Ian Hart, voice in _HP1_  
Richard Bremmer, non-faced in _HP1_  
Eddie Izzard, _The Lego Batman Movie_

House

Slytherin

 **Lord Voldemort** (/ˈvoʊldəmɔːr/,[1][2] or /ˈvoʊldəmɔːrt/ in the films; born **Tom Marvolo Riddle** ) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in J. K. Rowling's series of _Harry Potter_ novels. Voldemort first appeared in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , which was released in 1997. Voldemort appears either in person or in flashbacks in each book and its film adaptation in the series, except the third, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , where he is only mentioned.

Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Nearly every witch or wizard dares not utter his unmentionable name, and refers to him instead with such expressions as " **You-Know-Who** ", " **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** " or " **the Dark Lord** ". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[3] one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler.

According to Rowling, the 't' in "Voldemort" is silent,[1] as it is in the French word for death, _"_ _mort_ _"_.[2] Jim Dale pronounced it so in the first four US audiobooks, yet the characters in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ pronounced the "t"—after which Dale changed his audiobook pronunciation accordingly.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

5Family

5.1Family tree

5.2Riddle family

5.3Gaunt family

6Reception

7In popular culture

8References

9External links

Character development

In a 2001 interview, Rowling said Voldemort was invented as a nemesis for Harry Potter (the protagonist of the novels), and she intentionally did not flesh out Voldemort's backstory at first. "The basic idea [was that Harry] didn't know he was a wizard ... And so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was. ... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him. ... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And—so—but for some mysterious reason the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard, who has been in hiding ever since."[4]

In the second book, Rowling establishes that Voldemort hates non-pure-blood wizards, despite being a half-blood himself. In a 2000 interview with the BBC, Rowling described Voldemort as a self-hating bully: "Well I think it is often the case that the biggest bullies take what they know to be their own defects, as they see it, and they put them right on someone else and then they try and destroy the other and that's what Voldemort does."[5] In the same year, Rowling became more precise about Voldemort. She began to link him to real-life tyrants, describing him as "a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering".[6] In 2004, though, Rowling said that she did not base Voldemort on any real person.[7]In 2006, Rowling told an interviewer that Voldemort at his core has a human fear: the fear of death. She said: "Voldemort's fear is death, ignominious death. I mean, he regards death itself as ignominious. He thinks that it's a shameful human weakness, as you know. His worst fear is death."[8]

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes that Voldemort is so feared in the wizarding world that it is considered dangerous even to speak his name. Most characters in the novels refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" rather than say his name aloud. In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , a Taboo is placed upon the name, such that Voldemort or his followers may trace anyone who utters it. By this means, his followers eventually find and capture Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In the second book, Rowling reveals that _I am Lord Voldemort_ is an anagram of the character's birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to the author, Voldemort's name is an invented word.[9] Some literary analysts have considered possible meanings in the name: Philip Nel states that _Voldemort_ is derived from the French for "flight of death",[10] and in a 2002 paper, Nilsen and Nilsen suggest that readers get a "creepy feeling" from the name Voldemort, because of the French word "mort" ("death") within it and that word's association with cognate English words derived from the Latin _mors._ [11]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort makes his debut in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. In this story, Rowling introduces him as the Dark Lord who murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, but as a result of his mother's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for him, baby Harry survives when Voldemort tries to murder him with a Killing Curse. Voldemort is disembodied, and Harry carries a mysterious scar on his forehead as a result. In the book, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to regain his dissolved body by stealing the titular Philosopher's Stone. To achieve his objective, Voldemort uses Professor Quirrell's aid by latching onto the back of Quirrell's head. However, at the climax of the book, Harry manages to prevent Voldemort from stealing the stone.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second instalment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling introduces Tom Marvolo Riddle, a manifestation of a teenage Voldemort that resides inside a magical diary found by Ginny Weasley. In this book, Ginny is written as a shy girl with a crush on Harry. Feeling anxious and lonely, she begins to write into the diary and shares her deepest fears with the sympathetic Tom. However, at the climax of the story, when Riddle rearranges the letters in his name to write "I am Lord Voldemort", Riddle is revealed as a magical manifestation of the boy who would later grow up to become the Dark Lord. Riddle states he has grown strong on Ginny's fears and eventually possesses her, using her as a pawn to unlock the Chamber of Secrets, whence a basilisk is set free and petrifies several Hogwarts students. Harry defeats the manifestation of Riddle from the diary and the basilisk.[12] In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Albus Dumbledore reveals to Harry that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Voldemort does not appear in the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , either in person or as a magical manifestation. He is, however, heard when Harry passes out from the harsh effects of a Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ [13] Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort appears at the start and the climax of the book. Rowling lets many seemingly unrelated plot elements fall into order. It is revealed that Voldemort's minion Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Hogwarts professor Mad-Eye Moody, has manipulated the events of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's favour. Voldemort's goal is to teleport Harry under Dumbledore's watch as a reluctant participant to the Little Hangletongraveyard, where the Riddle family is buried.[14] Harry is captured and, after Pettigrew uses Harry's blood to fulfil a gruesome magical ritual, Voldemort regains his body and is restored to his full power.[15] For the first time in the series, Rowling describes his appearance: "tall and skeletally thin", with a face "whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils".[14] Rowling writes that his "hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness".[14] It was revealed that, while in Albania, Pettigrew had captured the Ministry of Magic official Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured for information about the Ministry.[16] After they learned that Barty Crouch Jr, a faithful Death Eater, had been smuggled out of Azkaban and was privately confined at his father's house, they killed her. With Pettigrew's help, Voldemort creates a small, rudimentary body, corporeal enough to travel and perform magic, and formulated a plan to restore his own body by capturing Harry. A portion of the plan had been overheard by Frank Bryce, a gardener, whom Voldemort then killed.[16] Voldemort then completes his plan and returns to life in his full body as a result of the ritual with Harry's blood. He then summons his Death Eaters to the graveyard to witness the death of Harry as he challenges Harry to a duel. However, when Voldemort duels Harry, their wands become magically locked together due to the twin Phoenix feather cores of the wands. Because of a phenomenon later revealed as Priori Incantatem, ghost-like manifestations of Voldemort's most recent victims (including Harry's parents) then appear and distract Voldemort, allowing Harry just enough time to escape via Portkey with the body of fellow-student, Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Voldemort appears at the climax of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , having again plotted against Harry.[18] In this book, Harry goes through extreme emotional stress, and according to Rowling, it was necessary to prove that Harry is emotionally vulnerable and thus human, in contrast to his nemesis Voldemort, who is emotionally invulnerable and thus inhuman: "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, there's a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. […] and Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down."[19] In this book, Voldemort makes liberal use of the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe that he has returned.[17] Voldemort engineers a plot to free Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters from Azkaban and then embarks on a scheme to retrieve the full record of a prophecy stored in the Department of Mysteries regarding Harry and himself. He sends a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the prophecy, where the Order of the Phoenix meets them. All but Bellatrix are captured, and Voldemort engages in a ferocious duel with Dumbledore. When Dumbledore gets the upper hand, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry but finds that he cannot; Harry is too full of that which Voldemort finds incomprehensible, and which he detests as weakness: love. Sensing that Dumbledore could win, Voldemort disapparates, but not before the Minister for Magic sees him in person, making his return to life public knowledge in the next book.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Voldemort does not appear in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , although his presence and actions are felt: he once again declares war, and begins to rise to power once more. He murders Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and begins to target members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Emmeline Vance.

Rowling uses several chapters as exposition to establish Voldemort's backstory. In a series of flashbacks, using the pensieveas a plot device, she reveals that Voldemort is the son of the witch Merope Gaunt and a muggle called Tom Riddle. Riddle abandons Merope before their child's birth, soon after which Merope dies, just hours after giving birth.[20] After living in an orphanage, young Riddle meets Dumbledore, who tells him he is a wizard and arranges for him to attend Hogwarts.[21] Riddle is outwardly a model student, but is in reality a psychopath who takes sadistic pleasure in using his powers to harm and control people. He eventually murders his father and grandparents as revenge for abandoning him.[22] The book also discusses Riddle's hatred of "Muggles", his obsession with Horcruxes, and his desire to split his soul to achieve immortality.[23]Rowling stated Voldemort's conception under the influence of a love potion symbolises the prejudicial circumstances under which he was brought into the world.[24]

In the main plot of the book, Voldemort's next step is to engineer an assault on Hogwarts, and to attack Dumbledore. This is accomplished by Draco Malfoy, who arranges transportation of Death Eaters into Hogwarts by a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, which bypass the extensive protective enchantments placed around the school.[25] The cabinets allow Voldemort's Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, where battle commences and Dumbledore is cornered. Hogwarts professor (and re-doubled agent) Severus Snape uses the Killing Curse against Dumbledore when Draco could not force himself to do so.[25]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _Further information:_ _Deathly Hallows (objects)_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.[26] Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards.[26] After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem),[27] he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker.[28] His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb.

Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes.[29] Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore.[30] He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.[31] When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand.[31] However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry's body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him.[32]

Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost.[33]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , it is revealed that Bellatrix gave birth to Voldemort's daughter Delphi in Malfoy Manorbefore the Battle of Hogwarts. Twenty-two years later, Delphi poses as Cedric's cousin and manipulates Harry and Ginny's second son Albus Severus Potter, his friend, Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy into stealing a prototype Time Turner with which she hopes to resurrect her father. Using the Time Turner, Scorpius accidentally creates an alternative timeline where Voldemort killed Harry at the battle and now rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to achieve this future, Delphi travels to Godric's Hollow on the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, hoping to avert the prophecy that led to her father's downfall. After receiving a message from his son, Harry, together with Ron, Hermione and Draco (who by now has become friends with Harry after they join forces to save their respective sons) transfigures himself into Voldemort so that he can distract Delphi, allowing them to overpower her. The real Voldemort kills Harry's parents as prophesied, and Delphi is sent to Azkaban.

Portrayals within films

Young Tom in his fifth year at Hogwarts as played by Christian Coulson in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Voldemort appears in seven _Harry Potter_ films, namely _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. Several actors have portrayed him in his varying incarnations and ages.

In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer,[34] though his face is never seen. His next appearance would be in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson).

Ralph Fiennes portrays Voldemort from _Goblet of Fire_ to _Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. Unlike in the book, his pupils are not cat-like and his eyes are blue, because producer David Heyman felt that his evil would not be able to be seen and would not fill the audience with fear (his eyes do briefly take on a snake-like appearance when he opens them after turning human, but quickly turn normal). As in the book, the film version of Voldemort has snake-like slit nostrils with the flesh of his nose significantly pressed back. Ralph Fiennes' nose was not covered in makeup on the set, but was digitally removed in post-production. In this first appearance, Voldemort also has a forked tongue, but this element was removed for the subsequent films.

Fiennes stated that he had two weeks to shoot the climactic showdown scene where he is gloating over a terrified Harry, played by Daniel Radcliffe. Fiennes said with a chuckle: "I have no doubt children will be afraid of me now if they weren't before." In preparation, he read the novel _Goblet of Fire_ , but jokingly conceded: "I was only interested in my scene, and I had to go through thousands and thousands of other scenes which I did, dutifully, until I got to my scene and I read it many, many, many, many, many times and that was my research."[35] Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [36] and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Part 2_.

Fiennes's nephew, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, portrayed Tom Riddle as a child in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time filming arrived Christian Coulson was 29, and not considered suitable to return as the adolescent Riddle. Thomas James Longley was originally scheduled to take over the role, but last minute renegotiations saw Frank Dillane cast instead.[37][38]

Characterisation Outward appearance

After he regains his body in the fourth book, Rowling describes Voldemort as having pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers.[14] As mentioned in the first chapter of the seventh book, he also has no hair or lips. Earlier in life, as seen through flashbacks contained in the second and sixth books, Tom Marvolo Riddle was handsome[21] and tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could charm many people with his looks. The transformation into his monstrous state is believed to have been the result of creating his Horcruxes and becoming less human as he continued to divide his soul.[23] In the films, Voldemort's eyes are blue with round pupils.

Personality

Rowling described Voldemort as "the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years".[4] She elaborated that he is a "raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering", and whose only ambition in life is to become all-powerful and immortal. He is also a sadist who hurts and murders people—especially Muggles—just for pleasure. He has no conscience, feels no remorse, and does not recognise the worth and humanity of anybody except himself.[39] He feels no need for human companionship or friendship, and cannot comprehend love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Voldemort". Rowling also stated that Voldemort is "incredibly power hungry. Racist, really",[40] and that if Voldemort were to look into the Mirror of Erised, he would see "Himself, all-powerful and eternal. That's what he wants."[41]

Rowling also stated that Voldemort's conception by influence of Amortentia—a love potion administered by his mother, a witch named Merope Gaunt, to the Muggle Tom Riddle—is related to his inability to understand love; it is "a symbolic way of showing that he came from a loveless union—but of course, everything would have changed if Merope had survived and raised him herself and loved him. The enchantment under which Tom Riddle fathered Voldemort is important because it shows coercion, and there can't be many more prejudicial ways to enter the world than as the result of such a union".[24]

Like most archetypical villains, Voldemort's arrogance leads to his downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. However, while he had many traits of a megalomaniac, he did not have all, as one common trait associated with megalomania and narcissists was shifting blame. Voldemort admitted he paid an expensive price in attacking the parents of Harry Potter, and carefully studied what went wrong when reorganizing his Death Eaters, ultimately placing the blame upon himself. According to Rowling, his Boggart would be his own corpse.[42]Rowling also said that the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry accepts mortality, and thus Harry is in the end stronger than his nemesis.[24]

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes Voldemort as an extremely powerful, intelligent, and ruthless Dark Wizard. He is known as one of the greatest Legilimens in the world and a highly accomplished Occlumens; he can read minds and shield his own from penetration. Besides Dumbledore, he is also the only wizard ever known to be able to apparate silently.[ _citation needed_ ]Voldemort was also said to fear one wizard alone, Dumbledore.

In the final book, Voldemort flies unsupported, something that amazes those who see it.[27] Voldemort, like his ancestral family, the Gaunts, is a Parselmouth, meaning he can converse with serpents. This skill was inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family speak Parseltongue among themselves. This highly unusual trait may be preserved through inbreeding, a practice employed by the Gaunt Family to maintain their blood's purity. When Voldemort attempts to kill Harry his ability to speak Parseltongue is passed to Harry through the small bit of the former's soul. After that bit of soul is destroyed, Harry loses this ability.[43] In a flashback in the sixth novel, Voldemort boasts to Dumbledore during a job interview that he has "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before".[44] Dumbledore states that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive[45] and that even Dumbledore's most powerful protective spells and charms would likely be insufficient if Voldemort returned to full power. Dumbledore also said that Voldemort was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.[12] Although Voldemort remains highly accomplished and prodigious in skill, he is enormously lacking and highly inept in the most powerful magic, love. This inability to love and trust others proves to be Voldemort's greatest weakness in the series. Voldemort initially voices scepticism that his own magic might not be the most powerful,[44] but upon returning to power, he admits to his Death Eaters that he had overlooked the ancient and powerful magic which Lily Potter invoked and that would protect Harry from harm.[46]

On her website, Rowling wrote that Voldemort's wand is made of yew, whose sap is poisonous and which symbolises death. It forms a deliberate contrast to Harry's wand, which is made of holly, which she chose because holly is alleged to repel evil.[47]

Rowling establishes in the books that Voldemort is magically connected to Harry via Harry's forehead scar. He disembodies himself when his Killing Curse targeting Harry rebounds on him, leaving the scar on Harry's forehead. In the books, and to a lesser extent in the films, Harry's scar serves as an indicator of Voldemort's presence: it burns when the Dark Lord is near or when Voldemort is feeling murderous or exultant. According to Rowling, by attacking Harry when he was a baby Voldemort gave him "tools [that] no other wizard possessed—the scar and the ability it conferred, a magical window into Voldemort's mind".[48]

Family Family tree

 _Note: The names 'Thomas' and 'Mary' Riddle are taken from the films, and Delphini appears only in the_ Cursed Child _play. The Potter Family is not shown._

[show]Voldemort family tree

Riddle family

The **Riddle family** , an old gentry family, consisted of old Thomas and Mary Riddle and their son, Tom Riddle, Esq. They owned over half of the valley that the town of Little Hangleton lay in, and Thomas was the most prominent inhabitant of that town. They lived in a large house with fine gardens, but were unpopular amongst the local residents due to their snobbish attitudes. Tom, apparently the only child of Thomas and Mary, indulged in the typical pursuits of the upper class in the first half of the twentieth century, socialising with attractive women of his class, riding horses, and enjoying his status in the town.

Rowling revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ that young Merope Gaunt made efforts to get as close to Tom as she could, peering at him through the windows and bushes at every opportunity. Morfin noticed his sister's affection for Tom, and hexed him as he rode by, covering him in hives. This breach of wizarding law, and the ensuing violent struggle with Ministry of Magic officials, led to Marvolo and Morfin being imprisoned in Azkaban. As surmised by Dumbledore, once Merope was alone and no longer dominated by her father, she could make her move for Tom. She offered Tom a drink laced with a love potion as he rode by one day without his attractive companion, Cecilia. He became infatuated with Merope and they eloped. Within three months of the marriage, Merope became pregnant. Merope decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, having come to the belief such enchantment of a man was tantamount to slavery. She also revealed her witch status to Tom, believing either that he had fallen in love with her on his own or he would at least stay for their unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom quickly left his pregnant wife and went home to his parents, claiming to have been "hoodwinked" and tricked into marrying Merope.[20] Tom Marvolo Riddle, their son, was born on 31 December 1926[49] and was left to grow up in an orphanage, as Merope had died soon after giving birth.

Readers first learn about the doom of the Riddles in the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tom Riddle, Esq. and his parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Riddles' gardener Frank Bryce was blamed for the murders in the Muggle world,[16] though he was never charged or tried, while in the wizarding world Morfin Gaunt was framed for them[22] and died in Azkaban prison.

In the film adaptation of _The Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort's grandparents were given the names Thomas and Mary Riddle.

Gaunt family

Most of the exposition of the **House of Gaunt's** background occurs in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , through the medium of Dumbledore's Pensieve. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential family, and are the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages intended to preserve the pureblood line had reduced them to poverty and squalor, as shown in the Pensieve's "memory" that Harry and Dumbledore witnessed. Like Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts spoke Parseltongue. At the time of the story, the Gaunts owned hardly any assets save for a ramshackle shanty in Little Hangleton, which stood in a thicket in a valley opposite the Riddle House. Like the Riddles, the Gaunts were also unpopular with the local residents, but for the opposite reason; their squalor was looked down upon and the vicious behavior of the Gaunt men earned them a reputation for being vulgar and intimidating.[20]

 **Marvolo** Gaunt was the last Gaunt family patriarch. He was sentenced to a short term in Azkaban for his and his son's assault upon a Ministry of Magic official; this affected his health and he died soon after returning home. His signet ring passed to his son, **Morfin** Gaunt, who was convicted of assaulting a Muggle, and later died in Azkaban, convicted this time as a party to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr and Riddle's parents by his nephew.[22] The real culprit was discovered much later by Dumbledore, who visited Morfin in Azkaban to gather information about Voldemort. After Dumbledore successfully extracted Morfin's memory of his encounter with his nephew, he tried to use the evidence to have Morfin released, but Morfin died before the decision could be made. Morfin being the last male Gaunt, the House of Gaunt ended with his death.

 **Merope** Gaunt /mɛˈroʊpiː/ was the daughter of Marvolo, sister of Morfin. Harry's first impression of her was that she looked "like the most defeated person he had ever seen", probably because she lived in raggedness, squalor, and abuse. She married Tom Riddle Sr and became pregnant within three months of the wedding.[20] It is suggested that she tricked her husband into loving her by using a love potion, but when she became pregnant, she chose to stop administering the potion. It is implied that Merope had grown tired of living the lie and thought that her husband might have grown to love her, or that he might have stayed for the sake of their unborn child; however, he left her. Desperate, Merope wandered through the streets of London. The only thing she had left was the heavy gold locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of her family's most treasured items, which she sold for a small amount. When she was due to give birth, she stumbled into a Muggleorphanage, where she gave birth to her only son, **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. She died within the next hour.

 **Gormlaith** Gaunt was a 17th-century descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and like Salazar, a Parselmouth. Her wand was that which once belonged to Salazar himself. Educated at Hogwarts, Gormlaith lived in Ireland in the early 1600s. In about 1608, Gormlaith killed her estranged unnamed sister, and her sister's husband, William Sayre (a descendant of the Irish witch Morrigan), and kidnapped their five-year-old daughter, Isolt Sayre, raising her in the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or "Hag's Glen", because she felt that her parents' association with Muggles would badly influence Islot. Fanatical and cruel, Gormlaith used Dark magic to isolate Islot from others, forbade her a wand, and did not allow her to attend Hogwarts as she herself had, disgusted that it was now filled with Muggle-borns. After twelve years with Gormlaith, Islot stole Gormlaith's wand and fled to the Colonies and settled in Massachusetts, where she founded the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Gormlaith learned of the school, she pursued her niece in Massachusetts, where she was killed by Isolt's friend, William the Pukwudgie, with a venom-tipped arrow.[50]

The Gaunts, including Voldemort, are distantly related to Harry because they are descendants of the Peverell brothers.[51]

Reception

Several people have drawn a parallel between Voldemort and some politicians. Rowling has admitted that Voldemort was "a sort of" Adolf Hitler, and that there is some parallel with Nazism in her books.[52][53] Rowling also compared Voldemort with Joseph Stalin, with whom he shares several traits, including that of renouncing his family name in favour of one which would invoke fear and strength.[54] Alfonso Cuarón, director of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ compared Voldemort with George W. Bush and Saddam Hussein, as the two of them "...have selfish interests and are very much in love with power. Also, a disregard for the environment. A love for manipulating people."[55] Andrew Slack and the Harry Potter Alliance compare media consolidation in the U.S. to Voldemort's regime in _Deathly Hallows_ and its control over the _Daily Prophet_ and other media saying that "Once Voldemort took over every form of media in the wizarding world, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix formed an independent media movement called 'Potterwatch'. Now the HP Alliance and Wizard Rock have come together to fight for a Potterwatch movement in the real world to fight back against Big VoldeMedia from further pushing out local and foreign news, minority representation, and the right to a Free Press."[56] Julia Turner from _Slate Magazine_ also noted similarities between the events of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the current War on Terror. She said that Voldemort takes up terrorism by destroying bridges, murdering innocents, and forcing children to kill their elders.[57]

Voldemort has also been compared with other characters within fiction, for example Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_ ; they are, during the time when the main plot takes place, seeking to recover their lost power after having been considered dead or at least no longer a threat, and are also so feared that they are sometimes unnamed.[58]

IGN listed Voldemort as their seventh favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him "truly frightening".[59]

In 2014, ranked him #7 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list, while they ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter Villains" and "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" lists two years later.

In popular culture

Several campaigns have used Voldemort to compare his evilness to the influence of politicians, large media and corporations. "Lord Voldemort" is a nickname sometimes used for Peter Mandelson.[60] Voldemort is also a recurring theme among wizard rock bands. _Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!_ is the second album from Harry and the Potters, and the character is mentioned in songs such as "The Dark Lord Lament" and "Flesh, Blood, and Bone".

Voldemort has been parodied in various venues. In _The Simpsons_ 13th season's premiere, "Treehouse of Horror XII", Montgomery Burns appears as Lord Montymort.[61] A parody of Voldemort appears in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ as Lord Moldybutt, an enemy of Nigel Planter (a parody of Harry).[62] Voldemort also appears in the _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. One of the episodes including him was the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[63]

In _Time_ , Lon Tweeten shows with _Continuing the Magic_ possible future book covers laced with pop culture references. One of them, the "Dark Lord of the Dance", shows Voldemort teaming up with Harry on Broadway.[64] In the _MAD Magazine_ parodies of the films, the character is called Lord Druckermort, a backwards reference to the magazine's longtime caricaturist Mort Drucker. In Alan Moore's _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ , a young Tom Marvolo Riddle (introduced as "Tom", whose middle name is a "marvel" and last name is a "conundrum") appears, and becomes the new avatar of Oliver Haddo at the story's conclusion.[65] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Voldemort is played by actor Joe Walker.

Voldemort also appeared in the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London as an inflatable representation of children's literature villains, alongside The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Cruella de Vil.[66]

Outside of the _Harry Potter_ video games, Voldemort is also playable in _Lego Dimensions_ , with archive audio of Ralph Fiennes's portrayal in the films used for his voiceovers. Voldemort also appears in _The Lego Batman Movie_ voiced by Eddie Izzard as one of the prisoners in the Phantom Zone that the Joker recruits to take over Gotham City.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Enchanted with Potter Literature: Fans line up for hours to get their books signed". _The Orange County Register_. Santa Ana, CA. 26 October 1999. Retrieved 28 December2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ HPL: Lord Voldemort: Quick facts

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]; Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling talks about Book Four". cBBC Newsround. 8 July 2000.

 **Jump up** Jensen, Jeff. (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa & Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio).

 **Jump up** Nel, Philip (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 2002). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (1998). "The Heir of Slytherin". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1999). "Professor Trelawney's Prediction". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ [HP4], chapters 32 to 35

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Riddle House". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Parting of the Ways". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). "Beyond the Veil". _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.

 **Jump up** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the originalon 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The House of Gaunt". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "A Sluggish Memory". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Horcruxes". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ ""J." K. rowling web chat transcript". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The Lightning-Struck Tower". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Seven Potters". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Thief". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Battle of Hogwarts". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Elder Wand". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Forest Again". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Flaw in the Plan". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** "Credit Confusion". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 7 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Fischer, Paul. "Ralph Fiennes for "White Countess" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"". Retrieved 7 January2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Warner Bros. 2 August 2006. Retrieved 23 December 2006.

 **Jump up** "Thomas James Longley". Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trivia". _Dark Horizons_. 15 July 2009. Archived from the original on 5 July 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (7 September 2000). "Fire Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 20 April 2008.

 **Jump up** _A Good Scare_. _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 14 January 2008. Retrieved 3 November2008.

 **Jump up** "What Jo says about...Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle". Retrieved 3 November 2008.

 **Jump up** ""Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron". 16 July 2005.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling web chat transcript". 30 July 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Lord Voldemort's Request". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Death Eaters". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** " F.A.Q". Archived from the original on 5 February 2012.

 **Jump up** F.A.Q Archived 14 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (June 28, 2016). "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Pottermore.

 **Jump up** "TIME Person of The Year Runner-up: J.K. Rowling". _Time_. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 6 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore!". _Entertainment Weekly - PopWatch Blog_. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows" – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up**

Pierce, Nev. Reel Life, 28 July 2003 BBC

Carla Power & Devin Gordon (4 August 2003). "Caution:Wizard at Work". _Newsweek magazine_. Retrieved 1 May 2009.

 **Jump up**

Steel, Sharon (20 December 2007). "Challenging Voldemedia". _The Boston Phoenix_

Slack, Andrew (25 May 2011). "Harry Potter Fans and the Fight Against 'VoldeMedia'". The Huffington Post.

 **Jump up** Turner, Julia When Harry Met Osama; Terrorism comes to Hogwarts, 20 July 2005

 **Jump up** Monroe, Caroline. "How Much Was Rowling Inspired by Tolkien?". GreenBooks. . Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** _Daily Telegraph_ page 23, 20 December 2008.

 **Jump up** "Treehouse of Horror XII" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive Archived 15 July 2007 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Weird Al Yankovic Biography (1959–)". . . Retrieved 10 June 2007.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Lon Tweeten (2007). "Continuing the Magic" (PDF). _Time_. Retrieved 11 May 2010.

 **Jump up** _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ by Alan Mooreand Kevin O'Neill (July 2011)

Brooks, Xan (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics opening ceremony – as it happened". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 28 July 2012.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Lord Voldemort at Harry Potter Lexicon

Wikiquote has quotations related to: _**Lord Voldemort**_

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Fictional English people

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional mass murderers

Fictional orphans

Literary villains

Fictional lords and ladies

Fictional gentry

Psychopathy in fiction

Fictional patricides

Fictional torturers

Revived fictional characters

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 03:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own shit

One day, Harry potter sid, " HOLY MTHERFUCKING LORD OF CUNTBUCKET SHITSTORMING BITCHPOPPER! VOLDEMORT BEAT US ALL! QUICK CALL DUMBLEDORE!"

Hermione said," According to Wikiperdia,

Albus Dumbledore

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Albus Dumbledore

 _Harry Potter_ character

Dumbledore as portrayed by Michael Gambon  
in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Richard Harris (adult, films 1–2)  
Michael Gambon (adult, films 3–8)  
Toby Regbo (youth, film 7)  
Jude Law (adult, Untitled _Fantastic Beasts_ sequel)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Species

Wizard

 **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** [1] is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. For most of the series, he is the headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts. As part of his backstory, it is revealed that he is the founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore is portrayed by Richard Harris in the film adaptations of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. After Harris' death, Michael Gambon portrayed Dumbledore for all of the remaining _Harry Potter_ films. Jude Law will portray Dumbledore in the untitled sequel to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

Rowling stated she chose the name Dumbledore, which is an Early Modern English word for "bumblebee",[3] because of Dumbledore's love of music: she imagined him walking around "humming to himself a lot".[4][5]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family

5Reception

5.1Sexuality

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

The author has stated that she enjoys writing Dumbledore because he "is the epitome of goodness."[6] Rowling said that Dumbledore speaks for her, as he "knows pretty much everything" about the _Harry Potter_ universe.[7] Rowling mentioned that Dumbledore regrets "that he has always had to be the one who knew, and who had the burden of knowing. And he would rather not know."[8] As a mentor to the central character Harry Potter, "Dumbledore is a very wise man who knows that Harry is going to have to learn a few hard lessons to prepare him for what may be coming in his life. He allows Harry to get into what he wouldn't allow another pupil to do, and he also unwillingly permits Harry to confront things he'd rather protect him from."[9]In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that she imagined Dumbledore "more as a John Gielgud type, you know, quite elderly and – and quite stately."[10] During his time as a student, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor House.[11] Rowling said in an interview that Dumbledore was about 150 years old.[12] However, on her website, she states that Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him either 115 or 116 when he died.[13]

On 19 October 2007, Rowling was asked by a young fan whether Dumbledore finds "true love." Rowling said that she always thought of Dumbledore as being homosexual and that he had fallen in love with Gellert Grindelwald, which was Dumbledore's "great tragedy"; Rowling did not explicitly state whether Grindelwald returned his affections.[14][15][16] Rowling explains this further by elaborating on the motivations behind Dumbledore's flirtation with the idea of wizard domination of Muggles: "He lost his moral compass completely when he fell in love and I think subsequently became very mistrustful of his own judgement in those matters so became quite asexual. He led a celibate and a bookish life."[17]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

In the opening chapter of the first novel of the series, Dumbledore arrives at number four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. When the evil wizard Lord Voldemort kills Harry's parents before being reduced to a lesser form, Dumbledore decides to place the now-orphaned Harry in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He knows that Harry will be protected by the special magic caused by his mother's sacrifice, after he evokes the magic of the bond of blood and Harry's aunt, his mother's sister - Petunia Evans Dursley, sealed it by accepting her nephew into her home. This old magic of binding love renders Voldemort incapable of touching Harry. Dumbledore leaves Harry upon the doorstep of the Dursley home with a letter explaining the situation. He departs with the final phrase, "Good luck, Harry."

When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, Dumbledore tells him about the secrets of the Mirror of Erised, claiming that when he looks into it, he sees himself "holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." Harry later recalls in the final book that this was probably the only dishonest answer Dumbledore ever gave him. He is also responsible for somehow enchanting the Mirror so that it hides the Philosopher's Stone and only someone who looked into the Mirror and whose desire was "to find the Stone ... but not use it" would receive it, as anybody else would only see themselves using the Stone due to the Mirror's special magic. He is called out to the Ministry of Magic by a false message on the night when Professor Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger enter the dungeons to retrieve the Stone, but realises during the trip that he is needed at Hogwarts and returns in time to rescue Harry from Quirrell and Voldemort. He also has a final conversation with Harry after the events down in the dungeons and tells him that he is too young to comprehend the information about why Voldemort attempts to kill him.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second novel, Dumbledore suspects that Tom Riddle is somehow involved in the attacks on the muggle born students, as he says, when asked who is the culprit, "not who, but how?" A younger Dumbledore appears in Riddle's diary, when Harry sees his memory, and asks Riddle if he knows anything about the attacks on the students. During the last half of the novel, Lucius Malfoy forces the school's other eleven governors to suspend Dumbledore as Headmaster in the wake of attacks by a basilisk in the school when the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Dumbledore is reinstated when the governors discover that Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Lucius is found to have coerced the other governors into suspending him.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

At the beginning of the third novel, Dumbledore is forced to accept Dementors onto his school's grounds for the protection of his students from Sirius Black, the supposed murderer and accessory to murder, who had escaped from Azkaban. After Black's breach into Hogwarts, Dumbledore issues orders to close every entrance to the school and grounds. After Harry falls off his broomstick during a Quidditch match because of the Dementors, Dumbledore becomes uncharacteristically angry with them and uses his wand to cause Harry to levitate safely to the ground. Later in that book, Dumbledore suggests Hermione Granger use her Ministry-approved Time-Turner to go back three hours to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius from their unjust executions.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth novel, Dumbledore introduces the Triwizard Tournament. He also serves as a judge during the entire event. When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore is not enraged, but remains calm; simply asking Harry whether he had himself, or had asked an older student to submit his name (although in the film version he does get angry to the point of manhandling Harry). When Harry answers no, he believes him. By the end of the book, Dumbledore's fears are realised when Harry returns from his encounter with Voldemort clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory and when Mad-Eye Moody (being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, through Polyjuice Potion) takes Harry away from Dumbledore and to his office inside the castle. Dumbledore immediately becomes suspicious and heads straight towards Moody's office with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to save Harry and to interrogate Crouch. Afterwards, Dumbledore listens to Harry's eyewitness account about Voldemort's return. Harry though, only wakes up later to find Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge in the hospital wing arguing with McGonagall and Dumbledore. In the end, Fudge and Dumbledore "part ways" after an argument about the situation of Voldemort's return and the consequences that would follow should Fudge remain in denial of this fact.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth book, Dumbledore is demoted from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards, and is almost stripped of his Order of Merlin First Class due to his speeches regarding the return of Voldemort, although it is reported that he is unconcerned as long as he is not taken off the Chocolate Frog cards. Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic does everything they can to discredit him and Harry – mainly through the _Daily Prophet_. At the beginning of the book, Dumbledore enrages Fudge when he stops by at Harry's hearing with a witness (Arabella Figg) to ensure that he is not expelled. While Harry feels better when Dumbledore assists him, he becomes annoyed to the point of being angry that the headmaster refuses to speak to or even look at him.

During the following year at Hogwarts, the Ministry passes Educational Decree Twenty-two, allowing Fudge to place Dolores Umbridge to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (after Dumbledore failed to find a suitable candidate). Through her, Fudge gradually gains power over Hogwarts and Dumbledore, who he fears is building an under-age wizard army to overthrow the Ministry. Umbridge forbids practical defence practice in her classes, forcing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to form Dumbledore's Army (a defence group led by Harry) with fellow friends. It is when the Ministry discovers the D.A. that Dumbledore, choosing to accept the responsibility, falsely claims that the organisation was his own subversive creation, and allows himself to be removed as headmaster (for the second time) rather than allow Harry to be expelled.

Dumbledore is not heard of again in the book until he arrives in the Department of Mysteries to aid the Order in the battle against the Death Eaters. He subdues all the Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix Lestrange, and binds them with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx to prevent them from magically escaping. He then saves Harry from the _Avada Kedavra_ curse conjured by Voldemort and engages in a ferocious duel with the Dark Lord. This culminates in Voldemort's attempting to possess Harry in an attempt to make Dumbledore kill the boy. Voldemort is forced to leave Harry's body and flee with Bellatrix after this ruse fails. Many ministry officials' having witnessed the end of the battle, Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster and retrieves all his distinctions. Towards the end of the book, Dumbledore explains to Harry that Voldemort chose him as his equal and that one must kill the other in the end, and confesses that his great affection for Harry has clouded his judgement.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the sixth book, Dumbledore fetches Harry from Privet Drive and takes him to persuade Horace Slughorn to rejoin the Hogwarts staff. Harry notices that Dumbledore's right hand is shrivelled and black. During the school year, Dumbledore teaches Harry of events in Voldemort's past that he feels are of immense importance. Using the Pensieve, they visit the memories of others, which contain important information about Voldemort's life and his genocidal rise to power. While using the pensieve, Harry sees a vision of Dumbledore's first encounter with Voldemort, then a disturbed young orphan named Tom Riddle; Dumbledore had known from the beginning that the boy was dangerous, but believed that Hogwarts would change him.

It is learned that Voldemort created six Horcruxes to gain immortality and that they must all be destroyed before Harry goes after the final piece of Voldemort's soul in the Dark Lord's body. Harry also repeatedly warns Dumbledore in most of their lessons that Draco Malfoy, is working for Voldemort. Dumbledore refuses to take any action against Draco, and instead tells Harry that he already knows more about what is happening than Harry does.

By the end of the book, Dumbledore and Harry set out to the cave where Dumbledore believes a Horcrux resides. In the cave, Dumbledore drinks a potion inside the Horcrux's container; while drinking it, he begins to scream, seemingly enduring mental torture and being weakened. Dumbledore begins to call out for water after he finishes the potion, and Harry, realising he has no other choice, dips the goblet into the lake to give him a drink. When he does this though, all the Inferi that reside in the lake grab at Harry and attempt to drag him down and drown him in the lake. Dumbledore suddenly recovers, thanks to the water, and conjures a fire lasso around them. Dumbledore takes the horcrux (a locket) and both make their way back out of the cave and back to Hogsmeade. When they return, Madam Rosmerta informs them that the Dark Mark was conjured over the Astronomy Tower. In the tower, Dumbledore enjoins Harry not to interfere in the events that are about to take place there, and places him in a body-binding curse under his invisibility cloak. Hidden, Harry is unable to intervene as Dumbledore (now extremely weak) is disarmed by Draco. Dumbledore is conversing with Draco about the plot to kill him, when several other Death Eaters enter the tower and try to persuade Draco to kill Dumbledore. When Draco hesitates, Snape appears and performs the Killing Curse on Dumbledore, only after Dumbledore pleads with Snape saying, "Severus, please ...". To what Dumbledore was referring is not revealed until the seventh book. Dumbledore dies in Hogwarts' grounds.

Shortly after his death, Dumbledore's portrait magically appears in the Headmaster's office. His funeral is attended by students, Hogwarts staff, members of the Ministry of Magic, ghosts, centaurs, merpeople and others who wish to pay their respects. Shrouded in purple velvet, he is entombed in a white marble sarcophagus beside the lake at Hogwarts, and it is said that he is the only headmaster to be buried on the school grounds.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Rowling used several chapters in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ to reveal two main matters concerning Dumbledore: his early life and his death. The book introduces his parents, Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, as well as his little sister, Ariana; his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, was mentioned in previous books. At six years old, Ariana was attacked by three Muggle boys who had witnessed her doing magic. Because of this attack, Ariana was seriously traumatised and never able to control her magic again, having recurring outbursts of magic. Enraged, Percival mercilessly attacked the Muggle boys (killing them in the film version), and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After this, Kendra moved her family to the village of Godric's Hollow. In one of her outbursts, Ariana accidentally kills Kendra around the time Albus has completed his education. Albus becomes the head of the family and is forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completes his education.

The Elder Wand, as reproduced in _Harry Potter_ Warner Bros. films

Soon afterward, a young Gellert Grindelwald arrived in Godric's Hollow to live with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_. The two young men took to each other immediately, and together they dreamed of a world ruled by wizards over Muggles by uniting the legendary Deathly Hallows. They believed that if they were forced to destroy a few along the way, it would still be "for the greater good", and the sufferings and losses would be rewarded a hundredfold in the end. This scenario would never happen, though. A discussion between Albus, Aberforth, and Grindelwald led to a duel that resulted in Ariana's death. For the rest of his life, Albus felt guilty, never certain whether it was his own curse or another's that had killed his sister. Grindelwald stormed back to Bagshot's home and departed to begin his own rule, leaving the country hours later. As a result of his mistakes, Albus felt that he was not to be trusted with power and, because of this, never took the position of Minister for Magic, despite being offered it several times. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts as professor of Transfiguration, and he served in recruiting students for the school.

Decades later, in 1945,[18] Dumbledore finally defeated the now-Dark wizard Grindelwald, who had come to possess the Elder Wand. Grindelwald's defeat made Dumbledore the master of the Elder Wand, which remained his until just before his death, when Draco used the Disarming Charm on him.

Dumbledore had another Hallow in his keeping since the death of James Potter: the Invisibility Cloak, which he had borrowed to examine. When James died, Dumbledore kept the cloak and decided to pass it on to Harry, James's son.

The truth about Dumbledore's death is revealed through Snape's last memories in the Pensieve. Harry learns that Dumbledore made a terrible error by placing a cursed ring on his right hand, sometime between the fifth and sixth book, forgetting the curses that must be on the ring. The ring held the Resurrection Stone, which Dumbledore hoped to use to allow him to apologise to his sister and parents. Dumbledore called Snape to help him; however, when Snape arrived and assessed the curse, all he could do was contain it. Snape told Dumbledore that he had little more than a year to live. After hearing this news, Dumbledore revealed to Snape that he knew about Voldemort's plan to have Draco kill him. He asked Snape to use the Killing Curse on him when the time came because he did not want Draco to have to kill him, saying that the boy's soul was still intact; Draco's soul would have been damaged in killing Dumbledore out of malice, whereas Snape was fully aware that he would be merely sparing Dumbledore pain and humiliation. He also intended for Snape to be the one to kill him and for the Elder Wand to be buried with him, in order to prevent the wand from being passed on again.

Dumbledore's spirit appears to Harry towards the end of the book in a limbo-like King's Cross, after Harry is struck with the Killing Curse which was conjured by Voldemort. During the last book, Harry finds out that he must die because he is a Horcrux. When Voldemort conjures the Killing Curse, Harry does not fight back, which stops him from dying. When they meet again, the boy comforts Dumbledore as he confesses all of his many regrets. Dumbledore then informs Harry of the choice he still has: of moving on to the next life or returning to his body to face Voldemort one last time. After returning from the mystical King's Cross and defeating Voldemort for good, Harry has a short conversation with Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office about the fate of each of the three Deathly Hallows. He keeps the Cloak, leaves the Stone in the Forbidden Forest where he dropped it, and returns the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb (from which Voldemort had stolen it). In the epilogue, it is revealed that Harry names his second son Albus Severus Potter after Dumbledore and Snape.

Portrayals within films

Dumbledore as portrayed by Richard Harris in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

In the film adaptations of _Philosopher's Stone_ (2001) and _Chamber of Secrets_ (2002), Dumbledore was played by Richard Harris, who was expected to play Dumbledore throughout the series. Harris mentioned that he was originally not going to take the role, since he knew his own health was in decline. He accepted because his then-11-year-old granddaughter threatened never to speak to him again if he did not take it.[19] Harris was determined to portray Dumbledore again in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ (which was released in 2004), despite having been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, and asked David Heyman not to recast the role.[20] However, his death on 25 October 2002 necessitated recasting.[21]

Ian McKellen was offered the role, but he turned it down, having played the similar character Gandalf in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, as well as feeling it would have been inappropriate to take Harris's role, as Harris had called McKellen a "dreadful" actor.[22]Harris's family had expressed an interest in seeing Peter O'Toole being chosen as his replacement.[23]

Michael Gambon was cast as Harris's replacement four months after Harris's death.[24]Gambon was not concerned about bettering Harris, and he portrayed the character in his own way, putting on a slight Irish accent for the role,[25] as well as completing his scenes in three weeks.[26] Gambon reprised his role in all the remaining films.

Toby Regbo was chosen to portray Dumbledore in his youth in _Deathly Hallows Part I_ and _Part 2_ , for flashbacks scenes which provide essential information on the character's backstory.[ _citation needed_ ]

Jude Law was tapped to portray Dumbledore in the sequel to the first prequel film, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

In the _Chamber of Secrets_ DVD interview, screenwriter Steve Kloves stated that he considers Dumbledore a fascinating character because of the wisdom he provides, but he feels that "Dumbledore bears such a tremendous dark burden, and he knows secrets and I think in many ways he bears the weight of the future of the wizard world" and the "only way that he can keep that at bay, the darkness, is to be whimsical and humorous".[7]

Characterisation Appearance

Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral may have played a role in shaping his nose.) He was also said to have long and skilful fingers. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Dumbledore wore half-moon spectacles and a colourful array of robes, ranging from purple to bright orange. He once claimed to have a scar above his left knee in the precise shape of a map of the London Underground, but whether or not he actually does is unknown. His demeanour is often – if not always – serene and ethereal, and he usually spoke in a calm, pleasant voice even when Harry thought that he was actually furious.

During the last year of his life, Dumbledore's right hand was scarred when he donned Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which was cursed. Had Snape not intervened with a counter-curse, Dumbledore would have died much more quickly. Regardless, the curse left his hand blackened and dead-looking, and no amount of healing could repair the appearance. According to Snape, the curse would eventually spread itself from the contained hand, and Dumbledore was doomed to die in no more than one year's time. Whether this means the blackening dead-look appearance would spread throughout the entire body is unknown.

Personality

Considered the most powerful wizard in the world, Dumbledore is benevolent and wise, a good wizard in the style of Merlin.[ _citation needed_ ] He almost constantly gives off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. Yet despite his benign nature, it is said that Dumbledore was the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever truly feared. Dumbledore is very eccentric and even slightly effeminate; he is very fond of knitting patterns and frequently wears flamboyant clothing (at one point, he is seen wearing a flowered bonnet). He is also known for his odd displays of whimsicality; he often uses humour to make people feel comfortable in his presence. As a supremely talented wizard, Dumbledore displays numerous examples of extraordinary powers. His abilities as a wizard are combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love, and friendship) to Voldemort's disadvantage in particular.

More than anything else, Dumbledore has a deep capacity for love, frequently reminding Harry that love was the greatest magic of all. Dumbledore believes in the good in everyone and insists on giving second chances. The greatest example of this is Dumbledore's relationship with Snape, in whom Dumbledore is willing to place a considerable amount of faith because he showed remorse. Dumbledore is highly perceptive and emotionally intelligent; his knowledge of a person's true personality goes beyond simply being a good judge of character. This is never more apparent than in his complex insights into Voldemort's psyche, which he pieces together with Harry to deduce where Voldemort's horcruxes are hidden.

However, in spite of Dumbledore's many extraordinary qualities, he was no saint. According to Rowling, "Although Dumbledore seems to be so benign for six books, he's quite a Machiavellian figure, really. He's been pulling a lot of strings."[27] In a 2005 interview, Rowling commented: "Immense brainpower does not protect you from emotional mistakes, and I think Dumbledore really exemplifies that."[28] Dumbledore's greatest personality flaw, which he explained to Harry, was his desire for power. He eventually found that those best suited for power are those who do not seek it. When he and Grindelwald met each other, they made plans to enslave Muggles and re-establish wizards as the natural rulers of the world. However, Dumbledore was disillusioned of this fantasy after his sister Ariana was killed during a duel between himself, his brother Aberforth, and Grindelwald.

Dumbledore was haunted by his sad family history. In particular, he was riddled with guilt over the circumstances surrounding the death of his sister. He felt enormous remorse for his selfishness and was tortured for the rest of his life by the possibility that he might have been the one who cast the spell that killed his sister. When he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself redeemed in the eyes of his brother and his entire family alive and together.

Magical abilities and skills

Since a young age, Dumbledore has always shown great magical abilities. During his education at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was known as the most brilliant student to have ever stepped into the school, winning "every prize of note that the school offered", and in his N.E.W.T.s, "... did things with a wand [the examiner had] never seen before". Rowling has said that Dumbledore is primarily self-taught, although he "had access to superb teachers at Hogwarts," and, as far as his education is concerned, "Dumbledore's family would be a profitable line of inquiry."[29] While he is not vain, Dumbledore also exhibits no false modesty, readily acknowledging that he is unusually intelligent and an exceptionally powerful wizard. He admits a number of times to Harry in their occasional meetings in _Half-Blood Prince_ that he makes mistakes, and since he is smarter than most men, his mistakes "tend to be correspondingly huger."

Dumbledore is an expert at nonverbal spells and is famous as an alchemist who has worked with Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, and is credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. His Patronustakes the form of a phoenix,[30] a recurring symbol in the books.

His knowledge of the most powerful kind of magic, love, is extensive. He taught Harry about its very essence, and the innate power of his ability to love his parents, which eventually helped Harry realise his destiny to kill Lord Voldemort.

He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian fire (magical everlasting fire). He has claimed to be able to become invisible without using an invisibility cloak, which is a powerful Disillusionment Charm. Dumbledore is also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency. Dumbledore is an expert at Transfiguration too, having taught the subject before becoming headmaster. He frequently creates complex objects like sofa chairs out of thin air (or from less comfortable chairs). Dumbledore is also proficient at Charms and Potions; according to the obituary written by Elphias Doge, his papers were published in journals such as _Achievements in Charming_ and _The Practical Potioneer_. Dumbledore is famous for defeating Grindelwald, who is second on a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time only to Voldemort himself, in a "spectacular duel of legend", succeeding in doing so despite the fact that Grindelwald possessed the Elder Wand, which supposedly guarantees invincibility in duels due to its power. His skill at duelling is further shown when he calmly engages Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , overpowering him and eventually forcing him to possess Harry to be spared from total defeat. It is known in retrospect that Dumbledore possessed the Elder Wand when duelling Voldemort however, having taken it from Grindelwald. Unlike most wizards who make a distinct popping sound when they apparate Dumbledore notably is able to apparate silently; the only other wizard shown to possess this skill is Voldemort. Dumbledore is known to be able to understand Mermish and Gobbledegook (Goblin language) and Parseltongue.[31]

Possessions

Dumbledore's office houses "a number of curious [...] instruments." Among them is a Pensieve, a stone receptacle used to store and review memories, which witches and wizards are able to extract from their heads as a type of fluid. Harry first discovers this device in _Goblet of Fire_ , and it is frequently used for flashback scenes throughout the remainder of the series. In the first chapter of _Philosopher's Stone_ , Dumbledore is seen using the Deluminator, a device for removing and later returning light, and for use as a homing device. It is confirmed in _Deathly Hallows_ when the object is inherited by Ron that the Deluminator is of Dumbledore's own design. Dumbledore is the possessor and master of the Elder Wand, an extremely powerful object known also as the "Wand of Destiny" or the "Deathstick", and one of the Deathly Hallows. Unlike many of the wand's previous owners, Dumbledore keeps its identity a closely guarded secret. He also has a pet phoenix named Fawkes. It is revealed in _Philosopher's Stone_ by Mr. Ollivander that Harry's wand carries a phoenix feather as its magical core and that particular phoenix only gave one other feather, the one in Voldemort's wand that gave Harry his scar. It is later revealed in _Goblet of Fire_ that Fawkes was the phoenix whose feathers provide the magical core in Harry's and Voldemort's wands.

Family

Through various interviews and discussions about the character, Rowling has established that Albus Dumbledore was born in July or August[32][33] 1881[34] to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.[12] The character had previously referenced his brother Aberforth, and in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , it is revealed that Albus is three years older than Aberforth. The same book established their sister Ariana who, at six years old, suffered a vicious attack by three male Muggle youths who had witnessed her doing magic. Frightened, they first tried to get her to repeat what they had seen, and upon her failure to recreate it due to her young age, they tried to stop her from being "different". It is not explicitly stated in the novel what form this attack took, but Percival was sentenced to life in Azkaban for tracking down and hexing the boys who seriously traumatised his daughter. The severe trauma of the attack left Ariana unable to function socially or to properly perform magic again. To prevent her being institutionalised in St. Mungo's Hospital, or hurting someone accidentally with her uncontrolled magic, Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow, and her illness was concealed. Neighbours assumed that Ariana was a non-magical squib.

When Dumbledore and his friend Elphias left Hogwarts, they planned to take their "then-traditional" tour of the world. On the eve of their trip, the eighteen-year-old Dumbledore suffered the death of his mother Kendra, who was accidentally killed by Ariana during one of her uncontrolled outbursts of magic. Because Dumbledore's parents were absent (his father in Azkaban and his mother dead), Albus became the head of the family and it became his duty to put food on the table, as they were not left with much gold. He was forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completed his education. Aberforth knew of his brother's resentment and offered to care for Ariana himself, saying that she preferred him, but Albus refused by stating that it was his duty as eldest to care for the family.

When Grindelwald arrived at Godric's Hollow, he immediately became friends with Dumbledore and together dreamed of a new world order in which wizards ruled over Muggles "for the greater good". Dumbledore and Grindelwald suggested that they had to move to carry on their plans, but Aberforth refused because Ariana's state did not allow her to be moved. The discussion between Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald turned into a duel that resulted in Ariana's accidental death. According to the author, as a result of this incident, Albus's boggart became Ariana's corpse.[35] In _Philosopher's Stone_ , he mentions to Harry that the deepest desire of his heart, revealed by the Mirror of Erised, is to have a pair of woollen socks. In the seventh novel, Harry realises that he and Dumbledore see the same thing in the Mirror: their reunited families.

Reception

The character of Albus Dumbledore has been compared to other archetypal "wise old man" characters. Dumbledore acts much like Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone_ , in the manner of an "absent-minded professor";[36] both Merlin and Dumbledore educate a story's main character in a castle. As writer Evelyn Perry notes, "Dumbledore resembles Merlin both personally and physically; he is an avid lover of books and wisdom who wears flowing robes and a long, white beard."[37]Dumbledore has also been compared with Gandalf from Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_.[38] Dave Kopel draws comparisons between Rowling's writing and John Bunyan's _The Pilgrim's Progress_ and states that, among the Christian symbols that Rowling has used in her books, Dumbledore acts like "the bearded God the Father" figure in which Harry puts his faith to be saved from Voldemort and his servants.[39] IGN also listed Dumbledore as their fifth favourite _Harry Potter_ character, saying that "[f]or a character that was introduced into popular culture a mere twelve years ago, it speaks volumes that Professor Dumbledore has already taken his place among the great mentor figures in literature and film".[40] IGN's Joe Utichi called Dumbledore his third favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling the revelation that he wasn't so "infallible" one of the most heartbreaking themes of the final book.[41] Actor Michael Gambon received some criticism for his louder, more aggressive, portrayal of the character, who is depicted as exhibiting a more subdued, unflappable calm in the books. This has been attributed to Gambon's policy of not reading the source material from which his films are adapted.[42]

As a main character of the series, major facts relating to Dumbledore have generated a vast number of essays and discussions. The death of Dumbledore at the end of _Half-Blood Prince_ was discussed by fans and critics alike. A website named sought to understand the events of the sixth book in a different way and provided arguments to claim that the character did not really die.[43] However, Rowling confirmed on 2 August 2006 that Dumbledore was, in fact, dead, humorously apologising to the website as she did so.[44] Along with , a collection of essays, _Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence_ , was published by Zossima Press in November 2006.[45] In 's _Harry Potter_ Mega Poll, Dumbledore's death was voted as the most unforgettable moment in the whole series.[46]

Sexuality

Rowling's statement that Dumbledore was gay caused a great debate among critics. Melissa Anelli, webmaster of the fan site The Leaky Cauldron, told The Associated Press, "J.K. Rowling calling any _Harry Potter_ character gay would make wonderful strides in tolerance toward homosexuality. ... By dubbing someone so respected, so talented and so kind, as someone who just happens to be also homosexual, she's reinforcing the idea that a person's gayness is not something of which they should be ashamed."[47] _Entertainment Weekly_ 's Mark Harris said "her choice to make a beloved professor-mentor gay in a world where gay teachers are still routinely slandered as malign influences was, I am certain, no accident."[48] The stars and director of the _Harry Potter_ films were supportive of Rowling's revelation as well.[49]

Some critics discussed the implications of this statement. _New York Times_ columnist Edward Rothstein said that "Ms. Rowling may think of Dumbledore as gay"; however, "there is no reason why anyone else should".[50] The East Tennessee State University's student newspaper accused Rowling of lying, saying her answer was a publicity stunt.[51] Michelle Smith quoted the Death of the Author principle, stating that Rowling's subsequent commentary is irrelevant to the understanding of the books.[52]

Dumbledore's sexuality was also condemned by several right-wing Christian groups, such as Mission America and the Christian Coalition of America.[53]

 _Slate_ quotes an attendee of the book talk who said, "It was clear that JKR didn't plan to out Dumbledore. She just cares about being true to her readers."[54] Mike Thomas of the _Orlando Sentinel_ said that upon reflection, Dumbledore was gay from the beginning, and that this neatly explains the behaviour of his character and his relationship with Grindelwald. Thomas notes the skill Rowling displays in writing a gay character without having to put a gay label on him.[55]

Gay rights campaigner Peter Tatchell stated that "It's good that children's literature includes the reality of gay people, since we exist in every society. But I am disappointed that she did not make Dumbledore's sexuality explicit in the Harry Potter book. Making it obvious would have sent a much more powerful message of understanding and acceptance." A spokesperson for Stonewall praised Rowling, saying "It's great that JK has said this. It shows that there's no limit to what gay and lesbian people can do, even being a wizard headmaster."[56]

In popular culture

Dumbledore has been parodied in several sketches and animated series:

In the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2" feature Alex and Justin Russo going to a wizarding summer school called Wiz-tech, in which Headmaster Crumbs (played by Ian Abercrombie) is based on Dumbledore.[ _citation needed_ ]

In _The Simpsons_ episode "The Haw-Hawed Couple", Lisa asks Homer to read her Angelica Button book to her for bedtime. Homer, learning that the character Headmaster Greystash will die (as Dumbledore did in _Half-Blood Prince_ ), hides the fact from Lisa by inventing a happier ending, though Lisa does read the real ending and decides that Homer's was better.[57]

Dumbledore also stars in Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , in which he frequently strips completely naked, except for his hat, randomly in the story. Also, in half of the "Potter Puppet Pals" videos Dumbledore is using the exclamation "Alas!" in an apparently incorrect place, parodying Rowling's love for unusual words. In the episode "Ron's Disease", Dumbledore reveals himself to be "a gay android".[58]

Albus Dumbledore appears in some episodes of _Robot Chicken_ voiced by Seth Green. In "Password: Swordfish" when the threat of the puberty creature Pubertis is known, Dumbledore gives Harry a stone that might help him fight Pubertis. During this appearance, Dumbledore is an African-American who states that he is played by a different actor in each of the movies. Upon confrontation with Pubertis, Harry rubs the stone two times, which summons ghosts to punch it. When it comes to the third time, Dumbledore appears and tells Harry that the stone can only be warmed up three times a day (four if he takes a week off) and that Pubertis cannot be destroyed since it lives in everyone just like his own demon Wandus Limpus prevents him from having meaningful relationships. In "Tell My Mum", Dumbledore tells the students that Professor Snape suffered a "minor potion accident" and has enlisted Criss Angel as their substitute teacher.

In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Dumbledore is portrayed by Nigel Planer, who wore the beard and costume of late Richard Harris.[59][60]

Dumbledore also appears in one of the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , portrayed by Kenan Thompson's old character Principal Williame Banes Pimpell (who appeared as Headmaster Pimpell).

After the revelation of Dumbledore's sexuality, the American skit comedy _Saturday Night Live_ featured a sketch featuring Rowling (played by Amy Poehler) showing deleted scenes from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ where Dumbledore (played by Bill Hader) acts stereotypically gay.[61]

In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Dumbledore is played by actor Dylan Saunders.

Dumbledore appears in an episode of Icons of Teen from the YouTube channel, Shut Up Cartoons voiced by Justin Roiland. As a teenager, Dumbledore liked to do magic and make robotic copies of himself. One day, he went scuba diving to earn his scuba diving badge for scouts. Dumbledore gets scared and stays on the boat while his crush Charlene and the scoutmaster go diving. They run into a giant sea monster and Charlene closes her eyes and says Dumbledore, a trick he taught her. Dumbledore receives her distress signal and dives in after them. He meets a talking dolphin who agrees to help Dumbledore if he can eat him in the end. Dumbledore suggests he eat the scoutmaster and the dolphin takes him to his friends. Dumbledore makes a robotic copy and sends it into the creature's stomach, distracting the creature long enough for Dumbledore, Charlene and the scoutmaster to escape. Charlene thanks Dumbledore for saving them. Dumbledore makes a sexual comment but plays it off like she said it. Charlene asks where the scoutmaster is; Dumbledore says he's gone somewhere, when really the dolphin ate him. Dumbledore then decides to build a robot copy of the scoutmaster to prevent anyone from finding out what happened to him.

Albus Dumbledore appears in _The Lego Movie_ , though his voice actor is not credited. He is seen among the Master Builders who meet with Vitruvius in Cloud Cuckoo Land, including a Lego version of Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_.

References

 **Jump up** Hirsch, Anne-Christin (2008). _Names and Their Underlying Mythology in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter-Novels_. GRIN Verlag. p. 7. ISBN 978-3-640-16412-7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kroll, Justin (April 12, 2017). "Jude Law to Play Young Dumbledore in 'Fantastic Beasts' Sequel (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved April 12, 2017.

 **Jump up** ""Dumbledore" in Merriam–Webster". .edu. Archived from the original on 17 October 2015. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (19 March 1999). "Barnes and Noble interview, 19 March 1999". AccioQuote!. Archived from the original on 28 February 2007. Retrieved 28 February2007.

 **Jump up** "WBUR radio interview 12 October 1999". . 12 October 1999. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Solomon, Evan (Interviewer) (13 July 2000). "J.K. Rowling Interview". CBC Newsworld: Hot Type. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (moderator) (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio4. Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio). Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3. , page 106

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". . 16 October 2000. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K,. "Wizard of the Month Archive". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2009-03-02. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Rowling dubs Dumbledore of 'Harry Potter' books as gay". _Daily News_. New York. 19 October 2007. Archivedfrom the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 20 October2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Hogwarts character". Associated Press. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 22 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling says wizard Dumbledore is gay". Reuters. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 2 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Amini, Adeel (9 March 2008). "Minister of Magic". . Archived from the original on 12 March 2008. Retrieved 14 March 2008.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** This is mentioned in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

 **Jump up** Late Show with David Letterman interview, 2001[ _where?_ ]

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (28 October 2005). "A Look Back". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Actor Richard Harris dies". BBC News. 25 October 2002. Archived from the original on 6 December 2002. Retrieved 3 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Michael Hinman (29 November 2007). "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter". SyFy Portal. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Whitty, Stephen (15 July 2011). "'Harry Potter': The best could-have beens...". . Retrieved 2017-01-02.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban". Newsround. 21 February 2003. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny (2004). _Head to Shrunken Head_ (DVD). Warner Bros. Pictures.

 **Jump up** Siobhan Synnot (30 May 2004). "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs". _The Scotsman_. UK. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Harry Potter's Author J. K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move Retrieved on 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson, and Melissa Anelli. "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling"Archived 12 June 2012 at the Wayback Machine. Part 1, 16 July 2005. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson; Anelli, Melissa (16 July 2005). "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part 3". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 11 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Accio Quote!. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 25 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling", Harry Potter at Bloomsbury, 30 July 2007. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Birthdate: 1881 (JKR), probably in July or August. This date supersedes Rowling's statement in 2001 that Dumbledore was "about 150 years old" (Blue Nose Day) and fits better with the dates that appear in Book 7. Regarding his month of birth, Rita Skeeter states in _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ that Dumbledore was "nearing" his 18th birthday when he left Hogwarts in June, but was still 17 when he met Grindelwald (DH18). Basically, at some point during Grindelwald's stay at Godric's Hollow Dumbledore turned 18, so the month of his birth appears to be July or August." [1]retrieved 10 July 2008

 **Jump up** Time Line of Dumbledore's Life retrieved July-09-2008

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "J.K. Rowling Official Site". Archived from the original on 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up** "Real Wizards: The Search for Harry's Ancestors". . 2001. Archived from the original on 18 October 2012. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Evelyn M Perry. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Novel". Farmingham State College. Archived from the original on 2006-10-24. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Sue (24 November 2007). "Gandalf vs Dumbledore: Ian McKellen Talks Wizards". _The Leaky Cauldron_.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "Some Random Facts About The Weasley Family". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 24 June 2007. Retrieved 10 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Rosenfield, Kat. "A Brief History Of The Worst 'Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire' Mistake Ever". _MTV_. Viacom. Retrieved 27 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Haber, David (19 July 2005). "Dumbledore Is Not Dead!". Beyond Hogwarts. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore 'definitely' dead, says Rowling". HPANA. 2 August 2006. Archived from the original on 8 February 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence". . Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Scott Harris (14 July 2011). "'Harry Potter' Mega Poll: The Mega Results!". . Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore's outing gives text new meaning". MSNBC. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 4 August 2009.

 **Jump up** Evans, Mark (30 October 2007). "Dumbledore: A Lovely Outing". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Masters, Tim (12 November 2007). "Potter stars react to gay twist". BBC. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rothstein, Edward (29 October 2007). "Is Dumbledore Gay? Depends on Definitions of 'Is' and 'Gay'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 29 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore". East Tennessean. 22 October 2007. Archived from the originalon 30 January 2010. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Smith, Michelle (22 December 2014). "The 'death' of J. K. Rowling: Why it doesn't matter what she has to say about Harry Potter". _The Conversation_.

 **Jump up** Linda Harvey (24 October 2007). "Christian parents: Stop trusting Harry Potter". WorldNetDaily. Archived from the original on 26 October 2007. Retrieved 26 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Wamsley, Laurel. "Bloggerson Stephen Colbert's presidential run". _Slate Magazine_. Archived from the original on 24 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Thomas, Mike (22 October 2007). "So Dumbledore is Gay". _Orlando Sentinel_. Archived from the original on 22 May 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". _BBC News_. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 13 August 2016.

 **Jump up** "The Haw-Hawed Couple Epison Recap". . Archived from the original on 6 February 2008. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Potter Puppet Pals". The Potter Puppet Pals Official Website. Archived from the original on 16 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "SNL Videos". Bill Hader Online. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Albus Dumbledore on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling quotes about Dumbledore at

Dumbledore's page at the Harry Potter Lexicon

J. K. Rowling defines Dumbledore's sexuality

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gay males

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional alchemists

Fictional professors

Fictional LGBT characters in film

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikiquote

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 2 July 2017, at 06:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	10. Chapter 10

I DONT OWN SHIT

One day, Harry potter said, " NOOOOO THE FAGGOT STILL HAS THE MOSST WORS!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

hERMIOne said," there is one more. According to Wikipedia,

Draco Malfoy

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Draco Malfoy

 _Harry Potter_ character

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Tom Felton

House

Slytherin

Information

Family

Lucius Malfoy (father)

Narcissa Malfoy (mother)

Children

Scorpius Malfoy (son)

Relatives

Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt)

Nymphadora Tonks (cousin)

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy** is a character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. He is a student in Harry Potter's year belonging in the Slytherin house. He is frequently accompanied by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who act as henchmen. Draco is characterised as a cowardly bully who manipulates and hurts people to get what he wants; nevertheless, he is a cunning user of magic. He was played by Tom Felton in the Harry Potter film series.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Portrayal

3.1Film portrayal

3.2Theatre portrayal

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

Draco serves as a foil to the hero, Harry Potter and is loosely based on bulliesRowling encountered during her school days.[1] Harry first encounters Draco's snobbish bigotry after their initial encounter at Madam Malkin's.[2] (It should also be noted that the character of the school bully is a recurring character in the School story genre, going back to Flashman in "Tom Brown's School Days.) Rowling uses the Malfoys to introduce themes of intolerance and bigotry into a setting where people are often judged solely by their blood lineage rather than their good character or accomplishments. Draco, adhering to his family's beliefs, thinks that Muggle-born witches and wizards, which he and other characters derogatorily describe by the epithet _Mudbloods_ , should be denied a magical education. Harry's first impression that the Wizarding community is a "magical wonderland" is instantly shattered. Says Rowling, "[Harry] found out that many people in power in the wizarding world are just as corrupt and nasty as they are in our world."[2]

Malfoy was originally named "Draco Spungen" in the earliest drafts of _Philosopher's Stone._ [3] "Spungen" also appeared on her pre-canon class list, but it was crossed out and replaced with the surname "Spinks", while "Malfoy" was later added after the completion of the list. Philip Nel believes that _Malfoy_ is derived from the French phrase _mal foi,_ meaning "bad faith."[4] In an article published in 2002, Nilsen and Nilsen argue that "Draco" has connotations with _draconian_ , and that his name starts with "mal", a French prefix for "bad" or "evil".[5]

Many of Draco's relatives on his mother's side of the family (the Blacks) are named for stars or constellations (e.g., Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Cygnus Black, Orion Black). Another constellation is Draco (the Dragon). Draco Malfoy eventually named his son for yet another constellation, Scorpius.

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Draco Malfoy makes his first appearance in the series when he and Harry meet while being fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin's, a clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Not realising that the boy in the store is Harry Potter—a child whose parents were murdered when he was one year old by the powerful dark wizard Lord Voldemort—Draco engages him in (for him) polite conversation. Harry, however, is alienated by the arrogance of Draco, who asks whether the orphan's parents are "our kind" (pure-blood wizards). Draco then proclaims that "the other sort" (Muggle-borns) should not be allowed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because "they've never been brought up to know our ways". The two boys part without introductions, but meet again on the Hogwarts Express. After Draco ridicules Ron Weasley's family, Harry rejects his offer of friendship, demonstrated by a handshake, and their mutual antagonism is born. According to Rowling, Malfoy originally makes an effort to be Harry's friend because "it will be cool to turn up at the school being Harry Potter's friend, because Harry is so famous."[1]However, Harry did not want Malfoy as a friend because he "has been so rude about Rubeus Hagrid and about Ron, who Harry likes so much". At the first years' Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat places him into Slytherin (barely touching Draco's head), the house that has developed all of the bad wizards, where he becomes an instant favourite of Potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape, so-called follower of Lord Voldemort. Draco attempts to get Harry expelled by tricking him into participating in a midnight wizard's duel after secretly informing Argus Filch in advance, but the plan fails when Harry evades Filch and safely makes it back to his dormitory.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Draco becomes the new Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team after his father, Lucius Malfoy, donates new, high-quality Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. When Hermione Granger comments that the Gryffindor players made the team through talent and not bribery, Draco responds by calling her a Mudblood. This provokes an immediate, violent response from Ron Weasley. Because of Draco's contempt for Muggle-borns, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspect that Draco is the Heir of Slytherin, who has recently reopened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle with Polyjuice Potion and infiltrate the Slytherin common room in an attempt to collect additional information, whereupon they realise that their initial suspicion about Draco is incorrect.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Left to right: Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson

During Hagrid's debut as Care of Magical Creatures instructor in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , the hippogriff, Buckbeak, attacks Draco after he fails to observe proper protocol while approaching it and insults it. He exaggerates the extent of his injury, giving Slytherin a chance to postpone their Quidditch match against Gryffindor until later in the year and as an attempt to have Hagrid fired. Hermione punches Draco when he mocks Hagrid for crying over Buckbeak's death sentence. Draco, who implies that he is aware of how Sirius Black was supposedly involved in the deaths of Harry's parents, also taunts Harry about the impending threat of Black: _"If it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."_

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

After Harry is unexpectedly chosen as a Triwizard Tournament champion in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Draco shows off a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge to Harry, then presses it to replace that phrase with "Potter Stinks." When Malfoy says that he does not _"want a Mudblood sliming it up"_ in reference to Hermione. Draco also gives malicious and often false information about Harry and Hagrid to muckraking _Daily Prophet_ journalist Rita Skeeter. When Draco attempts to curse Harry behind his back, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch, Jr in disguise via Polyjuice Potion) humiliates Draco by transforming him into a ferret and repeatedly slamming him against the ground as well as dropping him down Goyle's pants.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ _,_ Draco is named a Slytherin prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. He gets Harry and the Weasley twins banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they attack him during a postmatch brawl after Draco insults their families following Gryffindor's win over Slytherin. He later joins Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, with whom he plays an important part in the exposure of Dumbledore's Army. As the D.A. flees the Room of Requirement, Draco earns Slytherin fifty points after catching Harry, and helps hold several members captive in Umbridge's office, letting them free only after Ginny Weasley performs her famous Bat Bogey Hex. After his father and other Death Eaters are captured and sentenced to Azkaban following the events at the Department of Mysteries, Draco twice attempts to get revenge on Harry, but Snape and Minerva McGonagall thwart his first effort, and while returning home on the Hogwarts Express, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are transformed into giant slugs by a barrage of hexes cast by several D.A. members coming to Harry's defence.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Draco is drawn into Death-Eaters' activities more directly in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Because of Lucius' arrest and fall from Voldemort's favour, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange visit Snape at his home to discuss a dangerous task that Voldemort has assigned Draco. Narcissa, deeply worried that her son will be killed in his attempt to complete it, begs Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow to aid Draco with this task and protect him at all costs, and if Draco fails to complete the mission, he will complete it himself; he agrees.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. Draco threatens Mr. Borgin about repairing one item and keeping another safe for him. Draco shows Mr. Borgin something on his arm that Harry believes to be the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign, though whether or not Harry is correct is never confirmed. (In the film version Draco Malfoy shows Dumbledore the Dark Mark on his arm.) On the Hogwarts Express, Harry invisibly spies on Draco and overhears him discussing Voldemort's task with several other Slytherins. Draco knows Harry is present and, once alone in the compartment, immobilises him and breaks his nose causing Harry to hate Draco even more. Harry is left stranded on the train until Nymphadora Tonks (Luna Lovegood in the film adaptation) rescues him. Harry spends much of the year trailing Draco's whereabouts on his Marauder's Map, but loses track of him once Draco enters the Room of Requirement. When Katie Bell is almost killed in Hogsmeade after handling a cursed necklace and Ron nearly dies by drinking poisoned mead, Harry suspects Draco is behind both attacks.

In this book, Draco is, for the first time since being introduced in the series, portrayed as having considerable initiative, ingenuity, and perseverance, and he is extensively using the Room of Requirement. However, unlike Harry, who could always rely on his friends' support and help, Draco mostly works alone, refusing to confide in or involve his own circle, which he treats more as underlings rather than as friends. This, and the realisation of what he is ultimately expected to do, nearly drives him to a nervous breakdown. When Harry walks in on Malfoy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco attempts to cast the Cruciatus Curse. Harry is faster to the draw with an obscure _Sectumsempra_ spell that he learned from the mysterious Half-Blood Prince's book. The spell cuts deep gashes into Malfoy's face and chest, resulting in severe blood loss. Snape, alerted by Myrtle's screams, swiftly arrives and heals Draco's cuts, then takes him to the hospital wing.

Near the conclusion, Draco ambushes and disarms a gravely weakened Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower. After Draco disarms him, Dumbledore calmly reasons with the frightened teenager and persuades him to reveal how he was, according to Voldemort's orders, to kill the headmaster through the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead. Malfoy reveals that he mended the broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement to act as a portal enabling Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. Draco is hesitant to kill Dumbledore and he eventually lowers his wand. Snape arrives, dispatches Dumbledore himself and then flees Hogwarts with Draco in tow. As revealed during his confrontation with Dumbledore, Draco was an insecure boy incapable of committing cold-blooded murder and was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths. Harry, who was horrified by the result of his duel with Draco in the bathroom incident, feels "the tiniest drop of pity mingled with his dislike" for his old rival.

During an interview in 2005, Rowling revealed that she enjoyed writing Draco in this book, and that the character "did a lot of growing up" as well.[6]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

The Malfoys remain reluctant followers of Voldemort, who now uses their home as his headquarters; Draco passes out after witnessing Voldemort murder Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage. Harry experiences occasional and disturbing visions of Draco being forced into performing Voldemort's bidding and feels "sickened... by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort." When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, Draco is asked to identify them, and though they are clearly recognisable, he only ambiguously replies "It might be." During the successful escape from Malfoy Manor headed by Dobby, Harry overpowers Draco and captures his wand.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione seek Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement, Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle (Blaise Zabini in film version rather than Crabbe), attempts to capture Harry alive. However, Crabbe (Goyle in film version) defies Draco's orders and attempts to kill the trio by casting the deadly Fiendfyre; unable to control the spell, he dies in the blaze while the trio rescue Draco and Goyle (Zabini in film version). Draco, despite his often condescending and belittling attitude toward Crabbe and Goyle (as well as his other underlings), grieves for his lost friend. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco is seen pleading with a Death Eater who seems intent on killing him. He is once again saved by Harry and Ron, the latter of whom punches Draco in the face under the invisibility cloak for attempting to appease the Death Eater.

At about this time, it is revealed through the Pensieve that Dumbledore had known he was dying after being cursed by Voldemort's ring. However, to spare Draco's soul from being forever tainted by committing murder, Dumbledore pre-arranged his own death with Snape. Voldemort intended Draco to die in the attempt to kill Dumbledore so that Lucius would be punished for his failure to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic.

Although Draco does not directly take part in Harry's final confrontation with Voldemort, he influences its outcome. After Harry is struck by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, Voldemort orders Narcissa to verify that Harry is actually dead. She detects his heartbeat, but she lies to Voldemort, knowing that she will be allowed to search for her son if the Death Eaters return to Hogwarts _"as part of the conquering army."_ A plot twist reveals that Draco had unwittingly become the Elder Wand's master when he disarmed Dumbledore, even though Draco never actually possessed the wand. The wand's allegiance passes to whoever defeats its owner, so Harry, having taken Draco's wand at Malfoy Manor, became its new master; this prevents Voldemort from using its full power. In the end, it is Narcissa's lie to Voldemort concerning Harry's death that enables the Malfoys to narrowly avoid imprisonment in Azkaban.[7]

Epilogue

In the epilogue, Draco has married and has a son, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco's hairline has receded, making his face look even more pointed. Though they are not friends, Malfoy has somewhat decreased his animosity toward Harry, and, upon seeing them at King's Cross station, gives a brief and curt nod to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.[7]

Portrayal Film portrayal

Tom Felton played Draco Malfoy/Romilda Vane in all of the _Harry Potter_ films. Prior to landing the part of Malfoy, Felton auditioned to play Harry and Ron.[8] Having read more of the _Harry Potter_ books, Felton reflects: "I have had input into Draco. If they give me a line and I don't think it is something he would say, I suggest changing it. They do listen to you and you do feel a part of it."[9]

Felton contributed to premieres, articles and interviews, and received the Disney Channel's Kids Awards for Best DVD _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 22 September 2003.[ _citation needed_ ] He also won the MTV Movie Award for Best Villainfor his portrayal as Malfoy in the 2010 MTV Movie Awards and the 2011 MTV Movie Awards.

Malfoy grew into one of the series' most popular characters due to Felton's performances and Felton quickly became synonymous with the character to many female fans, much to Rowling's dismay. "I'm trying to clearly distinguish between Tom Felton, who is a good looking young boy, and Draco, who, whatever he looks like, is not a nice man. It's a romantic, but unhealthy, and unfortunately all too common delusion of girls ... it actually worried me a little bit, to see young girls swearing undying devotion to this really imperfect character ... I mean, I understand the psychology of it, but it is pretty unhealthy."[6]Rowling has also noted that Malfoy "is certainly stylish in the film."[2]

Theatre portrayal

In the theatre play _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ Draco was portrayed by Alex Price[10] and later by James Howard.[11] In the theatre play Draco has a similar style like his father, such as his long hair. Draco was married to Astoria Greengrass, who had died and has a son named Scorpius.[10]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Draco is described as a tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes.

Personality

Draco is the prototypical spoiled, rich brat; he believes that his family's wealth and social position gives him the right to bully those poorer than himself, such as Ron Weasley. He also insults Hermione Granger's Muggle-born status by referring to her as a "Mudblood", a term that, as stated by Hagrid, is one not used in civilised conversations. As Rowling explained in 1999, "He's a bigot and he's a bully, and as I say, in the most refined sense, he knows exactly what will hurt people".[1]

In a July 2005 interview, Rowling added that Draco, unlike Harry, never feels remorse for his actions: "I thought of Draco as someone who is very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions, and always has done. So he's shut down his pity, enabling him to bully effectively. He's shut down compassion— how else would you become a Death Eater?"[6]

Draco, as well as Dudley Dursley, was indoctrinated with his parents' beliefs. Rowling commented that "The moment Draco got what he thought he wanted, to become a Death Eater, and given a mission by Lord Voldemort, as he did in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , reality finally hit him" because his dream was "so very different". Rowling also stated that there was a real moral cowardice in Draco, but that he was not wholly bad.[12]

Magical abilities and skills

During the series, Draco is portrayed as a cunning, competent young wizard. In his second year, he successfully performed the _Tarantallegra_ curse against Harry,[13] a curse used by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov in book 5,[14] and also successfully cast the Serpensortia spell in the same scene, conjuring a serpent from his wand just as Voldemort would later do against Dumbledore in book 5,[14] and Snape against McGonagall in the final book.[15] His character further develops in the sixth book, in which he is among very few students able to reach the required level to take Advanced Potions.[16] Draco also proved capable at Occlumency, which he learned from his Aunt Bellatrix.[16] Rowling recalled a discussion with her editor about Draco having mastered Occlumency while Harry could not. The author said that this is due to Draco being someone "very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions".[6] Draco's wand is 10 inches precisely, made of hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, and which Ollivander states is "reasonably springy".[17]

When asked what shape Draco's Patronus Charm is, Rowling replied that, at least by the end of the sixth book, Draco was not capable of producing a Patronus, as it is not magic routinely taught at Hogwarts.[18]

Family

The **Malfoy family** is one of the few remaining pure-blood wizarding clans in the _Harry Potter_ series, and among the wealthiest. The anti-Muggle editor Brutus Malfoy is their ancestor. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater during both wizard wars. He marries Narcissa Black and together they have one son, Draco, who is the first Malfoy family member introduced in the series. The Malfoys are related to the Black family through Narcissa (a first cousin of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather), which makes Draco a nephew of both Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks. Draco is also Nymphadora Tonks' first cousin through their mothers. Three of Draco's grandparents are identified: Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, and Druella Rosier. Abraxas died before the series begins and was a friend of Professor Slughorn. Draco is, therefore, the scion of two old magical families. The Malfoy home, Malfoy Manor, is an elegant mansion located in the western English county of Wiltshire. They were served by Dobby the house elf until the end of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

The Malfoys are a wealthy gentry family respected in the Wizarding world mainly from Lucius' influence with Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, gained mostly from his monetary donations to the Ministry and St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as well as from his post on the Hogwarts board of governors as chairman. However, he was removed from his position at the conclusion of the second book and imprisoned in Azkaban following the battle at the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Despite maintaining a respectable, but false, image before these events, some in the Wizarding world were previously aware that the Malfoys were devoted to Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Draco constantly uses his elite status and his father's name and influence to gain advantages and to threaten others. Lucius is also known to have used bribery and threats.

Reception

In an interview at the Royal Albert Hall, Rowling noted that boys liked to dress up as Malfoy a lot more than Harry, and that people are "getting far too fond of Draco", which she finds "a little bit worrying".[2] In the same interview, Stephen Fry noted that just as Harry met Malfoy, he found out that there is also racism in the wizarding world and that many characters in power can be "as nasty and corrupt as in our world". Fry also noted that while "Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe are almost irredeemably bad", Malfoy, unlike his companions, "is reasonably stylish".[2] IGN listed Malfoy as their ninth top _Harry Potter_ character.[19]

In popular culture

Draco and the Malfoys during a performance at Los Angeles Public Library in July, 2006.

Wizard rock band Draco and the Malfoys' lyrics are inspired by the _Harry Potter_ books but from Draco Malfoy's point of view.[20] As well as Harry and the Potters, the members of Draco and the Malfoys dress themselves as Hogwarts students, in this case in Slytherin-themed costumes. The band is one of about 750 bands of young musicians playing music inspired by the _Harry Potter_ series.[20][21]

Draco is parodied as Jerko Phoenix in the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , during the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2", in which Alex and Justin Russo go to a wizarding school named Wiz-tech, where everyone wears yellow and black robes, and glasses reminiscent of Harry Potter.[22] Draco also appears as Sacco (played by Shane Lyons) in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which Harry Bladder and other students often encounter Sacco's mischief-making. In the stage production _Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice_ , Malfoy is seen interacting with Hagrid and a dementor.[23] Draco was also parodied in a Big Bite sketch, where he was known as Mailboy (with his father Lucius being parodied as Mailman). In Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , Draco stars in the episode "Draco Puppet". He is different from all the other characters, simplistically made out of paper and is a smaller puppet, held and voiced by the Harry puppet. Harry created him in order to torture him, and after the puppet "annoys" Harry, he does a series of strange things to the paper Draco and eventually burns it on a stove. In _A Very Potter Musical_ Draco is played by actress Lauren Lopez. He has a very obvious crush on Hermione and spends a great deal of time posing and rolling around on the floor.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Christopher, Lyndon (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling Interview Transcript, Part 12: Draco". _The Connection (WBUR Radio) on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". , on Accio Quote!. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "HPL: Guide to - Transcript: Very early draft of Philosophers Stone (Page 1)". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Philip Nel (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). New York, NY: Continuum. p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 23, 2016). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260. (Registration required (help)).

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Anelli, Melissa; Spartz, Emerson (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". _The Leaky Cauldron on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". The Leaky Cauldron. 30 July 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Marino, Jennifer (3 June 2004). "Meet Tom Felton, actor". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 8 February 2010. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rollings, Grant (26 May 2004). "The Potter Kids: Day 3". _The Sun_. UK. Archived from the original on 23 February 2009. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Bradley, Laura (2 June 2016). "Here's What Draco Malfoy and His Son Will Look Like in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_.

 **Jump up** Wiegand, Chris (30 March 2017). "New cast announced for West End hit Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_. Retrieved 30 June 2017.

 **Jump up** Vineyard, Jennifer (19 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Outs Dumbledore at New York Event". MTV. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767., page 493

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "What is Draco Malfoy's Patronus?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** ""Wizards of Waverly Place" Wizard School (2008)". IMDB. Retrieved 17 May 2008.

 **Jump up** Jaquish, Jeannette. "Excerpts from Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice". Retrieved 1 January 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Draco Malfoy on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Draco Malfoy at the Harry Potter Lexicon

Mugglenet: Role in the Books

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

 **Draco Malfoy**

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional bullies

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gentry

Literary villains

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

한국어

Հայերեն

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:21.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	11. Chapter 11

Dayum copying and pasting is harder than i thought. Welp, guess ill resuse documents. You wont ever read past chapter 1 wont you


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own shit

One day, HArry said," Ha i have the longest page. LOLOLOL"

Hermoine said, Its not how long that matters, its how you use it."

Harry potter said, "Huh?'

Hermione said," Actually theres more. According to wiikippedia,

Lord Voldemort

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Voldemort" redirects here. For the software project, see_ _Voldemort (distributed data store)_ _._

 _"He Who Cannot Be Named" redirects here. For the member of the Dwarves, see_ _Dwarves (band)_ _. For Him Who Is Not to be Named, see_ _Hastur_ _._

Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle

 _Harry Potter_ character

Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort in  
 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Ralph Fiennes, as the Dark Lord finally resurrected from HP4 to the end of the film series in _HP7 – Part 2_  
Frank Dillane, as a fifteen-year-old in _HP6_  
Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, as an eleven-year-old in _HP6_  
Christian Coulson, as a sixteen-year-old in _HP2_  
Ian Hart, voice in _HP1_  
Richard Bremmer, non-faced in _HP1_  
Eddie Izzard, _The Lego Batman Movie_

House

Slytherin

 **Lord Voldemort** (/ˈvoʊldəmɔːr/,[1][2] or /ˈvoʊldəmɔːrt/ in the films; born **Tom Marvolo Riddle** ) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in J. K. Rowling's series of _Harry Potter_ novels. Voldemort first appeared in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , which was released in 1997. Voldemort appears either in person or in flashbacks in each book and its film adaptation in the series, except the third, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , where he is only mentioned.

Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Nearly every witch or wizard dares not utter his unmentionable name, and refers to him instead with such expressions as " **You-Know-Who** ", " **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** " or " **the Dark Lord** ". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[3] one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler.

According to Rowling, the 't' in "Voldemort" is silent,[1] as it is in the French word for death, _"_ _mort_ _"_.[2] Jim Dale pronounced it so in the first four US audiobooks, yet the characters in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ pronounced the "t"—after which Dale changed his audiobook pronunciation accordingly.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

5Family

5.1Family tree

5.2Riddle family

5.3Gaunt family

6Reception

7In popular culture

8References

9External links

Character development

In a 2001 interview, Rowling said Voldemort was invented as a nemesis for Harry Potter (the protagonist of the novels), and she intentionally did not flesh out Voldemort's backstory at first. "The basic idea [was that Harry] didn't know he was a wizard ... And so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was. ... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him. ... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And—so—but for some mysterious reason the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard, who has been in hiding ever since."[4]

In the second book, Rowling establishes that Voldemort hates non-pure-blood wizards, despite being a half-blood himself. In a 2000 interview with the BBC, Rowling described Voldemort as a self-hating bully: "Well I think it is often the case that the biggest bullies take what they know to be their own defects, as they see it, and they put them right on someone else and then they try and destroy the other and that's what Voldemort does."[5] In the same year, Rowling became more precise about Voldemort. She began to link him to real-life tyrants, describing him as "a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering".[6] In 2004, though, Rowling said that she did not base Voldemort on any real person.[7]In 2006, Rowling told an interviewer that Voldemort at his core has a human fear: the fear of death. She said: "Voldemort's fear is death, ignominious death. I mean, he regards death itself as ignominious. He thinks that it's a shameful human weakness, as you know. His worst fear is death."[8]

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes that Voldemort is so feared in the wizarding world that it is considered dangerous even to speak his name. Most characters in the novels refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" rather than say his name aloud. In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , a Taboo is placed upon the name, such that Voldemort or his followers may trace anyone who utters it. By this means, his followers eventually find and capture Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In the second book, Rowling reveals that _I am Lord Voldemort_ is an anagram of the character's birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to the author, Voldemort's name is an invented word.[9] Some literary analysts have considered possible meanings in the name: Philip Nel states that _Voldemort_ is derived from the French for "flight of death",[10] and in a 2002 paper, Nilsen and Nilsen suggest that readers get a "creepy feeling" from the name Voldemort, because of the French word "mort" ("death") within it and that word's association with cognate English words derived from the Latin _mors._ [11]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort makes his debut in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. In this story, Rowling introduces him as the Dark Lord who murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, but as a result of his mother's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for him, baby Harry survives when Voldemort tries to murder him with a Killing Curse. Voldemort is disembodied, and Harry carries a mysterious scar on his forehead as a result. In the book, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to regain his dissolved body by stealing the titular Philosopher's Stone. To achieve his objective, Voldemort uses Professor Quirrell's aid by latching onto the back of Quirrell's head. However, at the climax of the book, Harry manages to prevent Voldemort from stealing the stone.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second instalment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling introduces Tom Marvolo Riddle, a manifestation of a teenage Voldemort that resides inside a magical diary found by Ginny Weasley. In this book, Ginny is written as a shy girl with a crush on Harry. Feeling anxious and lonely, she begins to write into the diary and shares her deepest fears with the sympathetic Tom. However, at the climax of the story, when Riddle rearranges the letters in his name to write "I am Lord Voldemort", Riddle is revealed as a magical manifestation of the boy who would later grow up to become the Dark Lord. Riddle states he has grown strong on Ginny's fears and eventually possesses her, using her as a pawn to unlock the Chamber of Secrets, whence a basilisk is set free and petrifies several Hogwarts students. Harry defeats the manifestation of Riddle from the diary and the basilisk.[12] In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Albus Dumbledore reveals to Harry that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Voldemort does not appear in the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , either in person or as a magical manifestation. He is, however, heard when Harry passes out from the harsh effects of a Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ [13] Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort appears at the start and the climax of the book. Rowling lets many seemingly unrelated plot elements fall into order. It is revealed that Voldemort's minion Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Hogwarts professor Mad-Eye Moody, has manipulated the events of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's favour. Voldemort's goal is to teleport Harry under Dumbledore's watch as a reluctant participant to the Little Hangletongraveyard, where the Riddle family is buried.[14] Harry is captured and, after Pettigrew uses Harry's blood to fulfil a gruesome magical ritual, Voldemort regains his body and is restored to his full power.[15] For the first time in the series, Rowling describes his appearance: "tall and skeletally thin", with a face "whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils".[14] Rowling writes that his "hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness".[14] It was revealed that, while in Albania, Pettigrew had captured the Ministry of Magic official Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured for information about the Ministry.[16] After they learned that Barty Crouch Jr, a faithful Death Eater, had been smuggled out of Azkaban and was privately confined at his father's house, they killed her. With Pettigrew's help, Voldemort creates a small, rudimentary body, corporeal enough to travel and perform magic, and formulated a plan to restore his own body by capturing Harry. A portion of the plan had been overheard by Frank Bryce, a gardener, whom Voldemort then killed.[16] Voldemort then completes his plan and returns to life in his full body as a result of the ritual with Harry's blood. He then summons his Death Eaters to the graveyard to witness the death of Harry as he challenges Harry to a duel. However, when Voldemort duels Harry, their wands become magically locked together due to the twin Phoenix feather cores of the wands. Because of a phenomenon later revealed as Priori Incantatem, ghost-like manifestations of Voldemort's most recent victims (including Harry's parents) then appear and distract Voldemort, allowing Harry just enough time to escape via Portkey with the body of fellow-student, Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Voldemort appears at the climax of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , having again plotted against Harry.[18] In this book, Harry goes through extreme emotional stress, and according to Rowling, it was necessary to prove that Harry is emotionally vulnerable and thus human, in contrast to his nemesis Voldemort, who is emotionally invulnerable and thus inhuman: "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, there's a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. […] and Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down."[19] In this book, Voldemort makes liberal use of the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe that he has returned.[17] Voldemort engineers a plot to free Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters from Azkaban and then embarks on a scheme to retrieve the full record of a prophecy stored in the Department of Mysteries regarding Harry and himself. He sends a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the prophecy, where the Order of the Phoenix meets them. All but Bellatrix are captured, and Voldemort engages in a ferocious duel with Dumbledore. When Dumbledore gets the upper hand, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry but finds that he cannot; Harry is too full of that which Voldemort finds incomprehensible, and which he detests as weakness: love. Sensing that Dumbledore could win, Voldemort disapparates, but not before the Minister for Magic sees him in person, making his return to life public knowledge in the next book.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Voldemort does not appear in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , although his presence and actions are felt: he once again declares war, and begins to rise to power once more. He murders Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and begins to target members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Emmeline Vance.

Rowling uses several chapters as exposition to establish Voldemort's backstory. In a series of flashbacks, using the pensieveas a plot device, she reveals that Voldemort is the son of the witch Merope Gaunt and a muggle called Tom Riddle. Riddle abandons Merope before their child's birth, soon after which Merope dies, just hours after giving birth.[20] After living in an orphanage, young Riddle meets Dumbledore, who tells him he is a wizard and arranges for him to attend Hogwarts.[21] Riddle is outwardly a model student, but is in reality a psychopath who takes sadistic pleasure in using his powers to harm and control people. He eventually murders his father and grandparents as revenge for abandoning him.[22] The book also discusses Riddle's hatred of "Muggles", his obsession with Horcruxes, and his desire to split his soul to achieve immortality.[23]Rowling stated Voldemort's conception under the influence of a love potion symbolises the prejudicial circumstances under which he was brought into the world.[24]

In the main plot of the book, Voldemort's next step is to engineer an assault on Hogwarts, and to attack Dumbledore. This is accomplished by Draco Malfoy, who arranges transportation of Death Eaters into Hogwarts by a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, which bypass the extensive protective enchantments placed around the school.[25] The cabinets allow Voldemort's Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, where battle commences and Dumbledore is cornered. Hogwarts professor (and re-doubled agent) Severus Snape uses the Killing Curse against Dumbledore when Draco could not force himself to do so.[25]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _Further information:_ _Deathly Hallows (objects)_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.[26] Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards.[26] After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem),[27] he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker.[28] His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb.

Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes.[29] Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore.[30] He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.[31] When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand.[31] However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry's body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him.[32]

Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost.[33]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , it is revealed that Bellatrix gave birth to Voldemort's daughter Delphi in Malfoy Manorbefore the Battle of Hogwarts. Twenty-two years later, Delphi poses as Cedric's cousin and manipulates Harry and Ginny's second son Albus Severus Potter, his friend, Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy into stealing a prototype Time Turner with which she hopes to resurrect her father. Using the Time Turner, Scorpius accidentally creates an alternative timeline where Voldemort killed Harry at the battle and now rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to achieve this future, Delphi travels to Godric's Hollow on the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, hoping to avert the prophecy that led to her father's downfall. After receiving a message from his son, Harry, together with Ron, Hermione and Draco (who by now has become friends with Harry after they join forces to save their respective sons) transfigures himself into Voldemort so that he can distract Delphi, allowing them to overpower her. The real Voldemort kills Harry's parents as prophesied, and Delphi is sent to Azkaban.

Portrayals within films

Young Tom in his fifth year at Hogwarts as played by Christian Coulson in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Voldemort appears in seven _Harry Potter_ films, namely _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. Several actors have portrayed him in his varying incarnations and ages.

In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer,[34] though his face is never seen. His next appearance would be in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson).

Ralph Fiennes portrays Voldemort from _Goblet of Fire_ to _Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. Unlike in the book, his pupils are not cat-like and his eyes are blue, because producer David Heyman felt that his evil would not be able to be seen and would not fill the audience with fear (his eyes do briefly take on a snake-like appearance when he opens them after turning human, but quickly turn normal). As in the book, the film version of Voldemort has snake-like slit nostrils with the flesh of his nose significantly pressed back. Ralph Fiennes' nose was not covered in makeup on the set, but was digitally removed in post-production. In this first appearance, Voldemort also has a forked tongue, but this element was removed for the subsequent films.

Fiennes stated that he had two weeks to shoot the climactic showdown scene where he is gloating over a terrified Harry, played by Daniel Radcliffe. Fiennes said with a chuckle: "I have no doubt children will be afraid of me now if they weren't before." In preparation, he read the novel _Goblet of Fire_ , but jokingly conceded: "I was only interested in my scene, and I had to go through thousands and thousands of other scenes which I did, dutifully, until I got to my scene and I read it many, many, many, many, many times and that was my research."[35] Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [36] and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Part 2_.

Fiennes's nephew, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, portrayed Tom Riddle as a child in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time filming arrived Christian Coulson was 29, and not considered suitable to return as the adolescent Riddle. Thomas James Longley was originally scheduled to take over the role, but last minute renegotiations saw Frank Dillane cast instead.[37][38]

Characterisation Outward appearance

After he regains his body in the fourth book, Rowling describes Voldemort as having pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers.[14] As mentioned in the first chapter of the seventh book, he also has no hair or lips. Earlier in life, as seen through flashbacks contained in the second and sixth books, Tom Marvolo Riddle was handsome[21] and tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could charm many people with his looks. The transformation into his monstrous state is believed to have been the result of creating his Horcruxes and becoming less human as he continued to divide his soul.[23] In the films, Voldemort's eyes are blue with round pupils.

Personality

Rowling described Voldemort as "the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years".[4] She elaborated that he is a "raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering", and whose only ambition in life is to become all-powerful and immortal. He is also a sadist who hurts and murders people—especially Muggles—just for pleasure. He has no conscience, feels no remorse, and does not recognise the worth and humanity of anybody except himself.[39] He feels no need for human companionship or friendship, and cannot comprehend love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Voldemort". Rowling also stated that Voldemort is "incredibly power hungry. Racist, really",[40] and that if Voldemort were to look into the Mirror of Erised, he would see "Himself, all-powerful and eternal. That's what he wants."[41]

Rowling also stated that Voldemort's conception by influence of Amortentia—a love potion administered by his mother, a witch named Merope Gaunt, to the Muggle Tom Riddle—is related to his inability to understand love; it is "a symbolic way of showing that he came from a loveless union—but of course, everything would have changed if Merope had survived and raised him herself and loved him. The enchantment under which Tom Riddle fathered Voldemort is important because it shows coercion, and there can't be many more prejudicial ways to enter the world than as the result of such a union".[24]

Like most archetypical villains, Voldemort's arrogance leads to his downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. However, while he had many traits of a megalomaniac, he did not have all, as one common trait associated with megalomania and narcissists was shifting blame. Voldemort admitted he paid an expensive price in attacking the parents of Harry Potter, and carefully studied what went wrong when reorganizing his Death Eaters, ultimately placing the blame upon himself. According to Rowling, his Boggart would be his own corpse.[42]Rowling also said that the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry accepts mortality, and thus Harry is in the end stronger than his nemesis.[24]

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes Voldemort as an extremely powerful, intelligent, and ruthless Dark Wizard. He is known as one of the greatest Legilimens in the world and a highly accomplished Occlumens; he can read minds and shield his own from penetration. Besides Dumbledore, he is also the only wizard ever known to be able to apparate silently.[ _citation needed_ ]Voldemort was also said to fear one wizard alone, Dumbledore.

In the final book, Voldemort flies unsupported, something that amazes those who see it.[27] Voldemort, like his ancestral family, the Gaunts, is a Parselmouth, meaning he can converse with serpents. This skill was inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family speak Parseltongue among themselves. This highly unusual trait may be preserved through inbreeding, a practice employed by the Gaunt Family to maintain their blood's purity. When Voldemort attempts to kill Harry his ability to speak Parseltongue is passed to Harry through the small bit of the former's soul. After that bit of soul is destroyed, Harry loses this ability.[43] In a flashback in the sixth novel, Voldemort boasts to Dumbledore during a job interview that he has "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before".[44] Dumbledore states that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive[45] and that even Dumbledore's most powerful protective spells and charms would likely be insufficient if Voldemort returned to full power. Dumbledore also said that Voldemort was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.[12] Although Voldemort remains highly accomplished and prodigious in skill, he is enormously lacking and highly inept in the most powerful magic, love. This inability to love and trust others proves to be Voldemort's greatest weakness in the series. Voldemort initially voices scepticism that his own magic might not be the most powerful,[44] but upon returning to power, he admits to his Death Eaters that he had overlooked the ancient and powerful magic which Lily Potter invoked and that would protect Harry from harm.[46]

On her website, Rowling wrote that Voldemort's wand is made of yew, whose sap is poisonous and which symbolises death. It forms a deliberate contrast to Harry's wand, which is made of holly, which she chose because holly is alleged to repel evil.[47]

Rowling establishes in the books that Voldemort is magically connected to Harry via Harry's forehead scar. He disembodies himself when his Killing Curse targeting Harry rebounds on him, leaving the scar on Harry's forehead. In the books, and to a lesser extent in the films, Harry's scar serves as an indicator of Voldemort's presence: it burns when the Dark Lord is near or when Voldemort is feeling murderous or exultant. According to Rowling, by attacking Harry when he was a baby Voldemort gave him "tools [that] no other wizard possessed—the scar and the ability it conferred, a magical window into Voldemort's mind".[48]

Family Family tree

 _Note: The names 'Thomas' and 'Mary' Riddle are taken from the films, and Delphini appears only in the_ Cursed Child _play. The Potter Family is not shown._

[show]Voldemort family tree

Riddle family

The **Riddle family** , an old gentry family, consisted of old Thomas and Mary Riddle and their son, Tom Riddle, Esq. They owned over half of the valley that the town of Little Hangleton lay in, and Thomas was the most prominent inhabitant of that town. They lived in a large house with fine gardens, but were unpopular amongst the local residents due to their snobbish attitudes. Tom, apparently the only child of Thomas and Mary, indulged in the typical pursuits of the upper class in the first half of the twentieth century, socialising with attractive women of his class, riding horses, and enjoying his status in the town.

Rowling revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ that young Merope Gaunt made efforts to get as close to Tom as she could, peering at him through the windows and bushes at every opportunity. Morfin noticed his sister's affection for Tom, and hexed him as he rode by, covering him in hives. This breach of wizarding law, and the ensuing violent struggle with Ministry of Magic officials, led to Marvolo and Morfin being imprisoned in Azkaban. As surmised by Dumbledore, once Merope was alone and no longer dominated by her father, she could make her move for Tom. She offered Tom a drink laced with a love potion as he rode by one day without his attractive companion, Cecilia. He became infatuated with Merope and they eloped. Within three months of the marriage, Merope became pregnant. Merope decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, having come to the belief such enchantment of a man was tantamount to slavery. She also revealed her witch status to Tom, believing either that he had fallen in love with her on his own or he would at least stay for their unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom quickly left his pregnant wife and went home to his parents, claiming to have been "hoodwinked" and tricked into marrying Merope.[20] Tom Marvolo Riddle, their son, was born on 31 December 1926[49] and was left to grow up in an orphanage, as Merope had died soon after giving birth.

Readers first learn about the doom of the Riddles in the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tom Riddle, Esq. and his parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Riddles' gardener Frank Bryce was blamed for the murders in the Muggle world,[16] though he was never charged or tried, while in the wizarding world Morfin Gaunt was framed for them[22] and died in Azkaban prison.

In the film adaptation of _The Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort's grandparents were given the names Thomas and Mary Riddle.

Gaunt family

Most of the exposition of the **House of Gaunt's** background occurs in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , through the medium of Dumbledore's Pensieve. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential family, and are the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages intended to preserve the pureblood line had reduced them to poverty and squalor, as shown in the Pensieve's "memory" that Harry and Dumbledore witnessed. Like Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts spoke Parseltongue. At the time of the story, the Gaunts owned hardly any assets save for a ramshackle shanty in Little Hangleton, which stood in a thicket in a valley opposite the Riddle House. Like the Riddles, the Gaunts were also unpopular with the local residents, but for the opposite reason; their squalor was looked down upon and the vicious behavior of the Gaunt men earned them a reputation for being vulgar and intimidating.[20]

 **Marvolo** Gaunt was the last Gaunt family patriarch. He was sentenced to a short term in Azkaban for his and his son's assault upon a Ministry of Magic official; this affected his health and he died soon after returning home. His signet ring passed to his son, **Morfin** Gaunt, who was convicted of assaulting a Muggle, and later died in Azkaban, convicted this time as a party to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr and Riddle's parents by his nephew.[22] The real culprit was discovered much later by Dumbledore, who visited Morfin in Azkaban to gather information about Voldemort. After Dumbledore successfully extracted Morfin's memory of his encounter with his nephew, he tried to use the evidence to have Morfin released, but Morfin died before the decision could be made. Morfin being the last male Gaunt, the House of Gaunt ended with his death.

 **Merope** Gaunt /mɛˈroʊpiː/ was the daughter of Marvolo, sister of Morfin. Harry's first impression of her was that she looked "like the most defeated person he had ever seen", probably because she lived in raggedness, squalor, and abuse. She married Tom Riddle Sr and became pregnant within three months of the wedding.[20] It is suggested that she tricked her husband into loving her by using a love potion, but when she became pregnant, she chose to stop administering the potion. It is implied that Merope had grown tired of living the lie and thought that her husband might have grown to love her, or that he might have stayed for the sake of their unborn child; however, he left her. Desperate, Merope wandered through the streets of London. The only thing she had left was the heavy gold locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of her family's most treasured items, which she sold for a small amount. When she was due to give birth, she stumbled into a Muggleorphanage, where she gave birth to her only son, **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. She died within the next hour.

 **Gormlaith** Gaunt was a 17th-century descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and like Salazar, a Parselmouth. Her wand was that which once belonged to Salazar himself. Educated at Hogwarts, Gormlaith lived in Ireland in the early 1600s. In about 1608, Gormlaith killed her estranged unnamed sister, and her sister's husband, William Sayre (a descendant of the Irish witch Morrigan), and kidnapped their five-year-old daughter, Isolt Sayre, raising her in the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or "Hag's Glen", because she felt that her parents' association with Muggles would badly influence Islot. Fanatical and cruel, Gormlaith used Dark magic to isolate Islot from others, forbade her a wand, and did not allow her to attend Hogwarts as she herself had, disgusted that it was now filled with Muggle-borns. After twelve years with Gormlaith, Islot stole Gormlaith's wand and fled to the Colonies and settled in Massachusetts, where she founded the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Gormlaith learned of the school, she pursued her niece in Massachusetts, where she was killed by Isolt's friend, William the Pukwudgie, with a venom-tipped arrow.[50]

The Gaunts, including Voldemort, are distantly related to Harry because they are descendants of the Peverell brothers.[51]

Reception

Several people have drawn a parallel between Voldemort and some politicians. Rowling has admitted that Voldemort was "a sort of" Adolf Hitler, and that there is some parallel with Nazism in her books.[52][53] Rowling also compared Voldemort with Joseph Stalin, with whom he shares several traits, including that of renouncing his family name in favour of one which would invoke fear and strength.[54] Alfonso Cuarón, director of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ compared Voldemort with George W. Bush and Saddam Hussein, as the two of them "...have selfish interests and are very much in love with power. Also, a disregard for the environment. A love for manipulating people."[55] Andrew Slack and the Harry Potter Alliance compare media consolidation in the U.S. to Voldemort's regime in _Deathly Hallows_ and its control over the _Daily Prophet_ and other media saying that "Once Voldemort took over every form of media in the wizarding world, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix formed an independent media movement called 'Potterwatch'. Now the HP Alliance and Wizard Rock have come together to fight for a Potterwatch movement in the real world to fight back against Big VoldeMedia from further pushing out local and foreign news, minority representation, and the right to a Free Press."[56] Julia Turner from _Slate Magazine_ also noted similarities between the events of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the current War on Terror. She said that Voldemort takes up terrorism by destroying bridges, murdering innocents, and forcing children to kill their elders.[57]

Voldemort has also been compared with other characters within fiction, for example Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_ ; they are, during the time when the main plot takes place, seeking to recover their lost power after having been considered dead or at least no longer a threat, and are also so feared that they are sometimes unnamed.[58]

IGN listed Voldemort as their seventh favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him "truly frightening".[59]

In 2014, ranked him #7 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list, while they ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter Villains" and "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" lists two years later.

In popular culture

Several campaigns have used Voldemort to compare his evilness to the influence of politicians, large media and corporations. "Lord Voldemort" is a nickname sometimes used for Peter Mandelson.[60] Voldemort is also a recurring theme among wizard rock bands. _Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!_ is the second album from Harry and the Potters, and the character is mentioned in songs such as "The Dark Lord Lament" and "Flesh, Blood, and Bone".

Voldemort has been parodied in various venues. In _The Simpsons_ 13th season's premiere, "Treehouse of Horror XII", Montgomery Burns appears as Lord Montymort.[61] A parody of Voldemort appears in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ as Lord Moldybutt, an enemy of Nigel Planter (a parody of Harry).[62] Voldemort also appears in the _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. One of the episodes including him was the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[63]

In _Time_ , Lon Tweeten shows with _Continuing the Magic_ possible future book covers laced with pop culture references. One of them, the "Dark Lord of the Dance", shows Voldemort teaming up with Harry on Broadway.[64] In the _MAD Magazine_ parodies of the films, the character is called Lord Druckermort, a backwards reference to the magazine's longtime caricaturist Mort Drucker. In Alan Moore's _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ , a young Tom Marvolo Riddle (introduced as "Tom", whose middle name is a "marvel" and last name is a "conundrum") appears, and becomes the new avatar of Oliver Haddo at the story's conclusion.[65] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Voldemort is played by actor Joe Walker.

Voldemort also appeared in the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London as an inflatable representation of children's literature villains, alongside The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Cruella de Vil.[66]

Outside of the _Harry Potter_ video games, Voldemort is also playable in _Lego Dimensions_ , with archive audio of Ralph Fiennes's portrayal in the films used for his voiceovers. Voldemort also appears in _The Lego Batman Movie_ voiced by Eddie Izzard as one of the prisoners in the Phantom Zone that the Joker recruits to take over Gotham City.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Enchanted with Potter Literature: Fans line up for hours to get their books signed". _The Orange County Register_. Santa Ana, CA. 26 October 1999. Retrieved 28 December2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ HPL: Lord Voldemort: Quick facts

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]; Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling talks about Book Four". cBBC Newsround. 8 July 2000.

 **Jump up** Jensen, Jeff. (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa & Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio).

 **Jump up** Nel, Philip (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 2002). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (1998). "The Heir of Slytherin". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1999). "Professor Trelawney's Prediction". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ [HP4], chapters 32 to 35

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Riddle House". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Parting of the Ways". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). "Beyond the Veil". _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.

 **Jump up** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the originalon 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The House of Gaunt". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "A Sluggish Memory". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Horcruxes". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ ""J." K. rowling web chat transcript". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The Lightning-Struck Tower". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Seven Potters". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Thief". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Battle of Hogwarts". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Elder Wand". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Forest Again". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Flaw in the Plan". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** "Credit Confusion". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 7 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Fischer, Paul. "Ralph Fiennes for "White Countess" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"". Retrieved 7 January2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Warner Bros. 2 August 2006. Retrieved 23 December 2006.

 **Jump up** "Thomas James Longley". Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trivia". _Dark Horizons_. 15 July 2009. Archived from the original on 5 July 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (7 September 2000). "Fire Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 20 April 2008.

 **Jump up** _A Good Scare_. _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 14 January 2008. Retrieved 3 November2008.

 **Jump up** "What Jo says about...Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle". Retrieved 3 November 2008.

 **Jump up** ""Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron". 16 July 2005.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling web chat transcript". 30 July 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Lord Voldemort's Request". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Death Eaters". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** " F.A.Q". Archived from the original on 5 February 2012.

 **Jump up** F.A.Q Archived 14 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (June 28, 2016). "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Pottermore.

 **Jump up** "TIME Person of The Year Runner-up: J.K. Rowling". _Time_. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 6 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore!". _Entertainment Weekly - PopWatch Blog_. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows" – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up**

Pierce, Nev. Reel Life, 28 July 2003 BBC

Carla Power & Devin Gordon (4 August 2003). "Caution:Wizard at Work". _Newsweek magazine_. Retrieved 1 May 2009.

 **Jump up**

Steel, Sharon (20 December 2007). "Challenging Voldemedia". _The Boston Phoenix_

Slack, Andrew (25 May 2011). "Harry Potter Fans and the Fight Against 'VoldeMedia'". The Huffington Post.

 **Jump up** Turner, Julia When Harry Met Osama; Terrorism comes to Hogwarts, 20 July 2005

 **Jump up** Monroe, Caroline. "How Much Was Rowling Inspired by Tolkien?". GreenBooks. . Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** _Daily Telegraph_ page 23, 20 December 2008.

 **Jump up** "Treehouse of Horror XII" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive Archived 15 July 2007 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Weird Al Yankovic Biography (1959–)". . . Retrieved 10 June 2007.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Lon Tweeten (2007). "Continuing the Magic" (PDF). _Time_. Retrieved 11 May 2010.

 **Jump up** _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ by Alan Mooreand Kevin O'Neill (July 2011)

Brooks, Xan (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics opening ceremony – as it happened". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 28 July 2012.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Lord Voldemort at Harry Potter Lexicon

Wikiquote has quotations related to: _**Lord Voldemort**_

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Fictional English people

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional mass murderers

Fictional orphans

Literary villains

Fictional lords and ladies

Fictional gentry

Psychopathy in fiction

Fictional patricides

Fictional torturers

Revived fictional characters

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 03:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	13. Chapter 13

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	14. Chapter 14

I dont own shit

One day, HArry said," Ha i have the longest page. LOLOLOL"

Hermoine said, Its not how long that matters, its how you use it."

Harry potter said, "Huh?'

Hermione said," Actually theres more. According to wiikippedia,

Lord Voldemort

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Voldemort" redirects here. For the software project, see_ _Voldemort (distributed data store)_ _._

 _"He Who Cannot Be Named" redirects here. For the member of the Dwarves, see_ _Dwarves (band)_ _. For Him Who Is Not to be Named, see_ _Hastur_ _._

Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle

 _Harry Potter_ character

Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort in  
 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Ralph Fiennes, as the Dark Lord finally resurrected from HP4 to the end of the film series in _HP7 – Part 2_  
Frank Dillane, as a fifteen-year-old in _HP6_  
Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, as an eleven-year-old in _HP6_  
Christian Coulson, as a sixteen-year-old in _HP2_  
Ian Hart, voice in _HP1_  
Richard Bremmer, non-faced in _HP1_  
Eddie Izzard, _The Lego Batman Movie_

House

Slytherin

 **Lord Voldemort** (/ˈvoʊldəmɔːr/,[1][2] or /ˈvoʊldəmɔːrt/ in the films; born **Tom Marvolo Riddle** ) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in J. K. Rowling's series of _Harry Potter_ novels. Voldemort first appeared in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , which was released in 1997. Voldemort appears either in person or in flashbacks in each book and its film adaptation in the series, except the third, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , where he is only mentioned.

Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Nearly every witch or wizard dares not utter his unmentionable name, and refers to him instead with such expressions as " **You-Know-Who** ", " **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** " or " **the Dark Lord** ". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[3] one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler.

According to Rowling, the 't' in "Voldemort" is silent,[1] as it is in the French word for death, _"_ _mort_ _"_.[2] Jim Dale pronounced it so in the first four US audiobooks, yet the characters in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ pronounced the "t"—after which Dale changed his audiobook pronunciation accordingly.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

5Family

5.1Family tree

5.2Riddle family

5.3Gaunt family

6Reception

7In popular culture

8References

9External links

Character development

In a 2001 interview, Rowling said Voldemort was invented as a nemesis for Harry Potter (the protagonist of the novels), and she intentionally did not flesh out Voldemort's backstory at first. "The basic idea [was that Harry] didn't know he was a wizard ... And so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was. ... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him. ... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And—so—but for some mysterious reason the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard, who has been in hiding ever since."[4]

In the second book, Rowling establishes that Voldemort hates non-pure-blood wizards, despite being a half-blood himself. In a 2000 interview with the BBC, Rowling described Voldemort as a self-hating bully: "Well I think it is often the case that the biggest bullies take what they know to be their own defects, as they see it, and they put them right on someone else and then they try and destroy the other and that's what Voldemort does."[5] In the same year, Rowling became more precise about Voldemort. She began to link him to real-life tyrants, describing him as "a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering".[6] In 2004, though, Rowling said that she did not base Voldemort on any real person.[7]In 2006, Rowling told an interviewer that Voldemort at his core has a human fear: the fear of death. She said: "Voldemort's fear is death, ignominious death. I mean, he regards death itself as ignominious. He thinks that it's a shameful human weakness, as you know. His worst fear is death."[8]

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes that Voldemort is so feared in the wizarding world that it is considered dangerous even to speak his name. Most characters in the novels refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" rather than say his name aloud. In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , a Taboo is placed upon the name, such that Voldemort or his followers may trace anyone who utters it. By this means, his followers eventually find and capture Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In the second book, Rowling reveals that _I am Lord Voldemort_ is an anagram of the character's birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to the author, Voldemort's name is an invented word.[9] Some literary analysts have considered possible meanings in the name: Philip Nel states that _Voldemort_ is derived from the French for "flight of death",[10] and in a 2002 paper, Nilsen and Nilsen suggest that readers get a "creepy feeling" from the name Voldemort, because of the French word "mort" ("death") within it and that word's association with cognate English words derived from the Latin _mors._ [11]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort makes his debut in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. In this story, Rowling introduces him as the Dark Lord who murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, but as a result of his mother's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for him, baby Harry survives when Voldemort tries to murder him with a Killing Curse. Voldemort is disembodied, and Harry carries a mysterious scar on his forehead as a result. In the book, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to regain his dissolved body by stealing the titular Philosopher's Stone. To achieve his objective, Voldemort uses Professor Quirrell's aid by latching onto the back of Quirrell's head. However, at the climax of the book, Harry manages to prevent Voldemort from stealing the stone.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second instalment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling introduces Tom Marvolo Riddle, a manifestation of a teenage Voldemort that resides inside a magical diary found by Ginny Weasley. In this book, Ginny is written as a shy girl with a crush on Harry. Feeling anxious and lonely, she begins to write into the diary and shares her deepest fears with the sympathetic Tom. However, at the climax of the story, when Riddle rearranges the letters in his name to write "I am Lord Voldemort", Riddle is revealed as a magical manifestation of the boy who would later grow up to become the Dark Lord. Riddle states he has grown strong on Ginny's fears and eventually possesses her, using her as a pawn to unlock the Chamber of Secrets, whence a basilisk is set free and petrifies several Hogwarts students. Harry defeats the manifestation of Riddle from the diary and the basilisk.[12] In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Albus Dumbledore reveals to Harry that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Voldemort does not appear in the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , either in person or as a magical manifestation. He is, however, heard when Harry passes out from the harsh effects of a Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ [13] Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort appears at the start and the climax of the book. Rowling lets many seemingly unrelated plot elements fall into order. It is revealed that Voldemort's minion Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Hogwarts professor Mad-Eye Moody, has manipulated the events of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's favour. Voldemort's goal is to teleport Harry under Dumbledore's watch as a reluctant participant to the Little Hangletongraveyard, where the Riddle family is buried.[14] Harry is captured and, after Pettigrew uses Harry's blood to fulfil a gruesome magical ritual, Voldemort regains his body and is restored to his full power.[15] For the first time in the series, Rowling describes his appearance: "tall and skeletally thin", with a face "whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils".[14] Rowling writes that his "hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness".[14] It was revealed that, while in Albania, Pettigrew had captured the Ministry of Magic official Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured for information about the Ministry.[16] After they learned that Barty Crouch Jr, a faithful Death Eater, had been smuggled out of Azkaban and was privately confined at his father's house, they killed her. With Pettigrew's help, Voldemort creates a small, rudimentary body, corporeal enough to travel and perform magic, and formulated a plan to restore his own body by capturing Harry. A portion of the plan had been overheard by Frank Bryce, a gardener, whom Voldemort then killed.[16] Voldemort then completes his plan and returns to life in his full body as a result of the ritual with Harry's blood. He then summons his Death Eaters to the graveyard to witness the death of Harry as he challenges Harry to a duel. However, when Voldemort duels Harry, their wands become magically locked together due to the twin Phoenix feather cores of the wands. Because of a phenomenon later revealed as Priori Incantatem, ghost-like manifestations of Voldemort's most recent victims (including Harry's parents) then appear and distract Voldemort, allowing Harry just enough time to escape via Portkey with the body of fellow-student, Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Voldemort appears at the climax of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , having again plotted against Harry.[18] In this book, Harry goes through extreme emotional stress, and according to Rowling, it was necessary to prove that Harry is emotionally vulnerable and thus human, in contrast to his nemesis Voldemort, who is emotionally invulnerable and thus inhuman: "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, there's a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. […] and Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down."[19] In this book, Voldemort makes liberal use of the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe that he has returned.[17] Voldemort engineers a plot to free Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters from Azkaban and then embarks on a scheme to retrieve the full record of a prophecy stored in the Department of Mysteries regarding Harry and himself. He sends a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the prophecy, where the Order of the Phoenix meets them. All but Bellatrix are captured, and Voldemort engages in a ferocious duel with Dumbledore. When Dumbledore gets the upper hand, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry but finds that he cannot; Harry is too full of that which Voldemort finds incomprehensible, and which he detests as weakness: love. Sensing that Dumbledore could win, Voldemort disapparates, but not before the Minister for Magic sees him in person, making his return to life public knowledge in the next book.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Voldemort does not appear in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , although his presence and actions are felt: he once again declares war, and begins to rise to power once more. He murders Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and begins to target members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Emmeline Vance.

Rowling uses several chapters as exposition to establish Voldemort's backstory. In a series of flashbacks, using the pensieveas a plot device, she reveals that Voldemort is the son of the witch Merope Gaunt and a muggle called Tom Riddle. Riddle abandons Merope before their child's birth, soon after which Merope dies, just hours after giving birth.[20] After living in an orphanage, young Riddle meets Dumbledore, who tells him he is a wizard and arranges for him to attend Hogwarts.[21] Riddle is outwardly a model student, but is in reality a psychopath who takes sadistic pleasure in using his powers to harm and control people. He eventually murders his father and grandparents as revenge for abandoning him.[22] The book also discusses Riddle's hatred of "Muggles", his obsession with Horcruxes, and his desire to split his soul to achieve immortality.[23]Rowling stated Voldemort's conception under the influence of a love potion symbolises the prejudicial circumstances under which he was brought into the world.[24]

In the main plot of the book, Voldemort's next step is to engineer an assault on Hogwarts, and to attack Dumbledore. This is accomplished by Draco Malfoy, who arranges transportation of Death Eaters into Hogwarts by a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, which bypass the extensive protective enchantments placed around the school.[25] The cabinets allow Voldemort's Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, where battle commences and Dumbledore is cornered. Hogwarts professor (and re-doubled agent) Severus Snape uses the Killing Curse against Dumbledore when Draco could not force himself to do so.[25]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _Further information:_ _Deathly Hallows (objects)_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.[26] Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards.[26] After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem),[27] he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker.[28] His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb.

Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes.[29] Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore.[30] He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.[31] When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand.[31] However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry's body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him.[32]

Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost.[33]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , it is revealed that Bellatrix gave birth to Voldemort's daughter Delphi in Malfoy Manorbefore the Battle of Hogwarts. Twenty-two years later, Delphi poses as Cedric's cousin and manipulates Harry and Ginny's second son Albus Severus Potter, his friend, Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy into stealing a prototype Time Turner with which she hopes to resurrect her father. Using the Time Turner, Scorpius accidentally creates an alternative timeline where Voldemort killed Harry at the battle and now rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to achieve this future, Delphi travels to Godric's Hollow on the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, hoping to avert the prophecy that led to her father's downfall. After receiving a message from his son, Harry, together with Ron, Hermione and Draco (who by now has become friends with Harry after they join forces to save their respective sons) transfigures himself into Voldemort so that he can distract Delphi, allowing them to overpower her. The real Voldemort kills Harry's parents as prophesied, and Delphi is sent to Azkaban.

Portrayals within films

Young Tom in his fifth year at Hogwarts as played by Christian Coulson in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Voldemort appears in seven _Harry Potter_ films, namely _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. Several actors have portrayed him in his varying incarnations and ages.

In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer,[34] though his face is never seen. His next appearance would be in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson).

Ralph Fiennes portrays Voldemort from _Goblet of Fire_ to _Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. Unlike in the book, his pupils are not cat-like and his eyes are blue, because producer David Heyman felt that his evil would not be able to be seen and would not fill the audience with fear (his eyes do briefly take on a snake-like appearance when he opens them after turning human, but quickly turn normal). As in the book, the film version of Voldemort has snake-like slit nostrils with the flesh of his nose significantly pressed back. Ralph Fiennes' nose was not covered in makeup on the set, but was digitally removed in post-production. In this first appearance, Voldemort also has a forked tongue, but this element was removed for the subsequent films.

Fiennes stated that he had two weeks to shoot the climactic showdown scene where he is gloating over a terrified Harry, played by Daniel Radcliffe. Fiennes said with a chuckle: "I have no doubt children will be afraid of me now if they weren't before." In preparation, he read the novel _Goblet of Fire_ , but jokingly conceded: "I was only interested in my scene, and I had to go through thousands and thousands of other scenes which I did, dutifully, until I got to my scene and I read it many, many, many, many, many times and that was my research."[35] Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [36] and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Part 2_.

Fiennes's nephew, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, portrayed Tom Riddle as a child in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time filming arrived Christian Coulson was 29, and not considered suitable to return as the adolescent Riddle. Thomas James Longley was originally scheduled to take over the role, but last minute renegotiations saw Frank Dillane cast instead.[37][38]

Characterisation Outward appearance

After he regains his body in the fourth book, Rowling describes Voldemort as having pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers.[14] As mentioned in the first chapter of the seventh book, he also has no hair or lips. Earlier in life, as seen through flashbacks contained in the second and sixth books, Tom Marvolo Riddle was handsome[21] and tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could charm many people with his looks. The transformation into his monstrous state is believed to have been the result of creating his Horcruxes and becoming less human as he continued to divide his soul.[23] In the films, Voldemort's eyes are blue with round pupils.

Personality

Rowling described Voldemort as "the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years".[4] She elaborated that he is a "raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering", and whose only ambition in life is to become all-powerful and immortal. He is also a sadist who hurts and murders people—especially Muggles—just for pleasure. He has no conscience, feels no remorse, and does not recognise the worth and humanity of anybody except himself.[39] He feels no need for human companionship or friendship, and cannot comprehend love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Voldemort". Rowling also stated that Voldemort is "incredibly power hungry. Racist, really",[40] and that if Voldemort were to look into the Mirror of Erised, he would see "Himself, all-powerful and eternal. That's what he wants."[41]

Rowling also stated that Voldemort's conception by influence of Amortentia—a love potion administered by his mother, a witch named Merope Gaunt, to the Muggle Tom Riddle—is related to his inability to understand love; it is "a symbolic way of showing that he came from a loveless union—but of course, everything would have changed if Merope had survived and raised him herself and loved him. The enchantment under which Tom Riddle fathered Voldemort is important because it shows coercion, and there can't be many more prejudicial ways to enter the world than as the result of such a union".[24]

Like most archetypical villains, Voldemort's arrogance leads to his downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. However, while he had many traits of a megalomaniac, he did not have all, as one common trait associated with megalomania and narcissists was shifting blame. Voldemort admitted he paid an expensive price in attacking the parents of Harry Potter, and carefully studied what went wrong when reorganizing his Death Eaters, ultimately placing the blame upon himself. According to Rowling, his Boggart would be his own corpse.[42]Rowling also said that the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry accepts mortality, and thus Harry is in the end stronger than his nemesis.[24]

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes Voldemort as an extremely powerful, intelligent, and ruthless Dark Wizard. He is known as one of the greatest Legilimens in the world and a highly accomplished Occlumens; he can read minds and shield his own from penetration. Besides Dumbledore, he is also the only wizard ever known to be able to apparate silently.[ _citation needed_ ]Voldemort was also said to fear one wizard alone, Dumbledore.

In the final book, Voldemort flies unsupported, something that amazes those who see it.[27] Voldemort, like his ancestral family, the Gaunts, is a Parselmouth, meaning he can converse with serpents. This skill was inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family speak Parseltongue among themselves. This highly unusual trait may be preserved through inbreeding, a practice employed by the Gaunt Family to maintain their blood's purity. When Voldemort attempts to kill Harry his ability to speak Parseltongue is passed to Harry through the small bit of the former's soul. After that bit of soul is destroyed, Harry loses this ability.[43] In a flashback in the sixth novel, Voldemort boasts to Dumbledore during a job interview that he has "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before".[44] Dumbledore states that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive[45] and that even Dumbledore's most powerful protective spells and charms would likely be insufficient if Voldemort returned to full power. Dumbledore also said that Voldemort was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.[12] Although Voldemort remains highly accomplished and prodigious in skill, he is enormously lacking and highly inept in the most powerful magic, love. This inability to love and trust others proves to be Voldemort's greatest weakness in the series. Voldemort initially voices scepticism that his own magic might not be the most powerful,[44] but upon returning to power, he admits to his Death Eaters that he had overlooked the ancient and powerful magic which Lily Potter invoked and that would protect Harry from harm.[46]

On her website, Rowling wrote that Voldemort's wand is made of yew, whose sap is poisonous and which symbolises death. It forms a deliberate contrast to Harry's wand, which is made of holly, which she chose because holly is alleged to repel evil.[47]

Rowling establishes in the books that Voldemort is magically connected to Harry via Harry's forehead scar. He disembodies himself when his Killing Curse targeting Harry rebounds on him, leaving the scar on Harry's forehead. In the books, and to a lesser extent in the films, Harry's scar serves as an indicator of Voldemort's presence: it burns when the Dark Lord is near or when Voldemort is feeling murderous or exultant. According to Rowling, by attacking Harry when he was a baby Voldemort gave him "tools [that] no other wizard possessed—the scar and the ability it conferred, a magical window into Voldemort's mind".[48]

Family Family tree

 _Note: The names 'Thomas' and 'Mary' Riddle are taken from the films, and Delphini appears only in the_ Cursed Child _play. The Potter Family is not shown._

[show]Voldemort family tree

Riddle family

The **Riddle family** , an old gentry family, consisted of old Thomas and Mary Riddle and their son, Tom Riddle, Esq. They owned over half of the valley that the town of Little Hangleton lay in, and Thomas was the most prominent inhabitant of that town. They lived in a large house with fine gardens, but were unpopular amongst the local residents due to their snobbish attitudes. Tom, apparently the only child of Thomas and Mary, indulged in the typical pursuits of the upper class in the first half of the twentieth century, socialising with attractive women of his class, riding horses, and enjoying his status in the town.

Rowling revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ that young Merope Gaunt made efforts to get as close to Tom as she could, peering at him through the windows and bushes at every opportunity. Morfin noticed his sister's affection for Tom, and hexed him as he rode by, covering him in hives. This breach of wizarding law, and the ensuing violent struggle with Ministry of Magic officials, led to Marvolo and Morfin being imprisoned in Azkaban. As surmised by Dumbledore, once Merope was alone and no longer dominated by her father, she could make her move for Tom. She offered Tom a drink laced with a love potion as he rode by one day without his attractive companion, Cecilia. He became infatuated with Merope and they eloped. Within three months of the marriage, Merope became pregnant. Merope decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, having come to the belief such enchantment of a man was tantamount to slavery. She also revealed her witch status to Tom, believing either that he had fallen in love with her on his own or he would at least stay for their unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom quickly left his pregnant wife and went home to his parents, claiming to have been "hoodwinked" and tricked into marrying Merope.[20] Tom Marvolo Riddle, their son, was born on 31 December 1926[49] and was left to grow up in an orphanage, as Merope had died soon after giving birth.

Readers first learn about the doom of the Riddles in the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tom Riddle, Esq. and his parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Riddles' gardener Frank Bryce was blamed for the murders in the Muggle world,[16] though he was never charged or tried, while in the wizarding world Morfin Gaunt was framed for them[22] and died in Azkaban prison.

In the film adaptation of _The Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort's grandparents were given the names Thomas and Mary Riddle.

Gaunt family

Most of the exposition of the **House of Gaunt's** background occurs in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , through the medium of Dumbledore's Pensieve. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential family, and are the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages intended to preserve the pureblood line had reduced them to poverty and squalor, as shown in the Pensieve's "memory" that Harry and Dumbledore witnessed. Like Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts spoke Parseltongue. At the time of the story, the Gaunts owned hardly any assets save for a ramshackle shanty in Little Hangleton, which stood in a thicket in a valley opposite the Riddle House. Like the Riddles, the Gaunts were also unpopular with the local residents, but for the opposite reason; their squalor was looked down upon and the vicious behavior of the Gaunt men earned them a reputation for being vulgar and intimidating.[20]

 **Marvolo** Gaunt was the last Gaunt family patriarch. He was sentenced to a short term in Azkaban for his and his son's assault upon a Ministry of Magic official; this affected his health and he died soon after returning home. His signet ring passed to his son, **Morfin** Gaunt, who was convicted of assaulting a Muggle, and later died in Azkaban, convicted this time as a party to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr and Riddle's parents by his nephew.[22] The real culprit was discovered much later by Dumbledore, who visited Morfin in Azkaban to gather information about Voldemort. After Dumbledore successfully extracted Morfin's memory of his encounter with his nephew, he tried to use the evidence to have Morfin released, but Morfin died before the decision could be made. Morfin being the last male Gaunt, the House of Gaunt ended with his death.

 **Merope** Gaunt /mɛˈroʊpiː/ was the daughter of Marvolo, sister of Morfin. Harry's first impression of her was that she looked "like the most defeated person he had ever seen", probably because she lived in raggedness, squalor, and abuse. She married Tom Riddle Sr and became pregnant within three months of the wedding.[20] It is suggested that she tricked her husband into loving her by using a love potion, but when she became pregnant, she chose to stop administering the potion. It is implied that Merope had grown tired of living the lie and thought that her husband might have grown to love her, or that he might have stayed for the sake of their unborn child; however, he left her. Desperate, Merope wandered through the streets of London. The only thing she had left was the heavy gold locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of her family's most treasured items, which she sold for a small amount. When she was due to give birth, she stumbled into a Muggleorphanage, where she gave birth to her only son, **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. She died within the next hour.

 **Gormlaith** Gaunt was a 17th-century descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and like Salazar, a Parselmouth. Her wand was that which once belonged to Salazar himself. Educated at Hogwarts, Gormlaith lived in Ireland in the early 1600s. In about 1608, Gormlaith killed her estranged unnamed sister, and her sister's husband, William Sayre (a descendant of the Irish witch Morrigan), and kidnapped their five-year-old daughter, Isolt Sayre, raising her in the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or "Hag's Glen", because she felt that her parents' association with Muggles would badly influence Islot. Fanatical and cruel, Gormlaith used Dark magic to isolate Islot from others, forbade her a wand, and did not allow her to attend Hogwarts as she herself had, disgusted that it was now filled with Muggle-borns. After twelve years with Gormlaith, Islot stole Gormlaith's wand and fled to the Colonies and settled in Massachusetts, where she founded the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Gormlaith learned of the school, she pursued her niece in Massachusetts, where she was killed by Isolt's friend, William the Pukwudgie, with a venom-tipped arrow.[50]

The Gaunts, including Voldemort, are distantly related to Harry because they are descendants of the Peverell brothers.[51]

Reception

Several people have drawn a parallel between Voldemort and some politicians. Rowling has admitted that Voldemort was "a sort of" Adolf Hitler, and that there is some parallel with Nazism in her books.[52][53] Rowling also compared Voldemort with Joseph Stalin, with whom he shares several traits, including that of renouncing his family name in favour of one which would invoke fear and strength.[54] Alfonso Cuarón, director of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ compared Voldemort with George W. Bush and Saddam Hussein, as the two of them "...have selfish interests and are very much in love with power. Also, a disregard for the environment. A love for manipulating people."[55] Andrew Slack and the Harry Potter Alliance compare media consolidation in the U.S. to Voldemort's regime in _Deathly Hallows_ and its control over the _Daily Prophet_ and other media saying that "Once Voldemort took over every form of media in the wizarding world, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix formed an independent media movement called 'Potterwatch'. Now the HP Alliance and Wizard Rock have come together to fight for a Potterwatch movement in the real world to fight back against Big VoldeMedia from further pushing out local and foreign news, minority representation, and the right to a Free Press."[56] Julia Turner from _Slate Magazine_ also noted similarities between the events of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the current War on Terror. She said that Voldemort takes up terrorism by destroying bridges, murdering innocents, and forcing children to kill their elders.[57]

Voldemort has also been compared with other characters within fiction, for example Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_ ; they are, during the time when the main plot takes place, seeking to recover their lost power after having been considered dead or at least no longer a threat, and are also so feared that they are sometimes unnamed.[58]

IGN listed Voldemort as their seventh favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him "truly frightening".[59]

In 2014, ranked him #7 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list, while they ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter Villains" and "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" lists two years later.

In popular culture

Several campaigns have used Voldemort to compare his evilness to the influence of politicians, large media and corporations. "Lord Voldemort" is a nickname sometimes used for Peter Mandelson.[60] Voldemort is also a recurring theme among wizard rock bands. _Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!_ is the second album from Harry and the Potters, and the character is mentioned in songs such as "The Dark Lord Lament" and "Flesh, Blood, and Bone".

Voldemort has been parodied in various venues. In _The Simpsons_ 13th season's premiere, "Treehouse of Horror XII", Montgomery Burns appears as Lord Montymort.[61] A parody of Voldemort appears in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ as Lord Moldybutt, an enemy of Nigel Planter (a parody of Harry).[62] Voldemort also appears in the _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. One of the episodes including him was the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[63]

In _Time_ , Lon Tweeten shows with _Continuing the Magic_ possible future book covers laced with pop culture references. One of them, the "Dark Lord of the Dance", shows Voldemort teaming up with Harry on Broadway.[64] In the _MAD Magazine_ parodies of the films, the character is called Lord Druckermort, a backwards reference to the magazine's longtime caricaturist Mort Drucker. In Alan Moore's _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ , a young Tom Marvolo Riddle (introduced as "Tom", whose middle name is a "marvel" and last name is a "conundrum") appears, and becomes the new avatar of Oliver Haddo at the story's conclusion.[65] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Voldemort is played by actor Joe Walker.

Voldemort also appeared in the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London as an inflatable representation of children's literature villains, alongside The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Cruella de Vil.[66]

Outside of the _Harry Potter_ video games, Voldemort is also playable in _Lego Dimensions_ , with archive audio of Ralph Fiennes's portrayal in the films used for his voiceovers. Voldemort also appears in _The Lego Batman Movie_ voiced by Eddie Izzard as one of the prisoners in the Phantom Zone that the Joker recruits to take over Gotham City.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Enchanted with Potter Literature: Fans line up for hours to get their books signed". _The Orange County Register_. Santa Ana, CA. 26 October 1999. Retrieved 28 December2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ HPL: Lord Voldemort: Quick facts

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]; Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling talks about Book Four". cBBC Newsround. 8 July 2000.

 **Jump up** Jensen, Jeff. (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa & Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio).

 **Jump up** Nel, Philip (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 2002). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (1998). "The Heir of Slytherin". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1999). "Professor Trelawney's Prediction". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ [HP4], chapters 32 to 35

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Riddle House". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Parting of the Ways". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). "Beyond the Veil". _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.

 **Jump up** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the originalon 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The House of Gaunt". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "A Sluggish Memory". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Horcruxes". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ ""J." K. rowling web chat transcript". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The Lightning-Struck Tower". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Seven Potters". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Thief". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Battle of Hogwarts". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Elder Wand". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Forest Again". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Flaw in the Plan". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** "Credit Confusion". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 7 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Fischer, Paul. "Ralph Fiennes for "White Countess" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"". Retrieved 7 January2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Warner Bros. 2 August 2006. Retrieved 23 December 2006.

 **Jump up** "Thomas James Longley". Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trivia". _Dark Horizons_. 15 July 2009. Archived from the original on 5 July 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (7 September 2000). "Fire Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 20 April 2008.

 **Jump up** _A Good Scare_. _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 14 January 2008. Retrieved 3 November2008.

 **Jump up** "What Jo says about...Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle". Retrieved 3 November 2008.

 **Jump up** ""Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron". 16 July 2005.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling web chat transcript". 30 July 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Lord Voldemort's Request". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Death Eaters". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** " F.A.Q". Archived from the original on 5 February 2012.

 **Jump up** F.A.Q Archived 14 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (June 28, 2016). "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Pottermore.

 **Jump up** "TIME Person of The Year Runner-up: J.K. Rowling". _Time_. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 6 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore!". _Entertainment Weekly - PopWatch Blog_. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows" – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up**

Pierce, Nev. Reel Life, 28 July 2003 BBC

Carla Power & Devin Gordon (4 August 2003). "Caution:Wizard at Work". _Newsweek magazine_. Retrieved 1 May 2009.

 **Jump up**

Steel, Sharon (20 December 2007). "Challenging Voldemedia". _The Boston Phoenix_

Slack, Andrew (25 May 2011). "Harry Potter Fans and the Fight Against 'VoldeMedia'". The Huffington Post.

 **Jump up** Turner, Julia When Harry Met Osama; Terrorism comes to Hogwarts, 20 July 2005

 **Jump up** Monroe, Caroline. "How Much Was Rowling Inspired by Tolkien?". GreenBooks. . Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** _Daily Telegraph_ page 23, 20 December 2008.

 **Jump up** "Treehouse of Horror XII" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive Archived 15 July 2007 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Weird Al Yankovic Biography (1959–)". . . Retrieved 10 June 2007.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Lon Tweeten (2007). "Continuing the Magic" (PDF). _Time_. Retrieved 11 May 2010.

 **Jump up** _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ by Alan Mooreand Kevin O'Neill (July 2011)

Brooks, Xan (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics opening ceremony – as it happened". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 28 July 2012.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Lord Voldemort at Harry Potter Lexicon

Wikiquote has quotations related to: _**Lord Voldemort**_

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Fictional English people

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional mass murderers

Fictional orphans

Literary villains

Fictional lords and ladies

Fictional gentry

Psychopathy in fiction

Fictional patricides

Fictional torturers

Revived fictional characters

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 03:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	15. Chapter 15

I DONT OWN SHIT

One day, Harry potter said, " NOOOOO THE FAGGOT STILL HAS THE MOSST WORS!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

hERMIOne said," there is one more. According to Wikipedia,

Draco Malfoy

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Draco Malfoy

 _Harry Potter_ character

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Tom Felton

House

Slytherin

Information

Family

Lucius Malfoy (father)

Narcissa Malfoy (mother)

Children

Scorpius Malfoy (son)

Relatives

Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt)

Nymphadora Tonks (cousin)

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy** is a character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. He is a student in Harry Potter's year belonging in the Slytherin house. He is frequently accompanied by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who act as henchmen. Draco is characterised as a cowardly bully who manipulates and hurts people to get what he wants; nevertheless, he is a cunning user of magic. He was played by Tom Felton in the Harry Potter film series.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Portrayal

3.1Film portrayal

3.2Theatre portrayal

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

Draco serves as a foil to the hero, Harry Potter and is loosely based on bulliesRowling encountered during her school days.[1] Harry first encounters Draco's snobbish bigotry after their initial encounter at Madam Malkin's.[2] (It should also be noted that the character of the school bully is a recurring character in the School story genre, going back to Flashman in "Tom Brown's School Days.) Rowling uses the Malfoys to introduce themes of intolerance and bigotry into a setting where people are often judged solely by their blood lineage rather than their good character or accomplishments. Draco, adhering to his family's beliefs, thinks that Muggle-born witches and wizards, which he and other characters derogatorily describe by the epithet _Mudbloods_ , should be denied a magical education. Harry's first impression that the Wizarding community is a "magical wonderland" is instantly shattered. Says Rowling, "[Harry] found out that many people in power in the wizarding world are just as corrupt and nasty as they are in our world."[2]

Malfoy was originally named "Draco Spungen" in the earliest drafts of _Philosopher's Stone._ [3] "Spungen" also appeared on her pre-canon class list, but it was crossed out and replaced with the surname "Spinks", while "Malfoy" was later added after the completion of the list. Philip Nel believes that _Malfoy_ is derived from the French phrase _mal foi,_ meaning "bad faith."[4] In an article published in 2002, Nilsen and Nilsen argue that "Draco" has connotations with _draconian_ , and that his name starts with "mal", a French prefix for "bad" or "evil".[5]

Many of Draco's relatives on his mother's side of the family (the Blacks) are named for stars or constellations (e.g., Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Cygnus Black, Orion Black). Another constellation is Draco (the Dragon). Draco Malfoy eventually named his son for yet another constellation, Scorpius.

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Draco Malfoy makes his first appearance in the series when he and Harry meet while being fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin's, a clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Not realising that the boy in the store is Harry Potter—a child whose parents were murdered when he was one year old by the powerful dark wizard Lord Voldemort—Draco engages him in (for him) polite conversation. Harry, however, is alienated by the arrogance of Draco, who asks whether the orphan's parents are "our kind" (pure-blood wizards). Draco then proclaims that "the other sort" (Muggle-borns) should not be allowed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because "they've never been brought up to know our ways". The two boys part without introductions, but meet again on the Hogwarts Express. After Draco ridicules Ron Weasley's family, Harry rejects his offer of friendship, demonstrated by a handshake, and their mutual antagonism is born. According to Rowling, Malfoy originally makes an effort to be Harry's friend because "it will be cool to turn up at the school being Harry Potter's friend, because Harry is so famous."[1]However, Harry did not want Malfoy as a friend because he "has been so rude about Rubeus Hagrid and about Ron, who Harry likes so much". At the first years' Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat places him into Slytherin (barely touching Draco's head), the house that has developed all of the bad wizards, where he becomes an instant favourite of Potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape, so-called follower of Lord Voldemort. Draco attempts to get Harry expelled by tricking him into participating in a midnight wizard's duel after secretly informing Argus Filch in advance, but the plan fails when Harry evades Filch and safely makes it back to his dormitory.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Draco becomes the new Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team after his father, Lucius Malfoy, donates new, high-quality Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. When Hermione Granger comments that the Gryffindor players made the team through talent and not bribery, Draco responds by calling her a Mudblood. This provokes an immediate, violent response from Ron Weasley. Because of Draco's contempt for Muggle-borns, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspect that Draco is the Heir of Slytherin, who has recently reopened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle with Polyjuice Potion and infiltrate the Slytherin common room in an attempt to collect additional information, whereupon they realise that their initial suspicion about Draco is incorrect.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Left to right: Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson

During Hagrid's debut as Care of Magical Creatures instructor in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , the hippogriff, Buckbeak, attacks Draco after he fails to observe proper protocol while approaching it and insults it. He exaggerates the extent of his injury, giving Slytherin a chance to postpone their Quidditch match against Gryffindor until later in the year and as an attempt to have Hagrid fired. Hermione punches Draco when he mocks Hagrid for crying over Buckbeak's death sentence. Draco, who implies that he is aware of how Sirius Black was supposedly involved in the deaths of Harry's parents, also taunts Harry about the impending threat of Black: _"If it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."_

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

After Harry is unexpectedly chosen as a Triwizard Tournament champion in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Draco shows off a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge to Harry, then presses it to replace that phrase with "Potter Stinks." When Malfoy says that he does not _"want a Mudblood sliming it up"_ in reference to Hermione. Draco also gives malicious and often false information about Harry and Hagrid to muckraking _Daily Prophet_ journalist Rita Skeeter. When Draco attempts to curse Harry behind his back, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch, Jr in disguise via Polyjuice Potion) humiliates Draco by transforming him into a ferret and repeatedly slamming him against the ground as well as dropping him down Goyle's pants.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ _,_ Draco is named a Slytherin prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. He gets Harry and the Weasley twins banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they attack him during a postmatch brawl after Draco insults their families following Gryffindor's win over Slytherin. He later joins Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, with whom he plays an important part in the exposure of Dumbledore's Army. As the D.A. flees the Room of Requirement, Draco earns Slytherin fifty points after catching Harry, and helps hold several members captive in Umbridge's office, letting them free only after Ginny Weasley performs her famous Bat Bogey Hex. After his father and other Death Eaters are captured and sentenced to Azkaban following the events at the Department of Mysteries, Draco twice attempts to get revenge on Harry, but Snape and Minerva McGonagall thwart his first effort, and while returning home on the Hogwarts Express, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are transformed into giant slugs by a barrage of hexes cast by several D.A. members coming to Harry's defence.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Draco is drawn into Death-Eaters' activities more directly in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Because of Lucius' arrest and fall from Voldemort's favour, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange visit Snape at his home to discuss a dangerous task that Voldemort has assigned Draco. Narcissa, deeply worried that her son will be killed in his attempt to complete it, begs Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow to aid Draco with this task and protect him at all costs, and if Draco fails to complete the mission, he will complete it himself; he agrees.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. Draco threatens Mr. Borgin about repairing one item and keeping another safe for him. Draco shows Mr. Borgin something on his arm that Harry believes to be the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign, though whether or not Harry is correct is never confirmed. (In the film version Draco Malfoy shows Dumbledore the Dark Mark on his arm.) On the Hogwarts Express, Harry invisibly spies on Draco and overhears him discussing Voldemort's task with several other Slytherins. Draco knows Harry is present and, once alone in the compartment, immobilises him and breaks his nose causing Harry to hate Draco even more. Harry is left stranded on the train until Nymphadora Tonks (Luna Lovegood in the film adaptation) rescues him. Harry spends much of the year trailing Draco's whereabouts on his Marauder's Map, but loses track of him once Draco enters the Room of Requirement. When Katie Bell is almost killed in Hogsmeade after handling a cursed necklace and Ron nearly dies by drinking poisoned mead, Harry suspects Draco is behind both attacks.

In this book, Draco is, for the first time since being introduced in the series, portrayed as having considerable initiative, ingenuity, and perseverance, and he is extensively using the Room of Requirement. However, unlike Harry, who could always rely on his friends' support and help, Draco mostly works alone, refusing to confide in or involve his own circle, which he treats more as underlings rather than as friends. This, and the realisation of what he is ultimately expected to do, nearly drives him to a nervous breakdown. When Harry walks in on Malfoy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco attempts to cast the Cruciatus Curse. Harry is faster to the draw with an obscure _Sectumsempra_ spell that he learned from the mysterious Half-Blood Prince's book. The spell cuts deep gashes into Malfoy's face and chest, resulting in severe blood loss. Snape, alerted by Myrtle's screams, swiftly arrives and heals Draco's cuts, then takes him to the hospital wing.

Near the conclusion, Draco ambushes and disarms a gravely weakened Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower. After Draco disarms him, Dumbledore calmly reasons with the frightened teenager and persuades him to reveal how he was, according to Voldemort's orders, to kill the headmaster through the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead. Malfoy reveals that he mended the broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement to act as a portal enabling Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. Draco is hesitant to kill Dumbledore and he eventually lowers his wand. Snape arrives, dispatches Dumbledore himself and then flees Hogwarts with Draco in tow. As revealed during his confrontation with Dumbledore, Draco was an insecure boy incapable of committing cold-blooded murder and was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths. Harry, who was horrified by the result of his duel with Draco in the bathroom incident, feels "the tiniest drop of pity mingled with his dislike" for his old rival.

During an interview in 2005, Rowling revealed that she enjoyed writing Draco in this book, and that the character "did a lot of growing up" as well.[6]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

The Malfoys remain reluctant followers of Voldemort, who now uses their home as his headquarters; Draco passes out after witnessing Voldemort murder Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage. Harry experiences occasional and disturbing visions of Draco being forced into performing Voldemort's bidding and feels "sickened... by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort." When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, Draco is asked to identify them, and though they are clearly recognisable, he only ambiguously replies "It might be." During the successful escape from Malfoy Manor headed by Dobby, Harry overpowers Draco and captures his wand.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione seek Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement, Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle (Blaise Zabini in film version rather than Crabbe), attempts to capture Harry alive. However, Crabbe (Goyle in film version) defies Draco's orders and attempts to kill the trio by casting the deadly Fiendfyre; unable to control the spell, he dies in the blaze while the trio rescue Draco and Goyle (Zabini in film version). Draco, despite his often condescending and belittling attitude toward Crabbe and Goyle (as well as his other underlings), grieves for his lost friend. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco is seen pleading with a Death Eater who seems intent on killing him. He is once again saved by Harry and Ron, the latter of whom punches Draco in the face under the invisibility cloak for attempting to appease the Death Eater.

At about this time, it is revealed through the Pensieve that Dumbledore had known he was dying after being cursed by Voldemort's ring. However, to spare Draco's soul from being forever tainted by committing murder, Dumbledore pre-arranged his own death with Snape. Voldemort intended Draco to die in the attempt to kill Dumbledore so that Lucius would be punished for his failure to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic.

Although Draco does not directly take part in Harry's final confrontation with Voldemort, he influences its outcome. After Harry is struck by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, Voldemort orders Narcissa to verify that Harry is actually dead. She detects his heartbeat, but she lies to Voldemort, knowing that she will be allowed to search for her son if the Death Eaters return to Hogwarts _"as part of the conquering army."_ A plot twist reveals that Draco had unwittingly become the Elder Wand's master when he disarmed Dumbledore, even though Draco never actually possessed the wand. The wand's allegiance passes to whoever defeats its owner, so Harry, having taken Draco's wand at Malfoy Manor, became its new master; this prevents Voldemort from using its full power. In the end, it is Narcissa's lie to Voldemort concerning Harry's death that enables the Malfoys to narrowly avoid imprisonment in Azkaban.[7]

Epilogue

In the epilogue, Draco has married and has a son, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco's hairline has receded, making his face look even more pointed. Though they are not friends, Malfoy has somewhat decreased his animosity toward Harry, and, upon seeing them at King's Cross station, gives a brief and curt nod to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.[7]

Portrayal Film portrayal

Tom Felton played Draco Malfoy/Romilda Vane in all of the _Harry Potter_ films. Prior to landing the part of Malfoy, Felton auditioned to play Harry and Ron.[8] Having read more of the _Harry Potter_ books, Felton reflects: "I have had input into Draco. If they give me a line and I don't think it is something he would say, I suggest changing it. They do listen to you and you do feel a part of it."[9]

Felton contributed to premieres, articles and interviews, and received the Disney Channel's Kids Awards for Best DVD _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 22 September 2003.[ _citation needed_ ] He also won the MTV Movie Award for Best Villainfor his portrayal as Malfoy in the 2010 MTV Movie Awards and the 2011 MTV Movie Awards.

Malfoy grew into one of the series' most popular characters due to Felton's performances and Felton quickly became synonymous with the character to many female fans, much to Rowling's dismay. "I'm trying to clearly distinguish between Tom Felton, who is a good looking young boy, and Draco, who, whatever he looks like, is not a nice man. It's a romantic, but unhealthy, and unfortunately all too common delusion of girls ... it actually worried me a little bit, to see young girls swearing undying devotion to this really imperfect character ... I mean, I understand the psychology of it, but it is pretty unhealthy."[6]Rowling has also noted that Malfoy "is certainly stylish in the film."[2]

Theatre portrayal

In the theatre play _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ Draco was portrayed by Alex Price[10] and later by James Howard.[11] In the theatre play Draco has a similar style like his father, such as his long hair. Draco was married to Astoria Greengrass, who had died and has a son named Scorpius.[10]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Draco is described as a tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes.

Personality

Draco is the prototypical spoiled, rich brat; he believes that his family's wealth and social position gives him the right to bully those poorer than himself, such as Ron Weasley. He also insults Hermione Granger's Muggle-born status by referring to her as a "Mudblood", a term that, as stated by Hagrid, is one not used in civilised conversations. As Rowling explained in 1999, "He's a bigot and he's a bully, and as I say, in the most refined sense, he knows exactly what will hurt people".[1]

In a July 2005 interview, Rowling added that Draco, unlike Harry, never feels remorse for his actions: "I thought of Draco as someone who is very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions, and always has done. So he's shut down his pity, enabling him to bully effectively. He's shut down compassion— how else would you become a Death Eater?"[6]

Draco, as well as Dudley Dursley, was indoctrinated with his parents' beliefs. Rowling commented that "The moment Draco got what he thought he wanted, to become a Death Eater, and given a mission by Lord Voldemort, as he did in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , reality finally hit him" because his dream was "so very different". Rowling also stated that there was a real moral cowardice in Draco, but that he was not wholly bad.[12]

Magical abilities and skills

During the series, Draco is portrayed as a cunning, competent young wizard. In his second year, he successfully performed the _Tarantallegra_ curse against Harry,[13] a curse used by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov in book 5,[14] and also successfully cast the Serpensortia spell in the same scene, conjuring a serpent from his wand just as Voldemort would later do against Dumbledore in book 5,[14] and Snape against McGonagall in the final book.[15] His character further develops in the sixth book, in which he is among very few students able to reach the required level to take Advanced Potions.[16] Draco also proved capable at Occlumency, which he learned from his Aunt Bellatrix.[16] Rowling recalled a discussion with her editor about Draco having mastered Occlumency while Harry could not. The author said that this is due to Draco being someone "very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions".[6] Draco's wand is 10 inches precisely, made of hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, and which Ollivander states is "reasonably springy".[17]

When asked what shape Draco's Patronus Charm is, Rowling replied that, at least by the end of the sixth book, Draco was not capable of producing a Patronus, as it is not magic routinely taught at Hogwarts.[18]

Family

The **Malfoy family** is one of the few remaining pure-blood wizarding clans in the _Harry Potter_ series, and among the wealthiest. The anti-Muggle editor Brutus Malfoy is their ancestor. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater during both wizard wars. He marries Narcissa Black and together they have one son, Draco, who is the first Malfoy family member introduced in the series. The Malfoys are related to the Black family through Narcissa (a first cousin of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather), which makes Draco a nephew of both Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks. Draco is also Nymphadora Tonks' first cousin through their mothers. Three of Draco's grandparents are identified: Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, and Druella Rosier. Abraxas died before the series begins and was a friend of Professor Slughorn. Draco is, therefore, the scion of two old magical families. The Malfoy home, Malfoy Manor, is an elegant mansion located in the western English county of Wiltshire. They were served by Dobby the house elf until the end of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

The Malfoys are a wealthy gentry family respected in the Wizarding world mainly from Lucius' influence with Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, gained mostly from his monetary donations to the Ministry and St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as well as from his post on the Hogwarts board of governors as chairman. However, he was removed from his position at the conclusion of the second book and imprisoned in Azkaban following the battle at the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Despite maintaining a respectable, but false, image before these events, some in the Wizarding world were previously aware that the Malfoys were devoted to Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Draco constantly uses his elite status and his father's name and influence to gain advantages and to threaten others. Lucius is also known to have used bribery and threats.

Reception

In an interview at the Royal Albert Hall, Rowling noted that boys liked to dress up as Malfoy a lot more than Harry, and that people are "getting far too fond of Draco", which she finds "a little bit worrying".[2] In the same interview, Stephen Fry noted that just as Harry met Malfoy, he found out that there is also racism in the wizarding world and that many characters in power can be "as nasty and corrupt as in our world". Fry also noted that while "Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe are almost irredeemably bad", Malfoy, unlike his companions, "is reasonably stylish".[2] IGN listed Malfoy as their ninth top _Harry Potter_ character.[19]

In popular culture

Draco and the Malfoys during a performance at Los Angeles Public Library in July, 2006.

Wizard rock band Draco and the Malfoys' lyrics are inspired by the _Harry Potter_ books but from Draco Malfoy's point of view.[20] As well as Harry and the Potters, the members of Draco and the Malfoys dress themselves as Hogwarts students, in this case in Slytherin-themed costumes. The band is one of about 750 bands of young musicians playing music inspired by the _Harry Potter_ series.[20][21]

Draco is parodied as Jerko Phoenix in the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , during the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2", in which Alex and Justin Russo go to a wizarding school named Wiz-tech, where everyone wears yellow and black robes, and glasses reminiscent of Harry Potter.[22] Draco also appears as Sacco (played by Shane Lyons) in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which Harry Bladder and other students often encounter Sacco's mischief-making. In the stage production _Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice_ , Malfoy is seen interacting with Hagrid and a dementor.[23] Draco was also parodied in a Big Bite sketch, where he was known as Mailboy (with his father Lucius being parodied as Mailman). In Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , Draco stars in the episode "Draco Puppet". He is different from all the other characters, simplistically made out of paper and is a smaller puppet, held and voiced by the Harry puppet. Harry created him in order to torture him, and after the puppet "annoys" Harry, he does a series of strange things to the paper Draco and eventually burns it on a stove. In _A Very Potter Musical_ Draco is played by actress Lauren Lopez. He has a very obvious crush on Hermione and spends a great deal of time posing and rolling around on the floor.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Christopher, Lyndon (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling Interview Transcript, Part 12: Draco". _The Connection (WBUR Radio) on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". , on Accio Quote!. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "HPL: Guide to - Transcript: Very early draft of Philosophers Stone (Page 1)". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Philip Nel (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). New York, NY: Continuum. p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 23, 2016). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260. (Registration required (help)).

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Anelli, Melissa; Spartz, Emerson (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". _The Leaky Cauldron on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". The Leaky Cauldron. 30 July 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Marino, Jennifer (3 June 2004). "Meet Tom Felton, actor". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 8 February 2010. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rollings, Grant (26 May 2004). "The Potter Kids: Day 3". _The Sun_. UK. Archived from the original on 23 February 2009. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Bradley, Laura (2 June 2016). "Here's What Draco Malfoy and His Son Will Look Like in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_.

 **Jump up** Wiegand, Chris (30 March 2017). "New cast announced for West End hit Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_. Retrieved 30 June 2017.

 **Jump up** Vineyard, Jennifer (19 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Outs Dumbledore at New York Event". MTV. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767., page 493

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "What is Draco Malfoy's Patronus?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** ""Wizards of Waverly Place" Wizard School (2008)". IMDB. Retrieved 17 May 2008.

 **Jump up** Jaquish, Jeannette. "Excerpts from Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice". Retrieved 1 January 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Draco Malfoy on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Draco Malfoy at the Harry Potter Lexicon

Mugglenet: Role in the Books

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

 **Draco Malfoy**

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional bullies

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gentry

Literary villains

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

한국어

Հայերեն

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:21.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	16. Chapter 16

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	17. Chapter 17

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own ...

One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

J. K. Rowling  
CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE

Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010

Born

Joanne Rowling  
31 July 1965 (age 52)  
Yate, Gloucestershire, England

Pen name

J. K. Rowling

Robert Galbraith

Occupation

Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist

Nationality

British

Education

University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)

Period

1997–present

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction

Notable works

 _Harry Potter_ series

Spouse

Jorge Arantes  
(m. 1992; div. 1995)

Neil Murray  
(m. 2001)

Children

3

* * *

Signature

Website

 **Joanne Rowling** , CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names **J. K. Rowling** and **Robert Galbraith** , is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the _Harry Potter_ fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the _Harry Potter_ series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: _The Casual Vacancy_ (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (2013), _The Silkworm_ (2014) and _Career of Evil_ (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] _Time_ magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group).

Contents [hide] 1Name 2Life and career 2.1Birth and family 2.2Childhood 2.2.1Education 2.3Inspiration and mother's death 2.4Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood 2.5 _Harry Potter_ 2.6 _Harry Potter_ films 2.7Financial success 2.8Remarriage and family 2.9 _The Casual Vacancy_ 2.10Cormoran Strike 2.11Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications 3Philanthropy 3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2Multiple sclerosis 3.3Other philanthropic work 4Influences 5Views 5.1Politics 5.2Religion 5.3Press 6Legal disputes 7Awards and honours 8Publications 8.1Children 8.1.1 _Harry Potter_ series 8.1.2Related works 8.1.3Short stories 8.2Adults 8.2.1 _Cormoran Strike_ series 8.3Other 8.3.1Non-fiction 9Filmography 10References 11External links

Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced _rolling_ ),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose _K_ (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in _Who's Who_ lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the _croix de guerre_ was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the _croix de guerre_ was "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the _Harry Potter_ headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, _Hons and Rebels_ _._ [33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal _Pegasus_.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing _Harry Potter_ at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of _Harry Potter_ after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in _The Guardian_ [24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become _Harry Potter_ in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] _Harry Potter_ _Main article:_ _Harry Potter_ The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first _Harry Potter_ novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published _Philosopher's Stone_ with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published _Philosopher's Stone_ in the US under the title of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth _Harry Potter_ novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of _Beowulf_.[66] The fourth book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number _Prisoner of Azkaban_ sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of _Goblet of Fire_ and the fifth _Harry Potter_ novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, _Half-Blood Prince_ received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final _Harry Potter_ book was announced on 21 December 2006 as _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue _Harry Potter_ is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four _Harry Potter_ books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The _Harry Potter_ books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] _Harry Potter_ films _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_ In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 16 November 2001, and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, _Deathly Hallows_.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the _Harry Potter_ film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, _Forbes_ named Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, _Forbes_ removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by _Woman's Hour_ on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a _New Yorker_ magazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] _The Casual Vacancy_ In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled _The Casual Vacancy_ and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote _The Casual Vacancy_ , including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] _Charlie Rose_ [123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, _The Casual Vacancy_ sold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting _The Casual Vacancy_ into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike _Main article:_ _Cormoran Strike_ In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in _The Guardian_ speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published _The Cuckoo's Calling_ , the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a _Publishers Weekly_ review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the _Library Journal_ 's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for _The Sunday Times_ , tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading _The Cuckoo's Calling_ and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the _Sunday Times_ , who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named _The Silkworm_ , would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled _Career of Evil_ , it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a _Cormoran Strike_ television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is _Lethal White_. [152] Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications _For the material written for_ _Comic Relief_ _and other charities, see_ _§ Philanthropy_ _._ Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the _Harry Potter_ series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of _Harry Potter_ 's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future _Harry Potter_ projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the _Harry Potter_ universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via _Pottermore_ , that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]

Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, _Bridget Jones_ creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to _Magic_ , an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a series of fairy tales referred to in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the _Harry Potter_ books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – _Light a Birthday Candle for Lumos_.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_ as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word _Harry Potter_ prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid _News of the World_ for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of _The Cuckoo's Calling_ led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences _See also:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_ Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling _Emma_ her favourite book in _O, The Oprah Magazine_.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis, _The Little White Horse_ by Elizabeth Goudge, and _Manxmouse_ by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics _See also:_ _Politics of J. K. Rowling_ Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper _El País_ in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in _The Times_ , in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from _Harry Potter_ who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in _The Guardian_ signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion _See also:_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing _Harry Potter_. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with _Tatler_ magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in _OK!_ magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a _Sunday Express_ article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the _Daily Mail_ , which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in _Goblet of Fire_ ]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the _Mail_ for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in _Goblet of Fire_ , but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by _The Sun_ to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for _The Guardian_ in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes _Main article:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the _Harry Potter_ film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children _Harry Potter_ series _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (26 June 1997) _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (2 July 1998) _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (8 July 1999) _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (8 July 2000) _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (21 June 2003) _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ (16 July 2005) _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (21 July 2007) Related works _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (4 December 2008) _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ (6 September 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_ (6 September 2016) _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ (6 September 2016) _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories _Harry Potter_ prequel (July 2008) Adults _The Casual Vacancy_ (27 September 2012) _Cormoran Strike_ series _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) _The Silkworm_ (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) _Career of Evil_ (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) _Lethal White_ (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology _Magic_. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in _Moving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006_. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews _Decca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford_ ". _The Daily Telegraph_. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to _Harry, A History_. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". _Harvard Magazine_. J. K. Rowling, _Very Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination_ , illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". _Time_ magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". _The Times_. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". _Woman's Hour_ , BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography

Key

Denotes films that have not yet been released

Year

Title

Credited as

Notes

Ref.

Writer

Producer

Executive producer

2010

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2015

 _The Casual Vacancy_

Yes

Television miniseries based on her novel _The Casual Vacancy_

[241]

2016

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

[100]

2017

 _Strike_

Yes

In post-production; television series based on her _Cormoran Strike_ novels

[242]

2018

 _Untitled Fantastic Beasts sequel_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

References **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". _The Bookseller_. Retrieved 12 September 2008. **Jump up** "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. **Jump up** Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1_ ". _Businesswire_. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Shapiro, Marc (2000). _J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter_. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 29 April 2014. **Jump up** Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". _BBC News_. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. **Jump up** Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. _Time_ magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. **Jump up** Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. **Jump up** "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". _The Oprah Winfrey Show_. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. **Jump up** Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". _This Morning_. Canadian Broadcasting Corporation.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". _Guardian Unlimited_. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". _Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** _ROWLING, Joanne Kathleen_. . Who's Who. **2015** (online Oxford University Press ed.). A & C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Sean (2003), _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_ (Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. **Jump up** "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling, J.K.". _World Book_. **2006**. **Jump up** Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". _Gazette Series_. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". _The Scotsman_. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. **Jump up** Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". _USA Today_. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. **Jump up** Colleen A. Sexton (2008). _J. K. Rowling_. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. **Jump up** "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. **Jump up** "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". _Los Angeles Times_. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J. K. Rowling: a biography_. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Fraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". _The Scotsman_. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_.  
Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. **Jump up** Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". _School Library Journal_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , pp. 19–20. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 29. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 34. Scholastic. **Jump up** Norman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press Newswires.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". _Pegasus_. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). **Jump up** Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". _The Boston Globe_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. _A &E Biography_ (American edition), 13 November 2002.  
Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. **Jump up** Transcript of Richard and Judy. _Richard & Judy_, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. **Jump up** Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". _TED_. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure & imagination **Jump up** "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. **Jump up** Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. **Jump up** "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". _Daily Telegraph_. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. **Jump up** Melissa Anelli (2008). _Harry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon_. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. **Jump up** Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". _Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. **Jump up** "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. _Quick Quotes_. Retrieved 17 March 2006. **Jump up** Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". _The Herald_. Retrieved 6 July 2010. **Jump up** Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. _Hilary Magazine_. Retrieved 26 October 2007. **Jump up** "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes & Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. **Jump up** Lawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". _The New Zealand Herald_. Retrieved 6 October 2011. **Jump up** Blais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. **Jump up** Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". _The Daily Telegraph_. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Harry Potter awards". _Bloomsbury Publishing House_. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. **Jump up** Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". _Guardian Unlimited_. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Johnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. _The Herald_. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling Biography". _Biography Channel_. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 **Jump up** Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time_ magazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. **Jump up** Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. _The Scotsman_. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. **Jump up** Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". _The Guardian_ (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. _The Christian Science Monitor_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". _The Boston Globe_. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. **Jump up** New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. **Jump up** Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". _The Boston Globe_. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. **Jump up** Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". _The Scotsman_. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. **Jump up** Spelling, Ian. _Yates Confirmed For Potter VI_. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. **Jump up** Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008. **Jump up** "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. _The Times_. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". _CBBC Newsround_. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). _Times Herald-Record_. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. **Jump up** Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. **Jump up** Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. **Jump up** Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. **Jump up** #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". _The New Zealand Herald_. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. **Jump up** "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". _BBC_. Retrieved 1 November 2014. **Jump up** Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. _The Scotsman_. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". _The Guardian_ (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. **Jump up** "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". _BBC News_. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. **Jump up** Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Baby joy for JK Rowling". _BBC News_. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". _The Scotsman_. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. **Jump up** Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Little, Brown & Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. **Jump up** "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. **Jump up** "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". _The Wall Street Journal_. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. **Jump up** "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "JK's OOTP interview". _Newsnight_. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". _BBC Radio 4_. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. **Jump up** Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". _The Independent_. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. **Jump up** "The Cuckoo's Calling". _Publishers Weekly_. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "Mystery Reviews". _Library Journal_. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". _The Evening Standard_. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. **Jump up** Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". _The Independent_. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". _Reuters_. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". _BBC News_. 2 January 2014. **Jump up** Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". _Robert Galbraith_. Retrieved 15 March 2015. **Jump up** Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". _Hypable_. Retrieved 11 June 2015. **Jump up** Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . **Jump up** [1] September 2017. **Jump up** [2] 14 March 2017. **Jump up** Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on _Friday Night with Jonathan Ross_. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". _New York Post_. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. **Jump up** Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. _The Guardian_. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. **Jump up** David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". _Los Angeles Times_. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. _The Daily Telegraph_. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". _BBC News_. Retrieved 30 October 2015. **Jump up** Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. _USA Today_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. **Jump up** "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". _Merseyside Funding_. Retrieved 19 January 2008. **Jump up** "One Parent Families Gingerbread". _OneParentFamilies_. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. **Jump up** J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. **Jump up** Gordon's Women. _Guardian Unlimited_. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". _The Sunday Times_. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. **Jump up** _Magic_ (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). **Jump up** "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. _JK Rowling OBE_. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. **Jump up** Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales **Jump up** Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. **Jump up** "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. **Jump up** "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. **Jump up** "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". _The Independent_. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. **Jump up** Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. **Jump up** Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". _English PEN_. Retrieved 6 October 2016. **Jump up** " .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". _The Telegraph_. London. **Jump up** "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". _The Times_. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. **Jump up** Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". _The Independent_. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. **Jump up** Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". _The Guardian_. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. **Jump up** "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". _Twitlong_. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. **Jump up** JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". _mtv_. Retrieved 18 October 2007. **Jump up** Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. Retrieved 17 June 2007. **Jump up** Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. _The American Prospect_. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". _Vancouver Sun_. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Leaky Cauldron_. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. **Jump up** Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 November2010. **Jump up** "Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. **Jump up** Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. **Jump up** Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". _Front Row_. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. **Jump up** Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". _The Times_. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. **Jump up** _David Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited_ [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). **Jump up** Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". _The Scotsman_. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". _The Hollywood Reporter_. Retrieved 19 March2014. **Jump up** "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." **Jump up** Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. **Jump up** Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". _Toronto Star_. Retrieved 12 October 2007. **Jump up** Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". _New York Times_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". _digital spy_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". _University of Aberdeen_. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". _The Harvard Crimson_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". _Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh_. RCPE. **Jump up** "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. **Jump up** "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". _Access Hollywood_. **Jump up** Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. **Jump up** "No. 61962". _The London Gazette_ (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. **Jump up** Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 7 May 2014. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. **Jump up** Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links

Find more about **J. K. Rowling** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Media from Commons

Quotations from Wikiquote

Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for _The Telegraph_ Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)

[show]

v

t

e

Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel

[show]

v

t

e

2011–2012 News Corporation scandal

 **United Kingdom portal** **Books portal** **Harry Potter portal** **Children's literature portal** **Literature portal** **Biography portal**

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 116796842

LCCN: n97108433

ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X

GND: 122340469

SELIBR: 88158

SUDOC: 050222937

BNF: cb135200136 (data)

BIBSYS: 14011193

MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b

NLA: 35627515

NDL: 00765052

NKC: jo20000071115

BNE: XX972935

CiNii: DA12381535

IATH: w6640xnr

Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource

Languages አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া Asturianu Azərbaycanca বাংলা Bân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ ქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar मैथिली Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी მარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands नेपाली 日本語 Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் Татарча/tatarça తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська اردو Vèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文 Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"

Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'

Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'


	18. Chapter 18

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see_ _Spider (disambiguation)_ _._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See_ _Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article:_ _Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article:_ _Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information:_ _Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta_ _aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis_ _spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article:_ _Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimus_ _eximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion_ _nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallos_ _gregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article:_ _Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus_ _fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothele_ _montceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**x**_ _**y**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**ag**_ _ **ah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	19. Chapter 19

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	20. Chapter 20

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	21. Chapter 21

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said, " But that was just Harry potter. What about me?"

Hermione said,'' Shut the fuck up. According to wikipedia,

Ron Weasley

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Ron Weasley

 _Harry Potter_ character

Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley  
in a publicity photo for _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Rupert Grint

House

Gryffindor

Information

Family

Arthur Weasley (father)  
Molly Weasley (mother)  
Bill Weasley (brother)  
Charlie Weasley (brother)  
Percy Weasley (brother)  
Fred and George Weasley(brothers)  
Ginny Weasley (sister)

Spouse(s)

Hermione Granger

Children

Rose Granger-Weasley(daughter)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley (son)

 **Ronald Bilius** " **Ron** " **Weasley** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. His first appearance was in the first book of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ as the best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He is a member of the Weasley family, a pure blood family, who reside in "The Burrow" outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Along with Harry and Hermione, he is a member of the Gryffindor house. Ron is present in most of the action throughout the series.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Characterisation

3.1Outward appearance

3.2Personality

3.3Magical abilities and skills

3.4Family tree

4Reception

5In popular culture

6References

7External links

Character development

According to Rowling, Ron was among the characters she created "the very first day".[1] Ron is inspired by Rowling's best friend Sean Harris (to whom _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ is dedicated), but she has clearly stated that she "never set out to describe Sean in Ron, but Ron has a Sean-ish turn of phrase."[2] Like Harris is to Rowling, Ron is "always there" when Harry needs him. The character of Ron fits many of the stereotypes expected of the sidekick; he is often used as comic relief, is loyal to the hero, and lacks much of the talent Harry possesses, at least in terms of magical power; however, he proves his bravery several times, such as playing 'real wizard's chess' in the first book, and entering into the Forbidden Forest with Harry during the second book despite his arachnophobia.

Some of Ron's qualities serve as foils to Harry. While Harry is an orphan with more gold than he needs, Ron comes from a loving but poor family; many of his possessions are hand-me-downs. Harry is famous but would prefer to avoid the spotlight; Ron, in comparison, is often perceived as a mere lackey and sometimes becomes jealous of the recognition Harry receives. Finally, Ron is the most mediocre of his siblings, being (as of the first book) neither an excellent Quidditch player, a noteworthy student, nor the daughter his mother always wanted. All these factors have combined to cause Ron serious insecurities; Ron's inferiority complex and his need to prove himself, is the main thrust of his character arc.

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Rowling first introduces Ron with his family in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. Harry is lost at King's Cross railway station and the Weasleys guide him through the barrier of Platform 9¾ into the wizarding world. Ron and Harry share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and they begin their friendship: Ron fascinated with the famous Harry, and Harry fascinated with the ordinary Ron. It is here that they both meet Hermione Granger as well, whom they initially dislike but who later becomes their close friend after they save each other during a dangerous encounter with a mountain troll.[PS Ch.6] Ron and Harry share the same classes throughout the series, and generally have similar academic successes and disappointments. Ron plays a vital part in the quest to save the Philosopher's Stone. His strategy at Wizard's Chess allows Hermione and Harry to proceed safely through a dangerous life-size, animated chess game. During the game, Ron allows his piece to be sacrificed and is subsequently knocked unconscious.[PS Ch.16] At the Leaving Feast, the last dinner of the school year, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, awards Ron fifty House points to Gryffindor for "the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years." These last-minute points help support Gryffindor's win of the House Cup.[PS Ch.17]

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

The second installment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (1998), takes place the year following the events of the _Philosopher's Stone_. During the summer, Ron attempts to write to Harry several times. He receives no reply because Dobby the house elf is stopping Harry's wizard mail. Ron becomes so concerned that he and his brothers Fred and George fly their father's enchanted Ford Anglia car to Harry's home at his aunt and uncle's house. Harry spends the next month at the Weasleys' home, The Burrow. While attempting to depart from King's Cross station, Harry and Ron find themselves unable to enter the barrier to access Platform 9¾. With Harry, Ron conceives the idea of taking the flying Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. The plan is successful, but the Anglia loses power at the end of the journey and crashes into the Whomping Willow. Ron and Harry survive the impact, but Ron's wand is broken in the process, and the car drives itself off into the Forbidden Forest, a forest at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds in which student access is prohibited. Ron receives a Howler from his mother, berating him for taking the car.

Later in the novel, Ron and Harry transform themselves using Polyjuice Potion to resemble Draco Malfoy's close associates Crabbe and Goyle, so that they can spy on him, and find out what he knows about the Chamber of Secrets. During the hunt to find the Heir of Slytherin, Ron is responsible for providing the first clue to the identity of Tom Marvolo Riddle, recalling that he saw the name "T. M. Riddle" on a trophy inscribed "For Special Services to the School". Later Ron is forced to come face-to-face with his worst nightmare, spiders, in the Forbidden Forest, where the two have ventured at Hagrid's suggestion. Giant spiders nearly devour the two of them, but the Weasley Ford Anglia returns from the Forbidden Forest and rescues the pair. Ron and Harry then discover the entrance into the Chamber, and enter it in the hopes of saving Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, who had been kidnapped and kept in the Chamber. Due to an accident with Ron's wand, the Chamber Entrance's ceiling collapses, trapping Ron on one side and Harry on the other. Harry goes on to rescue Ginny and save the day. Ron and Harry are given Special Awards for Services to the School for this, and he receives two hundred points, along with Harry for their success in the Chamber of Secrets.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999), Ron's rat, Scabbers, already seen in _Philosopher's Stone_ , goes missing, which he blames Hermione's new cat Crookshanks, and the two have a falling out.[PoA Ch.11][PoA Ch.12] They eventually make up when Hermione has a nervous breakdown brought by taking too many classes and distress at the fate of the hippogriffBuckbeak. The animal, owned by Hagrid, has been put on trial for injuring Draco and risks execution. Ron offers to help with the preparation of Buckbeak's defence, but this fails to help. Harry, Ron and Hermione go to see Hagrid on the execution day where they discover Scabbers hiding out in Hagrid's hut.[PoA Ch.15] As they leave, Scabbers struggles free of Ron and runs away. He chases Scabbers to the Whomping Willow where he is grabbed by a large black dog and dragged into a tunnel hidden below the tree.[PoA Ch.16][PoA Ch.17]

Harry and Hermione follow the tunnel, which leads to the Shrieking Shack. The dog is actually the animal form of Sirius Black(an Animagus), Harry's godfather and an escaped convict from the wizard prison Azkaban. The school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin arrives just after Harry and Hermione. Along with Sirius, Lupin casts a spell on Scabbers, who also turns out to be an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was Sirius's, Lupin's, and Harry's father James Potter's school friend, thought to have been murdered by Sirius.[PoA Ch.16][PoA Ch.16] Pettigrew, who had lived as a rat ever since faking his death, denies everything, but Sirius and Lupin piece together that he has been a servant of Voldemort, and it was he who divulged the secret whereabouts of Harry's parents, leading to their murder. Initially, Ron does not believe Sirius and refuses to turn over Scabbers to him, but he is disgusted when he learns his rat's identity. Pettigrew escapes when the main characters lead him out of the Whomping Willow.[PoA Ch.18][PoA Ch.19][PoA Ch.20] Ron, knocked out by a spell from Pettigrew, is taken to the hospital wing, and is forced to remain there while Harry and Hermione travel back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak.[PoA Ch.21] At the end of the novel, Sirius sends Ron an excitable little owl whom Ginny names Pigwidgeon, but whom Ron refers to as "Pig".[PoA Ch.22]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (2000), the Weasleys invite Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron is in awe of his favourite Quidditch champion, Viktor Krum.[GoF Ch.7][GoF Ch.8] Ron is even more excited when Krum, still a student at the Durmstrang wizarding school, comes to Hogwarts to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, a magical wizarding tournament opposing the top three magic schools in Europe.[GoF Ch.12] However, when Harry, underage, mysteriously becomes the fourth Tournament champion, Ron joins the dissenters who think Harry somehow cheated his way into the tournament and feels let down; according to Hermione, this stems from Ron's latent envy caused by being left out of the spotlight shared by Harry or his brothers. The rift is serious enough that the friends fail to make up for nearly a month.[GoF Ch.17] They only reconcile shortly after Harry successfully gets by a fire-breathing dragon in the first task; Ron realises how dangerous the Tournament is and finally believes that Harry did not enter himself.

At Christmas time, as per Triwizard Tournament tradition, Hogwarts hosts a Yule Ball. Ron and Harry panic at the prospect of having to secure dates for the event, and Ron appalls Hermione with his immature approach, particularly for failing to extend her an invitation, apparently failing until the last minute to even realise she is a girl. At the last minute, Harry saves the day by getting Parvati Patil and her sister Padma to agree to come with the duo, although Padma seems less than pleased at Ron's surly attitude and shabby dress. Ron becomes overcome with jealousy when he sees Hermione with her date: his former idol Krum. When Hermione comes over to Ron and Harry for a friendly chat, Ron loses control and accuses her of "fraternising with the enemy" and giving away Harry's Triwizard secrets. At the evening's end, the two have a heated row, in which Hermione tells Ron he should have asked her before Krum, rather than simply hoping to secure her by default.[GoF Ch.23] Ron completely fails to get the hint and remains either in denial or oblivious to the pair's increasingly obvious feelings for each other. Ron's jealousy over Krum is mirrored by Hermione's dislike of Fleur Delacour (of the Beauxbatons Academy and a Triwizard competitor), on whom Ron has an obvious crush.[GoF Ch.22]

In the Second Task of the Tournament, Ron is the person selected for Harry to rescue from the depths of the Hogwarts Lake, as he is the one whom Harry would most miss. Harry successfully saves him and Ron mocks him gently for thinking that the hostages for the task were in actual danger.[GoF Ch.26]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (2003), Ron is appointed a Gryffindor prefect, much to the surprise of himself and everyone else, especially Hermione, the other new prefect.[OotP Ch.9] His brother, Percy, now distant and disconnected from the family, sends Ron an owl congratulating him and advising him to "sever ties" with Harry and side himself instead with Professor Umbridge, the abominable new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts; the letter angers Ron.[OotP Ch.14] Ron explicitly shows his support and loyalty for Harry when his classmates imply Harry is lying about the return of Voldemort, sometimes using his power as prefect to threaten them into silence.[OotP Ch.15] Though they spend their usual amount of time bickering, Ron and Hermione present a united front endorsing Harry. Ron supports Hermione's suggestion of Harry teaching students practical Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Umbridge, using the Ministry of Magic to slowly take over the Dumbledore-run school, has all but banned. He co-founds the secret students' group called Dumbledore's Army.[OotP Ch.15] He also joins the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but his nerves and confidence issues often get the better of him during practices and matches, causing the Slytherins to make up a song about how Ron will make sure Slytherin win the interhouse Quidditch Cup. However, during the last match, Ron plays better and wins the game and the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. At the climax of the novel, Ron battles the Death Eaters alongside Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood at the Department of Mysteries. He is injured in the fight, but makes a full recovery by the end of the novel.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ (2005) Ron, who has grown taller over the summer, attracts the attention of Lavender Brown. Harry, the new Quidditch Captain, picks Ron to continue as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, over competing candidate Cormac McLaggen who is equally-skilled but has difficulty with teamwork and following orders.[HBP Ch.11]Upon learning Hermione most likely had kissed Krum, Ron performs increasingly badly at Quidditch, and thrown off by jealousy of his former idol, becomes unkind to Hermione. His low self-esteem is not helped much by his younger sister Ginny who after Ron reacts badly to finding her kissing her boyfriend, throws in the fact that of those in the group, Ron is the only one who has never had his first kiss. To bolster Ron's confidence, Harry pretends to give him Felix Felicis, a potion which makes the drinker lucky; believing he has actually taken it, Ron performs admirably and Gryffindor wins the match. However, this leads to a major row between Ron and Hermione: Hermione accuses Harry of helping Ron cheat, while Ron berates Hermione for having no faith in his abilities.[HBP Ch.14] At a post-game celebration, Ron kisses Lavender (though Ginny describes it as "eating her face"). Hermione, jealous and seeking retaliation, takes McLaggen as her date to new Potions professor Horace Slughorn's Christmas party, but he proves to be an egomaniac.[HBP Ch.15] After Christmas, Hermione continues to ignore Ron, stopping only to give him disdainful looks and occasional snide remarks. By now, Ron is visibly discontent with his relationship with Lavender.[HBP Ch.17]

On his birthday in March, Ron accidentally eats Amortentia-infused Chocolate Cauldrons (actually meant for Harry). After being cured by Slughorn, he then consumes poisoned mead (which Draco Malfoy actually intended for Dumbledore). Harry saves his life by forcing a bezoar, a poison antidote, into his mouth, and Ron is transferred to the hospital wing. A panic-stricken Hermione arrives, forgetting her past anger. While sitting by his bed, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the twins hear Ron mutter Hermione's name in his delirium, although they do not hear what he is saying and ignore it. Conversely, Ron feigns sleep when Lavender visits him. Upon recovering, Ron and Hermione reconcile,[HBP Ch.18][HBP Ch.19][HBP Ch.20] and a little while later, Ron and Lavender break up. Rowling in an interview said that she "really enjoyed writing the Ron/Lavender business, and the reason that was enjoyable was Ron up to this point has been quite immature compared to the other two, and he kind of needed to make himself worthy of Hermione...he had to grow up emotionally and now he's taken a big step up."[3]

Initially, Ron does not support Harry's belief that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort, but is later convinced. Before leaving Hogwarts with Dumbledore to recover a Horcrux Harry arranges for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny—together with any of Dumbledore's Army they can summon—to keep a close watch on Malfoy and Snape. Harry also provides them with the remains of his vial of Felix Felicis, to aid them in the effort.[HBP Ch.25] Despite the D.A.'s watch, Malfoy provides the Death Eaters entrance into Hogwarts, and a battle ensues. Thanks to Felix Felicis, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are unharmed by the Death Eater's hexes during the battle.[HBP Ch.29] Snape kills Dumbledore during the battle when Malfoy proves that he is unable to.[HBP Ch.27] During his funeral, Ron comforts a weeping Hermione. Ron and Hermione vow to help Harry find and destroy the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort, even if it means leaving Hogwarts.[HBP Ch.30]

Attention is drawn several times to Ron's deepening relationships to Harry and Hermione, with unresolved romantic tensionwith Hermione being one of the main subplots of the novel (and indeed, the entire series). Furthermore, Harry and Ron's friendship has strengthened to the point where Harry can tell Ron that his Quidditch performance is endangering his membership on the team without either character taking it personally.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Ron agrees to go with Harry and Hermione on the quest to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Worried that the Ministry, now taken over by Voldemort, will learn he is with Harry on a quest, Ron dresses the family ghoul up in pyjamas and spreads the story he is ill with "spattergroit", a type of highly contagious magical illness. Ron disguises himself as Reginald Cattermole as the trio attempts to find the locket Horcrux in the possession of Dolores Umbridge.

Harry decides he wants someone to wear the Horcrux at all times, fearing it might be lost or stolen. This has a much more profound effect on Ron than it seems to have on Hermione or Harry. Ron ends up lashing out in frustration at the lack of comforts and a concrete plan, eventually leaving his friends behind. Distressed over his absence, Harry and Hermione do not even mention his name during the time that he is gone. However, when they finally mention his name, Ron, who had immediately regretted his decision to leave but was captured by Snatchers and then could not return due to Hermione's anti-Death Eater enchantments, was led to Harry's location by unknown magic within the Deluminator he inherited from Dumbledore. Ron dramatically returns by saving Harry from drowning when Harry is attempting to recover Godric Gryffindor's sword from an icy pool. Harry, a sudden believer in the fate created by his return, immediately forgives Ron and insists it must be Ron who uses the sword to destroy Slytherin's locket. However, the portion of Voldemort's soul inside it plays on Ron's insecurities by revealing that Ron thinks he is "least loved by a mother who craved a daughter", then showing him a doppelgänger of Harry who tells him that Harry was happier without him and a doppelgänger of Hermione who does not return his affections and is involved instead with Harry. Ron summons his courage and overcomes the spell, destroying the locket, but is visibly shaken until Harry tells him that he regards Hermione as a sister and a friend, nothing more.

The trio are eventually captured by Snatchers, and Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse for information. This sends Ron into a panic, and he continually screams and fights with all his effort to save her, despite Harry's instruction that he calm down and think of a better plan. The trio and some other prisoners are rescued by Dobby, but the house-elf is killed by Bellatrix during the escape. Eventually, the trio returns to Hogwarts, hoping to find the last unknown Horcrux shown in Harry's vision. Having lost the Sword of Gryffindor to Griphook the goblin, Ron gets an idea to procure more Basilisk fangs and manages to speak enough Parseltongue to open the Chamber of Secrets, where Hermione destroys the Horcrux in Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He begins to worry about the fate of Hogwarts' elves. Upon hearing this, Hermione drops the basilisk fangs she was carrying and kisses him for the first time. He also takes part in the Battle of Hogwarts, witnessing the death of his brother Fred, and teams up with Neville to defeat Fenrir Greyback.

Epilogue

Nineteen years after Voldemort's downfall, Ron and Hermione have two children: Rose Granger-Weasley, whom they are sending off to her first year at Hogwarts, and a younger son named Hugo.[DH Ch.37] Though the epilogue does not explicitly say Ron and Hermione are married,[DH Ch.37] news articles and other sources treat it as a fact.[4][5][6] Ron has also passed his Muggle driving test, despite Hermione's apparent belief that he could not do so without Confunding the examiner. (Ron secretly reveals to Harry he actually did Confund the examiner.) He and Harry work for the Ministry of Magic as Aurors, and along with Hermione they have helped to revamp the Ministry; it is far different from the one that existed previously.[7] Before becoming an Auror, Ron joins George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which becomes a very lucrative business.[8]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Rowling introduces Ron as "tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose."[PS Ch.6] Ron has the trademark red hair of the Weasleys and is indeed one of Harry's tallest schoolmates, even outgrowing some of his older brothers. Rowling states in the novels that Ron has freckles, though Rupert Grint, the actor who plays Ron, has none. Rowling has also stated that Ron has blue eyes.

Personality

Rowling in an interview described Ron as very funny but insensitive and immature, saying "There's a lot of immaturity about Ron, and that's where a lot of the humor comes from."[9] As his first exercise with the actors who portray the central trio, Alfonso Cuarón, who directed the third film in the series, _Prizoner of Azkaban_ , assigned them to write an autobiographical essay about their character, written in the first person, spanning birth to the discovery of the magical world, and including the character's emotional experience. Of Rupert Grint's essay, Cuarón recalls, "Rupert didn't deliver the essay. When I questioned why he didn't do it, he said, 'I'm Ron; Ron wouldn't do it.' So I said, 'Okay, you do understand your character.'"[10] Commenting on Ron's character development in the final book, Rowling explained that "Ron is the most immature of the three main characters, but in part seven he grows up. He was never strong footed, people see him mostly as Harry's friend; his mother had actually wanted a girl and in the last book he finally has to acknowledge his weaknesses. But it's exactly that which makes Ron a man."[11]

Magical abilities and skills

Ron is given his brother Charlie's old, chipped wand, which is made out of ash and has a unicorn hair sticking out of the end. He holds the wand together with Spellotape after nearly breaking it in half at the start of _Chamber of Secrets_ , but it malfunctions dreadfully after this, backfiring spells, making strange noises, and emitting objects from the wrong end. Ron's new wand is fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair, which he procures before the start of his third year at Hogwarts. He also shows signs of exceptional tactical ability, as evidenced by his skill at Wizard's Chess (which is played exactly like normal chess but with living pieces). Ron's talents are rarely shown, but he, like the other DA members, survives a violent encounter with adult Death Eaters in _Order of the Phoenix_ , and it is implied that during the Death Eater assault in _Half-Blood Prince_ he held his own quite well because he was being helped by Felix Felicis, the good luck potion. In _Deathly Hallows_ , Ron loses his original wand, and takes Peter Pettigrew's wand for his own. Following this, Ron begins to demonstrate more aptitude and general knowledge, along with a sudden spurt in maturity after a terrible row with Harry. For a while, he effectively leads the trio in the hunt for the Horcruxes while Harry suffers a major depression.

Rowling has stated that Ron's Patronus Charm takes the form of a Jack Russell Terrier, "a really sentimental choice" as Rowling herself owns a Jack Russell.[12]

Family tree

[show]Weasley family tree

The Weasley family as shown in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , for left to right: Fred or George, Ron, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Percy, and George or Fred.

Ron was born into the **Weasley family** on 1 March 1980,[13][HBP Ch.18] the sixth of their seven children, and the youngest son. His middle name, Bilius, is the same as that of a deceased uncle. Ron grew up in the family home, The Burrow, near the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Ron has six siblings; his five older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, twins Fred and George, and a younger sister, Ginny, each with their own distinct personality trait. One recurring factor in Ron's siblings is that they often appear to be more confident, self-assured and, to varying degrees, more outwardly talented than he is.

The Weasley family is one of the few remaining pure-blood wizarding families, though they were considered "blood traitors" for associating with non-pure-bloods. Moreover, they are far from rich, and are looked down upon by snobbish "old families" such as the Malfoys. All of the Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. All of the Weasley children, except Bill and Percy who both were Head Boy, are known to have played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with Charlie being the captain of the team for at least one of his school years. Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ron were also chosen as the prefect of their House. The Weasleys also all work for the Order of the Phoenix, and all are members except for Ron, Percy, and Ginny, who (as of the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ) are not known to officially have been inducted into the Order. Arthur is distantly related to Sirius Black and is part of the famed Black family, though he and the rest of his immediate family have been considered "blood traitors" and are disowned. Other distant relatives include Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Reception

Ron was chosen by IGN as their third favourite _Harry Potter_ character, who said that Ron's status as comic relief made him "instantly endearing" and that his frustration and flirtation with Hermione Granger was a "highlight".[14]

In popular culture

Ron has made several appearances in parodies of _Harry Potter_. Seth Meyers appeared as Ron in _Saturday Night Live_ in the sketch in which Lindsay Lohan portrays Hermione.[15] On his _The Big Impression_ show, Alistair McGowan did a sketch called "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone". It featured impressions of Anne Robinson as Ron.[16] In 2003, Comic Reliefperformed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Jennifer Saunders appeared as both Ron and J. K. Rowling.[17][18] In _Harry Podder: Dude Where's My Wand?_ , a play by Desert Star Theater in Utah, written by sisters Laura J., Amy K. and Anna M. Lewis, Ron appears as "Ron Sneasley".[19][20] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Ron appears as ReRon and is played by Bryan Hearne. Ron also is a regular character in _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. In one of the episodes, "The Mysterious Ticking Noise", Ron, along with Snape, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore, is killed by a bomb placed by Voldemort; the episode being the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[21] In the 2008 American comedy film _Yes Man_ , Carl (portrayed by Jim Carrey) attends a Harry Potter-themed party hosted by Norman (Rhys Darby), in which Norman disguises as Ron. In _A Very Potter Musical_ (2009) and _A Very Potter Sequel_ (2010), parody musicals by StarKid Productions, Ron was portrayed by Joey Richter.

References

 **Jump up** Conversations with JK Rowling, p.37-8

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me" (BBC Christmas Special, British version), _BBC_ , 28 December 2001

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two,"". _The Leaky Cauldron,_. 16 July 2005. Retrieved 27 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Brown, Jen (26 July 2007). "Finished 'Potter'? Rowling tells what happens next". _Today_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Toler, Lindsay (5 August 2007). "'Harry Potter' author ties up loose ends". _The Arizona Republic_. London. Associated Press. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "Ronald "Ron" Weasley". _The Harry Potter Lexicon_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's Interview with Meredith Vieira", 26 July 2007 ' ' Retrieved on 26 July 2007

 **Jump up** "Online Chat Transcript". Bloomsbury Publishing. 31 July 2007. Archived from the original on 12 October 2007. Retrieved 31 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Rowling Reveals `Marriage' to Harry Potter at Reading (Correct)". _Bloomberg_. 22 October 2007.

 **Jump up** McCabe, Bob. _Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey_. 2011. Harper Design. Page 102.

 **Jump up** "Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". Retrieved 27 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," _The Leaky Cauldron_ , 16 July 2005

 **Jump up** " Archives: Birthdays" from MuggleNet

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** .

 **Jump up** "'Harry Podder' to open on stage". _High Beam Research_. 5 June 2005.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Ron Weasley on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Ron Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Film sidekicks

Sidekicks in literature

Teenage characters in film

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Ripoarisch

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

ייִדיש

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 5 August 2017, at 20:24.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	22. Chapter 22

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	23. Chapter 23

I DONT OWN SHIT

One day, Harry potter said, " NOOOOO THE FAGGOT STILL HAS THE MOSST WORS!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

hERMIOne said," there is one more. According to Wikipedia,

Draco Malfoy

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Draco Malfoy

 _Harry Potter_ character

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Tom Felton

House

Slytherin

Information

Family

Lucius Malfoy (father)

Narcissa Malfoy (mother)

Children

Scorpius Malfoy (son)

Relatives

Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt)

Nymphadora Tonks (cousin)

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy** is a character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. He is a student in Harry Potter's year belonging in the Slytherin house. He is frequently accompanied by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who act as henchmen. Draco is characterised as a cowardly bully who manipulates and hurts people to get what he wants; nevertheless, he is a cunning user of magic. He was played by Tom Felton in the Harry Potter film series.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Portrayal

3.1Film portrayal

3.2Theatre portrayal

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

Draco serves as a foil to the hero, Harry Potter and is loosely based on bulliesRowling encountered during her school days.[1] Harry first encounters Draco's snobbish bigotry after their initial encounter at Madam Malkin's.[2] (It should also be noted that the character of the school bully is a recurring character in the School story genre, going back to Flashman in "Tom Brown's School Days.) Rowling uses the Malfoys to introduce themes of intolerance and bigotry into a setting where people are often judged solely by their blood lineage rather than their good character or accomplishments. Draco, adhering to his family's beliefs, thinks that Muggle-born witches and wizards, which he and other characters derogatorily describe by the epithet _Mudbloods_ , should be denied a magical education. Harry's first impression that the Wizarding community is a "magical wonderland" is instantly shattered. Says Rowling, "[Harry] found out that many people in power in the wizarding world are just as corrupt and nasty as they are in our world."[2]

Malfoy was originally named "Draco Spungen" in the earliest drafts of _Philosopher's Stone._ [3] "Spungen" also appeared on her pre-canon class list, but it was crossed out and replaced with the surname "Spinks", while "Malfoy" was later added after the completion of the list. Philip Nel believes that _Malfoy_ is derived from the French phrase _mal foi,_ meaning "bad faith."[4] In an article published in 2002, Nilsen and Nilsen argue that "Draco" has connotations with _draconian_ , and that his name starts with "mal", a French prefix for "bad" or "evil".[5]

Many of Draco's relatives on his mother's side of the family (the Blacks) are named for stars or constellations (e.g., Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Cygnus Black, Orion Black). Another constellation is Draco (the Dragon). Draco Malfoy eventually named his son for yet another constellation, Scorpius.

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Draco Malfoy makes his first appearance in the series when he and Harry meet while being fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin's, a clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Not realising that the boy in the store is Harry Potter—a child whose parents were murdered when he was one year old by the powerful dark wizard Lord Voldemort—Draco engages him in (for him) polite conversation. Harry, however, is alienated by the arrogance of Draco, who asks whether the orphan's parents are "our kind" (pure-blood wizards). Draco then proclaims that "the other sort" (Muggle-borns) should not be allowed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because "they've never been brought up to know our ways". The two boys part without introductions, but meet again on the Hogwarts Express. After Draco ridicules Ron Weasley's family, Harry rejects his offer of friendship, demonstrated by a handshake, and their mutual antagonism is born. According to Rowling, Malfoy originally makes an effort to be Harry's friend because "it will be cool to turn up at the school being Harry Potter's friend, because Harry is so famous."[1]However, Harry did not want Malfoy as a friend because he "has been so rude about Rubeus Hagrid and about Ron, who Harry likes so much". At the first years' Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat places him into Slytherin (barely touching Draco's head), the house that has developed all of the bad wizards, where he becomes an instant favourite of Potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape, so-called follower of Lord Voldemort. Draco attempts to get Harry expelled by tricking him into participating in a midnight wizard's duel after secretly informing Argus Filch in advance, but the plan fails when Harry evades Filch and safely makes it back to his dormitory.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Draco becomes the new Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team after his father, Lucius Malfoy, donates new, high-quality Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. When Hermione Granger comments that the Gryffindor players made the team through talent and not bribery, Draco responds by calling her a Mudblood. This provokes an immediate, violent response from Ron Weasley. Because of Draco's contempt for Muggle-borns, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspect that Draco is the Heir of Slytherin, who has recently reopened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle with Polyjuice Potion and infiltrate the Slytherin common room in an attempt to collect additional information, whereupon they realise that their initial suspicion about Draco is incorrect.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Left to right: Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson

During Hagrid's debut as Care of Magical Creatures instructor in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , the hippogriff, Buckbeak, attacks Draco after he fails to observe proper protocol while approaching it and insults it. He exaggerates the extent of his injury, giving Slytherin a chance to postpone their Quidditch match against Gryffindor until later in the year and as an attempt to have Hagrid fired. Hermione punches Draco when he mocks Hagrid for crying over Buckbeak's death sentence. Draco, who implies that he is aware of how Sirius Black was supposedly involved in the deaths of Harry's parents, also taunts Harry about the impending threat of Black: _"If it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."_

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

After Harry is unexpectedly chosen as a Triwizard Tournament champion in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Draco shows off a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge to Harry, then presses it to replace that phrase with "Potter Stinks." When Malfoy says that he does not _"want a Mudblood sliming it up"_ in reference to Hermione. Draco also gives malicious and often false information about Harry and Hagrid to muckraking _Daily Prophet_ journalist Rita Skeeter. When Draco attempts to curse Harry behind his back, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch, Jr in disguise via Polyjuice Potion) humiliates Draco by transforming him into a ferret and repeatedly slamming him against the ground as well as dropping him down Goyle's pants.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ _,_ Draco is named a Slytherin prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. He gets Harry and the Weasley twins banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they attack him during a postmatch brawl after Draco insults their families following Gryffindor's win over Slytherin. He later joins Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, with whom he plays an important part in the exposure of Dumbledore's Army. As the D.A. flees the Room of Requirement, Draco earns Slytherin fifty points after catching Harry, and helps hold several members captive in Umbridge's office, letting them free only after Ginny Weasley performs her famous Bat Bogey Hex. After his father and other Death Eaters are captured and sentenced to Azkaban following the events at the Department of Mysteries, Draco twice attempts to get revenge on Harry, but Snape and Minerva McGonagall thwart his first effort, and while returning home on the Hogwarts Express, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are transformed into giant slugs by a barrage of hexes cast by several D.A. members coming to Harry's defence.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Draco is drawn into Death-Eaters' activities more directly in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Because of Lucius' arrest and fall from Voldemort's favour, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange visit Snape at his home to discuss a dangerous task that Voldemort has assigned Draco. Narcissa, deeply worried that her son will be killed in his attempt to complete it, begs Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow to aid Draco with this task and protect him at all costs, and if Draco fails to complete the mission, he will complete it himself; he agrees.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. Draco threatens Mr. Borgin about repairing one item and keeping another safe for him. Draco shows Mr. Borgin something on his arm that Harry believes to be the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign, though whether or not Harry is correct is never confirmed. (In the film version Draco Malfoy shows Dumbledore the Dark Mark on his arm.) On the Hogwarts Express, Harry invisibly spies on Draco and overhears him discussing Voldemort's task with several other Slytherins. Draco knows Harry is present and, once alone in the compartment, immobilises him and breaks his nose causing Harry to hate Draco even more. Harry is left stranded on the train until Nymphadora Tonks (Luna Lovegood in the film adaptation) rescues him. Harry spends much of the year trailing Draco's whereabouts on his Marauder's Map, but loses track of him once Draco enters the Room of Requirement. When Katie Bell is almost killed in Hogsmeade after handling a cursed necklace and Ron nearly dies by drinking poisoned mead, Harry suspects Draco is behind both attacks.

In this book, Draco is, for the first time since being introduced in the series, portrayed as having considerable initiative, ingenuity, and perseverance, and he is extensively using the Room of Requirement. However, unlike Harry, who could always rely on his friends' support and help, Draco mostly works alone, refusing to confide in or involve his own circle, which he treats more as underlings rather than as friends. This, and the realisation of what he is ultimately expected to do, nearly drives him to a nervous breakdown. When Harry walks in on Malfoy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco attempts to cast the Cruciatus Curse. Harry is faster to the draw with an obscure _Sectumsempra_ spell that he learned from the mysterious Half-Blood Prince's book. The spell cuts deep gashes into Malfoy's face and chest, resulting in severe blood loss. Snape, alerted by Myrtle's screams, swiftly arrives and heals Draco's cuts, then takes him to the hospital wing.

Near the conclusion, Draco ambushes and disarms a gravely weakened Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower. After Draco disarms him, Dumbledore calmly reasons with the frightened teenager and persuades him to reveal how he was, according to Voldemort's orders, to kill the headmaster through the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead. Malfoy reveals that he mended the broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement to act as a portal enabling Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. Draco is hesitant to kill Dumbledore and he eventually lowers his wand. Snape arrives, dispatches Dumbledore himself and then flees Hogwarts with Draco in tow. As revealed during his confrontation with Dumbledore, Draco was an insecure boy incapable of committing cold-blooded murder and was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths. Harry, who was horrified by the result of his duel with Draco in the bathroom incident, feels "the tiniest drop of pity mingled with his dislike" for his old rival.

During an interview in 2005, Rowling revealed that she enjoyed writing Draco in this book, and that the character "did a lot of growing up" as well.[6]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

The Malfoys remain reluctant followers of Voldemort, who now uses their home as his headquarters; Draco passes out after witnessing Voldemort murder Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage. Harry experiences occasional and disturbing visions of Draco being forced into performing Voldemort's bidding and feels "sickened... by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort." When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, Draco is asked to identify them, and though they are clearly recognisable, he only ambiguously replies "It might be." During the successful escape from Malfoy Manor headed by Dobby, Harry overpowers Draco and captures his wand.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione seek Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement, Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle (Blaise Zabini in film version rather than Crabbe), attempts to capture Harry alive. However, Crabbe (Goyle in film version) defies Draco's orders and attempts to kill the trio by casting the deadly Fiendfyre; unable to control the spell, he dies in the blaze while the trio rescue Draco and Goyle (Zabini in film version). Draco, despite his often condescending and belittling attitude toward Crabbe and Goyle (as well as his other underlings), grieves for his lost friend. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco is seen pleading with a Death Eater who seems intent on killing him. He is once again saved by Harry and Ron, the latter of whom punches Draco in the face under the invisibility cloak for attempting to appease the Death Eater.

At about this time, it is revealed through the Pensieve that Dumbledore had known he was dying after being cursed by Voldemort's ring. However, to spare Draco's soul from being forever tainted by committing murder, Dumbledore pre-arranged his own death with Snape. Voldemort intended Draco to die in the attempt to kill Dumbledore so that Lucius would be punished for his failure to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic.

Although Draco does not directly take part in Harry's final confrontation with Voldemort, he influences its outcome. After Harry is struck by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, Voldemort orders Narcissa to verify that Harry is actually dead. She detects his heartbeat, but she lies to Voldemort, knowing that she will be allowed to search for her son if the Death Eaters return to Hogwarts _"as part of the conquering army."_ A plot twist reveals that Draco had unwittingly become the Elder Wand's master when he disarmed Dumbledore, even though Draco never actually possessed the wand. The wand's allegiance passes to whoever defeats its owner, so Harry, having taken Draco's wand at Malfoy Manor, became its new master; this prevents Voldemort from using its full power. In the end, it is Narcissa's lie to Voldemort concerning Harry's death that enables the Malfoys to narrowly avoid imprisonment in Azkaban.[7]

Epilogue

In the epilogue, Draco has married and has a son, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco's hairline has receded, making his face look even more pointed. Though they are not friends, Malfoy has somewhat decreased his animosity toward Harry, and, upon seeing them at King's Cross station, gives a brief and curt nod to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.[7]

Portrayal Film portrayal

Tom Felton played Draco Malfoy/Romilda Vane in all of the _Harry Potter_ films. Prior to landing the part of Malfoy, Felton auditioned to play Harry and Ron.[8] Having read more of the _Harry Potter_ books, Felton reflects: "I have had input into Draco. If they give me a line and I don't think it is something he would say, I suggest changing it. They do listen to you and you do feel a part of it."[9]

Felton contributed to premieres, articles and interviews, and received the Disney Channel's Kids Awards for Best DVD _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 22 September 2003.[ _citation needed_ ] He also won the MTV Movie Award for Best Villainfor his portrayal as Malfoy in the 2010 MTV Movie Awards and the 2011 MTV Movie Awards.

Malfoy grew into one of the series' most popular characters due to Felton's performances and Felton quickly became synonymous with the character to many female fans, much to Rowling's dismay. "I'm trying to clearly distinguish between Tom Felton, who is a good looking young boy, and Draco, who, whatever he looks like, is not a nice man. It's a romantic, but unhealthy, and unfortunately all too common delusion of girls ... it actually worried me a little bit, to see young girls swearing undying devotion to this really imperfect character ... I mean, I understand the psychology of it, but it is pretty unhealthy."[6]Rowling has also noted that Malfoy "is certainly stylish in the film."[2]

Theatre portrayal

In the theatre play _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ Draco was portrayed by Alex Price[10] and later by James Howard.[11] In the theatre play Draco has a similar style like his father, such as his long hair. Draco was married to Astoria Greengrass, who had died and has a son named Scorpius.[10]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Draco is described as a tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes.

Personality

Draco is the prototypical spoiled, rich brat; he believes that his family's wealth and social position gives him the right to bully those poorer than himself, such as Ron Weasley. He also insults Hermione Granger's Muggle-born status by referring to her as a "Mudblood", a term that, as stated by Hagrid, is one not used in civilised conversations. As Rowling explained in 1999, "He's a bigot and he's a bully, and as I say, in the most refined sense, he knows exactly what will hurt people".[1]

In a July 2005 interview, Rowling added that Draco, unlike Harry, never feels remorse for his actions: "I thought of Draco as someone who is very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions, and always has done. So he's shut down his pity, enabling him to bully effectively. He's shut down compassion— how else would you become a Death Eater?"[6]

Draco, as well as Dudley Dursley, was indoctrinated with his parents' beliefs. Rowling commented that "The moment Draco got what he thought he wanted, to become a Death Eater, and given a mission by Lord Voldemort, as he did in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , reality finally hit him" because his dream was "so very different". Rowling also stated that there was a real moral cowardice in Draco, but that he was not wholly bad.[12]

Magical abilities and skills

During the series, Draco is portrayed as a cunning, competent young wizard. In his second year, he successfully performed the _Tarantallegra_ curse against Harry,[13] a curse used by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov in book 5,[14] and also successfully cast the Serpensortia spell in the same scene, conjuring a serpent from his wand just as Voldemort would later do against Dumbledore in book 5,[14] and Snape against McGonagall in the final book.[15] His character further develops in the sixth book, in which he is among very few students able to reach the required level to take Advanced Potions.[16] Draco also proved capable at Occlumency, which he learned from his Aunt Bellatrix.[16] Rowling recalled a discussion with her editor about Draco having mastered Occlumency while Harry could not. The author said that this is due to Draco being someone "very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions".[6] Draco's wand is 10 inches precisely, made of hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, and which Ollivander states is "reasonably springy".[17]

When asked what shape Draco's Patronus Charm is, Rowling replied that, at least by the end of the sixth book, Draco was not capable of producing a Patronus, as it is not magic routinely taught at Hogwarts.[18]

Family

The **Malfoy family** is one of the few remaining pure-blood wizarding clans in the _Harry Potter_ series, and among the wealthiest. The anti-Muggle editor Brutus Malfoy is their ancestor. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater during both wizard wars. He marries Narcissa Black and together they have one son, Draco, who is the first Malfoy family member introduced in the series. The Malfoys are related to the Black family through Narcissa (a first cousin of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather), which makes Draco a nephew of both Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks. Draco is also Nymphadora Tonks' first cousin through their mothers. Three of Draco's grandparents are identified: Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, and Druella Rosier. Abraxas died before the series begins and was a friend of Professor Slughorn. Draco is, therefore, the scion of two old magical families. The Malfoy home, Malfoy Manor, is an elegant mansion located in the western English county of Wiltshire. They were served by Dobby the house elf until the end of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

The Malfoys are a wealthy gentry family respected in the Wizarding world mainly from Lucius' influence with Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, gained mostly from his monetary donations to the Ministry and St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as well as from his post on the Hogwarts board of governors as chairman. However, he was removed from his position at the conclusion of the second book and imprisoned in Azkaban following the battle at the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Despite maintaining a respectable, but false, image before these events, some in the Wizarding world were previously aware that the Malfoys were devoted to Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Draco constantly uses his elite status and his father's name and influence to gain advantages and to threaten others. Lucius is also known to have used bribery and threats.

Reception

In an interview at the Royal Albert Hall, Rowling noted that boys liked to dress up as Malfoy a lot more than Harry, and that people are "getting far too fond of Draco", which she finds "a little bit worrying".[2] In the same interview, Stephen Fry noted that just as Harry met Malfoy, he found out that there is also racism in the wizarding world and that many characters in power can be "as nasty and corrupt as in our world". Fry also noted that while "Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe are almost irredeemably bad", Malfoy, unlike his companions, "is reasonably stylish".[2] IGN listed Malfoy as their ninth top _Harry Potter_ character.[19]

In popular culture

Draco and the Malfoys during a performance at Los Angeles Public Library in July, 2006.

Wizard rock band Draco and the Malfoys' lyrics are inspired by the _Harry Potter_ books but from Draco Malfoy's point of view.[20] As well as Harry and the Potters, the members of Draco and the Malfoys dress themselves as Hogwarts students, in this case in Slytherin-themed costumes. The band is one of about 750 bands of young musicians playing music inspired by the _Harry Potter_ series.[20][21]

Draco is parodied as Jerko Phoenix in the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , during the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2", in which Alex and Justin Russo go to a wizarding school named Wiz-tech, where everyone wears yellow and black robes, and glasses reminiscent of Harry Potter.[22] Draco also appears as Sacco (played by Shane Lyons) in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which Harry Bladder and other students often encounter Sacco's mischief-making. In the stage production _Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice_ , Malfoy is seen interacting with Hagrid and a dementor.[23] Draco was also parodied in a Big Bite sketch, where he was known as Mailboy (with his father Lucius being parodied as Mailman). In Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , Draco stars in the episode "Draco Puppet". He is different from all the other characters, simplistically made out of paper and is a smaller puppet, held and voiced by the Harry puppet. Harry created him in order to torture him, and after the puppet "annoys" Harry, he does a series of strange things to the paper Draco and eventually burns it on a stove. In _A Very Potter Musical_ Draco is played by actress Lauren Lopez. He has a very obvious crush on Hermione and spends a great deal of time posing and rolling around on the floor.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Christopher, Lyndon (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling Interview Transcript, Part 12: Draco". _The Connection (WBUR Radio) on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". , on Accio Quote!. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "HPL: Guide to - Transcript: Very early draft of Philosophers Stone (Page 1)". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Philip Nel (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). New York, NY: Continuum. p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 23, 2016). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260. (Registration required (help)).

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Anelli, Melissa; Spartz, Emerson (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". _The Leaky Cauldron on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". The Leaky Cauldron. 30 July 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Marino, Jennifer (3 June 2004). "Meet Tom Felton, actor". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 8 February 2010. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rollings, Grant (26 May 2004). "The Potter Kids: Day 3". _The Sun_. UK. Archived from the original on 23 February 2009. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Bradley, Laura (2 June 2016). "Here's What Draco Malfoy and His Son Will Look Like in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_.

 **Jump up** Wiegand, Chris (30 March 2017). "New cast announced for West End hit Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_. Retrieved 30 June 2017.

 **Jump up** Vineyard, Jennifer (19 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Outs Dumbledore at New York Event". MTV. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767., page 493

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "What is Draco Malfoy's Patronus?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** ""Wizards of Waverly Place" Wizard School (2008)". IMDB. Retrieved 17 May 2008.

 **Jump up** Jaquish, Jeannette. "Excerpts from Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice". Retrieved 1 January 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Draco Malfoy on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Draco Malfoy at the Harry Potter Lexicon

Mugglenet: Role in the Books

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

 **Draco Malfoy**

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional bullies

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gentry

Literary villains

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

한국어

Հայերեն

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:21.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	24. Chapter 24

I dont own shit

One day, Harry potter sid, " HOLY MTHERFUCKING LORD OF CUNTBUCKET SHITSTORMING BITCHPOPPER! VOLDEMORT BEAT US ALL! QUICK CALL DUMBLEDORE!"

Hermione said," According to Wikiperdia,

Albus Dumbledore

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Albus Dumbledore

 _Harry Potter_ character

Dumbledore as portrayed by Michael Gambon  
in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Richard Harris (adult, films 1–2)  
Michael Gambon (adult, films 3–8)  
Toby Regbo (youth, film 7)  
Jude Law (adult, Untitled _Fantastic Beasts_ sequel)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Species

Wizard

 **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** [1] is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. For most of the series, he is the headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts. As part of his backstory, it is revealed that he is the founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore is portrayed by Richard Harris in the film adaptations of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. After Harris' death, Michael Gambon portrayed Dumbledore for all of the remaining _Harry Potter_ films. Jude Law will portray Dumbledore in the untitled sequel to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

Rowling stated she chose the name Dumbledore, which is an Early Modern English word for "bumblebee",[3] because of Dumbledore's love of music: she imagined him walking around "humming to himself a lot".[4][5]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family

5Reception

5.1Sexuality

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

The author has stated that she enjoys writing Dumbledore because he "is the epitome of goodness."[6] Rowling said that Dumbledore speaks for her, as he "knows pretty much everything" about the _Harry Potter_ universe.[7] Rowling mentioned that Dumbledore regrets "that he has always had to be the one who knew, and who had the burden of knowing. And he would rather not know."[8] As a mentor to the central character Harry Potter, "Dumbledore is a very wise man who knows that Harry is going to have to learn a few hard lessons to prepare him for what may be coming in his life. He allows Harry to get into what he wouldn't allow another pupil to do, and he also unwillingly permits Harry to confront things he'd rather protect him from."[9]In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that she imagined Dumbledore "more as a John Gielgud type, you know, quite elderly and – and quite stately."[10] During his time as a student, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor House.[11] Rowling said in an interview that Dumbledore was about 150 years old.[12] However, on her website, she states that Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him either 115 or 116 when he died.[13]

On 19 October 2007, Rowling was asked by a young fan whether Dumbledore finds "true love." Rowling said that she always thought of Dumbledore as being homosexual and that he had fallen in love with Gellert Grindelwald, which was Dumbledore's "great tragedy"; Rowling did not explicitly state whether Grindelwald returned his affections.[14][15][16] Rowling explains this further by elaborating on the motivations behind Dumbledore's flirtation with the idea of wizard domination of Muggles: "He lost his moral compass completely when he fell in love and I think subsequently became very mistrustful of his own judgement in those matters so became quite asexual. He led a celibate and a bookish life."[17]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

In the opening chapter of the first novel of the series, Dumbledore arrives at number four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. When the evil wizard Lord Voldemort kills Harry's parents before being reduced to a lesser form, Dumbledore decides to place the now-orphaned Harry in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He knows that Harry will be protected by the special magic caused by his mother's sacrifice, after he evokes the magic of the bond of blood and Harry's aunt, his mother's sister - Petunia Evans Dursley, sealed it by accepting her nephew into her home. This old magic of binding love renders Voldemort incapable of touching Harry. Dumbledore leaves Harry upon the doorstep of the Dursley home with a letter explaining the situation. He departs with the final phrase, "Good luck, Harry."

When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, Dumbledore tells him about the secrets of the Mirror of Erised, claiming that when he looks into it, he sees himself "holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." Harry later recalls in the final book that this was probably the only dishonest answer Dumbledore ever gave him. He is also responsible for somehow enchanting the Mirror so that it hides the Philosopher's Stone and only someone who looked into the Mirror and whose desire was "to find the Stone ... but not use it" would receive it, as anybody else would only see themselves using the Stone due to the Mirror's special magic. He is called out to the Ministry of Magic by a false message on the night when Professor Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger enter the dungeons to retrieve the Stone, but realises during the trip that he is needed at Hogwarts and returns in time to rescue Harry from Quirrell and Voldemort. He also has a final conversation with Harry after the events down in the dungeons and tells him that he is too young to comprehend the information about why Voldemort attempts to kill him.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second novel, Dumbledore suspects that Tom Riddle is somehow involved in the attacks on the muggle born students, as he says, when asked who is the culprit, "not who, but how?" A younger Dumbledore appears in Riddle's diary, when Harry sees his memory, and asks Riddle if he knows anything about the attacks on the students. During the last half of the novel, Lucius Malfoy forces the school's other eleven governors to suspend Dumbledore as Headmaster in the wake of attacks by a basilisk in the school when the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Dumbledore is reinstated when the governors discover that Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Lucius is found to have coerced the other governors into suspending him.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

At the beginning of the third novel, Dumbledore is forced to accept Dementors onto his school's grounds for the protection of his students from Sirius Black, the supposed murderer and accessory to murder, who had escaped from Azkaban. After Black's breach into Hogwarts, Dumbledore issues orders to close every entrance to the school and grounds. After Harry falls off his broomstick during a Quidditch match because of the Dementors, Dumbledore becomes uncharacteristically angry with them and uses his wand to cause Harry to levitate safely to the ground. Later in that book, Dumbledore suggests Hermione Granger use her Ministry-approved Time-Turner to go back three hours to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius from their unjust executions.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth novel, Dumbledore introduces the Triwizard Tournament. He also serves as a judge during the entire event. When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore is not enraged, but remains calm; simply asking Harry whether he had himself, or had asked an older student to submit his name (although in the film version he does get angry to the point of manhandling Harry). When Harry answers no, he believes him. By the end of the book, Dumbledore's fears are realised when Harry returns from his encounter with Voldemort clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory and when Mad-Eye Moody (being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, through Polyjuice Potion) takes Harry away from Dumbledore and to his office inside the castle. Dumbledore immediately becomes suspicious and heads straight towards Moody's office with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to save Harry and to interrogate Crouch. Afterwards, Dumbledore listens to Harry's eyewitness account about Voldemort's return. Harry though, only wakes up later to find Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge in the hospital wing arguing with McGonagall and Dumbledore. In the end, Fudge and Dumbledore "part ways" after an argument about the situation of Voldemort's return and the consequences that would follow should Fudge remain in denial of this fact.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth book, Dumbledore is demoted from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards, and is almost stripped of his Order of Merlin First Class due to his speeches regarding the return of Voldemort, although it is reported that he is unconcerned as long as he is not taken off the Chocolate Frog cards. Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic does everything they can to discredit him and Harry – mainly through the _Daily Prophet_. At the beginning of the book, Dumbledore enrages Fudge when he stops by at Harry's hearing with a witness (Arabella Figg) to ensure that he is not expelled. While Harry feels better when Dumbledore assists him, he becomes annoyed to the point of being angry that the headmaster refuses to speak to or even look at him.

During the following year at Hogwarts, the Ministry passes Educational Decree Twenty-two, allowing Fudge to place Dolores Umbridge to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (after Dumbledore failed to find a suitable candidate). Through her, Fudge gradually gains power over Hogwarts and Dumbledore, who he fears is building an under-age wizard army to overthrow the Ministry. Umbridge forbids practical defence practice in her classes, forcing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to form Dumbledore's Army (a defence group led by Harry) with fellow friends. It is when the Ministry discovers the D.A. that Dumbledore, choosing to accept the responsibility, falsely claims that the organisation was his own subversive creation, and allows himself to be removed as headmaster (for the second time) rather than allow Harry to be expelled.

Dumbledore is not heard of again in the book until he arrives in the Department of Mysteries to aid the Order in the battle against the Death Eaters. He subdues all the Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix Lestrange, and binds them with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx to prevent them from magically escaping. He then saves Harry from the _Avada Kedavra_ curse conjured by Voldemort and engages in a ferocious duel with the Dark Lord. This culminates in Voldemort's attempting to possess Harry in an attempt to make Dumbledore kill the boy. Voldemort is forced to leave Harry's body and flee with Bellatrix after this ruse fails. Many ministry officials' having witnessed the end of the battle, Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster and retrieves all his distinctions. Towards the end of the book, Dumbledore explains to Harry that Voldemort chose him as his equal and that one must kill the other in the end, and confesses that his great affection for Harry has clouded his judgement.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the sixth book, Dumbledore fetches Harry from Privet Drive and takes him to persuade Horace Slughorn to rejoin the Hogwarts staff. Harry notices that Dumbledore's right hand is shrivelled and black. During the school year, Dumbledore teaches Harry of events in Voldemort's past that he feels are of immense importance. Using the Pensieve, they visit the memories of others, which contain important information about Voldemort's life and his genocidal rise to power. While using the pensieve, Harry sees a vision of Dumbledore's first encounter with Voldemort, then a disturbed young orphan named Tom Riddle; Dumbledore had known from the beginning that the boy was dangerous, but believed that Hogwarts would change him.

It is learned that Voldemort created six Horcruxes to gain immortality and that they must all be destroyed before Harry goes after the final piece of Voldemort's soul in the Dark Lord's body. Harry also repeatedly warns Dumbledore in most of their lessons that Draco Malfoy, is working for Voldemort. Dumbledore refuses to take any action against Draco, and instead tells Harry that he already knows more about what is happening than Harry does.

By the end of the book, Dumbledore and Harry set out to the cave where Dumbledore believes a Horcrux resides. In the cave, Dumbledore drinks a potion inside the Horcrux's container; while drinking it, he begins to scream, seemingly enduring mental torture and being weakened. Dumbledore begins to call out for water after he finishes the potion, and Harry, realising he has no other choice, dips the goblet into the lake to give him a drink. When he does this though, all the Inferi that reside in the lake grab at Harry and attempt to drag him down and drown him in the lake. Dumbledore suddenly recovers, thanks to the water, and conjures a fire lasso around them. Dumbledore takes the horcrux (a locket) and both make their way back out of the cave and back to Hogsmeade. When they return, Madam Rosmerta informs them that the Dark Mark was conjured over the Astronomy Tower. In the tower, Dumbledore enjoins Harry not to interfere in the events that are about to take place there, and places him in a body-binding curse under his invisibility cloak. Hidden, Harry is unable to intervene as Dumbledore (now extremely weak) is disarmed by Draco. Dumbledore is conversing with Draco about the plot to kill him, when several other Death Eaters enter the tower and try to persuade Draco to kill Dumbledore. When Draco hesitates, Snape appears and performs the Killing Curse on Dumbledore, only after Dumbledore pleads with Snape saying, "Severus, please ...". To what Dumbledore was referring is not revealed until the seventh book. Dumbledore dies in Hogwarts' grounds.

Shortly after his death, Dumbledore's portrait magically appears in the Headmaster's office. His funeral is attended by students, Hogwarts staff, members of the Ministry of Magic, ghosts, centaurs, merpeople and others who wish to pay their respects. Shrouded in purple velvet, he is entombed in a white marble sarcophagus beside the lake at Hogwarts, and it is said that he is the only headmaster to be buried on the school grounds.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Rowling used several chapters in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ to reveal two main matters concerning Dumbledore: his early life and his death. The book introduces his parents, Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, as well as his little sister, Ariana; his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, was mentioned in previous books. At six years old, Ariana was attacked by three Muggle boys who had witnessed her doing magic. Because of this attack, Ariana was seriously traumatised and never able to control her magic again, having recurring outbursts of magic. Enraged, Percival mercilessly attacked the Muggle boys (killing them in the film version), and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After this, Kendra moved her family to the village of Godric's Hollow. In one of her outbursts, Ariana accidentally kills Kendra around the time Albus has completed his education. Albus becomes the head of the family and is forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completes his education.

The Elder Wand, as reproduced in _Harry Potter_ Warner Bros. films

Soon afterward, a young Gellert Grindelwald arrived in Godric's Hollow to live with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_. The two young men took to each other immediately, and together they dreamed of a world ruled by wizards over Muggles by uniting the legendary Deathly Hallows. They believed that if they were forced to destroy a few along the way, it would still be "for the greater good", and the sufferings and losses would be rewarded a hundredfold in the end. This scenario would never happen, though. A discussion between Albus, Aberforth, and Grindelwald led to a duel that resulted in Ariana's death. For the rest of his life, Albus felt guilty, never certain whether it was his own curse or another's that had killed his sister. Grindelwald stormed back to Bagshot's home and departed to begin his own rule, leaving the country hours later. As a result of his mistakes, Albus felt that he was not to be trusted with power and, because of this, never took the position of Minister for Magic, despite being offered it several times. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts as professor of Transfiguration, and he served in recruiting students for the school.

Decades later, in 1945,[18] Dumbledore finally defeated the now-Dark wizard Grindelwald, who had come to possess the Elder Wand. Grindelwald's defeat made Dumbledore the master of the Elder Wand, which remained his until just before his death, when Draco used the Disarming Charm on him.

Dumbledore had another Hallow in his keeping since the death of James Potter: the Invisibility Cloak, which he had borrowed to examine. When James died, Dumbledore kept the cloak and decided to pass it on to Harry, James's son.

The truth about Dumbledore's death is revealed through Snape's last memories in the Pensieve. Harry learns that Dumbledore made a terrible error by placing a cursed ring on his right hand, sometime between the fifth and sixth book, forgetting the curses that must be on the ring. The ring held the Resurrection Stone, which Dumbledore hoped to use to allow him to apologise to his sister and parents. Dumbledore called Snape to help him; however, when Snape arrived and assessed the curse, all he could do was contain it. Snape told Dumbledore that he had little more than a year to live. After hearing this news, Dumbledore revealed to Snape that he knew about Voldemort's plan to have Draco kill him. He asked Snape to use the Killing Curse on him when the time came because he did not want Draco to have to kill him, saying that the boy's soul was still intact; Draco's soul would have been damaged in killing Dumbledore out of malice, whereas Snape was fully aware that he would be merely sparing Dumbledore pain and humiliation. He also intended for Snape to be the one to kill him and for the Elder Wand to be buried with him, in order to prevent the wand from being passed on again.

Dumbledore's spirit appears to Harry towards the end of the book in a limbo-like King's Cross, after Harry is struck with the Killing Curse which was conjured by Voldemort. During the last book, Harry finds out that he must die because he is a Horcrux. When Voldemort conjures the Killing Curse, Harry does not fight back, which stops him from dying. When they meet again, the boy comforts Dumbledore as he confesses all of his many regrets. Dumbledore then informs Harry of the choice he still has: of moving on to the next life or returning to his body to face Voldemort one last time. After returning from the mystical King's Cross and defeating Voldemort for good, Harry has a short conversation with Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office about the fate of each of the three Deathly Hallows. He keeps the Cloak, leaves the Stone in the Forbidden Forest where he dropped it, and returns the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb (from which Voldemort had stolen it). In the epilogue, it is revealed that Harry names his second son Albus Severus Potter after Dumbledore and Snape.

Portrayals within films

Dumbledore as portrayed by Richard Harris in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

In the film adaptations of _Philosopher's Stone_ (2001) and _Chamber of Secrets_ (2002), Dumbledore was played by Richard Harris, who was expected to play Dumbledore throughout the series. Harris mentioned that he was originally not going to take the role, since he knew his own health was in decline. He accepted because his then-11-year-old granddaughter threatened never to speak to him again if he did not take it.[19] Harris was determined to portray Dumbledore again in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ (which was released in 2004), despite having been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, and asked David Heyman not to recast the role.[20] However, his death on 25 October 2002 necessitated recasting.[21]

Ian McKellen was offered the role, but he turned it down, having played the similar character Gandalf in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, as well as feeling it would have been inappropriate to take Harris's role, as Harris had called McKellen a "dreadful" actor.[22]Harris's family had expressed an interest in seeing Peter O'Toole being chosen as his replacement.[23]

Michael Gambon was cast as Harris's replacement four months after Harris's death.[24]Gambon was not concerned about bettering Harris, and he portrayed the character in his own way, putting on a slight Irish accent for the role,[25] as well as completing his scenes in three weeks.[26] Gambon reprised his role in all the remaining films.

Toby Regbo was chosen to portray Dumbledore in his youth in _Deathly Hallows Part I_ and _Part 2_ , for flashbacks scenes which provide essential information on the character's backstory.[ _citation needed_ ]

Jude Law was tapped to portray Dumbledore in the sequel to the first prequel film, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

In the _Chamber of Secrets_ DVD interview, screenwriter Steve Kloves stated that he considers Dumbledore a fascinating character because of the wisdom he provides, but he feels that "Dumbledore bears such a tremendous dark burden, and he knows secrets and I think in many ways he bears the weight of the future of the wizard world" and the "only way that he can keep that at bay, the darkness, is to be whimsical and humorous".[7]

Characterisation Appearance

Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral may have played a role in shaping his nose.) He was also said to have long and skilful fingers. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Dumbledore wore half-moon spectacles and a colourful array of robes, ranging from purple to bright orange. He once claimed to have a scar above his left knee in the precise shape of a map of the London Underground, but whether or not he actually does is unknown. His demeanour is often – if not always – serene and ethereal, and he usually spoke in a calm, pleasant voice even when Harry thought that he was actually furious.

During the last year of his life, Dumbledore's right hand was scarred when he donned Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which was cursed. Had Snape not intervened with a counter-curse, Dumbledore would have died much more quickly. Regardless, the curse left his hand blackened and dead-looking, and no amount of healing could repair the appearance. According to Snape, the curse would eventually spread itself from the contained hand, and Dumbledore was doomed to die in no more than one year's time. Whether this means the blackening dead-look appearance would spread throughout the entire body is unknown.

Personality

Considered the most powerful wizard in the world, Dumbledore is benevolent and wise, a good wizard in the style of Merlin.[ _citation needed_ ] He almost constantly gives off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. Yet despite his benign nature, it is said that Dumbledore was the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever truly feared. Dumbledore is very eccentric and even slightly effeminate; he is very fond of knitting patterns and frequently wears flamboyant clothing (at one point, he is seen wearing a flowered bonnet). He is also known for his odd displays of whimsicality; he often uses humour to make people feel comfortable in his presence. As a supremely talented wizard, Dumbledore displays numerous examples of extraordinary powers. His abilities as a wizard are combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love, and friendship) to Voldemort's disadvantage in particular.

More than anything else, Dumbledore has a deep capacity for love, frequently reminding Harry that love was the greatest magic of all. Dumbledore believes in the good in everyone and insists on giving second chances. The greatest example of this is Dumbledore's relationship with Snape, in whom Dumbledore is willing to place a considerable amount of faith because he showed remorse. Dumbledore is highly perceptive and emotionally intelligent; his knowledge of a person's true personality goes beyond simply being a good judge of character. This is never more apparent than in his complex insights into Voldemort's psyche, which he pieces together with Harry to deduce where Voldemort's horcruxes are hidden.

However, in spite of Dumbledore's many extraordinary qualities, he was no saint. According to Rowling, "Although Dumbledore seems to be so benign for six books, he's quite a Machiavellian figure, really. He's been pulling a lot of strings."[27] In a 2005 interview, Rowling commented: "Immense brainpower does not protect you from emotional mistakes, and I think Dumbledore really exemplifies that."[28] Dumbledore's greatest personality flaw, which he explained to Harry, was his desire for power. He eventually found that those best suited for power are those who do not seek it. When he and Grindelwald met each other, they made plans to enslave Muggles and re-establish wizards as the natural rulers of the world. However, Dumbledore was disillusioned of this fantasy after his sister Ariana was killed during a duel between himself, his brother Aberforth, and Grindelwald.

Dumbledore was haunted by his sad family history. In particular, he was riddled with guilt over the circumstances surrounding the death of his sister. He felt enormous remorse for his selfishness and was tortured for the rest of his life by the possibility that he might have been the one who cast the spell that killed his sister. When he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself redeemed in the eyes of his brother and his entire family alive and together.

Magical abilities and skills

Since a young age, Dumbledore has always shown great magical abilities. During his education at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was known as the most brilliant student to have ever stepped into the school, winning "every prize of note that the school offered", and in his N.E.W.T.s, "... did things with a wand [the examiner had] never seen before". Rowling has said that Dumbledore is primarily self-taught, although he "had access to superb teachers at Hogwarts," and, as far as his education is concerned, "Dumbledore's family would be a profitable line of inquiry."[29] While he is not vain, Dumbledore also exhibits no false modesty, readily acknowledging that he is unusually intelligent and an exceptionally powerful wizard. He admits a number of times to Harry in their occasional meetings in _Half-Blood Prince_ that he makes mistakes, and since he is smarter than most men, his mistakes "tend to be correspondingly huger."

Dumbledore is an expert at nonverbal spells and is famous as an alchemist who has worked with Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, and is credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. His Patronustakes the form of a phoenix,[30] a recurring symbol in the books.

His knowledge of the most powerful kind of magic, love, is extensive. He taught Harry about its very essence, and the innate power of his ability to love his parents, which eventually helped Harry realise his destiny to kill Lord Voldemort.

He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian fire (magical everlasting fire). He has claimed to be able to become invisible without using an invisibility cloak, which is a powerful Disillusionment Charm. Dumbledore is also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency. Dumbledore is an expert at Transfiguration too, having taught the subject before becoming headmaster. He frequently creates complex objects like sofa chairs out of thin air (or from less comfortable chairs). Dumbledore is also proficient at Charms and Potions; according to the obituary written by Elphias Doge, his papers were published in journals such as _Achievements in Charming_ and _The Practical Potioneer_. Dumbledore is famous for defeating Grindelwald, who is second on a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time only to Voldemort himself, in a "spectacular duel of legend", succeeding in doing so despite the fact that Grindelwald possessed the Elder Wand, which supposedly guarantees invincibility in duels due to its power. His skill at duelling is further shown when he calmly engages Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , overpowering him and eventually forcing him to possess Harry to be spared from total defeat. It is known in retrospect that Dumbledore possessed the Elder Wand when duelling Voldemort however, having taken it from Grindelwald. Unlike most wizards who make a distinct popping sound when they apparate Dumbledore notably is able to apparate silently; the only other wizard shown to possess this skill is Voldemort. Dumbledore is known to be able to understand Mermish and Gobbledegook (Goblin language) and Parseltongue.[31]

Possessions

Dumbledore's office houses "a number of curious [...] instruments." Among them is a Pensieve, a stone receptacle used to store and review memories, which witches and wizards are able to extract from their heads as a type of fluid. Harry first discovers this device in _Goblet of Fire_ , and it is frequently used for flashback scenes throughout the remainder of the series. In the first chapter of _Philosopher's Stone_ , Dumbledore is seen using the Deluminator, a device for removing and later returning light, and for use as a homing device. It is confirmed in _Deathly Hallows_ when the object is inherited by Ron that the Deluminator is of Dumbledore's own design. Dumbledore is the possessor and master of the Elder Wand, an extremely powerful object known also as the "Wand of Destiny" or the "Deathstick", and one of the Deathly Hallows. Unlike many of the wand's previous owners, Dumbledore keeps its identity a closely guarded secret. He also has a pet phoenix named Fawkes. It is revealed in _Philosopher's Stone_ by Mr. Ollivander that Harry's wand carries a phoenix feather as its magical core and that particular phoenix only gave one other feather, the one in Voldemort's wand that gave Harry his scar. It is later revealed in _Goblet of Fire_ that Fawkes was the phoenix whose feathers provide the magical core in Harry's and Voldemort's wands.

Family

Through various interviews and discussions about the character, Rowling has established that Albus Dumbledore was born in July or August[32][33] 1881[34] to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.[12] The character had previously referenced his brother Aberforth, and in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , it is revealed that Albus is three years older than Aberforth. The same book established their sister Ariana who, at six years old, suffered a vicious attack by three male Muggle youths who had witnessed her doing magic. Frightened, they first tried to get her to repeat what they had seen, and upon her failure to recreate it due to her young age, they tried to stop her from being "different". It is not explicitly stated in the novel what form this attack took, but Percival was sentenced to life in Azkaban for tracking down and hexing the boys who seriously traumatised his daughter. The severe trauma of the attack left Ariana unable to function socially or to properly perform magic again. To prevent her being institutionalised in St. Mungo's Hospital, or hurting someone accidentally with her uncontrolled magic, Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow, and her illness was concealed. Neighbours assumed that Ariana was a non-magical squib.

When Dumbledore and his friend Elphias left Hogwarts, they planned to take their "then-traditional" tour of the world. On the eve of their trip, the eighteen-year-old Dumbledore suffered the death of his mother Kendra, who was accidentally killed by Ariana during one of her uncontrolled outbursts of magic. Because Dumbledore's parents were absent (his father in Azkaban and his mother dead), Albus became the head of the family and it became his duty to put food on the table, as they were not left with much gold. He was forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completed his education. Aberforth knew of his brother's resentment and offered to care for Ariana himself, saying that she preferred him, but Albus refused by stating that it was his duty as eldest to care for the family.

When Grindelwald arrived at Godric's Hollow, he immediately became friends with Dumbledore and together dreamed of a new world order in which wizards ruled over Muggles "for the greater good". Dumbledore and Grindelwald suggested that they had to move to carry on their plans, but Aberforth refused because Ariana's state did not allow her to be moved. The discussion between Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald turned into a duel that resulted in Ariana's accidental death. According to the author, as a result of this incident, Albus's boggart became Ariana's corpse.[35] In _Philosopher's Stone_ , he mentions to Harry that the deepest desire of his heart, revealed by the Mirror of Erised, is to have a pair of woollen socks. In the seventh novel, Harry realises that he and Dumbledore see the same thing in the Mirror: their reunited families.

Reception

The character of Albus Dumbledore has been compared to other archetypal "wise old man" characters. Dumbledore acts much like Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone_ , in the manner of an "absent-minded professor";[36] both Merlin and Dumbledore educate a story's main character in a castle. As writer Evelyn Perry notes, "Dumbledore resembles Merlin both personally and physically; he is an avid lover of books and wisdom who wears flowing robes and a long, white beard."[37]Dumbledore has also been compared with Gandalf from Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_.[38] Dave Kopel draws comparisons between Rowling's writing and John Bunyan's _The Pilgrim's Progress_ and states that, among the Christian symbols that Rowling has used in her books, Dumbledore acts like "the bearded God the Father" figure in which Harry puts his faith to be saved from Voldemort and his servants.[39] IGN also listed Dumbledore as their fifth favourite _Harry Potter_ character, saying that "[f]or a character that was introduced into popular culture a mere twelve years ago, it speaks volumes that Professor Dumbledore has already taken his place among the great mentor figures in literature and film".[40] IGN's Joe Utichi called Dumbledore his third favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling the revelation that he wasn't so "infallible" one of the most heartbreaking themes of the final book.[41] Actor Michael Gambon received some criticism for his louder, more aggressive, portrayal of the character, who is depicted as exhibiting a more subdued, unflappable calm in the books. This has been attributed to Gambon's policy of not reading the source material from which his films are adapted.[42]

As a main character of the series, major facts relating to Dumbledore have generated a vast number of essays and discussions. The death of Dumbledore at the end of _Half-Blood Prince_ was discussed by fans and critics alike. A website named sought to understand the events of the sixth book in a different way and provided arguments to claim that the character did not really die.[43] However, Rowling confirmed on 2 August 2006 that Dumbledore was, in fact, dead, humorously apologising to the website as she did so.[44] Along with , a collection of essays, _Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence_ , was published by Zossima Press in November 2006.[45] In 's _Harry Potter_ Mega Poll, Dumbledore's death was voted as the most unforgettable moment in the whole series.[46]

Sexuality

Rowling's statement that Dumbledore was gay caused a great debate among critics. Melissa Anelli, webmaster of the fan site The Leaky Cauldron, told The Associated Press, "J.K. Rowling calling any _Harry Potter_ character gay would make wonderful strides in tolerance toward homosexuality. ... By dubbing someone so respected, so talented and so kind, as someone who just happens to be also homosexual, she's reinforcing the idea that a person's gayness is not something of which they should be ashamed."[47] _Entertainment Weekly_ 's Mark Harris said "her choice to make a beloved professor-mentor gay in a world where gay teachers are still routinely slandered as malign influences was, I am certain, no accident."[48] The stars and director of the _Harry Potter_ films were supportive of Rowling's revelation as well.[49]

Some critics discussed the implications of this statement. _New York Times_ columnist Edward Rothstein said that "Ms. Rowling may think of Dumbledore as gay"; however, "there is no reason why anyone else should".[50] The East Tennessee State University's student newspaper accused Rowling of lying, saying her answer was a publicity stunt.[51] Michelle Smith quoted the Death of the Author principle, stating that Rowling's subsequent commentary is irrelevant to the understanding of the books.[52]

Dumbledore's sexuality was also condemned by several right-wing Christian groups, such as Mission America and the Christian Coalition of America.[53]

 _Slate_ quotes an attendee of the book talk who said, "It was clear that JKR didn't plan to out Dumbledore. She just cares about being true to her readers."[54] Mike Thomas of the _Orlando Sentinel_ said that upon reflection, Dumbledore was gay from the beginning, and that this neatly explains the behaviour of his character and his relationship with Grindelwald. Thomas notes the skill Rowling displays in writing a gay character without having to put a gay label on him.[55]

Gay rights campaigner Peter Tatchell stated that "It's good that children's literature includes the reality of gay people, since we exist in every society. But I am disappointed that she did not make Dumbledore's sexuality explicit in the Harry Potter book. Making it obvious would have sent a much more powerful message of understanding and acceptance." A spokesperson for Stonewall praised Rowling, saying "It's great that JK has said this. It shows that there's no limit to what gay and lesbian people can do, even being a wizard headmaster."[56]

In popular culture

Dumbledore has been parodied in several sketches and animated series:

In the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2" feature Alex and Justin Russo going to a wizarding summer school called Wiz-tech, in which Headmaster Crumbs (played by Ian Abercrombie) is based on Dumbledore.[ _citation needed_ ]

In _The Simpsons_ episode "The Haw-Hawed Couple", Lisa asks Homer to read her Angelica Button book to her for bedtime. Homer, learning that the character Headmaster Greystash will die (as Dumbledore did in _Half-Blood Prince_ ), hides the fact from Lisa by inventing a happier ending, though Lisa does read the real ending and decides that Homer's was better.[57]

Dumbledore also stars in Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , in which he frequently strips completely naked, except for his hat, randomly in the story. Also, in half of the "Potter Puppet Pals" videos Dumbledore is using the exclamation "Alas!" in an apparently incorrect place, parodying Rowling's love for unusual words. In the episode "Ron's Disease", Dumbledore reveals himself to be "a gay android".[58]

Albus Dumbledore appears in some episodes of _Robot Chicken_ voiced by Seth Green. In "Password: Swordfish" when the threat of the puberty creature Pubertis is known, Dumbledore gives Harry a stone that might help him fight Pubertis. During this appearance, Dumbledore is an African-American who states that he is played by a different actor in each of the movies. Upon confrontation with Pubertis, Harry rubs the stone two times, which summons ghosts to punch it. When it comes to the third time, Dumbledore appears and tells Harry that the stone can only be warmed up three times a day (four if he takes a week off) and that Pubertis cannot be destroyed since it lives in everyone just like his own demon Wandus Limpus prevents him from having meaningful relationships. In "Tell My Mum", Dumbledore tells the students that Professor Snape suffered a "minor potion accident" and has enlisted Criss Angel as their substitute teacher.

In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Dumbledore is portrayed by Nigel Planer, who wore the beard and costume of late Richard Harris.[59][60]

Dumbledore also appears in one of the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , portrayed by Kenan Thompson's old character Principal Williame Banes Pimpell (who appeared as Headmaster Pimpell).

After the revelation of Dumbledore's sexuality, the American skit comedy _Saturday Night Live_ featured a sketch featuring Rowling (played by Amy Poehler) showing deleted scenes from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ where Dumbledore (played by Bill Hader) acts stereotypically gay.[61]

In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Dumbledore is played by actor Dylan Saunders.

Dumbledore appears in an episode of Icons of Teen from the YouTube channel, Shut Up Cartoons voiced by Justin Roiland. As a teenager, Dumbledore liked to do magic and make robotic copies of himself. One day, he went scuba diving to earn his scuba diving badge for scouts. Dumbledore gets scared and stays on the boat while his crush Charlene and the scoutmaster go diving. They run into a giant sea monster and Charlene closes her eyes and says Dumbledore, a trick he taught her. Dumbledore receives her distress signal and dives in after them. He meets a talking dolphin who agrees to help Dumbledore if he can eat him in the end. Dumbledore suggests he eat the scoutmaster and the dolphin takes him to his friends. Dumbledore makes a robotic copy and sends it into the creature's stomach, distracting the creature long enough for Dumbledore, Charlene and the scoutmaster to escape. Charlene thanks Dumbledore for saving them. Dumbledore makes a sexual comment but plays it off like she said it. Charlene asks where the scoutmaster is; Dumbledore says he's gone somewhere, when really the dolphin ate him. Dumbledore then decides to build a robot copy of the scoutmaster to prevent anyone from finding out what happened to him.

Albus Dumbledore appears in _The Lego Movie_ , though his voice actor is not credited. He is seen among the Master Builders who meet with Vitruvius in Cloud Cuckoo Land, including a Lego version of Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_.

References

 **Jump up** Hirsch, Anne-Christin (2008). _Names and Their Underlying Mythology in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter-Novels_. GRIN Verlag. p. 7. ISBN 978-3-640-16412-7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kroll, Justin (April 12, 2017). "Jude Law to Play Young Dumbledore in 'Fantastic Beasts' Sequel (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved April 12, 2017.

 **Jump up** ""Dumbledore" in Merriam–Webster". .edu. Archived from the original on 17 October 2015. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (19 March 1999). "Barnes and Noble interview, 19 March 1999". AccioQuote!. Archived from the original on 28 February 2007. Retrieved 28 February2007.

 **Jump up** "WBUR radio interview 12 October 1999". . 12 October 1999. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Solomon, Evan (Interviewer) (13 July 2000). "J.K. Rowling Interview". CBC Newsworld: Hot Type. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (moderator) (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio4. Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio). Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3. , page 106

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". . 16 October 2000. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K,. "Wizard of the Month Archive". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2009-03-02. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Rowling dubs Dumbledore of 'Harry Potter' books as gay". _Daily News_. New York. 19 October 2007. Archivedfrom the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 20 October2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Hogwarts character". Associated Press. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 22 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling says wizard Dumbledore is gay". Reuters. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 2 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Amini, Adeel (9 March 2008). "Minister of Magic". . Archived from the original on 12 March 2008. Retrieved 14 March 2008.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** This is mentioned in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

 **Jump up** Late Show with David Letterman interview, 2001[ _where?_ ]

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (28 October 2005). "A Look Back". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Actor Richard Harris dies". BBC News. 25 October 2002. Archived from the original on 6 December 2002. Retrieved 3 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Michael Hinman (29 November 2007). "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter". SyFy Portal. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Whitty, Stephen (15 July 2011). "'Harry Potter': The best could-have beens...". . Retrieved 2017-01-02.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban". Newsround. 21 February 2003. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny (2004). _Head to Shrunken Head_ (DVD). Warner Bros. Pictures.

 **Jump up** Siobhan Synnot (30 May 2004). "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs". _The Scotsman_. UK. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Harry Potter's Author J. K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move Retrieved on 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson, and Melissa Anelli. "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling"Archived 12 June 2012 at the Wayback Machine. Part 1, 16 July 2005. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson; Anelli, Melissa (16 July 2005). "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part 3". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 11 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Accio Quote!. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 25 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling", Harry Potter at Bloomsbury, 30 July 2007. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Birthdate: 1881 (JKR), probably in July or August. This date supersedes Rowling's statement in 2001 that Dumbledore was "about 150 years old" (Blue Nose Day) and fits better with the dates that appear in Book 7. Regarding his month of birth, Rita Skeeter states in _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ that Dumbledore was "nearing" his 18th birthday when he left Hogwarts in June, but was still 17 when he met Grindelwald (DH18). Basically, at some point during Grindelwald's stay at Godric's Hollow Dumbledore turned 18, so the month of his birth appears to be July or August." [1]retrieved 10 July 2008

 **Jump up** Time Line of Dumbledore's Life retrieved July-09-2008

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "J.K. Rowling Official Site". Archived from the original on 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up** "Real Wizards: The Search for Harry's Ancestors". . 2001. Archived from the original on 18 October 2012. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Evelyn M Perry. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Novel". Farmingham State College. Archived from the original on 2006-10-24. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Sue (24 November 2007). "Gandalf vs Dumbledore: Ian McKellen Talks Wizards". _The Leaky Cauldron_.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "Some Random Facts About The Weasley Family". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 24 June 2007. Retrieved 10 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Rosenfield, Kat. "A Brief History Of The Worst 'Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire' Mistake Ever". _MTV_. Viacom. Retrieved 27 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Haber, David (19 July 2005). "Dumbledore Is Not Dead!". Beyond Hogwarts. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore 'definitely' dead, says Rowling". HPANA. 2 August 2006. Archived from the original on 8 February 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence". . Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Scott Harris (14 July 2011). "'Harry Potter' Mega Poll: The Mega Results!". . Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore's outing gives text new meaning". MSNBC. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 4 August 2009.

 **Jump up** Evans, Mark (30 October 2007). "Dumbledore: A Lovely Outing". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Masters, Tim (12 November 2007). "Potter stars react to gay twist". BBC. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rothstein, Edward (29 October 2007). "Is Dumbledore Gay? Depends on Definitions of 'Is' and 'Gay'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 29 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore". East Tennessean. 22 October 2007. Archived from the originalon 30 January 2010. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Smith, Michelle (22 December 2014). "The 'death' of J. K. Rowling: Why it doesn't matter what she has to say about Harry Potter". _The Conversation_.

 **Jump up** Linda Harvey (24 October 2007). "Christian parents: Stop trusting Harry Potter". WorldNetDaily. Archived from the original on 26 October 2007. Retrieved 26 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Wamsley, Laurel. "Bloggerson Stephen Colbert's presidential run". _Slate Magazine_. Archived from the original on 24 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Thomas, Mike (22 October 2007). "So Dumbledore is Gay". _Orlando Sentinel_. Archived from the original on 22 May 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". _BBC News_. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 13 August 2016.

 **Jump up** "The Haw-Hawed Couple Epison Recap". . Archived from the original on 6 February 2008. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Potter Puppet Pals". The Potter Puppet Pals Official Website. Archived from the original on 16 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "SNL Videos". Bill Hader Online. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Albus Dumbledore on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling quotes about Dumbledore at

Dumbledore's page at the Harry Potter Lexicon

J. K. Rowling defines Dumbledore's sexuality

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gay males

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional alchemists

Fictional professors

Fictional LGBT characters in film

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikiquote

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 2 July 2017, at 06:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	25. Chapter 25

can i stop with the fucking intro? thank you

One day, Ron said," what about u Hermione"

Hermione said," Motherfucker im awesome. of coure i have a page. According to wikipedia,

Hermione Granger

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Hermione Granger

 _Harry Potter_ character

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Emma Watson

Voiced by

Harper Marshall (video games; 1-4)  
Rachel Sternberg ( _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: The Video Game_ )  
Guy Harris ( _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4_ )  
Alice Keenan ( _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ )  
Jessie Braviner ( _Harry Potter for Kinect_ )

House

Gryffindor

Information

Spouse(s)

Ron Weasley

Children

Rose Granger-Weasley (daughter)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley (son)

 **Hermione Jean Granger** (/hərˈmaɪ.əni ˈdʒiːn ˈɡreɪndʒər/) is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. She first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , as a new student on her way to Hogwarts. After Harry and Ron save her from a mountain troll in the girls' toilets, she becomes best friends with them and often uses her quick wit, deft recall, and encyclopaedic knowledge to help them. Rowling has stated that Hermione resembles herself at a younger age, with her insecurity and fear of failure.[1]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Characterisation

3.1Outward appearance

3.2Personality

3.3Magical abilities and skills

4Reception

5Portrayals

5.1Film series

5.2 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

6In popular culture

7Bibliography

8References

9External links

Character development[edit]

Hermione Jean Granger is a Muggle-born, Gryffindor student[2] who becomes best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. J.K. Rowling states that she was born on 19 September 1979[1] and she was nearly twelve when she first attended Hogwarts.[3] She is an overachiever who excels academically and is described by Rowling as a "very logical, upright and good" character.[4] Rowling adds that Hermione's parents, two Muggle dentists, are a bit bemused by their odd daughter but "very proud of her all the same."[5] They are well aware of the wizarding world and have visited Diagon Alley with her. Hermione was originally intended to have a sister, but the planned sibling did not make an appearance in the first Harry Potter novel and, as Rowling noted, it "seemed too late" to introduce the character after that.[5] Rowling confirmed in a 2004 interview that Hermione is an only child.[6]

Rowling has described the character of Luna Lovegood as the "anti-Hermione" as they are so different.[7] Hermione's foil at Hogwarts is Pansy Parkinson, a bully based on real-life girls who teased the author during her school days.[8]

Rowling stated that the character of Hermione carries several autobiographical influences: "I did not set out to make Hermione like me but she is...she is an exaggeration of how I was when I was younger."[4] She recalled being called a "little know-it-all" in her youth.[1] Moreover, she states that not unlike herself, "there is a lot of insecurity and a great fear of failure" beneath Hermione's swottiness. Finally, according to Rowling, next to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione is the perfect expository character; because of her encyclopaedic knowledge, she can always be used as a plot dump to explain the _Harry Potter_ universe.[9]Rowling also states that her feminist conscience is rescued by Hermione, "who's the brightest character" and is a "very strong female character".[10]

Hermione's first name is taken from a character in William Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale_ , though Rowling has said that the two characters have little in common otherwise.[11] Rowling said that she wanted it to be unusual since if fewer girls shared her name, fewer girls would get teased for it[11] and it seemed that "a pair of professional dentists, who liked to prove how clever they are...gave [her] an unusual name that no-one could pronounce."[12] Her original last name was "Puckle", but Rowling felt the name "did not suit her at all", and so the less frivolous Granger made it into the books.[1]

Appearances[edit] _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ [edit]

Hermione first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ when she meets Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Here Hermione condemns Ron for his inability to perform a spell to turn his rat yellow. She proves just how much she knows by declaring that she memorized all the textbooks by heart and performing a spell on Harry. She constantly annoys her peers with her knowledge, so Harry and Ron initially consider her arrogant; especially after she criticises Ron's incantation of the _Levitation_ Charm.[13] They heartily dislike her until they rescue her from a troll, for which she is so thankful that she lies to protect them from punishment, thus winning their friendship.[14] Hermione's knack for logic later enables the trio to solve a puzzle that is essential to retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, and she defeats the constrictive Devil's Snare plant by summoning a jet of "bluebell flame".[15]

Hermione is the brains behind the plan to enter the place where the Stone is hidden. She responds to Harry's wariness of Professor Severus Snape and is also suspicious of him. She reveals to Harry and Ron that she does a lot of research in the library, which helped her defeat the Devil's Snare and work out the logic of the potions.

Rowling said on her website that she resisted her editor's requests to remove the troll scene, stating "Hermione is so very arrogant and annoying in the early part of _Philosopher's Stone_ that I really felt it needed something (literally) huge to bring her together with Harry and Ron."[1]

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ [edit]

Hermione (along with Ron's mother Molly Weasley and a few female students of Hogwarts) develops a liking for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart as he had written all the books required for the subject of Defence Against The Dark Arts in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[16] During a morning confrontation between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, a brawl nearly ensues after Draco Malfoy calls her a "Mudblood", an insulting epithet for Muggle-born wizards when she defends the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She concocts the Polyjuice Potion needed for the trio to disguise themselves as Draco's housemates to collect information about the Heir of Slytherin who has reopened the Chamber of Secrets. However, she is unable to join Harry and Ron in the investigation after the hair plucked from the robes of Slytherin student Millicent Bulstrode (with whom Hermione was previously matched up during Lockhart's ill-fated Duelling Club) was that of her cat, whose appearance she takes on in her human form; it takes several weeks for the effects to completely wear off. Hermione is Petrified by the basilisk after successfully identifying the creature through library research. Though she lies incapacitated in the hospital wing, her information is crucial to Harry and Ron in their successful mission to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione is revived after Harry kills the basilisk, but she is distraught to learn that all end-of-year exams have been cancelled as a school treat.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ [edit]

Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks, who takes to chasing Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.[18] Before the start of term, Professor McGonagall secretly gives Hermione a Time-Turner, a device which enables her to go back in time and handle her heavy class schedule, though this is not revealed until the penultimate chapter. Much tension comes into play between Hermione and her two best friends; Harry is furious with her because she told McGonagall that he had received a Firebolt, which was confiscated to be inspected for traces of dark magic. Ron is angry because he feels Crookshanks is responsible for Scabbers' disappearance, while Hermione fiercely maintains that Crookshanks is innocent.

While filling in for Remus Lupin in one Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Snape labels Hermione "an insufferable know-it-all" and penalises Gryffindor after she speaks out of turn in her attempt to describe a werewolf when no one else does. She correctly deduces Lupin's secret after completing Snape's homework assignment from the class, while Crookshanks proves vital in exposing Scabbers as Peter Pettigrew, a friend of James and Lily Potter who revealed their whereabouts to Lord Voldemort the night of their murders, and was able to wrongly implicate Sirius Black (revealed to be Harry's godfather) in the Potters' deaths.[19] The Time-Turner enables Hermione and Harry to rescue Sirius and the hippogriff Buckbeak.[19]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ [edit]

Hermione is horrified by the cruelty that house-elves suffer, and founds S.P.E.W., the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, as an effort to gain basic rights for them. She is Bulgarian Quidditch prodigy Viktor Krum's date at the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament.[20] The proper pronunciation of her name ( _Her-my-oh-nee_ ) is interjected into the plot when she teaches it to Krum; the best he can do is "Herm-own-ninny," but she has no problem with it.[1] She later gets into a heated argument with Ron after he accuses her of "fraternising with the enemy" in reference to her friendship with Krum. In the book, Hermione's feelings toward Ron are hinted at when she says that Ron can't see her "like a girl," but Krum could. She supports Harry through the Triwizard Tournament, helping him prepare for each task. At the end of the second task, Krum asks her to come see him over the summer in Bulgaria, but she politely refuses. Near the end of the term she stops fraudulent tabloid reporter and unregistered Animagus, Rita Skeeter, who had published defamatory material about Hermione, Harry, and Hagridduring the Triwizard Tournament, by holding her Animagus form (a beetle) captive in a jar.[21]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [edit]

Hermione becomes a Gryffindor prefect along with Ron, and befriends Luna Lovegood, but their friendship gets off to a rocky start after Hermione chastises the publication of Luna's father: "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that." She also lambasts housemate Lavender Brown for believing the _Daily Prophet_ _'s_ allegations of Harry fabricating stories of Voldemort's return. Ron and Hermione spend much of their time bickering, likely due to their growing romantic feelings toward one another, but they show continued loyalty to Harry. Later, with Luna's assistance, new headmistress Professor Umbridge attempts to ban the magazine from Hogwarts. This effort becomes moot as the story spreads quickly through the school. One turning point in the series is when Hermione conceives the idea of Harry secretly teaching defensive magic to a small band of students in defiance of the Ministry of Magic's dictum to teach only the subject's basic principles from a textbook, with no hands-on practice. Hermione gets an unexpectedly huge response, and the group becomes the nascent Dumbledore's Army. She is involved in the battle in the Department of Mysteries and seriously injured by a spell from Death Eater Antonin Dolohov, but makes a full recovery.[22]

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ [edit]

New Potions professor Horace Slughorn invites Hermione to join his "Slug Club",[23] and she helps Ron retain his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she confunds Cormac McLaggen, causing him to miss his last save attempt during Keeper tryouts. Hermione's feelings for Ron continue to grow and she decides to make a move by inviting him to Slughorn's Christmas Party, but he romances Lavender instead in retaliation for his belief that Hermione had kissed Krum years earlier. She attempts to get even by dating McLaggen at the Christmas party, but her plan goes bust and she abandons him midway through the party.[24] Ron and Hermione continually feud with each other (Ron is upset with her because she set birds to attack him after seeing him and Lavender kissing; Hermione is mostly mad because of her growing jealousy) until he suffers a near-fatal poisoning from tainted mead, which frightens her enough to reconcile with him. Following Dumbledore's death, Ron and Hermione both vow to stay by Harry's side regardless of what happens.[25] A minor subplot in the book is that Hermione and Harry form a rivalry in Potions, as Hermione is used to coming first in her subjects and is angered that Harry outperforms her undeservedly by following tips and different instructions written in the margins of Harry's potions book by the previous owner. Hermione is also the only one of the trio to successfully pass her Apparition test (Ron failed, albeit barely, and Harry was too young).

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ [edit]

In the seventh and final book, Hermione accompanies Harry on his quest to destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. Before leaving on the quest, she helps ensure the safety of her parents by placing a false memory charm on them, making them think they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, whose lifetime ambition is to move to Australia. She inherits Dumbledore's personal copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , which allows her to decipher some of the secrets of the Deathly Hallows. She prepared for their departure and journey by placing an Undetectable Extension Charm on a small beaded purse so she is able to fill the infinite depths of the bag with materials they will need. Hermione's spell saves her and Harry from Lord Voldemort and his snake Nagini in Godric's Hollow, although the ricochet snaps Harry's wand. When she, Ron, and Harry are captured by Snatchers, who are on the hunt for Muggle-borns under the Ministry's orders, Hermione disguises Harry by temporarily disfiguring his face with a Stinging Jinx. She also attempts to pass herself off as former Hogwarts student Penelope Clearwater and a half-blood to avoid persecution, but is later recognised and taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrangetortures her with the Cruciatus Curse in an attempt to extract information on how Hermione, Harry, and Ron came to possess Godric Gryffindor's sword (which was supposed to be safe in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts). Even under torture, Hermione is able to use her quick thinking to lie to Bellatrix that the sword is a fake. When the others are able to escape their cell, Bellatrix threatens to slit Hermione's throat. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other prisoners being held in Malfoy Manor are eventually rescued by Dobby.

Hermione later uses Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Bellatrix when the trio attempt to steal Hufflepuff's cup from Gringotts. She, Harry, and Ron join Dumbledore's Army in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang, eliminating another Horcrux. Hermione and Ron also share their first kiss in the midst of the battle.[26] In the final battle in the Great Hall, Hermione fights Bellatrix with the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna. However, the three of them are unable to defeat Bellatrix and stop fighting her once Molly Weasley orders them to disengage.[27]

Epilogue[edit]

Nineteen years after Voldemort's death, Hermione and Ron have two children, Rose and Hugo.[28] Though the epilogue does not explicitly say Hermione and Ron are married,[28] news articles and other sources treat it as a fact.[29][30][31]

Characterisation[edit] Outward appearance[edit]

In the books, Hermione is described as having bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her front teeth, already very large, grow uncontrollably in _Goblet of Fire_ after she is hit by a spell cast by Draco. Madam Pomfrey attends to her in the hospital wing and, at her request, shrinks the teeth down to a normal size for her mouth.

Personality[edit]

Hermione's most prominent features include her prodigious intellect and cleverness. She is levelheaded, book-smart, and is very logical. Throughout the series, Hermione uses the skills of a librarian to gather the information necessary to defeat Voldemort. When in doubt, it is to the library that Hermione turns.[32] She is often bossy yet unfailingly dutiful and loyal to her friends—a person who can be counted on. Rowling stated that Hermione is a person that, "never strays off the path; she always keeps her attention focused on the job that must be done."[33] Despite Hermione's intelligence and bossy attitude, Rowling says that Hermione has "quite a lot of vulnerability in her personality,"[34] as well as a "sense of insecurity underneath," feels "utterly inadequate... and to compensate, she tries to be the best at everything at school, projecting a false confidence that can irritate people."[35] During her Defence against the Dark Arts exam at the end of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Hermione reveals that her biggest fear is failure, after a Boggart takes the form of Professor McGonagall and tells her that she has failed all her exams.

Hermione is extremely compassionate and is quick to help others, especially those who are defenceless, such as Neville Longbottom, first-years, House-Elves, fellow Muggle-borns, half-giants like Hagrid, and werewolves like Lupin. It was revealed by Rowling after the publication of the final book that Hermione's career in the Ministry was to fight for the rights of the oppressed and disenfranchised (such as House-elves or Muggle-borns). Hermione is also very protective of her friends and values them so much that Rowling has suggested that, if Hermione had looked in the Mirror of Erised, she would have seen Harry, Ron, and herself "alive and unscathed, and Voldemort finished."[36] Hermione has also learned to ignore what bullies such as Draco say to her, often preventing Harry and Ron from retaliating and thinking of some way to outsmart him. She accepts her status as a Muggle-born witch, and states in _Deathly Hallows_ that she is "a Mudblood and proud of it".[37]

Magical abilities and skills[edit]

Hermione is portrayed during the whole series as an exceptionally talented young witch. Rowling has stated that Hermione is a "borderline genius."[38] She received ten O.W.L.s, which were nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. She is the best student in Harry's year and is repeatedly the first student to master any spell or charm introduced in classes and even from more advanced years, as evidenced when she is able to conjure a Protean Charm on the D.A.'s fake Galleon coins, which is actually a N.E.W.T. level charm.[39] She is also the first one to be able to cast non-verbal spells.[40] Hermione is an competent duellist - Rowling has stated that while during the first three books Hermione would have beaten Harry in a magical duel, by the fourth book Harry had become so good at Defence Against the Dark Arts that he would have defeated Hermione.[41] Hermione did not tend to do as well in subjects that were not learned through books or formal training, as broom flying did not come as naturally to her in her first year as it did to Harry,[42] and she showed no affinity for Divination, which she dropped from her third year studies.[43] She was also not good at Wizard's Chess, as it was the only thing at which she ever lost.[44]

Hermione's Patronus is an otter, Rowling's favourite animal.[45] Her wand is made of vine wood and dragon heartstring core; vine is the wood ascribed to Hermione's fictional birth month (September) on the Celtic calendar.[46]

Reception[edit]

Hermione is viewed by many as a feminist icon.[47] In _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter,_ the first book-length analysis of the _Harry Potter_ series (edited and compiled by Lana A. Whited), a chapter titled "Hermione Granger and the Heritage of Gender," by Eliza T. Dresang, discusses Hermione's role in the series and its relation to feminist debates.[48] The chapter begins with an analysis of Hermione's name and the role of previous characters with the same name in mythology and fiction, and the heritage Hermione has inherited from these characters due to her name. Dresang also emphasises Hermione's parallelism with Rowling herself and how, as Hermione has some attributes from Rowling herself, she must be a strong character.

The chapter also points out the fact that, despite being born to Muggle parents, Hermione's magical abilities are innate. Her "compulsion for study" helps both the character's development, which makes Hermione "a prime example that information brings power", and the plot of the series, as her knowledge of the wizarding world is often used to "save the day". Dresang states that "Harry and Ron are more dependent on Hermione than she is on them." However, she also remarks that Hermione's "hysteria and crying happen far too often to be considered a believable part of the development of Hermione's character and are quite out of line with her core role in the book."[48]

UGO Networks listed Hermione as one of their best heroes of all time, saying, "Most of us can probably recall having a classmate like Hermione when we were in grammar school"—one who "can at first be a little off-putting, but once you get to know her, she's not a bad chick to have on your side".[49] IGN also listed Hermione as their second top _Harry Potter_ character, praising her character development.[50]

Philip Nel of Kansas State University notes that "Rowling, who worked for Amnesty International, evokes her social activism through Hermione's passion for oppressed elves and the formation of her 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare'".[51]

However, in an analysis for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Rowland Manthrope states that "seven books on, we still only know her as swottish, sensible Hermione—a caricature, not a character."[52]

Portrayals[edit] Film series[edit]

Emma Watson portrayed Hermione in all eight _Harry Potter_ films. Watson's Oxford theatre teacher passed her name on to the casting agents of _Philosopher's Stone_ , impressed with her school play performances.[53] Though Watson took her audition seriously, she "never really thought she had any chance" of getting the part.[54] The producers were impressed by Watson's self-confidence and she outperformed the thousands of other girls who had applied.[55]

Rowling herself was supportive of Watson after her first screen test.[53] When asked if she thought actors suited the characters, Rowling said, "Yes, I did. Emma Watson in particular was very, very like Hermione when I first spoke to her, I knew she was perfect from that first phone call."[5]

Watson was well-received for the first film; IGN even commented that "from Hermione Granger's perfect introduction to her final scene, Watson is better than I could have possibly imagined. She steals the show."[56] IGN also wrote that her "astute portrayal of Hermione has already become a favorite among fans."[57]

Before the production of _Half-Blood Prince_ , Watson considered not returning,[58] but eventually decided that "the pluses outweighed the minuses" and that she could not bear to see anyone else play Hermione.[59]

Watson has said that Hermione is a character who makes "brain not beauty cool," and that though Hermione is "slightly socially inept," she is "not ashamed of herself."[60] When filming _Chamber of Secrets_ , Watson was "adamant" that she wasn't like Hermione, but she reflects that "as I got older, I realised she was the greatest role model a girl could have."[61] In 2007, before the release of _Order of the Phoenix,_ Watson said, "There are too many stupid girls in the media. Hermione's not scared to be clever. I think sometimes really smart girls dumb themselves down a bit, and that's bad. When I was nine or ten, I would get really upset when they tried to make me look geeky, but now I absolutely love it. I find it's so much pressure to be beautiful. Hermione doesn't care what she looks like. She's a complete tomboy."[59]

Screenwriter Steve Kloves revealed in a 2003 interview that Hermione was his favourite character. "There's something about her fierce intellect coupled with a complete lack of understanding of how she affects people sometimes that I just find charming and irresistible to write."[9]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ [edit]

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , Hermione Granger is played by the South African-born actress Noma Dumezweni, also known for her work in _Linda_ , _A Raisin in the Sun_ and _A Human Being Died That Night_.[62] Dumezweni described the role as a "privilege and a responsibility" and said that "we all aspire to be Hermione."[63] The choice of a black actress to play the part led to criticism on social media, which J.K. Rowling described as being by "a bunch of racists", adding that the books never explicitly mentioned her race or skin colour, and that she has been portrayed as black in fan art.[64] Emma Watson also expressed her support for the actress, tweeting that she looked forward to seeing her in the role.[65] Dumezweni herself called the backlash "so unimaginative",[66] stating that "So many young actors and actresses have told me that they're so pleased I'm playing Hermione because they can see a version of themselves on the stage."[67]

Dumezweni received praise for her performance; _The Independent_ commented that she "did a tremendous job as the stern witch."[68] At the 2017 Laurence Olivier Awards, Dumezweni received the Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role for her portrayal of Hermione.[67]

In popular culture[edit]

Hermione has been parodied in numerous sketches and animated series. On _Saturday Night Live_ , Hermione was played by Lindsay Lohan.[69] On his show _Big Impression_ , Alistair McGowan did a sketch called "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone". It featured impressions of Nigella Lawson as Hermione.[70] In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Miranda Richardson, who plays Rita Skeeter in the Harry Potter films, featured as Hermione.[71][72] Hermione also features in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which she appears as Herheiny and is portrayed by Lisa Foiles. _The Wedge_ , an Australian sketch comedy, parodies Hermione and Harry in love on a _"Cooking With..."_ show before being caught by Snape.[73] Hermione also appears as Hermione Ranger in _Harry Podder: Dude Where's My Wand?_ , a play by Desert Star Theater in Utah, written by sisters Laura J., Amy K. and Anna M. Lewis.[74][75] In the 2008 American comedy film _Yes Man_ , Allison (played by Zooey Deschanel) accompanies Carl (Jim Carrey) to a Harry Potter-themed party dressed as Hermione.

In _Harry Cover_ , a French comic book parody of the _Harry Potter_ series by Pierre Veys (subsequently translated into Spanish and English), Hermione appears as Harry Cover's friend Hormone.[76] Hermione also appears in _The Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega, and in the _A Very Potter Musical_ _,_ _A Very Potter Sequel_ _,_ and _A Very Potter Senior Year_ musicals by StarKid Productions played by Bonnie Gruesen in the first two and Meredith Stepien in the third.

Bibliography[edit] _Page numbers shown as (UK/US) where applicable_

Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3.

Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3849-2/U.S. ISBN 0-439-06486-4.

Rowling, J. K. (1999). _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-4215-5/U.S. ISBN 0-439-13635-0.

Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN0-7475-4624-X/U.S. ISBN 0-439-13959-7.

Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-5100-6/U.S. ISBN 0-439-35806-X.

Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-8108-8/U.S. ISBN 0-439-78454-9.

Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 1-55192-976-7/U.S. ISBN 0-545-01022-5.

References[edit]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** Rowling, J.K. "Section:Extra Stuff — Hermione Granger". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 16 September 2008. Retrieved 19 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Jean Granger". Retrieved 7 December 2014.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "F.A.Q.: When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, was she nearly eleven or nearly twelve?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2012-02-08. Retrieved 9 February 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". . 15 August 2004. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling's World Book Day Chat". . 4 March 2004. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". . 15 August 2004. Retrieved 5 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Accio Quote Home Page". . Retrieved 1 January 2011. Jo loathes Pansy Parkinson who represents every girl who ever teased her

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD: Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's Books That Made a Difference". _O, The Oprah Magazine_. January 2001. Retrieved 1 January 2011. My feminist conscience is saved by Hermione, who's the brightest character. I love Hermione as a character.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Transcript of National Press Club author's luncheon". NPR Radio on Accio Quote!. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1999). "JKR quotes about Names and Naming: Accio Quote! The Largest Archive of J.K. Rowling Quotes on the Web". . Retrieved 10 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 127/171

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 132/180

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 202/278

 **Jump up** Rowling (1998) p. 48/59

 **Jump up** Rowling (1998) p. 249/340

 **Jump up** Rowling (1999) p. 62/78

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling (1999) p. 231–317/314–435

 **Jump up** Rowling (2000) pp. 360/413–414

 **Jump up** Rowling (2000) p. 631/727

 **Jump up** Rowling (2003) pgg. 698/792, 754/856

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pg. 220/233

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pp. 317-318

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pg. 607/651

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007) p. 502/625

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007) pp. 589/735–736

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling (2007) p. 604/755

 **Jump up** Brown, Jen (26 July 2007). "Finished 'Potter'? Rowling tells what happens next". _Today_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Toler, Lindsay (5 August 2007). "'Harry Potter' author ties up loose ends". _The Arizona Republic_. London. Associated Press. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Jean Granger". _The Harry Potter Lexicon_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Freier, Mary P. (2014-01-01). "The Librarian in Rowling's Harry Potter Series". _CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture_. **16** (3). ISSN 1481-4374. doi:10.7771/1481-4374.2197.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant, translated on The Leaky Cauldron_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 5 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "A Good Scare". _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 28 February 2010. Retrieved 5 December2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me(BBC Christmas Special)". BBC, transcript on Accio Quote!. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "An Evening with Harry, Carrie and Garp: Readings and questions #1". . 1 August 2006. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007)[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview". The Connection (WBUR Radio), transcript on Accio Quote!. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling (2003) p. 353/398

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** "World Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling". South West News Service, transcript on Accio Quote!. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 108

 **Jump up** Rowling (1999) pp. 298-299

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p.159

 **Jump up** "America Online chat transcript". on Accio Quote!. 19 October 2000. Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2011-08-06. Retrieved 2 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Danaerys Targaryen: Feminism for the Iron Throne". . 2013-05-29. Retrieved 2014-05-29.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Dresang, Eliza T. (2004). "Hermione Granger and the Heritage of Gender". _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter_. University of Missouri Press. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** UGO Team (21 January 2010). "Best Heroes of All Time". _UGO Networks_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Donahue, Deidre (16 November 2001). "'Potter' inspires academic analysis". _USA Today_. Retrieved 1 January2011.

 **Jump up** Manthrope, Rowland (29 July 2007). "A farewell to charms". _The Observer_. Retrieved 10 February 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Watson, Emma. "Emma". Emma Watson's Official Website. Retrieved 3 August 2007.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** "When Danny met Harry". _The Times_. UK. 3 November 2001.

 **Jump up** Kulkani, Dhananjay (23 June 2004). "Emma Watson, New Teenage Sensation!". Buzzle. Archived from the originalon 29 June 2012. Retrieved 3 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Brian (16 November 2001). "Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". IGN. Retrieved 16 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Steve Head; Brian Linder (16 November 2001). "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Interviews". Retrieved 16 October 2010.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Gets Cold Feet". IGN. 26 September 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Listfield, Emily (8 July 2007). "We're all so grown up!". _Parade_. Retrieved 3 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Emma Watson's speech at Oxford Union, Oxford University". 12 November 2006. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** "Chamber of Secrets". Emma Watson Official Site. Retrieved 31 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Tan, Monica (21 December 2015). "Noma Dumezweni cast as Hermione in new Harry Potter stage play". .

 **Jump up** Trueman, Matt (26 February 2016). "Noma Dumezweni on playing Hermione in Harry Potter: 'we all aspire to be her'". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** Rebecca Ratcliffe (5 June 2016). "JK Rowling tells of anger at attacks on casting of black Hermione". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 November 2016. Author says Noma Dumezweni is 'best for the job' in West End play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child ... JK Rowling has revealed her frustration at online reaction by "a bunch of racists" to news that the role of Hermione will be played by a black actress in the eagerly awaited new play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. ... Rowling has pointed out that there is no reason why Hermione should be white. The books don't explicitly mention her race or skin colour, and she is often portrayed as black in fan art.

 **Jump up** Shepherd, Jack (3 January 2016). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: Emma Watson responds to Noma Dumezweni's casting as Hermione". _The Independent_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** "Black actress Noma Dumezweni reacts to Hermione Granger casting". _BBC Newsbeat_. 12 January 2016. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Furness, Hannah (9 April 2017). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child casts its spell over the Oliviers with a record-breaking nine awards". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 15 May2017.

 **Jump up** Shepherd, Jack (25 July 2016). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, review: A magical experience tailor made for the stage". _The Independent_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

 **Jump up** .

 **Jump up** "'Harry Podder' to open on stage". _HighBeam Research_. 5 June 2005.

 **Jump up** "Harry Cover". Bédéthèque. Retrieved 8 June 2007.

External links[edit]

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Hermione's entry at Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

 **Hermione Granger**

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Child characters in film

Child characters in literature

Female characters in literature

Female characters in film

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional politicians

Film sidekicks

Harry Potter characters

Sidekicks in literature

Teenage characters in film

Time travelers

Witchcraft in film

Witchcraft in written fiction

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

Edit

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Чӑвашла

Čeština

Dansk

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 10:46.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	26. Chapter 26

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see_ _Spider (disambiguation)_ _._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See_ _Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article:_ _Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article:_ _Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information:_ _Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta_ _aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis_ _spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article:_ _Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimus_ _eximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion_ _nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallos_ _gregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article:_ _Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus_ _fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothele_ _montceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**x**_ _**y**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**ag**_ _ **ah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	27. Chapter 27

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	28. Chapter 28

I dont own shit

One day, Harry potter sid, " HOLY MTHERFUCKING LORD OF CUNTBUCKET SHITSTORMING BITCHPOPPER! VOLDEMORT BEAT US ALL! QUICK CALL DUMBLEDORE!"

Hermione said," According to Wikiperdia,

Albus Dumbledore

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Albus Dumbledore

 _Harry Potter_ character

Dumbledore as portrayed by Michael Gambon  
in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Richard Harris (adult, films 1–2)  
Michael Gambon (adult, films 3–8)  
Toby Regbo (youth, film 7)  
Jude Law (adult, Untitled _Fantastic Beasts_ sequel)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Species

Wizard

 **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** [1] is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. For most of the series, he is the headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts. As part of his backstory, it is revealed that he is the founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore is portrayed by Richard Harris in the film adaptations of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. After Harris' death, Michael Gambon portrayed Dumbledore for all of the remaining _Harry Potter_ films. Jude Law will portray Dumbledore in the untitled sequel to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

Rowling stated she chose the name Dumbledore, which is an Early Modern English word for "bumblebee",[3] because of Dumbledore's love of music: she imagined him walking around "humming to himself a lot".[4][5]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family

5Reception

5.1Sexuality

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

The author has stated that she enjoys writing Dumbledore because he "is the epitome of goodness."[6] Rowling said that Dumbledore speaks for her, as he "knows pretty much everything" about the _Harry Potter_ universe.[7] Rowling mentioned that Dumbledore regrets "that he has always had to be the one who knew, and who had the burden of knowing. And he would rather not know."[8] As a mentor to the central character Harry Potter, "Dumbledore is a very wise man who knows that Harry is going to have to learn a few hard lessons to prepare him for what may be coming in his life. He allows Harry to get into what he wouldn't allow another pupil to do, and he also unwillingly permits Harry to confront things he'd rather protect him from."[9]In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that she imagined Dumbledore "more as a John Gielgud type, you know, quite elderly and – and quite stately."[10] During his time as a student, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor House.[11] Rowling said in an interview that Dumbledore was about 150 years old.[12] However, on her website, she states that Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him either 115 or 116 when he died.[13]

On 19 October 2007, Rowling was asked by a young fan whether Dumbledore finds "true love." Rowling said that she always thought of Dumbledore as being homosexual and that he had fallen in love with Gellert Grindelwald, which was Dumbledore's "great tragedy"; Rowling did not explicitly state whether Grindelwald returned his affections.[14][15][16] Rowling explains this further by elaborating on the motivations behind Dumbledore's flirtation with the idea of wizard domination of Muggles: "He lost his moral compass completely when he fell in love and I think subsequently became very mistrustful of his own judgement in those matters so became quite asexual. He led a celibate and a bookish life."[17]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

In the opening chapter of the first novel of the series, Dumbledore arrives at number four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. When the evil wizard Lord Voldemort kills Harry's parents before being reduced to a lesser form, Dumbledore decides to place the now-orphaned Harry in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He knows that Harry will be protected by the special magic caused by his mother's sacrifice, after he evokes the magic of the bond of blood and Harry's aunt, his mother's sister - Petunia Evans Dursley, sealed it by accepting her nephew into her home. This old magic of binding love renders Voldemort incapable of touching Harry. Dumbledore leaves Harry upon the doorstep of the Dursley home with a letter explaining the situation. He departs with the final phrase, "Good luck, Harry."

When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, Dumbledore tells him about the secrets of the Mirror of Erised, claiming that when he looks into it, he sees himself "holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." Harry later recalls in the final book that this was probably the only dishonest answer Dumbledore ever gave him. He is also responsible for somehow enchanting the Mirror so that it hides the Philosopher's Stone and only someone who looked into the Mirror and whose desire was "to find the Stone ... but not use it" would receive it, as anybody else would only see themselves using the Stone due to the Mirror's special magic. He is called out to the Ministry of Magic by a false message on the night when Professor Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger enter the dungeons to retrieve the Stone, but realises during the trip that he is needed at Hogwarts and returns in time to rescue Harry from Quirrell and Voldemort. He also has a final conversation with Harry after the events down in the dungeons and tells him that he is too young to comprehend the information about why Voldemort attempts to kill him.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second novel, Dumbledore suspects that Tom Riddle is somehow involved in the attacks on the muggle born students, as he says, when asked who is the culprit, "not who, but how?" A younger Dumbledore appears in Riddle's diary, when Harry sees his memory, and asks Riddle if he knows anything about the attacks on the students. During the last half of the novel, Lucius Malfoy forces the school's other eleven governors to suspend Dumbledore as Headmaster in the wake of attacks by a basilisk in the school when the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Dumbledore is reinstated when the governors discover that Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Lucius is found to have coerced the other governors into suspending him.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

At the beginning of the third novel, Dumbledore is forced to accept Dementors onto his school's grounds for the protection of his students from Sirius Black, the supposed murderer and accessory to murder, who had escaped from Azkaban. After Black's breach into Hogwarts, Dumbledore issues orders to close every entrance to the school and grounds. After Harry falls off his broomstick during a Quidditch match because of the Dementors, Dumbledore becomes uncharacteristically angry with them and uses his wand to cause Harry to levitate safely to the ground. Later in that book, Dumbledore suggests Hermione Granger use her Ministry-approved Time-Turner to go back three hours to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius from their unjust executions.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth novel, Dumbledore introduces the Triwizard Tournament. He also serves as a judge during the entire event. When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore is not enraged, but remains calm; simply asking Harry whether he had himself, or had asked an older student to submit his name (although in the film version he does get angry to the point of manhandling Harry). When Harry answers no, he believes him. By the end of the book, Dumbledore's fears are realised when Harry returns from his encounter with Voldemort clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory and when Mad-Eye Moody (being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, through Polyjuice Potion) takes Harry away from Dumbledore and to his office inside the castle. Dumbledore immediately becomes suspicious and heads straight towards Moody's office with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to save Harry and to interrogate Crouch. Afterwards, Dumbledore listens to Harry's eyewitness account about Voldemort's return. Harry though, only wakes up later to find Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge in the hospital wing arguing with McGonagall and Dumbledore. In the end, Fudge and Dumbledore "part ways" after an argument about the situation of Voldemort's return and the consequences that would follow should Fudge remain in denial of this fact.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth book, Dumbledore is demoted from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards, and is almost stripped of his Order of Merlin First Class due to his speeches regarding the return of Voldemort, although it is reported that he is unconcerned as long as he is not taken off the Chocolate Frog cards. Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic does everything they can to discredit him and Harry – mainly through the _Daily Prophet_. At the beginning of the book, Dumbledore enrages Fudge when he stops by at Harry's hearing with a witness (Arabella Figg) to ensure that he is not expelled. While Harry feels better when Dumbledore assists him, he becomes annoyed to the point of being angry that the headmaster refuses to speak to or even look at him.

During the following year at Hogwarts, the Ministry passes Educational Decree Twenty-two, allowing Fudge to place Dolores Umbridge to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (after Dumbledore failed to find a suitable candidate). Through her, Fudge gradually gains power over Hogwarts and Dumbledore, who he fears is building an under-age wizard army to overthrow the Ministry. Umbridge forbids practical defence practice in her classes, forcing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to form Dumbledore's Army (a defence group led by Harry) with fellow friends. It is when the Ministry discovers the D.A. that Dumbledore, choosing to accept the responsibility, falsely claims that the organisation was his own subversive creation, and allows himself to be removed as headmaster (for the second time) rather than allow Harry to be expelled.

Dumbledore is not heard of again in the book until he arrives in the Department of Mysteries to aid the Order in the battle against the Death Eaters. He subdues all the Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix Lestrange, and binds them with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx to prevent them from magically escaping. He then saves Harry from the _Avada Kedavra_ curse conjured by Voldemort and engages in a ferocious duel with the Dark Lord. This culminates in Voldemort's attempting to possess Harry in an attempt to make Dumbledore kill the boy. Voldemort is forced to leave Harry's body and flee with Bellatrix after this ruse fails. Many ministry officials' having witnessed the end of the battle, Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster and retrieves all his distinctions. Towards the end of the book, Dumbledore explains to Harry that Voldemort chose him as his equal and that one must kill the other in the end, and confesses that his great affection for Harry has clouded his judgement.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the sixth book, Dumbledore fetches Harry from Privet Drive and takes him to persuade Horace Slughorn to rejoin the Hogwarts staff. Harry notices that Dumbledore's right hand is shrivelled and black. During the school year, Dumbledore teaches Harry of events in Voldemort's past that he feels are of immense importance. Using the Pensieve, they visit the memories of others, which contain important information about Voldemort's life and his genocidal rise to power. While using the pensieve, Harry sees a vision of Dumbledore's first encounter with Voldemort, then a disturbed young orphan named Tom Riddle; Dumbledore had known from the beginning that the boy was dangerous, but believed that Hogwarts would change him.

It is learned that Voldemort created six Horcruxes to gain immortality and that they must all be destroyed before Harry goes after the final piece of Voldemort's soul in the Dark Lord's body. Harry also repeatedly warns Dumbledore in most of their lessons that Draco Malfoy, is working for Voldemort. Dumbledore refuses to take any action against Draco, and instead tells Harry that he already knows more about what is happening than Harry does.

By the end of the book, Dumbledore and Harry set out to the cave where Dumbledore believes a Horcrux resides. In the cave, Dumbledore drinks a potion inside the Horcrux's container; while drinking it, he begins to scream, seemingly enduring mental torture and being weakened. Dumbledore begins to call out for water after he finishes the potion, and Harry, realising he has no other choice, dips the goblet into the lake to give him a drink. When he does this though, all the Inferi that reside in the lake grab at Harry and attempt to drag him down and drown him in the lake. Dumbledore suddenly recovers, thanks to the water, and conjures a fire lasso around them. Dumbledore takes the horcrux (a locket) and both make their way back out of the cave and back to Hogsmeade. When they return, Madam Rosmerta informs them that the Dark Mark was conjured over the Astronomy Tower. In the tower, Dumbledore enjoins Harry not to interfere in the events that are about to take place there, and places him in a body-binding curse under his invisibility cloak. Hidden, Harry is unable to intervene as Dumbledore (now extremely weak) is disarmed by Draco. Dumbledore is conversing with Draco about the plot to kill him, when several other Death Eaters enter the tower and try to persuade Draco to kill Dumbledore. When Draco hesitates, Snape appears and performs the Killing Curse on Dumbledore, only after Dumbledore pleads with Snape saying, "Severus, please ...". To what Dumbledore was referring is not revealed until the seventh book. Dumbledore dies in Hogwarts' grounds.

Shortly after his death, Dumbledore's portrait magically appears in the Headmaster's office. His funeral is attended by students, Hogwarts staff, members of the Ministry of Magic, ghosts, centaurs, merpeople and others who wish to pay their respects. Shrouded in purple velvet, he is entombed in a white marble sarcophagus beside the lake at Hogwarts, and it is said that he is the only headmaster to be buried on the school grounds.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Rowling used several chapters in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ to reveal two main matters concerning Dumbledore: his early life and his death. The book introduces his parents, Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, as well as his little sister, Ariana; his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, was mentioned in previous books. At six years old, Ariana was attacked by three Muggle boys who had witnessed her doing magic. Because of this attack, Ariana was seriously traumatised and never able to control her magic again, having recurring outbursts of magic. Enraged, Percival mercilessly attacked the Muggle boys (killing them in the film version), and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After this, Kendra moved her family to the village of Godric's Hollow. In one of her outbursts, Ariana accidentally kills Kendra around the time Albus has completed his education. Albus becomes the head of the family and is forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completes his education.

The Elder Wand, as reproduced in _Harry Potter_ Warner Bros. films

Soon afterward, a young Gellert Grindelwald arrived in Godric's Hollow to live with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_. The two young men took to each other immediately, and together they dreamed of a world ruled by wizards over Muggles by uniting the legendary Deathly Hallows. They believed that if they were forced to destroy a few along the way, it would still be "for the greater good", and the sufferings and losses would be rewarded a hundredfold in the end. This scenario would never happen, though. A discussion between Albus, Aberforth, and Grindelwald led to a duel that resulted in Ariana's death. For the rest of his life, Albus felt guilty, never certain whether it was his own curse or another's that had killed his sister. Grindelwald stormed back to Bagshot's home and departed to begin his own rule, leaving the country hours later. As a result of his mistakes, Albus felt that he was not to be trusted with power and, because of this, never took the position of Minister for Magic, despite being offered it several times. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts as professor of Transfiguration, and he served in recruiting students for the school.

Decades later, in 1945,[18] Dumbledore finally defeated the now-Dark wizard Grindelwald, who had come to possess the Elder Wand. Grindelwald's defeat made Dumbledore the master of the Elder Wand, which remained his until just before his death, when Draco used the Disarming Charm on him.

Dumbledore had another Hallow in his keeping since the death of James Potter: the Invisibility Cloak, which he had borrowed to examine. When James died, Dumbledore kept the cloak and decided to pass it on to Harry, James's son.

The truth about Dumbledore's death is revealed through Snape's last memories in the Pensieve. Harry learns that Dumbledore made a terrible error by placing a cursed ring on his right hand, sometime between the fifth and sixth book, forgetting the curses that must be on the ring. The ring held the Resurrection Stone, which Dumbledore hoped to use to allow him to apologise to his sister and parents. Dumbledore called Snape to help him; however, when Snape arrived and assessed the curse, all he could do was contain it. Snape told Dumbledore that he had little more than a year to live. After hearing this news, Dumbledore revealed to Snape that he knew about Voldemort's plan to have Draco kill him. He asked Snape to use the Killing Curse on him when the time came because he did not want Draco to have to kill him, saying that the boy's soul was still intact; Draco's soul would have been damaged in killing Dumbledore out of malice, whereas Snape was fully aware that he would be merely sparing Dumbledore pain and humiliation. He also intended for Snape to be the one to kill him and for the Elder Wand to be buried with him, in order to prevent the wand from being passed on again.

Dumbledore's spirit appears to Harry towards the end of the book in a limbo-like King's Cross, after Harry is struck with the Killing Curse which was conjured by Voldemort. During the last book, Harry finds out that he must die because he is a Horcrux. When Voldemort conjures the Killing Curse, Harry does not fight back, which stops him from dying. When they meet again, the boy comforts Dumbledore as he confesses all of his many regrets. Dumbledore then informs Harry of the choice he still has: of moving on to the next life or returning to his body to face Voldemort one last time. After returning from the mystical King's Cross and defeating Voldemort for good, Harry has a short conversation with Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office about the fate of each of the three Deathly Hallows. He keeps the Cloak, leaves the Stone in the Forbidden Forest where he dropped it, and returns the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb (from which Voldemort had stolen it). In the epilogue, it is revealed that Harry names his second son Albus Severus Potter after Dumbledore and Snape.

Portrayals within films

Dumbledore as portrayed by Richard Harris in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

In the film adaptations of _Philosopher's Stone_ (2001) and _Chamber of Secrets_ (2002), Dumbledore was played by Richard Harris, who was expected to play Dumbledore throughout the series. Harris mentioned that he was originally not going to take the role, since he knew his own health was in decline. He accepted because his then-11-year-old granddaughter threatened never to speak to him again if he did not take it.[19] Harris was determined to portray Dumbledore again in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ (which was released in 2004), despite having been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, and asked David Heyman not to recast the role.[20] However, his death on 25 October 2002 necessitated recasting.[21]

Ian McKellen was offered the role, but he turned it down, having played the similar character Gandalf in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, as well as feeling it would have been inappropriate to take Harris's role, as Harris had called McKellen a "dreadful" actor.[22]Harris's family had expressed an interest in seeing Peter O'Toole being chosen as his replacement.[23]

Michael Gambon was cast as Harris's replacement four months after Harris's death.[24]Gambon was not concerned about bettering Harris, and he portrayed the character in his own way, putting on a slight Irish accent for the role,[25] as well as completing his scenes in three weeks.[26] Gambon reprised his role in all the remaining films.

Toby Regbo was chosen to portray Dumbledore in his youth in _Deathly Hallows Part I_ and _Part 2_ , for flashbacks scenes which provide essential information on the character's backstory.[ _citation needed_ ]

Jude Law was tapped to portray Dumbledore in the sequel to the first prequel film, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

In the _Chamber of Secrets_ DVD interview, screenwriter Steve Kloves stated that he considers Dumbledore a fascinating character because of the wisdom he provides, but he feels that "Dumbledore bears such a tremendous dark burden, and he knows secrets and I think in many ways he bears the weight of the future of the wizard world" and the "only way that he can keep that at bay, the darkness, is to be whimsical and humorous".[7]

Characterisation Appearance

Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral may have played a role in shaping his nose.) He was also said to have long and skilful fingers. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Dumbledore wore half-moon spectacles and a colourful array of robes, ranging from purple to bright orange. He once claimed to have a scar above his left knee in the precise shape of a map of the London Underground, but whether or not he actually does is unknown. His demeanour is often – if not always – serene and ethereal, and he usually spoke in a calm, pleasant voice even when Harry thought that he was actually furious.

During the last year of his life, Dumbledore's right hand was scarred when he donned Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which was cursed. Had Snape not intervened with a counter-curse, Dumbledore would have died much more quickly. Regardless, the curse left his hand blackened and dead-looking, and no amount of healing could repair the appearance. According to Snape, the curse would eventually spread itself from the contained hand, and Dumbledore was doomed to die in no more than one year's time. Whether this means the blackening dead-look appearance would spread throughout the entire body is unknown.

Personality

Considered the most powerful wizard in the world, Dumbledore is benevolent and wise, a good wizard in the style of Merlin.[ _citation needed_ ] He almost constantly gives off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. Yet despite his benign nature, it is said that Dumbledore was the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever truly feared. Dumbledore is very eccentric and even slightly effeminate; he is very fond of knitting patterns and frequently wears flamboyant clothing (at one point, he is seen wearing a flowered bonnet). He is also known for his odd displays of whimsicality; he often uses humour to make people feel comfortable in his presence. As a supremely talented wizard, Dumbledore displays numerous examples of extraordinary powers. His abilities as a wizard are combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love, and friendship) to Voldemort's disadvantage in particular.

More than anything else, Dumbledore has a deep capacity for love, frequently reminding Harry that love was the greatest magic of all. Dumbledore believes in the good in everyone and insists on giving second chances. The greatest example of this is Dumbledore's relationship with Snape, in whom Dumbledore is willing to place a considerable amount of faith because he showed remorse. Dumbledore is highly perceptive and emotionally intelligent; his knowledge of a person's true personality goes beyond simply being a good judge of character. This is never more apparent than in his complex insights into Voldemort's psyche, which he pieces together with Harry to deduce where Voldemort's horcruxes are hidden.

However, in spite of Dumbledore's many extraordinary qualities, he was no saint. According to Rowling, "Although Dumbledore seems to be so benign for six books, he's quite a Machiavellian figure, really. He's been pulling a lot of strings."[27] In a 2005 interview, Rowling commented: "Immense brainpower does not protect you from emotional mistakes, and I think Dumbledore really exemplifies that."[28] Dumbledore's greatest personality flaw, which he explained to Harry, was his desire for power. He eventually found that those best suited for power are those who do not seek it. When he and Grindelwald met each other, they made plans to enslave Muggles and re-establish wizards as the natural rulers of the world. However, Dumbledore was disillusioned of this fantasy after his sister Ariana was killed during a duel between himself, his brother Aberforth, and Grindelwald.

Dumbledore was haunted by his sad family history. In particular, he was riddled with guilt over the circumstances surrounding the death of his sister. He felt enormous remorse for his selfishness and was tortured for the rest of his life by the possibility that he might have been the one who cast the spell that killed his sister. When he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself redeemed in the eyes of his brother and his entire family alive and together.

Magical abilities and skills

Since a young age, Dumbledore has always shown great magical abilities. During his education at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was known as the most brilliant student to have ever stepped into the school, winning "every prize of note that the school offered", and in his N.E.W.T.s, "... did things with a wand [the examiner had] never seen before". Rowling has said that Dumbledore is primarily self-taught, although he "had access to superb teachers at Hogwarts," and, as far as his education is concerned, "Dumbledore's family would be a profitable line of inquiry."[29] While he is not vain, Dumbledore also exhibits no false modesty, readily acknowledging that he is unusually intelligent and an exceptionally powerful wizard. He admits a number of times to Harry in their occasional meetings in _Half-Blood Prince_ that he makes mistakes, and since he is smarter than most men, his mistakes "tend to be correspondingly huger."

Dumbledore is an expert at nonverbal spells and is famous as an alchemist who has worked with Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, and is credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. His Patronustakes the form of a phoenix,[30] a recurring symbol in the books.

His knowledge of the most powerful kind of magic, love, is extensive. He taught Harry about its very essence, and the innate power of his ability to love his parents, which eventually helped Harry realise his destiny to kill Lord Voldemort.

He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian fire (magical everlasting fire). He has claimed to be able to become invisible without using an invisibility cloak, which is a powerful Disillusionment Charm. Dumbledore is also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency. Dumbledore is an expert at Transfiguration too, having taught the subject before becoming headmaster. He frequently creates complex objects like sofa chairs out of thin air (or from less comfortable chairs). Dumbledore is also proficient at Charms and Potions; according to the obituary written by Elphias Doge, his papers were published in journals such as _Achievements in Charming_ and _The Practical Potioneer_. Dumbledore is famous for defeating Grindelwald, who is second on a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time only to Voldemort himself, in a "spectacular duel of legend", succeeding in doing so despite the fact that Grindelwald possessed the Elder Wand, which supposedly guarantees invincibility in duels due to its power. His skill at duelling is further shown when he calmly engages Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , overpowering him and eventually forcing him to possess Harry to be spared from total defeat. It is known in retrospect that Dumbledore possessed the Elder Wand when duelling Voldemort however, having taken it from Grindelwald. Unlike most wizards who make a distinct popping sound when they apparate Dumbledore notably is able to apparate silently; the only other wizard shown to possess this skill is Voldemort. Dumbledore is known to be able to understand Mermish and Gobbledegook (Goblin language) and Parseltongue.[31]

Possessions

Dumbledore's office houses "a number of curious [...] instruments." Among them is a Pensieve, a stone receptacle used to store and review memories, which witches and wizards are able to extract from their heads as a type of fluid. Harry first discovers this device in _Goblet of Fire_ , and it is frequently used for flashback scenes throughout the remainder of the series. In the first chapter of _Philosopher's Stone_ , Dumbledore is seen using the Deluminator, a device for removing and later returning light, and for use as a homing device. It is confirmed in _Deathly Hallows_ when the object is inherited by Ron that the Deluminator is of Dumbledore's own design. Dumbledore is the possessor and master of the Elder Wand, an extremely powerful object known also as the "Wand of Destiny" or the "Deathstick", and one of the Deathly Hallows. Unlike many of the wand's previous owners, Dumbledore keeps its identity a closely guarded secret. He also has a pet phoenix named Fawkes. It is revealed in _Philosopher's Stone_ by Mr. Ollivander that Harry's wand carries a phoenix feather as its magical core and that particular phoenix only gave one other feather, the one in Voldemort's wand that gave Harry his scar. It is later revealed in _Goblet of Fire_ that Fawkes was the phoenix whose feathers provide the magical core in Harry's and Voldemort's wands.

Family

Through various interviews and discussions about the character, Rowling has established that Albus Dumbledore was born in July or August[32][33] 1881[34] to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.[12] The character had previously referenced his brother Aberforth, and in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , it is revealed that Albus is three years older than Aberforth. The same book established their sister Ariana who, at six years old, suffered a vicious attack by three male Muggle youths who had witnessed her doing magic. Frightened, they first tried to get her to repeat what they had seen, and upon her failure to recreate it due to her young age, they tried to stop her from being "different". It is not explicitly stated in the novel what form this attack took, but Percival was sentenced to life in Azkaban for tracking down and hexing the boys who seriously traumatised his daughter. The severe trauma of the attack left Ariana unable to function socially or to properly perform magic again. To prevent her being institutionalised in St. Mungo's Hospital, or hurting someone accidentally with her uncontrolled magic, Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow, and her illness was concealed. Neighbours assumed that Ariana was a non-magical squib.

When Dumbledore and his friend Elphias left Hogwarts, they planned to take their "then-traditional" tour of the world. On the eve of their trip, the eighteen-year-old Dumbledore suffered the death of his mother Kendra, who was accidentally killed by Ariana during one of her uncontrolled outbursts of magic. Because Dumbledore's parents were absent (his father in Azkaban and his mother dead), Albus became the head of the family and it became his duty to put food on the table, as they were not left with much gold. He was forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completed his education. Aberforth knew of his brother's resentment and offered to care for Ariana himself, saying that she preferred him, but Albus refused by stating that it was his duty as eldest to care for the family.

When Grindelwald arrived at Godric's Hollow, he immediately became friends with Dumbledore and together dreamed of a new world order in which wizards ruled over Muggles "for the greater good". Dumbledore and Grindelwald suggested that they had to move to carry on their plans, but Aberforth refused because Ariana's state did not allow her to be moved. The discussion between Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald turned into a duel that resulted in Ariana's accidental death. According to the author, as a result of this incident, Albus's boggart became Ariana's corpse.[35] In _Philosopher's Stone_ , he mentions to Harry that the deepest desire of his heart, revealed by the Mirror of Erised, is to have a pair of woollen socks. In the seventh novel, Harry realises that he and Dumbledore see the same thing in the Mirror: their reunited families.

Reception

The character of Albus Dumbledore has been compared to other archetypal "wise old man" characters. Dumbledore acts much like Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone_ , in the manner of an "absent-minded professor";[36] both Merlin and Dumbledore educate a story's main character in a castle. As writer Evelyn Perry notes, "Dumbledore resembles Merlin both personally and physically; he is an avid lover of books and wisdom who wears flowing robes and a long, white beard."[37]Dumbledore has also been compared with Gandalf from Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_.[38] Dave Kopel draws comparisons between Rowling's writing and John Bunyan's _The Pilgrim's Progress_ and states that, among the Christian symbols that Rowling has used in her books, Dumbledore acts like "the bearded God the Father" figure in which Harry puts his faith to be saved from Voldemort and his servants.[39] IGN also listed Dumbledore as their fifth favourite _Harry Potter_ character, saying that "[f]or a character that was introduced into popular culture a mere twelve years ago, it speaks volumes that Professor Dumbledore has already taken his place among the great mentor figures in literature and film".[40] IGN's Joe Utichi called Dumbledore his third favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling the revelation that he wasn't so "infallible" one of the most heartbreaking themes of the final book.[41] Actor Michael Gambon received some criticism for his louder, more aggressive, portrayal of the character, who is depicted as exhibiting a more subdued, unflappable calm in the books. This has been attributed to Gambon's policy of not reading the source material from which his films are adapted.[42]

As a main character of the series, major facts relating to Dumbledore have generated a vast number of essays and discussions. The death of Dumbledore at the end of _Half-Blood Prince_ was discussed by fans and critics alike. A website named sought to understand the events of the sixth book in a different way and provided arguments to claim that the character did not really die.[43] However, Rowling confirmed on 2 August 2006 that Dumbledore was, in fact, dead, humorously apologising to the website as she did so.[44] Along with , a collection of essays, _Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence_ , was published by Zossima Press in November 2006.[45] In 's _Harry Potter_ Mega Poll, Dumbledore's death was voted as the most unforgettable moment in the whole series.[46]

Sexuality

Rowling's statement that Dumbledore was gay caused a great debate among critics. Melissa Anelli, webmaster of the fan site The Leaky Cauldron, told The Associated Press, "J.K. Rowling calling any _Harry Potter_ character gay would make wonderful strides in tolerance toward homosexuality. ... By dubbing someone so respected, so talented and so kind, as someone who just happens to be also homosexual, she's reinforcing the idea that a person's gayness is not something of which they should be ashamed."[47] _Entertainment Weekly_ 's Mark Harris said "her choice to make a beloved professor-mentor gay in a world where gay teachers are still routinely slandered as malign influences was, I am certain, no accident."[48] The stars and director of the _Harry Potter_ films were supportive of Rowling's revelation as well.[49]

Some critics discussed the implications of this statement. _New York Times_ columnist Edward Rothstein said that "Ms. Rowling may think of Dumbledore as gay"; however, "there is no reason why anyone else should".[50] The East Tennessee State University's student newspaper accused Rowling of lying, saying her answer was a publicity stunt.[51] Michelle Smith quoted the Death of the Author principle, stating that Rowling's subsequent commentary is irrelevant to the understanding of the books.[52]

Dumbledore's sexuality was also condemned by several right-wing Christian groups, such as Mission America and the Christian Coalition of America.[53]

 _Slate_ quotes an attendee of the book talk who said, "It was clear that JKR didn't plan to out Dumbledore. She just cares about being true to her readers."[54] Mike Thomas of the _Orlando Sentinel_ said that upon reflection, Dumbledore was gay from the beginning, and that this neatly explains the behaviour of his character and his relationship with Grindelwald. Thomas notes the skill Rowling displays in writing a gay character without having to put a gay label on him.[55]

Gay rights campaigner Peter Tatchell stated that "It's good that children's literature includes the reality of gay people, since we exist in every society. But I am disappointed that she did not make Dumbledore's sexuality explicit in the Harry Potter book. Making it obvious would have sent a much more powerful message of understanding and acceptance." A spokesperson for Stonewall praised Rowling, saying "It's great that JK has said this. It shows that there's no limit to what gay and lesbian people can do, even being a wizard headmaster."[56]

In popular culture

Dumbledore has been parodied in several sketches and animated series:

In the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2" feature Alex and Justin Russo going to a wizarding summer school called Wiz-tech, in which Headmaster Crumbs (played by Ian Abercrombie) is based on Dumbledore.[ _citation needed_ ]

In _The Simpsons_ episode "The Haw-Hawed Couple", Lisa asks Homer to read her Angelica Button book to her for bedtime. Homer, learning that the character Headmaster Greystash will die (as Dumbledore did in _Half-Blood Prince_ ), hides the fact from Lisa by inventing a happier ending, though Lisa does read the real ending and decides that Homer's was better.[57]

Dumbledore also stars in Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , in which he frequently strips completely naked, except for his hat, randomly in the story. Also, in half of the "Potter Puppet Pals" videos Dumbledore is using the exclamation "Alas!" in an apparently incorrect place, parodying Rowling's love for unusual words. In the episode "Ron's Disease", Dumbledore reveals himself to be "a gay android".[58]

Albus Dumbledore appears in some episodes of _Robot Chicken_ voiced by Seth Green. In "Password: Swordfish" when the threat of the puberty creature Pubertis is known, Dumbledore gives Harry a stone that might help him fight Pubertis. During this appearance, Dumbledore is an African-American who states that he is played by a different actor in each of the movies. Upon confrontation with Pubertis, Harry rubs the stone two times, which summons ghosts to punch it. When it comes to the third time, Dumbledore appears and tells Harry that the stone can only be warmed up three times a day (four if he takes a week off) and that Pubertis cannot be destroyed since it lives in everyone just like his own demon Wandus Limpus prevents him from having meaningful relationships. In "Tell My Mum", Dumbledore tells the students that Professor Snape suffered a "minor potion accident" and has enlisted Criss Angel as their substitute teacher.

In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Dumbledore is portrayed by Nigel Planer, who wore the beard and costume of late Richard Harris.[59][60]

Dumbledore also appears in one of the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , portrayed by Kenan Thompson's old character Principal Williame Banes Pimpell (who appeared as Headmaster Pimpell).

After the revelation of Dumbledore's sexuality, the American skit comedy _Saturday Night Live_ featured a sketch featuring Rowling (played by Amy Poehler) showing deleted scenes from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ where Dumbledore (played by Bill Hader) acts stereotypically gay.[61]

In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Dumbledore is played by actor Dylan Saunders.

Dumbledore appears in an episode of Icons of Teen from the YouTube channel, Shut Up Cartoons voiced by Justin Roiland. As a teenager, Dumbledore liked to do magic and make robotic copies of himself. One day, he went scuba diving to earn his scuba diving badge for scouts. Dumbledore gets scared and stays on the boat while his crush Charlene and the scoutmaster go diving. They run into a giant sea monster and Charlene closes her eyes and says Dumbledore, a trick he taught her. Dumbledore receives her distress signal and dives in after them. He meets a talking dolphin who agrees to help Dumbledore if he can eat him in the end. Dumbledore suggests he eat the scoutmaster and the dolphin takes him to his friends. Dumbledore makes a robotic copy and sends it into the creature's stomach, distracting the creature long enough for Dumbledore, Charlene and the scoutmaster to escape. Charlene thanks Dumbledore for saving them. Dumbledore makes a sexual comment but plays it off like she said it. Charlene asks where the scoutmaster is; Dumbledore says he's gone somewhere, when really the dolphin ate him. Dumbledore then decides to build a robot copy of the scoutmaster to prevent anyone from finding out what happened to him.

Albus Dumbledore appears in _The Lego Movie_ , though his voice actor is not credited. He is seen among the Master Builders who meet with Vitruvius in Cloud Cuckoo Land, including a Lego version of Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_.

References

 **Jump up** Hirsch, Anne-Christin (2008). _Names and Their Underlying Mythology in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter-Novels_. GRIN Verlag. p. 7. ISBN 978-3-640-16412-7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kroll, Justin (April 12, 2017). "Jude Law to Play Young Dumbledore in 'Fantastic Beasts' Sequel (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved April 12, 2017.

 **Jump up** ""Dumbledore" in Merriam–Webster". .edu. Archived from the original on 17 October 2015. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (19 March 1999). "Barnes and Noble interview, 19 March 1999". AccioQuote!. Archived from the original on 28 February 2007. Retrieved 28 February2007.

 **Jump up** "WBUR radio interview 12 October 1999". . 12 October 1999. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Solomon, Evan (Interviewer) (13 July 2000). "J.K. Rowling Interview". CBC Newsworld: Hot Type. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (moderator) (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio4. Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio). Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3. , page 106

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". . 16 October 2000. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K,. "Wizard of the Month Archive". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2009-03-02. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Rowling dubs Dumbledore of 'Harry Potter' books as gay". _Daily News_. New York. 19 October 2007. Archivedfrom the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 20 October2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Hogwarts character". Associated Press. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 22 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling says wizard Dumbledore is gay". Reuters. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 2 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Amini, Adeel (9 March 2008). "Minister of Magic". . Archived from the original on 12 March 2008. Retrieved 14 March 2008.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** This is mentioned in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

 **Jump up** Late Show with David Letterman interview, 2001[ _where?_ ]

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (28 October 2005). "A Look Back". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Actor Richard Harris dies". BBC News. 25 October 2002. Archived from the original on 6 December 2002. Retrieved 3 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Michael Hinman (29 November 2007). "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter". SyFy Portal. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Whitty, Stephen (15 July 2011). "'Harry Potter': The best could-have beens...". . Retrieved 2017-01-02.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban". Newsround. 21 February 2003. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny (2004). _Head to Shrunken Head_ (DVD). Warner Bros. Pictures.

 **Jump up** Siobhan Synnot (30 May 2004). "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs". _The Scotsman_. UK. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Harry Potter's Author J. K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move Retrieved on 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson, and Melissa Anelli. "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling"Archived 12 June 2012 at the Wayback Machine. Part 1, 16 July 2005. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson; Anelli, Melissa (16 July 2005). "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part 3". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 11 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Accio Quote!. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 25 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling", Harry Potter at Bloomsbury, 30 July 2007. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Birthdate: 1881 (JKR), probably in July or August. This date supersedes Rowling's statement in 2001 that Dumbledore was "about 150 years old" (Blue Nose Day) and fits better with the dates that appear in Book 7. Regarding his month of birth, Rita Skeeter states in _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ that Dumbledore was "nearing" his 18th birthday when he left Hogwarts in June, but was still 17 when he met Grindelwald (DH18). Basically, at some point during Grindelwald's stay at Godric's Hollow Dumbledore turned 18, so the month of his birth appears to be July or August." [1]retrieved 10 July 2008

 **Jump up** Time Line of Dumbledore's Life retrieved July-09-2008

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "J.K. Rowling Official Site". Archived from the original on 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up** "Real Wizards: The Search for Harry's Ancestors". . 2001. Archived from the original on 18 October 2012. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Evelyn M Perry. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Novel". Farmingham State College. Archived from the original on 2006-10-24. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Sue (24 November 2007). "Gandalf vs Dumbledore: Ian McKellen Talks Wizards". _The Leaky Cauldron_.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "Some Random Facts About The Weasley Family". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 24 June 2007. Retrieved 10 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Rosenfield, Kat. "A Brief History Of The Worst 'Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire' Mistake Ever". _MTV_. Viacom. Retrieved 27 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Haber, David (19 July 2005). "Dumbledore Is Not Dead!". Beyond Hogwarts. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore 'definitely' dead, says Rowling". HPANA. 2 August 2006. Archived from the original on 8 February 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence". . Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Scott Harris (14 July 2011). "'Harry Potter' Mega Poll: The Mega Results!". . Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore's outing gives text new meaning". MSNBC. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 4 August 2009.

 **Jump up** Evans, Mark (30 October 2007). "Dumbledore: A Lovely Outing". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Masters, Tim (12 November 2007). "Potter stars react to gay twist". BBC. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rothstein, Edward (29 October 2007). "Is Dumbledore Gay? Depends on Definitions of 'Is' and 'Gay'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 29 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore". East Tennessean. 22 October 2007. Archived from the originalon 30 January 2010. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Smith, Michelle (22 December 2014). "The 'death' of J. K. Rowling: Why it doesn't matter what she has to say about Harry Potter". _The Conversation_.

 **Jump up** Linda Harvey (24 October 2007). "Christian parents: Stop trusting Harry Potter". WorldNetDaily. Archived from the original on 26 October 2007. Retrieved 26 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Wamsley, Laurel. "Bloggerson Stephen Colbert's presidential run". _Slate Magazine_. Archived from the original on 24 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Thomas, Mike (22 October 2007). "So Dumbledore is Gay". _Orlando Sentinel_. Archived from the original on 22 May 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". _BBC News_. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 13 August 2016.

 **Jump up** "The Haw-Hawed Couple Epison Recap". . Archived from the original on 6 February 2008. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Potter Puppet Pals". The Potter Puppet Pals Official Website. Archived from the original on 16 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "SNL Videos". Bill Hader Online. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Albus Dumbledore on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling quotes about Dumbledore at

Dumbledore's page at the Harry Potter Lexicon

J. K. Rowling defines Dumbledore's sexuality

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gay males

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional alchemists

Fictional professors

Fictional LGBT characters in film

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikiquote

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 2 July 2017, at 06:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	29. Chapter 29

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	30. Chapter 30

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	31. Chapter 31

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	32. Chapter 32

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	33. Chapter 33

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	34. Chapter 34

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	35. Chapter 35

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	36. Chapter 36

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	37. Chapter 37

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own ...

One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

J. K. Rowling  
CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE

Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010

Born

Joanne Rowling  
31 July 1965 (age 52)  
Yate, Gloucestershire, England

Pen name

J. K. Rowling

Robert Galbraith

Occupation

Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist

Nationality

British

Education

University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)

Period

1997–present

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction

Notable works

 _Harry Potter_ series

Spouse

Jorge Arantes  
(m. 1992; div. 1995)

Neil Murray  
(m. 2001)

Children

3

* * *

Signature

Website

 **Joanne Rowling** , CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names **J. K. Rowling** and **Robert Galbraith** , is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the _Harry Potter_ fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the _Harry Potter_ series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: _The Casual Vacancy_ (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (2013), _The Silkworm_ (2014) and _Career of Evil_ (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] _Time_ magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group).

Contents [hide] 1Name 2Life and career 2.1Birth and family 2.2Childhood 2.2.1Education 2.3Inspiration and mother's death 2.4Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood 2.5 _Harry Potter_ 2.6 _Harry Potter_ films 2.7Financial success 2.8Remarriage and family 2.9 _The Casual Vacancy_ 2.10Cormoran Strike 2.11Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications 3Philanthropy 3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2Multiple sclerosis 3.3Other philanthropic work 4Influences 5Views 5.1Politics 5.2Religion 5.3Press 6Legal disputes 7Awards and honours 8Publications 8.1Children 8.1.1 _Harry Potter_ series 8.1.2Related works 8.1.3Short stories 8.2Adults 8.2.1 _Cormoran Strike_ series 8.3Other 8.3.1Non-fiction 9Filmography 10References 11External links

Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced _rolling_ ),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose _K_ (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in _Who's Who_ lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the _croix de guerre_ was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the _croix de guerre_ was "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the _Harry Potter_ headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, _Hons and Rebels_ _._ [33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal _Pegasus_.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing _Harry Potter_ at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of _Harry Potter_ after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in _The Guardian_ [24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become _Harry Potter_ in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] _Harry Potter_ _Main article:_ _Harry Potter_ The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first _Harry Potter_ novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published _Philosopher's Stone_ with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published _Philosopher's Stone_ in the US under the title of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth _Harry Potter_ novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of _Beowulf_.[66] The fourth book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number _Prisoner of Azkaban_ sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of _Goblet of Fire_ and the fifth _Harry Potter_ novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, _Half-Blood Prince_ received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final _Harry Potter_ book was announced on 21 December 2006 as _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue _Harry Potter_ is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four _Harry Potter_ books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The _Harry Potter_ books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] _Harry Potter_ films _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_ In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 16 November 2001, and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, _Deathly Hallows_.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the _Harry Potter_ film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, _Forbes_ named Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, _Forbes_ removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by _Woman's Hour_ on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a _New Yorker_ magazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] _The Casual Vacancy_ In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled _The Casual Vacancy_ and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote _The Casual Vacancy_ , including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] _Charlie Rose_ [123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, _The Casual Vacancy_ sold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting _The Casual Vacancy_ into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike _Main article:_ _Cormoran Strike_ In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in _The Guardian_ speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published _The Cuckoo's Calling_ , the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a _Publishers Weekly_ review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the _Library Journal_ 's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for _The Sunday Times_ , tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading _The Cuckoo's Calling_ and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the _Sunday Times_ , who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named _The Silkworm_ , would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled _Career of Evil_ , it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a _Cormoran Strike_ television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is _Lethal White_. [152] Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications _For the material written for_ _Comic Relief_ _and other charities, see_ _§ Philanthropy_ _._ Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the _Harry Potter_ series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of _Harry Potter_ 's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future _Harry Potter_ projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the _Harry Potter_ universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via _Pottermore_ , that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]

Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, _Bridget Jones_ creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to _Magic_ , an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a series of fairy tales referred to in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the _Harry Potter_ books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – _Light a Birthday Candle for Lumos_.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_ as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word _Harry Potter_ prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid _News of the World_ for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of _The Cuckoo's Calling_ led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences _See also:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_ Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling _Emma_ her favourite book in _O, The Oprah Magazine_.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis, _The Little White Horse_ by Elizabeth Goudge, and _Manxmouse_ by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics _See also:_ _Politics of J. K. Rowling_ Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper _El País_ in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in _The Times_ , in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from _Harry Potter_ who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in _The Guardian_ signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion _See also:_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing _Harry Potter_. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with _Tatler_ magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in _OK!_ magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a _Sunday Express_ article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the _Daily Mail_ , which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in _Goblet of Fire_ ]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the _Mail_ for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in _Goblet of Fire_ , but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by _The Sun_ to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for _The Guardian_ in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes _Main article:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the _Harry Potter_ film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children _Harry Potter_ series _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (26 June 1997) _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (2 July 1998) _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (8 July 1999) _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (8 July 2000) _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (21 June 2003) _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ (16 July 2005) _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (21 July 2007) Related works _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (4 December 2008) _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ (6 September 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_ (6 September 2016) _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ (6 September 2016) _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories _Harry Potter_ prequel (July 2008) Adults _The Casual Vacancy_ (27 September 2012) _Cormoran Strike_ series _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) _The Silkworm_ (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) _Career of Evil_ (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) _Lethal White_ (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology _Magic_. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in _Moving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006_. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews _Decca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford_ ". _The Daily Telegraph_. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to _Harry, A History_. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". _Harvard Magazine_. J. K. Rowling, _Very Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination_ , illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". _Time_ magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". _The Times_. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". _Woman's Hour_ , BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography

Key

Denotes films that have not yet been released

Year

Title

Credited as

Notes

Ref.

Writer

Producer

Executive producer

2010

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2015

 _The Casual Vacancy_

Yes

Television miniseries based on her novel _The Casual Vacancy_

[241]

2016

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

[100]

2017

 _Strike_

Yes

In post-production; television series based on her _Cormoran Strike_ novels

[242]

2018

 _Untitled Fantastic Beasts sequel_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

References **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". _The Bookseller_. Retrieved 12 September 2008. **Jump up** "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. **Jump up** Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1_ ". _Businesswire_. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Shapiro, Marc (2000). _J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter_. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 29 April 2014. **Jump up** Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". _BBC News_. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. **Jump up** Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. _Time_ magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. **Jump up** Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. **Jump up** "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". _The Oprah Winfrey Show_. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. **Jump up** Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". _This Morning_. Canadian Broadcasting Corporation.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". _Guardian Unlimited_. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". _Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** _ROWLING, Joanne Kathleen_. . Who's Who. **2015** (online Oxford University Press ed.). A & C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Sean (2003), _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_ (Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. **Jump up** "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling, J.K.". _World Book_. **2006**. **Jump up** Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". _Gazette Series_. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". _The Scotsman_. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. **Jump up** Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". _USA Today_. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. **Jump up** Colleen A. Sexton (2008). _J. K. Rowling_. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. **Jump up** "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. **Jump up** "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". _Los Angeles Times_. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J. K. Rowling: a biography_. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Fraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". _The Scotsman_. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_.  
Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. **Jump up** Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". _School Library Journal_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , pp. 19–20. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 29. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 34. Scholastic. **Jump up** Norman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press Newswires.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". _Pegasus_. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). **Jump up** Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". _The Boston Globe_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. _A &E Biography_ (American edition), 13 November 2002.  
Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. **Jump up** Transcript of Richard and Judy. _Richard & Judy_, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. **Jump up** Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". _TED_. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure & imagination **Jump up** "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. **Jump up** Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. **Jump up** "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". _Daily Telegraph_. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. **Jump up** Melissa Anelli (2008). _Harry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon_. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. **Jump up** Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". _Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. **Jump up** "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. _Quick Quotes_. Retrieved 17 March 2006. **Jump up** Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". _The Herald_. Retrieved 6 July 2010. **Jump up** Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. _Hilary Magazine_. Retrieved 26 October 2007. **Jump up** "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes & Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. **Jump up** Lawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". _The New Zealand Herald_. Retrieved 6 October 2011. **Jump up** Blais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. **Jump up** Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". _The Daily Telegraph_. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Harry Potter awards". _Bloomsbury Publishing House_. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. **Jump up** Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". _Guardian Unlimited_. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Johnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. _The Herald_. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling Biography". _Biography Channel_. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 **Jump up** Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time_ magazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. **Jump up** Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. _The Scotsman_. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. **Jump up** Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". _The Guardian_ (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. _The Christian Science Monitor_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". _The Boston Globe_. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. **Jump up** New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. **Jump up** Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". _The Boston Globe_. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. **Jump up** Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". _The Scotsman_. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. **Jump up** Spelling, Ian. _Yates Confirmed For Potter VI_. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. **Jump up** Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008. **Jump up** "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. _The Times_. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". _CBBC Newsround_. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). _Times Herald-Record_. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. **Jump up** Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. **Jump up** Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. **Jump up** Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. **Jump up** #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". _The New Zealand Herald_. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. **Jump up** "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". _BBC_. Retrieved 1 November 2014. **Jump up** Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. _The Scotsman_. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". _The Guardian_ (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. **Jump up** "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". _BBC News_. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. **Jump up** Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Baby joy for JK Rowling". _BBC News_. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". _The Scotsman_. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. **Jump up** Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Little, Brown & Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. **Jump up** "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. **Jump up** "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". _The Wall Street Journal_. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. **Jump up** "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "JK's OOTP interview". _Newsnight_. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". _BBC Radio 4_. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. **Jump up** Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". _The Independent_. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. **Jump up** "The Cuckoo's Calling". _Publishers Weekly_. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "Mystery Reviews". _Library Journal_. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". _The Evening Standard_. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. **Jump up** Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". _The Independent_. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". _Reuters_. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". _BBC News_. 2 January 2014. **Jump up** Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". _Robert Galbraith_. Retrieved 15 March 2015. **Jump up** Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". _Hypable_. Retrieved 11 June 2015. **Jump up** Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . **Jump up** [1] September 2017. **Jump up** [2] 14 March 2017. **Jump up** Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on _Friday Night with Jonathan Ross_. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". _New York Post_. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. **Jump up** Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. _The Guardian_. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. **Jump up** David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". _Los Angeles Times_. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. _The Daily Telegraph_. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". _BBC News_. Retrieved 30 October 2015. **Jump up** Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. _USA Today_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. **Jump up** "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". _Merseyside Funding_. Retrieved 19 January 2008. **Jump up** "One Parent Families Gingerbread". _OneParentFamilies_. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. **Jump up** J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. **Jump up** Gordon's Women. _Guardian Unlimited_. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". _The Sunday Times_. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. **Jump up** _Magic_ (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). **Jump up** "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. _JK Rowling OBE_. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. **Jump up** Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales **Jump up** Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. **Jump up** "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. **Jump up** "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. **Jump up** "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". _The Independent_. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. **Jump up** Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. **Jump up** Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". _English PEN_. Retrieved 6 October 2016. **Jump up** " .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". _The Telegraph_. London. **Jump up** "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". _The Times_. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. **Jump up** Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". _The Independent_. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. **Jump up** Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". _The Guardian_. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. **Jump up** "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". _Twitlong_. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. **Jump up** JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". _mtv_. Retrieved 18 October 2007. **Jump up** Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. Retrieved 17 June 2007. **Jump up** Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. _The American Prospect_. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". _Vancouver Sun_. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Leaky Cauldron_. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. **Jump up** Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 November2010. **Jump up** "Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. **Jump up** Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. **Jump up** Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". _Front Row_. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. **Jump up** Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". _The Times_. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. **Jump up** _David Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited_ [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). **Jump up** Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". _The Scotsman_. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". _The Hollywood Reporter_. Retrieved 19 March2014. **Jump up** "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." **Jump up** Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. **Jump up** Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". _Toronto Star_. Retrieved 12 October 2007. **Jump up** Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". _New York Times_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". _digital spy_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". _University of Aberdeen_. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". _The Harvard Crimson_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". _Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh_. RCPE. **Jump up** "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. **Jump up** "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". _Access Hollywood_. **Jump up** Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. **Jump up** "No. 61962". _The London Gazette_ (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. **Jump up** Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 7 May 2014. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. **Jump up** Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links

Find more about **J. K. Rowling** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Media from Commons

Quotations from Wikiquote

Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for _The Telegraph_ Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)

[show]

v

t

e

Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel

[show]

v

t

e

2011–2012 News Corporation scandal

 **United Kingdom portal** **Books portal** **Harry Potter portal** **Children's literature portal** **Literature portal** **Biography portal**

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 116796842

LCCN: n97108433

ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X

GND: 122340469

SELIBR: 88158

SUDOC: 050222937

BNF: cb135200136 (data)

BIBSYS: 14011193

MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b

NLA: 35627515

NDL: 00765052

NKC: jo20000071115

BNE: XX972935

CiNii: DA12381535

IATH: w6640xnr

Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource

Languages አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া Asturianu Azərbaycanca বাংলা Bân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ ქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar मैथिली Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी მარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands नेपाली 日本語 Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் Татарча/tatarça తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська اردو Vèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文 Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"

Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'

Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'


	38. Chapter 38

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	39. Chapter 39

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	40. Chapter 40

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	41. Chapter 41

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see_ _Spider (disambiguation)_ _._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See_ _Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article:_ _Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article:_ _Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information:_ _Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta_ _aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis_ _spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article:_ _Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimus_ _eximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion_ _nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallos_ _gregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article:_ _Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus_ _fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothele_ _montceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**x**_ _**y**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**ag**_ _ **ah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	42. Chapter 42

I dont own shit

One day, HArry said," Ha i have the longest page. LOLOLOL"

Hermoine said, Its not how long that matters, its how you use it."

Harry potter said, "Huh?'

Hermione said," Actually theres more. According to wiikippedia,

Lord Voldemort

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Voldemort" redirects here. For the software project, see_ _Voldemort (distributed data store)_ _._

 _"He Who Cannot Be Named" redirects here. For the member of the Dwarves, see_ _Dwarves (band)_ _. For Him Who Is Not to be Named, see_ _Hastur_ _._

Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle

 _Harry Potter_ character

Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort in  
 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Ralph Fiennes, as the Dark Lord finally resurrected from HP4 to the end of the film series in _HP7 – Part 2_  
Frank Dillane, as a fifteen-year-old in _HP6_  
Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, as an eleven-year-old in _HP6_  
Christian Coulson, as a sixteen-year-old in _HP2_  
Ian Hart, voice in _HP1_  
Richard Bremmer, non-faced in _HP1_  
Eddie Izzard, _The Lego Batman Movie_

House

Slytherin

 **Lord Voldemort** (/ˈvoʊldəmɔːr/,[1][2] or /ˈvoʊldəmɔːrt/ in the films; born **Tom Marvolo Riddle** ) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in J. K. Rowling's series of _Harry Potter_ novels. Voldemort first appeared in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , which was released in 1997. Voldemort appears either in person or in flashbacks in each book and its film adaptation in the series, except the third, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , where he is only mentioned.

Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Nearly every witch or wizard dares not utter his unmentionable name, and refers to him instead with such expressions as " **You-Know-Who** ", " **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** " or " **the Dark Lord** ". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[3] one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler.

According to Rowling, the 't' in "Voldemort" is silent,[1] as it is in the French word for death, _"_ _mort_ _"_.[2] Jim Dale pronounced it so in the first four US audiobooks, yet the characters in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ pronounced the "t"—after which Dale changed his audiobook pronunciation accordingly.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

5Family

5.1Family tree

5.2Riddle family

5.3Gaunt family

6Reception

7In popular culture

8References

9External links

Character development

In a 2001 interview, Rowling said Voldemort was invented as a nemesis for Harry Potter (the protagonist of the novels), and she intentionally did not flesh out Voldemort's backstory at first. "The basic idea [was that Harry] didn't know he was a wizard ... And so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was. ... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him. ... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And—so—but for some mysterious reason the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard, who has been in hiding ever since."[4]

In the second book, Rowling establishes that Voldemort hates non-pure-blood wizards, despite being a half-blood himself. In a 2000 interview with the BBC, Rowling described Voldemort as a self-hating bully: "Well I think it is often the case that the biggest bullies take what they know to be their own defects, as they see it, and they put them right on someone else and then they try and destroy the other and that's what Voldemort does."[5] In the same year, Rowling became more precise about Voldemort. She began to link him to real-life tyrants, describing him as "a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering".[6] In 2004, though, Rowling said that she did not base Voldemort on any real person.[7]In 2006, Rowling told an interviewer that Voldemort at his core has a human fear: the fear of death. She said: "Voldemort's fear is death, ignominious death. I mean, he regards death itself as ignominious. He thinks that it's a shameful human weakness, as you know. His worst fear is death."[8]

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes that Voldemort is so feared in the wizarding world that it is considered dangerous even to speak his name. Most characters in the novels refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" rather than say his name aloud. In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , a Taboo is placed upon the name, such that Voldemort or his followers may trace anyone who utters it. By this means, his followers eventually find and capture Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In the second book, Rowling reveals that _I am Lord Voldemort_ is an anagram of the character's birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to the author, Voldemort's name is an invented word.[9] Some literary analysts have considered possible meanings in the name: Philip Nel states that _Voldemort_ is derived from the French for "flight of death",[10] and in a 2002 paper, Nilsen and Nilsen suggest that readers get a "creepy feeling" from the name Voldemort, because of the French word "mort" ("death") within it and that word's association with cognate English words derived from the Latin _mors._ [11]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort makes his debut in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. In this story, Rowling introduces him as the Dark Lord who murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, but as a result of his mother's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for him, baby Harry survives when Voldemort tries to murder him with a Killing Curse. Voldemort is disembodied, and Harry carries a mysterious scar on his forehead as a result. In the book, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to regain his dissolved body by stealing the titular Philosopher's Stone. To achieve his objective, Voldemort uses Professor Quirrell's aid by latching onto the back of Quirrell's head. However, at the climax of the book, Harry manages to prevent Voldemort from stealing the stone.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second instalment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling introduces Tom Marvolo Riddle, a manifestation of a teenage Voldemort that resides inside a magical diary found by Ginny Weasley. In this book, Ginny is written as a shy girl with a crush on Harry. Feeling anxious and lonely, she begins to write into the diary and shares her deepest fears with the sympathetic Tom. However, at the climax of the story, when Riddle rearranges the letters in his name to write "I am Lord Voldemort", Riddle is revealed as a magical manifestation of the boy who would later grow up to become the Dark Lord. Riddle states he has grown strong on Ginny's fears and eventually possesses her, using her as a pawn to unlock the Chamber of Secrets, whence a basilisk is set free and petrifies several Hogwarts students. Harry defeats the manifestation of Riddle from the diary and the basilisk.[12] In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Albus Dumbledore reveals to Harry that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Voldemort does not appear in the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , either in person or as a magical manifestation. He is, however, heard when Harry passes out from the harsh effects of a Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ [13] Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort appears at the start and the climax of the book. Rowling lets many seemingly unrelated plot elements fall into order. It is revealed that Voldemort's minion Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Hogwarts professor Mad-Eye Moody, has manipulated the events of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's favour. Voldemort's goal is to teleport Harry under Dumbledore's watch as a reluctant participant to the Little Hangletongraveyard, where the Riddle family is buried.[14] Harry is captured and, after Pettigrew uses Harry's blood to fulfil a gruesome magical ritual, Voldemort regains his body and is restored to his full power.[15] For the first time in the series, Rowling describes his appearance: "tall and skeletally thin", with a face "whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils".[14] Rowling writes that his "hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness".[14] It was revealed that, while in Albania, Pettigrew had captured the Ministry of Magic official Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured for information about the Ministry.[16] After they learned that Barty Crouch Jr, a faithful Death Eater, had been smuggled out of Azkaban and was privately confined at his father's house, they killed her. With Pettigrew's help, Voldemort creates a small, rudimentary body, corporeal enough to travel and perform magic, and formulated a plan to restore his own body by capturing Harry. A portion of the plan had been overheard by Frank Bryce, a gardener, whom Voldemort then killed.[16] Voldemort then completes his plan and returns to life in his full body as a result of the ritual with Harry's blood. He then summons his Death Eaters to the graveyard to witness the death of Harry as he challenges Harry to a duel. However, when Voldemort duels Harry, their wands become magically locked together due to the twin Phoenix feather cores of the wands. Because of a phenomenon later revealed as Priori Incantatem, ghost-like manifestations of Voldemort's most recent victims (including Harry's parents) then appear and distract Voldemort, allowing Harry just enough time to escape via Portkey with the body of fellow-student, Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Voldemort appears at the climax of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , having again plotted against Harry.[18] In this book, Harry goes through extreme emotional stress, and according to Rowling, it was necessary to prove that Harry is emotionally vulnerable and thus human, in contrast to his nemesis Voldemort, who is emotionally invulnerable and thus inhuman: "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, there's a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. […] and Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down."[19] In this book, Voldemort makes liberal use of the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe that he has returned.[17] Voldemort engineers a plot to free Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters from Azkaban and then embarks on a scheme to retrieve the full record of a prophecy stored in the Department of Mysteries regarding Harry and himself. He sends a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the prophecy, where the Order of the Phoenix meets them. All but Bellatrix are captured, and Voldemort engages in a ferocious duel with Dumbledore. When Dumbledore gets the upper hand, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry but finds that he cannot; Harry is too full of that which Voldemort finds incomprehensible, and which he detests as weakness: love. Sensing that Dumbledore could win, Voldemort disapparates, but not before the Minister for Magic sees him in person, making his return to life public knowledge in the next book.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Voldemort does not appear in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , although his presence and actions are felt: he once again declares war, and begins to rise to power once more. He murders Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and begins to target members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Emmeline Vance.

Rowling uses several chapters as exposition to establish Voldemort's backstory. In a series of flashbacks, using the pensieveas a plot device, she reveals that Voldemort is the son of the witch Merope Gaunt and a muggle called Tom Riddle. Riddle abandons Merope before their child's birth, soon after which Merope dies, just hours after giving birth.[20] After living in an orphanage, young Riddle meets Dumbledore, who tells him he is a wizard and arranges for him to attend Hogwarts.[21] Riddle is outwardly a model student, but is in reality a psychopath who takes sadistic pleasure in using his powers to harm and control people. He eventually murders his father and grandparents as revenge for abandoning him.[22] The book also discusses Riddle's hatred of "Muggles", his obsession with Horcruxes, and his desire to split his soul to achieve immortality.[23]Rowling stated Voldemort's conception under the influence of a love potion symbolises the prejudicial circumstances under which he was brought into the world.[24]

In the main plot of the book, Voldemort's next step is to engineer an assault on Hogwarts, and to attack Dumbledore. This is accomplished by Draco Malfoy, who arranges transportation of Death Eaters into Hogwarts by a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, which bypass the extensive protective enchantments placed around the school.[25] The cabinets allow Voldemort's Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, where battle commences and Dumbledore is cornered. Hogwarts professor (and re-doubled agent) Severus Snape uses the Killing Curse against Dumbledore when Draco could not force himself to do so.[25]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _Further information:_ _Deathly Hallows (objects)_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.[26] Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards.[26] After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem),[27] he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker.[28] His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb.

Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes.[29] Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore.[30] He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.[31] When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand.[31] However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry's body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him.[32]

Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost.[33]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , it is revealed that Bellatrix gave birth to Voldemort's daughter Delphi in Malfoy Manorbefore the Battle of Hogwarts. Twenty-two years later, Delphi poses as Cedric's cousin and manipulates Harry and Ginny's second son Albus Severus Potter, his friend, Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy into stealing a prototype Time Turner with which she hopes to resurrect her father. Using the Time Turner, Scorpius accidentally creates an alternative timeline where Voldemort killed Harry at the battle and now rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to achieve this future, Delphi travels to Godric's Hollow on the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, hoping to avert the prophecy that led to her father's downfall. After receiving a message from his son, Harry, together with Ron, Hermione and Draco (who by now has become friends with Harry after they join forces to save their respective sons) transfigures himself into Voldemort so that he can distract Delphi, allowing them to overpower her. The real Voldemort kills Harry's parents as prophesied, and Delphi is sent to Azkaban.

Portrayals within films

Young Tom in his fifth year at Hogwarts as played by Christian Coulson in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Voldemort appears in seven _Harry Potter_ films, namely _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. Several actors have portrayed him in his varying incarnations and ages.

In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer,[34] though his face is never seen. His next appearance would be in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson).

Ralph Fiennes portrays Voldemort from _Goblet of Fire_ to _Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. Unlike in the book, his pupils are not cat-like and his eyes are blue, because producer David Heyman felt that his evil would not be able to be seen and would not fill the audience with fear (his eyes do briefly take on a snake-like appearance when he opens them after turning human, but quickly turn normal). As in the book, the film version of Voldemort has snake-like slit nostrils with the flesh of his nose significantly pressed back. Ralph Fiennes' nose was not covered in makeup on the set, but was digitally removed in post-production. In this first appearance, Voldemort also has a forked tongue, but this element was removed for the subsequent films.

Fiennes stated that he had two weeks to shoot the climactic showdown scene where he is gloating over a terrified Harry, played by Daniel Radcliffe. Fiennes said with a chuckle: "I have no doubt children will be afraid of me now if they weren't before." In preparation, he read the novel _Goblet of Fire_ , but jokingly conceded: "I was only interested in my scene, and I had to go through thousands and thousands of other scenes which I did, dutifully, until I got to my scene and I read it many, many, many, many, many times and that was my research."[35] Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [36] and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Part 2_.

Fiennes's nephew, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, portrayed Tom Riddle as a child in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time filming arrived Christian Coulson was 29, and not considered suitable to return as the adolescent Riddle. Thomas James Longley was originally scheduled to take over the role, but last minute renegotiations saw Frank Dillane cast instead.[37][38]

Characterisation Outward appearance

After he regains his body in the fourth book, Rowling describes Voldemort as having pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers.[14] As mentioned in the first chapter of the seventh book, he also has no hair or lips. Earlier in life, as seen through flashbacks contained in the second and sixth books, Tom Marvolo Riddle was handsome[21] and tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could charm many people with his looks. The transformation into his monstrous state is believed to have been the result of creating his Horcruxes and becoming less human as he continued to divide his soul.[23] In the films, Voldemort's eyes are blue with round pupils.

Personality

Rowling described Voldemort as "the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years".[4] She elaborated that he is a "raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering", and whose only ambition in life is to become all-powerful and immortal. He is also a sadist who hurts and murders people—especially Muggles—just for pleasure. He has no conscience, feels no remorse, and does not recognise the worth and humanity of anybody except himself.[39] He feels no need for human companionship or friendship, and cannot comprehend love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Voldemort". Rowling also stated that Voldemort is "incredibly power hungry. Racist, really",[40] and that if Voldemort were to look into the Mirror of Erised, he would see "Himself, all-powerful and eternal. That's what he wants."[41]

Rowling also stated that Voldemort's conception by influence of Amortentia—a love potion administered by his mother, a witch named Merope Gaunt, to the Muggle Tom Riddle—is related to his inability to understand love; it is "a symbolic way of showing that he came from a loveless union—but of course, everything would have changed if Merope had survived and raised him herself and loved him. The enchantment under which Tom Riddle fathered Voldemort is important because it shows coercion, and there can't be many more prejudicial ways to enter the world than as the result of such a union".[24]

Like most archetypical villains, Voldemort's arrogance leads to his downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. However, while he had many traits of a megalomaniac, he did not have all, as one common trait associated with megalomania and narcissists was shifting blame. Voldemort admitted he paid an expensive price in attacking the parents of Harry Potter, and carefully studied what went wrong when reorganizing his Death Eaters, ultimately placing the blame upon himself. According to Rowling, his Boggart would be his own corpse.[42]Rowling also said that the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry accepts mortality, and thus Harry is in the end stronger than his nemesis.[24]

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes Voldemort as an extremely powerful, intelligent, and ruthless Dark Wizard. He is known as one of the greatest Legilimens in the world and a highly accomplished Occlumens; he can read minds and shield his own from penetration. Besides Dumbledore, he is also the only wizard ever known to be able to apparate silently.[ _citation needed_ ]Voldemort was also said to fear one wizard alone, Dumbledore.

In the final book, Voldemort flies unsupported, something that amazes those who see it.[27] Voldemort, like his ancestral family, the Gaunts, is a Parselmouth, meaning he can converse with serpents. This skill was inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family speak Parseltongue among themselves. This highly unusual trait may be preserved through inbreeding, a practice employed by the Gaunt Family to maintain their blood's purity. When Voldemort attempts to kill Harry his ability to speak Parseltongue is passed to Harry through the small bit of the former's soul. After that bit of soul is destroyed, Harry loses this ability.[43] In a flashback in the sixth novel, Voldemort boasts to Dumbledore during a job interview that he has "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before".[44] Dumbledore states that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive[45] and that even Dumbledore's most powerful protective spells and charms would likely be insufficient if Voldemort returned to full power. Dumbledore also said that Voldemort was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.[12] Although Voldemort remains highly accomplished and prodigious in skill, he is enormously lacking and highly inept in the most powerful magic, love. This inability to love and trust others proves to be Voldemort's greatest weakness in the series. Voldemort initially voices scepticism that his own magic might not be the most powerful,[44] but upon returning to power, he admits to his Death Eaters that he had overlooked the ancient and powerful magic which Lily Potter invoked and that would protect Harry from harm.[46]

On her website, Rowling wrote that Voldemort's wand is made of yew, whose sap is poisonous and which symbolises death. It forms a deliberate contrast to Harry's wand, which is made of holly, which she chose because holly is alleged to repel evil.[47]

Rowling establishes in the books that Voldemort is magically connected to Harry via Harry's forehead scar. He disembodies himself when his Killing Curse targeting Harry rebounds on him, leaving the scar on Harry's forehead. In the books, and to a lesser extent in the films, Harry's scar serves as an indicator of Voldemort's presence: it burns when the Dark Lord is near or when Voldemort is feeling murderous or exultant. According to Rowling, by attacking Harry when he was a baby Voldemort gave him "tools [that] no other wizard possessed—the scar and the ability it conferred, a magical window into Voldemort's mind".[48]

Family Family tree

 _Note: The names 'Thomas' and 'Mary' Riddle are taken from the films, and Delphini appears only in the_ Cursed Child _play. The Potter Family is not shown._

[show]Voldemort family tree

Riddle family

The **Riddle family** , an old gentry family, consisted of old Thomas and Mary Riddle and their son, Tom Riddle, Esq. They owned over half of the valley that the town of Little Hangleton lay in, and Thomas was the most prominent inhabitant of that town. They lived in a large house with fine gardens, but were unpopular amongst the local residents due to their snobbish attitudes. Tom, apparently the only child of Thomas and Mary, indulged in the typical pursuits of the upper class in the first half of the twentieth century, socialising with attractive women of his class, riding horses, and enjoying his status in the town.

Rowling revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ that young Merope Gaunt made efforts to get as close to Tom as she could, peering at him through the windows and bushes at every opportunity. Morfin noticed his sister's affection for Tom, and hexed him as he rode by, covering him in hives. This breach of wizarding law, and the ensuing violent struggle with Ministry of Magic officials, led to Marvolo and Morfin being imprisoned in Azkaban. As surmised by Dumbledore, once Merope was alone and no longer dominated by her father, she could make her move for Tom. She offered Tom a drink laced with a love potion as he rode by one day without his attractive companion, Cecilia. He became infatuated with Merope and they eloped. Within three months of the marriage, Merope became pregnant. Merope decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, having come to the belief such enchantment of a man was tantamount to slavery. She also revealed her witch status to Tom, believing either that he had fallen in love with her on his own or he would at least stay for their unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom quickly left his pregnant wife and went home to his parents, claiming to have been "hoodwinked" and tricked into marrying Merope.[20] Tom Marvolo Riddle, their son, was born on 31 December 1926[49] and was left to grow up in an orphanage, as Merope had died soon after giving birth.

Readers first learn about the doom of the Riddles in the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tom Riddle, Esq. and his parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Riddles' gardener Frank Bryce was blamed for the murders in the Muggle world,[16] though he was never charged or tried, while in the wizarding world Morfin Gaunt was framed for them[22] and died in Azkaban prison.

In the film adaptation of _The Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort's grandparents were given the names Thomas and Mary Riddle.

Gaunt family

Most of the exposition of the **House of Gaunt's** background occurs in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , through the medium of Dumbledore's Pensieve. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential family, and are the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages intended to preserve the pureblood line had reduced them to poverty and squalor, as shown in the Pensieve's "memory" that Harry and Dumbledore witnessed. Like Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts spoke Parseltongue. At the time of the story, the Gaunts owned hardly any assets save for a ramshackle shanty in Little Hangleton, which stood in a thicket in a valley opposite the Riddle House. Like the Riddles, the Gaunts were also unpopular with the local residents, but for the opposite reason; their squalor was looked down upon and the vicious behavior of the Gaunt men earned them a reputation for being vulgar and intimidating.[20]

 **Marvolo** Gaunt was the last Gaunt family patriarch. He was sentenced to a short term in Azkaban for his and his son's assault upon a Ministry of Magic official; this affected his health and he died soon after returning home. His signet ring passed to his son, **Morfin** Gaunt, who was convicted of assaulting a Muggle, and later died in Azkaban, convicted this time as a party to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr and Riddle's parents by his nephew.[22] The real culprit was discovered much later by Dumbledore, who visited Morfin in Azkaban to gather information about Voldemort. After Dumbledore successfully extracted Morfin's memory of his encounter with his nephew, he tried to use the evidence to have Morfin released, but Morfin died before the decision could be made. Morfin being the last male Gaunt, the House of Gaunt ended with his death.

 **Merope** Gaunt /mɛˈroʊpiː/ was the daughter of Marvolo, sister of Morfin. Harry's first impression of her was that she looked "like the most defeated person he had ever seen", probably because she lived in raggedness, squalor, and abuse. She married Tom Riddle Sr and became pregnant within three months of the wedding.[20] It is suggested that she tricked her husband into loving her by using a love potion, but when she became pregnant, she chose to stop administering the potion. It is implied that Merope had grown tired of living the lie and thought that her husband might have grown to love her, or that he might have stayed for the sake of their unborn child; however, he left her. Desperate, Merope wandered through the streets of London. The only thing she had left was the heavy gold locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of her family's most treasured items, which she sold for a small amount. When she was due to give birth, she stumbled into a Muggleorphanage, where she gave birth to her only son, **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. She died within the next hour.

 **Gormlaith** Gaunt was a 17th-century descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and like Salazar, a Parselmouth. Her wand was that which once belonged to Salazar himself. Educated at Hogwarts, Gormlaith lived in Ireland in the early 1600s. In about 1608, Gormlaith killed her estranged unnamed sister, and her sister's husband, William Sayre (a descendant of the Irish witch Morrigan), and kidnapped their five-year-old daughter, Isolt Sayre, raising her in the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or "Hag's Glen", because she felt that her parents' association with Muggles would badly influence Islot. Fanatical and cruel, Gormlaith used Dark magic to isolate Islot from others, forbade her a wand, and did not allow her to attend Hogwarts as she herself had, disgusted that it was now filled with Muggle-borns. After twelve years with Gormlaith, Islot stole Gormlaith's wand and fled to the Colonies and settled in Massachusetts, where she founded the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Gormlaith learned of the school, she pursued her niece in Massachusetts, where she was killed by Isolt's friend, William the Pukwudgie, with a venom-tipped arrow.[50]

The Gaunts, including Voldemort, are distantly related to Harry because they are descendants of the Peverell brothers.[51]

Reception

Several people have drawn a parallel between Voldemort and some politicians. Rowling has admitted that Voldemort was "a sort of" Adolf Hitler, and that there is some parallel with Nazism in her books.[52][53] Rowling also compared Voldemort with Joseph Stalin, with whom he shares several traits, including that of renouncing his family name in favour of one which would invoke fear and strength.[54] Alfonso Cuarón, director of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ compared Voldemort with George W. Bush and Saddam Hussein, as the two of them "...have selfish interests and are very much in love with power. Also, a disregard for the environment. A love for manipulating people."[55] Andrew Slack and the Harry Potter Alliance compare media consolidation in the U.S. to Voldemort's regime in _Deathly Hallows_ and its control over the _Daily Prophet_ and other media saying that "Once Voldemort took over every form of media in the wizarding world, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix formed an independent media movement called 'Potterwatch'. Now the HP Alliance and Wizard Rock have come together to fight for a Potterwatch movement in the real world to fight back against Big VoldeMedia from further pushing out local and foreign news, minority representation, and the right to a Free Press."[56] Julia Turner from _Slate Magazine_ also noted similarities between the events of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the current War on Terror. She said that Voldemort takes up terrorism by destroying bridges, murdering innocents, and forcing children to kill their elders.[57]

Voldemort has also been compared with other characters within fiction, for example Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_ ; they are, during the time when the main plot takes place, seeking to recover their lost power after having been considered dead or at least no longer a threat, and are also so feared that they are sometimes unnamed.[58]

IGN listed Voldemort as their seventh favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him "truly frightening".[59]

In 2014, ranked him #7 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list, while they ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter Villains" and "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" lists two years later.

In popular culture

Several campaigns have used Voldemort to compare his evilness to the influence of politicians, large media and corporations. "Lord Voldemort" is a nickname sometimes used for Peter Mandelson.[60] Voldemort is also a recurring theme among wizard rock bands. _Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!_ is the second album from Harry and the Potters, and the character is mentioned in songs such as "The Dark Lord Lament" and "Flesh, Blood, and Bone".

Voldemort has been parodied in various venues. In _The Simpsons_ 13th season's premiere, "Treehouse of Horror XII", Montgomery Burns appears as Lord Montymort.[61] A parody of Voldemort appears in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ as Lord Moldybutt, an enemy of Nigel Planter (a parody of Harry).[62] Voldemort also appears in the _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. One of the episodes including him was the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[63]

In _Time_ , Lon Tweeten shows with _Continuing the Magic_ possible future book covers laced with pop culture references. One of them, the "Dark Lord of the Dance", shows Voldemort teaming up with Harry on Broadway.[64] In the _MAD Magazine_ parodies of the films, the character is called Lord Druckermort, a backwards reference to the magazine's longtime caricaturist Mort Drucker. In Alan Moore's _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ , a young Tom Marvolo Riddle (introduced as "Tom", whose middle name is a "marvel" and last name is a "conundrum") appears, and becomes the new avatar of Oliver Haddo at the story's conclusion.[65] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Voldemort is played by actor Joe Walker.

Voldemort also appeared in the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London as an inflatable representation of children's literature villains, alongside The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Cruella de Vil.[66]

Outside of the _Harry Potter_ video games, Voldemort is also playable in _Lego Dimensions_ , with archive audio of Ralph Fiennes's portrayal in the films used for his voiceovers. Voldemort also appears in _The Lego Batman Movie_ voiced by Eddie Izzard as one of the prisoners in the Phantom Zone that the Joker recruits to take over Gotham City.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Enchanted with Potter Literature: Fans line up for hours to get their books signed". _The Orange County Register_. Santa Ana, CA. 26 October 1999. Retrieved 28 December2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ HPL: Lord Voldemort: Quick facts

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]; Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling talks about Book Four". cBBC Newsround. 8 July 2000.

 **Jump up** Jensen, Jeff. (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa & Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio).

 **Jump up** Nel, Philip (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 2002). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (1998). "The Heir of Slytherin". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1999). "Professor Trelawney's Prediction". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ [HP4], chapters 32 to 35

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Riddle House". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Parting of the Ways". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). "Beyond the Veil". _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.

 **Jump up** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the originalon 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The House of Gaunt". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "A Sluggish Memory". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Horcruxes". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ ""J." K. rowling web chat transcript". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The Lightning-Struck Tower". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Seven Potters". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Thief". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Battle of Hogwarts". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Elder Wand". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Forest Again". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Flaw in the Plan". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** "Credit Confusion". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 7 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Fischer, Paul. "Ralph Fiennes for "White Countess" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"". Retrieved 7 January2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Warner Bros. 2 August 2006. Retrieved 23 December 2006.

 **Jump up** "Thomas James Longley". Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trivia". _Dark Horizons_. 15 July 2009. Archived from the original on 5 July 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (7 September 2000). "Fire Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 20 April 2008.

 **Jump up** _A Good Scare_. _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 14 January 2008. Retrieved 3 November2008.

 **Jump up** "What Jo says about...Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle". Retrieved 3 November 2008.

 **Jump up** ""Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron". 16 July 2005.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling web chat transcript". 30 July 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Lord Voldemort's Request". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Death Eaters". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** " F.A.Q". Archived from the original on 5 February 2012.

 **Jump up** F.A.Q Archived 14 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (June 28, 2016). "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Pottermore.

 **Jump up** "TIME Person of The Year Runner-up: J.K. Rowling". _Time_. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 6 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore!". _Entertainment Weekly - PopWatch Blog_. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows" – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up**

Pierce, Nev. Reel Life, 28 July 2003 BBC

Carla Power & Devin Gordon (4 August 2003). "Caution:Wizard at Work". _Newsweek magazine_. Retrieved 1 May 2009.

 **Jump up**

Steel, Sharon (20 December 2007). "Challenging Voldemedia". _The Boston Phoenix_

Slack, Andrew (25 May 2011). "Harry Potter Fans and the Fight Against 'VoldeMedia'". The Huffington Post.

 **Jump up** Turner, Julia When Harry Met Osama; Terrorism comes to Hogwarts, 20 July 2005

 **Jump up** Monroe, Caroline. "How Much Was Rowling Inspired by Tolkien?". GreenBooks. . Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** _Daily Telegraph_ page 23, 20 December 2008.

 **Jump up** "Treehouse of Horror XII" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive Archived 15 July 2007 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Weird Al Yankovic Biography (1959–)". . . Retrieved 10 June 2007.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Lon Tweeten (2007). "Continuing the Magic" (PDF). _Time_. Retrieved 11 May 2010.

 **Jump up** _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ by Alan Mooreand Kevin O'Neill (July 2011)

Brooks, Xan (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics opening ceremony – as it happened". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 28 July 2012.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Lord Voldemort at Harry Potter Lexicon

Wikiquote has quotations related to: _**Lord Voldemort**_

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Fictional English people

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional mass murderers

Fictional orphans

Literary villains

Fictional lords and ladies

Fictional gentry

Psychopathy in fiction

Fictional patricides

Fictional torturers

Revived fictional characters

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 03:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	43. Chapter 43

Dayum copying and pasting is harder than i thought. Welp, guess ill resuse documents. You wont ever read past chapter 1 wont you


	44. Chapter 44

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	45. Chapter 45

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	46. Chapter 46

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

ONe day, Ron said,"But Hermione, that was a franchise. THats not us in person."

Hermione said,"Oh well ther are pages about us. For example, According to wikipedia,

Harry Potter (character)

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Harry Potter

 _Harry Potter_ character

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Daniel Radcliffe (films)  
Jamie Parker (play)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Family

James Potter (father)  
Lily Potter (mother)

Spouse(s)

Ginny Weasley

Children

James Potter (son)  
Albus Potter (son)  
Lily Potter (daughter)

Relatives

Petunia Dursley (aunt)  
Vernon Dursley (uncle)  
Dudley Dursley (cousin)

 **Harry James Potter** is the title character and protagonist of J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. The majority of the books' plot covers seven years in the life of the orphan Potter, who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. Thus, he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to practise magic under the guidance of the kindly headmaster Albus Dumbledore and other school professors. Harry also discovers that he is already famous throughout the novel's magical community, and that his fate is tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the internationally feared Dark Wizard and murderer of his parents, Lily and James.

Contents

[hide]

1Concept and creation

2Appearances

2.1First book

2.2Second to fourth books

2.3Fifth and sixth books

2.4Final book

2.4.1Epilogue

3Film appearances

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family tree

5Reception

6In popular culture

6.1Parodies

7References

8External links

Concept and creation

According to Rowling, the idea for both the Harry Potter books and its eponymous character came while waiting for a delayed train from Manchester, England to London in 1990. She stated that her idea for "this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who didn't know he was a wizard became more and more real to me".[1] While developing the ideas for her book, she also decided to make Harry an orphan who attended a boarding school called Hogwarts. She explained in a 1999 interview with _The Guardian_ : "Harry had to be an orphan—so that he's a free agent, with no fear of letting down his parents, disappointing them ... Hogwarts has to be a boarding school—half the important stuff happens at night! Then there's the security. Having a child of my own reinforces my belief that children above all want security, and that's what Hogwarts offers Harry."[2]

Her own mother's death on 30 December 1990 inspired Rowling to write Harry as a boy longing for his dead parents, his anguish becoming "much deeper, much more real" than in earlier drafts because she related to it herself.[1] In a 2000 interview with _The Guardian_ , Rowling also established that the character of Wart in T. H. White's novel _The Once and Future King_ is "Harry's spiritual ancestor."[3] Finally, she established Harry's birth date as 31 July, the same as her own. However, she maintained that Harry was not directly based on any real-life person: "he came just out of a part of me".[4]

Rowling has also maintained that Harry is a suitable real-life role model for children. "The advantage of a fictional hero or heroine is that you can know them better than you can know a living hero, many of whom you would never meet [...] if people like Harry and identify with him, I am pleased, because I think he is very likeable."[5]

Appearances First book

Harry first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in the United States as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ). Starting in 1981,[6] when Harry was just one year old, his parents, James and Lily, were murdered by the most powerful Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort (frequently called "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" by those too superstitious to use his actual name). He attempted to kill Harry too, but was unsuccessful and only left a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Voldemort's body was destroyed, but his soul was not. Harry later learns that the reason why he survived was because his mother sacrificed herself for him, and her love was something that Voldemort could not destroy.

According to Rowling, fleshing out this back story was a matter of reverse planning: "The basic idea [is that] Harry ... didn't know he was a wizard ... and so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was... That's... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And for some mysterious reason, the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard who has been in hiding ever since".[7]

As a result, Harry is written as an orphan living with his only remaining family, the Dursleys, who are neglectful and abusive. On his eleventh birthday, Harry learns he is a wizard when Rubeus Hagrid arrives to tell him that he is to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he learns about the wizarding world, his parents, and his connection to the Dark Lord. When he is sorted into Gryffindor House, he becomes fast friends with classmates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and foils Voldemort's attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone. He also forms a rivalry with characters Draco Malfoy, a classmate from an elitist wizarding family, and the cold, condescending Potions master, Severus Snape, Draco's mentor and the head of Slytherin House. Both feuds continue throughout the series and are settled at the series's end (Draco's in the West End play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and Snape's on his deathbed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that Draco is based on several prototypical schoolyard bullies she encountered[8] and Snape on a sadistic teacher of hers who abused his power.[8]

Rowling has stated that the "Mirror of Erised" chapter in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ is her favourite; the mirror reflects Harry's deepest desire, namely to see his dead parents and family.[1] Her favourite funny scene is when Harry inadvertently sets a boa constrictor free from the zoo in the horrified Dursleys' presence.[8]

Second to fourth books

In the second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling pits Harry against Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's "memory" within a secret diary which has possessed Ron's younger sister Ginny. When Muggle-born students are suddenly being Petrified, many suspect that Harry may be behind the attacks, further alienating him from his peers. Furthermore, Harry begins to doubt his worthiness for House of Gryffindor, particularly considering he discovers he shares Lord Voldemort's ability to communicate with snakes via Parseltongue. In the climax, Ginny disappears. To rescue her, Harry battles Riddle and the monster he controls that is hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. To defeat the monster, Harry summons the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat supplied by Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes. In doing so, Dumbledore later restores Harry's self-esteem by explaining that feat is clear proof of his worthiness of his present house. In the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Rowling uses a time travel premise. Harry learns that his parents were betrayed to Voldemort by their friend Peter Pettigrew, who framed Harry's godfather Sirius Black for the crimes, condemning him to Azkaban, the wizard prison. When Sirius escapes to find Harry, Harry and Hermione use a Time Turner to save him and a hippogriff named Buckbeak. When Pettigrew escapes, an innocent Sirius becomes a hunted fugitive once again. Harry learns how to create a Patronus which takes the form of a stag, the same as his late father's.

In the previous books, Harry is written as a child, but Rowling states that in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , "Harry's horizons are literally and metaphorically widening as he grows older."[9] Harry's developing maturity becomes apparent when he becomes romantically interested in Cho Chang, a student in Ravenclaw house. Tension mounts, however, when Harry is mysteriously chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the dangerous Triwizard Tournament, even though another Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, has already been selected.

Voldemort uses the Tournament for an elaborate scheme to lure Harry into a deadly trap. During the Tournament's final challenge, Harry and Cedric are transported to a graveyard, using a portkey, where Cedric is killed by Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort, aided by Pettigrew, uses Harry's blood in a gruesome ritual to resurrect his body. When Harry duels Voldemort, their wands' magical streams connect, forcing the spirit echoes of Voldemort's victims, including Cedric and James and Lily Potter, to be expelled from his wand. The spirits briefly protect Harry as he escapes to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. For Rowling, this scene is important because it shows Harry's bravery, and by retrieving Cedric's corpse, he demonstrates selflessness and compassion. Says Rowling, "He wants to save Cedric's parents additional pain." She added that preventing Cedric's body from falling into Voldemort's hands is based on the classic scene in the _Iliad_ where Achilles retrieves the body of his best friend Patroclus from the hands of Hector. Rowling also mentioned that book four rounds off an era in Harry's life, and the remaining three books are another,[9] "He's no longer protected. He's been very protected until now. But he's very young to have that experience. Most of us don't get that until a bit later in life. He's only just coming up to 15 and that's it now."[10]

Fifth and sixth books

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the Ministry of Magic has been waging a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore, disputing their claims that Voldemort has returned. Harry is made to look like an attention-seeking liar, and Dumbledore a trouble-maker. A new character is introduced when the Ministry of Magic appoints Dolores Umbridge as the latest Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor (and Ministry spy). Because the paranoid Ministry suspects that Dumbledore is building a wizard army to overthrow them, Umbridge refuses to teach students real defensive magic. She gradually gains more power, eventually ousting Dumbledore and seizing control of the school. As a result, Harry's increasingly angry and erratic behaviour nearly estranges him from Ron and Hermione.

Rowling says she put Harry through extreme emotional stress to show his emotional vulnerability and humanity—a contrast to his nemesis, Voldemort. "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. And Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down, and say he _didn't_ want to play any more, he _didn't_ want to be the hero any more – and he'd lost too much. And he didn't want to lose anything else. So that – _Phoenix_ was the point at which I decided he would have his breakdown."[11]

At Hermione's urging, Harry forms a secret student organisation called Dumbledore's Army to teach more meaningful defence against the dark arts as Professor Umbridge is making them read off a textbook. Their plan is thwarted, however, when a Dumbledore's Army member, Marietta Edgecombe, betrays them and informs Umbridge about the D.A., causing Dumbledore to be ousted as Headmaster. Harry suffers another emotional blow, when his beloved godfather, Sirius, is killed during a duel with Sirius' cousin, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, at the Department of Mysteries, but Harry ultimately defeats Voldemort's plan to steal an important prophecy. Rowling stated: "And now he [Harry] will rise from the ashes strengthened."[11] A side plot of _Order of the Phoenix_ involves Harry's romance with Cho Chang, but the relationship quickly unravels. Says Rowling: "They were never going to be happy, it was better that it ended early!"[12]

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ Harry enters a tumultuous puberty that, Rowling says, is based on her and her younger sister's own difficult teenage years.[13] Rowling also made an intimate statement about Harry's personal life: "Because of the demands of the adventure that Harry is following, he has had less sexual experience than boys of his age might have had."[14] This inexperience with romance was a factor in Harry's failed relationship with Cho. Now his thoughts concern Ginny, and a vital plot point in the last chapter includes Harry ending their budding romance to protect her from Voldemort.

A new character appears when former Hogwarts Potions master Horace Slughorn replaces Snape, who assumes the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Harry suddenly excels in Potions, using an old textbook once belonging to a talented student known only as "The Half-Blood Prince." The book contains many handwritten notes, revisions, and new spells; Hermione, however, believes Harry's use of it is cheating. Through private meetings with Dumbledore, Harry learns about Voldemort's orphaned youth, his rise to power, and how he splintered his soul into Horcruxes to achieve immortality. Two Horcruxes have been destroyed—the diary and a ring; and Harry and Dumbledore locate another, although it is a fake. When Death Eaters invade Hogwarts, Snape kills Dumbledore. As Snape escapes, he proclaims that he is the Half-Blood Prince (being the son of a muggle father and the pure-blood Eileen Prince). It now falls upon Harry to find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and to avenge Dumbledore's death. In a 2005 interview, Rowling stated that [after the events in the sixth book] Harry has, "taken the view that they are now at war. He does become more battle-hardened. He's now ready to go out fighting. And he's after revenge [against Voldemort and Snape]."[15]

This book also focuses on the mysterious activities of Harry's rival Draco Malfoy. Voldemort has coerced a frightened Malfoy into attempting to kill Dumbledore. During a duel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry uses the Half-Blood Prince's spell, _Sectumsempra_ _,_ on Malfoy, who suffers near-fatal injuries as a result. Harry is horrified by what he has done and also comes to feel sympathy for Draco, after learning he was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths.

Final book

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hogwarts to complete Dumbledore's task: to search for and destroy Voldemort's remaining four Horcruxes, then find and kill the Dark Lord. The three pit themselves against Voldemort's newly formed totalitarian police state, an action that tests Harry's courage and moral character. Voldemort's seizure of the Ministry of Magic leads to discriminatory and genocidal policies against Muggle-borns, fuelled by propaganda and fear. According to J. K. Rowling, telling scenes are when Harry uses _Cruciatus Curse_ and _Imperius Curse_ , unforgivable curses for torture and mind-control, on Voldemort's servants, and also when he casts _Sectumsempra_ on Draco Malfoy during the bathroom fight in the sixth book. Each time shows a "flawed and mortal" side to Harry. However, she explains, "He is also in an extreme situation and attempting to defend somebody very good against a violent and murderous opponent."[16]

Harry experiences occasional disturbing visions of Draco being forced to perform the Death Eaters' bidding and feels "...sickened...by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort," again showing his compassion for an enemy.

Each Horcrux Harry must defeat cannot be destroyed easily. They must be destroyed with basilisk venom, Godric Gryffindor's sword, or some other destructive substance. In Book Two, Harry destroys the first horcrux, Tom Riddle's diary, with a basilisk fang, and in Book Six Dumbledore destroys the ring with Gryffindor's sword. Ron destroys Slytherin's locket with the sword, Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup with a basilisk fang, and Crabbe destroys Ravenclaw's diadem with Fiendfyre (cursed flame). Neville kills the snake Nagini with the sword, and Voldemort destroys the final accidental Horcrux: a fragment of soul embedded in Harry's scar.

Harry comes to recognise that his own single-mindedness makes him predictable to his enemies and often clouds his perceptions. When Voldemort kills Snape later in the story, Harry realises that Snape was not the traitorous murderer he believed him to be, but a tragic antihero who was loyal to Dumbledore. In Chapter 33 ('The Prince's Tale') Snape's memories reveal that he loved Harry's mother Lily, but their friendship ended over his association with future Death Eaters and his "blood purity" beliefs. When Voldemort murdered the Potters, a grieving Snape vowed to protect Lily's child, although he loathed young Harry for being James Potter's son. The memories also reveal that Snape did not murder Dumbledore, but carried out Dumbledore's prearranged plan. Dumbledore, dying from a slow-spreading curse, wanted to protect Snape's position within the Death Eaters and to spare Draco from completing Voldemort's task of murdering him.

To defeat Harry, Voldemort steals the most powerful wand ever created, the Elder Wand, from Dumbledore's tomb and twice casts the Killing Curse on Harry with it. The first attempt merely stuns Harry into a deathlike state; the murder attempt fails because Voldemort used Harry's blood in his resurrection during book four. The protection that his mother gave Harry with her sacrifice tethers Harry to life, as long as his blood and her sacrifice run in the veins of Voldemort. In the chapter "King's Cross," Dumbledore's spirit talks to Harry whilst in this deathlike state. Dumbledore informs Harry that when Voldemort disembodied himself during his failed attempt to kill Harry as a baby, Harry became an unintentional Horcrux; Harry could not kill Voldemort while the Dark Lord's soul shard remained within Harry's body. The piece of Voldemort's soul within Harry was destroyed through Voldemort's first killing curse with the Elder Wand because Harry willingly faced death, which cast a sacrificial protection on the defenders of Hogwarts.

In the book's climax, Voldemort's second Killing Curse hurled at Harry also fails and rebounds upon Voldemort, finally killing him. The spell fails because Harry, not Voldemort, had become the Elder Wand's true master and the wand could not harm its own master. Harry has each of the Hallows (the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand) at some point in the story but never unites them. However, J. K. Rowling said the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry willingly accepts mortality, making him stronger than his nemesis. "The real master of Death accepts that he must die, and that there are much worse things in the world of the living." At the very end, Harry decides to leave the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb and the Resurrection Stone hidden in the forest, but he keeps the Invisibility Cloak because it had belonged to his father.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue of _Deathly Hallows,_ which is set 19 years after Voldemort's death, Harry and Ginny are a couple and have three children: James Sirius Potter, who has already been at Hogwarts for at least one year, Albus Severus Potter, who is starting his first year there, and Lily Luna Potter, who is two years away from her first year at the school.

According to Rowling, after Voldemort's defeat, Harry joins the "reshuffled" Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt's mentoring, and ends up eventually rising to become Head of said department in 2007.[17] Rowling said that his old rival Draco has a grudging gratitude towards Harry for saving his life in the final battle, but the two are not friends.[16] During the events of _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , however, Harry and Draco become friends after they join forces to save their respective sons.

Film appearances

In the eight _Harry Potter_ films screened from 2001 to 2011, Harry Potter has been portrayed by British actor Daniel Radcliffe. Radcliffe was asked to audition for the role of Harry in 2000 by producer David Heyman, while in attendance at a play titled _Stones in His Pockets_ in London.[18][19] The role has been highly lucrative for Radcliffe; as of 2015, he had an estimated wealth of $110 million and was paid a collective $53 million for the last two films.[20]

In a 2007 interview with MTV, Radcliffe stated that, for him, Harry is a classic coming of age character: "That's what the films are about for me: a loss of innocence, going from being a young kid in awe of the world around him, to someone who is more battle-hardened by the end of it."[21] He also said that for him, important factors in Harry's psyche are his survivor's guilt in regard to his dead parents and his lingering loneliness. Because of this, Radcliffe talked to a bereavement counsellor to help him prepare for the role.[21] Radcliffe was quoted as saying that he wished for Harry to die in the books, but he clarified that he "can't imagine any other way they can be concluded."[21] After reading the last book, where Harry and his friends do indeed survive and have children, Radcliffe stated he was glad about the ending and lauded Rowling for the conclusion of the story.[22] Radcliffe stated that the most repeated question he has been asked is how _Harry Potter_ has influenced his own life, to which he regularly answers it has been "fine," and that he did not feel pigeonholed by the role, but rather sees it as a huge privilege to portray Harry.[23]

Radcliffe's Harry was named the 36th greatest movie character of all time by _Empire_ _._ [24]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Throughout the series, Harry is described as having his father's perpetually untidy black hair, his mother's bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He is further described as "small and skinny for his age" with "a thin face" and "knobbly knees", and he wears round eyeglasses. In the first book, his scar is described as "the only thing Harry liked about his own appearance". When asked about the meaning behind Harry's lightning bolt scar, Rowling said, "I wanted him to be physically marked by what he has been through. It was an outward expression of what he has been through inside... It is almost like being the chosen one or the cursed one, in a sense." Rowling has also stated that Harry inherited his parents' good looks.[25] In the later part of the series Harry grows taller, and by the seventh book is said to be 'almost' the height of his father, and 'tall' by other characters.[26]

Rowling explained that Harry's image came to her when she first thought up Harry Potter, seeing him as a "scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy".[1] She also mentioned that she thinks Harry's glasses are the clue to his vulnerability.[27]

Personality

According to Rowling, Harry is strongly guided by his own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Having "very limited access to truly caring adults", Rowling said, Harry "is forced to make his own decisions from an early age on."[28] He "does make mistakes", she conceded, but in the end, he does what his conscience tells him to do. According to Rowling, one of Harry's pivotal scenes came in the fourth book when he protects his dead schoolmate Cedric Diggory's body from Voldemort, because it shows he is brave and selfless.[9]

Rowling has stated that Harry's character flaws include anger and impulsiveness; however, Harry is also innately honourable.[16][29] "He's not a cruel boy. He's competitive, and he's a fighter. He doesn't just lie down and take abuse. But he does have native integrity, which makes him a hero to me. He's a normal boy but with those qualities most of us really admire."[30] For the most part, Harry shows humility and modesty, often downplaying his achievements; though he uses a litany of his adventures as examples of his maturity early in the fifth book. However, these very same accomplishments are later employed to explain why he should lead Dumbledore's Army, at which point he asserts them as having just been luck, and denies that they make him worthy of authority. After the seventh book, Rowling commented that Harry has the ultimate character strength, which not even Voldemort possesses: the acceptance of the inevitability of death.

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Harry Potter is described as a gifted wizard apprentice. He has a particular talent for flying, which manifests itself in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ the first time he tries it, and gets him a place on a Quidditch team one year before the normal minimum joining age. He captains it in his sixth year. In his fourth year ( _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is able to confront a dragon on his broomstick.

Harry is also gifted in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which he becomes proficient due to his repeated encounters with Voldemort and various monsters. In his third year, Harry becomes able to cast the very advanced Patronus Charm, and by his fifth year he has become so talented at the subject that he is able to teach his fellow students in Dumbledore's Army, some even older than him how to defend themselves against Dark Magic. At the end of that year, he achieves an 'Outstanding' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., something that not even Hermione achieved. He is a skilled duellist, the only one of the six Dumbledore's Army members to be neither injured nor incapacitated during the battle with Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. He also fends off numerous Death Eaters during his flight to the Burrow at the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Harry also has the unusual ability to speak and understand "Parseltongue", a language associated with Dark Magic. This, it transpires, is because he harbours a piece of Voldemort's soul. He loses this ability after the part of Voldemort's soul inside him is destroyed at the end of _The Deathly Hallows_.

Possessions

Harry's parents left behind a somewhat large pile of wizard's gold, used as currency in the world of magic, in a vault in the wizarding bank, Gringotts. After Sirius' death later in the series, all of his remaining possessions are also passed along to Harry, including Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and Sirius's vast amount of gold were transferred into Harry's account at Gringotts. Rowling noted that "Harry's money never really is that important in the books, except that he can afford his books and uniforms and so on."[31]

Among the school items Harry purchases in Diagon Alley after discovering his gold inheritance is his first wand, an 11-inch-long holly and phoenix feather model that he learns is the twin of Voldemort's wand, as the feathers that both wands contain as their cores both comes from Fawkes, the phoenix that Dumbledore keeps as a pet in his office until his death in _Half-Blood Prince_.[32] Harry's wand is broken in _Deathly Hallows_. For a time, he borrows Hermione's wand, and later steals Draco's. With his defeat of Voldemort at the end of the series, he comes into the possession of the Elder Wand, but uses it only to repair his holly wand, before returning it to Dumbledore's tomb, from which Voldemort had stolen it. In the film version of _Deathly Hallows Part 2_ , Harry destroys the Elder Wand.

Harry also inherits indirectly two of his father's prized possessions. One is the Marauder's Map, given to him by interim owners Fred and George Weasley, which endows Harry with comprehensive knowledge of Hogwarts' facilities, grounds, and occupants. The other is his father's Invisibility Cloak, given to him by Dumbledore, which eventually proves Harry's descent from the Peverell family. Harry uses these tools both to aid in excursions at school and to protect those he cares about; the Invisibility Cloak, in particular, can hide two full-grown people. If three fully-grown people hide under the cloak their feet will be visible. When Harry reaches his age of maturity at seventeen, Molly Weasley gives him a pocket watch which had once belonged to her brother Fabian Prewett, as it is traditional to give a boy a watch when he turns seventeen.

Throughout the majority of the books, Harry also has a pet owl named Hedwig, used to deliver and receive messages and packages. Hedwig is killed in the seventh book, about which Rowling says: "The loss of Hedwig represented a loss of innocence and security. She has been almost like a cuddly toy to Harry at times. I know that death upset a lot of people!"[16]As a Quidditch player, Harry has owned two high-quality brooms. The first, a Nimbus Two Thousand, was procured for him by Professor Minerva Mcgonagall when Harry was added to Gryffindor's Quidditch team despite being a first-year student. This broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow during a match in Harry's third year. It was replaced by a Firebolt, an even faster (and more expensive) broom, purchased for Harry by Sirius; however, as Sirius was believed to be trying to murder Harry at the time, the broom was subjected to stringent security inspections before Harry was allowed to ride it. Harry used it throughout his Hogwarts career until it, along with Hedwig, was lost during the July escape from Privet Drive in the final book.

Harry also owns a mokeskin pouch, or small 'bag' that is used for storing items, which no one but the owner can get out. He receives this from Hagrid as a 17th birthday present. Harry uses the pouch throughout the course of _Deathly Hallows_ to keep several sentimental (yet, as he himself admits, otherwise worthless) objects such as the Marauder's Map, a shard of the magical mirror given to him by his god-father Sirius, the fake Horcrux locket that had belonged to Sirius's brother R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black), the Snitch bequeathed to him by Dumbledore, containing the Resurrection Stone that had previously been set into Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo Gaunt's signet ring, which Harry discovers is actually the second Hallow, a letter from his mother to Sirius with part of a photo (of him and his father, James), and eventually, his own broken wand (which Harry later repairs with the Elder Wand).

Family tree

In the novels, Harry is the only child of James and Lily Potter, orphaned as an infant. Rowling made Harry an orphan from the early drafts of her first book. She felt an orphan would be the most interesting character to write about.[2] However, after her mother's death, Rowling wrote Harry as a child longing to see his dead parents again, incorporating her own anguish into him. Harry is categorised as a "half-blood" wizard in the series, because although both his parents were magical, Lily was "Muggle-born", and James was a pure-blood.

Harry's aunt and uncle kept the truth about his parents' deaths from Harry, telling him that they had died in a car crash.[1]James Potter is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell, the third of the three original owners of the Deathly Hallows, and thus so is Harry, a realisation he makes during the course of the final book. The lineage continues at the end of the saga through his three children with Ginny: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter.

In an original piece published on the Pottermore website in September 2015, Rowling described the history of the Potter family in greater detail, beginning with the 12th-century wizard Linfred of Stinchcombe, "a locally well-beloved and eccentric man, whose nickname, 'the Potterer', became corrupted in time to 'Potter'". Lindred was the inventor of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used in the modern day, including Skele-Gro and Pepperup Potion. These successful products garnered Linfred the earnings that formed the basis of the family's wealth, which grew with the work of successive generations. Linfred's oldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch from Godric's Hollow named Iolanthe Peverell, the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell, who continued the tradition of passing down Ignotus' Invisibility Cloak through the generations. Two of Harry Potter's ancestors have sat on the Wizengamot: Ralston Potter and Henry Potter. Ralston was a member from 1612-1652, and an ardent supporter of the Statute of Secrecy. Henry Potter, known as "Harry" to his closest loved ones, was a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe, and a paternal great-grandfather of Harry Potter. Henry served on the Wizengamot from 1913 - 1921, and caused a minor controversy when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde, for prohibiting the magical community from helping Muggles waging the First World War. Henry's son, Fleamont Potter, who was given his grandmother's surname as his given name in order to grant the dying wish of Henry's mother to continue her family name, garnered a reputation for his duels at Hogwarts, which were provoked when others mocked him for his name. Fleamont quadrupled the family gold by creating magical Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, selling his company at a vast profit when he retired. Fleamont and his wife, Euphemia, had given up hope of having a child when she became pregnant with their son, James, who would go on to marry Lily Evans and bear a son of their own, Harry Potter. Fleamont and Euphemia lived to see James and Lily marry, but they would never meet their famous grandson, as they both died of dragon pox, stemming from their advanced age.[33][34]

Reception

In 2002, Harry Potter was voted No. 85 among the "100 Best Fictional Characters" by _Book_ magazine[35] and also voted the 35th "Worst Briton" in Channel 4's "100 Worst Britons We Love to Hate" programme.[36] _Entertainment Weekly_ ranked Harry Potter number two on its 2010 "100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years" list, saying "Long after we've turned the last page and watched the last end credit, Harry still feels like someone we know. And that's the most magical thing about him."[37]UGO Networks listed Harry as one of their best heroes of all time, who said that "Harry is a hero to the often oppressed and downtrodden young fan boys and girls out there, who finally have an icon that is respected and revered by those who might otherwise look down on robe-wearing and wand waving as dork fodder".[38] Harry Potter was also ranked number thirty-six on _Empire_ _'_ s 2008 list of "100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time".[39] IGN said that Harry Potter was their favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him a "sympathetic figure" and saying in response to his fights against Voldemort that "everybody loves an underdog story of good vs. evil".[40] Despite being the main character, ranked him #2 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list in 2014 (Severus Snape was ranked #1 on the list).

In popular culture

Harry and the Potters perform at the Horace Mann School in Riverdale, Bronx, New York. Note the artists' black hair and spectacles.

According to , _Harry Potter_ sets were the fifth-best selling Halloween costume of 2005.[41] In addition, wizard rock bands like Harry and the Pottersand others regularly dress up in the style of Harry Potter, sporting painted forehead scars, black wigs, and round bottle top glasses. Wizard rock is a musical movement dating from 2002 that consists of at least 200 bands made up of young musicians, playing songs about _Harry Potter_.[42][43] The movement started in Massachusetts with the band Harry and the Potters, who cosplay as Harry during live performances.[44][45]

Parodies

 _Main article:_ _Parodies of Harry Potter_

In April 2009, a group of University of Michigan students (StarKid Productions: Darren Criss, Joey Richter.) performed _Harry Potter: The Musical_ , a two-act musical parody that featured major elements from all seven books and an original score. They posted the entire musical on their YouTube channel but removed it in late June, to edit some more mature elements from the videos. The musical, re-titled _A Very Potter Musical_ , was reposted on 5 July 2009, starring Darren Criss as Harry Potter. A sequel was premiered at the 2010 HPEF Harry Potter Conference Infinitus, and released on YouTube on 22 July at 8 pm EST. The sequel was called _A Very Potter Sequel_ and featured the Death Eaters using the Time-Turner to go back in time to Harry's first year in Hogwarts.[46] Harry Potter is spoofed in the _Barry Trotter_ series by American writer Michael Gerber, where a "Barry Trotter" appears as the eponymous antihero. On his homepage, Gerber describes Trotter as an unpleasant character who "drinks too much, eats like a pig, sleeps until noon, and owes everybody money."[47] The author stated "[s]ince I really liked Rowling's books […] I felt obligated to try to write a spoof worthy of the originals".[48]

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Archived from the original on 17 December 2008. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Carey, Joanna. "Who hasn't met Harry?". _The Guardian_. 16 February 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK (JOANNE KATHLEEN) ROWLING (1966–)". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Raincoast Books interview transcript, Raincoast Books (Canada)". March 2001. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble interview". 19 March 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (when Harry Potter is 12 years old), chapter 8, partly focusing on the celebration of 500 years since the death of Nearly Headless Nick, J.K. Rowling describes Nearly Headless Nick's birthday cake, which indicate Nick died in 1492, showing that this part of the book happen in the fall of 1992. As Harry is 12 years in the year of 1992, he must have been at the age of 1 in 1981.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C.,. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Lydon, Christopher. J.K. Rowling interview transcript,". The Connection (WBUR Radio). 12 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm,". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Interview,". CBCNewsWorld: Hot Type. 13 July 2000. Retrieved 9 April 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Richard & Judy Show". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time Magazine_. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Couric, Katie.: 'J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch: 'It's going to be really emotional to say goodbye,' says Rowling as she writes the last book in the Harry Potter saga,'". Dateline NBC,. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 15 August2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** "'J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". Archived from the original on 30 December 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Wizard of the Month for October". J.K. Rowling. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 2 March 2009. Retrieved 20 October 2007.

 **Jump up** McLean, Craig (15 July 2007). "Hobnobs & broomsticks". _Sunday Herald_. Archived from the original on 18 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Koltnow, Barry (8 July 2007). "One enchanted night at theatre, Radcliffe became Harry Potter". _East Valley Tribune_. Retrieved 15 July 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe Net Worth". Retrieved 2015-07-29.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter's First Kiss". MTV. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe: My Take on Deathly Hallows". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Lawson, Terry. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time: 36. Harry Potter". _Empire_. Retrieved 4 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Interview of J.K. Rowling, Detroit News, 19 March 2001

 **Jump up** Zimmerman, W. Frederick (2005). _Unauthorized Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows News: Harry Potter Book Seven and Half-Blood Prince Analysis_. Nimble Books. p. 37. ISBN 0-9765406-0-6.

 **Jump up** Boquet, Tim. (December 2000). "J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter,". _Reader's Digest_. Retrieved 9 April2008.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October 1999

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More

 **Jump up** O'Malley, Judy. (July 1999). ""Talking With . . . J.K. Rowling," Book Links". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter author dreading closing final chapter [interview by Owen Jones]," Ireland On-line, 17 July 2005

 **Jump up** "Wands". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved September 23, 2015.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (September 2015). "The Potter Family". Pottermore. Retrieved September 23, 2015.

 **Jump up** Flood, Alison (22 September 2015). "JK Rowling traces Harry Potter's family tree back to the middle ages ". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** _Book_ Magazine Harry Potter among best characters in fiction since 1900, _._

 **Jump up** Channel 4—100 Worst Britons _._

 **Jump up** Geier, Thom; Jensen, Jeff; Jordan, Tina; Lyons, Margaret; Markovitz, Adam; Nashawaty, Chris; Pastorek, Whitney; Rice, Lynette; Rottenberg, Josh; Schwartz, Missy; Slezak, Michael; Snierson, Dan; Stack, Tim; Stroup, Kate; Tucker, Ken; Vary, Adam B.; Vozick-Levinson, Simon; Ward, Kate (11 December 2009), "THE 100 Greatest MOVIES, TV SHOWS, ALBUMS, BOOKS, CHARACTERS, SCENES, EPISODES, SONGS, DRESSES, MUSIC VIDEOS, AND TRENDS THAT ENTERTAINED US OVER THE PAST 10 YEARS". Entertainment Weekly. (1079/1080):74-84

 **Jump up** UGO Team (21 January 2010). "Best Heroes of All Time". _UGO Networks_. Archived from the original on 15 June 2011. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Empire's 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time". _Empire_. Retrieved 26 November 2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Halloween Online Resource Center". Archived from the original on 14 March 2012. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** Davies, Shaun (20 July 2007). "The unexpected wizards of rock and roll". MSN. Archived from the original on 25 May 2012. Retrieved 31 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Emily (16 September 2004). "Sibling musicians bring out the 'punk' in Harry Potter". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 26 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Milam, Whitney (24 July 2010). _Team StarKid tops Glee and Gaga on iTunes, talks new projects_. Hollywood Movie News.

 **Jump up** "Barry Trotter – Glossary". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Barry Trotter – Frequently Asked Questions". Archived from the original on 27 September 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Harry Potter on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Harry Potter: Quick facts from the Harry Potter lexicon

Harry Potter quotes from Mugglenet

Harry Potter Bibliography: Research and Criticism

Harry Potter biography at The Harry Potter Encyclopedia

Harry Potter on IMDb

Harry Potter images from The Movie on Leaky.

Dan Radcliffe as Harry Potter Images on Leaky.

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

 **Harry Potter**

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 308752753

LCCN: n2014027906

GND: 122613139

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional orphans

Fictional adoptees

Fictional English people

Fictional characters who can turn invisible

Fictional victims of child abuse

Time travelers

Fictional victims of bullies

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Беларуская (тарашкевіца)

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Italiano

עברית

ქართული

Кырык мары

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nāhuatl

Nederlands

Nedersaksies

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Zeêuws

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 13:02.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	47. Chapter 47

I DONT OWN SHIT

One day, Harry potter said, " NOOOOO THE FAGGOT STILL HAS THE MOSST WORS!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

hERMIOne said," there is one more. According to Wikipedia,

Draco Malfoy

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Draco Malfoy

 _Harry Potter_ character

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Tom Felton

House

Slytherin

Information

Family

Lucius Malfoy (father)

Narcissa Malfoy (mother)

Children

Scorpius Malfoy (son)

Relatives

Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt)

Nymphadora Tonks (cousin)

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy** is a character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. He is a student in Harry Potter's year belonging in the Slytherin house. He is frequently accompanied by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who act as henchmen. Draco is characterised as a cowardly bully who manipulates and hurts people to get what he wants; nevertheless, he is a cunning user of magic. He was played by Tom Felton in the Harry Potter film series.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Portrayal

3.1Film portrayal

3.2Theatre portrayal

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

Draco serves as a foil to the hero, Harry Potter and is loosely based on bulliesRowling encountered during her school days.[1] Harry first encounters Draco's snobbish bigotry after their initial encounter at Madam Malkin's.[2] (It should also be noted that the character of the school bully is a recurring character in the School story genre, going back to Flashman in "Tom Brown's School Days.) Rowling uses the Malfoys to introduce themes of intolerance and bigotry into a setting where people are often judged solely by their blood lineage rather than their good character or accomplishments. Draco, adhering to his family's beliefs, thinks that Muggle-born witches and wizards, which he and other characters derogatorily describe by the epithet _Mudbloods_ , should be denied a magical education. Harry's first impression that the Wizarding community is a "magical wonderland" is instantly shattered. Says Rowling, "[Harry] found out that many people in power in the wizarding world are just as corrupt and nasty as they are in our world."[2]

Malfoy was originally named "Draco Spungen" in the earliest drafts of _Philosopher's Stone._ [3] "Spungen" also appeared on her pre-canon class list, but it was crossed out and replaced with the surname "Spinks", while "Malfoy" was later added after the completion of the list. Philip Nel believes that _Malfoy_ is derived from the French phrase _mal foi,_ meaning "bad faith."[4] In an article published in 2002, Nilsen and Nilsen argue that "Draco" has connotations with _draconian_ , and that his name starts with "mal", a French prefix for "bad" or "evil".[5]

Many of Draco's relatives on his mother's side of the family (the Blacks) are named for stars or constellations (e.g., Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Cygnus Black, Orion Black). Another constellation is Draco (the Dragon). Draco Malfoy eventually named his son for yet another constellation, Scorpius.

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Draco Malfoy makes his first appearance in the series when he and Harry meet while being fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin's, a clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Not realising that the boy in the store is Harry Potter—a child whose parents were murdered when he was one year old by the powerful dark wizard Lord Voldemort—Draco engages him in (for him) polite conversation. Harry, however, is alienated by the arrogance of Draco, who asks whether the orphan's parents are "our kind" (pure-blood wizards). Draco then proclaims that "the other sort" (Muggle-borns) should not be allowed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because "they've never been brought up to know our ways". The two boys part without introductions, but meet again on the Hogwarts Express. After Draco ridicules Ron Weasley's family, Harry rejects his offer of friendship, demonstrated by a handshake, and their mutual antagonism is born. According to Rowling, Malfoy originally makes an effort to be Harry's friend because "it will be cool to turn up at the school being Harry Potter's friend, because Harry is so famous."[1]However, Harry did not want Malfoy as a friend because he "has been so rude about Rubeus Hagrid and about Ron, who Harry likes so much". At the first years' Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat places him into Slytherin (barely touching Draco's head), the house that has developed all of the bad wizards, where he becomes an instant favourite of Potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape, so-called follower of Lord Voldemort. Draco attempts to get Harry expelled by tricking him into participating in a midnight wizard's duel after secretly informing Argus Filch in advance, but the plan fails when Harry evades Filch and safely makes it back to his dormitory.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Draco becomes the new Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team after his father, Lucius Malfoy, donates new, high-quality Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. When Hermione Granger comments that the Gryffindor players made the team through talent and not bribery, Draco responds by calling her a Mudblood. This provokes an immediate, violent response from Ron Weasley. Because of Draco's contempt for Muggle-borns, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspect that Draco is the Heir of Slytherin, who has recently reopened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle with Polyjuice Potion and infiltrate the Slytherin common room in an attempt to collect additional information, whereupon they realise that their initial suspicion about Draco is incorrect.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Left to right: Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson

During Hagrid's debut as Care of Magical Creatures instructor in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , the hippogriff, Buckbeak, attacks Draco after he fails to observe proper protocol while approaching it and insults it. He exaggerates the extent of his injury, giving Slytherin a chance to postpone their Quidditch match against Gryffindor until later in the year and as an attempt to have Hagrid fired. Hermione punches Draco when he mocks Hagrid for crying over Buckbeak's death sentence. Draco, who implies that he is aware of how Sirius Black was supposedly involved in the deaths of Harry's parents, also taunts Harry about the impending threat of Black: _"If it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."_

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

After Harry is unexpectedly chosen as a Triwizard Tournament champion in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Draco shows off a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge to Harry, then presses it to replace that phrase with "Potter Stinks." When Malfoy says that he does not _"want a Mudblood sliming it up"_ in reference to Hermione. Draco also gives malicious and often false information about Harry and Hagrid to muckraking _Daily Prophet_ journalist Rita Skeeter. When Draco attempts to curse Harry behind his back, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch, Jr in disguise via Polyjuice Potion) humiliates Draco by transforming him into a ferret and repeatedly slamming him against the ground as well as dropping him down Goyle's pants.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ _,_ Draco is named a Slytherin prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. He gets Harry and the Weasley twins banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they attack him during a postmatch brawl after Draco insults their families following Gryffindor's win over Slytherin. He later joins Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, with whom he plays an important part in the exposure of Dumbledore's Army. As the D.A. flees the Room of Requirement, Draco earns Slytherin fifty points after catching Harry, and helps hold several members captive in Umbridge's office, letting them free only after Ginny Weasley performs her famous Bat Bogey Hex. After his father and other Death Eaters are captured and sentenced to Azkaban following the events at the Department of Mysteries, Draco twice attempts to get revenge on Harry, but Snape and Minerva McGonagall thwart his first effort, and while returning home on the Hogwarts Express, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are transformed into giant slugs by a barrage of hexes cast by several D.A. members coming to Harry's defence.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Draco is drawn into Death-Eaters' activities more directly in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Because of Lucius' arrest and fall from Voldemort's favour, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange visit Snape at his home to discuss a dangerous task that Voldemort has assigned Draco. Narcissa, deeply worried that her son will be killed in his attempt to complete it, begs Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow to aid Draco with this task and protect him at all costs, and if Draco fails to complete the mission, he will complete it himself; he agrees.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. Draco threatens Mr. Borgin about repairing one item and keeping another safe for him. Draco shows Mr. Borgin something on his arm that Harry believes to be the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign, though whether or not Harry is correct is never confirmed. (In the film version Draco Malfoy shows Dumbledore the Dark Mark on his arm.) On the Hogwarts Express, Harry invisibly spies on Draco and overhears him discussing Voldemort's task with several other Slytherins. Draco knows Harry is present and, once alone in the compartment, immobilises him and breaks his nose causing Harry to hate Draco even more. Harry is left stranded on the train until Nymphadora Tonks (Luna Lovegood in the film adaptation) rescues him. Harry spends much of the year trailing Draco's whereabouts on his Marauder's Map, but loses track of him once Draco enters the Room of Requirement. When Katie Bell is almost killed in Hogsmeade after handling a cursed necklace and Ron nearly dies by drinking poisoned mead, Harry suspects Draco is behind both attacks.

In this book, Draco is, for the first time since being introduced in the series, portrayed as having considerable initiative, ingenuity, and perseverance, and he is extensively using the Room of Requirement. However, unlike Harry, who could always rely on his friends' support and help, Draco mostly works alone, refusing to confide in or involve his own circle, which he treats more as underlings rather than as friends. This, and the realisation of what he is ultimately expected to do, nearly drives him to a nervous breakdown. When Harry walks in on Malfoy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco attempts to cast the Cruciatus Curse. Harry is faster to the draw with an obscure _Sectumsempra_ spell that he learned from the mysterious Half-Blood Prince's book. The spell cuts deep gashes into Malfoy's face and chest, resulting in severe blood loss. Snape, alerted by Myrtle's screams, swiftly arrives and heals Draco's cuts, then takes him to the hospital wing.

Near the conclusion, Draco ambushes and disarms a gravely weakened Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower. After Draco disarms him, Dumbledore calmly reasons with the frightened teenager and persuades him to reveal how he was, according to Voldemort's orders, to kill the headmaster through the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead. Malfoy reveals that he mended the broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement to act as a portal enabling Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. Draco is hesitant to kill Dumbledore and he eventually lowers his wand. Snape arrives, dispatches Dumbledore himself and then flees Hogwarts with Draco in tow. As revealed during his confrontation with Dumbledore, Draco was an insecure boy incapable of committing cold-blooded murder and was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths. Harry, who was horrified by the result of his duel with Draco in the bathroom incident, feels "the tiniest drop of pity mingled with his dislike" for his old rival.

During an interview in 2005, Rowling revealed that she enjoyed writing Draco in this book, and that the character "did a lot of growing up" as well.[6]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

The Malfoys remain reluctant followers of Voldemort, who now uses their home as his headquarters; Draco passes out after witnessing Voldemort murder Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage. Harry experiences occasional and disturbing visions of Draco being forced into performing Voldemort's bidding and feels "sickened... by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort." When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, Draco is asked to identify them, and though they are clearly recognisable, he only ambiguously replies "It might be." During the successful escape from Malfoy Manor headed by Dobby, Harry overpowers Draco and captures his wand.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione seek Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement, Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle (Blaise Zabini in film version rather than Crabbe), attempts to capture Harry alive. However, Crabbe (Goyle in film version) defies Draco's orders and attempts to kill the trio by casting the deadly Fiendfyre; unable to control the spell, he dies in the blaze while the trio rescue Draco and Goyle (Zabini in film version). Draco, despite his often condescending and belittling attitude toward Crabbe and Goyle (as well as his other underlings), grieves for his lost friend. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco is seen pleading with a Death Eater who seems intent on killing him. He is once again saved by Harry and Ron, the latter of whom punches Draco in the face under the invisibility cloak for attempting to appease the Death Eater.

At about this time, it is revealed through the Pensieve that Dumbledore had known he was dying after being cursed by Voldemort's ring. However, to spare Draco's soul from being forever tainted by committing murder, Dumbledore pre-arranged his own death with Snape. Voldemort intended Draco to die in the attempt to kill Dumbledore so that Lucius would be punished for his failure to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic.

Although Draco does not directly take part in Harry's final confrontation with Voldemort, he influences its outcome. After Harry is struck by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, Voldemort orders Narcissa to verify that Harry is actually dead. She detects his heartbeat, but she lies to Voldemort, knowing that she will be allowed to search for her son if the Death Eaters return to Hogwarts _"as part of the conquering army."_ A plot twist reveals that Draco had unwittingly become the Elder Wand's master when he disarmed Dumbledore, even though Draco never actually possessed the wand. The wand's allegiance passes to whoever defeats its owner, so Harry, having taken Draco's wand at Malfoy Manor, became its new master; this prevents Voldemort from using its full power. In the end, it is Narcissa's lie to Voldemort concerning Harry's death that enables the Malfoys to narrowly avoid imprisonment in Azkaban.[7]

Epilogue

In the epilogue, Draco has married and has a son, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco's hairline has receded, making his face look even more pointed. Though they are not friends, Malfoy has somewhat decreased his animosity toward Harry, and, upon seeing them at King's Cross station, gives a brief and curt nod to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.[7]

Portrayal Film portrayal

Tom Felton played Draco Malfoy/Romilda Vane in all of the _Harry Potter_ films. Prior to landing the part of Malfoy, Felton auditioned to play Harry and Ron.[8] Having read more of the _Harry Potter_ books, Felton reflects: "I have had input into Draco. If they give me a line and I don't think it is something he would say, I suggest changing it. They do listen to you and you do feel a part of it."[9]

Felton contributed to premieres, articles and interviews, and received the Disney Channel's Kids Awards for Best DVD _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 22 September 2003.[ _citation needed_ ] He also won the MTV Movie Award for Best Villainfor his portrayal as Malfoy in the 2010 MTV Movie Awards and the 2011 MTV Movie Awards.

Malfoy grew into one of the series' most popular characters due to Felton's performances and Felton quickly became synonymous with the character to many female fans, much to Rowling's dismay. "I'm trying to clearly distinguish between Tom Felton, who is a good looking young boy, and Draco, who, whatever he looks like, is not a nice man. It's a romantic, but unhealthy, and unfortunately all too common delusion of girls ... it actually worried me a little bit, to see young girls swearing undying devotion to this really imperfect character ... I mean, I understand the psychology of it, but it is pretty unhealthy."[6]Rowling has also noted that Malfoy "is certainly stylish in the film."[2]

Theatre portrayal

In the theatre play _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ Draco was portrayed by Alex Price[10] and later by James Howard.[11] In the theatre play Draco has a similar style like his father, such as his long hair. Draco was married to Astoria Greengrass, who had died and has a son named Scorpius.[10]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Draco is described as a tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes.

Personality

Draco is the prototypical spoiled, rich brat; he believes that his family's wealth and social position gives him the right to bully those poorer than himself, such as Ron Weasley. He also insults Hermione Granger's Muggle-born status by referring to her as a "Mudblood", a term that, as stated by Hagrid, is one not used in civilised conversations. As Rowling explained in 1999, "He's a bigot and he's a bully, and as I say, in the most refined sense, he knows exactly what will hurt people".[1]

In a July 2005 interview, Rowling added that Draco, unlike Harry, never feels remorse for his actions: "I thought of Draco as someone who is very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions, and always has done. So he's shut down his pity, enabling him to bully effectively. He's shut down compassion— how else would you become a Death Eater?"[6]

Draco, as well as Dudley Dursley, was indoctrinated with his parents' beliefs. Rowling commented that "The moment Draco got what he thought he wanted, to become a Death Eater, and given a mission by Lord Voldemort, as he did in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , reality finally hit him" because his dream was "so very different". Rowling also stated that there was a real moral cowardice in Draco, but that he was not wholly bad.[12]

Magical abilities and skills

During the series, Draco is portrayed as a cunning, competent young wizard. In his second year, he successfully performed the _Tarantallegra_ curse against Harry,[13] a curse used by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov in book 5,[14] and also successfully cast the Serpensortia spell in the same scene, conjuring a serpent from his wand just as Voldemort would later do against Dumbledore in book 5,[14] and Snape against McGonagall in the final book.[15] His character further develops in the sixth book, in which he is among very few students able to reach the required level to take Advanced Potions.[16] Draco also proved capable at Occlumency, which he learned from his Aunt Bellatrix.[16] Rowling recalled a discussion with her editor about Draco having mastered Occlumency while Harry could not. The author said that this is due to Draco being someone "very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions".[6] Draco's wand is 10 inches precisely, made of hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, and which Ollivander states is "reasonably springy".[17]

When asked what shape Draco's Patronus Charm is, Rowling replied that, at least by the end of the sixth book, Draco was not capable of producing a Patronus, as it is not magic routinely taught at Hogwarts.[18]

Family

The **Malfoy family** is one of the few remaining pure-blood wizarding clans in the _Harry Potter_ series, and among the wealthiest. The anti-Muggle editor Brutus Malfoy is their ancestor. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater during both wizard wars. He marries Narcissa Black and together they have one son, Draco, who is the first Malfoy family member introduced in the series. The Malfoys are related to the Black family through Narcissa (a first cousin of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather), which makes Draco a nephew of both Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks. Draco is also Nymphadora Tonks' first cousin through their mothers. Three of Draco's grandparents are identified: Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, and Druella Rosier. Abraxas died before the series begins and was a friend of Professor Slughorn. Draco is, therefore, the scion of two old magical families. The Malfoy home, Malfoy Manor, is an elegant mansion located in the western English county of Wiltshire. They were served by Dobby the house elf until the end of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

The Malfoys are a wealthy gentry family respected in the Wizarding world mainly from Lucius' influence with Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, gained mostly from his monetary donations to the Ministry and St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as well as from his post on the Hogwarts board of governors as chairman. However, he was removed from his position at the conclusion of the second book and imprisoned in Azkaban following the battle at the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Despite maintaining a respectable, but false, image before these events, some in the Wizarding world were previously aware that the Malfoys were devoted to Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Draco constantly uses his elite status and his father's name and influence to gain advantages and to threaten others. Lucius is also known to have used bribery and threats.

Reception

In an interview at the Royal Albert Hall, Rowling noted that boys liked to dress up as Malfoy a lot more than Harry, and that people are "getting far too fond of Draco", which she finds "a little bit worrying".[2] In the same interview, Stephen Fry noted that just as Harry met Malfoy, he found out that there is also racism in the wizarding world and that many characters in power can be "as nasty and corrupt as in our world". Fry also noted that while "Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe are almost irredeemably bad", Malfoy, unlike his companions, "is reasonably stylish".[2] IGN listed Malfoy as their ninth top _Harry Potter_ character.[19]

In popular culture

Draco and the Malfoys during a performance at Los Angeles Public Library in July, 2006.

Wizard rock band Draco and the Malfoys' lyrics are inspired by the _Harry Potter_ books but from Draco Malfoy's point of view.[20] As well as Harry and the Potters, the members of Draco and the Malfoys dress themselves as Hogwarts students, in this case in Slytherin-themed costumes. The band is one of about 750 bands of young musicians playing music inspired by the _Harry Potter_ series.[20][21]

Draco is parodied as Jerko Phoenix in the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , during the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2", in which Alex and Justin Russo go to a wizarding school named Wiz-tech, where everyone wears yellow and black robes, and glasses reminiscent of Harry Potter.[22] Draco also appears as Sacco (played by Shane Lyons) in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which Harry Bladder and other students often encounter Sacco's mischief-making. In the stage production _Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice_ , Malfoy is seen interacting with Hagrid and a dementor.[23] Draco was also parodied in a Big Bite sketch, where he was known as Mailboy (with his father Lucius being parodied as Mailman). In Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , Draco stars in the episode "Draco Puppet". He is different from all the other characters, simplistically made out of paper and is a smaller puppet, held and voiced by the Harry puppet. Harry created him in order to torture him, and after the puppet "annoys" Harry, he does a series of strange things to the paper Draco and eventually burns it on a stove. In _A Very Potter Musical_ Draco is played by actress Lauren Lopez. He has a very obvious crush on Hermione and spends a great deal of time posing and rolling around on the floor.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Christopher, Lyndon (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling Interview Transcript, Part 12: Draco". _The Connection (WBUR Radio) on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". , on Accio Quote!. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "HPL: Guide to - Transcript: Very early draft of Philosophers Stone (Page 1)". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Philip Nel (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). New York, NY: Continuum. p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 23, 2016). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260. (Registration required (help)).

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Anelli, Melissa; Spartz, Emerson (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". _The Leaky Cauldron on Accio Quote!_. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". The Leaky Cauldron. 30 July 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Marino, Jennifer (3 June 2004). "Meet Tom Felton, actor". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 8 February 2010. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rollings, Grant (26 May 2004). "The Potter Kids: Day 3". _The Sun_. UK. Archived from the original on 23 February 2009. Retrieved 4 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Bradley, Laura (2 June 2016). "Here's What Draco Malfoy and His Son Will Look Like in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_.

 **Jump up** Wiegand, Chris (30 March 2017). "New cast announced for West End hit Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". _Vanity Fair_. Retrieved 30 June 2017.

 **Jump up** Vineyard, Jennifer (19 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Outs Dumbledore at New York Event". MTV. Retrieved 31 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767., page 493

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "What is Draco Malfoy's Patronus?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** ""Wizards of Waverly Place" Wizard School (2008)". IMDB. Retrieved 17 May 2008.

 **Jump up** Jaquish, Jeannette. "Excerpts from Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice". Retrieved 1 January 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Draco Malfoy on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Draco Malfoy at the Harry Potter Lexicon

Mugglenet: Role in the Books

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

 **Draco Malfoy**

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional bullies

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gentry

Literary villains

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

한국어

Հայերեն

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:21.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	48. Chapter 48

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	49. Chapter 49

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	50. Chapter 50

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see_ _Spider (disambiguation)_ _._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See_ _Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article:_ _Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article:_ _Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information:_ _Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta_ _aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis_ _spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article:_ _Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimus_ _eximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion_ _nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallos_ _gregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article:_ _Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus_ _fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothele_ _montceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**x**_ _**y**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**ag**_ _ **ah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	51. Chapter 51

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	52. Chapter 52

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	53. Chapter 53

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	54. Chapter 54

I dont own shit

One day, HArry said," Ha i have the longest page. LOLOLOL"

Hermoine said, Its not how long that matters, its how you use it."

Harry potter said, "Huh?'

Hermione said," Actually theres more. According to wiikippedia,

Lord Voldemort

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Voldemort" redirects here. For the software project, see_ _Voldemort (distributed data store)_ _._

 _"He Who Cannot Be Named" redirects here. For the member of the Dwarves, see_ _Dwarves (band)_ _. For Him Who Is Not to be Named, see_ _Hastur_ _._

Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle

 _Harry Potter_ character

Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort in  
 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Ralph Fiennes, as the Dark Lord finally resurrected from HP4 to the end of the film series in _HP7 – Part 2_  
Frank Dillane, as a fifteen-year-old in _HP6_  
Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, as an eleven-year-old in _HP6_  
Christian Coulson, as a sixteen-year-old in _HP2_  
Ian Hart, voice in _HP1_  
Richard Bremmer, non-faced in _HP1_  
Eddie Izzard, _The Lego Batman Movie_

House

Slytherin

 **Lord Voldemort** (/ˈvoʊldəmɔːr/,[1][2] or /ˈvoʊldəmɔːrt/ in the films; born **Tom Marvolo Riddle** ) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in J. K. Rowling's series of _Harry Potter_ novels. Voldemort first appeared in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , which was released in 1997. Voldemort appears either in person or in flashbacks in each book and its film adaptation in the series, except the third, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , where he is only mentioned.

Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Nearly every witch or wizard dares not utter his unmentionable name, and refers to him instead with such expressions as " **You-Know-Who** ", " **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** " or " **the Dark Lord** ". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[3] one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler.

According to Rowling, the 't' in "Voldemort" is silent,[1] as it is in the French word for death, _"_ _mort_ _"_.[2] Jim Dale pronounced it so in the first four US audiobooks, yet the characters in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ pronounced the "t"—after which Dale changed his audiobook pronunciation accordingly.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

5Family

5.1Family tree

5.2Riddle family

5.3Gaunt family

6Reception

7In popular culture

8References

9External links

Character development

In a 2001 interview, Rowling said Voldemort was invented as a nemesis for Harry Potter (the protagonist of the novels), and she intentionally did not flesh out Voldemort's backstory at first. "The basic idea [was that Harry] didn't know he was a wizard ... And so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was. ... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him. ... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And—so—but for some mysterious reason the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard, who has been in hiding ever since."[4]

In the second book, Rowling establishes that Voldemort hates non-pure-blood wizards, despite being a half-blood himself. In a 2000 interview with the BBC, Rowling described Voldemort as a self-hating bully: "Well I think it is often the case that the biggest bullies take what they know to be their own defects, as they see it, and they put them right on someone else and then they try and destroy the other and that's what Voldemort does."[5] In the same year, Rowling became more precise about Voldemort. She began to link him to real-life tyrants, describing him as "a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering".[6] In 2004, though, Rowling said that she did not base Voldemort on any real person.[7]In 2006, Rowling told an interviewer that Voldemort at his core has a human fear: the fear of death. She said: "Voldemort's fear is death, ignominious death. I mean, he regards death itself as ignominious. He thinks that it's a shameful human weakness, as you know. His worst fear is death."[8]

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes that Voldemort is so feared in the wizarding world that it is considered dangerous even to speak his name. Most characters in the novels refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" rather than say his name aloud. In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , a Taboo is placed upon the name, such that Voldemort or his followers may trace anyone who utters it. By this means, his followers eventually find and capture Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In the second book, Rowling reveals that _I am Lord Voldemort_ is an anagram of the character's birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to the author, Voldemort's name is an invented word.[9] Some literary analysts have considered possible meanings in the name: Philip Nel states that _Voldemort_ is derived from the French for "flight of death",[10] and in a 2002 paper, Nilsen and Nilsen suggest that readers get a "creepy feeling" from the name Voldemort, because of the French word "mort" ("death") within it and that word's association with cognate English words derived from the Latin _mors._ [11]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort makes his debut in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. In this story, Rowling introduces him as the Dark Lord who murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, but as a result of his mother's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for him, baby Harry survives when Voldemort tries to murder him with a Killing Curse. Voldemort is disembodied, and Harry carries a mysterious scar on his forehead as a result. In the book, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to regain his dissolved body by stealing the titular Philosopher's Stone. To achieve his objective, Voldemort uses Professor Quirrell's aid by latching onto the back of Quirrell's head. However, at the climax of the book, Harry manages to prevent Voldemort from stealing the stone.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second instalment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling introduces Tom Marvolo Riddle, a manifestation of a teenage Voldemort that resides inside a magical diary found by Ginny Weasley. In this book, Ginny is written as a shy girl with a crush on Harry. Feeling anxious and lonely, she begins to write into the diary and shares her deepest fears with the sympathetic Tom. However, at the climax of the story, when Riddle rearranges the letters in his name to write "I am Lord Voldemort", Riddle is revealed as a magical manifestation of the boy who would later grow up to become the Dark Lord. Riddle states he has grown strong on Ginny's fears and eventually possesses her, using her as a pawn to unlock the Chamber of Secrets, whence a basilisk is set free and petrifies several Hogwarts students. Harry defeats the manifestation of Riddle from the diary and the basilisk.[12] In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Albus Dumbledore reveals to Harry that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Voldemort does not appear in the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , either in person or as a magical manifestation. He is, however, heard when Harry passes out from the harsh effects of a Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ [13] Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort appears at the start and the climax of the book. Rowling lets many seemingly unrelated plot elements fall into order. It is revealed that Voldemort's minion Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Hogwarts professor Mad-Eye Moody, has manipulated the events of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's favour. Voldemort's goal is to teleport Harry under Dumbledore's watch as a reluctant participant to the Little Hangletongraveyard, where the Riddle family is buried.[14] Harry is captured and, after Pettigrew uses Harry's blood to fulfil a gruesome magical ritual, Voldemort regains his body and is restored to his full power.[15] For the first time in the series, Rowling describes his appearance: "tall and skeletally thin", with a face "whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils".[14] Rowling writes that his "hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness".[14] It was revealed that, while in Albania, Pettigrew had captured the Ministry of Magic official Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured for information about the Ministry.[16] After they learned that Barty Crouch Jr, a faithful Death Eater, had been smuggled out of Azkaban and was privately confined at his father's house, they killed her. With Pettigrew's help, Voldemort creates a small, rudimentary body, corporeal enough to travel and perform magic, and formulated a plan to restore his own body by capturing Harry. A portion of the plan had been overheard by Frank Bryce, a gardener, whom Voldemort then killed.[16] Voldemort then completes his plan and returns to life in his full body as a result of the ritual with Harry's blood. He then summons his Death Eaters to the graveyard to witness the death of Harry as he challenges Harry to a duel. However, when Voldemort duels Harry, their wands become magically locked together due to the twin Phoenix feather cores of the wands. Because of a phenomenon later revealed as Priori Incantatem, ghost-like manifestations of Voldemort's most recent victims (including Harry's parents) then appear and distract Voldemort, allowing Harry just enough time to escape via Portkey with the body of fellow-student, Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Voldemort appears at the climax of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , having again plotted against Harry.[18] In this book, Harry goes through extreme emotional stress, and according to Rowling, it was necessary to prove that Harry is emotionally vulnerable and thus human, in contrast to his nemesis Voldemort, who is emotionally invulnerable and thus inhuman: "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, there's a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. […] and Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down."[19] In this book, Voldemort makes liberal use of the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe that he has returned.[17] Voldemort engineers a plot to free Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters from Azkaban and then embarks on a scheme to retrieve the full record of a prophecy stored in the Department of Mysteries regarding Harry and himself. He sends a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the prophecy, where the Order of the Phoenix meets them. All but Bellatrix are captured, and Voldemort engages in a ferocious duel with Dumbledore. When Dumbledore gets the upper hand, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry but finds that he cannot; Harry is too full of that which Voldemort finds incomprehensible, and which he detests as weakness: love. Sensing that Dumbledore could win, Voldemort disapparates, but not before the Minister for Magic sees him in person, making his return to life public knowledge in the next book.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Voldemort does not appear in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , although his presence and actions are felt: he once again declares war, and begins to rise to power once more. He murders Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and begins to target members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Emmeline Vance.

Rowling uses several chapters as exposition to establish Voldemort's backstory. In a series of flashbacks, using the pensieveas a plot device, she reveals that Voldemort is the son of the witch Merope Gaunt and a muggle called Tom Riddle. Riddle abandons Merope before their child's birth, soon after which Merope dies, just hours after giving birth.[20] After living in an orphanage, young Riddle meets Dumbledore, who tells him he is a wizard and arranges for him to attend Hogwarts.[21] Riddle is outwardly a model student, but is in reality a psychopath who takes sadistic pleasure in using his powers to harm and control people. He eventually murders his father and grandparents as revenge for abandoning him.[22] The book also discusses Riddle's hatred of "Muggles", his obsession with Horcruxes, and his desire to split his soul to achieve immortality.[23]Rowling stated Voldemort's conception under the influence of a love potion symbolises the prejudicial circumstances under which he was brought into the world.[24]

In the main plot of the book, Voldemort's next step is to engineer an assault on Hogwarts, and to attack Dumbledore. This is accomplished by Draco Malfoy, who arranges transportation of Death Eaters into Hogwarts by a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, which bypass the extensive protective enchantments placed around the school.[25] The cabinets allow Voldemort's Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, where battle commences and Dumbledore is cornered. Hogwarts professor (and re-doubled agent) Severus Snape uses the Killing Curse against Dumbledore when Draco could not force himself to do so.[25]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _Further information:_ _Deathly Hallows (objects)_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.[26] Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards.[26] After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem),[27] he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker.[28] His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb.

Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes.[29] Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore.[30] He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.[31] When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand.[31] However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry's body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him.[32]

Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost.[33]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , it is revealed that Bellatrix gave birth to Voldemort's daughter Delphi in Malfoy Manorbefore the Battle of Hogwarts. Twenty-two years later, Delphi poses as Cedric's cousin and manipulates Harry and Ginny's second son Albus Severus Potter, his friend, Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy into stealing a prototype Time Turner with which she hopes to resurrect her father. Using the Time Turner, Scorpius accidentally creates an alternative timeline where Voldemort killed Harry at the battle and now rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to achieve this future, Delphi travels to Godric's Hollow on the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, hoping to avert the prophecy that led to her father's downfall. After receiving a message from his son, Harry, together with Ron, Hermione and Draco (who by now has become friends with Harry after they join forces to save their respective sons) transfigures himself into Voldemort so that he can distract Delphi, allowing them to overpower her. The real Voldemort kills Harry's parents as prophesied, and Delphi is sent to Azkaban.

Portrayals within films

Young Tom in his fifth year at Hogwarts as played by Christian Coulson in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Voldemort appears in seven _Harry Potter_ films, namely _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. Several actors have portrayed him in his varying incarnations and ages.

In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer,[34] though his face is never seen. His next appearance would be in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson).

Ralph Fiennes portrays Voldemort from _Goblet of Fire_ to _Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. Unlike in the book, his pupils are not cat-like and his eyes are blue, because producer David Heyman felt that his evil would not be able to be seen and would not fill the audience with fear (his eyes do briefly take on a snake-like appearance when he opens them after turning human, but quickly turn normal). As in the book, the film version of Voldemort has snake-like slit nostrils with the flesh of his nose significantly pressed back. Ralph Fiennes' nose was not covered in makeup on the set, but was digitally removed in post-production. In this first appearance, Voldemort also has a forked tongue, but this element was removed for the subsequent films.

Fiennes stated that he had two weeks to shoot the climactic showdown scene where he is gloating over a terrified Harry, played by Daniel Radcliffe. Fiennes said with a chuckle: "I have no doubt children will be afraid of me now if they weren't before." In preparation, he read the novel _Goblet of Fire_ , but jokingly conceded: "I was only interested in my scene, and I had to go through thousands and thousands of other scenes which I did, dutifully, until I got to my scene and I read it many, many, many, many, many times and that was my research."[35] Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [36] and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Part 2_.

Fiennes's nephew, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, portrayed Tom Riddle as a child in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time filming arrived Christian Coulson was 29, and not considered suitable to return as the adolescent Riddle. Thomas James Longley was originally scheduled to take over the role, but last minute renegotiations saw Frank Dillane cast instead.[37][38]

Characterisation Outward appearance

After he regains his body in the fourth book, Rowling describes Voldemort as having pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers.[14] As mentioned in the first chapter of the seventh book, he also has no hair or lips. Earlier in life, as seen through flashbacks contained in the second and sixth books, Tom Marvolo Riddle was handsome[21] and tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could charm many people with his looks. The transformation into his monstrous state is believed to have been the result of creating his Horcruxes and becoming less human as he continued to divide his soul.[23] In the films, Voldemort's eyes are blue with round pupils.

Personality

Rowling described Voldemort as "the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years".[4] She elaborated that he is a "raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering", and whose only ambition in life is to become all-powerful and immortal. He is also a sadist who hurts and murders people—especially Muggles—just for pleasure. He has no conscience, feels no remorse, and does not recognise the worth and humanity of anybody except himself.[39] He feels no need for human companionship or friendship, and cannot comprehend love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Voldemort". Rowling also stated that Voldemort is "incredibly power hungry. Racist, really",[40] and that if Voldemort were to look into the Mirror of Erised, he would see "Himself, all-powerful and eternal. That's what he wants."[41]

Rowling also stated that Voldemort's conception by influence of Amortentia—a love potion administered by his mother, a witch named Merope Gaunt, to the Muggle Tom Riddle—is related to his inability to understand love; it is "a symbolic way of showing that he came from a loveless union—but of course, everything would have changed if Merope had survived and raised him herself and loved him. The enchantment under which Tom Riddle fathered Voldemort is important because it shows coercion, and there can't be many more prejudicial ways to enter the world than as the result of such a union".[24]

Like most archetypical villains, Voldemort's arrogance leads to his downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. However, while he had many traits of a megalomaniac, he did not have all, as one common trait associated with megalomania and narcissists was shifting blame. Voldemort admitted he paid an expensive price in attacking the parents of Harry Potter, and carefully studied what went wrong when reorganizing his Death Eaters, ultimately placing the blame upon himself. According to Rowling, his Boggart would be his own corpse.[42]Rowling also said that the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry accepts mortality, and thus Harry is in the end stronger than his nemesis.[24]

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes Voldemort as an extremely powerful, intelligent, and ruthless Dark Wizard. He is known as one of the greatest Legilimens in the world and a highly accomplished Occlumens; he can read minds and shield his own from penetration. Besides Dumbledore, he is also the only wizard ever known to be able to apparate silently.[ _citation needed_ ]Voldemort was also said to fear one wizard alone, Dumbledore.

In the final book, Voldemort flies unsupported, something that amazes those who see it.[27] Voldemort, like his ancestral family, the Gaunts, is a Parselmouth, meaning he can converse with serpents. This skill was inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family speak Parseltongue among themselves. This highly unusual trait may be preserved through inbreeding, a practice employed by the Gaunt Family to maintain their blood's purity. When Voldemort attempts to kill Harry his ability to speak Parseltongue is passed to Harry through the small bit of the former's soul. After that bit of soul is destroyed, Harry loses this ability.[43] In a flashback in the sixth novel, Voldemort boasts to Dumbledore during a job interview that he has "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before".[44] Dumbledore states that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive[45] and that even Dumbledore's most powerful protective spells and charms would likely be insufficient if Voldemort returned to full power. Dumbledore also said that Voldemort was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.[12] Although Voldemort remains highly accomplished and prodigious in skill, he is enormously lacking and highly inept in the most powerful magic, love. This inability to love and trust others proves to be Voldemort's greatest weakness in the series. Voldemort initially voices scepticism that his own magic might not be the most powerful,[44] but upon returning to power, he admits to his Death Eaters that he had overlooked the ancient and powerful magic which Lily Potter invoked and that would protect Harry from harm.[46]

On her website, Rowling wrote that Voldemort's wand is made of yew, whose sap is poisonous and which symbolises death. It forms a deliberate contrast to Harry's wand, which is made of holly, which she chose because holly is alleged to repel evil.[47]

Rowling establishes in the books that Voldemort is magically connected to Harry via Harry's forehead scar. He disembodies himself when his Killing Curse targeting Harry rebounds on him, leaving the scar on Harry's forehead. In the books, and to a lesser extent in the films, Harry's scar serves as an indicator of Voldemort's presence: it burns when the Dark Lord is near or when Voldemort is feeling murderous or exultant. According to Rowling, by attacking Harry when he was a baby Voldemort gave him "tools [that] no other wizard possessed—the scar and the ability it conferred, a magical window into Voldemort's mind".[48]

Family Family tree

 _Note: The names 'Thomas' and 'Mary' Riddle are taken from the films, and Delphini appears only in the_ Cursed Child _play. The Potter Family is not shown._

[show]Voldemort family tree

Riddle family

The **Riddle family** , an old gentry family, consisted of old Thomas and Mary Riddle and their son, Tom Riddle, Esq. They owned over half of the valley that the town of Little Hangleton lay in, and Thomas was the most prominent inhabitant of that town. They lived in a large house with fine gardens, but were unpopular amongst the local residents due to their snobbish attitudes. Tom, apparently the only child of Thomas and Mary, indulged in the typical pursuits of the upper class in the first half of the twentieth century, socialising with attractive women of his class, riding horses, and enjoying his status in the town.

Rowling revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ that young Merope Gaunt made efforts to get as close to Tom as she could, peering at him through the windows and bushes at every opportunity. Morfin noticed his sister's affection for Tom, and hexed him as he rode by, covering him in hives. This breach of wizarding law, and the ensuing violent struggle with Ministry of Magic officials, led to Marvolo and Morfin being imprisoned in Azkaban. As surmised by Dumbledore, once Merope was alone and no longer dominated by her father, she could make her move for Tom. She offered Tom a drink laced with a love potion as he rode by one day without his attractive companion, Cecilia. He became infatuated with Merope and they eloped. Within three months of the marriage, Merope became pregnant. Merope decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, having come to the belief such enchantment of a man was tantamount to slavery. She also revealed her witch status to Tom, believing either that he had fallen in love with her on his own or he would at least stay for their unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom quickly left his pregnant wife and went home to his parents, claiming to have been "hoodwinked" and tricked into marrying Merope.[20] Tom Marvolo Riddle, their son, was born on 31 December 1926[49] and was left to grow up in an orphanage, as Merope had died soon after giving birth.

Readers first learn about the doom of the Riddles in the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tom Riddle, Esq. and his parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Riddles' gardener Frank Bryce was blamed for the murders in the Muggle world,[16] though he was never charged or tried, while in the wizarding world Morfin Gaunt was framed for them[22] and died in Azkaban prison.

In the film adaptation of _The Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort's grandparents were given the names Thomas and Mary Riddle.

Gaunt family

Most of the exposition of the **House of Gaunt's** background occurs in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , through the medium of Dumbledore's Pensieve. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential family, and are the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages intended to preserve the pureblood line had reduced them to poverty and squalor, as shown in the Pensieve's "memory" that Harry and Dumbledore witnessed. Like Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts spoke Parseltongue. At the time of the story, the Gaunts owned hardly any assets save for a ramshackle shanty in Little Hangleton, which stood in a thicket in a valley opposite the Riddle House. Like the Riddles, the Gaunts were also unpopular with the local residents, but for the opposite reason; their squalor was looked down upon and the vicious behavior of the Gaunt men earned them a reputation for being vulgar and intimidating.[20]

 **Marvolo** Gaunt was the last Gaunt family patriarch. He was sentenced to a short term in Azkaban for his and his son's assault upon a Ministry of Magic official; this affected his health and he died soon after returning home. His signet ring passed to his son, **Morfin** Gaunt, who was convicted of assaulting a Muggle, and later died in Azkaban, convicted this time as a party to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr and Riddle's parents by his nephew.[22] The real culprit was discovered much later by Dumbledore, who visited Morfin in Azkaban to gather information about Voldemort. After Dumbledore successfully extracted Morfin's memory of his encounter with his nephew, he tried to use the evidence to have Morfin released, but Morfin died before the decision could be made. Morfin being the last male Gaunt, the House of Gaunt ended with his death.

 **Merope** Gaunt /mɛˈroʊpiː/ was the daughter of Marvolo, sister of Morfin. Harry's first impression of her was that she looked "like the most defeated person he had ever seen", probably because she lived in raggedness, squalor, and abuse. She married Tom Riddle Sr and became pregnant within three months of the wedding.[20] It is suggested that she tricked her husband into loving her by using a love potion, but when she became pregnant, she chose to stop administering the potion. It is implied that Merope had grown tired of living the lie and thought that her husband might have grown to love her, or that he might have stayed for the sake of their unborn child; however, he left her. Desperate, Merope wandered through the streets of London. The only thing she had left was the heavy gold locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of her family's most treasured items, which she sold for a small amount. When she was due to give birth, she stumbled into a Muggleorphanage, where she gave birth to her only son, **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. She died within the next hour.

 **Gormlaith** Gaunt was a 17th-century descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and like Salazar, a Parselmouth. Her wand was that which once belonged to Salazar himself. Educated at Hogwarts, Gormlaith lived in Ireland in the early 1600s. In about 1608, Gormlaith killed her estranged unnamed sister, and her sister's husband, William Sayre (a descendant of the Irish witch Morrigan), and kidnapped their five-year-old daughter, Isolt Sayre, raising her in the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or "Hag's Glen", because she felt that her parents' association with Muggles would badly influence Islot. Fanatical and cruel, Gormlaith used Dark magic to isolate Islot from others, forbade her a wand, and did not allow her to attend Hogwarts as she herself had, disgusted that it was now filled with Muggle-borns. After twelve years with Gormlaith, Islot stole Gormlaith's wand and fled to the Colonies and settled in Massachusetts, where she founded the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Gormlaith learned of the school, she pursued her niece in Massachusetts, where she was killed by Isolt's friend, William the Pukwudgie, with a venom-tipped arrow.[50]

The Gaunts, including Voldemort, are distantly related to Harry because they are descendants of the Peverell brothers.[51]

Reception

Several people have drawn a parallel between Voldemort and some politicians. Rowling has admitted that Voldemort was "a sort of" Adolf Hitler, and that there is some parallel with Nazism in her books.[52][53] Rowling also compared Voldemort with Joseph Stalin, with whom he shares several traits, including that of renouncing his family name in favour of one which would invoke fear and strength.[54] Alfonso Cuarón, director of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ compared Voldemort with George W. Bush and Saddam Hussein, as the two of them "...have selfish interests and are very much in love with power. Also, a disregard for the environment. A love for manipulating people."[55] Andrew Slack and the Harry Potter Alliance compare media consolidation in the U.S. to Voldemort's regime in _Deathly Hallows_ and its control over the _Daily Prophet_ and other media saying that "Once Voldemort took over every form of media in the wizarding world, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix formed an independent media movement called 'Potterwatch'. Now the HP Alliance and Wizard Rock have come together to fight for a Potterwatch movement in the real world to fight back against Big VoldeMedia from further pushing out local and foreign news, minority representation, and the right to a Free Press."[56] Julia Turner from _Slate Magazine_ also noted similarities between the events of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the current War on Terror. She said that Voldemort takes up terrorism by destroying bridges, murdering innocents, and forcing children to kill their elders.[57]

Voldemort has also been compared with other characters within fiction, for example Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_ ; they are, during the time when the main plot takes place, seeking to recover their lost power after having been considered dead or at least no longer a threat, and are also so feared that they are sometimes unnamed.[58]

IGN listed Voldemort as their seventh favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him "truly frightening".[59]

In 2014, ranked him #7 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list, while they ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter Villains" and "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" lists two years later.

In popular culture

Several campaigns have used Voldemort to compare his evilness to the influence of politicians, large media and corporations. "Lord Voldemort" is a nickname sometimes used for Peter Mandelson.[60] Voldemort is also a recurring theme among wizard rock bands. _Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!_ is the second album from Harry and the Potters, and the character is mentioned in songs such as "The Dark Lord Lament" and "Flesh, Blood, and Bone".

Voldemort has been parodied in various venues. In _The Simpsons_ 13th season's premiere, "Treehouse of Horror XII", Montgomery Burns appears as Lord Montymort.[61] A parody of Voldemort appears in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ as Lord Moldybutt, an enemy of Nigel Planter (a parody of Harry).[62] Voldemort also appears in the _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. One of the episodes including him was the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[63]

In _Time_ , Lon Tweeten shows with _Continuing the Magic_ possible future book covers laced with pop culture references. One of them, the "Dark Lord of the Dance", shows Voldemort teaming up with Harry on Broadway.[64] In the _MAD Magazine_ parodies of the films, the character is called Lord Druckermort, a backwards reference to the magazine's longtime caricaturist Mort Drucker. In Alan Moore's _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ , a young Tom Marvolo Riddle (introduced as "Tom", whose middle name is a "marvel" and last name is a "conundrum") appears, and becomes the new avatar of Oliver Haddo at the story's conclusion.[65] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Voldemort is played by actor Joe Walker.

Voldemort also appeared in the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London as an inflatable representation of children's literature villains, alongside The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Cruella de Vil.[66]

Outside of the _Harry Potter_ video games, Voldemort is also playable in _Lego Dimensions_ , with archive audio of Ralph Fiennes's portrayal in the films used for his voiceovers. Voldemort also appears in _The Lego Batman Movie_ voiced by Eddie Izzard as one of the prisoners in the Phantom Zone that the Joker recruits to take over Gotham City.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Enchanted with Potter Literature: Fans line up for hours to get their books signed". _The Orange County Register_. Santa Ana, CA. 26 October 1999. Retrieved 28 December2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ HPL: Lord Voldemort: Quick facts

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]; Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling talks about Book Four". cBBC Newsround. 8 July 2000.

 **Jump up** Jensen, Jeff. (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa & Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio).

 **Jump up** Nel, Philip (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 2002). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (1998). "The Heir of Slytherin". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1999). "Professor Trelawney's Prediction". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ [HP4], chapters 32 to 35

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Riddle House". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Parting of the Ways". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). "Beyond the Veil". _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.

 **Jump up** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the originalon 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The House of Gaunt". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "A Sluggish Memory". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Horcruxes". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ ""J." K. rowling web chat transcript". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The Lightning-Struck Tower". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Seven Potters". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Thief". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Battle of Hogwarts". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Elder Wand". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Forest Again". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Flaw in the Plan". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** "Credit Confusion". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 7 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Fischer, Paul. "Ralph Fiennes for "White Countess" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"". Retrieved 7 January2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Warner Bros. 2 August 2006. Retrieved 23 December 2006.

 **Jump up** "Thomas James Longley". Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trivia". _Dark Horizons_. 15 July 2009. Archived from the original on 5 July 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (7 September 2000). "Fire Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 20 April 2008.

 **Jump up** _A Good Scare_. _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 14 January 2008. Retrieved 3 November2008.

 **Jump up** "What Jo says about...Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle". Retrieved 3 November 2008.

 **Jump up** ""Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron". 16 July 2005.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling web chat transcript". 30 July 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Lord Voldemort's Request". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Death Eaters". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** " F.A.Q". Archived from the original on 5 February 2012.

 **Jump up** F.A.Q Archived 14 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (June 28, 2016). "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Pottermore.

 **Jump up** "TIME Person of The Year Runner-up: J.K. Rowling". _Time_. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 6 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore!". _Entertainment Weekly - PopWatch Blog_. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows" – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up**

Pierce, Nev. Reel Life, 28 July 2003 BBC

Carla Power & Devin Gordon (4 August 2003). "Caution:Wizard at Work". _Newsweek magazine_. Retrieved 1 May 2009.

 **Jump up**

Steel, Sharon (20 December 2007). "Challenging Voldemedia". _The Boston Phoenix_

Slack, Andrew (25 May 2011). "Harry Potter Fans and the Fight Against 'VoldeMedia'". The Huffington Post.

 **Jump up** Turner, Julia When Harry Met Osama; Terrorism comes to Hogwarts, 20 July 2005

 **Jump up** Monroe, Caroline. "How Much Was Rowling Inspired by Tolkien?". GreenBooks. . Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** _Daily Telegraph_ page 23, 20 December 2008.

 **Jump up** "Treehouse of Horror XII" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive Archived 15 July 2007 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Weird Al Yankovic Biography (1959–)". . . Retrieved 10 June 2007.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Lon Tweeten (2007). "Continuing the Magic" (PDF). _Time_. Retrieved 11 May 2010.

 **Jump up** _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ by Alan Mooreand Kevin O'Neill (July 2011)

Brooks, Xan (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics opening ceremony – as it happened". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 28 July 2012.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Lord Voldemort at Harry Potter Lexicon

Wikiquote has quotations related to: _**Lord Voldemort**_

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Fictional English people

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional mass murderers

Fictional orphans

Literary villains

Fictional lords and ladies

Fictional gentry

Psychopathy in fiction

Fictional patricides

Fictional torturers

Revived fictional characters

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 03:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	55. Chapter 55

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own ...

One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

J. K. Rowling  
CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE

Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010

Born

Joanne Rowling  
31 July 1965 (age 52)  
Yate, Gloucestershire, England

Pen name

J. K. Rowling

Robert Galbraith

Occupation

Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist

Nationality

British

Education

University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)

Period

1997–present

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction

Notable works

 _Harry Potter_ series

Spouse

Jorge Arantes  
(m. 1992; div. 1995)

Neil Murray  
(m. 2001)

Children

3

* * *

Signature

Website

 **Joanne Rowling** , CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names **J. K. Rowling** and **Robert Galbraith** , is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the _Harry Potter_ fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the _Harry Potter_ series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: _The Casual Vacancy_ (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (2013), _The Silkworm_ (2014) and _Career of Evil_ (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] _Time_ magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group).

Contents [hide] 1Name 2Life and career 2.1Birth and family 2.2Childhood 2.2.1Education 2.3Inspiration and mother's death 2.4Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood 2.5 _Harry Potter_ 2.6 _Harry Potter_ films 2.7Financial success 2.8Remarriage and family 2.9 _The Casual Vacancy_ 2.10Cormoran Strike 2.11Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications 3Philanthropy 3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2Multiple sclerosis 3.3Other philanthropic work 4Influences 5Views 5.1Politics 5.2Religion 5.3Press 6Legal disputes 7Awards and honours 8Publications 8.1Children 8.1.1 _Harry Potter_ series 8.1.2Related works 8.1.3Short stories 8.2Adults 8.2.1 _Cormoran Strike_ series 8.3Other 8.3.1Non-fiction 9Filmography 10References 11External links

Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced _rolling_ ),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose _K_ (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in _Who's Who_ lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the _croix de guerre_ was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the _croix de guerre_ was "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the _Harry Potter_ headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, _Hons and Rebels_ _._ [33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal _Pegasus_.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing _Harry Potter_ at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of _Harry Potter_ after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in _The Guardian_ [24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become _Harry Potter_ in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] _Harry Potter_ _Main article:_ _Harry Potter_ The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first _Harry Potter_ novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published _Philosopher's Stone_ with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published _Philosopher's Stone_ in the US under the title of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth _Harry Potter_ novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of _Beowulf_.[66] The fourth book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number _Prisoner of Azkaban_ sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of _Goblet of Fire_ and the fifth _Harry Potter_ novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, _Half-Blood Prince_ received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final _Harry Potter_ book was announced on 21 December 2006 as _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue _Harry Potter_ is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four _Harry Potter_ books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The _Harry Potter_ books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] _Harry Potter_ films _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_ In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 16 November 2001, and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ on 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, _Deathly Hallows_.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the _Harry Potter_ film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, _Forbes_ named Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 _Sunday Times Rich List_ estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, _Forbes_ removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by _Woman's Hour_ on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a _New Yorker_ magazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] _The Casual Vacancy_ In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled _The Casual Vacancy_ and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote _The Casual Vacancy_ , including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] _Charlie Rose_ [123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, _The Casual Vacancy_ sold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting _The Casual Vacancy_ into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike _Main article:_ _Cormoran Strike_ In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in _The Guardian_ speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published _The Cuckoo's Calling_ , the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a _Publishers Weekly_ review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the _Library Journal_ 's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for _The Sunday Times_ , tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading _The Cuckoo's Calling_ and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the _Sunday Times_ , who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named _The Silkworm_ , would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled _Career of Evil_ , it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a _Cormoran Strike_ television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is _Lethal White_. [152] Subsequent _Harry Potter_ publications _For the material written for_ _Comic Relief_ _and other charities, see_ _§ Philanthropy_ _._ Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the _Harry Potter_ series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of _Harry Potter_ 's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future _Harry Potter_ projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the _Harry Potter_ universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via _Pottermore_ , that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]

Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, _Bridget Jones_ creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to _Magic_ , an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a series of fairy tales referred to in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the _Harry Potter_ books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – _Light a Birthday Candle for Lumos_.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_ as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word _Harry Potter_ prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid _News of the World_ for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of _The Cuckoo's Calling_ led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences _See also:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_ Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling _Emma_ her favourite book in _O, The Oprah Magazine_.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis, _The Little White Horse_ by Elizabeth Goudge, and _Manxmouse_ by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics _See also:_ _Politics of J. K. Rowling_ Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper _El País_ in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in _The Times_ , in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from _Harry Potter_ who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in _The Guardian_ signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion _See also:_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing _Harry Potter_. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with _Tatler_ magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in _OK!_ magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a _Sunday Express_ article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the _Daily Mail_ , which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in _Goblet of Fire_ ]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the _Mail_ for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in _Goblet of Fire_ , but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by _The Sun_ to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for _The Guardian_ in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes _Main article:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the _Harry Potter_ film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children _Harry Potter_ series _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (26 June 1997) _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (2 July 1998) _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (8 July 1999) _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (8 July 2000) _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (21 June 2003) _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ (16 July 2005) _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (21 July 2007) Related works _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (1 March 2001) _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ (supplement to the _Harry Potter_ series) (4 December 2008) _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ (6 September 2016) _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_ (6 September 2016) _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ (6 September 2016) _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories _Harry Potter_ prequel (July 2008) Adults _The Casual Vacancy_ (27 September 2012) _Cormoran Strike_ series _The Cuckoo's Calling_ (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) _The Silkworm_ (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) _Career of Evil_ (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) _Lethal White_ (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology _Magic_. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in _Moving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006_. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews _Decca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford_ ". _The Daily Telegraph_. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to _Harry, A History_. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". _Harvard Magazine_. J. K. Rowling, _Very Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination_ , illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". _Time_ magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". _The Times_. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? _The Guardian_. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". _Woman's Hour_ , BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography

Key

Denotes films that have not yet been released

Year

Title

Credited as

Notes

Ref.

Writer

Producer

Executive producer

2010

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Yes

Based on her novel _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

[98]

2015

 _The Casual Vacancy_

Yes

Television miniseries based on her novel _The Casual Vacancy_

[241]

2016

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

[100]

2017

 _Strike_

Yes

In post-production; television series based on her _Cormoran Strike_ novels

[242]

2018

 _Untitled Fantastic Beasts sequel_

Yes

Yes

Based on her _Harry Potter_ supplementary book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

References **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". _The Bookseller_. Retrieved 12 September 2008. **Jump up** "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. **Jump up** Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1_ ". _Businesswire_. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Shapiro, Marc (2000). _J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter_. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 29 April 2014. **Jump up** Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". _BBC News_. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. **Jump up** Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. _Time_ magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. **Jump up** Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. **Jump up** "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". _The Oprah Winfrey Show_. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. **Jump up** Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". _This Morning_. Canadian Broadcasting Corporation.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". _Guardian Unlimited_. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". _Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** _ROWLING, Joanne Kathleen_. . Who's Who. **2015** (online Oxford University Press ed.). A & C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Sean (2003), _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_ (Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. **Jump up** "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling, J.K.". _World Book_. **2006**. **Jump up** Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". _Gazette Series_. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** **_i_** **_j_** **_k_** **_l_** **_m_** **_n_** McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". _The Scotsman_. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. **Jump up** Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". _USA Today_. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** _Who Do You Think You Are?_ , Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. **Jump up** Colleen A. Sexton (2008). _J. K. Rowling_. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. **Jump up** "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. **Jump up** "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". _Los Angeles Times_. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J. K. Rowling: a biography_. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Fraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". _The Scotsman_. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_.  
Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. **Jump up** Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". _School Library Journal_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , pp. 19–20. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 29. Scholastic. **Jump up** Fraser, Lindsey. _Conversations with J.K. Rowling_ , p. 34. Scholastic. **Jump up** Norman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press Newswires.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". _Pegasus_. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). **Jump up** Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". _The Boston Globe_.  
Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. _A &E Biography_ (American edition), 13 November 2002.  
Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. **Jump up** Transcript of Richard and Judy. _Richard & Judy_, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. **Jump up** Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". _TED_. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure & imagination **Jump up** "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. **Jump up** Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. **Jump up** "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". _Daily Telegraph_. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. **Jump up** Melissa Anelli (2008). _Harry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon_. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). _J.K. Rowling: A Biography_. United States: Greenwood Press. **Jump up** Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". _Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. **Jump up** "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. _Quick Quotes_. Retrieved 17 March 2006. **Jump up** Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". _The Herald_. Retrieved 6 July 2010. **Jump up** Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. _Hilary Magazine_. Retrieved 26 October 2007. **Jump up** "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes & Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. **Jump up** Lawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". _The New Zealand Herald_. Retrieved 6 October 2011. **Jump up** Blais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. **Jump up** Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. **Jump up** Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". _The Daily Telegraph_. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Harry Potter awards". _Bloomsbury Publishing House_. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. **Jump up** Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". _Guardian Unlimited_. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Johnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. _The Herald_. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling Biography". _Biography Channel_. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 **Jump up** Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time_ magazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. **Jump up** Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. _The Scotsman_. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. **Jump up** Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". _The Guardian_ (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. _The Christian Science Monitor_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. **Jump up** Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". _The Boston Globe_. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. **Jump up** New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. **Jump up** Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". _The Boston Globe_. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. **Jump up** Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". _The Scotsman_. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. **Jump up** Spelling, Ian. _Yates Confirmed For Potter VI_. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. **Jump up** Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008. **Jump up** "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. _The Times_. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. **Jump up** Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". _CBBC Newsround_. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). _Times Herald-Record_. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. **Jump up** Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. **Jump up** Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. **Jump up** Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. **Jump up** #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". _The New Zealand Herald_. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. **Jump up** "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". _BBC_. Retrieved 1 November 2014. **Jump up** Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. _The Scotsman_. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". _The Guardian_ (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. **Jump up** "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". _BBC News_. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. **Jump up** Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** "Baby joy for JK Rowling". _BBC News_. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". _The Scotsman_. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. **Jump up** J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. **Jump up** Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Little, Brown & Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. **Jump up** "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. **Jump up** "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". _The Wall Street Journal_. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. **Jump up** "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "JK's OOTP interview". _Newsnight_. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". _BBC Radio 4_. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". _The Sunday Times_. p. 1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. **Jump up** Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". _The Independent_. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. **Jump up** "The Cuckoo's Calling". _Publishers Weekly_. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** "Mystery Reviews". _Library Journal_. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". _The Evening Standard_. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. **Jump up** Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. **Jump up** Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. **Jump up** Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". _The Independent_. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". _Reuters_. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. **Jump up** "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". _The Hindu_. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. **Jump up** "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". _BBC News_. 2 January 2014. **Jump up** Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". _Robert Galbraith_. Retrieved 15 March 2015. **Jump up** Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". _Hypable_. Retrieved 11 June 2015. **Jump up** Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . **Jump up** [1] September 2017. **Jump up** [2] 14 March 2017. **Jump up** Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on _Friday Night with Jonathan Ross_. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". _New York Post_. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. **Jump up** Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. **Jump up** Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. _The Guardian_. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. **Jump up** David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". _Los Angeles Times_. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. _The Daily Telegraph_. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. **Jump up** Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. **Jump up** "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". _BBC News_. Retrieved 30 October 2015. **Jump up** Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. _USA Today_. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. **Jump up** "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". _Merseyside Funding_. Retrieved 19 January 2008. **Jump up** "One Parent Families Gingerbread". _OneParentFamilies_. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. **Jump up** J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. **Jump up** Gordon's Women. _Guardian Unlimited_. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". _The Sunday Times_. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. **Jump up** _Magic_ (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). **Jump up** "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. **Jump up** Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. _JK Rowling OBE_. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. **Jump up** Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales **Jump up** Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. **Jump up** "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. **Jump up** "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. **Jump up** "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". _The Independent_. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. **Jump up** 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. **Jump up** Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. **Jump up** Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". _English PEN_. Retrieved 6 October 2016. **Jump up** " .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". _The Telegraph_. London. **Jump up** "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. **Jump up** Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. **Jump up** J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". _The Times_. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. **Jump up** Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". _The Independent_. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. **Jump up** Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". _The Guardian_. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. **Jump up** "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". _Twitlong_. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. **Jump up** JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". _mtv_. Retrieved 18 October 2007. **Jump up** Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". _The Washington Post_. Retrieved 17 June 2007. **Jump up** Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. _The American Prospect_. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. **Jump up** Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". _Vancouver Sun_. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Leaky Cauldron_. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. **Jump up** Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 November2010. **Jump up** "Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. **Jump up** Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". _El País_ (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. **Jump up** Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. **Jump up** Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". _Front Row_. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. **Jump up** Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. **Jump up** Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". _The Times_. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. **Jump up** Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. **Jump up** _David Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited_ [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). **Jump up** Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". _The Scotsman_. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 19 March 2014. **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. **Jump up** O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. **Jump up** Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. **Jump up** Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". _The Hollywood Reporter_. Retrieved 19 March2014. **Jump up** "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." **Jump up** Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. **Jump up** Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". _Toronto Star_. Retrieved 12 October 2007. **Jump up** Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". _New York Times_. Retrieved 8 August 2010. **Jump up** Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". _The Daily Telegraph_. Retrieved 5 May 2010. **Jump up** David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". _digital spy_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". _University of Aberdeen_. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". _The Harvard Crimson_. Retrieved 6 June 2008. **Jump up** "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". _Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh_. RCPE. **Jump up** "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. **Jump up** "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". _Access Hollywood_. **Jump up** Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 2017-08-05. **Jump up** "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. **Jump up** "No. 61962". _The London Gazette_ (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. **Jump up** Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 7 May 2014. **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. **Jump up** Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links

Find more about **J. K. Rowling** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Media from Commons

Quotations from Wikiquote

Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for _The Telegraph_ Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)

[show]

v

t

e

Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel

[show]

v

t

e

2011–2012 News Corporation scandal

 **United Kingdom portal** **Books portal** **Harry Potter portal** **Children's literature portal** **Literature portal** **Biography portal**

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 116796842

LCCN: n97108433

ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X

GND: 122340469

SELIBR: 88158

SUDOC: 050222937

BNF: cb135200136 (data)

BIBSYS: 14011193

MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b

NLA: 35627515

NDL: 00765052

NKC: jo20000071115

BNE: XX972935

CiNii: DA12381535

IATH: w6640xnr

Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource

Languages አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া Asturianu Azərbaycanca বাংলা Bân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ ქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar मैथिली Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी მარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands नेपाली 日本語 Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் Татарча/tatarça తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська اردو Vèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文 Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"

Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'

Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'


	56. Chapter 56

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	57. Chapter 57

I dont own shit

One day, HArry said," Ha i have the longest page. LOLOLOL"

Hermoine said, Its not how long that matters, its how you use it."

Harry potter said, "Huh?'

Hermione said," Actually theres more. According to wiikippedia,

Lord Voldemort

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Voldemort" redirects here. For the software project, see_ _Voldemort (distributed data store)_ _._

 _"He Who Cannot Be Named" redirects here. For the member of the Dwarves, see_ _Dwarves (band)_ _. For Him Who Is Not to be Named, see_ _Hastur_ _._

Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle

 _Harry Potter_ character

Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort in  
 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_.

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Ralph Fiennes, as the Dark Lord finally resurrected from HP4 to the end of the film series in _HP7 – Part 2_  
Frank Dillane, as a fifteen-year-old in _HP6_  
Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, as an eleven-year-old in _HP6_  
Christian Coulson, as a sixteen-year-old in _HP2_  
Ian Hart, voice in _HP1_  
Richard Bremmer, non-faced in _HP1_  
Eddie Izzard, _The Lego Batman Movie_

House

Slytherin

 **Lord Voldemort** (/ˈvoʊldəmɔːr/,[1][2] or /ˈvoʊldəmɔːrt/ in the films; born **Tom Marvolo Riddle** ) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in J. K. Rowling's series of _Harry Potter_ novels. Voldemort first appeared in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , which was released in 1997. Voldemort appears either in person or in flashbacks in each book and its film adaptation in the series, except the third, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , where he is only mentioned.

Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Nearly every witch or wizard dares not utter his unmentionable name, and refers to him instead with such expressions as " **You-Know-Who** ", " **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** " or " **the Dark Lord** ". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin,[3] one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler.

According to Rowling, the 't' in "Voldemort" is silent,[1] as it is in the French word for death, _"_ _mort_ _"_.[2] Jim Dale pronounced it so in the first four US audiobooks, yet the characters in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ pronounced the "t"—after which Dale changed his audiobook pronunciation accordingly.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

5Family

5.1Family tree

5.2Riddle family

5.3Gaunt family

6Reception

7In popular culture

8References

9External links

Character development

In a 2001 interview, Rowling said Voldemort was invented as a nemesis for Harry Potter (the protagonist of the novels), and she intentionally did not flesh out Voldemort's backstory at first. "The basic idea [was that Harry] didn't know he was a wizard ... And so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was. ... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him. ... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And—so—but for some mysterious reason the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard, who has been in hiding ever since."[4]

In the second book, Rowling establishes that Voldemort hates non-pure-blood wizards, despite being a half-blood himself. In a 2000 interview with the BBC, Rowling described Voldemort as a self-hating bully: "Well I think it is often the case that the biggest bullies take what they know to be their own defects, as they see it, and they put them right on someone else and then they try and destroy the other and that's what Voldemort does."[5] In the same year, Rowling became more precise about Voldemort. She began to link him to real-life tyrants, describing him as "a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering".[6] In 2004, though, Rowling said that she did not base Voldemort on any real person.[7]In 2006, Rowling told an interviewer that Voldemort at his core has a human fear: the fear of death. She said: "Voldemort's fear is death, ignominious death. I mean, he regards death itself as ignominious. He thinks that it's a shameful human weakness, as you know. His worst fear is death."[8]

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes that Voldemort is so feared in the wizarding world that it is considered dangerous even to speak his name. Most characters in the novels refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" rather than say his name aloud. In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , a Taboo is placed upon the name, such that Voldemort or his followers may trace anyone who utters it. By this means, his followers eventually find and capture Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In the second book, Rowling reveals that _I am Lord Voldemort_ is an anagram of the character's birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to the author, Voldemort's name is an invented word.[9] Some literary analysts have considered possible meanings in the name: Philip Nel states that _Voldemort_ is derived from the French for "flight of death",[10] and in a 2002 paper, Nilsen and Nilsen suggest that readers get a "creepy feeling" from the name Voldemort, because of the French word "mort" ("death") within it and that word's association with cognate English words derived from the Latin _mors._ [11]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Voldemort makes his debut in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. In this story, Rowling introduces him as the Dark Lord who murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, but as a result of his mother's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for him, baby Harry survives when Voldemort tries to murder him with a Killing Curse. Voldemort is disembodied, and Harry carries a mysterious scar on his forehead as a result. In the book, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to regain his dissolved body by stealing the titular Philosopher's Stone. To achieve his objective, Voldemort uses Professor Quirrell's aid by latching onto the back of Quirrell's head. However, at the climax of the book, Harry manages to prevent Voldemort from stealing the stone.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second instalment, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling introduces Tom Marvolo Riddle, a manifestation of a teenage Voldemort that resides inside a magical diary found by Ginny Weasley. In this book, Ginny is written as a shy girl with a crush on Harry. Feeling anxious and lonely, she begins to write into the diary and shares her deepest fears with the sympathetic Tom. However, at the climax of the story, when Riddle rearranges the letters in his name to write "I am Lord Voldemort", Riddle is revealed as a magical manifestation of the boy who would later grow up to become the Dark Lord. Riddle states he has grown strong on Ginny's fears and eventually possesses her, using her as a pawn to unlock the Chamber of Secrets, whence a basilisk is set free and petrifies several Hogwarts students. Harry defeats the manifestation of Riddle from the diary and the basilisk.[12] In _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Albus Dumbledore reveals to Harry that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Voldemort does not appear in the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , either in person or as a magical manifestation. He is, however, heard when Harry passes out from the harsh effects of a Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._ [13] Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth instalment of the series, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort appears at the start and the climax of the book. Rowling lets many seemingly unrelated plot elements fall into order. It is revealed that Voldemort's minion Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Hogwarts professor Mad-Eye Moody, has manipulated the events of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's favour. Voldemort's goal is to teleport Harry under Dumbledore's watch as a reluctant participant to the Little Hangletongraveyard, where the Riddle family is buried.[14] Harry is captured and, after Pettigrew uses Harry's blood to fulfil a gruesome magical ritual, Voldemort regains his body and is restored to his full power.[15] For the first time in the series, Rowling describes his appearance: "tall and skeletally thin", with a face "whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils".[14] Rowling writes that his "hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness".[14] It was revealed that, while in Albania, Pettigrew had captured the Ministry of Magic official Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured for information about the Ministry.[16] After they learned that Barty Crouch Jr, a faithful Death Eater, had been smuggled out of Azkaban and was privately confined at his father's house, they killed her. With Pettigrew's help, Voldemort creates a small, rudimentary body, corporeal enough to travel and perform magic, and formulated a plan to restore his own body by capturing Harry. A portion of the plan had been overheard by Frank Bryce, a gardener, whom Voldemort then killed.[16] Voldemort then completes his plan and returns to life in his full body as a result of the ritual with Harry's blood. He then summons his Death Eaters to the graveyard to witness the death of Harry as he challenges Harry to a duel. However, when Voldemort duels Harry, their wands become magically locked together due to the twin Phoenix feather cores of the wands. Because of a phenomenon later revealed as Priori Incantatem, ghost-like manifestations of Voldemort's most recent victims (including Harry's parents) then appear and distract Voldemort, allowing Harry just enough time to escape via Portkey with the body of fellow-student, Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Voldemort appears at the climax of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , having again plotted against Harry.[18] In this book, Harry goes through extreme emotional stress, and according to Rowling, it was necessary to prove that Harry is emotionally vulnerable and thus human, in contrast to his nemesis Voldemort, who is emotionally invulnerable and thus inhuman: "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, there's a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. […] and Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down."[19] In this book, Voldemort makes liberal use of the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe that he has returned.[17] Voldemort engineers a plot to free Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters from Azkaban and then embarks on a scheme to retrieve the full record of a prophecy stored in the Department of Mysteries regarding Harry and himself. He sends a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the prophecy, where the Order of the Phoenix meets them. All but Bellatrix are captured, and Voldemort engages in a ferocious duel with Dumbledore. When Dumbledore gets the upper hand, Voldemort attempts to possess Harry but finds that he cannot; Harry is too full of that which Voldemort finds incomprehensible, and which he detests as weakness: love. Sensing that Dumbledore could win, Voldemort disapparates, but not before the Minister for Magic sees him in person, making his return to life public knowledge in the next book.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Voldemort does not appear in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , although his presence and actions are felt: he once again declares war, and begins to rise to power once more. He murders Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and begins to target members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Emmeline Vance.

Rowling uses several chapters as exposition to establish Voldemort's backstory. In a series of flashbacks, using the pensieveas a plot device, she reveals that Voldemort is the son of the witch Merope Gaunt and a muggle called Tom Riddle. Riddle abandons Merope before their child's birth, soon after which Merope dies, just hours after giving birth.[20] After living in an orphanage, young Riddle meets Dumbledore, who tells him he is a wizard and arranges for him to attend Hogwarts.[21] Riddle is outwardly a model student, but is in reality a psychopath who takes sadistic pleasure in using his powers to harm and control people. He eventually murders his father and grandparents as revenge for abandoning him.[22] The book also discusses Riddle's hatred of "Muggles", his obsession with Horcruxes, and his desire to split his soul to achieve immortality.[23]Rowling stated Voldemort's conception under the influence of a love potion symbolises the prejudicial circumstances under which he was brought into the world.[24]

In the main plot of the book, Voldemort's next step is to engineer an assault on Hogwarts, and to attack Dumbledore. This is accomplished by Draco Malfoy, who arranges transportation of Death Eaters into Hogwarts by a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, which bypass the extensive protective enchantments placed around the school.[25] The cabinets allow Voldemort's Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, where battle commences and Dumbledore is cornered. Hogwarts professor (and re-doubled agent) Severus Snape uses the Killing Curse against Dumbledore when Draco could not force himself to do so.[25]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _Further information:_ _Deathly Hallows (objects)_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.[26] Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards.[26] After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem),[27] he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker.[28] His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb.

Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes.[29] Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore.[30] He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.[31] When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand.[31] However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry's body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him.[32]

Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost.[33]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , it is revealed that Bellatrix gave birth to Voldemort's daughter Delphi in Malfoy Manorbefore the Battle of Hogwarts. Twenty-two years later, Delphi poses as Cedric's cousin and manipulates Harry and Ginny's second son Albus Severus Potter, his friend, Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy into stealing a prototype Time Turner with which she hopes to resurrect her father. Using the Time Turner, Scorpius accidentally creates an alternative timeline where Voldemort killed Harry at the battle and now rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to achieve this future, Delphi travels to Godric's Hollow on the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents, hoping to avert the prophecy that led to her father's downfall. After receiving a message from his son, Harry, together with Ron, Hermione and Draco (who by now has become friends with Harry after they join forces to save their respective sons) transfigures himself into Voldemort so that he can distract Delphi, allowing them to overpower her. The real Voldemort kills Harry's parents as prophesied, and Delphi is sent to Azkaban.

Portrayals within films

Young Tom in his fifth year at Hogwarts as played by Christian Coulson in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Voldemort appears in seven _Harry Potter_ films, namely _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. Several actors have portrayed him in his varying incarnations and ages.

In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer,[34] though his face is never seen. His next appearance would be in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson).

Ralph Fiennes portrays Voldemort from _Goblet of Fire_ to _Deathly Hallows Part 2_.

In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. Unlike in the book, his pupils are not cat-like and his eyes are blue, because producer David Heyman felt that his evil would not be able to be seen and would not fill the audience with fear (his eyes do briefly take on a snake-like appearance when he opens them after turning human, but quickly turn normal). As in the book, the film version of Voldemort has snake-like slit nostrils with the flesh of his nose significantly pressed back. Ralph Fiennes' nose was not covered in makeup on the set, but was digitally removed in post-production. In this first appearance, Voldemort also has a forked tongue, but this element was removed for the subsequent films.

Fiennes stated that he had two weeks to shoot the climactic showdown scene where he is gloating over a terrified Harry, played by Daniel Radcliffe. Fiennes said with a chuckle: "I have no doubt children will be afraid of me now if they weren't before." In preparation, he read the novel _Goblet of Fire_ , but jokingly conceded: "I was only interested in my scene, and I had to go through thousands and thousands of other scenes which I did, dutifully, until I got to my scene and I read it many, many, many, many, many times and that was my research."[35] Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [36] and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ and _Part 2_.

Fiennes's nephew, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, portrayed Tom Riddle as a child in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time filming arrived Christian Coulson was 29, and not considered suitable to return as the adolescent Riddle. Thomas James Longley was originally scheduled to take over the role, but last minute renegotiations saw Frank Dillane cast instead.[37][38]

Characterisation Outward appearance

After he regains his body in the fourth book, Rowling describes Voldemort as having pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers.[14] As mentioned in the first chapter of the seventh book, he also has no hair or lips. Earlier in life, as seen through flashbacks contained in the second and sixth books, Tom Marvolo Riddle was handsome[21] and tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could charm many people with his looks. The transformation into his monstrous state is believed to have been the result of creating his Horcruxes and becoming less human as he continued to divide his soul.[23] In the films, Voldemort's eyes are blue with round pupils.

Personality

Rowling described Voldemort as "the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years".[4] She elaborated that he is a "raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering", and whose only ambition in life is to become all-powerful and immortal. He is also a sadist who hurts and murders people—especially Muggles—just for pleasure. He has no conscience, feels no remorse, and does not recognise the worth and humanity of anybody except himself.[39] He feels no need for human companionship or friendship, and cannot comprehend love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Voldemort". Rowling also stated that Voldemort is "incredibly power hungry. Racist, really",[40] and that if Voldemort were to look into the Mirror of Erised, he would see "Himself, all-powerful and eternal. That's what he wants."[41]

Rowling also stated that Voldemort's conception by influence of Amortentia—a love potion administered by his mother, a witch named Merope Gaunt, to the Muggle Tom Riddle—is related to his inability to understand love; it is "a symbolic way of showing that he came from a loveless union—but of course, everything would have changed if Merope had survived and raised him herself and loved him. The enchantment under which Tom Riddle fathered Voldemort is important because it shows coercion, and there can't be many more prejudicial ways to enter the world than as the result of such a union".[24]

Like most archetypical villains, Voldemort's arrogance leads to his downfall. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. However, while he had many traits of a megalomaniac, he did not have all, as one common trait associated with megalomania and narcissists was shifting blame. Voldemort admitted he paid an expensive price in attacking the parents of Harry Potter, and carefully studied what went wrong when reorganizing his Death Eaters, ultimately placing the blame upon himself. According to Rowling, his Boggart would be his own corpse.[42]Rowling also said that the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry accepts mortality, and thus Harry is in the end stronger than his nemesis.[24]

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Rowling establishes Voldemort as an extremely powerful, intelligent, and ruthless Dark Wizard. He is known as one of the greatest Legilimens in the world and a highly accomplished Occlumens; he can read minds and shield his own from penetration. Besides Dumbledore, he is also the only wizard ever known to be able to apparate silently.[ _citation needed_ ]Voldemort was also said to fear one wizard alone, Dumbledore.

In the final book, Voldemort flies unsupported, something that amazes those who see it.[27] Voldemort, like his ancestral family, the Gaunts, is a Parselmouth, meaning he can converse with serpents. This skill was inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family speak Parseltongue among themselves. This highly unusual trait may be preserved through inbreeding, a practice employed by the Gaunt Family to maintain their blood's purity. When Voldemort attempts to kill Harry his ability to speak Parseltongue is passed to Harry through the small bit of the former's soul. After that bit of soul is destroyed, Harry loses this ability.[43] In a flashback in the sixth novel, Voldemort boasts to Dumbledore during a job interview that he has "pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever before".[44] Dumbledore states that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive[45] and that even Dumbledore's most powerful protective spells and charms would likely be insufficient if Voldemort returned to full power. Dumbledore also said that Voldemort was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.[12] Although Voldemort remains highly accomplished and prodigious in skill, he is enormously lacking and highly inept in the most powerful magic, love. This inability to love and trust others proves to be Voldemort's greatest weakness in the series. Voldemort initially voices scepticism that his own magic might not be the most powerful,[44] but upon returning to power, he admits to his Death Eaters that he had overlooked the ancient and powerful magic which Lily Potter invoked and that would protect Harry from harm.[46]

On her website, Rowling wrote that Voldemort's wand is made of yew, whose sap is poisonous and which symbolises death. It forms a deliberate contrast to Harry's wand, which is made of holly, which she chose because holly is alleged to repel evil.[47]

Rowling establishes in the books that Voldemort is magically connected to Harry via Harry's forehead scar. He disembodies himself when his Killing Curse targeting Harry rebounds on him, leaving the scar on Harry's forehead. In the books, and to a lesser extent in the films, Harry's scar serves as an indicator of Voldemort's presence: it burns when the Dark Lord is near or when Voldemort is feeling murderous or exultant. According to Rowling, by attacking Harry when he was a baby Voldemort gave him "tools [that] no other wizard possessed—the scar and the ability it conferred, a magical window into Voldemort's mind".[48]

Family Family tree

 _Note: The names 'Thomas' and 'Mary' Riddle are taken from the films, and Delphini appears only in the_ Cursed Child _play. The Potter Family is not shown._

[show]Voldemort family tree

Riddle family

The **Riddle family** , an old gentry family, consisted of old Thomas and Mary Riddle and their son, Tom Riddle, Esq. They owned over half of the valley that the town of Little Hangleton lay in, and Thomas was the most prominent inhabitant of that town. They lived in a large house with fine gardens, but were unpopular amongst the local residents due to their snobbish attitudes. Tom, apparently the only child of Thomas and Mary, indulged in the typical pursuits of the upper class in the first half of the twentieth century, socialising with attractive women of his class, riding horses, and enjoying his status in the town.

Rowling revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ that young Merope Gaunt made efforts to get as close to Tom as she could, peering at him through the windows and bushes at every opportunity. Morfin noticed his sister's affection for Tom, and hexed him as he rode by, covering him in hives. This breach of wizarding law, and the ensuing violent struggle with Ministry of Magic officials, led to Marvolo and Morfin being imprisoned in Azkaban. As surmised by Dumbledore, once Merope was alone and no longer dominated by her father, she could make her move for Tom. She offered Tom a drink laced with a love potion as he rode by one day without his attractive companion, Cecilia. He became infatuated with Merope and they eloped. Within three months of the marriage, Merope became pregnant. Merope decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, having come to the belief such enchantment of a man was tantamount to slavery. She also revealed her witch status to Tom, believing either that he had fallen in love with her on his own or he would at least stay for their unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom quickly left his pregnant wife and went home to his parents, claiming to have been "hoodwinked" and tricked into marrying Merope.[20] Tom Marvolo Riddle, their son, was born on 31 December 1926[49] and was left to grow up in an orphanage, as Merope had died soon after giving birth.

Readers first learn about the doom of the Riddles in the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tom Riddle, Esq. and his parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Riddles' gardener Frank Bryce was blamed for the murders in the Muggle world,[16] though he was never charged or tried, while in the wizarding world Morfin Gaunt was framed for them[22] and died in Azkaban prison.

In the film adaptation of _The Goblet of Fire_ , Voldemort's grandparents were given the names Thomas and Mary Riddle.

Gaunt family

Most of the exposition of the **House of Gaunt's** background occurs in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , through the medium of Dumbledore's Pensieve. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential family, and are the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages intended to preserve the pureblood line had reduced them to poverty and squalor, as shown in the Pensieve's "memory" that Harry and Dumbledore witnessed. Like Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts spoke Parseltongue. At the time of the story, the Gaunts owned hardly any assets save for a ramshackle shanty in Little Hangleton, which stood in a thicket in a valley opposite the Riddle House. Like the Riddles, the Gaunts were also unpopular with the local residents, but for the opposite reason; their squalor was looked down upon and the vicious behavior of the Gaunt men earned them a reputation for being vulgar and intimidating.[20]

 **Marvolo** Gaunt was the last Gaunt family patriarch. He was sentenced to a short term in Azkaban for his and his son's assault upon a Ministry of Magic official; this affected his health and he died soon after returning home. His signet ring passed to his son, **Morfin** Gaunt, who was convicted of assaulting a Muggle, and later died in Azkaban, convicted this time as a party to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr and Riddle's parents by his nephew.[22] The real culprit was discovered much later by Dumbledore, who visited Morfin in Azkaban to gather information about Voldemort. After Dumbledore successfully extracted Morfin's memory of his encounter with his nephew, he tried to use the evidence to have Morfin released, but Morfin died before the decision could be made. Morfin being the last male Gaunt, the House of Gaunt ended with his death.

 **Merope** Gaunt /mɛˈroʊpiː/ was the daughter of Marvolo, sister of Morfin. Harry's first impression of her was that she looked "like the most defeated person he had ever seen", probably because she lived in raggedness, squalor, and abuse. She married Tom Riddle Sr and became pregnant within three months of the wedding.[20] It is suggested that she tricked her husband into loving her by using a love potion, but when she became pregnant, she chose to stop administering the potion. It is implied that Merope had grown tired of living the lie and thought that her husband might have grown to love her, or that he might have stayed for the sake of their unborn child; however, he left her. Desperate, Merope wandered through the streets of London. The only thing she had left was the heavy gold locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of her family's most treasured items, which she sold for a small amount. When she was due to give birth, she stumbled into a Muggleorphanage, where she gave birth to her only son, **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. She died within the next hour.

 **Gormlaith** Gaunt was a 17th-century descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and like Salazar, a Parselmouth. Her wand was that which once belonged to Salazar himself. Educated at Hogwarts, Gormlaith lived in Ireland in the early 1600s. In about 1608, Gormlaith killed her estranged unnamed sister, and her sister's husband, William Sayre (a descendant of the Irish witch Morrigan), and kidnapped their five-year-old daughter, Isolt Sayre, raising her in the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or "Hag's Glen", because she felt that her parents' association with Muggles would badly influence Islot. Fanatical and cruel, Gormlaith used Dark magic to isolate Islot from others, forbade her a wand, and did not allow her to attend Hogwarts as she herself had, disgusted that it was now filled with Muggle-borns. After twelve years with Gormlaith, Islot stole Gormlaith's wand and fled to the Colonies and settled in Massachusetts, where she founded the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Gormlaith learned of the school, she pursued her niece in Massachusetts, where she was killed by Isolt's friend, William the Pukwudgie, with a venom-tipped arrow.[50]

The Gaunts, including Voldemort, are distantly related to Harry because they are descendants of the Peverell brothers.[51]

Reception

Several people have drawn a parallel between Voldemort and some politicians. Rowling has admitted that Voldemort was "a sort of" Adolf Hitler, and that there is some parallel with Nazism in her books.[52][53] Rowling also compared Voldemort with Joseph Stalin, with whom he shares several traits, including that of renouncing his family name in favour of one which would invoke fear and strength.[54] Alfonso Cuarón, director of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ compared Voldemort with George W. Bush and Saddam Hussein, as the two of them "...have selfish interests and are very much in love with power. Also, a disregard for the environment. A love for manipulating people."[55] Andrew Slack and the Harry Potter Alliance compare media consolidation in the U.S. to Voldemort's regime in _Deathly Hallows_ and its control over the _Daily Prophet_ and other media saying that "Once Voldemort took over every form of media in the wizarding world, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix formed an independent media movement called 'Potterwatch'. Now the HP Alliance and Wizard Rock have come together to fight for a Potterwatch movement in the real world to fight back against Big VoldeMedia from further pushing out local and foreign news, minority representation, and the right to a Free Press."[56] Julia Turner from _Slate Magazine_ also noted similarities between the events of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the current War on Terror. She said that Voldemort takes up terrorism by destroying bridges, murdering innocents, and forcing children to kill their elders.[57]

Voldemort has also been compared with other characters within fiction, for example Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_ ; they are, during the time when the main plot takes place, seeking to recover their lost power after having been considered dead or at least no longer a threat, and are also so feared that they are sometimes unnamed.[58]

IGN listed Voldemort as their seventh favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him "truly frightening".[59]

In 2014, ranked him #7 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list, while they ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter Villains" and "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" lists two years later.

In popular culture

Several campaigns have used Voldemort to compare his evilness to the influence of politicians, large media and corporations. "Lord Voldemort" is a nickname sometimes used for Peter Mandelson.[60] Voldemort is also a recurring theme among wizard rock bands. _Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!_ is the second album from Harry and the Potters, and the character is mentioned in songs such as "The Dark Lord Lament" and "Flesh, Blood, and Bone".

Voldemort has been parodied in various venues. In _The Simpsons_ 13th season's premiere, "Treehouse of Horror XII", Montgomery Burns appears as Lord Montymort.[61] A parody of Voldemort appears in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ as Lord Moldybutt, an enemy of Nigel Planter (a parody of Harry).[62] Voldemort also appears in the _Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega. One of the episodes including him was the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube.[63]

In _Time_ , Lon Tweeten shows with _Continuing the Magic_ possible future book covers laced with pop culture references. One of them, the "Dark Lord of the Dance", shows Voldemort teaming up with Harry on Broadway.[64] In the _MAD Magazine_ parodies of the films, the character is called Lord Druckermort, a backwards reference to the magazine's longtime caricaturist Mort Drucker. In Alan Moore's _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ , a young Tom Marvolo Riddle (introduced as "Tom", whose middle name is a "marvel" and last name is a "conundrum") appears, and becomes the new avatar of Oliver Haddo at the story's conclusion.[65] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Voldemort is played by actor Joe Walker.

Voldemort also appeared in the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London as an inflatable representation of children's literature villains, alongside The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Cruella de Vil.[66]

Outside of the _Harry Potter_ video games, Voldemort is also playable in _Lego Dimensions_ , with archive audio of Ralph Fiennes's portrayal in the films used for his voiceovers. Voldemort also appears in _The Lego Batman Movie_ voiced by Eddie Izzard as one of the prisoners in the Phantom Zone that the Joker recruits to take over Gotham City.

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Enchanted with Potter Literature: Fans line up for hours to get their books signed". _The Orange County Register_. Santa Ana, CA. 26 October 1999. Retrieved 28 December2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ HPL: Lord Voldemort: Quick facts

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.[ _page needed_ ]; Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling talks about Book Four". cBBC Newsround. 8 July 2000.

 **Jump up** Jensen, Jeff. (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004.

 **Jump up** Anelli, Melissa & Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two". The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio).

 **Jump up** Nel, Philip (2001). Continuum International Publishing Group, ed. _J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide_ (illustrated ed.). p. 16. ISBN 0-8264-5232-9.

 **Jump up** Alleen Pace Nilsen; Don L.F. Nilsen (November 2002). "Lessons in the teaching of vocabulary from September 11 and Harry Potter" (PDF). _Journal of Adolescent & Adult Literacy_. **46** (3): 254–260.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (1998). "The Heir of Slytherin". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1999). "Professor Trelawney's Prediction". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ [HP4], chapters 32 to 35

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Riddle House". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Parting of the Ways". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). "Beyond the Veil". _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.

 **Jump up** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the originalon 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The House of Gaunt". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "A Sluggish Memory". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Horcruxes". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ ""J." K. rowling web chat transcript". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "The Lightning-Struck Tower". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.[ _page needed_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Seven Potters". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Thief". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Battle of Hogwarts". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Elder Wand". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Forest Again". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2007). "The Flaw in the Plan". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 31 October 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** "Credit Confusion". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 7 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Fischer, Paul. "Ralph Fiennes for "White Countess" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"". Retrieved 7 January2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Warner Bros. 2 August 2006. Retrieved 23 December 2006.

 **Jump up** "Thomas James Longley". Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Trivia". _Dark Horizons_. 15 July 2009. Archived from the original on 5 July 2009. Retrieved 25 October 2011.

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (7 September 2000). "Fire Storm". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 20 April 2008.

 **Jump up** _A Good Scare_. _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 14 January 2008. Retrieved 3 November2008.

 **Jump up** "What Jo says about...Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle". Retrieved 3 November 2008.

 **Jump up** ""Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron". 16 July 2005.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling web chat transcript". 30 July 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Rowling, J. K. (2005). "Lord Voldemort's Request". _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2000). "The Death Eaters". _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** " F.A.Q". Archived from the original on 5 February 2012.

 **Jump up** F.A.Q Archived 14 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (June 28, 2016). "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Pottermore.

 **Jump up** "TIME Person of The Year Runner-up: J.K. Rowling". _Time_. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 6 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore!". _Entertainment Weekly - PopWatch Blog_. Retrieved 8 July 2014.

 **Jump up** New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows" – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up**

Pierce, Nev. Reel Life, 28 July 2003 BBC

Carla Power & Devin Gordon (4 August 2003). "Caution:Wizard at Work". _Newsweek magazine_. Retrieved 1 May 2009.

 **Jump up**

Steel, Sharon (20 December 2007). "Challenging Voldemedia". _The Boston Phoenix_

Slack, Andrew (25 May 2011). "Harry Potter Fans and the Fight Against 'VoldeMedia'". The Huffington Post.

 **Jump up** Turner, Julia When Harry Met Osama; Terrorism comes to Hogwarts, 20 July 2005

 **Jump up** Monroe, Caroline. "How Much Was Rowling Inspired by Tolkien?". GreenBooks. . Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** _Daily Telegraph_ page 23, 20 December 2008.

 **Jump up** "Treehouse of Horror XII" episode capsule at The Simpsons Archive Archived 15 July 2007 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Weird Al Yankovic Biography (1959–)". . . Retrieved 10 June 2007.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Lon Tweeten (2007). "Continuing the Magic" (PDF). _Time_. Retrieved 11 May 2010.

 **Jump up** _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1969_ by Alan Mooreand Kevin O'Neill (July 2011)

Brooks, Xan (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics opening ceremony – as it happened". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 28 July 2012.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Tom Riddle on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Lord Voldemort at Harry Potter Lexicon

Wikiquote has quotations related to: _**Lord Voldemort**_

[show]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Categories:

Fictional English people

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional mass murderers

Fictional orphans

Literary villains

Fictional lords and ladies

Fictional gentry

Psychopathy in fiction

Fictional patricides

Fictional torturers

Revived fictional characters

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 03:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	58. Chapter 58

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	59. Chapter 59

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

ONe day, Ron said,"But Hermione, that was a franchise. THats not us in person."

Hermione said,"Oh well ther are pages about us. For example, According to wikipedia,

Harry Potter (character)

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Harry Potter

 _Harry Potter_ character

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Daniel Radcliffe (films)  
Jamie Parker (play)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Family

James Potter (father)  
Lily Potter (mother)

Spouse(s)

Ginny Weasley

Children

James Potter (son)  
Albus Potter (son)  
Lily Potter (daughter)

Relatives

Petunia Dursley (aunt)  
Vernon Dursley (uncle)  
Dudley Dursley (cousin)

 **Harry James Potter** is the title character and protagonist of J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. The majority of the books' plot covers seven years in the life of the orphan Potter, who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. Thus, he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to practise magic under the guidance of the kindly headmaster Albus Dumbledore and other school professors. Harry also discovers that he is already famous throughout the novel's magical community, and that his fate is tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the internationally feared Dark Wizard and murderer of his parents, Lily and James.

Contents

[hide]

1Concept and creation

2Appearances

2.1First book

2.2Second to fourth books

2.3Fifth and sixth books

2.4Final book

2.4.1Epilogue

3Film appearances

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family tree

5Reception

6In popular culture

6.1Parodies

7References

8External links

Concept and creation

According to Rowling, the idea for both the Harry Potter books and its eponymous character came while waiting for a delayed train from Manchester, England to London in 1990. She stated that her idea for "this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who didn't know he was a wizard became more and more real to me".[1] While developing the ideas for her book, she also decided to make Harry an orphan who attended a boarding school called Hogwarts. She explained in a 1999 interview with _The Guardian_ : "Harry had to be an orphan—so that he's a free agent, with no fear of letting down his parents, disappointing them ... Hogwarts has to be a boarding school—half the important stuff happens at night! Then there's the security. Having a child of my own reinforces my belief that children above all want security, and that's what Hogwarts offers Harry."[2]

Her own mother's death on 30 December 1990 inspired Rowling to write Harry as a boy longing for his dead parents, his anguish becoming "much deeper, much more real" than in earlier drafts because she related to it herself.[1] In a 2000 interview with _The Guardian_ , Rowling also established that the character of Wart in T. H. White's novel _The Once and Future King_ is "Harry's spiritual ancestor."[3] Finally, she established Harry's birth date as 31 July, the same as her own. However, she maintained that Harry was not directly based on any real-life person: "he came just out of a part of me".[4]

Rowling has also maintained that Harry is a suitable real-life role model for children. "The advantage of a fictional hero or heroine is that you can know them better than you can know a living hero, many of whom you would never meet [...] if people like Harry and identify with him, I am pleased, because I think he is very likeable."[5]

Appearances First book

Harry first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in the United States as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ). Starting in 1981,[6] when Harry was just one year old, his parents, James and Lily, were murdered by the most powerful Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort (frequently called "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" by those too superstitious to use his actual name). He attempted to kill Harry too, but was unsuccessful and only left a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Voldemort's body was destroyed, but his soul was not. Harry later learns that the reason why he survived was because his mother sacrificed herself for him, and her love was something that Voldemort could not destroy.

According to Rowling, fleshing out this back story was a matter of reverse planning: "The basic idea [is that] Harry ... didn't know he was a wizard ... and so then I kind of worked backwards from that position to find out how that could be, that he wouldn't know what he was... That's... When he was one year old, the most evil wizard for hundreds and hundreds of years attempted to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry—he tried to curse him... Harry has to find out, before we find out. And for some mysterious reason, the curse didn't work on Harry. So he's left with this lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the curse rebounded upon the evil wizard who has been in hiding ever since".[7]

As a result, Harry is written as an orphan living with his only remaining family, the Dursleys, who are neglectful and abusive. On his eleventh birthday, Harry learns he is a wizard when Rubeus Hagrid arrives to tell him that he is to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he learns about the wizarding world, his parents, and his connection to the Dark Lord. When he is sorted into Gryffindor House, he becomes fast friends with classmates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and foils Voldemort's attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone. He also forms a rivalry with characters Draco Malfoy, a classmate from an elitist wizarding family, and the cold, condescending Potions master, Severus Snape, Draco's mentor and the head of Slytherin House. Both feuds continue throughout the series and are settled at the series's end (Draco's in the West End play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and Snape's on his deathbed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that Draco is based on several prototypical schoolyard bullies she encountered[8] and Snape on a sadistic teacher of hers who abused his power.[8]

Rowling has stated that the "Mirror of Erised" chapter in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ is her favourite; the mirror reflects Harry's deepest desire, namely to see his dead parents and family.[1] Her favourite funny scene is when Harry inadvertently sets a boa constrictor free from the zoo in the horrified Dursleys' presence.[8]

Second to fourth books

In the second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , Rowling pits Harry against Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's "memory" within a secret diary which has possessed Ron's younger sister Ginny. When Muggle-born students are suddenly being Petrified, many suspect that Harry may be behind the attacks, further alienating him from his peers. Furthermore, Harry begins to doubt his worthiness for House of Gryffindor, particularly considering he discovers he shares Lord Voldemort's ability to communicate with snakes via Parseltongue. In the climax, Ginny disappears. To rescue her, Harry battles Riddle and the monster he controls that is hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. To defeat the monster, Harry summons the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat supplied by Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes. In doing so, Dumbledore later restores Harry's self-esteem by explaining that feat is clear proof of his worthiness of his present house. In the third book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Rowling uses a time travel premise. Harry learns that his parents were betrayed to Voldemort by their friend Peter Pettigrew, who framed Harry's godfather Sirius Black for the crimes, condemning him to Azkaban, the wizard prison. When Sirius escapes to find Harry, Harry and Hermione use a Time Turner to save him and a hippogriff named Buckbeak. When Pettigrew escapes, an innocent Sirius becomes a hunted fugitive once again. Harry learns how to create a Patronus which takes the form of a stag, the same as his late father's.

In the previous books, Harry is written as a child, but Rowling states that in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , "Harry's horizons are literally and metaphorically widening as he grows older."[9] Harry's developing maturity becomes apparent when he becomes romantically interested in Cho Chang, a student in Ravenclaw house. Tension mounts, however, when Harry is mysteriously chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the dangerous Triwizard Tournament, even though another Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, has already been selected.

Voldemort uses the Tournament for an elaborate scheme to lure Harry into a deadly trap. During the Tournament's final challenge, Harry and Cedric are transported to a graveyard, using a portkey, where Cedric is killed by Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort, aided by Pettigrew, uses Harry's blood in a gruesome ritual to resurrect his body. When Harry duels Voldemort, their wands' magical streams connect, forcing the spirit echoes of Voldemort's victims, including Cedric and James and Lily Potter, to be expelled from his wand. The spirits briefly protect Harry as he escapes to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. For Rowling, this scene is important because it shows Harry's bravery, and by retrieving Cedric's corpse, he demonstrates selflessness and compassion. Says Rowling, "He wants to save Cedric's parents additional pain." She added that preventing Cedric's body from falling into Voldemort's hands is based on the classic scene in the _Iliad_ where Achilles retrieves the body of his best friend Patroclus from the hands of Hector. Rowling also mentioned that book four rounds off an era in Harry's life, and the remaining three books are another,[9] "He's no longer protected. He's been very protected until now. But he's very young to have that experience. Most of us don't get that until a bit later in life. He's only just coming up to 15 and that's it now."[10]

Fifth and sixth books

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the Ministry of Magic has been waging a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore, disputing their claims that Voldemort has returned. Harry is made to look like an attention-seeking liar, and Dumbledore a trouble-maker. A new character is introduced when the Ministry of Magic appoints Dolores Umbridge as the latest Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor (and Ministry spy). Because the paranoid Ministry suspects that Dumbledore is building a wizard army to overthrow them, Umbridge refuses to teach students real defensive magic. She gradually gains more power, eventually ousting Dumbledore and seizing control of the school. As a result, Harry's increasingly angry and erratic behaviour nearly estranges him from Ron and Hermione.

Rowling says she put Harry through extreme emotional stress to show his emotional vulnerability and humanity—a contrast to his nemesis, Voldemort. "[Harry is] a very _human_ hero, and this is, obviously, a contrast, between him, as a very human hero, and Voldemort, who has deliberately _de_ humanised himself. And Harry, therefore, did have to reach a point where he did almost break down, and say he _didn't_ want to play any more, he _didn't_ want to be the hero any more – and he'd lost too much. And he didn't want to lose anything else. So that – _Phoenix_ was the point at which I decided he would have his breakdown."[11]

At Hermione's urging, Harry forms a secret student organisation called Dumbledore's Army to teach more meaningful defence against the dark arts as Professor Umbridge is making them read off a textbook. Their plan is thwarted, however, when a Dumbledore's Army member, Marietta Edgecombe, betrays them and informs Umbridge about the D.A., causing Dumbledore to be ousted as Headmaster. Harry suffers another emotional blow, when his beloved godfather, Sirius, is killed during a duel with Sirius' cousin, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, at the Department of Mysteries, but Harry ultimately defeats Voldemort's plan to steal an important prophecy. Rowling stated: "And now he [Harry] will rise from the ashes strengthened."[11] A side plot of _Order of the Phoenix_ involves Harry's romance with Cho Chang, but the relationship quickly unravels. Says Rowling: "They were never going to be happy, it was better that it ended early!"[12]

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ Harry enters a tumultuous puberty that, Rowling says, is based on her and her younger sister's own difficult teenage years.[13] Rowling also made an intimate statement about Harry's personal life: "Because of the demands of the adventure that Harry is following, he has had less sexual experience than boys of his age might have had."[14] This inexperience with romance was a factor in Harry's failed relationship with Cho. Now his thoughts concern Ginny, and a vital plot point in the last chapter includes Harry ending their budding romance to protect her from Voldemort.

A new character appears when former Hogwarts Potions master Horace Slughorn replaces Snape, who assumes the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Harry suddenly excels in Potions, using an old textbook once belonging to a talented student known only as "The Half-Blood Prince." The book contains many handwritten notes, revisions, and new spells; Hermione, however, believes Harry's use of it is cheating. Through private meetings with Dumbledore, Harry learns about Voldemort's orphaned youth, his rise to power, and how he splintered his soul into Horcruxes to achieve immortality. Two Horcruxes have been destroyed—the diary and a ring; and Harry and Dumbledore locate another, although it is a fake. When Death Eaters invade Hogwarts, Snape kills Dumbledore. As Snape escapes, he proclaims that he is the Half-Blood Prince (being the son of a muggle father and the pure-blood Eileen Prince). It now falls upon Harry to find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and to avenge Dumbledore's death. In a 2005 interview, Rowling stated that [after the events in the sixth book] Harry has, "taken the view that they are now at war. He does become more battle-hardened. He's now ready to go out fighting. And he's after revenge [against Voldemort and Snape]."[15]

This book also focuses on the mysterious activities of Harry's rival Draco Malfoy. Voldemort has coerced a frightened Malfoy into attempting to kill Dumbledore. During a duel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry uses the Half-Blood Prince's spell, _Sectumsempra_ _,_ on Malfoy, who suffers near-fatal injuries as a result. Harry is horrified by what he has done and also comes to feel sympathy for Draco, after learning he was forced to do Voldemort's bidding under the threat of his and his parents' deaths.

Final book

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hogwarts to complete Dumbledore's task: to search for and destroy Voldemort's remaining four Horcruxes, then find and kill the Dark Lord. The three pit themselves against Voldemort's newly formed totalitarian police state, an action that tests Harry's courage and moral character. Voldemort's seizure of the Ministry of Magic leads to discriminatory and genocidal policies against Muggle-borns, fuelled by propaganda and fear. According to J. K. Rowling, telling scenes are when Harry uses _Cruciatus Curse_ and _Imperius Curse_ , unforgivable curses for torture and mind-control, on Voldemort's servants, and also when he casts _Sectumsempra_ on Draco Malfoy during the bathroom fight in the sixth book. Each time shows a "flawed and mortal" side to Harry. However, she explains, "He is also in an extreme situation and attempting to defend somebody very good against a violent and murderous opponent."[16]

Harry experiences occasional disturbing visions of Draco being forced to perform the Death Eaters' bidding and feels "...sickened...by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort," again showing his compassion for an enemy.

Each Horcrux Harry must defeat cannot be destroyed easily. They must be destroyed with basilisk venom, Godric Gryffindor's sword, or some other destructive substance. In Book Two, Harry destroys the first horcrux, Tom Riddle's diary, with a basilisk fang, and in Book Six Dumbledore destroys the ring with Gryffindor's sword. Ron destroys Slytherin's locket with the sword, Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup with a basilisk fang, and Crabbe destroys Ravenclaw's diadem with Fiendfyre (cursed flame). Neville kills the snake Nagini with the sword, and Voldemort destroys the final accidental Horcrux: a fragment of soul embedded in Harry's scar.

Harry comes to recognise that his own single-mindedness makes him predictable to his enemies and often clouds his perceptions. When Voldemort kills Snape later in the story, Harry realises that Snape was not the traitorous murderer he believed him to be, but a tragic antihero who was loyal to Dumbledore. In Chapter 33 ('The Prince's Tale') Snape's memories reveal that he loved Harry's mother Lily, but their friendship ended over his association with future Death Eaters and his "blood purity" beliefs. When Voldemort murdered the Potters, a grieving Snape vowed to protect Lily's child, although he loathed young Harry for being James Potter's son. The memories also reveal that Snape did not murder Dumbledore, but carried out Dumbledore's prearranged plan. Dumbledore, dying from a slow-spreading curse, wanted to protect Snape's position within the Death Eaters and to spare Draco from completing Voldemort's task of murdering him.

To defeat Harry, Voldemort steals the most powerful wand ever created, the Elder Wand, from Dumbledore's tomb and twice casts the Killing Curse on Harry with it. The first attempt merely stuns Harry into a deathlike state; the murder attempt fails because Voldemort used Harry's blood in his resurrection during book four. The protection that his mother gave Harry with her sacrifice tethers Harry to life, as long as his blood and her sacrifice run in the veins of Voldemort. In the chapter "King's Cross," Dumbledore's spirit talks to Harry whilst in this deathlike state. Dumbledore informs Harry that when Voldemort disembodied himself during his failed attempt to kill Harry as a baby, Harry became an unintentional Horcrux; Harry could not kill Voldemort while the Dark Lord's soul shard remained within Harry's body. The piece of Voldemort's soul within Harry was destroyed through Voldemort's first killing curse with the Elder Wand because Harry willingly faced death, which cast a sacrificial protection on the defenders of Hogwarts.

In the book's climax, Voldemort's second Killing Curse hurled at Harry also fails and rebounds upon Voldemort, finally killing him. The spell fails because Harry, not Voldemort, had become the Elder Wand's true master and the wand could not harm its own master. Harry has each of the Hallows (the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand) at some point in the story but never unites them. However, J. K. Rowling said the difference between Harry and Voldemort is that Harry willingly accepts mortality, making him stronger than his nemesis. "The real master of Death accepts that he must die, and that there are much worse things in the world of the living." At the very end, Harry decides to leave the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb and the Resurrection Stone hidden in the forest, but he keeps the Invisibility Cloak because it had belonged to his father.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue of _Deathly Hallows,_ which is set 19 years after Voldemort's death, Harry and Ginny are a couple and have three children: James Sirius Potter, who has already been at Hogwarts for at least one year, Albus Severus Potter, who is starting his first year there, and Lily Luna Potter, who is two years away from her first year at the school.

According to Rowling, after Voldemort's defeat, Harry joins the "reshuffled" Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt's mentoring, and ends up eventually rising to become Head of said department in 2007.[17] Rowling said that his old rival Draco has a grudging gratitude towards Harry for saving his life in the final battle, but the two are not friends.[16] During the events of _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , however, Harry and Draco become friends after they join forces to save their respective sons.

Film appearances

In the eight _Harry Potter_ films screened from 2001 to 2011, Harry Potter has been portrayed by British actor Daniel Radcliffe. Radcliffe was asked to audition for the role of Harry in 2000 by producer David Heyman, while in attendance at a play titled _Stones in His Pockets_ in London.[18][19] The role has been highly lucrative for Radcliffe; as of 2015, he had an estimated wealth of $110 million and was paid a collective $53 million for the last two films.[20]

In a 2007 interview with MTV, Radcliffe stated that, for him, Harry is a classic coming of age character: "That's what the films are about for me: a loss of innocence, going from being a young kid in awe of the world around him, to someone who is more battle-hardened by the end of it."[21] He also said that for him, important factors in Harry's psyche are his survivor's guilt in regard to his dead parents and his lingering loneliness. Because of this, Radcliffe talked to a bereavement counsellor to help him prepare for the role.[21] Radcliffe was quoted as saying that he wished for Harry to die in the books, but he clarified that he "can't imagine any other way they can be concluded."[21] After reading the last book, where Harry and his friends do indeed survive and have children, Radcliffe stated he was glad about the ending and lauded Rowling for the conclusion of the story.[22] Radcliffe stated that the most repeated question he has been asked is how _Harry Potter_ has influenced his own life, to which he regularly answers it has been "fine," and that he did not feel pigeonholed by the role, but rather sees it as a huge privilege to portray Harry.[23]

Radcliffe's Harry was named the 36th greatest movie character of all time by _Empire_ _._ [24]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Throughout the series, Harry is described as having his father's perpetually untidy black hair, his mother's bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He is further described as "small and skinny for his age" with "a thin face" and "knobbly knees", and he wears round eyeglasses. In the first book, his scar is described as "the only thing Harry liked about his own appearance". When asked about the meaning behind Harry's lightning bolt scar, Rowling said, "I wanted him to be physically marked by what he has been through. It was an outward expression of what he has been through inside... It is almost like being the chosen one or the cursed one, in a sense." Rowling has also stated that Harry inherited his parents' good looks.[25] In the later part of the series Harry grows taller, and by the seventh book is said to be 'almost' the height of his father, and 'tall' by other characters.[26]

Rowling explained that Harry's image came to her when she first thought up Harry Potter, seeing him as a "scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy".[1] She also mentioned that she thinks Harry's glasses are the clue to his vulnerability.[27]

Personality

According to Rowling, Harry is strongly guided by his own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Having "very limited access to truly caring adults", Rowling said, Harry "is forced to make his own decisions from an early age on."[28] He "does make mistakes", she conceded, but in the end, he does what his conscience tells him to do. According to Rowling, one of Harry's pivotal scenes came in the fourth book when he protects his dead schoolmate Cedric Diggory's body from Voldemort, because it shows he is brave and selfless.[9]

Rowling has stated that Harry's character flaws include anger and impulsiveness; however, Harry is also innately honourable.[16][29] "He's not a cruel boy. He's competitive, and he's a fighter. He doesn't just lie down and take abuse. But he does have native integrity, which makes him a hero to me. He's a normal boy but with those qualities most of us really admire."[30] For the most part, Harry shows humility and modesty, often downplaying his achievements; though he uses a litany of his adventures as examples of his maturity early in the fifth book. However, these very same accomplishments are later employed to explain why he should lead Dumbledore's Army, at which point he asserts them as having just been luck, and denies that they make him worthy of authority. After the seventh book, Rowling commented that Harry has the ultimate character strength, which not even Voldemort possesses: the acceptance of the inevitability of death.

Magical abilities and skills

Throughout the series, Harry Potter is described as a gifted wizard apprentice. He has a particular talent for flying, which manifests itself in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ the first time he tries it, and gets him a place on a Quidditch team one year before the normal minimum joining age. He captains it in his sixth year. In his fourth year ( _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is able to confront a dragon on his broomstick.

Harry is also gifted in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which he becomes proficient due to his repeated encounters with Voldemort and various monsters. In his third year, Harry becomes able to cast the very advanced Patronus Charm, and by his fifth year he has become so talented at the subject that he is able to teach his fellow students in Dumbledore's Army, some even older than him how to defend themselves against Dark Magic. At the end of that year, he achieves an 'Outstanding' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., something that not even Hermione achieved. He is a skilled duellist, the only one of the six Dumbledore's Army members to be neither injured nor incapacitated during the battle with Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. He also fends off numerous Death Eaters during his flight to the Burrow at the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Harry also has the unusual ability to speak and understand "Parseltongue", a language associated with Dark Magic. This, it transpires, is because he harbours a piece of Voldemort's soul. He loses this ability after the part of Voldemort's soul inside him is destroyed at the end of _The Deathly Hallows_.

Possessions

Harry's parents left behind a somewhat large pile of wizard's gold, used as currency in the world of magic, in a vault in the wizarding bank, Gringotts. After Sirius' death later in the series, all of his remaining possessions are also passed along to Harry, including Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and Sirius's vast amount of gold were transferred into Harry's account at Gringotts. Rowling noted that "Harry's money never really is that important in the books, except that he can afford his books and uniforms and so on."[31]

Among the school items Harry purchases in Diagon Alley after discovering his gold inheritance is his first wand, an 11-inch-long holly and phoenix feather model that he learns is the twin of Voldemort's wand, as the feathers that both wands contain as their cores both comes from Fawkes, the phoenix that Dumbledore keeps as a pet in his office until his death in _Half-Blood Prince_.[32] Harry's wand is broken in _Deathly Hallows_. For a time, he borrows Hermione's wand, and later steals Draco's. With his defeat of Voldemort at the end of the series, he comes into the possession of the Elder Wand, but uses it only to repair his holly wand, before returning it to Dumbledore's tomb, from which Voldemort had stolen it. In the film version of _Deathly Hallows Part 2_ , Harry destroys the Elder Wand.

Harry also inherits indirectly two of his father's prized possessions. One is the Marauder's Map, given to him by interim owners Fred and George Weasley, which endows Harry with comprehensive knowledge of Hogwarts' facilities, grounds, and occupants. The other is his father's Invisibility Cloak, given to him by Dumbledore, which eventually proves Harry's descent from the Peverell family. Harry uses these tools both to aid in excursions at school and to protect those he cares about; the Invisibility Cloak, in particular, can hide two full-grown people. If three fully-grown people hide under the cloak their feet will be visible. When Harry reaches his age of maturity at seventeen, Molly Weasley gives him a pocket watch which had once belonged to her brother Fabian Prewett, as it is traditional to give a boy a watch when he turns seventeen.

Throughout the majority of the books, Harry also has a pet owl named Hedwig, used to deliver and receive messages and packages. Hedwig is killed in the seventh book, about which Rowling says: "The loss of Hedwig represented a loss of innocence and security. She has been almost like a cuddly toy to Harry at times. I know that death upset a lot of people!"[16]As a Quidditch player, Harry has owned two high-quality brooms. The first, a Nimbus Two Thousand, was procured for him by Professor Minerva Mcgonagall when Harry was added to Gryffindor's Quidditch team despite being a first-year student. This broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow during a match in Harry's third year. It was replaced by a Firebolt, an even faster (and more expensive) broom, purchased for Harry by Sirius; however, as Sirius was believed to be trying to murder Harry at the time, the broom was subjected to stringent security inspections before Harry was allowed to ride it. Harry used it throughout his Hogwarts career until it, along with Hedwig, was lost during the July escape from Privet Drive in the final book.

Harry also owns a mokeskin pouch, or small 'bag' that is used for storing items, which no one but the owner can get out. He receives this from Hagrid as a 17th birthday present. Harry uses the pouch throughout the course of _Deathly Hallows_ to keep several sentimental (yet, as he himself admits, otherwise worthless) objects such as the Marauder's Map, a shard of the magical mirror given to him by his god-father Sirius, the fake Horcrux locket that had belonged to Sirius's brother R.A.B (Regulus Arcturus Black), the Snitch bequeathed to him by Dumbledore, containing the Resurrection Stone that had previously been set into Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo Gaunt's signet ring, which Harry discovers is actually the second Hallow, a letter from his mother to Sirius with part of a photo (of him and his father, James), and eventually, his own broken wand (which Harry later repairs with the Elder Wand).

Family tree

In the novels, Harry is the only child of James and Lily Potter, orphaned as an infant. Rowling made Harry an orphan from the early drafts of her first book. She felt an orphan would be the most interesting character to write about.[2] However, after her mother's death, Rowling wrote Harry as a child longing to see his dead parents again, incorporating her own anguish into him. Harry is categorised as a "half-blood" wizard in the series, because although both his parents were magical, Lily was "Muggle-born", and James was a pure-blood.

Harry's aunt and uncle kept the truth about his parents' deaths from Harry, telling him that they had died in a car crash.[1]James Potter is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell, the third of the three original owners of the Deathly Hallows, and thus so is Harry, a realisation he makes during the course of the final book. The lineage continues at the end of the saga through his three children with Ginny: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter.

In an original piece published on the Pottermore website in September 2015, Rowling described the history of the Potter family in greater detail, beginning with the 12th-century wizard Linfred of Stinchcombe, "a locally well-beloved and eccentric man, whose nickname, 'the Potterer', became corrupted in time to 'Potter'". Lindred was the inventor of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used in the modern day, including Skele-Gro and Pepperup Potion. These successful products garnered Linfred the earnings that formed the basis of the family's wealth, which grew with the work of successive generations. Linfred's oldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch from Godric's Hollow named Iolanthe Peverell, the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell, who continued the tradition of passing down Ignotus' Invisibility Cloak through the generations. Two of Harry Potter's ancestors have sat on the Wizengamot: Ralston Potter and Henry Potter. Ralston was a member from 1612-1652, and an ardent supporter of the Statute of Secrecy. Henry Potter, known as "Harry" to his closest loved ones, was a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe, and a paternal great-grandfather of Harry Potter. Henry served on the Wizengamot from 1913 - 1921, and caused a minor controversy when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde, for prohibiting the magical community from helping Muggles waging the First World War. Henry's son, Fleamont Potter, who was given his grandmother's surname as his given name in order to grant the dying wish of Henry's mother to continue her family name, garnered a reputation for his duels at Hogwarts, which were provoked when others mocked him for his name. Fleamont quadrupled the family gold by creating magical Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, selling his company at a vast profit when he retired. Fleamont and his wife, Euphemia, had given up hope of having a child when she became pregnant with their son, James, who would go on to marry Lily Evans and bear a son of their own, Harry Potter. Fleamont and Euphemia lived to see James and Lily marry, but they would never meet their famous grandson, as they both died of dragon pox, stemming from their advanced age.[33][34]

Reception

In 2002, Harry Potter was voted No. 85 among the "100 Best Fictional Characters" by _Book_ magazine[35] and also voted the 35th "Worst Briton" in Channel 4's "100 Worst Britons We Love to Hate" programme.[36] _Entertainment Weekly_ ranked Harry Potter number two on its 2010 "100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years" list, saying "Long after we've turned the last page and watched the last end credit, Harry still feels like someone we know. And that's the most magical thing about him."[37]UGO Networks listed Harry as one of their best heroes of all time, who said that "Harry is a hero to the often oppressed and downtrodden young fan boys and girls out there, who finally have an icon that is respected and revered by those who might otherwise look down on robe-wearing and wand waving as dork fodder".[38] Harry Potter was also ranked number thirty-six on _Empire_ _'_ s 2008 list of "100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time".[39] IGN said that Harry Potter was their favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling him a "sympathetic figure" and saying in response to his fights against Voldemort that "everybody loves an underdog story of good vs. evil".[40] Despite being the main character, ranked him #2 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list in 2014 (Severus Snape was ranked #1 on the list).

In popular culture

Harry and the Potters perform at the Horace Mann School in Riverdale, Bronx, New York. Note the artists' black hair and spectacles.

According to , _Harry Potter_ sets were the fifth-best selling Halloween costume of 2005.[41] In addition, wizard rock bands like Harry and the Pottersand others regularly dress up in the style of Harry Potter, sporting painted forehead scars, black wigs, and round bottle top glasses. Wizard rock is a musical movement dating from 2002 that consists of at least 200 bands made up of young musicians, playing songs about _Harry Potter_.[42][43] The movement started in Massachusetts with the band Harry and the Potters, who cosplay as Harry during live performances.[44][45]

Parodies

 _Main article:_ _Parodies of Harry Potter_

In April 2009, a group of University of Michigan students (StarKid Productions: Darren Criss, Joey Richter.) performed _Harry Potter: The Musical_ , a two-act musical parody that featured major elements from all seven books and an original score. They posted the entire musical on their YouTube channel but removed it in late June, to edit some more mature elements from the videos. The musical, re-titled _A Very Potter Musical_ , was reposted on 5 July 2009, starring Darren Criss as Harry Potter. A sequel was premiered at the 2010 HPEF Harry Potter Conference Infinitus, and released on YouTube on 22 July at 8 pm EST. The sequel was called _A Very Potter Sequel_ and featured the Death Eaters using the Time-Turner to go back in time to Harry's first year in Hogwarts.[46] Harry Potter is spoofed in the _Barry Trotter_ series by American writer Michael Gerber, where a "Barry Trotter" appears as the eponymous antihero. On his homepage, Gerber describes Trotter as an unpleasant character who "drinks too much, eats like a pig, sleeps until noon, and owes everybody money."[47] The author stated "[s]ince I really liked Rowling's books […] I felt obligated to try to write a spoof worthy of the originals".[48]

References

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Archived from the original on 17 December 2008. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Carey, Joanna. "Who hasn't met Harry?". _The Guardian_. 16 February 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK (JOANNE KATHLEEN) ROWLING (1966–)". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Raincoast Books interview transcript, Raincoast Books (Canada)". March 2001. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble interview". 19 March 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** In _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (when Harry Potter is 12 years old), chapter 8, partly focusing on the celebration of 500 years since the death of Nearly Headless Nick, J.K. Rowling describes Nearly Headless Nick's birthday cake, which indicate Nick died in 1492, showing that this part of the book happen in the fall of 1992. As Harry is 12 years in the year of 1992, he must have been at the age of 1 in 1981.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show". WAMU Radio Washington, D.C.,. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Lydon, Christopher. J.K. Rowling interview transcript,". The Connection (WBUR Radio). 12 October 1999. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "'Fire' Storm,". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Interview,". CBCNewsWorld: Hot Type. 13 July 2000. Retrieved 9 April 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Living With Harry Potter". Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Richard & Judy Show". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". _Time Magazine_. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Couric, Katie.: 'J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch: 'It's going to be really emotional to say goodbye,' says Rowling as she writes the last book in the Harry Potter saga,'". Dateline NBC,. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 15 August2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** "'J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript". Archived from the original on 30 December 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Wizard of the Month for October". J.K. Rowling. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 2 March 2009. Retrieved 20 October 2007.

 **Jump up** McLean, Craig (15 July 2007). "Hobnobs & broomsticks". _Sunday Herald_. Archived from the original on 18 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Koltnow, Barry (8 July 2007). "One enchanted night at theatre, Radcliffe became Harry Potter". _East Valley Tribune_. Retrieved 15 July 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe Net Worth". Retrieved 2015-07-29.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter's First Kiss". MTV. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe: My Take on Deathly Hallows". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Lawson, Terry. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time: 36. Harry Potter". _Empire_. Retrieved 4 December 2010.

 **Jump up** Interview of J.K. Rowling, Detroit News, 19 March 2001

 **Jump up** Zimmerman, W. Frederick (2005). _Unauthorized Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows News: Harry Potter Book Seven and Half-Blood Prince Analysis_. Nimble Books. p. 37. ISBN 0-9765406-0-6.

 **Jump up** Boquet, Tim. (December 2000). "J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter,". _Reader's Digest_. Retrieved 9 April2008.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October 1999

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More

 **Jump up** O'Malley, Judy. (July 1999). ""Talking With . . . J.K. Rowling," Book Links". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter author dreading closing final chapter [interview by Owen Jones]," Ireland On-line, 17 July 2005

 **Jump up** "Wands". The Harry Potter Lexicon. Retrieved September 23, 2015.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (September 2015). "The Potter Family". Pottermore. Retrieved September 23, 2015.

 **Jump up** Flood, Alison (22 September 2015). "JK Rowling traces Harry Potter's family tree back to the middle ages ". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** _Book_ Magazine Harry Potter among best characters in fiction since 1900, _._

 **Jump up** Channel 4—100 Worst Britons _._

 **Jump up** Geier, Thom; Jensen, Jeff; Jordan, Tina; Lyons, Margaret; Markovitz, Adam; Nashawaty, Chris; Pastorek, Whitney; Rice, Lynette; Rottenberg, Josh; Schwartz, Missy; Slezak, Michael; Snierson, Dan; Stack, Tim; Stroup, Kate; Tucker, Ken; Vary, Adam B.; Vozick-Levinson, Simon; Ward, Kate (11 December 2009), "THE 100 Greatest MOVIES, TV SHOWS, ALBUMS, BOOKS, CHARACTERS, SCENES, EPISODES, SONGS, DRESSES, MUSIC VIDEOS, AND TRENDS THAT ENTERTAINED US OVER THE PAST 10 YEARS". Entertainment Weekly. (1079/1080):74-84

 **Jump up** UGO Team (21 January 2010). "Best Heroes of All Time". _UGO Networks_. Archived from the original on 15 June 2011. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Empire's 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time". _Empire_. Retrieved 26 November 2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** "Halloween Online Resource Center". Archived from the original on 14 March 2012. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Brady, Shaun (28 November 2006). "Yule Ball rolls into Philly". _The_ _Philadelphia Daily News_. Retrieved 27 February 2007.[ _dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** Humphries, Rachel (13 July 2007). "Harry Potter 'Wrockers' Conjure Musical Magic". ABC News. Retrieved 31 July2007.

 **Jump up** Davies, Shaun (20 July 2007). "The unexpected wizards of rock and roll". MSN. Archived from the original on 25 May 2012. Retrieved 31 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Emily (16 September 2004). "Sibling musicians bring out the 'punk' in Harry Potter". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 26 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Milam, Whitney (24 July 2010). _Team StarKid tops Glee and Gaga on iTunes, talks new projects_. Hollywood Movie News.

 **Jump up** "Barry Trotter – Glossary". Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Barry Trotter – Frequently Asked Questions". Archived from the original on 27 September 2007. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Harry Potter on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Harry Potter: Quick facts from the Harry Potter lexicon

Harry Potter quotes from Mugglenet

Harry Potter Bibliography: Research and Criticism

Harry Potter biography at The Harry Potter Encyclopedia

Harry Potter on IMDb

Harry Potter images from The Movie on Leaky.

Dan Radcliffe as Harry Potter Images on Leaky.

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

 **Harry Potter**

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 308752753

LCCN: n2014027906

GND: 122613139

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Child characters in film

Teenage characters in film

Child characters in literature

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional orphans

Fictional adoptees

Fictional English people

Fictional characters who can turn invisible

Fictional victims of child abuse

Time travelers

Fictional victims of bullies

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Беларуская (тарашкевіца)

Български

Bosanski

Català

Čeština

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Italiano

עברית

ქართული

Кырык мары

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nāhuatl

Nederlands

Nedersaksies

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Zeêuws

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 13:02.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	60. Chapter 60

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	61. Chapter 61

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	62. Chapter 62

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see_ _Spider (disambiguation)_ _._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See_ _Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article:_ _Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article:_ _Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information:_ _Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta_ _aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis_ _spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article:_ _Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimus_ _eximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion_ _nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallos_ _gregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article:_ _Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article:_ _Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus_ _jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus_ _fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothele_ _montceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**x**_ _**y**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**ag**_ _ **ah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	63. Chapter 63

can i stop with the fucking intro? thank you

One day, Ron said," what about u Hermione"

Hermione said," Motherfucker im awesome. of coure i have a page. According to wikipedia,

Hermione Granger

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Hermione Granger

 _Harry Potter_ character

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Emma Watson

Voiced by

Harper Marshall (video games; 1-4)  
Rachel Sternberg ( _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: The Video Game_ )  
Guy Harris ( _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4_ )  
Alice Keenan ( _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_ , _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ )  
Jessie Braviner ( _Harry Potter for Kinect_ )

House

Gryffindor

Information

Spouse(s)

Ron Weasley

Children

Rose Granger-Weasley (daughter)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley (son)

 **Hermione Jean Granger** (/hərˈmaɪ.əni ˈdʒiːn ˈɡreɪndʒər/) is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. She first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , as a new student on her way to Hogwarts. After Harry and Ron save her from a mountain troll in the girls' toilets, she becomes best friends with them and often uses her quick wit, deft recall, and encyclopaedic knowledge to help them. Rowling has stated that Hermione resembles herself at a younger age, with her insecurity and fear of failure.[1]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

3Characterisation

3.1Outward appearance

3.2Personality

3.3Magical abilities and skills

4Reception

5Portrayals

5.1Film series

5.2 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

6In popular culture

7Bibliography

8References

9External links

Character development[edit]

Hermione Jean Granger is a Muggle-born, Gryffindor student[2] who becomes best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. J.K. Rowling states that she was born on 19 September 1979[1] and she was nearly twelve when she first attended Hogwarts.[3] She is an overachiever who excels academically and is described by Rowling as a "very logical, upright and good" character.[4] Rowling adds that Hermione's parents, two Muggle dentists, are a bit bemused by their odd daughter but "very proud of her all the same."[5] They are well aware of the wizarding world and have visited Diagon Alley with her. Hermione was originally intended to have a sister, but the planned sibling did not make an appearance in the first Harry Potter novel and, as Rowling noted, it "seemed too late" to introduce the character after that.[5] Rowling confirmed in a 2004 interview that Hermione is an only child.[6]

Rowling has described the character of Luna Lovegood as the "anti-Hermione" as they are so different.[7] Hermione's foil at Hogwarts is Pansy Parkinson, a bully based on real-life girls who teased the author during her school days.[8]

Rowling stated that the character of Hermione carries several autobiographical influences: "I did not set out to make Hermione like me but she is...she is an exaggeration of how I was when I was younger."[4] She recalled being called a "little know-it-all" in her youth.[1] Moreover, she states that not unlike herself, "there is a lot of insecurity and a great fear of failure" beneath Hermione's swottiness. Finally, according to Rowling, next to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione is the perfect expository character; because of her encyclopaedic knowledge, she can always be used as a plot dump to explain the _Harry Potter_ universe.[9]Rowling also states that her feminist conscience is rescued by Hermione, "who's the brightest character" and is a "very strong female character".[10]

Hermione's first name is taken from a character in William Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale_ , though Rowling has said that the two characters have little in common otherwise.[11] Rowling said that she wanted it to be unusual since if fewer girls shared her name, fewer girls would get teased for it[11] and it seemed that "a pair of professional dentists, who liked to prove how clever they are...gave [her] an unusual name that no-one could pronounce."[12] Her original last name was "Puckle", but Rowling felt the name "did not suit her at all", and so the less frivolous Granger made it into the books.[1]

Appearances[edit] _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ [edit]

Hermione first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ when she meets Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Here Hermione condemns Ron for his inability to perform a spell to turn his rat yellow. She proves just how much she knows by declaring that she memorized all the textbooks by heart and performing a spell on Harry. She constantly annoys her peers with her knowledge, so Harry and Ron initially consider her arrogant; especially after she criticises Ron's incantation of the _Levitation_ Charm.[13] They heartily dislike her until they rescue her from a troll, for which she is so thankful that she lies to protect them from punishment, thus winning their friendship.[14] Hermione's knack for logic later enables the trio to solve a puzzle that is essential to retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, and she defeats the constrictive Devil's Snare plant by summoning a jet of "bluebell flame".[15]

Hermione is the brains behind the plan to enter the place where the Stone is hidden. She responds to Harry's wariness of Professor Severus Snape and is also suspicious of him. She reveals to Harry and Ron that she does a lot of research in the library, which helped her defeat the Devil's Snare and work out the logic of the potions.

Rowling said on her website that she resisted her editor's requests to remove the troll scene, stating "Hermione is so very arrogant and annoying in the early part of _Philosopher's Stone_ that I really felt it needed something (literally) huge to bring her together with Harry and Ron."[1]

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ [edit]

Hermione (along with Ron's mother Molly Weasley and a few female students of Hogwarts) develops a liking for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart as he had written all the books required for the subject of Defence Against The Dark Arts in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.[16] During a morning confrontation between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, a brawl nearly ensues after Draco Malfoy calls her a "Mudblood", an insulting epithet for Muggle-born wizards when she defends the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She concocts the Polyjuice Potion needed for the trio to disguise themselves as Draco's housemates to collect information about the Heir of Slytherin who has reopened the Chamber of Secrets. However, she is unable to join Harry and Ron in the investigation after the hair plucked from the robes of Slytherin student Millicent Bulstrode (with whom Hermione was previously matched up during Lockhart's ill-fated Duelling Club) was that of her cat, whose appearance she takes on in her human form; it takes several weeks for the effects to completely wear off. Hermione is Petrified by the basilisk after successfully identifying the creature through library research. Though she lies incapacitated in the hospital wing, her information is crucial to Harry and Ron in their successful mission to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione is revived after Harry kills the basilisk, but she is distraught to learn that all end-of-year exams have been cancelled as a school treat.[17]

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ [edit]

Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks, who takes to chasing Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.[18] Before the start of term, Professor McGonagall secretly gives Hermione a Time-Turner, a device which enables her to go back in time and handle her heavy class schedule, though this is not revealed until the penultimate chapter. Much tension comes into play between Hermione and her two best friends; Harry is furious with her because she told McGonagall that he had received a Firebolt, which was confiscated to be inspected for traces of dark magic. Ron is angry because he feels Crookshanks is responsible for Scabbers' disappearance, while Hermione fiercely maintains that Crookshanks is innocent.

While filling in for Remus Lupin in one Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Snape labels Hermione "an insufferable know-it-all" and penalises Gryffindor after she speaks out of turn in her attempt to describe a werewolf when no one else does. She correctly deduces Lupin's secret after completing Snape's homework assignment from the class, while Crookshanks proves vital in exposing Scabbers as Peter Pettigrew, a friend of James and Lily Potter who revealed their whereabouts to Lord Voldemort the night of their murders, and was able to wrongly implicate Sirius Black (revealed to be Harry's godfather) in the Potters' deaths.[19] The Time-Turner enables Hermione and Harry to rescue Sirius and the hippogriff Buckbeak.[19]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ [edit]

Hermione is horrified by the cruelty that house-elves suffer, and founds S.P.E.W., the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, as an effort to gain basic rights for them. She is Bulgarian Quidditch prodigy Viktor Krum's date at the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament.[20] The proper pronunciation of her name ( _Her-my-oh-nee_ ) is interjected into the plot when she teaches it to Krum; the best he can do is "Herm-own-ninny," but she has no problem with it.[1] She later gets into a heated argument with Ron after he accuses her of "fraternising with the enemy" in reference to her friendship with Krum. In the book, Hermione's feelings toward Ron are hinted at when she says that Ron can't see her "like a girl," but Krum could. She supports Harry through the Triwizard Tournament, helping him prepare for each task. At the end of the second task, Krum asks her to come see him over the summer in Bulgaria, but she politely refuses. Near the end of the term she stops fraudulent tabloid reporter and unregistered Animagus, Rita Skeeter, who had published defamatory material about Hermione, Harry, and Hagridduring the Triwizard Tournament, by holding her Animagus form (a beetle) captive in a jar.[21]

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ [edit]

Hermione becomes a Gryffindor prefect along with Ron, and befriends Luna Lovegood, but their friendship gets off to a rocky start after Hermione chastises the publication of Luna's father: "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that." She also lambasts housemate Lavender Brown for believing the _Daily Prophet_ _'s_ allegations of Harry fabricating stories of Voldemort's return. Ron and Hermione spend much of their time bickering, likely due to their growing romantic feelings toward one another, but they show continued loyalty to Harry. Later, with Luna's assistance, new headmistress Professor Umbridge attempts to ban the magazine from Hogwarts. This effort becomes moot as the story spreads quickly through the school. One turning point in the series is when Hermione conceives the idea of Harry secretly teaching defensive magic to a small band of students in defiance of the Ministry of Magic's dictum to teach only the subject's basic principles from a textbook, with no hands-on practice. Hermione gets an unexpectedly huge response, and the group becomes the nascent Dumbledore's Army. She is involved in the battle in the Department of Mysteries and seriously injured by a spell from Death Eater Antonin Dolohov, but makes a full recovery.[22]

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ [edit]

New Potions professor Horace Slughorn invites Hermione to join his "Slug Club",[23] and she helps Ron retain his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she confunds Cormac McLaggen, causing him to miss his last save attempt during Keeper tryouts. Hermione's feelings for Ron continue to grow and she decides to make a move by inviting him to Slughorn's Christmas Party, but he romances Lavender instead in retaliation for his belief that Hermione had kissed Krum years earlier. She attempts to get even by dating McLaggen at the Christmas party, but her plan goes bust and she abandons him midway through the party.[24] Ron and Hermione continually feud with each other (Ron is upset with her because she set birds to attack him after seeing him and Lavender kissing; Hermione is mostly mad because of her growing jealousy) until he suffers a near-fatal poisoning from tainted mead, which frightens her enough to reconcile with him. Following Dumbledore's death, Ron and Hermione both vow to stay by Harry's side regardless of what happens.[25] A minor subplot in the book is that Hermione and Harry form a rivalry in Potions, as Hermione is used to coming first in her subjects and is angered that Harry outperforms her undeservedly by following tips and different instructions written in the margins of Harry's potions book by the previous owner. Hermione is also the only one of the trio to successfully pass her Apparition test (Ron failed, albeit barely, and Harry was too young).

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ [edit]

In the seventh and final book, Hermione accompanies Harry on his quest to destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. Before leaving on the quest, she helps ensure the safety of her parents by placing a false memory charm on them, making them think they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, whose lifetime ambition is to move to Australia. She inherits Dumbledore's personal copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , which allows her to decipher some of the secrets of the Deathly Hallows. She prepared for their departure and journey by placing an Undetectable Extension Charm on a small beaded purse so she is able to fill the infinite depths of the bag with materials they will need. Hermione's spell saves her and Harry from Lord Voldemort and his snake Nagini in Godric's Hollow, although the ricochet snaps Harry's wand. When she, Ron, and Harry are captured by Snatchers, who are on the hunt for Muggle-borns under the Ministry's orders, Hermione disguises Harry by temporarily disfiguring his face with a Stinging Jinx. She also attempts to pass herself off as former Hogwarts student Penelope Clearwater and a half-blood to avoid persecution, but is later recognised and taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrangetortures her with the Cruciatus Curse in an attempt to extract information on how Hermione, Harry, and Ron came to possess Godric Gryffindor's sword (which was supposed to be safe in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts). Even under torture, Hermione is able to use her quick thinking to lie to Bellatrix that the sword is a fake. When the others are able to escape their cell, Bellatrix threatens to slit Hermione's throat. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other prisoners being held in Malfoy Manor are eventually rescued by Dobby.

Hermione later uses Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Bellatrix when the trio attempt to steal Hufflepuff's cup from Gringotts. She, Harry, and Ron join Dumbledore's Army in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which Hermione destroys Hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang, eliminating another Horcrux. Hermione and Ron also share their first kiss in the midst of the battle.[26] In the final battle in the Great Hall, Hermione fights Bellatrix with the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna. However, the three of them are unable to defeat Bellatrix and stop fighting her once Molly Weasley orders them to disengage.[27]

Epilogue[edit]

Nineteen years after Voldemort's death, Hermione and Ron have two children, Rose and Hugo.[28] Though the epilogue does not explicitly say Hermione and Ron are married,[28] news articles and other sources treat it as a fact.[29][30][31]

Characterisation[edit] Outward appearance[edit]

In the books, Hermione is described as having bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her front teeth, already very large, grow uncontrollably in _Goblet of Fire_ after she is hit by a spell cast by Draco. Madam Pomfrey attends to her in the hospital wing and, at her request, shrinks the teeth down to a normal size for her mouth.

Personality[edit]

Hermione's most prominent features include her prodigious intellect and cleverness. She is levelheaded, book-smart, and is very logical. Throughout the series, Hermione uses the skills of a librarian to gather the information necessary to defeat Voldemort. When in doubt, it is to the library that Hermione turns.[32] She is often bossy yet unfailingly dutiful and loyal to her friends—a person who can be counted on. Rowling stated that Hermione is a person that, "never strays off the path; she always keeps her attention focused on the job that must be done."[33] Despite Hermione's intelligence and bossy attitude, Rowling says that Hermione has "quite a lot of vulnerability in her personality,"[34] as well as a "sense of insecurity underneath," feels "utterly inadequate... and to compensate, she tries to be the best at everything at school, projecting a false confidence that can irritate people."[35] During her Defence against the Dark Arts exam at the end of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Hermione reveals that her biggest fear is failure, after a Boggart takes the form of Professor McGonagall and tells her that she has failed all her exams.

Hermione is extremely compassionate and is quick to help others, especially those who are defenceless, such as Neville Longbottom, first-years, House-Elves, fellow Muggle-borns, half-giants like Hagrid, and werewolves like Lupin. It was revealed by Rowling after the publication of the final book that Hermione's career in the Ministry was to fight for the rights of the oppressed and disenfranchised (such as House-elves or Muggle-borns). Hermione is also very protective of her friends and values them so much that Rowling has suggested that, if Hermione had looked in the Mirror of Erised, she would have seen Harry, Ron, and herself "alive and unscathed, and Voldemort finished."[36] Hermione has also learned to ignore what bullies such as Draco say to her, often preventing Harry and Ron from retaliating and thinking of some way to outsmart him. She accepts her status as a Muggle-born witch, and states in _Deathly Hallows_ that she is "a Mudblood and proud of it".[37]

Magical abilities and skills[edit]

Hermione is portrayed during the whole series as an exceptionally talented young witch. Rowling has stated that Hermione is a "borderline genius."[38] She received ten O.W.L.s, which were nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. She is the best student in Harry's year and is repeatedly the first student to master any spell or charm introduced in classes and even from more advanced years, as evidenced when she is able to conjure a Protean Charm on the D.A.'s fake Galleon coins, which is actually a N.E.W.T. level charm.[39] She is also the first one to be able to cast non-verbal spells.[40] Hermione is an competent duellist - Rowling has stated that while during the first three books Hermione would have beaten Harry in a magical duel, by the fourth book Harry had become so good at Defence Against the Dark Arts that he would have defeated Hermione.[41] Hermione did not tend to do as well in subjects that were not learned through books or formal training, as broom flying did not come as naturally to her in her first year as it did to Harry,[42] and she showed no affinity for Divination, which she dropped from her third year studies.[43] She was also not good at Wizard's Chess, as it was the only thing at which she ever lost.[44]

Hermione's Patronus is an otter, Rowling's favourite animal.[45] Her wand is made of vine wood and dragon heartstring core; vine is the wood ascribed to Hermione's fictional birth month (September) on the Celtic calendar.[46]

Reception[edit]

Hermione is viewed by many as a feminist icon.[47] In _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter,_ the first book-length analysis of the _Harry Potter_ series (edited and compiled by Lana A. Whited), a chapter titled "Hermione Granger and the Heritage of Gender," by Eliza T. Dresang, discusses Hermione's role in the series and its relation to feminist debates.[48] The chapter begins with an analysis of Hermione's name and the role of previous characters with the same name in mythology and fiction, and the heritage Hermione has inherited from these characters due to her name. Dresang also emphasises Hermione's parallelism with Rowling herself and how, as Hermione has some attributes from Rowling herself, she must be a strong character.

The chapter also points out the fact that, despite being born to Muggle parents, Hermione's magical abilities are innate. Her "compulsion for study" helps both the character's development, which makes Hermione "a prime example that information brings power", and the plot of the series, as her knowledge of the wizarding world is often used to "save the day". Dresang states that "Harry and Ron are more dependent on Hermione than she is on them." However, she also remarks that Hermione's "hysteria and crying happen far too often to be considered a believable part of the development of Hermione's character and are quite out of line with her core role in the book."[48]

UGO Networks listed Hermione as one of their best heroes of all time, saying, "Most of us can probably recall having a classmate like Hermione when we were in grammar school"—one who "can at first be a little off-putting, but once you get to know her, she's not a bad chick to have on your side".[49] IGN also listed Hermione as their second top _Harry Potter_ character, praising her character development.[50]

Philip Nel of Kansas State University notes that "Rowling, who worked for Amnesty International, evokes her social activism through Hermione's passion for oppressed elves and the formation of her 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare'".[51]

However, in an analysis for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Rowland Manthrope states that "seven books on, we still only know her as swottish, sensible Hermione—a caricature, not a character."[52]

Portrayals[edit] Film series[edit]

Emma Watson portrayed Hermione in all eight _Harry Potter_ films. Watson's Oxford theatre teacher passed her name on to the casting agents of _Philosopher's Stone_ , impressed with her school play performances.[53] Though Watson took her audition seriously, she "never really thought she had any chance" of getting the part.[54] The producers were impressed by Watson's self-confidence and she outperformed the thousands of other girls who had applied.[55]

Rowling herself was supportive of Watson after her first screen test.[53] When asked if she thought actors suited the characters, Rowling said, "Yes, I did. Emma Watson in particular was very, very like Hermione when I first spoke to her, I knew she was perfect from that first phone call."[5]

Watson was well-received for the first film; IGN even commented that "from Hermione Granger's perfect introduction to her final scene, Watson is better than I could have possibly imagined. She steals the show."[56] IGN also wrote that her "astute portrayal of Hermione has already become a favorite among fans."[57]

Before the production of _Half-Blood Prince_ , Watson considered not returning,[58] but eventually decided that "the pluses outweighed the minuses" and that she could not bear to see anyone else play Hermione.[59]

Watson has said that Hermione is a character who makes "brain not beauty cool," and that though Hermione is "slightly socially inept," she is "not ashamed of herself."[60] When filming _Chamber of Secrets_ , Watson was "adamant" that she wasn't like Hermione, but she reflects that "as I got older, I realised she was the greatest role model a girl could have."[61] In 2007, before the release of _Order of the Phoenix,_ Watson said, "There are too many stupid girls in the media. Hermione's not scared to be clever. I think sometimes really smart girls dumb themselves down a bit, and that's bad. When I was nine or ten, I would get really upset when they tried to make me look geeky, but now I absolutely love it. I find it's so much pressure to be beautiful. Hermione doesn't care what she looks like. She's a complete tomboy."[59]

Screenwriter Steve Kloves revealed in a 2003 interview that Hermione was his favourite character. "There's something about her fierce intellect coupled with a complete lack of understanding of how she affects people sometimes that I just find charming and irresistible to write."[9]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ [edit]

In _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , Hermione Granger is played by the South African-born actress Noma Dumezweni, also known for her work in _Linda_ , _A Raisin in the Sun_ and _A Human Being Died That Night_.[62] Dumezweni described the role as a "privilege and a responsibility" and said that "we all aspire to be Hermione."[63] The choice of a black actress to play the part led to criticism on social media, which J.K. Rowling described as being by "a bunch of racists", adding that the books never explicitly mentioned her race or skin colour, and that she has been portrayed as black in fan art.[64] Emma Watson also expressed her support for the actress, tweeting that she looked forward to seeing her in the role.[65] Dumezweni herself called the backlash "so unimaginative",[66] stating that "So many young actors and actresses have told me that they're so pleased I'm playing Hermione because they can see a version of themselves on the stage."[67]

Dumezweni received praise for her performance; _The Independent_ commented that she "did a tremendous job as the stern witch."[68] At the 2017 Laurence Olivier Awards, Dumezweni received the Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role for her portrayal of Hermione.[67]

In popular culture[edit]

Hermione has been parodied in numerous sketches and animated series. On _Saturday Night Live_ , Hermione was played by Lindsay Lohan.[69] On his show _Big Impression_ , Alistair McGowan did a sketch called "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone". It featured impressions of Nigella Lawson as Hermione.[70] In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Miranda Richardson, who plays Rita Skeeter in the Harry Potter films, featured as Hermione.[71][72] Hermione also features in the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , in which she appears as Herheiny and is portrayed by Lisa Foiles. _The Wedge_ , an Australian sketch comedy, parodies Hermione and Harry in love on a _"Cooking With..."_ show before being caught by Snape.[73] Hermione also appears as Hermione Ranger in _Harry Podder: Dude Where's My Wand?_ , a play by Desert Star Theater in Utah, written by sisters Laura J., Amy K. and Anna M. Lewis.[74][75] In the 2008 American comedy film _Yes Man_ , Allison (played by Zooey Deschanel) accompanies Carl (Jim Carrey) to a Harry Potter-themed party dressed as Hermione.

In _Harry Cover_ , a French comic book parody of the _Harry Potter_ series by Pierre Veys (subsequently translated into Spanish and English), Hermione appears as Harry Cover's friend Hormone.[76] Hermione also appears in _The Potter Puppet Pals_ sketches by Neil Cicierega, and in the _A Very Potter Musical_ _,_ _A Very Potter Sequel_ _,_ and _A Very Potter Senior Year_ musicals by StarKid Productions played by Bonnie Gruesen in the first two and Meredith Stepien in the third.

Bibliography[edit] _Page numbers shown as (UK/US) where applicable_

Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3.

Rowling, J. K. (1998). _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3849-2/U.S. ISBN 0-439-06486-4.

Rowling, J. K. (1999). _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-4215-5/U.S. ISBN 0-439-13635-0.

Rowling, J. K. (2000). _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN0-7475-4624-X/U.S. ISBN 0-439-13959-7.

Rowling, J. K. (2003). _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-5100-6/U.S. ISBN 0-439-35806-X.

Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-8108-8/U.S. ISBN 0-439-78454-9.

Rowling, J. K. (2007). _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 1-55192-976-7/U.S. ISBN 0-545-01022-5.

References[edit]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** Rowling, J.K. "Section:Extra Stuff — Hermione Granger". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 16 September 2008. Retrieved 19 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Jean Granger". Retrieved 7 December 2014.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. "F.A.Q.: When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, was she nearly eleven or nearly twelve?". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2012-02-08. Retrieved 9 February 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". . 15 August 2004. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling's World Book Day Chat". . 4 March 2004. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". . 15 August 2004. Retrieved 5 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Accio Quote Home Page". . Retrieved 1 January 2011. Jo loathes Pansy Parkinson who represents every girl who ever teased her

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD: Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling's Books That Made a Difference". _O, The Oprah Magazine_. January 2001. Retrieved 1 January 2011. My feminist conscience is saved by Hermione, who's the brightest character. I love Hermione as a character.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Transcript of National Press Club author's luncheon". NPR Radio on Accio Quote!. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. (1999). "JKR quotes about Names and Naming: Accio Quote! The Largest Archive of J.K. Rowling Quotes on the Web". . Retrieved 10 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 127/171

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 132/180

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 202/278

 **Jump up** Rowling (1998) p. 48/59

 **Jump up** Rowling (1998) p. 249/340

 **Jump up** Rowling (1999) p. 62/78

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling (1999) p. 231–317/314–435

 **Jump up** Rowling (2000) pp. 360/413–414

 **Jump up** Rowling (2000) p. 631/727

 **Jump up** Rowling (2003) pgg. 698/792, 754/856

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pg. 220/233

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pp. 317-318

 **Jump up** Rowling (2005) pg. 607/651

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007) p. 502/625

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007) pp. 589/735–736

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Rowling (2007) p. 604/755

 **Jump up** Brown, Jen (26 July 2007). "Finished 'Potter'? Rowling tells what happens next". _Today_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Toler, Lindsay (5 August 2007). "'Harry Potter' author ties up loose ends". _The Arizona Republic_. London. Associated Press. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Jean Granger". _The Harry Potter Lexicon_. Retrieved 8 January 2015.

 **Jump up** Freier, Mary P. (2014-01-01). "The Librarian in Rowling's Harry Potter Series". _CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture_. **16** (3). ISSN 1481-4374. doi:10.7771/1481-4374.2197.

 **Jump up** "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". _The Volkskrant, translated on The Leaky Cauldron_. 19 November 2007. Retrieved 5 December 2010.

 **Jump up** "A Good Scare". _Time_. 30 October 2000. Archived from the original on 28 February 2010. Retrieved 5 December2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me(BBC Christmas Special)". BBC, transcript on Accio Quote!. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "An Evening with Harry, Carrie and Garp: Readings and questions #1". . 1 August 2006. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling (2007)[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview". The Connection (WBUR Radio), transcript on Accio Quote!. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling (2003) p. 353/398

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (2005). _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088.[ _page needed_ ]

 **Jump up** "World Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling". South West News Service, transcript on Accio Quote!. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 15 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p. 108

 **Jump up** Rowling (1999) pp. 298-299

 **Jump up** Rowling (1997) p.159

 **Jump up** "America Online chat transcript". on Accio Quote!. 19 October 2000. Retrieved 14 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Section: Extra Stuff WANDS". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2011-08-06. Retrieved 2 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Danaerys Targaryen: Feminism for the Iron Throne". . 2013-05-29. Retrieved 2014-05-29.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Dresang, Eliza T. (2004). "Hermione Granger and the Heritage of Gender". _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter_. University of Missouri Press. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** UGO Team (21 January 2010). "Best Heroes of All Time". _UGO Networks_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Donahue, Deidre (16 November 2001). "'Potter' inspires academic analysis". _USA Today_. Retrieved 1 January2011.

 **Jump up** Manthrope, Rowland (29 July 2007). "A farewell to charms". _The Observer_. Retrieved 10 February 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Watson, Emma. "Emma". Emma Watson's Official Website. Retrieved 3 August 2007.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** "When Danny met Harry". _The Times_. UK. 3 November 2001.

 **Jump up** Kulkani, Dhananjay (23 June 2004). "Emma Watson, New Teenage Sensation!". Buzzle. Archived from the originalon 29 June 2012. Retrieved 3 August 2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Brian (16 November 2001). "Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". IGN. Retrieved 16 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Steve Head; Brian Linder (16 November 2001). "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Interviews". Retrieved 16 October 2010.

 **Jump up** "Hermione Gets Cold Feet". IGN. 26 September 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Listfield, Emily (8 July 2007). "We're all so grown up!". _Parade_. Retrieved 3 August 2007.

 **Jump up** "Emma Watson's speech at Oxford Union, Oxford University". 12 November 2006. Retrieved 1 January 2011.

 **Jump up** "Chamber of Secrets". Emma Watson Official Site. Retrieved 31 October 2010.

 **Jump up** Tan, Monica (21 December 2015). "Noma Dumezweni cast as Hermione in new Harry Potter stage play". .

 **Jump up** Trueman, Matt (26 February 2016). "Noma Dumezweni on playing Hermione in Harry Potter: 'we all aspire to be her'". _The Guardian_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** Rebecca Ratcliffe (5 June 2016). "JK Rowling tells of anger at attacks on casting of black Hermione". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 November 2016. Author says Noma Dumezweni is 'best for the job' in West End play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child ... JK Rowling has revealed her frustration at online reaction by "a bunch of racists" to news that the role of Hermione will be played by a black actress in the eagerly awaited new play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. ... Rowling has pointed out that there is no reason why Hermione should be white. The books don't explicitly mention her race or skin colour, and she is often portrayed as black in fan art.

 **Jump up** Shepherd, Jack (3 January 2016). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: Emma Watson responds to Noma Dumezweni's casting as Hermione". _The Independent_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** "Black actress Noma Dumezweni reacts to Hermione Granger casting". _BBC Newsbeat_. 12 January 2016. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Furness, Hannah (9 April 2017). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child casts its spell over the Oliviers with a record-breaking nine awards". _The Telegraph_. Retrieved 15 May2017.

 **Jump up** Shepherd, Jack (25 July 2016). "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, review: A magical experience tailor made for the stage". _The Independent_. Retrieved 15 May 2017.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

 **Jump up** .

 **Jump up** "'Harry Podder' to open on stage". _HighBeam Research_. 5 June 2005.

 **Jump up** "Harry Cover". Bédéthèque. Retrieved 8 June 2007.

External links[edit]

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Hermione's entry at Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

 **Hermione Granger**

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Child characters in film

Child characters in literature

Female characters in literature

Female characters in film

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional politicians

Film sidekicks

Harry Potter characters

Sidekicks in literature

Teenage characters in film

Time travelers

Witchcraft in film

Witchcraft in written fiction

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

Edit

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Чӑвашла

Čeština

Dansk

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Қазақша

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Монгол

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 10:46.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	64. Chapter 64

I dont own shit

One day, Harry potter sid, " HOLY MTHERFUCKING LORD OF CUNTBUCKET SHITSTORMING BITCHPOPPER! VOLDEMORT BEAT US ALL! QUICK CALL DUMBLEDORE!"

Hermione said," According to Wikiperdia,

Albus Dumbledore

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Albus Dumbledore

 _Harry Potter_ character

Dumbledore as portrayed by Michael Gambon  
in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Richard Harris (adult, films 1–2)  
Michael Gambon (adult, films 3–8)  
Toby Regbo (youth, film 7)  
Jude Law (adult, Untitled _Fantastic Beasts_ sequel)

House

Gryffindor

Information

Species

Wizard

 **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** [1] is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. For most of the series, he is the headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts. As part of his backstory, it is revealed that he is the founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore is portrayed by Richard Harris in the film adaptations of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. After Harris' death, Michael Gambon portrayed Dumbledore for all of the remaining _Harry Potter_ films. Jude Law will portray Dumbledore in the untitled sequel to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

Rowling stated she chose the name Dumbledore, which is an Early Modern English word for "bumblebee",[3] because of Dumbledore's love of music: she imagined him walking around "humming to himself a lot".[4][5]

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

3Portrayals within films

4Characterisation

4.1Appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Possessions

4.5Family

5Reception

5.1Sexuality

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

The author has stated that she enjoys writing Dumbledore because he "is the epitome of goodness."[6] Rowling said that Dumbledore speaks for her, as he "knows pretty much everything" about the _Harry Potter_ universe.[7] Rowling mentioned that Dumbledore regrets "that he has always had to be the one who knew, and who had the burden of knowing. And he would rather not know."[8] As a mentor to the central character Harry Potter, "Dumbledore is a very wise man who knows that Harry is going to have to learn a few hard lessons to prepare him for what may be coming in his life. He allows Harry to get into what he wouldn't allow another pupil to do, and he also unwillingly permits Harry to confront things he'd rather protect him from."[9]In a 1999 interview, Rowling stated that she imagined Dumbledore "more as a John Gielgud type, you know, quite elderly and – and quite stately."[10] During his time as a student, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor House.[11] Rowling said in an interview that Dumbledore was about 150 years old.[12] However, on her website, she states that Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him either 115 or 116 when he died.[13]

On 19 October 2007, Rowling was asked by a young fan whether Dumbledore finds "true love." Rowling said that she always thought of Dumbledore as being homosexual and that he had fallen in love with Gellert Grindelwald, which was Dumbledore's "great tragedy"; Rowling did not explicitly state whether Grindelwald returned his affections.[14][15][16] Rowling explains this further by elaborating on the motivations behind Dumbledore's flirtation with the idea of wizard domination of Muggles: "He lost his moral compass completely when he fell in love and I think subsequently became very mistrustful of his own judgement in those matters so became quite asexual. He led a celibate and a bookish life."[17]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

In the opening chapter of the first novel of the series, Dumbledore arrives at number four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. When the evil wizard Lord Voldemort kills Harry's parents before being reduced to a lesser form, Dumbledore decides to place the now-orphaned Harry in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He knows that Harry will be protected by the special magic caused by his mother's sacrifice, after he evokes the magic of the bond of blood and Harry's aunt, his mother's sister - Petunia Evans Dursley, sealed it by accepting her nephew into her home. This old magic of binding love renders Voldemort incapable of touching Harry. Dumbledore leaves Harry upon the doorstep of the Dursley home with a letter explaining the situation. He departs with the final phrase, "Good luck, Harry."

When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, Dumbledore tells him about the secrets of the Mirror of Erised, claiming that when he looks into it, he sees himself "holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." Harry later recalls in the final book that this was probably the only dishonest answer Dumbledore ever gave him. He is also responsible for somehow enchanting the Mirror so that it hides the Philosopher's Stone and only someone who looked into the Mirror and whose desire was "to find the Stone ... but not use it" would receive it, as anybody else would only see themselves using the Stone due to the Mirror's special magic. He is called out to the Ministry of Magic by a false message on the night when Professor Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger enter the dungeons to retrieve the Stone, but realises during the trip that he is needed at Hogwarts and returns in time to rescue Harry from Quirrell and Voldemort. He also has a final conversation with Harry after the events down in the dungeons and tells him that he is too young to comprehend the information about why Voldemort attempts to kill him.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

In the second novel, Dumbledore suspects that Tom Riddle is somehow involved in the attacks on the muggle born students, as he says, when asked who is the culprit, "not who, but how?" A younger Dumbledore appears in Riddle's diary, when Harry sees his memory, and asks Riddle if he knows anything about the attacks on the students. During the last half of the novel, Lucius Malfoy forces the school's other eleven governors to suspend Dumbledore as Headmaster in the wake of attacks by a basilisk in the school when the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Dumbledore is reinstated when the governors discover that Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Lucius is found to have coerced the other governors into suspending him.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

At the beginning of the third novel, Dumbledore is forced to accept Dementors onto his school's grounds for the protection of his students from Sirius Black, the supposed murderer and accessory to murder, who had escaped from Azkaban. After Black's breach into Hogwarts, Dumbledore issues orders to close every entrance to the school and grounds. After Harry falls off his broomstick during a Quidditch match because of the Dementors, Dumbledore becomes uncharacteristically angry with them and uses his wand to cause Harry to levitate safely to the ground. Later in that book, Dumbledore suggests Hermione Granger use her Ministry-approved Time-Turner to go back three hours to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius from their unjust executions.

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

In the fourth novel, Dumbledore introduces the Triwizard Tournament. He also serves as a judge during the entire event. When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore is not enraged, but remains calm; simply asking Harry whether he had himself, or had asked an older student to submit his name (although in the film version he does get angry to the point of manhandling Harry). When Harry answers no, he believes him. By the end of the book, Dumbledore's fears are realised when Harry returns from his encounter with Voldemort clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory and when Mad-Eye Moody (being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr, through Polyjuice Potion) takes Harry away from Dumbledore and to his office inside the castle. Dumbledore immediately becomes suspicious and heads straight towards Moody's office with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to save Harry and to interrogate Crouch. Afterwards, Dumbledore listens to Harry's eyewitness account about Voldemort's return. Harry though, only wakes up later to find Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge in the hospital wing arguing with McGonagall and Dumbledore. In the end, Fudge and Dumbledore "part ways" after an argument about the situation of Voldemort's return and the consequences that would follow should Fudge remain in denial of this fact.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth book, Dumbledore is demoted from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards, and is almost stripped of his Order of Merlin First Class due to his speeches regarding the return of Voldemort, although it is reported that he is unconcerned as long as he is not taken off the Chocolate Frog cards. Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic does everything they can to discredit him and Harry – mainly through the _Daily Prophet_. At the beginning of the book, Dumbledore enrages Fudge when he stops by at Harry's hearing with a witness (Arabella Figg) to ensure that he is not expelled. While Harry feels better when Dumbledore assists him, he becomes annoyed to the point of being angry that the headmaster refuses to speak to or even look at him.

During the following year at Hogwarts, the Ministry passes Educational Decree Twenty-two, allowing Fudge to place Dolores Umbridge to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (after Dumbledore failed to find a suitable candidate). Through her, Fudge gradually gains power over Hogwarts and Dumbledore, who he fears is building an under-age wizard army to overthrow the Ministry. Umbridge forbids practical defence practice in her classes, forcing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to form Dumbledore's Army (a defence group led by Harry) with fellow friends. It is when the Ministry discovers the D.A. that Dumbledore, choosing to accept the responsibility, falsely claims that the organisation was his own subversive creation, and allows himself to be removed as headmaster (for the second time) rather than allow Harry to be expelled.

Dumbledore is not heard of again in the book until he arrives in the Department of Mysteries to aid the Order in the battle against the Death Eaters. He subdues all the Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix Lestrange, and binds them with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx to prevent them from magically escaping. He then saves Harry from the _Avada Kedavra_ curse conjured by Voldemort and engages in a ferocious duel with the Dark Lord. This culminates in Voldemort's attempting to possess Harry in an attempt to make Dumbledore kill the boy. Voldemort is forced to leave Harry's body and flee with Bellatrix after this ruse fails. Many ministry officials' having witnessed the end of the battle, Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster and retrieves all his distinctions. Towards the end of the book, Dumbledore explains to Harry that Voldemort chose him as his equal and that one must kill the other in the end, and confesses that his great affection for Harry has clouded his judgement.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the sixth book, Dumbledore fetches Harry from Privet Drive and takes him to persuade Horace Slughorn to rejoin the Hogwarts staff. Harry notices that Dumbledore's right hand is shrivelled and black. During the school year, Dumbledore teaches Harry of events in Voldemort's past that he feels are of immense importance. Using the Pensieve, they visit the memories of others, which contain important information about Voldemort's life and his genocidal rise to power. While using the pensieve, Harry sees a vision of Dumbledore's first encounter with Voldemort, then a disturbed young orphan named Tom Riddle; Dumbledore had known from the beginning that the boy was dangerous, but believed that Hogwarts would change him.

It is learned that Voldemort created six Horcruxes to gain immortality and that they must all be destroyed before Harry goes after the final piece of Voldemort's soul in the Dark Lord's body. Harry also repeatedly warns Dumbledore in most of their lessons that Draco Malfoy, is working for Voldemort. Dumbledore refuses to take any action against Draco, and instead tells Harry that he already knows more about what is happening than Harry does.

By the end of the book, Dumbledore and Harry set out to the cave where Dumbledore believes a Horcrux resides. In the cave, Dumbledore drinks a potion inside the Horcrux's container; while drinking it, he begins to scream, seemingly enduring mental torture and being weakened. Dumbledore begins to call out for water after he finishes the potion, and Harry, realising he has no other choice, dips the goblet into the lake to give him a drink. When he does this though, all the Inferi that reside in the lake grab at Harry and attempt to drag him down and drown him in the lake. Dumbledore suddenly recovers, thanks to the water, and conjures a fire lasso around them. Dumbledore takes the horcrux (a locket) and both make their way back out of the cave and back to Hogsmeade. When they return, Madam Rosmerta informs them that the Dark Mark was conjured over the Astronomy Tower. In the tower, Dumbledore enjoins Harry not to interfere in the events that are about to take place there, and places him in a body-binding curse under his invisibility cloak. Hidden, Harry is unable to intervene as Dumbledore (now extremely weak) is disarmed by Draco. Dumbledore is conversing with Draco about the plot to kill him, when several other Death Eaters enter the tower and try to persuade Draco to kill Dumbledore. When Draco hesitates, Snape appears and performs the Killing Curse on Dumbledore, only after Dumbledore pleads with Snape saying, "Severus, please ...". To what Dumbledore was referring is not revealed until the seventh book. Dumbledore dies in Hogwarts' grounds.

Shortly after his death, Dumbledore's portrait magically appears in the Headmaster's office. His funeral is attended by students, Hogwarts staff, members of the Ministry of Magic, ghosts, centaurs, merpeople and others who wish to pay their respects. Shrouded in purple velvet, he is entombed in a white marble sarcophagus beside the lake at Hogwarts, and it is said that he is the only headmaster to be buried on the school grounds.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Rowling used several chapters in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ to reveal two main matters concerning Dumbledore: his early life and his death. The book introduces his parents, Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, as well as his little sister, Ariana; his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, was mentioned in previous books. At six years old, Ariana was attacked by three Muggle boys who had witnessed her doing magic. Because of this attack, Ariana was seriously traumatised and never able to control her magic again, having recurring outbursts of magic. Enraged, Percival mercilessly attacked the Muggle boys (killing them in the film version), and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After this, Kendra moved her family to the village of Godric's Hollow. In one of her outbursts, Ariana accidentally kills Kendra around the time Albus has completed his education. Albus becomes the head of the family and is forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completes his education.

The Elder Wand, as reproduced in _Harry Potter_ Warner Bros. films

Soon afterward, a young Gellert Grindelwald arrived in Godric's Hollow to live with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_. The two young men took to each other immediately, and together they dreamed of a world ruled by wizards over Muggles by uniting the legendary Deathly Hallows. They believed that if they were forced to destroy a few along the way, it would still be "for the greater good", and the sufferings and losses would be rewarded a hundredfold in the end. This scenario would never happen, though. A discussion between Albus, Aberforth, and Grindelwald led to a duel that resulted in Ariana's death. For the rest of his life, Albus felt guilty, never certain whether it was his own curse or another's that had killed his sister. Grindelwald stormed back to Bagshot's home and departed to begin his own rule, leaving the country hours later. As a result of his mistakes, Albus felt that he was not to be trusted with power and, because of this, never took the position of Minister for Magic, despite being offered it several times. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts as professor of Transfiguration, and he served in recruiting students for the school.

Decades later, in 1945,[18] Dumbledore finally defeated the now-Dark wizard Grindelwald, who had come to possess the Elder Wand. Grindelwald's defeat made Dumbledore the master of the Elder Wand, which remained his until just before his death, when Draco used the Disarming Charm on him.

Dumbledore had another Hallow in his keeping since the death of James Potter: the Invisibility Cloak, which he had borrowed to examine. When James died, Dumbledore kept the cloak and decided to pass it on to Harry, James's son.

The truth about Dumbledore's death is revealed through Snape's last memories in the Pensieve. Harry learns that Dumbledore made a terrible error by placing a cursed ring on his right hand, sometime between the fifth and sixth book, forgetting the curses that must be on the ring. The ring held the Resurrection Stone, which Dumbledore hoped to use to allow him to apologise to his sister and parents. Dumbledore called Snape to help him; however, when Snape arrived and assessed the curse, all he could do was contain it. Snape told Dumbledore that he had little more than a year to live. After hearing this news, Dumbledore revealed to Snape that he knew about Voldemort's plan to have Draco kill him. He asked Snape to use the Killing Curse on him when the time came because he did not want Draco to have to kill him, saying that the boy's soul was still intact; Draco's soul would have been damaged in killing Dumbledore out of malice, whereas Snape was fully aware that he would be merely sparing Dumbledore pain and humiliation. He also intended for Snape to be the one to kill him and for the Elder Wand to be buried with him, in order to prevent the wand from being passed on again.

Dumbledore's spirit appears to Harry towards the end of the book in a limbo-like King's Cross, after Harry is struck with the Killing Curse which was conjured by Voldemort. During the last book, Harry finds out that he must die because he is a Horcrux. When Voldemort conjures the Killing Curse, Harry does not fight back, which stops him from dying. When they meet again, the boy comforts Dumbledore as he confesses all of his many regrets. Dumbledore then informs Harry of the choice he still has: of moving on to the next life or returning to his body to face Voldemort one last time. After returning from the mystical King's Cross and defeating Voldemort for good, Harry has a short conversation with Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office about the fate of each of the three Deathly Hallows. He keeps the Cloak, leaves the Stone in the Forbidden Forest where he dropped it, and returns the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb (from which Voldemort had stolen it). In the epilogue, it is revealed that Harry names his second son Albus Severus Potter after Dumbledore and Snape.

Portrayals within films

Dumbledore as portrayed by Richard Harris in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

In the film adaptations of _Philosopher's Stone_ (2001) and _Chamber of Secrets_ (2002), Dumbledore was played by Richard Harris, who was expected to play Dumbledore throughout the series. Harris mentioned that he was originally not going to take the role, since he knew his own health was in decline. He accepted because his then-11-year-old granddaughter threatened never to speak to him again if he did not take it.[19] Harris was determined to portray Dumbledore again in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ (which was released in 2004), despite having been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, and asked David Heyman not to recast the role.[20] However, his death on 25 October 2002 necessitated recasting.[21]

Ian McKellen was offered the role, but he turned it down, having played the similar character Gandalf in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, as well as feeling it would have been inappropriate to take Harris's role, as Harris had called McKellen a "dreadful" actor.[22]Harris's family had expressed an interest in seeing Peter O'Toole being chosen as his replacement.[23]

Michael Gambon was cast as Harris's replacement four months after Harris's death.[24]Gambon was not concerned about bettering Harris, and he portrayed the character in his own way, putting on a slight Irish accent for the role,[25] as well as completing his scenes in three weeks.[26] Gambon reprised his role in all the remaining films.

Toby Regbo was chosen to portray Dumbledore in his youth in _Deathly Hallows Part I_ and _Part 2_ , for flashbacks scenes which provide essential information on the character's backstory.[ _citation needed_ ]

Jude Law was tapped to portray Dumbledore in the sequel to the first prequel film, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.[2]

In the _Chamber of Secrets_ DVD interview, screenwriter Steve Kloves stated that he considers Dumbledore a fascinating character because of the wisdom he provides, but he feels that "Dumbledore bears such a tremendous dark burden, and he knows secrets and I think in many ways he bears the weight of the future of the wizard world" and the "only way that he can keep that at bay, the darkness, is to be whimsical and humorous".[7]

Characterisation Appearance

Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral may have played a role in shaping his nose.) He was also said to have long and skilful fingers. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Dumbledore wore half-moon spectacles and a colourful array of robes, ranging from purple to bright orange. He once claimed to have a scar above his left knee in the precise shape of a map of the London Underground, but whether or not he actually does is unknown. His demeanour is often – if not always – serene and ethereal, and he usually spoke in a calm, pleasant voice even when Harry thought that he was actually furious.

During the last year of his life, Dumbledore's right hand was scarred when he donned Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which was cursed. Had Snape not intervened with a counter-curse, Dumbledore would have died much more quickly. Regardless, the curse left his hand blackened and dead-looking, and no amount of healing could repair the appearance. According to Snape, the curse would eventually spread itself from the contained hand, and Dumbledore was doomed to die in no more than one year's time. Whether this means the blackening dead-look appearance would spread throughout the entire body is unknown.

Personality

Considered the most powerful wizard in the world, Dumbledore is benevolent and wise, a good wizard in the style of Merlin.[ _citation needed_ ] He almost constantly gives off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. Yet despite his benign nature, it is said that Dumbledore was the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever truly feared. Dumbledore is very eccentric and even slightly effeminate; he is very fond of knitting patterns and frequently wears flamboyant clothing (at one point, he is seen wearing a flowered bonnet). He is also known for his odd displays of whimsicality; he often uses humour to make people feel comfortable in his presence. As a supremely talented wizard, Dumbledore displays numerous examples of extraordinary powers. His abilities as a wizard are combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love, and friendship) to Voldemort's disadvantage in particular.

More than anything else, Dumbledore has a deep capacity for love, frequently reminding Harry that love was the greatest magic of all. Dumbledore believes in the good in everyone and insists on giving second chances. The greatest example of this is Dumbledore's relationship with Snape, in whom Dumbledore is willing to place a considerable amount of faith because he showed remorse. Dumbledore is highly perceptive and emotionally intelligent; his knowledge of a person's true personality goes beyond simply being a good judge of character. This is never more apparent than in his complex insights into Voldemort's psyche, which he pieces together with Harry to deduce where Voldemort's horcruxes are hidden.

However, in spite of Dumbledore's many extraordinary qualities, he was no saint. According to Rowling, "Although Dumbledore seems to be so benign for six books, he's quite a Machiavellian figure, really. He's been pulling a lot of strings."[27] In a 2005 interview, Rowling commented: "Immense brainpower does not protect you from emotional mistakes, and I think Dumbledore really exemplifies that."[28] Dumbledore's greatest personality flaw, which he explained to Harry, was his desire for power. He eventually found that those best suited for power are those who do not seek it. When he and Grindelwald met each other, they made plans to enslave Muggles and re-establish wizards as the natural rulers of the world. However, Dumbledore was disillusioned of this fantasy after his sister Ariana was killed during a duel between himself, his brother Aberforth, and Grindelwald.

Dumbledore was haunted by his sad family history. In particular, he was riddled with guilt over the circumstances surrounding the death of his sister. He felt enormous remorse for his selfishness and was tortured for the rest of his life by the possibility that he might have been the one who cast the spell that killed his sister. When he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself redeemed in the eyes of his brother and his entire family alive and together.

Magical abilities and skills

Since a young age, Dumbledore has always shown great magical abilities. During his education at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was known as the most brilliant student to have ever stepped into the school, winning "every prize of note that the school offered", and in his N.E.W.T.s, "... did things with a wand [the examiner had] never seen before". Rowling has said that Dumbledore is primarily self-taught, although he "had access to superb teachers at Hogwarts," and, as far as his education is concerned, "Dumbledore's family would be a profitable line of inquiry."[29] While he is not vain, Dumbledore also exhibits no false modesty, readily acknowledging that he is unusually intelligent and an exceptionally powerful wizard. He admits a number of times to Harry in their occasional meetings in _Half-Blood Prince_ that he makes mistakes, and since he is smarter than most men, his mistakes "tend to be correspondingly huger."

Dumbledore is an expert at nonverbal spells and is famous as an alchemist who has worked with Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, and is credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. His Patronustakes the form of a phoenix,[30] a recurring symbol in the books.

His knowledge of the most powerful kind of magic, love, is extensive. He taught Harry about its very essence, and the innate power of his ability to love his parents, which eventually helped Harry realise his destiny to kill Lord Voldemort.

He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian fire (magical everlasting fire). He has claimed to be able to become invisible without using an invisibility cloak, which is a powerful Disillusionment Charm. Dumbledore is also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency. Dumbledore is an expert at Transfiguration too, having taught the subject before becoming headmaster. He frequently creates complex objects like sofa chairs out of thin air (or from less comfortable chairs). Dumbledore is also proficient at Charms and Potions; according to the obituary written by Elphias Doge, his papers were published in journals such as _Achievements in Charming_ and _The Practical Potioneer_. Dumbledore is famous for defeating Grindelwald, who is second on a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time only to Voldemort himself, in a "spectacular duel of legend", succeeding in doing so despite the fact that Grindelwald possessed the Elder Wand, which supposedly guarantees invincibility in duels due to its power. His skill at duelling is further shown when he calmly engages Voldemort in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , overpowering him and eventually forcing him to possess Harry to be spared from total defeat. It is known in retrospect that Dumbledore possessed the Elder Wand when duelling Voldemort however, having taken it from Grindelwald. Unlike most wizards who make a distinct popping sound when they apparate Dumbledore notably is able to apparate silently; the only other wizard shown to possess this skill is Voldemort. Dumbledore is known to be able to understand Mermish and Gobbledegook (Goblin language) and Parseltongue.[31]

Possessions

Dumbledore's office houses "a number of curious [...] instruments." Among them is a Pensieve, a stone receptacle used to store and review memories, which witches and wizards are able to extract from their heads as a type of fluid. Harry first discovers this device in _Goblet of Fire_ , and it is frequently used for flashback scenes throughout the remainder of the series. In the first chapter of _Philosopher's Stone_ , Dumbledore is seen using the Deluminator, a device for removing and later returning light, and for use as a homing device. It is confirmed in _Deathly Hallows_ when the object is inherited by Ron that the Deluminator is of Dumbledore's own design. Dumbledore is the possessor and master of the Elder Wand, an extremely powerful object known also as the "Wand of Destiny" or the "Deathstick", and one of the Deathly Hallows. Unlike many of the wand's previous owners, Dumbledore keeps its identity a closely guarded secret. He also has a pet phoenix named Fawkes. It is revealed in _Philosopher's Stone_ by Mr. Ollivander that Harry's wand carries a phoenix feather as its magical core and that particular phoenix only gave one other feather, the one in Voldemort's wand that gave Harry his scar. It is later revealed in _Goblet of Fire_ that Fawkes was the phoenix whose feathers provide the magical core in Harry's and Voldemort's wands.

Family

Through various interviews and discussions about the character, Rowling has established that Albus Dumbledore was born in July or August[32][33] 1881[34] to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.[12] The character had previously referenced his brother Aberforth, and in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , it is revealed that Albus is three years older than Aberforth. The same book established their sister Ariana who, at six years old, suffered a vicious attack by three male Muggle youths who had witnessed her doing magic. Frightened, they first tried to get her to repeat what they had seen, and upon her failure to recreate it due to her young age, they tried to stop her from being "different". It is not explicitly stated in the novel what form this attack took, but Percival was sentenced to life in Azkaban for tracking down and hexing the boys who seriously traumatised his daughter. The severe trauma of the attack left Ariana unable to function socially or to properly perform magic again. To prevent her being institutionalised in St. Mungo's Hospital, or hurting someone accidentally with her uncontrolled magic, Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow, and her illness was concealed. Neighbours assumed that Ariana was a non-magical squib.

When Dumbledore and his friend Elphias left Hogwarts, they planned to take their "then-traditional" tour of the world. On the eve of their trip, the eighteen-year-old Dumbledore suffered the death of his mother Kendra, who was accidentally killed by Ariana during one of her uncontrolled outbursts of magic. Because Dumbledore's parents were absent (his father in Azkaban and his mother dead), Albus became the head of the family and it became his duty to put food on the table, as they were not left with much gold. He was forced to remain in his house with his sister Ariana while Aberforth completed his education. Aberforth knew of his brother's resentment and offered to care for Ariana himself, saying that she preferred him, but Albus refused by stating that it was his duty as eldest to care for the family.

When Grindelwald arrived at Godric's Hollow, he immediately became friends with Dumbledore and together dreamed of a new world order in which wizards ruled over Muggles "for the greater good". Dumbledore and Grindelwald suggested that they had to move to carry on their plans, but Aberforth refused because Ariana's state did not allow her to be moved. The discussion between Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald turned into a duel that resulted in Ariana's accidental death. According to the author, as a result of this incident, Albus's boggart became Ariana's corpse.[35] In _Philosopher's Stone_ , he mentions to Harry that the deepest desire of his heart, revealed by the Mirror of Erised, is to have a pair of woollen socks. In the seventh novel, Harry realises that he and Dumbledore see the same thing in the Mirror: their reunited families.

Reception

The character of Albus Dumbledore has been compared to other archetypal "wise old man" characters. Dumbledore acts much like Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone_ , in the manner of an "absent-minded professor";[36] both Merlin and Dumbledore educate a story's main character in a castle. As writer Evelyn Perry notes, "Dumbledore resembles Merlin both personally and physically; he is an avid lover of books and wisdom who wears flowing robes and a long, white beard."[37]Dumbledore has also been compared with Gandalf from Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_.[38] Dave Kopel draws comparisons between Rowling's writing and John Bunyan's _The Pilgrim's Progress_ and states that, among the Christian symbols that Rowling has used in her books, Dumbledore acts like "the bearded God the Father" figure in which Harry puts his faith to be saved from Voldemort and his servants.[39] IGN also listed Dumbledore as their fifth favourite _Harry Potter_ character, saying that "[f]or a character that was introduced into popular culture a mere twelve years ago, it speaks volumes that Professor Dumbledore has already taken his place among the great mentor figures in literature and film".[40] IGN's Joe Utichi called Dumbledore his third favourite _Harry Potter_ character, calling the revelation that he wasn't so "infallible" one of the most heartbreaking themes of the final book.[41] Actor Michael Gambon received some criticism for his louder, more aggressive, portrayal of the character, who is depicted as exhibiting a more subdued, unflappable calm in the books. This has been attributed to Gambon's policy of not reading the source material from which his films are adapted.[42]

As a main character of the series, major facts relating to Dumbledore have generated a vast number of essays and discussions. The death of Dumbledore at the end of _Half-Blood Prince_ was discussed by fans and critics alike. A website named sought to understand the events of the sixth book in a different way and provided arguments to claim that the character did not really die.[43] However, Rowling confirmed on 2 August 2006 that Dumbledore was, in fact, dead, humorously apologising to the website as she did so.[44] Along with , a collection of essays, _Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence_ , was published by Zossima Press in November 2006.[45] In 's _Harry Potter_ Mega Poll, Dumbledore's death was voted as the most unforgettable moment in the whole series.[46]

Sexuality

Rowling's statement that Dumbledore was gay caused a great debate among critics. Melissa Anelli, webmaster of the fan site The Leaky Cauldron, told The Associated Press, "J.K. Rowling calling any _Harry Potter_ character gay would make wonderful strides in tolerance toward homosexuality. ... By dubbing someone so respected, so talented and so kind, as someone who just happens to be also homosexual, she's reinforcing the idea that a person's gayness is not something of which they should be ashamed."[47] _Entertainment Weekly_ 's Mark Harris said "her choice to make a beloved professor-mentor gay in a world where gay teachers are still routinely slandered as malign influences was, I am certain, no accident."[48] The stars and director of the _Harry Potter_ films were supportive of Rowling's revelation as well.[49]

Some critics discussed the implications of this statement. _New York Times_ columnist Edward Rothstein said that "Ms. Rowling may think of Dumbledore as gay"; however, "there is no reason why anyone else should".[50] The East Tennessee State University's student newspaper accused Rowling of lying, saying her answer was a publicity stunt.[51] Michelle Smith quoted the Death of the Author principle, stating that Rowling's subsequent commentary is irrelevant to the understanding of the books.[52]

Dumbledore's sexuality was also condemned by several right-wing Christian groups, such as Mission America and the Christian Coalition of America.[53]

 _Slate_ quotes an attendee of the book talk who said, "It was clear that JKR didn't plan to out Dumbledore. She just cares about being true to her readers."[54] Mike Thomas of the _Orlando Sentinel_ said that upon reflection, Dumbledore was gay from the beginning, and that this neatly explains the behaviour of his character and his relationship with Grindelwald. Thomas notes the skill Rowling displays in writing a gay character without having to put a gay label on him.[55]

Gay rights campaigner Peter Tatchell stated that "It's good that children's literature includes the reality of gay people, since we exist in every society. But I am disappointed that she did not make Dumbledore's sexuality explicit in the Harry Potter book. Making it obvious would have sent a much more powerful message of understanding and acceptance." A spokesperson for Stonewall praised Rowling, saying "It's great that JK has said this. It shows that there's no limit to what gay and lesbian people can do, even being a wizard headmaster."[56]

In popular culture

Dumbledore has been parodied in several sketches and animated series:

In the series _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , the episodes "Wizard School Part 1" and "Wizard School Part 2" feature Alex and Justin Russo going to a wizarding summer school called Wiz-tech, in which Headmaster Crumbs (played by Ian Abercrombie) is based on Dumbledore.[ _citation needed_ ]

In _The Simpsons_ episode "The Haw-Hawed Couple", Lisa asks Homer to read her Angelica Button book to her for bedtime. Homer, learning that the character Headmaster Greystash will die (as Dumbledore did in _Half-Blood Prince_ ), hides the fact from Lisa by inventing a happier ending, though Lisa does read the real ending and decides that Homer's was better.[57]

Dumbledore also stars in Neil Cicierega's _Potter Puppet Pals_ , in which he frequently strips completely naked, except for his hat, randomly in the story. Also, in half of the "Potter Puppet Pals" videos Dumbledore is using the exclamation "Alas!" in an apparently incorrect place, parodying Rowling's love for unusual words. In the episode "Ron's Disease", Dumbledore reveals himself to be "a gay android".[58]

Albus Dumbledore appears in some episodes of _Robot Chicken_ voiced by Seth Green. In "Password: Swordfish" when the threat of the puberty creature Pubertis is known, Dumbledore gives Harry a stone that might help him fight Pubertis. During this appearance, Dumbledore is an African-American who states that he is played by a different actor in each of the movies. Upon confrontation with Pubertis, Harry rubs the stone two times, which summons ghosts to punch it. When it comes to the third time, Dumbledore appears and tells Harry that the stone can only be warmed up three times a day (four if he takes a week off) and that Pubertis cannot be destroyed since it lives in everyone just like his own demon Wandus Limpus prevents him from having meaningful relationships. In "Tell My Mum", Dumbledore tells the students that Professor Snape suffered a "minor potion accident" and has enlisted Criss Angel as their substitute teacher.

In 2003, Comic Relief performed a spoof story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Dumbledore is portrayed by Nigel Planer, who wore the beard and costume of late Richard Harris.[59][60]

Dumbledore also appears in one of the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , portrayed by Kenan Thompson's old character Principal Williame Banes Pimpell (who appeared as Headmaster Pimpell).

After the revelation of Dumbledore's sexuality, the American skit comedy _Saturday Night Live_ featured a sketch featuring Rowling (played by Amy Poehler) showing deleted scenes from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ where Dumbledore (played by Bill Hader) acts stereotypically gay.[61]

In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Dumbledore is played by actor Dylan Saunders.

Dumbledore appears in an episode of Icons of Teen from the YouTube channel, Shut Up Cartoons voiced by Justin Roiland. As a teenager, Dumbledore liked to do magic and make robotic copies of himself. One day, he went scuba diving to earn his scuba diving badge for scouts. Dumbledore gets scared and stays on the boat while his crush Charlene and the scoutmaster go diving. They run into a giant sea monster and Charlene closes her eyes and says Dumbledore, a trick he taught her. Dumbledore receives her distress signal and dives in after them. He meets a talking dolphin who agrees to help Dumbledore if he can eat him in the end. Dumbledore suggests he eat the scoutmaster and the dolphin takes him to his friends. Dumbledore makes a robotic copy and sends it into the creature's stomach, distracting the creature long enough for Dumbledore, Charlene and the scoutmaster to escape. Charlene thanks Dumbledore for saving them. Dumbledore makes a sexual comment but plays it off like she said it. Charlene asks where the scoutmaster is; Dumbledore says he's gone somewhere, when really the dolphin ate him. Dumbledore then decides to build a robot copy of the scoutmaster to prevent anyone from finding out what happened to him.

Albus Dumbledore appears in _The Lego Movie_ , though his voice actor is not credited. He is seen among the Master Builders who meet with Vitruvius in Cloud Cuckoo Land, including a Lego version of Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_.

References

 **Jump up** Hirsch, Anne-Christin (2008). _Names and Their Underlying Mythology in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter-Novels_. GRIN Verlag. p. 7. ISBN 978-3-640-16412-7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Kroll, Justin (April 12, 2017). "Jude Law to Play Young Dumbledore in 'Fantastic Beasts' Sequel (EXCLUSIVE)". _Variety_. Retrieved April 12, 2017.

 **Jump up** ""Dumbledore" in Merriam–Webster". .edu. Archived from the original on 17 October 2015. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (19 March 1999). "Barnes and Noble interview, 19 March 1999". AccioQuote!. Archived from the original on 28 February 2007. Retrieved 28 February2007.

 **Jump up** "WBUR radio interview 12 October 1999". . 12 October 1999. Retrieved 27 November 2011.

 **Jump up** Solomon, Evan (Interviewer) (13 July 2000). "J.K. Rowling Interview". CBC Newsworld: Hot Type. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Mzimba, Lizo (moderator) (February 2003). "Chamber of Secrets DVD interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio4. Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Fry, Stephen (interviewer) (26 June 2003). "J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall". . Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Lydon, Christopher (12 October 1999). "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". The Connection (WBUR Radio). Archived from the original on 22 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. (1997). _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0-7475-3269-9/U.S. ISBN 0-590-35340-3. , page 106

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". . 16 October 2000. Archived from the original on 23 April 2011. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K,. "Wizard of the Month Archive". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 2009-03-02. Retrieved 20 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Rowling dubs Dumbledore of 'Harry Potter' books as gay". _Daily News_. New York. 19 October 2007. Archivedfrom the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 20 October2007.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling outs Hogwarts character". Associated Press. 20 October 2007. Archived from the original on 21 October 2007. Retrieved 22 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling says wizard Dumbledore is gay". Reuters. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 2 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Amini, Adeel (9 March 2008). "Minister of Magic". . Archived from the original on 12 March 2008. Retrieved 14 March 2008.[ _not in citation given_ ]

 **Jump up** This is mentioned in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

 **Jump up** Late Show with David Letterman interview, 2001[ _where?_ ]

 **Jump up** Jeff Jensen (28 October 2005). "A Look Back". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Actor Richard Harris dies". BBC News. 25 October 2002. Archived from the original on 6 December 2002. Retrieved 3 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Michael Hinman (29 November 2007). "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter". SyFy Portal. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Whitty, Stephen (15 July 2011). "'Harry Potter': The best could-have beens...". . Retrieved 2017-01-02.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban". Newsround. 21 February 2003. Retrieved 10 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny (2004). _Head to Shrunken Head_ (DVD). Warner Bros. Pictures.

 **Jump up** Siobhan Synnot (30 May 2004). "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs". _The Scotsman_. UK. Retrieved 30 November 2007.

 **Jump up** Harry Potter's Author J. K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move Retrieved on 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson, and Melissa Anelli. "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling"Archived 12 June 2012 at the Wayback Machine. Part 1, 16 July 2005. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Spartz, Emerson; Anelli, Melissa (16 July 2005). "MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part 3". MuggleNet. Archived from the original on 11 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Accio Quote!. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 25 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Webchat with J.K. Rowling", Harry Potter at Bloomsbury, 30 July 2007. Retrieved on 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "Birthdate: 1881 (JKR), probably in July or August. This date supersedes Rowling's statement in 2001 that Dumbledore was "about 150 years old" (Blue Nose Day) and fits better with the dates that appear in Book 7. Regarding his month of birth, Rita Skeeter states in _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ that Dumbledore was "nearing" his 18th birthday when he left Hogwarts in June, but was still 17 when he met Grindelwald (DH18). Basically, at some point during Grindelwald's stay at Godric's Hollow Dumbledore turned 18, so the month of his birth appears to be July or August." [1]retrieved 10 July 2008

 **Jump up** Time Line of Dumbledore's Life retrieved July-09-2008

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "J.K. Rowling Official Site". Archived from the original on 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** J. K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript – The Leaky Cauldron

 **Jump up** "Real Wizards: The Search for Harry's Ancestors". . 2001. Archived from the original on 18 October 2012. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Evelyn M Perry. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Novel". Farmingham State College. Archived from the original on 2006-10-24. Retrieved 1 June 2007.

 **Jump up** Sue (24 November 2007). "Gandalf vs Dumbledore: Ian McKellen Talks Wizards". _The Leaky Cauldron_.

 **Jump up** J.K. Rowling. "Some Random Facts About The Weasley Family". J.K. Rowling Official Site. Archived from the original on 24 June 2007. Retrieved 10 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Rosenfield, Kat. "A Brief History Of The Worst 'Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire' Mistake Ever". _MTV_. Viacom. Retrieved 27 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Haber, David (19 July 2005). "Dumbledore Is Not Dead!". Beyond Hogwarts. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore 'definitely' dead, says Rowling". HPANA. 2 August 2006. Archived from the original on 8 February 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expert Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence". . Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Scott Harris (14 July 2011). "'Harry Potter' Mega Poll: The Mega Results!". . Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Dumbledore's outing gives text new meaning". MSNBC. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 4 August 2009.

 **Jump up** Evans, Mark (30 October 2007). "Dumbledore: A Lovely Outing". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Masters, Tim (12 November 2007). "Potter stars react to gay twist". BBC. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Rothstein, Edward (29 October 2007). "Is Dumbledore Gay? Depends on Definitions of 'Is' and 'Gay'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 29 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore". East Tennessean. 22 October 2007. Archived from the originalon 30 January 2010. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** Smith, Michelle (22 December 2014). "The 'death' of J. K. Rowling: Why it doesn't matter what she has to say about Harry Potter". _The Conversation_.

 **Jump up** Linda Harvey (24 October 2007). "Christian parents: Stop trusting Harry Potter". WorldNetDaily. Archived from the original on 26 October 2007. Retrieved 26 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Wamsley, Laurel. "Bloggerson Stephen Colbert's presidential run". _Slate Magazine_. Archived from the original on 24 October 2007.

 **Jump up** Thomas, Mike (22 October 2007). "So Dumbledore is Gay". _Orlando Sentinel_. Archived from the original on 22 May 2011. Retrieved 21 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". _BBC News_. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 13 August 2016.

 **Jump up** "The Haw-Hawed Couple Epison Recap". . Archived from the original on 6 February 2008. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Potter Puppet Pals". The Potter Puppet Pals Official Website. Archived from the original on 16 July 2007. Retrieved 15 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . . 19 February 2003. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "SNL Videos". Bill Hader Online. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_ __

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_ __

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Albus Dumbledore on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling quotes about Dumbledore at

Dumbledore's page at the Harry Potter Lexicon

J. K. Rowling defines Dumbledore's sexuality

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Harry Potter characters

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional English people

Fictional gay males

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional alchemists

Fictional professors

Fictional LGBT characters in film

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search 

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikiquote

Languages

العربية

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ქართული

Latina

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 2 July 2017, at 06:07.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	65. Chapter 65

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Hermione said,'' Ron, do yu know that we have a Wiipedia page?"

Harry said, "really?"

Ron said"NOOO HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!'

But Hermione had already started.

" According to Wikipedia,

 _Harry Potter_

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Harry potter)

 _This article is about the series of novels. For other uses, including related topics and derivative works, see_ _Harry Potter (disambiguation)_ _._

 _Harry Potter_

The _Harry Potter_ logo, used first in American editions of the novel series and later in films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_ (1997)

 _The Chamber of Secrets_ (1998)

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ (1999)

 _The Goblet of Fire_ (2000)

 _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003)

 _The Half-Blood Prince_ (2005)

 _The Deathly Hallows_ (2007)

Author

J. K. Rowling

Country

United Kingdom

Language

English

Genre

Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, mystery, thriller, Bildungsroman

Publisher

Bloomsbury Publishing (UK)  
Scholastic (US)

Published

26 June 1997 – 21 July 2007 (initial publication)

Media type

Print (hardback & paperback)  
Audiobook  
E-book (as of March 2012)[1]

No. of books

7

Website

.com

 _ **Harry Potter**_ is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's struggle against Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who intends to become immortal, overthrow the wizard governing body known as the Ministry of Magic, and subjugate all wizards and muggles, a reference term that means non-magical people.

Since the release of the first novel, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , on 26 June 1997, the books have found immense popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. They have attracted a wide adult audience as well as younger readers, and are often considered cornerstones of modern young adult literature.[2] The series has also had its share of criticism, including concern about the increasingly dark tone as the series progressed, as well as the often gruesome and graphic violence it depicts. As of May 2013, the books have sold more than 500 million copies worldwide, making them the best-selling book series in history, and have been translated into seventy-three languages.[3][4] The last four books consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history, with the final instalment selling roughly eleven million copies in the United States within twenty-four hours of its release.

The series was originally published in English by two major publishers, Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom and Scholastic Press in the United States. A play, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ , based on a story co-written by Rowling, premiered in London on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, and its script was published by Little, Brown as the eighth book in the series.[5] The original seven books were adapted into an eight-part film series by Warner Bros. Pictures, which has become the second highest-grossing film series of all time as of August 2015. In 2016, the total value of the _Harry Potter_ franchise was estimated at $25 billion,[6] making _Harry Potter_ one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time.

A series of many genres, including fantasy, drama, coming of age, and the British school story (which includes elements of mystery, thriller, adventure, horror and romance), the world of _Harry Potter_ explores numerous themes and includes many cultural meanings and references.[7] According to Rowling, the main theme is death.[8] Other major themes in the series include prejudice, corruption, and madness.[9]

The success of the books and films has ensured that the _Harry Potter_ franchise continues to expand, with numerous derivative works, a travelling exhibition that premiered in Chicago in 2009, a studio tour in London that opened in 2012, a digital platformon which J.K. Rowling updates the series with new information and insight, and a pentalogy of spin-off films premiering in November 2016, among many other developments. Most recently, themed attractions, collectively known as _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , have been built at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world.

Contents

[hide]

1Plot

1.1Early years

1.2Voldemort returns

2Supplementary works

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

2.2In-universe books

2.3Pottermore website

3Structure and genre

4Themes

5Origins

6Publishing history

6.1Translations

6.2Completion of the series

6.3Cover art

7Achievements

7.1Cultural impact

7.2Commercial success

7.3Awards, honours, and recognition

8Reception

8.1Literary criticism

8.2Social impact

8.3Controversies

9Adaptations

9.1Films

9.2Games

9.3Audiobooks

9.4Stage production

10Attractions

10.1The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

10.2United Kingdom

11References

12Further reading

13External links

Plot

 _Further information:_ _Harry Potter universe_

The central character in the series is Harry Potter, an English boy who lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys - who discovers, at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, though he lives in the ordinary world of non-magical people known as Muggles.[10] The wizarding world exists parallel to the Muggle world, albeit hidden and in secrecy. His magical ability is inborn and children with such abilities are invited to attend exclusive magic schools that teach the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.[11] Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wizarding academy in Scotland and it is here where most of the events in the series take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships, infatuation, romantic relationships, schoolwork and exams, anxiety, depression, stress, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation, that lies ahead, in wizarding Britain's increasingly-violent second wizarding war.[12]

Each novel chronicles one year in Harry's life[13] during the period from 1991 to 1998.[14] The books also contain many flashbacks, which are frequently experienced by Harry viewing the memories of other characters in a device called a Pensieve.

The environment Rowling created is intimately connected to reality. The British magical community of the Harry Potter books is inspired by 1990s British culture, European folklore, classical mythology and alchemy, incorporating objects and wildlife such as magic wands, magic plants, potions, spells, flying broomsticks, centaurs, and other magical creatures, the Deathly Hallows, and the Philosopher's Stone, beside others invented by Rowling. While the fantasy land of Narnia is an alternate universe and the _Lord of the Rings_ ' Middle-earth a mythic past, the wizarding world of _Harry Potter_ exists in parallel within the real world and contains magical versions of the ordinary elements of everyday life, with the action mostly set in Scotland (Hogwarts), the West Country, Devon, London and Surrey in southeast England.[15] The world only accessible to wizards and magical beings comprises a fragmented collection of overlooked hidden streets, ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles invisible to the Muggle population.[11]

Early years

When the first novel of the series, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (published in America and other countries as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) opens, it is apparent that some significant event has taken place in the Wizarding World – an event so very remarkable, even Muggles (non-magical people) notice signs of it. The full background to this event and Harry Potter's past is revealed gradually through the series. After the introductory chapter, the book leaps forward to a time shortly before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, and it is at this point that his magical background begins to be revealed.

Despite Harry's aunt and uncle's desperate prevention of Harry gleaning about his powers[16], their efforts are in vain. Harry meets a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is also his first contact with the Wizarding World. Hagrid reveals himself to be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as some of Harry's history.[16] Harry learns that, as a baby, he witnessed his parents' murder by the power-obsessed dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who subsequently attempted to kill him as well.[16]Instead, the unexpected happened: Harry survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as a memento of the attack and Voldemort disappeared soon afterwards, gravely weakened by his own rebounding curse. As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry has become a living legend in the Wizarding World. However, at the orders of the venerable and well-known wizard Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry had been placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, who have kept him safe but treated him poorly, including confining him to a cupboard without meals and torturing him like he is their servant. Hagrid then officially invites Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a famous magic school in Scotland that educates young teenagers on their magical development for seven years, from age eleven to seventeen.

With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends: Ron Weasley, a fun-loving member of an ancient, large, happy, but poor wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a gifted, bright, and hardworking witch of non-magical parentage.[16][17] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a conspicuously deep and abiding dislike for him, the rich brat Draco Malfoy whom he quickly makes enemies with, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who later turns out to be allied with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers a talent of flying on broomsticks and is recruited for his house's Quidditch team, a sport in the wizarding world where players fly on broomsticks. The first book concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who, in his quest to regain a body, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that bestows everlasting life and turns any metal into pure gold.[16]

The series continues with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears uncannily related to recent sinister events at the school. Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, enrolls in her first year at Hogwarts, and finds an old notebook in her belongings which turns out to be an alumnus's diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later revealed to be Voldemort's younger self, who is bent on ridding the school of "mudbloods", a derogatory term describing wizards and witches of non-magical parentage. The memory of Tom Riddle resides inside of the diary and when Ginny begins to confide in the diary, Voldemort is able to possess her. Through the diary, Ginny acts on Voldemort's orders and unconsciously opens the "Chamber of Secrets", unleashing an ancient monster, later revealed to be a basilisk, which begins attacking students at Hogwarts. It kills those who make direct eye contact with it and petrifies those who look at it indirectly. The book also introduces a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, a highly cheerful, self-conceited wizard with a pretentious facade, later turning out to be a fraud. Harry discovers that prejudice exists in the Wizarding World through delving into the school's history, and learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards and witches who were descended from Muggles. Harry also learns about the innate ability of his to speak the snake language Parseltongue is rare and often associated with the Dark Arts. When Hermione is attacked and petrified, Harry and Ron finally piece together the puzzles and unlock the Chamber of Secrets, with Harry destroying the diary for good and saving Ginny, and also destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. The end of the book reveals Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and rival of Ron and Ginny's father, to be the culprit who slipped the book into Ginny's belongings and introduced the diary into Hogwarts.

The third novel, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Lord Voldemort in any form. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, his father's best friend, and, according to the Wizarding World, an escaped mass murderer who assisted in the murder of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors – dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul and feed on despair – which are ostensibly protecting the school, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is eventually revealed to be a werewolf. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally executed by people his age. Harry comes to know that both Lupin and Black were best friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. [18] In this book, a recurring theme throughout the series is emphasised – in every book there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, none of whom lasts more than one school year.

Voldemort returns

The Elephant House was one of the cafés in Edinburgh where Rowling wrote the first part of _Harry Potter_.

During Harry's fourth year of school (detailed in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ), Harry is unwillingly entered as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous yet exciting contest where three "champions", one from each participating school, must compete with each other in three tasks in order to win the Triwizard Cup. This year, Harry must compete against a witch and a wizard "champion" from overseas visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as another Hogwarts student, causing Harry's friends to distance themselves from him.[19] Harry is guided through the tournament by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who turns out to be an impostor – one of Voldemort's supporters named Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict. Voldemort's plan to have Crouch use the tournament to bring Harry to Voldemort succeeds. Although Harry manages to escape, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the tournament, is killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort re-enters the Wizarding World with a physical body.

In the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, especially Harry. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of Voldemort's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She transforms the school into a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[20]

With Ron and Hermione's suggestion, Harry forms "Dumbledore's Army", a secret study group aimed to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned from his previous encounters with Dark wizards. Through those lessons, Harry begins to develop a crush on the popular and attractive Cho Chang. Juggling schoolwork, Umbridge's incessant and persistent efforts to land him in trouble and the defensive lessons, Harry begins to lose sleep as he constantly receives disturbing dreams about a dark corridor in the Ministry of Magic, followed by a burning desire. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is then revealed,[21] and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry is tricked into seeing Sirius tortured and races to the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends face off against Voldemort's followers nicknamed Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Although the timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the teenagers' lives, Sirius Black is killed in the conflict.

In the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Voldemort begins waging open warfare. Harry and his friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts. They are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence – Harry eventually begins dating Ginny, Ron establishes a strong infatuation with fellow Hogwarts student Lavender Brown, and Hermione starts to develop romantic feelings towards Ron. Near the beginning of the novel, lacking his own book, Harry is given an old potions textbook filled with many annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer titled; "the Half-Blood Prince." This book is a source of scholastic success and great recognition from their new potions master, Horace Slughorn, but because of the potency of the spells that are written in it, becomes a source of concern. With war drawing near, Harry takes private lessons with Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort in a device called a Pensieve. These reveal that in order to preserve his life, Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, creating a series of Horcruxes – evil enchanted items hidden in various locations, one of which was the diary destroyed in the second book.[22] On their way to collect a Horcrux, Draco, who has joined with the Death Eaters, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the killing of Dumbledore by Professor Snape, the titular Half-Blood Prince.

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , the last original novel in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Lord Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gained control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. A ghoul pretends to be Ron ill with a contagious disease, Harry and the Dursleys separate, and Hermione wipes her parents' memories. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learns details about an ancient prophecy about the Deathly Hallows, three legendary items that when united under one Keeper, would supposedly grant the person the Master of Death. Harry discovers his handy Invisibility Cloak to be one of those items, and Voldemort to be searching for another: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. At the end of the book, Harry and his friends learn about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives – he had worked on Dumbledore's behalf since the murder of Harry's mother. Eventually, Snape is killed by Voldemort out of paranoia.

The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various dangerous magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. After learning that he himself is a Horcrux, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, who casts a killing curse (Avada Kedavra) at him. The defenders of Hogwarts do not surrender after learning of Harry's presumed death and continue to fight on. Harry awakens and faces Voldemort, whose Horcruxes have all been destroyed. In the final battle, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off Harry's defensive spell (Expelliarmus) killing Voldemort. Harry Potter marries and has children with Ginny and Hermione marries and has children with Ron.

An epilogue describes the lives of the surviving characters and the effects of Voldemort's death on the Wizarding World. It also introduces the children of all the characters.

Supplementary works _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ is a two-part West End stage play.[23] It was written by Jack Thorne and based on a story by author J. K. Rowling, Thorne and director John Tiffany. The play opened on 30 July 2016 at the Palace Theatre, London, England. The script was released on 31 July 2016.[24] The story is set nineteen years after the ending of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his youngest son Albus Severus Potter. This stage play was also released as a two-part play script on 31 July 2016. The play's official synopsis was released on 23 October 2015:[25]

It was always difficult being Harry Potter and it isn't much easier now that he is an overworked employee of the Ministry of Magic, a husband, and father of three school-age children. While Harry grapples with a past that refuses to stay where it belongs, his youngest son Albus must struggle with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. As past and present fuse ominously, both father and son learn the uncomfortable truth: sometimes, darkness comes from unexpected places. In-universe books

 _See also:_ _J. K. Rowling § Philanthropy_

Rowling has expanded the Harry Potter universe with several short books produced for various charities.[26][27] In 2001, she released _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (a purported Hogwarts textbook) and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (a book Harry reads for fun). Proceeds from the sale of these two books benefited the charity Comic Relief.[28] In 2007, Rowling composed seven handwritten copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , a collection of fairy tales that is featured in the final novel, one of which was auctioned to raise money for the Children's High Level Group, a fund for mentally disabled children in poor countries. The book was published internationally on 4 December 2008.[29][30] Rowling also wrote an 800-word prequel in 2008 as part of a fundraiser organised by the bookseller Waterstones.[31] All three of these books contain extra information about the wizarding world not included in the original novels.

In 2016, she released three new e-books: _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_ , _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_ and _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_.[32]

Pottermore website

In 2011, Rowling launched a new website announcing an upcoming project called Pottermore.[33] Pottermore opened to the general public on 14 April 2012.[34] Pottermore allows users to be sorted, be chosen by their wand and play various minigames. The main purpose of the website was to allow the user to journey though the story with access to content not revealed by JK Rowling previously, with over 18,000 words of additional content.[35]

In September 2015, the website was completely overhauled and most of the features were removed. The site has been redesigned and it mainly focuses on the information already available, rather than exploration.[36]

Structure and genre

The _Harry Potter_ novels are mainly directed at a young adult audience as opposed to an audience of middle grade readers, children, or adults. The novels fall within the genre of fantasy literature, and qualify as a type of fantasy called "urban fantasy", "contemporary fantasy", or "low fantasy". They are mainly dramas, and maintain a fairly serious and dark tone throughout, though they do contain some notable instances of tragicomedy and black humour. In many respects, they are also examples of the _bildungsroman_ , or coming of age novel,[37] and contain elements of mystery, adventure, horror, thriller, and romance. The books are also, in the words of Stephen King, "shrewd mystery tales",[38] and each book is constructed in the manner of a Sherlock Holmes-style mystery adventure. The stories are told from a third person limited point of view with very few exceptions (such as the opening chapters of _Philosopher's Stone_ , _Goblet of Fire_ and _Deathly Hallows_ and the first two chapters of _Half-Blood Prince_ ).

The series can be considered part of the British children's boarding school genre, which includes Rudyard Kipling's Stalky & Co., Enid Blyton's _Malory Towers_ , _St. Clare's_ and the _Naughtiest Girl_ series, and Frank Richards's _Billy Bunter_ novels: the _Harry Potter_ books are predominantly set in Hogwarts, a fictional British boarding school for wizards, where the curriculum includes the use of magic.[39] In this sense they are "in a direct line of descent from Thomas Hughes's _Tom Brown's School Days_ and other Victorian and Edwardian novels of British public school life", though they are, as many note, more contemporary, grittier, darker, and more mature than the typical boarding school novel, addressing serious themes of death, love, loss, prejudice, coming-of-age, and the loss of innocence in a 1990's British setting.[40][41]

Each of the seven books is set over the course of one school year. Harry struggles with the problems he encounters, and dealing with them often involves the need to violate some school rules. If students are caught breaking rules, they are often disciplined by Hogwarts professors. The stories reach their climax in the summer term, near or just after final exams, when events escalate far beyond in-school squabbles and struggles, and Harry must confront either Voldemort or one of his followers, the Death Eaters, with the stakes a matter of life and death – a point underlined, as the series progresses, by characters being killed in each of the final four books.[42][43] In the aftermath, he learns important lessons through exposition and discussions with head teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore. The only exception to this school-centred setting is the final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , in which Harry and his friends spend most of their time away from Hogwarts, and only return there to face Voldemort at the _dénouement_.[42]

Themes

According to Rowling, a major theme in the series is death: "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."[8]

Academics and journalists have developed many other interpretations of themes in the books, some more complex than others, and some including political subtexts. Themes such as normality, oppression, survival, and overcoming imposing odds have all been considered as prevalent throughout the series.[44] Similarly, the theme of making one's way through adolescence and "going over one's most harrowing ordeals – and thus coming to terms with them" has also been considered.[45] Rowling has stated that the books comprise "a prolonged argument for tolerance, a prolonged plea for an end to bigotry" and that they also pass on a message to "question authority and... not assume that the establishment or the press tells you all of the truth".[46]

While the books could be said to comprise many other themes, such as power/abuse of power, violence and hatred, love, loss, prejudice, and free choice, they are, as Rowling states, "deeply entrenched in the whole plot"; the writer prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.[9] Along the same lines is the ever-present theme of adolescence, in whose depiction Rowling has been purposeful in acknowledging her characters' sexualities and not leaving Harry, as she put it, "stuck in a state of permanent pre-pubescence". Rowling has also been praised for her nuanced depiction of the ways in which death and violence affects youth, and humanity as a whole.[47]

Rowling said that, to her, the moral significance of the tales seems "blindingly obvious". The key for her was the choice between what is right and what is easy, "because that … is how tyranny is started, with people being apathetic and taking the easy route and suddenly finding themselves in deep trouble."[48]

Origins

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter influences and analogues_

In 1990, Rowling was on a crowded train from Manchester to London when the idea for Harry suddenly "fell into her head". Rowling gives an account of the experience on her website saying:[49]

"I had been writing almost continuously since the age of six but I had never been so excited about an idea before. I simply sat and thought, for four (delayed train) hours, and all the details bubbled up in my brain, and this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who did not know he was a wizard became more and more real to me."

Rowling completed _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ in 1995 and the manuscript was sent off to several prospective agents.[50] The second agent she tried, Christopher Little, offered to represent her and sent the manuscript to Bloomsbury.

Publishing history

The novelist, J. K. Rowling

The logo used in British, Australian, and Canadian editions before 2010. The font used is Cochin Bold.[51]

After eight other publishers had rejected _Philosopher's Stone_ , Bloomsbury offered Rowling a £2,500 advance for its publication.[52][53] Despite Rowling's statement that she did not have any particular age group in mind when beginning to write the _Harry Potter_ books, the publishers initially targeted children aged nine to eleven.[54] On the eve of publishing, Rowling was asked by her publishers to adopt a more gender-neutral pen name in order to appeal to the male members of this age group, fearing that they would not be interested in reading a novel they knew to be written by a woman. She elected to use J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), using her grandmother's name as her second name because she has no middle name.[53][55]

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ was published by Bloomsbury, the publisher of all _Harry Potter_ books in the United Kingdom, on 26 June 1997.[56] It was released in the United States on 1 September 1998 by Scholastic – the American publisher of the books – as _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ,[57] after Rowling had received US$105,000 for the American rights – an unprecedented amount for a children's book by a then-unknown author.[58]Fearing that American readers would not associate the word "philosopher" with a magical theme (although the Philosopher's Stone is alchemy-related), Scholastic insisted that the book be given the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ for the American market.[59]

The second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was originally published in the UK on 2 July 1998 and in the US on 2 June 1999. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was then published a year later in the UK on 8 July 1999 and in the US on 8 September 1999.[60] _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was published on 8 July 2000 at the same time by Bloomsbury and Scholastic.[61] _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ is the longest book in the series at 766 pages in the UK version and 870 pages in the US version.[62] It was published worldwide in English on 21 June 2003.[63] _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was published on 16 July 2005, and it sold 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of its worldwide release.[64][65] The seventh and final novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , was published on 21 July 2007.[66] The book sold 11 million copies in the first 24 hours of release, breaking down to 2.7 million copies in the UK and 8.3 million in the US.[65]

Translations

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter in translation_

The Russian translation of _The Deathly Hallows_ goes on sale in Moscow, 2007

The series has been translated into 67 languages,[3][67] placing Rowling among the most translated authors in history.[68] The books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Korean, Armenian, Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Bulgarian, Welsh, Afrikaans, Albanian, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,[69] making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.[70] The second volume has also been translated into Latin.[71]

Some of the translators hired to work on the books were well-known authors before their work on _Harry Potter_ , such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.[72] For reasons of secrecy, translation on a given book could only start after it had been released in English, leading to a lag of several months before the translations were available. This led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries; for example, such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the best-seller list in France.[73]

The United States editions were adapted into American English to make them more understandable to a young American audience.[74]

Completion of the series

In December 2005, Rowling stated on her web site, "2006 will be the year when I write the final book in the _Harry Potter_ series."[75] Updates then followed in her online diary chronicling the progress of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , with the release date of 21 July 2007. The book itself was finished on 11 January 2007 in the Balmoral Hotel, Edinburgh, where she scrawled a message on the back of a bust of Hermes. It read: "J. K. Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in this room (552) on 11 January 2007."[76]

Rowling herself has stated that the last chapter of the final book (in fact, the epilogue) was completed "in something like 1990".[77][78] In June 2006, Rowling, on an appearance on the British talk show _Richard & Judy_, announced that the chapter had been modified as one character "got a reprieve" and two others who previously survived the story had in fact been killed. On 28 March 2007, the cover art for the Bloomsbury Adult and Child versions and the Scholastic version were released.[79][80]

In September 2012, Rowling mentioned in an interview that she might go back to make a "director's cut" of two of the existing _Harry Potter_ books.[81]

Cover art

For cover art, Bloomsbury chose painted art in a classic style of design, with the first cover a watercolour and pencil drawing by illustrator Thomas Taylor showing Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express, and a title in the font Cochin Bold.[82] The first releases of the successive books in the series followed in the same style but somewhat more realistic, illustrating scenes from the books. These covers were created by first Cliff Wright and then Jason Cockroft.[83]

Due to the appeal of the books among an adult audience, Bloomsbury commissioned a second line of editions in an 'adult' style. These initially used black-and-white photographic art for the covers showing objects from the books (including a very American Hogwarts Express) without depicting people, but later shifted to partial colourisation with a picture of Slytherin's locket on the cover of the final book.

International and later editions have been created by a range of designers, including Mary GrandPré for U.S. audiences and Mika Launis in Finland.[84][85] For a later American release, Kazu Kibuishi created covers in a somewhat anime-influenced style.[86][87]

Achievements

"Platform 9¾" sign on London King's Cross railway station

Cultural impact

 _For more details on this topic, see_ _Harry Potter fandom_ _._

Fans of the series were so eager for the latest instalment that bookstores around the world began holding events to coincide with the midnight release of the books, beginning with the 2000 publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The events, commonly featuring mock sorting, games, face painting, and other live entertainment have achieved popularity with Potter fans and have been highly successful in attracting fans and selling books with nearly nine million of the 10.8 million initial print copies of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ sold in the first 24 hours.[88][89]

The final book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ became the fastest selling book in history, moving 11 million units in the first twenty-four hours of release.[90] The series has also gathered adult fans, leading to the release of two editions of each _Harry Potter_ book, identical in text but with one edition's cover artwork aimed at children and the other aimed at adults.[91] Besides meeting online through blogs, podcasts, and fansites, _Harry Potter_ super-fans can also meet at _Harry Potter_ symposia.

The word _Muggle_ has spread beyond its _Harry Potter_ origins, becoming one of few pop culture words to land in the Oxford English Dictionary.[92] The Harry Potter fandom has embraced podcasts as a regular, often weekly, insight to the latest discussion in the fandom. Both MuggleCast and PotterCast[93] have reached the top spot of iTunes podcast rankings and have been polled one of the top 50 favourite podcasts.[94]

Some lessons identified in the series include diversity, acceptance, political tolerance, and equality. Surveys of over 1,000 college students in the United States show that those who read the books were significantly different than those who had not. Readers of the series were found to be more tolerant, more opposed to violence and torture, less authoritarian, and less cynical. Although it is not known if this is a cause-and-effect relationship, there is a clear correlation, and it seems that Harry Potter's cultural impact may be stronger than just a fandom bond.[95]

At the University of Michigan in 2009, StarKid Productions performed an original musical parodying the _Harry Potter_ series called _A Very Potter Musical_. The musical was awarded _Entertainment Weekly_ 's 10 Best Viral Videos of 2009.[96]

Characters and elements from the series have inspired scientific names of several organisms, including the dinosaur _Dracorex hogwartsia_ , the spider _Eriovixia gryffindori_ , the wasp _Ampulex dementor_ , and the crab _Harryplax severus_.[97]

Commercial success

 _See also:_ _List of best-selling books_

Crowd outside a book store for the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

The popularity of the _Harry Potter_ series has translated into substantial financial success for Rowling, her publishers, and other _Harry Potter_ related license holders. This success has made Rowling the first and thus far only billionaire author.[98] The books have sold more than 400 million copies worldwide and have also given rise to the popular film adaptations produced by Warner Bros., all of which have been highly successful in their own right.[99][100] The films have in turn spawned eight video games and have led to the licensing of more than 400 additional _Harry Potter_ products. The _Harry Potter_ brand has been estimated to be worth as much as $25 billion.[6]

The great demand for Harry Potter books motivated the _New York Times_ to create a separate best-seller list for children's literature in 2000, just before the release of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. By 24 June 2000, Rowling's novels had been on the list for 79 straight weeks; the first three novels were each on the hardcover best-seller list.[101] On 12 April 2007, Barnes & Noble declared that _Deathly Hallows_ had broken its pre-order record, with more than 500,000 copies pre-ordered through its site.[102] For the release of _Goblet of Fire_ , 9,000 FedEx trucks were used with no other purpose than to deliver the book.[103] Together, and Barnes & Noble pre-sold more than 700,000 copies of the book.[103] In the United States, the book's initial printing run was 3.8 million copies.[103] This record statistic was broken by _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , with 8.5 million, which was then shattered by _Half-Blood Prince_ with 10.8 million copies.[104] 6.9 million copies of _Prince_ were sold in the U.S. within the first 24 hours of its release; in the United Kingdom more than two million copies were sold on the first day.[105] The initial U.S. print run for _Deathly Hallows_ was 12 million copies, and more than a million were pre-ordered through Amazon and Barnes & Noble.[106]

Awards, honours, and recognition

The _Harry Potter_ series has been recognised by a host of awards since the initial publication of _Philosopher's Stone_ including four Whitaker Platinum Book Awards (all of which were awarded in 2001),[107] three Nestlé Smarties Book Prizes (1997–1999),[108] two Scottish Arts Council Book Awards (1999 and 2001),[109] the inaugural Whitbread children's book of the year award (1999),[110] the WHSmith book of the year (2006),[111] among others. In 2000, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was nominated for a Hugo Award for Best Novel, and in 2001, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ won said award.[112]Honours include a commendation for the Carnegie Medal (1997),[113] a short listing for the Guardian Children's Award (1998), and numerous listings on the notable books, editors' Choices, and best books lists of the American Library Association, _The New York Times_ , Chicago Public Library, and _Publishers Weekly_.[114]

In 2002, British sociologist Andrew Blake named _Harry Potter_ among the icons of British popular culture along with the likes of James Bond and Sherlock Holmes.[115] In 2003, four of the books were named in the top 24 of the BBC's The Big Readsurvey of the best loved novels in the UK.[116] A 2004 study found that books in the series were commonly read aloud in elementary schools in San Diego County, California.[117] Based on a 2007 online poll, the U.S. National Education Associationlisted the series in its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children".[118] Three of the books placed among the "Top 100 Chapter Books" of all time, or children's novels, in a 2012 survey published by _School Library Journal_ : _Sorcerer's Stone_ ranked number three, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ 12th, and _Goblet of Fire_ 98th.[119]

Reception Literary criticism

Early in its history, _Harry Potter_ received positive reviews. On publication, the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , attracted attention from the Scottish newspapers, such as _The Scotsman_ , which said it had "all the makings of a classic",[120] and _The Glasgow Herald_ , which called it "Magic stuff".[120] Soon the English newspapers joined in, with more than one comparing it to Roald Dahl's work: _The Mail on Sunday_ rated it as "the most imaginative debut since Roald Dahl",[120] a view echoed by _The Sunday Times_ ("comparisons to Dahl are, this time, justified"),[120] while _The Guardian_ called it "a richly textured novel given lift-off by an inventive wit".[120]

By the time of the release of the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ the books began to receive strong criticism from a number of literary scholars. Yale professor, literary scholar, and critic Harold Bloom raised criticisms of the books' literary merits, saying, "Rowling's mind is so governed by clichés and dead metaphors that she has no other style of writing."[121] A. S. Byatt authored a _New York Times_ op-ed article calling Rowling's universe a "secondary secondary world, made up of intelligently patchworked derivative motifs from all sorts of children's literature ... written for people whose imaginative lives are confined to TV cartoons, and the exaggerated (more exciting, not threatening) mirror-worlds of soaps, reality TV and celebrity gossip".[122]

Michael Rosen, a novelist and poet, advocated the books were not suited for children, who would be unable to grasp the complex themes. Rosen also stated that "J. K. Rowling is more of an adult writer."[123] The critic Anthony Holden wrote in _The Observer_ on his experience of judging _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 1999 Whitbread Awards. His overall view of the series was negative – "the Potter saga was essentially patronising, conservative, highly derivative, dispiritingly nostalgic for a bygone Britain", and he speaks of "a pedestrian, ungrammatical prose style".[124] Ursula K. Le Guin said, "I have no great opinion of it. When so many adult critics were carrying on about the 'incredible originality' of the first Harry Potter book, I read it to find out what the fuss was about, and remained somewhat puzzled; it seemed a lively kid's fantasy crossed with a "school novel", good fare for its age group, but stylistically ordinary, imaginatively derivative, and ethically rather mean-spirited."[125]

By contrast, author Fay Weldon, while admitting that the series is "not what the poets hoped for", nevertheless goes on to say, "but this is not poetry, it is readable, saleable, everyday, useful prose".[126] The literary critic A. N. Wilson praised the Harry Potter series in _The Times_ , stating: "There are not many writers who have JK's Dickensian ability to make us turn the pages, to weep – openly, with tears splashing – and a few pages later to laugh, at invariably good jokes ... We have lived through a decade in which we have followed the publication of the liveliest, funniest, scariest and most moving children's stories ever written".[127] Charles Taylor of , who is primarily a movie critic,[128] took issue with Byatt's criticisms in particular. While he conceded that she may have "a valid cultural point – a teeny one – about the impulses that drive us to reassuring pop trash and away from the troubling complexities of art",[129] he rejected her claims that the series is lacking in serious literary merit and that it owes its success merely to the childhood reassurances it offers. Taylor stressed the progressively darker tone of the books, shown by the murder of a classmate and close friend and the psychological wounds and social isolation each causes. Taylor also argued that _Philosopher's Stone_ , said to be the most light-hearted of the seven published books, disrupts the childhood reassurances that Byatt claims spur the series' success: the book opens with news of a double murder, for example.[129]

Stephen King called the series "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable", and declared "Rowling's punning, one-eyebrow-cocked sense of humor" to be "remarkable". However, he wrote that despite the story being "a good one", he is "a little tired of discovering Harry at home with his horrible aunt and uncle", the formulaic beginning of all seven books.[38] King has also joked that "Rowling's never met an adverb she did not like!" He does however predict that Harry Potter "will indeed stand time's test and wind up on a shelf where only the best are kept; I think Harry will take his place with Alice, Huck, Frodo, and Dorothy and this is one series not just for the decade, but for the ages".[130] Sameer Rahim of _The Daily Telegraph_ disagreed, saying "It depresses me to see 16 and 17 year-olds reading the series when they could be reading the great novels of childhood such as _Oliver Twist_ or _A House for Mr Biswas_. What that says about the adults who are fanatical fans I'm not sure – but I suspect in years to come people will make a link between our plump, comfortable, infantilising society and the popularity of Potter."[131]

There is ongoing discussion regarding the extent to which the series was inspired by Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ books.[132]

Social impact

Although _Time_ magazine named Rowling as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year award, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fandom,[133] cultural comments on the series have been mixed. _Washington Post_ book critic Ron Charles opined in July 2007 that the large numbers of adults reading the _Potter_ series but few other books may represent a "bad case of cultural infantilism", and that the straightforward "good vs. evil" theme of the series is "childish". He also argued "through no fault of Rowling's", the cultural and marketing "hysteria" marked by the publication of the later books "trains children and adults to expect the roar of the coliseum, a mass-media experience that no other novel can possibly provide".[134]

Librarian Nancy Knapp pointed out the books' potential to improve literacy by motivating children to read much more than they otherwise would.[135] The seven-book series has a word count of 1,083,594 (US edition). Agreeing about the motivating effects, Diane Penrod also praised the books' blending of simple entertainment with "the qualities of highbrow literary fiction", but expressed concern about the distracting effect of the prolific merchandising that accompanies the book launches.[136]However, the assumption that Harry Potter books have increased literacy among young people is "largely a folk legend."[137]Research by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) has found no increase in reading among children coinciding with the Harry Potter publishing phenomenon, nor has the broader downward trend in reading among Americans been arrested during the rise in the popularity of the Harry Potter books.[137][138] The research also found that children who read Harry Potter books were not more likely to go on to read outside the fantasy and mystery genres.[137] NEA chairman Dana Gioia said the series, "got millions of kids to read a long and reasonably complex series of books. The trouble is that one Harry Potter novel every few years is not enough to reverse the decline in reading."[139]

Jennifer Conn used Snape's and Quidditch coach Madam Hooch's teaching methods as examples of what to avoid and what to emulate in clinical teaching,[140] and Joyce Fields wrote that the books illustrate four of the five main topics in a typical first-year sociology class: "sociological concepts including culture, society, and socialisation; stratification and social inequality; social institutions; and social theory".[141]

Jenny Sawyer wrote in _Christian Science Monitor_ on 25 July 2007 that the books represent a "disturbing trend in commercial storytelling and Western society" in that stories "moral center [sic] have all but vanished from much of today's pop culture ... after 10 years, 4,195 pages, and over 375 million copies, J. K. Rowling's towering achievement lacks the cornerstone of almost all great children's literature: the hero's moral journey". Harry Potter, Sawyer argues, neither faces a "moral struggle" nor undergoes any ethical growth, and is thus "no guide in circumstances in which right and wrong are anything less than black and white".[142] In contrast Emily Griesinger described Harry's first passage through to Platform 9¾ as an application of faith and hope, and his encounter with the Sorting Hat as the first of many in which Harry is shaped by the choices he makes. She also noted the "deeper magic" by which the self-sacrifice of Harry's mother protects the boy throughout the series, and which the power-hungry Voldemort fails to understand.[143]

In an 8 November 2002 _Slate_ article, Chris Suellentrop likened Potter to a "trust-fund kid whose success at school is largely attributable to the gifts his friends and relatives lavish upon him". Noting that in Rowling's fiction, magical ability potential is "something you are born to, not something you can achieve", Suellentrop wrote that Dumbledore's maxim that "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is hypocritical, as "the school that Dumbledore runs values native gifts above all else".[144] In a 12 August 2007 _New York Times_ review of _Deathly Hallows_ , however, Christopher Hitchens praised Rowling for "unmooring" her "English school story" from literary precedents "bound up with dreams of wealth and class and snobbery", arguing that she had instead created "a world of youthful democracy and diversity".[145]

In 2010, coinciding with the release of the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1,_ a series of articles were written about Private Harry Potter of the British army.[146] This real-life Harry Potter was killed in the Arab Revolt near Hebron in 1939. His grave, located in the British cemetery in Ramla, Israel, began to receive curious visitors leading the Ramla Municipality to list it on their website.[147] The Daily Mail interviewed siblings of Harry Potter who stated, "We couldn't believe people visit his grave, but apparently they come from miles around to have their photo taken next to it."[148]

In 2016, an article written by Diana C. Mutz compares the politics of Harry Potter to the 2016 Donald Trump presidential campaign. She states that 3 themes throughout the books are widely predominant '1) the value of tolerance and respect for difference; 2) opposition to violence and punitiveness; and 3) the dangers of authoritarianism.' She suggests that these themes are also present in the presidential election and it may play a significant role in how Americans have responded to the campaign.[149]

Controversies

 _Main articles:_ _Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Religious debates over the Harry Potter series_ _,_ _Politics of Harry Potter_ _, and_ _Tanya Grotter_

The books have been the subject of a number of legal proceedings, stemming from various conflicts over copyright and trademark infringements. The popularity and high market value of the series has led Rowling, her publishers, and film distributor Warner Bros. to take legal measures to protect their copyright, which have included banning the sale of _Harry Potter_ imitations, targeting the owners of websites over the "Harry Potter" domain name, and suing author Nancy Stouffer to counter her accusations that Rowling had plagiarised her work.[150][151][152] Various religious conservatives have claimed that the books promote witchcraft and religions such as Wicca and are therefore unsuitable for children,[153][154] while a number of critics have criticised the books for promoting various political agendas.[155][156]

The books also aroused controversies in the literary and publishing worlds. From 1997 to 1998, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ won almost all the UK awards judged by children, but none of the children's book awards judged by adults,[157] and Sandra Beckett suggested the reason was intellectual snobbery towards books that were popular among children.[158] In 1999, the winner of the Whitbread Book of the Year award children's division was entered for the first time on the shortlist for the main award, and one judge threatened to resign if _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was declared the overall winner; it finished second, very close behind the winner of the poetry prize, Seamus Heaney's translation of the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_.[158]

In 2000, shortly before the publication of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , the previous three _Harry Potter_ books topped the _New York Times_ fiction best-seller list and a third of the entries were children's books. The newspaper created a new children's section covering children's books, including both fiction and non-fiction, and initially counting only hardback sales. The move was supported by publishers and booksellers.[101] In 2004, _The New York Times_ further split the children's list, which was still dominated by _Harry Potter_ books into sections for series and individual books, and removed the _Harry Potter_ books from the section for individual books.[159] The split in 2000 attracted condemnation, praise and some comments that presented both benefits and disadvantages of the move.[160] _Time_ suggested that, on the same principle, Billboard should have created a separate "mop-tops" list in 1964 when the Beatles held the top five places in its list, and Nielsen should have created a separate game-show list when _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ dominated the ratings.[161]

Adaptations Films

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter (film series)_

The locomotive that features as the "Hogwarts Express" in the film series.

In 1998, Rowling sold the film rights of the first four _Harry Potter_ books to Warner Bros. for a reported £1 million ($1,982,900).[162][163] Rowling demanded the principal cast be kept strictly British, nonetheless allowing for the inclusion of Irish actors such as the late Richard Harris as Dumbledore, and for casting of French and Eastern European actors in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ where characters from the book are specified as such.[164] After many directors including Steven Spielberg, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, and Alan Parker were considered, Chris Columbus was appointed on 28 March 2000 as the director for _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ (titled " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ " in the United States), with Warner Bros. citing his work on other family films such as _Home Alone_ and _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and proven experience with directing children as influences for their decision.[165]

After extensive casting, filming began in October 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and in London itself, with production ending in July 2001.[166][167] _Philosopher's Stone_ was released on 14 November 2001. Just three days after the film's release, production for _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , also directed by Columbus, began. Filming was completed in summer 2002, with the film being released on 15 November 2002.[168] Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter, doing so for all succeeding films in the franchise.

Columbus declined to direct _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , only acting as producer. Mexican director Alfonso Cuarón took over the job, and after shooting in 2003, the film was released on 4 June 2004. Due to the fourth film beginning its production before the third's release, Mike Newell was chosen as the director for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , released on 18 November 2005.[169] Newell became the first British director of the series, with television director David Yatesfollowing suit after he was chosen to helm _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Production began in January 2006 and the film was released the following year in July 2007.[170] After executives were "really delighted" with his work on the film, Yates was selected to direct _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , which was released on 15 July 2009.[171][172][173][174]

Gringotts Wizarding Bank as seen in the film series

In March 2008, Warner Bros. President and COO Alan F. Horn announced that the final instalment in the series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , would be released in two cinematic parts: _Part 1_ on 19 November 2010 and _Part 2_ on 15 July 2011. Production of both parts started in February 2009, with the final day of principal photography taking place on 12 June 2010.[175][176]

Rowling had creative control on the film series, observing the filmmaking process of _Philosopher's Stone_ and serving as producer on the two-part _Deathly Hallows_ , alongside David Heyman and David Barron.[177] The _Harry Potter_ films have been top-rank box office hits, with all eight releases on the list of highest-grossing films worldwide. _Philosopher's Stone_ was the highest-grossing _Harry Potter_ film up until the release of the final instalment of the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , while _Prisoner of Azkaban_ grossed the least.[178] As well as being a financial success, the film series has also been a success among film critics.[179][180]

Opinions of the films are generally divided among fans, with one group preferring the more faithful approach of the first two films, and another group preferring the more stylised character-driven approach of the later films.[181] Rowling has been constantly supportive of all the films and evaluated _Deathly Hallows_ as her "favourite one" in the series.[182][183][184][185] She wrote on her website of the changes in the book-to-film transition, "It is simply impossible to incorporate every one of my storylines into a film that has to be kept under four hours long. Obviously films have restrictions novels do not have, constraints of time and budget; I can create dazzling effects relying on nothing but the interaction of my own and my readers' imaginations".[186]

At the 64th British Academy Film Awards in February 2011, Rowling was joined by producers David Heyman and David Barron along with directors David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón and Mike Newell in collecting the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema on behalf of all the films in the series. Actors Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, who play main characters Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also in attendance.[187][188]

Spin-off prequels

A new series consisting of five films, beginning with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , will take place before the main series.[189] The first film was released on 8 November 2016 and the next two are due to be released in 2018 and 2020. Rowling wrote the screenplay for the first instalment, marking her first foray into screenwriting.

Games

A number of other non-interactive media games and board games have been released such as _Cluedo_ _Harry Potter Edition_ , _Scene It?_ _Harry Potter_ and _Lego Harry Potter_ models, which are influenced by the themes of both the novels and films.

There are thirteen _Harry Potter_ video games, eight corresponding with the films and books and five spin-offs. The film/book-based games are produced by Electronic Arts, as was _Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup_ , with the game version of the first entry in the series, _Philosopher's Stone_ , being released in November 2001. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ went on to become one of the best-selling PlayStation games ever.[190] The video games were released to coincide with the films, containing scenery and details from the films as well as the tone and spirit of the books. Objectives usually occur in and around Hogwarts, along with various other magical areas. The story and design of the games follow the selected film's characterisation and plot; EA worked closely with Warner Bros. to include scenes from the films. The last game in the series, _Deathly Hallows_ , was split, with _Part 1_ released in November 2010 and _Part 2_ debuting on consoles in July 2011. The two-part game forms the first entry to convey an intense theme of action and violence, with the gameplay revolving around a third-person shooter style format.[191][192]

The spin-off games _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_ and _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_ were developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The spin-off games _Book of Spells_ and _Book of Potions_ were developed by SCE London Studio and utilise the Wonderbook, an augmented reality book designed to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation Move and PlayStation Eye.[193][194] The _Harry Potter_ universe is also featured in _Lego Dimensions_ , with the settings and side characters featured in the Harry Potter Adventure World, and Harry, Voldemort, and Hermione as playable characters.

Titles in the series of _Harry Potter_ games

Year

Title

Platform(s)

Acquired label(s)

 **Console**

 **Computer**

 **Handheld**

2001

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation _Greatest Hits_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

2002

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

N/A

Windows

N/A

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

PS1

PS2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Color

GBA

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2003

 _Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

2004

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

Xbox _Platinum Family Hits_

GameCube _Player's Choice_

2005

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

PlayStation 2

Xbox

GameCube

Windows

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

PlayStation 2 _Greatest Hits_

2007

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

Game Boy Advance

NDS

PSP

N/A

2009

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

PlayStation 2

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

Mobile Game

N/A

2010

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

N/A

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

2011

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

NDS

N/A

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

PlayStation 3

Xbox 360

Wii

Windows

Mac OS X

NDS

PSP

3DS

PS Vita

N/A

 _Harry Potter for_ _Kinect_

Xbox 360

N/A

N/A

N/A

2012

 _Book of Spells_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

2013

 _Book of Potions_

PlayStation 3

N/A

N/A

N/A

Audiobooks

All seven _Harry Potter_ books have been released in unabridged audiobook versions, with Stephen Fry reading the UK editions and Jim Dale voicing the series for the American editions.[195][196]

Stage production

 _Main article:_ _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

On 20 December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play for which she would be one of the producers. British theatre producers Sonia Friedman and Colin Callender will be the co-producers.[197][198]

On 26 June 2015, on the anniversary of the debut of the first book, Rowling revealed via Twitter that the Harry Potter stage play would be called _Harry Potter and The Cursed Child_.[199] The Production is expected to open in the summer of 2016 at London's Palace Theatre, London.[200] The first four months of tickets for the June–September performances were sold out within several hours upon release.[201] On 10 February 2016, it was announced via the Pottermore website, that the script would be released in book form, the day after the play's world premiere, making this the 8th book in the series, with events set nineteen years after the closing chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.[202][203]

Attractions The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

 _Main article:_ _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Castle as depicted in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, located in Universal Orlando Resort's Island of Adventure

After the success of the films and books, Universal and Warner Brothers announced they would create _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ , a new _Harry Potter_ -themed expansion to the Islands of Adventure theme park at Universal Orlando Resort in Florida. The land officially opened to the public on 18 June 2010.[204] It includes a re-creation of Hogsmeade and several rides. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ , which exists within a re-creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other rides include _Dragon Challenge_ , a pair of inverted roller coasters, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ , a family roller coaster.

Four years later, on 8 July 2014, Universal opened a _Harry Potter_ -themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. It includes a re-creation of Diagon Alley and connecting alleys and a small section of Muggle London. The flagship attraction is _Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts_ roller coaster ride. Universal also added a completely functioning recreation of the Hogwarts Express connecting Kings Cross Station at Universal Studios Florida to the Hogsmeade station at Islands of Adventure. Both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley contain many shops and restaurants from the book series, including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and The Leaky Cauldron.

On 15 July 2014, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Japan theme park in Osaka, Japan. It includes the village of Hogsmeade, _Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey_ ride, and _Flight of the Hippogriff_ roller coaster.[205][206]

On 7 April 2016, _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ opened at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park near Los Angeles, California.[207][208]

United Kingdom

In March 2011, Warner Bros. announced plans to build a tourist attraction in the United Kingdom to showcase the _Harry Potter_ film series. Warner Bros. Studio Tour London is a behind-the-scenes walking tour featuring authentic sets, costumes and props from the film series. The attraction, Warner Bros. Studio Tour London - The Making of Harry Potter, is located at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, where all eight of the _Harry Potter_ films were made. Warner Bros. constructed two new sound stages to house and showcase the famous sets from each of the British-made productions, following a £100 million investment.[209] It opened to the public in March 2012.[210]

References

 **Jump up** Peter Svensson (27 March 2012). "Harry Potter breaks e-book lockdown". Yahoo. Retrieved 29 July 2013.

 **Jump up** Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (18 June 2003). "Potter's place in the literary canon". BBC News. Retrieved 15 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Rowling 'makes £5 every second'". British Broadcasting Corporation. 3 October 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** TIME staff (31 July 2013). "Because It's His Birthday: Harry Potter, By the Numbers". Time. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013.

 **Jump up** Cain, Sian (2016-02-10). "New Harry Potter book from JK Rowling coming out in July: the play script". _The Guardian_. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Meyer, Katie (6 April 2016). "Harry Potter's $25 Billion Magic Spell". Time. Archived from the original on 10 April 2016. Retrieved 4 November 2016.

 **Jump up** Sources that refer to the many genres, cultural meanings and references of the series include:

Fry, Stephen (10 December 2005). "Living with Harry Potter". BBC Radio 4. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 10 December 2005.

Jensen, Jeff (7 September 2000). "Why J.K. Rowling waited to read _Harry Potter_ to her daughter". _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved 19 August 2015.

Nancy Carpentier Brown (2007). "The Last Chapter"(PDF). Our Sunday Visitor. Archived from the original(PDF) on 13 October 2007. Retrieved 28 April 2009.

J. K. Rowling. "J. K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". Archived from the original on 20 August 2006. Retrieved 10 October 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Greig, Geordie (11 January 2006). "'There would be so much to tell her...'". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Archived from the original on 11 March 2007. Retrieved 4 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Lizo Mzimba (28 July 2008). "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. Archived from the original on 9 May 2015.

 **Jump up** Lemmerman, Kristin (14 July 2000). "Review: Gladly drinking from Rowling's 'Goblet of Fire'". CNN. Archived from the original on 29 June 2006. Retrieved 28 September2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "A Muggle's guide to Harry Potter". BBC News. 28 May 2004. Retrieved 22 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Hajela, Deepti (14 July 2005). "Plot summaries for the first five Potter books". . Archived from the original on 15 May 2010. Retrieved 29 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Foster, Julie (October 2001). "Potter books: Wicked witchcraft?". Koinonia House. Retrieved 15 May 2010.

 **Jump up** *The years are first established by Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in _Chamber of Secrets_ , which indicates that Harry's second year takes place from 1992–93. Rowling, J. K.(1998). "The Deathday Party". _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492.

The years are also established by the death date of Harry's parents, given in _Deathly Hallows._ Rowling, J. K.(2007). "Godric's Hollow". _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Bloomsbury. ISBN 1551929767.

 **Jump up** Farndale, Nigel (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the parallel universe". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Memmott, Carol (19 July 2007). "The Harry Potter stories so far: A quick CliffsNotes review". _USA Today_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J.K. . 15 August 2004. Archived from the originalon 23 August 2008. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Maguire, Gregory (5 September 1999). "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September2008.

 **Jump up** Leonard, John (13 July 2003). "'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Kakutani, Michiko (16 July 2005). "Harry Potter Works His Magic Again in a Far Darker Tale". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". _Pottermore_. Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** [1]

 **Jump up** "About The Show". . 23 October 2015. Retrieved 23 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Atkinson, Simon (19 July 2007). "How Rowling conjured up millions". BBC News. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Comic Relief : Quidditch Through the Ages". Albris. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "The Money". Comic Relief. Archived from the originalon 29 October 2007. Retrieved 25 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling book fetches £2 m". BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007.

 **Jump up** "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". . Archived from the original on 17 December 2007. Retrieved 14 December 2007.

 **Jump up** Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** Chan, Melissa. "J.K. Rowling Is About to Release 3 New 'Harry Potter' Books". . Retrieved 2016-12-22.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling Has Mysterious New Potter Website". ABC News. Associated Press. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June2011.

 **Jump up** "Waiting for Pottermore?". _Pottermore Insider_. 8 March 2012. Archived from the original on 10 March 2012. Retrieved 9 March 2012.

 **Jump up** Gilder Cooke, Sonia van (23 June 2011). "'Pottermore' Secrets Revealed: J.K. Rowling's New Site is E-Book Meets Interactive World". Time. Retrieved 6 January 2013.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore". _Pottermore_. Pottermore. Retrieved 8 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Anne Le Lievre, Kerrie (2003). "Wizards and wainscots: generic structures and genre themes in the Harry Potter series". CNET Networks. Retrieved 1 September2008.[ _dead link_ ]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ King, Stephen (23 July 2000). "Wild About Harry". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 9 August 2010. ...the Harry Potter books are, at heart, satisfyingly shrewd mystery tales.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter makes boarding fashionable". BBC. 13 December 1999. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Ellen Jones, Leslie (2003). _JRR Tolkien: A Biography_. Greenwood Press. p. 16. ISBN 978-0-313-32340-9.

 **Jump up** A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 28. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Grossman, Lev (28 June 2007). "Harry Potter's Last Adventure". Time Inc. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Two characters to die in last 'Harry Potter' book: J.K. Rowling". CBC. 26 June 2006. Archived from the originalon 30 June 2006. Retrieved 1 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Greenwald, Janey; Greenwald, J (Fall 2005). "Understanding Harry Potter: Parallels to the Deaf World"(Free full text). _The Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education_. **10** (4): 442–450. PMID 16000691. doi:10.1093/deafed/eni041.

 **Jump up** Duffy, Edward (2002). "Sentences in Harry Potter, Students in Future Writing Classes". _Rhetoric Review_. **21** (2): 177. doi:10.1207/S15327981RR2102_03.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay". BBC News. 21 October 2007. Retrieved 21 October 2007.

 **Jump up** "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Quick-Quote-Quill. 16 February 1999. Archived from the original on 10 January 2004. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Max, Wyman (26 October 2000). ""You can lead a fool to a book but you cannot make them think": Author has frank words for the religious right". The Vancouver Sun (British Columbia). Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Rowling, JK (2006). "Biography". . Archived from the original on 21 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** "Final Harry Potter book set for release". Euskal Telebista. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter Books (UK Editions) Terms and Conditions for Use of Images for Book Promotion" (PDF). Bloomsbury Publishing Plc. 10 July 2007. Archived from the original(PDF) on 10 July 2007. Retrieved 7 September 2012.

 **Jump up** Lawless, John (2005). "Nigel Newton". The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. Retrieved 9 September 2006.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ A Whited, Lana (2004). _The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon_. University of Missouri Press. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-8262-1549-9.

 **Jump up** Huler, Scott. "The magic years". _The News & Observer_. Archived from the original on 18 December 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Savill, Richard (21 June 2001). "Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial". _The Daily Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Bloomsbury Publishing. Retrieved 27 November 2016.

 **Jump up** "Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorc

"Wild about Harry". NYP Holdings, Inc. 2 July 2007. Archived from the original on 21 August 2009. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Rozhon, Tracie (21 April 2007). "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic". _The New York Times_. p. C3. Retrieved 21 April 2007.

 **Jump up** Tivier. "Difference between American and British Versions of Harry Potter Series". . Retrieved 28 June2017.

 **Jump up** "A Potter timeline for muggles". _Toronto Star_. 14 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Speed-reading after lights out". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 27 September2008.

 **Jump up** Harmon, Amy (14 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Internet Pirates". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Cassy, John (16 January 2003). "Harry Potter and the hottest day of summer". _The Guardian_. London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC News. 21 December 2004. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC News. 1 February 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Dammann, Guy (18 June 2008). "Harry Potter breaks 400 m in sales". London: Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 17 October 2008.

 **Jump up** KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Archived from the original on 8 March 2008. Retrieved 19 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Archived from the original on 19 January 2008. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** LTD, Skyron. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Latin)". _Bloomsbury Publishing_. Retrieved 13 August2015.

 **Jump up** Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". _The Turkish Daily News_. Archived from the original on 30 September 2007. Retrieved 9 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France – in English!". BBC News. Retrieved 28 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 March 2015. Retrieved 17 August2008.

 **Jump up** "J. Official Site. Section: Welcome!". 25 December 2005. Archived from the original on 30 December 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2011.

 **Jump up** "Potter author signs off in style". BBC News. 2 February 2007. Retrieved 5 January 2010.

 **Jump up** "Rowling to kill two in final book". BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and Me". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 12 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Bloomsbury Publishing". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 10 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Cover Art: Harry Potter 7". Scholastic. Archived from the original on 19 April 2007. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling mulls 'director's cut' of Harry Potter books". _BBC News_. 26 September 2012. Archived from the originalon 30 May 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2013.

 **Jump up** Taylor, Thomas. "Me and Harry Potter". _Thomas Taylor (author site)_. Retrieved 23 September 2015.

 **Jump up** Thorpe, Vanessa (20 January 2002). "Harry Potter beats Austen in sale rooms". _The Observer_. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved 21 November 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ; American edition; Scholastic Corporation; 2007; Final credits page

 **Jump up** "Illustrator puts a bit of herself on Potter cover: GrandPré feels pressure to create something special with each book". MSNBC. Associated Press. 8 March 2005. Retrieved 12 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Liu, Jonathan H. (13 February 2013). "New Harry Potter Covers by Kazu Kibuishi". _.com_. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Hall, April (15 August 2014). "5 Questions With… Kazu Kibuishi (Amulet series)". _.org_. Archived from the original on 18 April 2015. Retrieved 6 July 2015.

 **Jump up** Freeman, Simon (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter book smashes sales records". BBC News. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "'Harry Potter' tale is fastest-selling book in history". _The New York Times_. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 30 March 2010.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter at Bloomsbury Publishing – Adult and Children Covers". Bloomsbury Publishing. Archived from the original on 28 August 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** McCaffrey, Meg (1 May 2003). "'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary". School Library Journal. Archived from the original on 22 May 2007. Retrieved 1 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book corner: Secrets of Podcasting". Apple Inc. 8 September 2005. Archived from the original on 27 December 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** " Taps Limelight's Magic for Podcast Delivery of Harry Potter Content". PR Newswire. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 31 January 2007.

 **Jump up** Hanna Kozlowska. "Can 'Harry Potter' Change the World?". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 13 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "The 10 best viral videos of 2009". _Entertainment Weekly's_. Retrieved 17 November 2015.

 **Jump up** Kean, Danuta (27 January 2017). "Harry Potter character provides name for new species of crab". _The Guardian_.

 **Jump up** Watson, Julie (26 February 2004). "J. K. Rowling and the Billion-Dollar Empire". _Forbes_. Retrieved 3 December2007.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo, LLC. 1998–2008. Retrieved 29 July 2008.

 **Jump up** Booth, Jenny (1 November 2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". London: . Retrieved 28 September 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Smith, Dinitia (24 June 2000). "The Times Plans a Children's Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 30 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record". RTÉ.ie Entertainment. 13 April 2007. Retrieved 23 April 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Fierman, Daniel (31 August 2005). "Wild About Harry". _Entertainment Weekly_. . Retrieved 4 March2007. When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy". CNN. 15 July 2005. Archived from the original on 21 December 2006. Retrieved 15 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record". BBC News. 20 July 2005. Retrieved 19 January 2007.

 **Jump up** "Record print run for final Potter". BBC News. 15 March 2007. Retrieved 22 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Book honour for Harry Potter author". BBC News. 21 September 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling: From rags to riches". BBC News. 20 September 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Book 'Oscar' for Potter author". BBC News. 30 May 2001. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter casts a spell on the world". CNN. 18 July 1999. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Archived from the original on 4 June 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Moviegoers get wound up over 'Watchmen'". MSNBC. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter beaten to top award". BBC News. 7 July 2000. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** Levine, Arthur (2001–2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Archived from the original on 29 April 2006. Retrieved 21 May 2006.

 **Jump up** Fenske, Claudia (2008). _Muggles, Monsters and Magicians: A Literary Analysis of the Harry Potter Series_. Peter Lang. p. 3.

 **Jump up** "The Big Read: The Top 100". BBC. Retrieved 7 December 2016

 **Jump up** Fisher, Douglas; et al. (2004). "Interactive Read-Alouds: Is There a Common Set of Implementation Practices?"(PDF). _The Reading Teacher_. **58** (1): 8–17. doi:10.1598/RT.58.1.1. Archived from the original (PDF)on 7 December 2013. Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** National Education Association (2007). "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children". Retrieved 19 August 2012.

 **Jump up** Bird, Elizabeth (7 July 2012). "Top 100 Chapter Book Poll Results". _A Fuse #8 Production_. Blog. School Library Journal ( .com). Retrieved 19 August2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** Eccleshare, Julia (2002). _A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels_. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 978-0-8264-5317-4.

 **Jump up** Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". _The Boston Globe_. Retrieved 20 June2006.

 **Jump up** Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Sweeney, Charlene (19 May 2008). "Harry Potter 'is too boring and grown-up for young readers'". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 15 January 2011.

 **Jump up** Holden, Anthony (25 June 2000). "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me". _The Observer_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Chronicles of Earthsea". _The Guardian_. London. 9 February 2004. Retrieved 2 October 2009.

 **Jump up** Allison, Rebecca (11 July 2003). "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 1 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Wilson, A. N. (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 28 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Salon Columnist". . 2000. Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Taylor, Charles (8 July 2003). "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile". . Archived from the original on 16 June 2008. Retrieved 3 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Fox, Killian (31 December 2006). "JK Rowling: The mistress of all she surveys". _The Guardian_. London. Retrieved 10 February 2007.

 **Jump up** Rahim, Sameer (13 April 2012). "The Casual Vacancy: why I'm dreading JK Rowling's adult novel". _The Telegraph_. London. Retrieved 28 March 2017.

 **Jump up** Wetherill, Louise. "Harry Potter: Merely Frodo Baggins with a Wand?", in _Ampthill Literary Festival Yearbook 2015_. Ampthill: Literary Festival Committee, 2015. ISBN 978-1-5175506-8-4, pp. 85–92.

 **Jump up** "Person of the Year 2007 Runners-up: J. K. Rowling". _Time_ magazine. 23 December 2007. Retrieved 23 December2007.

 **Jump up** Charles, Ron (15 July 2007). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia" (PDF). _School Libraries Worldwide_. International Association of School Librarianship. **9** (1): 78–91. Archived from the original (PDF) on 9 March 2011. Retrieved 14 May2009.

 **Jump up** Penrod, D (December 2001). "The Trouble with Harry: A Reason for Teaching Media Literacy to Young Adults". _The Writing Instructor_. Professional Writing Program at Purdue University. Archived from the original on 16 December 2008. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** Heilman, Elizabeth E., ed. (2008), _Critical Perspectives on Harry Potter_ (2nd ed.), Routledge, p. 2, ISBN 978-1-135-89154-1

 **Jump up** _To Read or Not to Read; A question of national consequence_ (PDF), National Endowment for the Arts, November 2007

 **Jump up** Rich, Motoko (11 July 2007), "Harry Potter has limited effect on reading habits", _New York Times_

 **Jump up** Conn, J.J. (2002). "What can clinical teachers learn from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?". _Medical Education_. **36** (12): 1176–1181. PMID 12472752. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2923.2002.01376.x.

 **Jump up** Fields, J.W. (2007). " _Harry Potter_ , Benjamin Bloom, and the Sociological Imagination" (PDF). _International Journal of Teaching and Learning in Higher Education_. **19** (2). Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Sawyer, Jenny (25 July 2007). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". _The Christian Science Monitor_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Griesinger, E. (2002). "Harry Potter and the "deeper magic": narrating hope in children's literature". _Christianity and Literature_. **51** (3): 455–480. Archived from the original on 29 June 2012. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Suellentrop, Chris (8 November 2002). "Harry Potter: Fraud". _Slate_. Retrieved 16 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Hitchens, Christopher (12 August 2007). "The Boy Who Lived". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 1 April 2008.

 **Jump up** "Private Harry Potter – Worcestershire Regiment". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "The British Cemetery in Ramla". _.com_. Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** "Grave of real-life British soldier Harry Potter killed 71 years ago becomes an official tourist attraction in Israel". Retrieved 25 July 2016.

 **Jump up** C. Mutz, Diana (2016). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Donald". _Elections in Focus_. **49**.

 **Jump up** "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ. 17 September 2002. Retrieved 12 June 2007.

 **Jump up** McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China". BBC News. 4 July 2002. Retrieved 11 March 2007.

 **Jump up** Reading Harry Potter: critical essays – Page 54, Giselle Liza Anatol – 2003

 **Jump up** Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". . Retrieved 6 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Bonta, Steve (28 January 2002). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". _The New American_. **18** (2).

 **Jump up** Liddle, Rod (21 July 2007). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". _The Times_. London. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Eccleshare, J. (2002). "The Publishing of a Phenomenon". _A guide to the Harry Potter novels_. Continuum International. pp. 7–14. ISBN 0-8264-5317-1. Retrieved 15 May 2009.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Beckett, S.L. (2008). "Child-to-Adult Crossover Fiction". _Crossover Fiction_. Taylor & Francis. pp. 112–115. ISBN 0-415-98033-X. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Garner, D. (1 May 2008). "Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List". _The New York Times_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Bolonik, K. (16 August 2000). "A list of their own". . Archived from the original on 4 May 2009. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** Corliss, R. (21 July 2000). "Why 'Harry Potter' Did a Harry Houdini". _Time_. Retrieved 16 May 2009.

 **Jump up** "Books: Cover Stories At the Frankfurt Book Fair". _The Independent_. London. 10 October 1998. Retrieved 18 July2009.

 **Jump up** "WiGBPd About Harry". _The Australian Financial Review_. 19 July 2000. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". _The Guardian_. London. 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May2007.

 **Jump up** Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007.[ _permanent dead link_ ]

 **Jump up** "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on 24 July 2008. Retrieved 18 August 2008.

 **Jump up** "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN. 11 August 2003. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Daly, Steve (6 April 2007). "'Phoenix' Rising". _Entertainment Weekly_. p. 28. Retrieved 1 April 2007.

 **Jump up** "David Yates Dark Horizons Interview, OOTP and HBP Production". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** Spelling, Ian (3 May 2007). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 3 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Coming Sooner: _Harry Potter_ Changes Release Date". . Archived from the original on 18 April 2009. Retrieved 15 April 2009.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch. 14 August 2008. Archived from the original on 20 August 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008.

 **Jump up** Boucher, Geoff (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". _Los Angeles Times_. Retrieved 13 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Last Day 12 June 2010". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Harry Potter". . Retrieved 24 February 2011.

 **Jump up** "Box Office Mojo". . Retrieved 11 March 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter: Books vs films". _Digital Spy_. Retrieved 7 September 2008.

 **Jump up** "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Archived from the original on 1 December 2007. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". _USA Today_. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "JK 'loves' Goblet of Fire movie". _Newsround_. BBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007.

 **Jump up** "Exclusive: Harry Potter Director David Yates". . 13 July 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Rowling, J. K. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling. Archived from the original on 6 August 2011. Retrieved 6 September2008.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC News. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Archived from the original on 6 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February2011.

 **Jump up** "Fantastic Beasts: JK Rowling confirms there will be five films in Harry Potter spin-off series". _.uk_. The Independent. Retrieved 7 January 2017.

 **Jump up** "All Time Top 20 Best Selling Games". 21 May 2003. Archived from the original on 21 February 2006. Retrieved 1 December 2006.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** EA Harry Potter gameplay Retrieved 19 June 2010. Archived 1 July 2010 at the Wayback Machine.

 **Jump up** "Wizard training for Muggles: Sony creates new Book of Spells game to keep Harry Potter fans happy". _Daily Mail_. 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2015.

 **Jump up** Robinson, Andy (5 June 2012). "E3 2012: Sony announces intriguing Wonderbook for PS3 – Harry Potter author on board". _Computer and Video Games_. Archived from the original on 8 June 2012. Retrieved 5 June 2012.

 **Jump up** Valentine, James (13 July 2012). "It's time for the compleat, omnipresent me". _The Australian_. Retrieved 9 August2012.

 **Jump up** "Creator Bryan Fuller Hints at PUSHING DAISIES Broadway-Bound 'Revival'". . 16 July 2012. Retrieved 9 August 2012.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to Work on Harry Potter Stage Play". 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling to produce Harry Potter stage play". _USA Today_. 20 December 2013. Retrieved 22 December 2013.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child to open in 2016". _BBC_. 26 June 2015. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** Bamigboye, Baz (26 June 2015). "Harry Potter and the biggest West End show EVER: Spellbinding drama about the fate of young wizard's parents is coming to London's theatreland". _The Daily Mail_. Retrieved 26 June 2015.

 **Jump up** "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". 29 October 2015. Retrieved 29 October 2015.

 **Jump up** "Pottermore – WW Publishing Cursed Child Script Book Announcement". Pottermore. 10 February 2016. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Begley, Sarah (10 February 2016). "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Will Be Published In Book Form". _TIME_. TIME Magazine. Retrieved 10 February 2016.

 **Jump up** Garcia, Jason (17 June 2010). "Big day is here: Universal hopes Harry Potter's magic will last". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 19 June 2010.

 **Jump up** Bevil, Dewayne (18 April 2014). "Universal Studios Japan: Wizarding World of Harry Potter to open July 15". _Orlando Sentinel_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Cripps, Karla (16 July 2014). "Universal Studios Japan's 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter' opens". _CNN_. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** Barnes, Brooks (8 April 2014). "A Makeover at Universal Studios Hollywood Aims at Disney". _The New York Times_. Universal City, California. Retrieved 12 September 2014.

 **Jump up** "What to expect when the Wizarding World at Universal Studios Hollywood opens in April". . Retrieved 3 April 2016.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour to open at Leavesden studios in 2012". BBC News. 5 March 2011. Retrieved 18 May 2011.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter tour at Leavesden Studios reveals new sets". BBC News. 19 December 2011. Retrieved 16 February 2012.

Further reading

Agarwal, Nikita; Chitra Agarwal (2005). _Friends and Foes of Harry Potter: Names Decoded_. Outskirts Press. ISBN 1-59800-221-X

Anatol, Giselle Liza (2003). _Reading Harry Potter: critical essays_. Praeger. ISBN 0-313-32067-5

Burkart, Gina (2005). _A parent's guide to Harry Potter_. InterVarsity Press. ISBN 0-8308-3288-2

Duriez, Colin (2007). _Field Guide to Harry Potter_. IVP Books. ISBN 978-0-8308-3430-3

Gunelius, Susan (2008). _Harry Potter: the story of a global business phenomenon_. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-20323-X

Heilman, Elizabeth E (2008). _Critical perspectives on Harry Potter_. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-96484-5

Mulholland, Neil (2007). _The psychology of Harry Potter: an unauthorized examination of the boy who lived_. BenBella Books. ISBN 978-1-932100-88-4

Silvester, William (2010). _Harry Potter Collector's Handbook_. Krause. ISBN 978-1-4402-0897-3

External links

 **Listen to this article** (info/dl)

0:00

MENU

This audio file was created from a revision of the "Harry Potter" article dated 2011-01-02, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help)

 **More spoken articles**

Wikimedia Commons has media related to _**Harry Potter**_.

Harry Potter, an external wiki

J. K. Rowling's personal website

Harry Potter movies – Official website (Warner Bros.)

Harry Potter at (International publisher)

Harry Potter at (US publisher)

Harry Potter at (Canadian publisher)

Works by or about Harry Potter in libraries (WorldCat catalog)

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Guardian_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The New York Times_.

"Harry Potter collected news and commentary". _The Wall Street Journal_.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Orlando resort, Florida

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

[show]

v

t

e

Works by J. K. Rowling

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Younger Readers Award

[show]

v

t

e

Books I Love Best Yearly: Older Readers Award

 **Books**  
View or order collections of articles

 _ **Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Portals**  
Access related topics

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Children's literature portal**_

 _ **Speculative fiction portal**_

* * *

Find out more on Wikipedia's  
 **Sister projects**

Media  
from Commons

Travel guides  
from Wikivoyage

Definitions  
from Wiktionary

Textbooks  
from Wikibooks

Quotations  
from Wikiquote

Data  
from Wikidata

Authority control

WorldCat Identities

VIAF: 292351445

GND: 4629916-6

SUDOC: 080780571

BNF: cb137554124 (data)

Categories:

Harry Potter

BILBY Award-winning works

Coming-of-age fiction

Curses in fiction

Fantasy novel series

Schools in fiction

Family in fiction

Witchcraft in written fiction

British novels adapted into films

British novels adapted into plays

Novels adapted into video games

Prosthetics in fiction

Book series introduced in 1997

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons

Wikibooks

Wikiquote

Wikivoyage

Languages

Afrikaans

Alemannisch

አማርኛ

العربية

Armãneashti

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Bân-lâm-gú

Беларуская

Bikol Central

Български

Boarisch

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Cebuano

Čeština

Chavacano de Zamboanga

Cymraeg

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Føroyskt

Français

Frysk

Gaeilge

Galego

ગુજરાતી

गोंयची कोंकणी / Gõychi Konknni

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

ಕನ್ನಡ

ქართული

Қазақша

Kurdî

Кыргызча

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Limburgs

Lumbaart

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄

Монгол

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

پنجابی

Перем Коми

Piemontèis

Plattdüütsch

Polski

Português

Română

Runa Simi

Русский

Саха тыла

Sámegiella

Sardu

Scots

Shqip

Sicilianu

සිංහල

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Ślůnski

کوردی

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

Tagalog

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

اردو

Vèneto

Tiếng Việt

Volapük

Võro

文言

Winaray

ייִדיש

粵語

Zazaki

Žemaitėška

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 05:47.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	66. Chapter 66

Dayum copying and pasting is harder than i thought. Welp, guess ill resuse documents. You wont ever read past chapter 1 wont you


	67. Chapter 67

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see Spider (disambiguation)._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article: Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article: Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information: Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article: Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article: Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimuseximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallosgregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article: Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article: Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothelemontceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**xy**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**agah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**bc**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	68. Chapter 68

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own .../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"J. K. Rowlingbr /CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Born/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Joanne Rowlingbr /31 July 1965 (age 52)br /Yate, Gloucestershire, England/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pen name/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Robert Galbraith/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Occupation/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nationality/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"British/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Education/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Period/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"1997–present/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Genre/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Notable works/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter/em series/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spouse/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jorge Arantesbr /(m. 1992; div. 1995)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neil Murraybr /(m. 2001)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Children/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"3/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Signature/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Website/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJoanne Rowling/strong, CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names strongJ. K. Rowling/strong and strongRobert Galbraith/strong, is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the emHarry Potter/em fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the emHarry Potter/em series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em, was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: emThe Casual Vacancy/em (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (2013), emThe Silkworm/em(2014) and emCareer of Evil/em (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] emTime/em magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group)./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Contents [hide] span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"1Name/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2/spanLife and career span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.1Birth and family 2.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Childhood/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.2.1Education/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.3/spanInspiration and mother's death span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.4/spanMarriage, divorce, and single parenthood span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.5/spanemHarry Potter/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.6/spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" films/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.7/spanFinancial success span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.8/spanRemarriage and family span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.9/spanemThe Casual Vacancy/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.10/spanCormoran Strike span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.11/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Subsequent /spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Philanthropy/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2/spanMultiple sclerosis span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.3/spanOther philanthropic work span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"4/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Influences/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Views/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.1Politics/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Religion/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Press/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"6/spanLegal disputes span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"7/spanAwards and honours span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1Children/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.1emHarry Potter/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.2/spanRelated works span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.3/spanShort stories span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Adults/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2.1emCormoran Strike/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Other/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3.1Non-fiction/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"9/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Filmography/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"10/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"References/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"11/spanExternal links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced emrolling/em),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose emK/em (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in emWho's Who/em lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the emcroix de guerre/em was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the emcroix de guerre/emwas "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the emHarry Potter/em headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, emHons and Rebels/emem./em[33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal emPegasus/em.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing emHarry Potter/em at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of emHarry Potter/em after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in emThe Guardian/em[24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become emHarry Potter/em in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] emHarry Potter/ememMain article: /ememHarry Potter/em The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first emHarry Potter/em novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published emPhilosopher's Stone/em with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published emPhilosopher's Stone/em in the US under the title of emHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/em, a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em, was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em, won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth emHarry Potter/em novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, emPrisoner of Azkaban/em won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of emBeowulf/em.[66] The fourth book, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number emPrisoner of Azkaban/em sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of emGoblet of Fire/em and the fifth emHarry Potter/em novel, emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, emHalf-Blood Prince/em received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final emHarry Potter/em book was announced on 21 December 2006 as emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/emwas released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue emHarry Potter/em is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four emHarry Potter/em books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The emHarry Potter/em books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] emHarry Potter/em films emMain article: /ememHarry Potter (film series)/em In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em was released on 16 November 2001, and emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/emon 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, emDeathly Hallows/em.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the emHarry Potter/em film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, emForbes/emnamed Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, emForbes/em removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by emWoman's Hour/em on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a emNew Yorker/emmagazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] emThe Casual Vacancy/em In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled emThe Casual Vacancy/em and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote emThe Casual Vacancy/em, including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] emCharlie Rose/em[123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, emThe Casual Vacancy/emsold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting emThe Casual Vacancy/em into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike emMain article: /ememCormoran Strike/em In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in emThe Guardian/em speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em, the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a emPublishers Weekly/em review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the emLibrary Journal/em's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for emThe Sunday Times/em, tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the emSunday Times/em, who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named emThe Silkworm/em, would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled emCareer of Evil/em, it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a emCormoran Strike/em television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is emLethal White/em. [152] Subsequent emHarry Potter/em publications emFor the material written for /ememComic Relief/emem and other charities, see /emem§ Philanthropy/emem./em Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the emHarry Potter/em series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of emHarry Potter/em's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future emHarry Potter/em projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the emHarry Potter/em universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via emPottermore/em, that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em, was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, emBridget Jones/em creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em and emQuidditch Through the Ages/em, are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to emMagic/em, an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, a series of fairy tales referred to in emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the emHarry Potter/em books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – emLight a Birthday Candle for Lumos/em.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's emPeter Pan/em as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word emHarry Potter/em prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid emNews of the World/em for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences emSee also: /ememHarry Potter influences and analogues/em Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling emEmma/em her favourite book in emO, The Oprah Magazine/em.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included emThe Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe/em by C.S. Lewis, emThe Little White Horse/em by Elizabeth Goudge, and emManxmouse/em by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics emSee also: /ememPolitics of J. K. Rowling/em Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper emEl País/em in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in emThe Times/em, in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from emHarry Potter/em who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in emThe Guardian/em signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion emSee also: /ememReligious debates over the Harry Potter series/em Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing emHarry Potter/em. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with emTatler/em magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in emOK!/em magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a emSunday Express/em article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the emDaily Mail/em, which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in emGoblet of Fire/em]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the emMail/em for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in emGoblet of Fire/em, but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by emThe Sun/em to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for emThe Guardian/em in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes emMain article: /ememLegal disputes over the Harry Potter series/em Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the emHarry Potter/em series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for emHarry Potter and the Half Blood Prince/em 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the emHarry Potter/em film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' emSgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/em album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children emHarry Potter/em series emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em (26 June 1997) emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em (2 July 1998) emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em (8 July 1999) emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em (8 July 2000) emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em (21 June 2003) emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em (16 July 2005) emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em (21 July 2007) Related works emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emQuidditch Through the Ages/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (4 December 2008) emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists/em (6 September 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies/em (6 September 2016) emHogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide/em (6 September 2016) emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories emHarry Potter/em prequel (July 2008) Adults emThe Casual Vacancy/em (27 September 2012) emCormoran Strike/em series emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) emThe Silkworm/em (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) emCareer of Evil/em (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) emLethal White/em (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology emMagic/em. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in emMoving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006/em. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews emDecca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford/em". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to emHarry, A History/em. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". emHarvard Magazine/em. J. K. Rowling, emVery Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination/em, illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". emTime/em magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". emThe Times/em. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". emWoman's Hour/em, BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Key/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Denotes films that have not yet been released/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Year/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Title/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Credited as/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Notes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ref./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Writer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Executive producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2011/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2015/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Television miniseries based on her novel emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[241]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2016/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[100]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2017/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emStrike/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In post-production; television series based on her emCormoran Strike/em novels/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[242]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2018/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emUntitled Fantastic Beasts sequel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"References strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". emThe Bookseller/em. Retrieved 12 September 2008. strongJump up/strong "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. strongJump up/strong "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut:emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1/em". emBusinesswire/em. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strongShapiro, Marc (2000). emJ.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter/em. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 29 April 2014. strongJump up/strong Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". emBBC News/em. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. strongJump up/strong Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. emTime/em magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. strongJump up/strong "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". emThe Oprah Winfrey Show/em. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. strongJump up/strong Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". emThis Morning/em. Canadian Broadcasting /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". emDaily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong emROWLING, Joanne Kathleen/em. . Who's Who. strong2015/strong (online Oxford University Press ed.). A C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strong strongemn/em/strong Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Smith, Sean (2003), emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em(Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. strongJump up/strong "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling, J.K.". emWorld Book/em. strong2006/strong. strongJump up/strong Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". emGazette Series/em. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strongstrongemn/em/strong McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". emThe Scotsman/em. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. strongJump up/strong Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". emUSA Today/em. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. strongJump up/strong Colleen A. Sexton (2008). emJ. K. Rowling/em. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. strongJump up/strong "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. strongJump up/strong "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". emLos Angeles Times/em. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ. K. Rowling: a biography/em. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strongFraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". emThe Scotsman/em. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from emConversations with J.K. /Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. strongJump up/strong Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". emSchool Library /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, pp. 19–20. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 29. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 34. Scholastic. strongJump up/strongNorman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". emPegasus/em. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). strongJump up/strong Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". emThe Boston /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. emAE Biography/em(American edition), 13 November /Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Transcript of Richard and Judy. emRichard Judy/em, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". emTED/em. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure imagination strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. strongJump up/strong Melissa Anelli (2008). emHarry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon/em. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. strongJump up/strong Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. emQuick Quotes /em. Retrieved 17 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". emThe Herald/em. Retrieved 6 July 2010. strongJump up/strong Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. emHilary Magazine/em. Retrieved 26 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. strongJump up/strongLawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. Retrieved 6 October 2011. strongJump up/strongBlais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. strongJump up/strong Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong"Harry Potter awards". emBloomsbury Publishing House/em. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strongJohnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. emThe Herald/em. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling Biography". emBiography Channel/em. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 strongJump up/strong Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". emTime/emmagazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. emThe Scotsman/em. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". emThe Guardian/em (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. emThe Christian Science Monitor/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". emThe Boston Globe/em. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. strongJump up/strong New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". emThe Boston Globe/em. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. strongJump up/strong Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". emThe Scotsman/em. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. strongJump up/strong Spelling, Ian. emYates Confirmed For Potter VI/em. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. strongJump up/strong Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". emLos Angeles Times/em. Retrieved 13 March 2008. strongJump up/strong "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. emThe Times/em. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strongMzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". emCBBC Newsround/em. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). emTimes Herald-Record/em. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. strongJump up/strong "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. strongJump up/strong Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. strongJump up/strong #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. strongJump up/strong "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". emBBC/em. Retrieved 1 November 2014. strongJump up/strong Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. emThe Scotsman/em. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". emThe Guardian/em (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". emBBC News/em. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. strongJump up/strong Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Baby joy for JK Rowling". emBBC News/em. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". emThe Scotsman/em. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong"Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Little, Brown Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. strongJump up/strong "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". emThe Wall Street Journal/em. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. strongJump up/strong "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK's OOTP interview". emNewsnight/em. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". emBBC Radio 4/em. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". emThe Independent/em. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "The Cuckoo's Calling". emPublishers Weekly/em. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Mystery Reviews". emLibrary Journal/em. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". emThe Evening Standard/em. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". emThe Independent/em. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". emReuters/em. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". emBBC News/em. 2 January 2014. strongJump up/strong Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". emRobert Galbraith/em. Retrieved 15 March 2015. strongJump up/strong Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". emHypable/em. Retrieved 11 June 2015. strongJump up/strong Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . strongJump up/strong [1] September 2017. strongJump up/strong [2] 14 March 2017. strongJump up/strong Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on emFriday Night with Jonathan Ross/em. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". emNew York Post/em. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. strongJump up/strong Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. emThe Guardian/em. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. strongJump up/strong David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". emLos Angeles Times/em. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". emPottermore/em. strongJump up/strong "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". emBBC News/em. Retrieved 30 October 2015. strongJump up/strong Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. emUSA Today/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". emMerseyside Funding/em. Retrieved 19 January 2008. strongJump up/strong "One Parent Families Gingerbread". emOneParentFamilies/em. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. strongJump up/strong J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. strongJump up/strong Gordon's Women. emGuardian Unlimited/em. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". emThe Sunday Times/em. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. strongJump up/strong emMagic/em (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). strongJump up/strong "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. emJK Rowling OBE/em. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales strongJump up/strong Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. strongJump up/strong "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. strongJump up/strong "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. strongJump up/strong"J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". emThe Independent/em. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. strongJump up/strong Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. strongJump up/strong Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". emEnglish PEN/em. Retrieved 6 October 2016. strongJump up/strong" .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". emThe Telegraph/em. London. strongJump up/strong "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". emThe Times/em. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. strongJump up/strong Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". emThe Independent/em. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. strongJump up/strong Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". emThe Guardian/em. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. strongJump up/strong "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". emTwitlong/em. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". emmtv/em. Retrieved 18 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. Retrieved 17 June 2007. strongJump up/strong Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. emThe American Prospect/em. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". emVancouver Sun/em. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". emThe Leaky Cauldron/em. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 16 November2010. strongJump up/strong"Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. strongJump up/strong Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". emFront Row/em. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. strongJump up/strong Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". emThe Times/em. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. strongJump up/strong emDavid Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited/em [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). strongJump up/strong Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". emThe Scotsman/em. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". emThe Hollywood Reporter/em. Retrieved 19 March2014. strongJump up/strong "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." strongJump up/strong Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". emThe Times/em. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. strongJump up/strong Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". emToronto Star/em. Retrieved 12 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". emNew York Times/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". emdigital spy/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". emUniversity of Aberdeen/em. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". emThe Harvard Crimson/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". emRoyal College of Physicians of Edinburgh/em. RCPE. strongJump up/strong "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. strongJump up/strong "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". emAccess Hollywood/em. strongJump up/strong Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". emThe Telegraph/em. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. strongJump up/strong "No. 61962". emThe London Gazette/em (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. strongJump up/strong Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 7 May 2014. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. strongJump up/strong Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". emVariety/em. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Find more aboutstrongJ. K. Rowling/strongat Wikipedia's sister projects/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Media from Commons/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Quotations from Wikiquote/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for emThe Telegraph/em Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Works by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The emHarry Potter/em series by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"2011–2012 News Corporation scandal/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUnited Kingdom portal/strong strongBooks portal/strong strongHarry Potter portal/strong strongChildren's literature portal/strong strongLiterature portal/strong strongBiography portal/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Authority control/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WorldCat Identities/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"VIAF: 116796842/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"LCCN: n97108433/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GND: 122340469/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SELIBR: 88158/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SUDOC: 050222937/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNF: cb135200136 (data)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BIBSYS: 14011193/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NLA: 35627515/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NDL: 00765052/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NKC: jo20000071115/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNE: XX972935/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"CiNii: DA12381535/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"IATH: w6640xnr/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Navigation menu/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Article Talk/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Read View source View history/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Search/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Languages span lang="hi-IN"አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া /spanAsturianu Azərbaycanca span lang="hi-IN"বাংলা /spanBân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara span lang="hi-IN"فارسی /spanFøroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 /span/fontՀայերեն span lang="hi-IN"हिन्दी /spanHrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano span lang="hi-IN"עברית /spanBasa Jawa span lang="hi-IN"ಕನ್ನಡ /spanქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar span lang="hi-IN"मैथिली /spanМакедонски span lang="hi-IN"മലയാളം /spanMalti span lang="hi-IN"मराठी /spanმარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands span lang="hi-IN"नेपाली /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本語 /span/fontNorsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча span lang="hi-IN"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ /spanPolski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu span lang="hi-IN"සිංහල /spanSimple English Slovenčina Slovenščina span lang="hi-IN"کوردی /spanСрпски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog span lang="hi-IN"தமிழ் /spanТатарча/tatarça span lang="hi-IN"తెలుగు ไทย /spanТоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська span lang="hi-IN"اردو /spanVèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray span lang="hi-IN"ייִדיש /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"粵語 /span/fontŽemaitėška font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文 /span/fontEdit links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'/p 


	69. Chapter 69

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own .../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"J. K. Rowlingbr /CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Born/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Joanne Rowlingbr /31 July 1965 (age 52)br /Yate, Gloucestershire, England/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pen name/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Robert Galbraith/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Occupation/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nationality/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"British/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Education/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Period/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"1997–present/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Genre/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Notable works/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter/em series/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spouse/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jorge Arantesbr /(m. 1992; div. 1995)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neil Murraybr /(m. 2001)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Children/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"3/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Signature/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Website/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJoanne Rowling/strong, CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names strongJ. K. Rowling/strong and strongRobert Galbraith/strong, is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the emHarry Potter/em fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the emHarry Potter/em series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em, was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: emThe Casual Vacancy/em (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (2013), emThe Silkworm/em(2014) and emCareer of Evil/em (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] emTime/em magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group)./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Contents [hide] span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"1Name/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2/spanLife and career span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.1Birth and family 2.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Childhood/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.2.1Education/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.3/spanInspiration and mother's death span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.4/spanMarriage, divorce, and single parenthood span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.5/spanemHarry Potter/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.6/spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" films/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.7/spanFinancial success span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.8/spanRemarriage and family span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.9/spanemThe Casual Vacancy/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.10/spanCormoran Strike span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.11/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Subsequent /spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Philanthropy/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2/spanMultiple sclerosis span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.3/spanOther philanthropic work span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"4/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Influences/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Views/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.1Politics/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Religion/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Press/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"6/spanLegal disputes span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"7/spanAwards and honours span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1Children/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.1emHarry Potter/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.2/spanRelated works span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.3/spanShort stories span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Adults/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2.1emCormoran Strike/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Other/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3.1Non-fiction/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"9/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Filmography/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"10/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"References/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"11/spanExternal links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced emrolling/em),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose emK/em (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in emWho's Who/em lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the emcroix de guerre/em was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the emcroix de guerre/emwas "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the emHarry Potter/em headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, emHons and Rebels/emem./em[33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal emPegasus/em.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing emHarry Potter/em at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of emHarry Potter/em after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in emThe Guardian/em[24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become emHarry Potter/em in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] emHarry Potter/ememMain article: /ememHarry Potter/em The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first emHarry Potter/em novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published emPhilosopher's Stone/em with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published emPhilosopher's Stone/em in the US under the title of emHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/em, a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em, was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em, won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth emHarry Potter/em novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, emPrisoner of Azkaban/em won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of emBeowulf/em.[66] The fourth book, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number emPrisoner of Azkaban/em sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of emGoblet of Fire/em and the fifth emHarry Potter/em novel, emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, emHalf-Blood Prince/em received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final emHarry Potter/em book was announced on 21 December 2006 as emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/emwas released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue emHarry Potter/em is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four emHarry Potter/em books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The emHarry Potter/em books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] emHarry Potter/em films emMain article: /ememHarry Potter (film series)/em In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em was released on 16 November 2001, and emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/emon 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, emDeathly Hallows/em.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the emHarry Potter/em film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, emForbes/emnamed Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, emForbes/em removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by emWoman's Hour/em on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a emNew Yorker/emmagazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] emThe Casual Vacancy/em In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled emThe Casual Vacancy/em and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote emThe Casual Vacancy/em, including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] emCharlie Rose/em[123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, emThe Casual Vacancy/emsold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting emThe Casual Vacancy/em into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike emMain article: /ememCormoran Strike/em In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in emThe Guardian/em speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em, the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a emPublishers Weekly/em review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the emLibrary Journal/em's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for emThe Sunday Times/em, tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the emSunday Times/em, who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named emThe Silkworm/em, would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled emCareer of Evil/em, it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a emCormoran Strike/em television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is emLethal White/em. [152] Subsequent emHarry Potter/em publications emFor the material written for /ememComic Relief/emem and other charities, see /emem§ Philanthropy/emem./em Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the emHarry Potter/em series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of emHarry Potter/em's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future emHarry Potter/em projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the emHarry Potter/em universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via emPottermore/em, that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em, was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, emBridget Jones/em creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em and emQuidditch Through the Ages/em, are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to emMagic/em, an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, a series of fairy tales referred to in emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the emHarry Potter/em books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – emLight a Birthday Candle for Lumos/em.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's emPeter Pan/em as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word emHarry Potter/em prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid emNews of the World/em for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences emSee also: /ememHarry Potter influences and analogues/em Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling emEmma/em her favourite book in emO, The Oprah Magazine/em.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included emThe Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe/em by C.S. Lewis, emThe Little White Horse/em by Elizabeth Goudge, and emManxmouse/em by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics emSee also: /ememPolitics of J. K. Rowling/em Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper emEl País/em in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in emThe Times/em, in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from emHarry Potter/em who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in emThe Guardian/em signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion emSee also: /ememReligious debates over the Harry Potter series/em Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing emHarry Potter/em. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with emTatler/em magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in emOK!/em magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a emSunday Express/em article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the emDaily Mail/em, which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in emGoblet of Fire/em]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the emMail/em for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in emGoblet of Fire/em, but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by emThe Sun/em to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for emThe Guardian/em in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes emMain article: /ememLegal disputes over the Harry Potter series/em Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the emHarry Potter/em series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for emHarry Potter and the Half Blood Prince/em 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the emHarry Potter/em film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' emSgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/em album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children emHarry Potter/em series emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em (26 June 1997) emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em (2 July 1998) emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em (8 July 1999) emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em (8 July 2000) emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em (21 June 2003) emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em (16 July 2005) emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em (21 July 2007) Related works emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emQuidditch Through the Ages/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (4 December 2008) emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists/em (6 September 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies/em (6 September 2016) emHogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide/em (6 September 2016) emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories emHarry Potter/em prequel (July 2008) Adults emThe Casual Vacancy/em (27 September 2012) emCormoran Strike/em series emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) emThe Silkworm/em (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) emCareer of Evil/em (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) emLethal White/em (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology emMagic/em. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in emMoving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006/em. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews emDecca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford/em". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to emHarry, A History/em. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". emHarvard Magazine/em. J. K. Rowling, emVery Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination/em, illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". emTime/em magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". emThe Times/em. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". emWoman's Hour/em, BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Key/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Denotes films that have not yet been released/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Year/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Title/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Credited as/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Notes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ref./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Writer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Executive producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2011/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2015/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Television miniseries based on her novel emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[241]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2016/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[100]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2017/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emStrike/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In post-production; television series based on her emCormoran Strike/em novels/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[242]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2018/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emUntitled Fantastic Beasts sequel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"References strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". emThe Bookseller/em. Retrieved 12 September 2008. strongJump up/strong "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. strongJump up/strong "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut:emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1/em". emBusinesswire/em. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strongShapiro, Marc (2000). emJ.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter/em. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 29 April 2014. strongJump up/strong Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". emBBC News/em. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. strongJump up/strong Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. emTime/em magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. strongJump up/strong "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". emThe Oprah Winfrey Show/em. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. strongJump up/strong Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". emThis Morning/em. Canadian Broadcasting /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". emDaily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong emROWLING, Joanne Kathleen/em. . Who's Who. strong2015/strong (online Oxford University Press ed.). A C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strong strongemn/em/strong Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Smith, Sean (2003), emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em(Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. strongJump up/strong "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling, J.K.". emWorld Book/em. strong2006/strong. strongJump up/strong Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". emGazette Series/em. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strongstrongemn/em/strong McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". emThe Scotsman/em. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. strongJump up/strong Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". emUSA Today/em. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. strongJump up/strong Colleen A. Sexton (2008). emJ. K. Rowling/em. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. strongJump up/strong "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. strongJump up/strong "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". emLos Angeles Times/em. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ. K. Rowling: a biography/em. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strongFraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". emThe Scotsman/em. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from emConversations with J.K. /Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. strongJump up/strong Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". emSchool Library /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, pp. 19–20. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 29. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 34. Scholastic. strongJump up/strongNorman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". emPegasus/em. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). strongJump up/strong Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". emThe Boston /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. emAE Biography/em(American edition), 13 November /Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Transcript of Richard and Judy. emRichard Judy/em, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". emTED/em. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure imagination strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. strongJump up/strong Melissa Anelli (2008). emHarry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon/em. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. strongJump up/strong Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. emQuick Quotes /em. Retrieved 17 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". emThe Herald/em. Retrieved 6 July 2010. strongJump up/strong Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. emHilary Magazine/em. Retrieved 26 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. strongJump up/strongLawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. Retrieved 6 October 2011. strongJump up/strongBlais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. strongJump up/strong Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong"Harry Potter awards". emBloomsbury Publishing House/em. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strongJohnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. emThe Herald/em. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling Biography". emBiography Channel/em. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 strongJump up/strong Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". emTime/emmagazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. emThe Scotsman/em. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". emThe Guardian/em (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. emThe Christian Science Monitor/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". emThe Boston Globe/em. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. strongJump up/strong New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". emThe Boston Globe/em. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. strongJump up/strong Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". emThe Scotsman/em. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. strongJump up/strong Spelling, Ian. emYates Confirmed For Potter VI/em. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. strongJump up/strong Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". emLos Angeles Times/em. Retrieved 13 March 2008. strongJump up/strong "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. emThe Times/em. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strongMzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". emCBBC Newsround/em. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). emTimes Herald-Record/em. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. strongJump up/strong "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. strongJump up/strong Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. strongJump up/strong #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. strongJump up/strong "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". emBBC/em. Retrieved 1 November 2014. strongJump up/strong Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. emThe Scotsman/em. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". emThe Guardian/em (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". emBBC News/em. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. strongJump up/strong Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Baby joy for JK Rowling". emBBC News/em. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". emThe Scotsman/em. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong"Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Little, Brown Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. strongJump up/strong "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". emThe Wall Street Journal/em. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. strongJump up/strong "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK's OOTP interview". emNewsnight/em. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". emBBC Radio 4/em. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". emThe Independent/em. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "The Cuckoo's Calling". emPublishers Weekly/em. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Mystery Reviews". emLibrary Journal/em. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". emThe Evening Standard/em. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". emThe Independent/em. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". emReuters/em. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". emBBC News/em. 2 January 2014. strongJump up/strong Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". emRobert Galbraith/em. Retrieved 15 March 2015. strongJump up/strong Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". emHypable/em. Retrieved 11 June 2015. strongJump up/strong Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . strongJump up/strong [1] September 2017. strongJump up/strong [2] 14 March 2017. strongJump up/strong Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on emFriday Night with Jonathan Ross/em. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". emNew York Post/em. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. strongJump up/strong Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. emThe Guardian/em. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. strongJump up/strong David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". emLos Angeles Times/em. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". emPottermore/em. strongJump up/strong "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". emBBC News/em. Retrieved 30 October 2015. strongJump up/strong Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. emUSA Today/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". emMerseyside Funding/em. Retrieved 19 January 2008. strongJump up/strong "One Parent Families Gingerbread". emOneParentFamilies/em. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. strongJump up/strong J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. strongJump up/strong Gordon's Women. emGuardian Unlimited/em. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". emThe Sunday Times/em. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. strongJump up/strong emMagic/em (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). strongJump up/strong "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. emJK Rowling OBE/em. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales strongJump up/strong Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. strongJump up/strong "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. strongJump up/strong "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. strongJump up/strong"J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". emThe Independent/em. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. strongJump up/strong Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. strongJump up/strong Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". emEnglish PEN/em. Retrieved 6 October 2016. strongJump up/strong" .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". emThe Telegraph/em. London. strongJump up/strong "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". emThe Times/em. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. strongJump up/strong Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". emThe Independent/em. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. strongJump up/strong Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". emThe Guardian/em. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. strongJump up/strong "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". emTwitlong/em. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". emmtv/em. Retrieved 18 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. Retrieved 17 June 2007. strongJump up/strong Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. emThe American Prospect/em. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". emVancouver Sun/em. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". emThe Leaky Cauldron/em. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 16 November2010. strongJump up/strong"Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. strongJump up/strong Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". emFront Row/em. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. strongJump up/strong Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". emThe Times/em. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. strongJump up/strong emDavid Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited/em [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). strongJump up/strong Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". emThe Scotsman/em. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". emThe Hollywood Reporter/em. Retrieved 19 March2014. strongJump up/strong "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." strongJump up/strong Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". emThe Times/em. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. strongJump up/strong Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". emToronto Star/em. Retrieved 12 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". emNew York Times/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". emdigital spy/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". emUniversity of Aberdeen/em. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". emThe Harvard Crimson/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". emRoyal College of Physicians of Edinburgh/em. RCPE. strongJump up/strong "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. strongJump up/strong "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". emAccess Hollywood/em. strongJump up/strong Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". emThe Telegraph/em. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. strongJump up/strong "No. 61962". emThe London Gazette/em (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. strongJump up/strong Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 7 May 2014. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. strongJump up/strong Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". emVariety/em. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Find more aboutstrongJ. K. Rowling/strongat Wikipedia's sister projects/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Media from Commons/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Quotations from Wikiquote/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for emThe Telegraph/em Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Works by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The emHarry Potter/em series by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"2011–2012 News Corporation scandal/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUnited Kingdom portal/strong strongBooks portal/strong strongHarry Potter portal/strong strongChildren's literature portal/strong strongLiterature portal/strong strongBiography portal/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Authority control/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WorldCat Identities/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"VIAF: 116796842/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"LCCN: n97108433/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GND: 122340469/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SELIBR: 88158/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SUDOC: 050222937/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNF: cb135200136 (data)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BIBSYS: 14011193/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NLA: 35627515/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NDL: 00765052/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NKC: jo20000071115/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNE: XX972935/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"CiNii: DA12381535/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"IATH: w6640xnr/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Navigation menu/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Article Talk/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Read View source View history/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Search/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Languages span lang="hi-IN"አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া /spanAsturianu Azərbaycanca span lang="hi-IN"বাংলা /spanBân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara span lang="hi-IN"فارسی /spanFøroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 /span/fontՀայերեն span lang="hi-IN"हिन्दी /spanHrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano span lang="hi-IN"עברית /spanBasa Jawa span lang="hi-IN"ಕನ್ನಡ /spanქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar span lang="hi-IN"मैथिली /spanМакедонски span lang="hi-IN"മലയാളം /spanMalti span lang="hi-IN"मराठी /spanმარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands span lang="hi-IN"नेपाली /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本語 /span/fontNorsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча span lang="hi-IN"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ /spanPolski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu span lang="hi-IN"සිංහල /spanSimple English Slovenčina Slovenščina span lang="hi-IN"کوردی /spanСрпски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog span lang="hi-IN"தமிழ் /spanТатарча/tatarça span lang="hi-IN"తెలుగు ไทย /spanТоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська span lang="hi-IN"اردو /spanVèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray span lang="hi-IN"ייִדיש /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"粵語 /span/fontŽemaitėška font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文 /span/fontEdit links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'/p 


	70. Chapter 70

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own .../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"J. K. Rowlingbr /CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Born/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Joanne Rowlingbr /31 July 1965 (age 52)br /Yate, Gloucestershire, England/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pen name/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Robert Galbraith/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Occupation/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nationality/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"British/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Education/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Period/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"1997–present/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Genre/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Notable works/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter/em series/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spouse/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jorge Arantesbr /(m. 1992; div. 1995)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neil Murraybr /(m. 2001)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Children/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"3/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Signature/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Website/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJoanne Rowling/strong, CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names strongJ. K. Rowling/strong and strongRobert Galbraith/strong, is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the emHarry Potter/em fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the emHarry Potter/em series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em, was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: emThe Casual Vacancy/em (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (2013), emThe Silkworm/em(2014) and emCareer of Evil/em (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] emTime/em magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group)./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Contents [hide] span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"1Name/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2/spanLife and career span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.1Birth and family 2.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Childhood/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.2.1Education/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.3/spanInspiration and mother's death span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.4/spanMarriage, divorce, and single parenthood span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.5/spanemHarry Potter/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.6/spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" films/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.7/spanFinancial success span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.8/spanRemarriage and family span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.9/spanemThe Casual Vacancy/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.10/spanCormoran Strike span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.11/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Subsequent /spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Philanthropy/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2/spanMultiple sclerosis span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.3/spanOther philanthropic work span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"4/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Influences/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Views/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.1Politics/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Religion/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Press/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"6/spanLegal disputes span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"7/spanAwards and honours span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1Children/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.1emHarry Potter/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.2/spanRelated works span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.3/spanShort stories span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Adults/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2.1emCormoran Strike/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Other/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3.1Non-fiction/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"9/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Filmography/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"10/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"References/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"11/spanExternal links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced emrolling/em),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose emK/em (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in emWho's Who/em lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the emcroix de guerre/em was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the emcroix de guerre/emwas "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the emHarry Potter/em headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, emHons and Rebels/emem./em[33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal emPegasus/em.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing emHarry Potter/em at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of emHarry Potter/em after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in emThe Guardian/em[24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become emHarry Potter/em in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] emHarry Potter/ememMain article: /ememHarry Potter/em The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first emHarry Potter/em novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published emPhilosopher's Stone/em with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published emPhilosopher's Stone/em in the US under the title of emHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/em, a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em, was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em, won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth emHarry Potter/em novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, emPrisoner of Azkaban/em won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of emBeowulf/em.[66] The fourth book, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number emPrisoner of Azkaban/em sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of emGoblet of Fire/em and the fifth emHarry Potter/em novel, emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, emHalf-Blood Prince/em received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final emHarry Potter/em book was announced on 21 December 2006 as emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/emwas released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue emHarry Potter/em is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four emHarry Potter/em books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The emHarry Potter/em books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] emHarry Potter/em films emMain article: /ememHarry Potter (film series)/em In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em was released on 16 November 2001, and emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/emon 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, emDeathly Hallows/em.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the emHarry Potter/em film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, emForbes/emnamed Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, emForbes/em removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by emWoman's Hour/em on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a emNew Yorker/emmagazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] emThe Casual Vacancy/em In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled emThe Casual Vacancy/em and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote emThe Casual Vacancy/em, including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] emCharlie Rose/em[123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, emThe Casual Vacancy/emsold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting emThe Casual Vacancy/em into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike emMain article: /ememCormoran Strike/em In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in emThe Guardian/em speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em, the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a emPublishers Weekly/em review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the emLibrary Journal/em's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for emThe Sunday Times/em, tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the emSunday Times/em, who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named emThe Silkworm/em, would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled emCareer of Evil/em, it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a emCormoran Strike/em television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is emLethal White/em. [152] Subsequent emHarry Potter/em publications emFor the material written for /ememComic Relief/emem and other charities, see /emem§ Philanthropy/emem./em Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the emHarry Potter/em series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of emHarry Potter/em's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future emHarry Potter/em projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the emHarry Potter/em universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via emPottermore/em, that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em, was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, emBridget Jones/em creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em and emQuidditch Through the Ages/em, are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to emMagic/em, an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, a series of fairy tales referred to in emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the emHarry Potter/em books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – emLight a Birthday Candle for Lumos/em.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's emPeter Pan/em as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word emHarry Potter/em prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid emNews of the World/em for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences emSee also: /ememHarry Potter influences and analogues/em Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling emEmma/em her favourite book in emO, The Oprah Magazine/em.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included emThe Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe/em by C.S. Lewis, emThe Little White Horse/em by Elizabeth Goudge, and emManxmouse/em by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics emSee also: /ememPolitics of J. K. Rowling/em Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper emEl País/em in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in emThe Times/em, in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from emHarry Potter/em who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in emThe Guardian/em signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion emSee also: /ememReligious debates over the Harry Potter series/em Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing emHarry Potter/em. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with emTatler/em magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in emOK!/em magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a emSunday Express/em article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the emDaily Mail/em, which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in emGoblet of Fire/em]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the emMail/em for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in emGoblet of Fire/em, but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by emThe Sun/em to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for emThe Guardian/em in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes emMain article: /ememLegal disputes over the Harry Potter series/em Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the emHarry Potter/em series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for emHarry Potter and the Half Blood Prince/em 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the emHarry Potter/em film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' emSgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/em album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children emHarry Potter/em series emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em (26 June 1997) emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em (2 July 1998) emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em (8 July 1999) emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em (8 July 2000) emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em (21 June 2003) emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em (16 July 2005) emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em (21 July 2007) Related works emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emQuidditch Through the Ages/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (4 December 2008) emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists/em (6 September 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies/em (6 September 2016) emHogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide/em (6 September 2016) emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories emHarry Potter/em prequel (July 2008) Adults emThe Casual Vacancy/em (27 September 2012) emCormoran Strike/em series emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) emThe Silkworm/em (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) emCareer of Evil/em (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) emLethal White/em (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology emMagic/em. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in emMoving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006/em. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews emDecca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford/em". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to emHarry, A History/em. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". emHarvard Magazine/em. J. K. Rowling, emVery Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination/em, illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". emTime/em magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". emThe Times/em. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". emWoman's Hour/em, BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Key/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Denotes films that have not yet been released/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Year/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Title/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Credited as/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Notes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ref./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Writer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Executive producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2011/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2015/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Television miniseries based on her novel emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[241]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2016/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[100]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2017/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emStrike/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In post-production; television series based on her emCormoran Strike/em novels/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[242]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2018/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emUntitled Fantastic Beasts sequel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"References strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". emThe Bookseller/em. Retrieved 12 September 2008. strongJump up/strong "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. strongJump up/strong "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut:emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1/em". emBusinesswire/em. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strongShapiro, Marc (2000). emJ.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter/em. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 29 April 2014. strongJump up/strong Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". emBBC News/em. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. strongJump up/strong Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. emTime/em magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. strongJump up/strong "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". emThe Oprah Winfrey Show/em. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. strongJump up/strong Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". emThis Morning/em. Canadian Broadcasting /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". emDaily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong emROWLING, Joanne Kathleen/em. . Who's Who. strong2015/strong (online Oxford University Press ed.). A C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strong strongemn/em/strong Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Smith, Sean (2003), emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em(Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. strongJump up/strong "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling, J.K.". emWorld Book/em. strong2006/strong. strongJump up/strong Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". emGazette Series/em. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strongstrongemn/em/strong McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". emThe Scotsman/em. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. strongJump up/strong Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". emUSA Today/em. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. strongJump up/strong Colleen A. Sexton (2008). emJ. K. Rowling/em. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. strongJump up/strong "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. strongJump up/strong "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". emLos Angeles Times/em. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ. K. Rowling: a biography/em. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strongFraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". emThe Scotsman/em. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from emConversations with J.K. /Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. strongJump up/strong Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". emSchool Library /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, pp. 19–20. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 29. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 34. Scholastic. strongJump up/strongNorman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". emPegasus/em. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). strongJump up/strong Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". emThe Boston /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. emAE Biography/em(American edition), 13 November /Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Transcript of Richard and Judy. emRichard Judy/em, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". emTED/em. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure imagination strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. strongJump up/strong Melissa Anelli (2008). emHarry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon/em. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. strongJump up/strong Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. emQuick Quotes /em. Retrieved 17 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". emThe Herald/em. Retrieved 6 July 2010. strongJump up/strong Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. emHilary Magazine/em. Retrieved 26 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. strongJump up/strongLawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. Retrieved 6 October 2011. strongJump up/strongBlais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. strongJump up/strong Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong"Harry Potter awards". emBloomsbury Publishing House/em. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strongJohnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. emThe Herald/em. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling Biography". emBiography Channel/em. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 strongJump up/strong Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". emTime/emmagazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. emThe Scotsman/em. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". emThe Guardian/em (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. emThe Christian Science Monitor/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". emThe Boston Globe/em. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. strongJump up/strong New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". emThe Boston Globe/em. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. strongJump up/strong Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". emThe Scotsman/em. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. strongJump up/strong Spelling, Ian. emYates Confirmed For Potter VI/em. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. strongJump up/strong Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". emLos Angeles Times/em. Retrieved 13 March 2008. strongJump up/strong "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. emThe Times/em. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strongMzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". emCBBC Newsround/em. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). emTimes Herald-Record/em. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. strongJump up/strong "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. strongJump up/strong Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. strongJump up/strong #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. strongJump up/strong "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". emBBC/em. Retrieved 1 November 2014. strongJump up/strong Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. emThe Scotsman/em. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". emThe Guardian/em (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". emBBC News/em. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. strongJump up/strong Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Baby joy for JK Rowling". emBBC News/em. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". emThe Scotsman/em. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong"Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Little, Brown Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. strongJump up/strong "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". emThe Wall Street Journal/em. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. strongJump up/strong "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK's OOTP interview". emNewsnight/em. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". emBBC Radio 4/em. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". emThe Independent/em. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "The Cuckoo's Calling". emPublishers Weekly/em. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Mystery Reviews". emLibrary Journal/em. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". emThe Evening Standard/em. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". emThe Independent/em. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". emReuters/em. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". emBBC News/em. 2 January 2014. strongJump up/strong Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". emRobert Galbraith/em. Retrieved 15 March 2015. strongJump up/strong Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". emHypable/em. Retrieved 11 June 2015. strongJump up/strong Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . strongJump up/strong [1] September 2017. strongJump up/strong [2] 14 March 2017. strongJump up/strong Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on emFriday Night with Jonathan Ross/em. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". emNew York Post/em. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. strongJump up/strong Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. emThe Guardian/em. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. strongJump up/strong David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". emLos Angeles Times/em. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". emPottermore/em. strongJump up/strong "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". emBBC News/em. Retrieved 30 October 2015. strongJump up/strong Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. emUSA Today/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". emMerseyside Funding/em. Retrieved 19 January 2008. strongJump up/strong "One Parent Families Gingerbread". emOneParentFamilies/em. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. strongJump up/strong J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. strongJump up/strong Gordon's Women. emGuardian Unlimited/em. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". emThe Sunday Times/em. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. strongJump up/strong emMagic/em (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). strongJump up/strong "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. emJK Rowling OBE/em. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales strongJump up/strong Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. strongJump up/strong "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. strongJump up/strong "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. strongJump up/strong"J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". emThe Independent/em. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. strongJump up/strong Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. strongJump up/strong Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". emEnglish PEN/em. Retrieved 6 October 2016. strongJump up/strong" .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". emThe Telegraph/em. London. strongJump up/strong "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". emThe Times/em. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. strongJump up/strong Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". emThe Independent/em. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. strongJump up/strong Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". emThe Guardian/em. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. strongJump up/strong "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". emTwitlong/em. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". emmtv/em. Retrieved 18 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. Retrieved 17 June 2007. strongJump up/strong Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. emThe American Prospect/em. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". emVancouver Sun/em. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". emThe Leaky Cauldron/em. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 16 November2010. strongJump up/strong"Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. strongJump up/strong Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". emFront Row/em. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. strongJump up/strong Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". emThe Times/em. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. strongJump up/strong emDavid Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited/em [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). strongJump up/strong Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". emThe Scotsman/em. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". emThe Hollywood Reporter/em. Retrieved 19 March2014. strongJump up/strong "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." strongJump up/strong Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". emThe Times/em. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. strongJump up/strong Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". emToronto Star/em. Retrieved 12 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". emNew York Times/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". emdigital spy/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". emUniversity of Aberdeen/em. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". emThe Harvard Crimson/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". emRoyal College of Physicians of Edinburgh/em. RCPE. strongJump up/strong "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. strongJump up/strong "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". emAccess Hollywood/em. strongJump up/strong Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". emThe Telegraph/em. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. strongJump up/strong "No. 61962". emThe London Gazette/em (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. strongJump up/strong Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 7 May 2014. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. strongJump up/strong Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". emVariety/em. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Find more aboutstrongJ. K. Rowling/strongat Wikipedia's sister projects/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Media from Commons/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Quotations from Wikiquote/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for emThe Telegraph/em Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Works by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The emHarry Potter/em series by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"2011–2012 News Corporation scandal/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUnited Kingdom portal/strong strongBooks portal/strong strongHarry Potter portal/strong strongChildren's literature portal/strong strongLiterature portal/strong strongBiography portal/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Authority control/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WorldCat Identities/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"VIAF: 116796842/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"LCCN: n97108433/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GND: 122340469/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SELIBR: 88158/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SUDOC: 050222937/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNF: cb135200136 (data)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BIBSYS: 14011193/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NLA: 35627515/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NDL: 00765052/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NKC: jo20000071115/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNE: XX972935/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"CiNii: DA12381535/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"IATH: w6640xnr/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Navigation menu/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Article Talk/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Read View source View history/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Search/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Languages span lang="hi-IN"አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া /spanAsturianu Azərbaycanca span lang="hi-IN"বাংলা /spanBân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara span lang="hi-IN"فارسی /spanFøroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 /span/fontՀայերեն span lang="hi-IN"हिन्दी /spanHrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano span lang="hi-IN"עברית /spanBasa Jawa span lang="hi-IN"ಕನ್ನಡ /spanქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar span lang="hi-IN"मैथिली /spanМакедонски span lang="hi-IN"മലയാളം /spanMalti span lang="hi-IN"मराठी /spanმარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands span lang="hi-IN"नेपाली /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本語 /span/fontNorsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча span lang="hi-IN"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ /spanPolski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu span lang="hi-IN"සිංහල /spanSimple English Slovenčina Slovenščina span lang="hi-IN"کوردی /spanСрпски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog span lang="hi-IN"தமிழ் /spanТатарча/tatarça span lang="hi-IN"తెలుగు ไทย /spanТоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська span lang="hi-IN"اردو /spanVèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray span lang="hi-IN"ייִדיש /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"粵語 /span/fontŽemaitėška font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文 /span/fontEdit links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'/p 


	71. Chapter 71

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see Spider (disambiguation)._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article: Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article: Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information: Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article: Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article: Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimuseximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallosgregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article: Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article: Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothelemontceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**xy**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**agah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**bc**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	72. Chapter 72

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	73. Chapter 73

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own .../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"J. K. Rowlingbr /CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Born/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Joanne Rowlingbr /31 July 1965 (age 52)br /Yate, Gloucestershire, England/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pen name/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Robert Galbraith/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Occupation/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nationality/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"British/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Education/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Period/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"1997–present/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Genre/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Notable works/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter/em series/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spouse/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jorge Arantesbr /(m. 1992; div. 1995)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neil Murraybr /(m. 2001)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Children/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"3/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Signature/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Website/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJoanne Rowling/strong, CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names strongJ. K. Rowling/strong and strongRobert Galbraith/strong, is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the emHarry Potter/em fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the emHarry Potter/em series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em, was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: emThe Casual Vacancy/em (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (2013), emThe Silkworm/em(2014) and emCareer of Evil/em (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] emTime/em magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group)./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Contents [hide] span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"1Name/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2/spanLife and career span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.1Birth and family 2.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Childhood/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.2.1Education/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.3/spanInspiration and mother's death span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.4/spanMarriage, divorce, and single parenthood span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.5/spanemHarry Potter/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.6/spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" films/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.7/spanFinancial success span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.8/spanRemarriage and family span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.9/spanemThe Casual Vacancy/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.10/spanCormoran Strike span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.11/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Subsequent /spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Philanthropy/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2/spanMultiple sclerosis span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.3/spanOther philanthropic work span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"4/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Influences/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Views/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.1Politics/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Religion/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Press/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"6/spanLegal disputes span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"7/spanAwards and honours span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1Children/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.1emHarry Potter/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.2/spanRelated works span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.3/spanShort stories span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Adults/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2.1emCormoran Strike/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Other/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3.1Non-fiction/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"9/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Filmography/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"10/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"References/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"11/spanExternal links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced emrolling/em),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose emK/em (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in emWho's Who/em lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the emcroix de guerre/em was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the emcroix de guerre/emwas "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the emHarry Potter/em headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, emHons and Rebels/emem./em[33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal emPegasus/em.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing emHarry Potter/em at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of emHarry Potter/em after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in emThe Guardian/em[24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become emHarry Potter/em in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] emHarry Potter/ememMain article: /ememHarry Potter/em The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first emHarry Potter/em novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published emPhilosopher's Stone/em with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published emPhilosopher's Stone/em in the US under the title of emHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/em, a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em, was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em, won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth emHarry Potter/em novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, emPrisoner of Azkaban/em won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of emBeowulf/em.[66] The fourth book, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number emPrisoner of Azkaban/em sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of emGoblet of Fire/em and the fifth emHarry Potter/em novel, emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, emHalf-Blood Prince/em received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final emHarry Potter/em book was announced on 21 December 2006 as emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/emwas released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue emHarry Potter/em is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four emHarry Potter/em books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The emHarry Potter/em books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] emHarry Potter/em films emMain article: /ememHarry Potter (film series)/em In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em was released on 16 November 2001, and emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/emon 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, emDeathly Hallows/em.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the emHarry Potter/em film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, emForbes/emnamed Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, emForbes/em removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by emWoman's Hour/em on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a emNew Yorker/emmagazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] emThe Casual Vacancy/em In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled emThe Casual Vacancy/em and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote emThe Casual Vacancy/em, including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] emCharlie Rose/em[123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, emThe Casual Vacancy/emsold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting emThe Casual Vacancy/em into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike emMain article: /ememCormoran Strike/em In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in emThe Guardian/em speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em, the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a emPublishers Weekly/em review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the emLibrary Journal/em's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for emThe Sunday Times/em, tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the emSunday Times/em, who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named emThe Silkworm/em, would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled emCareer of Evil/em, it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a emCormoran Strike/em television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is emLethal White/em. [152] Subsequent emHarry Potter/em publications emFor the material written for /ememComic Relief/emem and other charities, see /emem§ Philanthropy/emem./em Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the emHarry Potter/em series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of emHarry Potter/em's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future emHarry Potter/em projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the emHarry Potter/em universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via emPottermore/em, that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em, was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, emBridget Jones/em creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em and emQuidditch Through the Ages/em, are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to emMagic/em, an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, a series of fairy tales referred to in emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the emHarry Potter/em books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – emLight a Birthday Candle for Lumos/em.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's emPeter Pan/em as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word emHarry Potter/em prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid emNews of the World/em for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences emSee also: /ememHarry Potter influences and analogues/em Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling emEmma/em her favourite book in emO, The Oprah Magazine/em.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included emThe Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe/em by C.S. Lewis, emThe Little White Horse/em by Elizabeth Goudge, and emManxmouse/em by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics emSee also: /ememPolitics of J. K. Rowling/em Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper emEl País/em in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in emThe Times/em, in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from emHarry Potter/em who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in emThe Guardian/em signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion emSee also: /ememReligious debates over the Harry Potter series/em Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing emHarry Potter/em. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with emTatler/em magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in emOK!/em magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a emSunday Express/em article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the emDaily Mail/em, which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in emGoblet of Fire/em]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the emMail/em for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in emGoblet of Fire/em, but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by emThe Sun/em to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for emThe Guardian/em in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes emMain article: /ememLegal disputes over the Harry Potter series/em Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the emHarry Potter/em series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for emHarry Potter and the Half Blood Prince/em 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the emHarry Potter/em film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' emSgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/em album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children emHarry Potter/em series emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em (26 June 1997) emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em (2 July 1998) emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em (8 July 1999) emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em (8 July 2000) emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em (21 June 2003) emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em (16 July 2005) emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em (21 July 2007) Related works emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emQuidditch Through the Ages/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (4 December 2008) emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists/em (6 September 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies/em (6 September 2016) emHogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide/em (6 September 2016) emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories emHarry Potter/em prequel (July 2008) Adults emThe Casual Vacancy/em (27 September 2012) emCormoran Strike/em series emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) emThe Silkworm/em (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) emCareer of Evil/em (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) emLethal White/em (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology emMagic/em. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in emMoving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006/em. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews emDecca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford/em". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to emHarry, A History/em. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". emHarvard Magazine/em. J. K. Rowling, emVery Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination/em, illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". emTime/em magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". emThe Times/em. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". emWoman's Hour/em, BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Key/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Denotes films that have not yet been released/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Year/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Title/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Credited as/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Notes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ref./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Writer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Executive producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2011/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2015/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Television miniseries based on her novel emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[241]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2016/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[100]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2017/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emStrike/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In post-production; television series based on her emCormoran Strike/em novels/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[242]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2018/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emUntitled Fantastic Beasts sequel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"References strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". emThe Bookseller/em. Retrieved 12 September 2008. strongJump up/strong "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. strongJump up/strong "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut:emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1/em". emBusinesswire/em. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strongShapiro, Marc (2000). emJ.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter/em. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 29 April 2014. strongJump up/strong Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". emBBC News/em. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. strongJump up/strong Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. emTime/em magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. strongJump up/strong "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". emThe Oprah Winfrey Show/em. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. strongJump up/strong Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". emThis Morning/em. Canadian Broadcasting /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". emDaily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong emROWLING, Joanne Kathleen/em. . Who's Who. strong2015/strong (online Oxford University Press ed.). A C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strong strongemn/em/strong Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Smith, Sean (2003), emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em(Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. strongJump up/strong "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling, J.K.". emWorld Book/em. strong2006/strong. strongJump up/strong Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". emGazette Series/em. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strongstrongemn/em/strong McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". emThe Scotsman/em. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. strongJump up/strong Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". emUSA Today/em. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. strongJump up/strong Colleen A. Sexton (2008). emJ. K. Rowling/em. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. strongJump up/strong "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. strongJump up/strong "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". emLos Angeles Times/em. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ. K. Rowling: a biography/em. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strongFraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". emThe Scotsman/em. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from emConversations with J.K. /Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. strongJump up/strong Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". emSchool Library /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, pp. 19–20. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 29. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 34. Scholastic. strongJump up/strongNorman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". emPegasus/em. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). strongJump up/strong Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". emThe Boston /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. emAE Biography/em(American edition), 13 November /Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Transcript of Richard and Judy. emRichard Judy/em, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". emTED/em. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure imagination strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. strongJump up/strong Melissa Anelli (2008). emHarry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon/em. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. strongJump up/strong Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. emQuick Quotes /em. Retrieved 17 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". emThe Herald/em. Retrieved 6 July 2010. strongJump up/strong Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. emHilary Magazine/em. Retrieved 26 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. strongJump up/strongLawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. Retrieved 6 October 2011. strongJump up/strongBlais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. strongJump up/strong Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong"Harry Potter awards". emBloomsbury Publishing House/em. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strongJohnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. emThe Herald/em. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling Biography". emBiography Channel/em. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 strongJump up/strong Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". emTime/emmagazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. emThe Scotsman/em. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". emThe Guardian/em (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. emThe Christian Science Monitor/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". emThe Boston Globe/em. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. strongJump up/strong New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". emThe Boston Globe/em. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. strongJump up/strong Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". emThe Scotsman/em. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. strongJump up/strong Spelling, Ian. emYates Confirmed For Potter VI/em. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. strongJump up/strong Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". emLos Angeles Times/em. Retrieved 13 March 2008. strongJump up/strong "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. emThe Times/em. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strongMzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". emCBBC Newsround/em. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). emTimes Herald-Record/em. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. strongJump up/strong "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. strongJump up/strong Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. strongJump up/strong #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. strongJump up/strong "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". emBBC/em. Retrieved 1 November 2014. strongJump up/strong Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. emThe Scotsman/em. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". emThe Guardian/em (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". emBBC News/em. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. strongJump up/strong Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Baby joy for JK Rowling". emBBC News/em. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". emThe Scotsman/em. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong"Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Little, Brown Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. strongJump up/strong "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". emThe Wall Street Journal/em. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. strongJump up/strong "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK's OOTP interview". emNewsnight/em. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". emBBC Radio 4/em. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". emThe Independent/em. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "The Cuckoo's Calling". emPublishers Weekly/em. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Mystery Reviews". emLibrary Journal/em. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". emThe Evening Standard/em. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". emThe Independent/em. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". emReuters/em. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". emBBC News/em. 2 January 2014. strongJump up/strong Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". emRobert Galbraith/em. Retrieved 15 March 2015. strongJump up/strong Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". emHypable/em. Retrieved 11 June 2015. strongJump up/strong Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . strongJump up/strong [1] September 2017. strongJump up/strong [2] 14 March 2017. strongJump up/strong Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on emFriday Night with Jonathan Ross/em. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". emNew York Post/em. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. strongJump up/strong Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. emThe Guardian/em. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. strongJump up/strong David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". emLos Angeles Times/em. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". emPottermore/em. strongJump up/strong "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". emBBC News/em. Retrieved 30 October 2015. strongJump up/strong Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. emUSA Today/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". emMerseyside Funding/em. Retrieved 19 January 2008. strongJump up/strong "One Parent Families Gingerbread". emOneParentFamilies/em. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. strongJump up/strong J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. strongJump up/strong Gordon's Women. emGuardian Unlimited/em. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". emThe Sunday Times/em. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. strongJump up/strong emMagic/em (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). strongJump up/strong "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. emJK Rowling OBE/em. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales strongJump up/strong Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. strongJump up/strong "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. strongJump up/strong "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. strongJump up/strong"J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". emThe Independent/em. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. strongJump up/strong Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. strongJump up/strong Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". emEnglish PEN/em. Retrieved 6 October 2016. strongJump up/strong" .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". emThe Telegraph/em. London. strongJump up/strong "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". emThe Times/em. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. strongJump up/strong Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". emThe Independent/em. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. strongJump up/strong Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". emThe Guardian/em. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. strongJump up/strong "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". emTwitlong/em. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". emmtv/em. Retrieved 18 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. Retrieved 17 June 2007. strongJump up/strong Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. emThe American Prospect/em. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". emVancouver Sun/em. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". emThe Leaky Cauldron/em. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 16 November2010. strongJump up/strong"Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. strongJump up/strong Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". emFront Row/em. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. strongJump up/strong Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". emThe Times/em. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. strongJump up/strong emDavid Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited/em [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). strongJump up/strong Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". emThe Scotsman/em. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". emThe Hollywood Reporter/em. Retrieved 19 March2014. strongJump up/strong "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." strongJump up/strong Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". emThe Times/em. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. strongJump up/strong Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". emToronto Star/em. Retrieved 12 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". emNew York Times/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". emdigital spy/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". emUniversity of Aberdeen/em. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". emThe Harvard Crimson/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". emRoyal College of Physicians of Edinburgh/em. RCPE. strongJump up/strong "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. strongJump up/strong "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". emAccess Hollywood/em. strongJump up/strong Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". emThe Telegraph/em. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. strongJump up/strong "No. 61962". emThe London Gazette/em (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. strongJump up/strong Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 7 May 2014. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. strongJump up/strong Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". emVariety/em. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Find more aboutstrongJ. K. Rowling/strongat Wikipedia's sister projects/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Media from Commons/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Quotations from Wikiquote/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for emThe Telegraph/em Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Works by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The emHarry Potter/em series by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"2011–2012 News Corporation scandal/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUnited Kingdom portal/strong strongBooks portal/strong strongHarry Potter portal/strong strongChildren's literature portal/strong strongLiterature portal/strong strongBiography portal/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Authority control/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WorldCat Identities/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"VIAF: 116796842/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"LCCN: n97108433/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GND: 122340469/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SELIBR: 88158/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SUDOC: 050222937/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNF: cb135200136 (data)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BIBSYS: 14011193/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NLA: 35627515/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NDL: 00765052/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NKC: jo20000071115/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNE: XX972935/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"CiNii: DA12381535/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"IATH: w6640xnr/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Navigation menu/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Article Talk/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Read View source View history/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Search/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Languages span lang="hi-IN"አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া /spanAsturianu Azərbaycanca span lang="hi-IN"বাংলা /spanBân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara span lang="hi-IN"فارسی /spanFøroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 /span/fontՀայերեն span lang="hi-IN"हिन्दी /spanHrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano span lang="hi-IN"עברית /spanBasa Jawa span lang="hi-IN"ಕನ್ನಡ /spanქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar span lang="hi-IN"मैथिली /spanМакедонски span lang="hi-IN"മലയാളം /spanMalti span lang="hi-IN"मराठी /spanმარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands span lang="hi-IN"नेपाली /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本語 /span/fontNorsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча span lang="hi-IN"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ /spanPolski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu span lang="hi-IN"සිංහල /spanSimple English Slovenčina Slovenščina span lang="hi-IN"کوردی /spanСрпски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog span lang="hi-IN"தமிழ் /spanТатарча/tatarça span lang="hi-IN"తెలుగు ไทย /spanТоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська span lang="hi-IN"اردو /spanVèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray span lang="hi-IN"ייִדיש /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"粵語 /span/fontŽemaitėška font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文 /span/fontEdit links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'/p 


	74. Chapter 74

I do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own

One day, Ron said,'Im afrid of spiders"

hermione said,"Do you want to learn about them?'

Ron said,"No."

Hermione said, "Fuck you.'

She said, " According to wiipedia,

Spider

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _For other uses, see Spider (disambiguation)._

Spiders  
Temporal range: Pennsylvanian – Holocene,319–0 Ma

PreЄ

Є

O

S

D

C

P

T

J

K

Pg

N

An assortment of different spiders.

Scientific classification

Kingdom:

Animalia

Phylum:

Arthropoda

Subphylum:

Chelicerata

Class:

Arachnida

Order:

 **Araneae**  
Clerck, 1757

Suborders

Mesothelae  
Opisthothelae  
 _See Spider taxonomy_.

Diversity[1]

113 families, c. 46,000 species

 **Spiders** (order **Araneae** ) are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnidsand rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms.[2]Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. As of November 2015, at least 45,700 spider species, and 113 families have been recorded by taxonomists.[1] However, there has been dissension within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.[3]

Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulicpressure.

Their abdomens bear appendages that have been modified into spinnerets that extrude silk from up to six types of glands. Spider webs vary widely in size, shape and the amount of sticky thread used. It now appears that the spiral orb web may be one of the earliest forms, and spiders that produce tangled cobwebs are more abundant and diverse than orb-web spiders. Spider-like arachnids with silk-producing spigots appeared in the Devonian period about 386 million years ago, but these animals apparently lacked spinnerets. True spiders have been found in Carboniferous rocks from 318 to 299 million years ago, and are very similar to the most primitive surviving suborder, the Mesothelae. The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appeared in the Triassic period, before 200 million years ago.

A herbivorous species, _Bagheera kiplingi_ , was described in 2008,[4] but all other known species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few large species also take birds and lizards. It is estimated that the world's 25 million tons of spiders kill 400–800 million tons of prey per year.[5]Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, lassoing it with sticky bolas, mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. Most detect prey mainly by sensing vibrations, but the active hunters have acute vision, and hunters of the genus _Portia_ show signs of intelligence in their choice of tactics and ability to develop new ones. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquefy their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes. They also grind food with the bases of their pedipalps, as arachnids do not have the mandibles that crustaceans and insects have.

Male spiders identify themselves by a variety of complex courtship rituals to avoid being eaten by the females. Males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Females weave silk egg-cases, each of which may contain hundreds of eggs. Females of many species care for their young, for example by carrying them around or by sharing food with them. A minority of species are social, building communal webs that may house anywhere from a few to 50,000 individuals. Social behavior ranges from precarious toleration, as in the widow spiders, to co-operative hunting and food-sharing. Although most spiders live for at most two years, tarantulas and other mygalomorph spiders can live up to 25 years in captivity.

While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine and as non-polluting pesticides. Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and elasticity that is superior to that of synthetic materials, and spider silk genes have been inserted into mammals and plants to see if these can be used as silk factories. As a result of their wide range of behaviors, spiders have become common symbols in art and mythology symbolizing various combinations of patience, cruelty and creative powers. An abnormal fear of spiders is called arachnophobia.

Contents

[hide]

1Description

1.1Body plan

1.2Circulation and respiration

1.3Feeding, digestion and excretion

1.4Central nervous system

1.5Sense organs

1.5.1Eyes

1.5.2Other senses

1.6Locomotion

1.7Silk production

1.8Reproduction and life cycle

1.9Size

1.10Coloration

2Ecology and behavior

2.1Non-predatory feeding

2.2Methods of capturing prey

2.3Defense

2.4Social spiders

3Web types

3.1Orb webs

3.2Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

3.3Other types of webs

4Evolution

4.1Fossil record

4.2Family tree

5Taxonomy

5.1Mesothelae

5.2Mygalomorphae

5.3Araneomorphae

6Spiders and people

6.1Spider bites

6.2Benefits to humans

6.3Arachnophobia

6.4Spiders in symbolism and culture

7See also

8Footnotes

9Bibliography

10Further reading

11External links

Description

 _Main article: Spider anatomy_

Body plan

 _Palystes castaneus_ female  
dorsal aspect

1: pedipalp  
2: trichobothria  
3: carapace of prosoma (cephalothorax)  
4: opisthosoma (abdomen)  
5: eyes – AL (anterior lateral)  
AM (anterior median)  
PL (posterior lateral)  
PM (posterior median)  
Leg segments:  
6: costa  
7: trochanter  
8: patella  
9: tibia  
10: metatarsus  
11: tarsus  
13: claw  
14: chelicera

Nos 1 to 14 as for dorsal aspect

15: sternum of prosoma  
16: pedicel (also called pedicle)  
17: book lung sac  
18: book lung stigma  
19: epigastric fold  
20: epigyne  
21: anterior spinneret  
22: posterior spinneret

I, II, III, IV = Leg numbers from anterior to posterior

Spiders are cheliceratesand therefore arthropods.[6] As arthropods they have: segmented bodies with jointed limbs, all covered in a cuticle made of chitinand proteins; heads that are composed of several segments that fuse during the development of the embryo.[7] Being chelicerates, their bodies consist of two tagmata, sets of segments that serve similar functions: the foremost one, called the cephalothorax or prosoma, is a complete fusion of the segments that in an insect would form two separate tagmata, the head and thorax; the rear tagma is called the abdomen or opisthosoma.[6] In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are connected by a small cylindrical section, the pedicel.[8]The pattern of segment fusion that forms chelicerates' heads is unique among arthropods, and what would normally be the first head segment disappears at an early stage of development, so that chelicerates lack the antennae typical of most arthropods. In fact, chelicerates' only appendages ahead of the mouth are a pair of chelicerae, and they lack anything that would function directly as "jaws".[7][9] The first appendages behind the mouth are called pedipalps, and serve different functions within different groups of chelicerates.[6]

Spiders and scorpions are members of one chelicerate group, the arachnids.[9] Scorpions' chelicerae have three sections and are used in feeding.[10] Spiders' chelicerae have two sections and terminate in fangs that are generally venomous, and fold away behind the upper sections while not in use. The upper sections generally have thick "beards" that filter solid lumps out of their food, as spiders can take only liquid food.[8] Scorpions' pedipalps generally form large claws for capturing prey,[10] while those of spiders are fairly small appendages whose bases also act as an extension of the mouth; in addition, those of male spiders have enlarged last sections used for sperm transfer.[8]

In spiders, the cephalothorax and abdomen are joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel, which enables the abdomen to move independently when producing silk. The upper surface of the cephalothorax is covered by a single, convex carapace, while the underside is covered by two rather flat plates. The abdomen is soft and egg-shaped. It shows no sign of segmentation, except that the primitive Mesothelae, whose living members are the Liphistiidae, have segmented plates on the upper surface.[8]

Circulation and respiration

Like other arthropods, spiders are coelomates in which the coelom is reduced to small areas round the reproductive and excretory systems. Its place is largely taken by a hemocoel, a cavity that runs most of the length of the body and through which blood flows. The heart is a tube in the upper part of the body, with a few ostia that act as non-return valves allowing blood to enter the heart from the hemocoel but prevent it from leaving before it reaches the front end.[11] However, in spiders, it occupies only the upper part of the abdomen, and blood is discharged into the hemocoel by one artery that opens at the rear end of the abdomen and by branching arteries that pass through the pedicle and open into several parts of the cephalothorax. Hence spiders have open circulatory systems.[8] The blood of many spiders that have book lungs contains the respiratory pigment hemocyanin to make oxygen transport more efficient.[9]

Spiders have developed several different respiratory anatomies, based on book lungs, a tracheal system, or both. Mygalomorph and Mesothelae spiders have two pairs of book lungs filled with haemolymph, where openings on the ventralsurface of the abdomen allow air to enter and diffuse oxygen. This is also the case for some basal araneomorph spiders, like the family Hypochilidae, but the remaining members of this group have just the anterior pair of book lungs intact while the posterior pair of breathing organs are partly or fully modified into tracheae, through which oxygen is diffused into the haemolymph or directly to the tissue and organs.[8] The trachea system has most likely evolved in small ancestors to help resist desiccation.[9] The trachea were originally connected to the surroundings through a pair of openings called spiracles, but in the majority of spiders this pair of spiracles has fused into a single one in the middle, and moved backwards close to the spinnerets.[8] Spiders that have tracheae generally have higher metabolic rates and better water conservation.[12] Spiders are ectotherms, so environmental temperatures affect their activity.[13]

Feeding, digestion and excretion

 _Cheiracanthium punctorium_ , displaying fangs

Uniquely among chelicerates, the final sections of spiders' chelicerae are fangs, and the great majority of spiders can use them to inject venom into prey from venom glands in the roots of the chelicerae.[8] The families Uloboridae and Holarchaeidae, and some Liphistiidae spiders, have lost their venom glands, and kill their prey with silk instead.[14] Like most arachnids, including scorpions,[9] spiders have a narrow gut that can only cope with liquid food and spiders have two sets of filters to keep solids out.[8] They use one of two different systems of external digestion. Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes; in these species, the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps form a preoral cavity that holds the food they are processing.[8]

The stomach in the cephalothorax acts as a pump that sends the food deeper into the digestive system. The mid gut bears many digestive ceca, compartments with no other exit, that extract nutrients from the food; most are in the abdomen, which is dominated by the digestive system, but a few are found in the cephalothorax.[8]

Most spiders convert nitrogenous waste products into uric acid, which can be excreted as a dry material. Malphigian tubules("little tubes") extract these wastes from the blood in the hemocoel and dump them into the cloacal chamber, from which they are expelled through the anus.[8] Production of uric acid and its removal via Malphigian tubules are a water-conserving feature that has evolved independently in several arthropod lineages that can live far away from water,[15] for example the tubules of insects and arachnids develop from completely different parts of the embryo.[9] However, a few primitive spiders, the sub-orderMesothelae and infra-order Mygalomorphae, retain the ancestral arthropod nephridia ("little kidneys"),[8] which use large amounts of water to excrete nitrogenous waste products as ammonia.[15]

Central nervous system

The basic arthropod central nervous system consists of a pair of nerve cords running below the gut, with paired ganglia as local control centers in all segments; a brain formed by fusion of the ganglia for the head segments ahead of and behind the mouth, so that the esophagus is encircled by this conglomeration of ganglia.[16] Except for the primitive Mesothelae, of which the Liphistiidae are the sole surviving family, spiders have the much more centralized nervous system that is typical of arachnids: _all_ the ganglia of all segments behind the esophagus are fused, so that the cephalothorax is largely filled with nervous tissue and there are no ganglia in the abdomen;[8][9][16] in the Mesothelae, the ganglia of the abdomen and the rear part of the cephalothorax remain unfused.[12]

Despite the relatively small central nervous system, some spiders (like _Portia_ ) exhibit complex behaviour, including the ability to use a trial-and-error approach.[17][18]

Sense organs Eyes

This jumping spider's main ocelli(center pair) are very acute. The outer pair are "secondary eyes" and there are other pairs of secondary eyes on the sides and top of its head.[19]

Spiders have primarily four pairs of eyes on the top-front area of the cephalothorax, arranged in patterns that vary from one family to another.[8] The principal pair at the front are of the type called pigment-cup ocelli ("little eyes"), which in most arthropods are only capable of detecting the direction from which light is coming, using the shadow cast by the walls of the cup. However, in spiders these eyes are capable of forming images.[19][20] The other pairs, called secondary eyes, are thought to be derived from the compound eyes of the ancestral chelicerates, but no longer have the separate facets typical of compound eyes. Unlike the principal eyes, in many spiders these secondary eyes detect light reflected from a reflective tapetum lucidum, and wolf spiders can be spotted by torch light reflected from the tapeta. On the other hand, jumping spiders' secondary eyes have no tapeta.[8]

Other differences between the principal and secondary eyes are that the latter have rhabdomeres that point away from incoming light, just like in vertebrates, while the arrangement is the opposite in the former. The principal eyes are also the only ones with eye muscles, allowing them to move the retina. Having no muscles, the secondary eyes are immobile.[21]

Some jumping spiders' visual acuity exceeds by a factor of ten that of dragonflies, which have by far the best vision among insects; in fact the human eye is only about five times sharper than a jumping spider's. They achieve this by a telephoto-like series of lenses, a four-layer retina and the ability to swivel their eyes and integrate images from different stages in the scan. The downside is that the scanning and integrating processes are relatively slow.[17]

There are spiders with a reduced number of eyes, of these those with six-eyes are the most numerous and are missing a pair of eyes on the anterior median line,[22] others species have four-eyes and some just two. Cave dwelling species have no eyes, or possess vestigial eyes incapable of sight.

Other senses

As with other arthropods, spiders' cuticles would block out information about the outside world, except that they are penetrated by many sensors or connections from sensors to the nervous system. In fact, spiders and other arthropods have modified their cuticles into elaborate arrays of sensors. Various touch sensors, mostly bristles called setae, respond to different levels of force, from strong contact to very weak air currents. Chemical sensors provide equivalents of taste and smell, often by means of setae.[19] Pedipalps carry a large number of such setae sensitive to contact chemicals and air-borne smells, such as female pheromones.[23] Spiders also have in the joints of their limbs slit sensillae that detect forces and vibrations. In web-building spiders, all these mechanical and chemical sensors are more important than the eyes, while the eyes are most important to spiders that hunt actively.[8]

Like most arthropods, spiders lack balance and acceleration sensors and rely on their eyes to tell them which way is up. Arthropods' proprioceptors, sensors that report the force exerted by muscles and the degree of bending in the body and joints, are well understood. On the other hand, little is known about what other internal sensors spiders or other arthropods may have.[19]

Locomotion

Image of a spider leg: 1–coxa; 2–trochanter; 3–femur; 4–patella; 5–tibia; 6–metatarsus; 7–tarsus; 8–claws

Each of the eight legs of a spider consists of seven distinct parts. The part closest to and attaching the leg to the cephalothorax is the coxa; the next segment is the short trochanter that works as a hinge for the following long segment, the femur; next is the spider's knee, the patella, which acts as the hinge for the tibia; the metatarsus is next, and it connects the tibia to the tarsus (which may be thought of as a foot of sorts); the tarsus ends in a claw made up of either two or three points, depending on the family to which the spider belongs. Although all arthropods use muscles attached to the inside of the exoskeleton to flex their limbs, spiders and a few other groups still use hydraulic pressure to extend them, a system inherited from their pre-arthropod ancestors.[24] The only extensor muscles in spider legs are located in the three hip joints (bordering the coxa and the trochanter).[25] As a result, a spider with a punctured cephalothorax cannot extend its legs, and the legs of dead spiders curl up.[8] Spiders can generate pressures up to eight times their resting level to extend their legs,[26] and jumping spiders can jump up to 50 times their own length by suddenly increasing the blood pressure in the third or fourth pair of legs.[8] Although larger spiders use hydraulics to straighten their legs, unlike smaller jumping spiders they depend on their flexor muscles to generate the propulsive force for their jumps.[25]

Most spiders that hunt actively, rather than relying on webs, have dense tufts of fine hairs between the paired claws at the tips of their legs. These tufts, known as scopulae, consist of bristles whose ends are split into as many as 1,000 branches, and enable spiders with scopulae to walk up vertical glass and upside down on ceilings. It appears that scopulae get their grip from contact with extremely thin layers of water on surfaces.[8] Spiders, like most other arachnids, keep at least four legs on the surface while walking or running.[27]

Silk production

 _Main article: Spider silk_

An orb weaver producing silk from its spinnerets

The abdomen has no appendages except those that have been modified to form one to four (usually three) pairs of short, movable spinnerets, which emit silk. Each spinneret has many spigots, each of which is connected to one silk gland. There are at least six types of silk gland, each producing a different type of silk.[8]

Silk is mainly composed of a protein very similar to that used in insect silk. It is initially a liquid, and hardens not by exposure to air but as a result of being drawn out, which changes the internal structure of the protein.[28] It is similar in tensile strength to nylonand biological materials such as chitin, collagen and cellulose, but is much more elastic. In other words, it can stretch much further before breaking or losing shape.[8]

Some spiders have a cribellum, a modified spinneret with up to 40,000 spigots, each of which produces a single very fine fiber. The fibers are pulled out by the calamistrum, a comb-like set of bristles on the jointed tip of the cribellum, and combined into a composite woolly thread that is very effective in snagging the bristles of insects. The earliest spiders had cribella, which produced the first silk capable of capturing insects, before spiders developed silk coated with sticky droplets. However, most modern groups of spiders have lost the cribellum.[8]

Tarantulas also have silk glands in their feet.[29]

Even species that do not build webs to catch prey use silk in several ways: as wrappers for sperm and for fertilized eggs; as a "safety rope"; for nest-building; and as "parachutes" by the young of some species.[8]

Reproduction and life cycle

 _Further information: Spider cannibalism_

Mating behaviour of _Neriene radiata_

The tiny male of the Golden orb weaver ( _Nephila clavipes_ ) (near the top of the leaf) is protected from the female by his producing the right vibrations in the web, and may be too small to be worth eating.

Spiders reproduce sexually and fertilization is internal but indirect, in other words the sperm is not inserted into the female's body by the male's genitals but by an intermediate stage. Unlike many land-living arthropods,[30] male spiders do not produce ready-made spermatophores (packages of sperm), but spin small sperm webs on to which they ejaculate and then transfer the sperm to special syringe-like structures, palpal bulbs or palpal organs, borne on the tips of the pedipalps of mature males. When a male detects signs of a female nearby he checks whether she is of the same species and whether she is ready to mate; for example in species that produce webs or "safety ropes", the male can identify the species and sex of these objects by "smell".[8]

Spiders generally use elaborate courtship rituals to prevent the large females from eating the small males before fertilization, except where the male is so much smaller that he is not worth eating. In web-weaving species, precise patterns of vibrations in the web are a major part of the rituals, while patterns of touches on the female's body are important in many spiders that hunt actively, and may "hypnotize" the female. Gestures and dances by the male are important for jumping spiders, which have excellent eyesight. If courtship is successful, the male injects his sperm from the palpal bulbs into the female's genital opening, known as the _epigyne_ , on the underside of her abdomen. Female's reproductive tracts vary from simple tubes to systems that include seminal receptacles in which females store sperm and release it when they are ready.[8]

Males of the genus _Tidarren_ amputate one of their palps before maturation and enter adult life with one palp only. The palps are 20% of male's body mass in this species, and detaching one of the two improves mobility. In the Yemeni species _Tidarren argo_ , the remaining palp is then torn off by the female. The separated palp remains attached to the female's epigynum for about four hours and apparently continues to function independently. In the meantime, the female feeds on the palpless male.[31] In over 60% of cases, the female of the Australian redback spider kills and eats the male after it inserts its second palp into the female's genital opening; in fact, the males co-operate by trying to impale themselves on the females' fangs. Observation shows that most male redbacks never get an opportunity to mate, and the "lucky" ones increase the likely number of offspring by ensuring that the females are well-fed.[32] However, males of most species survive a few matings, limited mainly by their short life spans. Some even live for a while in their mates' webs.[33]

Orange spider egg sac hanging from ceiling

 _Gasteracantha mammosa_ spiderlings next to their eggs capsule

Wolf spider carrying its young on its abdomen

Females lay up to 3,000 eggs in one or more silk egg sacs,[8] which maintain a fairly constant humidity level.[33] In some species, the females die afterwards, but females of other species protect the sacs by attaching them to their webs, hiding them in nests, carrying them in the chelicerae or attaching them to the spinnerets and dragging them along.[8]

Baby spiders pass all their larval stages inside the egg and hatch as spiderlings, very small and sexually immature but similar in shape to adults. Some spiders care for their young, for example a wolf spider's brood cling to rough bristles on the mother's back,[8] and females of some species respond to the "begging" behaviour of their young by giving them their prey, provided it is no longer struggling, or even regurgitate food.[33]

Like other arthropods, spiders have to molt to grow as their cuticle ("skin") cannot stretch.[34] In some species males mate with newly molted females, which are too weak to be dangerous to the males.[33] Most spiders live for only one to two years, although some tarantulas can live in captivity for over 20 years.[8][35]

Size

Goliath birdeater ( _Theraphosa blondi_ ), the largest spider

Spiders occur in a large range of sizes. The smallest, _Patu digua_ from Colombia, are less than 0.37 mm (0.015 in) in body length. The largest and heaviest spiders occur among tarantulas, which can have body lengths up to 90 mm (3.5 in) and leg spans up to 250 mm (9.8 in).[36]

Coloration

Only three classes of pigment (ommochromes, bilins and guanine) have been identified in spiders, although other pigments have been detected but not yet characterized. Melanins, carotenoids and pterins, very common in other animals, are apparently absent. In some species, the exocuticle of the legs and prosoma is modified by a tanning process, resulting in brown coloration.[37] Bilins are found, for example, in _Micrommata virescens_ , resulting in its green color. Guanine is responsible for the white markings of the European garden spider _Araneus diadematus_. It is in many species accumulated in specialized cells called guanocytes. In genera such as _Tetragnatha_ , _Leucauge_ , _Argyrodes_ or _Theridiosoma_ , guanine creates their silvery appearance. While guanine is originally an end-product of protein metabolism, its excretion can be blocked in spiders, leading to an increase in its storage.[37]Structural colors occur in some species, which are the result of the diffraction, scattering or interference of light, for example by modified setae or scales. The white prosoma of _Argiope_ results from hairs reflecting the light, _Lycosa_ and _Josa_ both have areas of modified cuticle that act as light reflectors.[37]

Ecology and behavior Non-predatory feeding

A jumping spider seen in Chennai.

Although spiders are generally regarded as predatory, the jumping spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ gets over 90% of its food from fairly solid plant material produced by acaciasas part of a mutually beneficial relationship with a species of ant.[38]

Juveniles of some spiders in the families Anyphaenidae, Corinnidae, Clubionidae, Thomisidae and Salticidae feed on plant nectar. Laboratory studies show that they do so deliberately and over extended periods, and periodically clean themselves while feeding. These spiders also prefer sugar solutions to plain water, which indicates that they are seeking nutrients. Since many spiders are nocturnal, the extent of nectar consumption by spiders may have been underestimated. Nectar contains amino acids, lipids, vitamins and minerals in addition to sugars, and studies have shown that other spider species live longer when nectar is available. Feeding on nectar avoids the risks of struggles with prey, and the costs of producing venom and digestive enzymes.[39]

Various species are known to feed on dead arthropods (scavenging), web silk, and their own shed exoskeletons. Pollencaught in webs may also be eaten, and studies have shown that young spiders have a better chance of survival if they have the opportunity to eat pollen. In captivity, several spider species are also known to feed on bananas, marmalade, milk, egg yolk and sausages.[39]

Methods of capturing prey

 _Main article: Spider web_

The _Phonognatha graeffei_ or leaf-curling spider's web serves both as a trap and as a way of making its home in a leaf.

The best-known method of prey capture is by means of sticky webs. Varying placement of webs allows different species of spider to trap different insects in the same area, for example flat horizontal webs trap insects that fly up from vegetation underneath while flat vertical webs trap insects in horizontal flight. Web-building spiders have poor vision, but are extremely sensitive to vibrations.[8]

Females of the water spider _Argyroneta aquatica_ build underwater "diving bell" webs that they fill with air and use for digesting prey, molting, mating and raising offspring. They live almost entirely within the bells, darting out to catch prey animals that touch the bell or the threads that anchor it.[40] A few spiders use the surfaces of lakes and ponds as "webs", detecting trapped insects by the vibrations that these cause while struggling.[8]

Net-casting spiders weave only small webs, but then manipulate them to trap prey. Those of the genus _Hyptiotes_ and the family Theridiosomatidae stretch their webs and then release them when prey strike them, but do not actively move their webs. Those of the family Deinopidae weave even smaller webs, hold them outstretched between their first two pairs of legs, and lunge and push the webs as much as twice their own body length to trap prey, and this move may increase the webs' area by a factor of up to ten. Experiments have shown that _Deinopis spinosus_ has two different techniques for trapping prey: backwards strikes to catch flying insects, whose vibrations it detects; and forward strikes to catch ground-walking prey that it sees. These two techniques have also been observed in other deinopids. Walking insects form most of the prey of most deinopids, but one population of _Deinopis subrufa_ appears to live mainly on tipulid flies that they catch with the backwards strike.[41]

Mature female bolas spiders of the genus _Mastophora_ build "webs" that consist of only a single "trapeze line", which they patrol. They also construct a bolas made of a single thread, tipped with a large ball of very wet sticky silk. They emit chemicals that resemble the pheromones of moths, and then swing the bolas at the moths. Although they miss on about 50% of strikes, they catch about the same weight of insects per night as web-weaving spiders of similar size. The spiders eat the bolas if they have not made a kill in about 30 minutes, rest for a while, and then make new bolas.[42][43] Juveniles and adult males are much smaller and do not make bolas. Instead they release different pheromones that attract moth flies, and catch them with their front pairs of legs.[44]

A trapdoor spider in the genus _Cyclocosmia_ , an ambush predator

The primitive Liphistiidae, the "trapdoor spiders" of the family Ctenizidae and many tarantulas are ambush predators that lurk in burrows, often closed by trapdoors and often surrounded by networks of silk threads that alert these spiders to the presence of prey.[12] Other ambush predators do without such aids, including many crab spiders,[8] and a few species that prey on bees, which see ultraviolet, can adjust their ultraviolet reflectance to match the flowers in which they are lurking.[37] Wolf spiders, jumping spiders, fishing spiders and some crab spiders capture prey by chasing it, and rely mainly on vision to locate prey.[8]

 _Portia_ uses both webs and cunning, versatile tactics to overcome prey.[45]

Some jumping spiders of the genus _Portia_ hunt other spiders in ways that seem intelligent,[17]outflanking their victims or luring them from their webs. Laboratory studies show that _Portia_ 's instinctive tactics are only starting points for a trial-and-error approach from which these spiders learn very quickly how to overcome new prey species.[45] However, they seem to be relatively slow "thinkers", which is not surprising, as their brains are vastly smaller than those of mammalian predators.[17]

An ant-mimicking jumping spider

Ant-mimicking spiders face several challenges: they generally develop slimmer abdomens and false "waists" in the cephalothorax to mimic the three distinct regions (tagmata) of an ant's body; they wave the first pair of legs in front of their heads to mimic antennae, which spiders lack, and to conceal the fact that they have eight legs rather than six; they develop large color patches round one pair of eyes to disguise the fact that they generally have eight simple eyes, while ants have two compound eyes; they cover their bodies with reflective hairs to resemble the shiny bodies of ants. In some spider species, males and females mimic different ant species, as female spiders are usually much larger than males. Ant-mimicking spiders also modify their behavior to resemble that of the target species of ant; for example, many adopt a zig-zag pattern of movement, ant-mimicking jumping spiders avoid jumping, and spiders of the genus _Synemosyna_ walk on the outer edges of leaves in the same way as _Pseudomyrmex_. Ant-mimicry in many spiders and other arthropods may be for protection from predators that hunt by sight, including birds, lizards and spiders. However, several ant-mimicking spiders prey either on ants or on the ants' "livestock", such as aphids. When at rest, the ant-mimicking crab spider _Amyciaea_ does not closely resemble _Oecophylla_ , but while hunting it imitates the behavior of a dying ant to attract worker ants. After a kill, some ant-mimicking spiders hold their victims between themselves and large groups of ants to avoid being attacked.[46]

Defense

Threat display by a Sydney funnel-web spider ( _Atrax robustus_ ).

There is strong evidence that spiders' coloration is camouflage that helps them to evade their major predators, birds and parasitic wasps, both of which have good color vision. Many spider species are colored so as to merge with their most common backgrounds, and some have disruptive coloration, stripes and blotches that break up their outlines. In a few species, such as the Hawaiian happy-face spider, _Theridion grallator_ , several coloration schemes are present in a ratio that appears to remain constant, and this may make it more difficult for predators to recognize the species. Most spiders are insufficiently dangerous or unpleasant-tasting for warning colorationto offer much benefit. However, a few species with powerful venoms, large jaws or irritant hairs have patches of warning colors, and some actively display these colors when threatened.[37][47]

Many of the family Theraphosidae, which includes tarantulas and baboon spiders, have urticating hairs on their abdomens and use their legs to flick them at attackers. These hairs are fine setae (bristles) with fragile bases and a row of barbs on the tip. The barbs cause intense irritation but there is no evidence that they carry any kind of venom.[48] A few defend themselves against wasps by including networks of very robust threads in their webs, giving the spider time to flee while the wasps are struggling with the obstacles.[49] The golden wheeling spider, _Carparachne aureoflava_ , of the Namibian desert escapes parasitic wasps by flipping onto its side and cartwheeling down sand dunes.[50]

Social spiders

 _Main article: Social spider_

A few spider species that build webs live together in large colonies and show social behavior, although not as complex as in social insects. _Anelosimuseximius_ (in the family Theridiidae) can form colonies of up to 50,000 individuals.[51] The genus _Anelosimus_ has a strong tendency towards sociality: all known American species are social, and species in Madagascar are at least somewhat social.[52] Members of other species in the same family but several different genera have independentlydeveloped social behavior. For example, although _Theridion nigroannulatum_ belongs to a genus with no other social species, _T. nigroannulatum_ build colonies that may contain several thousand individuals that co-operate in prey capture and share food.[53] Other communal spiders include several _Philoponella_ species (family Uloboridae), _Agelena consociata_ (family Agelenidae) and _Mallosgregalis_ (family Dictynidae).[54] Social predatory spiders need to defend their prey against kleptoparasites ("thieves"), and larger colonies are more successful in this.[55] The herbivorous spider _Bagheera kiplingi_ lives in small colonies which help to protect eggs and spiderlings.[38] Even widow spiders (genus _Latrodectus_ ), which are notoriously cannibalistic, have formed small colonies in captivity, sharing webs and feeding together.[56]

Web types

The large orb web of _Araneus diadematus_ (European garden spider).

 _Main article: Spider web_

There is no consistent relationship between the classification of spiders and the types of web they build: species in the same genus may build very similar or significantly different webs. Nor is there much correspondence between spiders' classification and the chemical composition of their silks. Convergent evolution in web construction, in other words use of similar techniques by remotely related species, is rampant. Orb web designs and the spinning behaviors that produce them are the best understood. The basic radial-then-spiral sequence visible in orb webs and the sense of direction required to build them may have been inherited from the common ancestors of most spider groups.[57] However, the majority of spiders build non-orb webs. It used to be thought that the sticky orb web was an evolutionary innovation resulting in the diversification of the Orbiculariae. Now, however, it appears that non-orb spiders are a sub-group that evolved from orb-web spiders, and non-orb spiders have over 40% more species and are four times as abundant as orb-web spiders. Their greater success may be because sphecidwasps, which are often the dominant predators of spiders, much prefer to attack spiders that have flat webs.[58]

Orb webs

 _Nephila clavata_ , a golden orb weaver

About half the potential prey that hit orb webs escape. A web has to perform three functions: intercepting the prey (intersection), absorbing its momentum without breaking (stopping), and trapping the prey by entangling it or sticking to it (retention). No single design is best for all prey. For example: wider spacing of lines will increase the web's area and hence its ability to intercept prey, but reduce its stopping power and retention; closer spacing, larger sticky droplets and thicker lines would improve retention, but would make it easier for potential prey to see and avoid the web, at least during the day. However, there are no consistent differences between orb webs built for use during the day and those built for use at night. In fact, there is no simple relationship between orb web design features and the prey they capture, as each orb-weaving species takes a wide range of prey.[57]

The hubs of orb webs, where the spiders lurk, are usually above the center, as the spiders can move downwards faster than upwards. If there is an obvious direction in which the spider can retreat to avoid its own predators, the hub is usually offset towards that direction.[57]

Horizontal orb webs are fairly common, despite being less effective at intercepting and retaining prey and more vulnerable to damage by rain and falling debris. Various researchers have suggested that horizontal webs offer compensating advantages, such as reduced vulnerability to wind damage; reduced visibility to prey flying upwards, because of the back-lighting from the sky; enabling oscillations to catch insects in slow horizontal flight. However, there is no single explanation for the common use of horizontal orb webs.[57]

Spiders often attach highly visible silk bands, called decorations or stabilimenta, to their webs. Field research suggests that webs with more decorative bands captured more prey per hour.[59] However, a laboratory study showed that spiders reduce the building of these decorations if they sense the presence of predators.[60]

There are several unusual variants of orb web, many of them convergently evolved, including: attachment of lines to the surface of water, possibly to trap insects in or on the surface; webs with twigs through their centers, possibly to hide the spiders from predators; "ladder-like" webs that appear most effective in catching moths. However, the significance of many variations is unclear.[57]

In 1973, Skylab 3 took two orb-web spiders into space to test their web-spinning capabilities in zero gravity. At first, both produced rather sloppy webs, but they adapted quickly.[61]

Tangleweb spiders (cobweb spiders)

A funnel web.

Members of the family Theridiidae weave irregular, tangled, three-dimensional webs, popularly known as cobwebs. There seems to be an evolutionary trend towards a reduction in the amount of sticky silk used, leading to its total absence in some species. The construction of cobwebs is less stereotyped than that of orb-webs, and may take several days.[58]

Other types of webs

The Linyphiidae generally make horizontal but uneven sheets, with tangles of stopping threads above. Insects that hit the stopping threads fall onto the sheet or are shaken onto it by the spider, and are held by sticky threads on the sheet until the spider can attack from below.[62]

Evolution

 _Main article: Spider evolution_

Fossil record

Spider preserved in amber

Although the fossil record of spiders is considered poor,[63] almost 1000 species have been described from fossils.[64] Because spiders' bodies are quite soft, the vast majority of fossil spiders have been found preserved in amber.[64] The oldest known amber that contains fossil arthropods dates from 130 million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. In addition to preserving spiders' anatomy in very fine detail, pieces of amber show spiders mating, killing prey, producing silk and possibly caring for their young. In a few cases, amber has preserved spiders' egg sacs and webs, occasionally with prey attached;[65] the oldest fossil web found so far is 100 million years old.[66] Earlier spider fossils come from a few lagerstätten, places where conditions were exceptionally suited to preserving fairly soft tissues.[65]

 _Palaeotarbus jerami_ , a trigonotarbid and the oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid

The oldest known exclusively terrestrial arachnid is the trigonotarbid _Palaeotarbus jerami_ , from about 420 million years ago in the Silurian period, and had a triangular cephalothorax and segmented abdomen, as well as eight legs and a pair of pedipalps.[67] _Attercopus fimbriunguis_ , from 386 million years ago in the Devonian period, bears the earliest known silk-producing spigots, and was therefore hailed as a spider at the time of its discovery.[68] However, these spigots may have been mounted on the underside of the abdomen rather than on spinnerets, which are modified appendages and whose mobility is important in the building of webs. Hence _Attercopus_ and the similar Permian arachnid _Permarachne_ may not have been true spiders, and probably used silk for lining nests or producing egg-cases rather than for building webs.[69] The largest known fossil spider as of 2011 is the araneid _Nephila jurassica_ , from about 165 million years ago, recorded from Daohuogo, Inner Mongolia in China.[70] Its body length is almost 25 mm, (i.e., almost one inch).

Several Carboniferous spiders were members of the Mesothelae, a primitive group now represented only by the Liphistiidae.[68] The mesothelid _Paleothelemontceauensis_ , from the Late Carboniferous over 299 million years ago, had five spinnerets.[71] Although the Permian period 299 to 251 million years ago saw rapid diversification of flying insects, there are very few fossil spiders from this period.[68]

The main groups of modern spiders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae, first appear in the Triassic well before 200 million years ago. Some Triassic mygalomorphs appear to be members of the family Hexathelidae, whose modern members include the notorious Sydney funnel-web spider, and their spinnerets appear adapted for building funnel-shaped webs to catch jumping insects. Araneomorphae account for the great majority of modern spiders, including those that weave the familiar orb-shaped webs. The Jurassic and Cretaceous periods provide a large number of fossil spiders, including representatives of many modern families.[68]

Family tree

Chelicerata

Xiphosura (horseshoe crabs)

Eurypterida **†**

Chasmataspidida **†**

Arachnida

Scorpiones

Opiliones (harvestmen)

Pseudoscorpiones

Solifugae (sun spiders)

Palpigradi (microwhip scorpions)

Trigonotarbida **†**

Araneae ( **spiders** )

Haptopoda **†**

Amblypygi (whip spiders)

Thelyphonida (whip scorpions)

Schizomida

Ricinulei (hooded tickspiders)

Anactinotrichida

Acariformes (mites)

Shultz (2007)'s evolutionary family tree of arachnids[72] – **†** marks extinct groups.

Taxonomy

Main article: Spider taxonomy

Spiders are divided into two suborders, Mesothelae and Opisthothelae, of which the latter contains two infraorders, Mygalomorphae and Araneomorphae. Nearly 46,000 living species of spiders (order Araneae) have been identified and are currently grouped into about 114 families and about 4,000 genera by arachnologists.[1]

Spider diversity[1][75]  
(numbers are approximate) Features Suborder/InfraorderSpeciesGeneraFamiliesSegmented plates on top of abdomen[76]Gangliain abdomenSpinnerets[76]Striking direction of fangs[8] Mesothelae 87 5 1 Yes Yes Four pairs, in some species one pair fused, under middle of abdomen Downwards and forwards Opisthothelae: Mygalomorphae 2,600 300 15 Only in some fossils No One, two or three pairs under rear of abdomen Opisthothelae: Araneomorphae 37,000 3,400 93 From sides to center, like pincers Mesothelae

 _Ryuthela secundaria_ , a member of the Liphistiidae[77]

Main article: Mesothelae

The only living members of the primitive Mesothelae are the family Liphistiidae, found only in Southeast Asia, China, and Japan.[75] Most of the Liphistiidae construct silk-lined burrows with thin trapdoors, although some species of the genus _Liphistius_ build camouflaged silk tubes with a second trapdoor as an emergency exit. Members of the genus _Liphistius_ run silk "tripwires" outwards from their tunnels to help them detect approaching prey, while those of genus _Heptathela_ do not and instead rely on their built-in vibration sensors.[78] Spiders of the genus _Heptathela_ have no venom glands although they do have venom gland outlets on the fang tip.[79]

The extinct families Arthrolycosidae, found in Carboniferous and Permian rocks, and Arthromygalidae, so far found only in Carboniferous rocks, have been classified as members of the Mesothelae.[80]

Mygalomorphae

A Mexican red-kneed tarantula _Brachypelma smithi_

Main article: Mygalomorphae

The Mygalomorphae, which first appeared in the Triassic period,[68] are generally heavily built and hairy, with large, robust chelicerae and fangs.[75] Well-known examples include tarantulas, ctenizid trapdoor spiders and the Australasian funnel-web spiders.[8] Most spend the majority of their time in burrows, and some run silk tripwires out from these, but a few build webs to capture prey. However, mygalomorphs cannot produce the pirifom silk that the Araneomorphae use as instant adhesive to glue silk to surfaces or to other strands of silk, and this makes web construction more difficult for mygalomorphs. Since mygalomorphs rarely "balloon" by using air currents for transport, their populations often form clumps.[75] In addition to arthropods, mygalomorphs are capable of preying on frogs, small mammals, lizards, and snails.[81]

Araneomorphae

 _Leucauge venusta_ , an orb-web spider

Main article: Araneomorphae

In addition to accounting for over 90% of spider species, the Araneomorphae, also known as the "true spiders", include orb-web spiders, the cursorial wolf spiders, and jumping spiders,[75] as well as the only known herbivorous spider, _Bagheera kiplingi_.[38] They are distinguished by having fangs that oppose each other and cross in a pinching action, in contrast to the Mygalomorphae, which have fangs that are nearly parallel in alignment.[82]

Spiders and people Spider bites

Main article: Spider bite

All symptoms associated with toxic spider bites[83]

Although spiders are widely feared, only a few species are dangerous to people.[84]Spiders will only bite humans in self-defense, and few produce worse effects than a mosquito bite or bee-sting.[85] Most of those with medically serious bites, such as recluse spiders and widow spiders, would rather flee and bite only when trapped, although this can easily arise by accident.[86][87] Funnel web spiders' defensive tactics include fang display and their venom, although they rarely inject much, has resulted in 13 known human deaths over 50 years.[88] They have been deemed to be the world's most dangerous spiders on clinical and venom toxicity grounds,[84] though this claim has also been attributed to the Brazilian wandering spider, due to much more frequent accidents.[89]

There were about 100 reliably reported deaths from spider bites in the 20th century,[90] compared to about 1,500 from jellyfish stings.[91] Many alleged cases of spider bites may represent incorrect diagnoses,[92] which would make it more difficult to check the effectiveness of treatments for genuine bites.[93]

Benefits to humans

Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia.

Spider venoms may be a less polluting alternative to conventional pesticides, as they are deadly to insects but the great majority are harmless to vertebrates. Australian funnel web spiders are a promising source, as most of the world's insect pests have had no opportunity to develop any immunity to their venom, and funnel web spiders thrive in captivity and are easy to "milk". It may be possible to target specific pests by engineering genes for the production of spider toxins into viruses that infect species such as cotton bollworms.[94]

The Ch'ol Maya use a beverage created from the tarantula species _Brachypelma vagans_ for the treatment of a condition they term 'tarantula wind', the symptoms of which include chest pain, asthma and coughing.[95]

Possible medical uses for spider venoms are being investigated, for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia,[96] Alzheimer's disease,[97] strokes,[98] and erectile dysfunction.[99] The peptide GsMtx-4, found in the venom of Brachypelma vagans, is being researched to determine whether or not it could effectively be used for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmia, muscular dystrophy or glioma.[100] Because spider silk is both light and very strong, attempts are being made to produce it in goats' milk and in the leaves of plants, by means of genetic engineering.[101][102]

Spiders can also be used as food. Cooked tarantula spiders are considered a delicacy in Cambodia,[103] and by the PiaroaIndians of southern Venezuela – provided the highly irritant hairs, the spiders' main defense system, are removed first.[104]

Arachnophobia

Main article: Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia is a specific phobia—it is the abnormal fear of spiders or anything reminiscent of spiders, such as webs or spider-like shapes. It is one of the most common specific phobias,[105][106] and some statistics show that 50% of women and 10% of men show symptoms.[107] It may be an exaggerated form of an instinctive response that helped early humans to survive,[108] or a cultural phenomenon that is most common in predominantly European societies.[109]

Spiders in symbolism and culture

Main article: Cultural depictions of spiders

This Moche ceramic depicts a spider, and dates from around 300 CE.

Spiders have been the focus of stories and mythologies of various cultures for centuries.[110] They have symbolized patience due to their hunting technique of setting webs and waiting for prey, as well as mischief and malice due to their venomous bites.[111] The Italian tarantella is a dance to rid the young woman of the lustful effects of a spider bite.

Web-spinning also caused the association of the spider with creation myths, as they seem to have the ability to produce their own worlds.[112] Dreamcatchers are depictions of spiderwebs. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped nature.[113]They placed emphasis on animals and often depicted spiders in their art.[114]

See also

Arthropods portal

Endangered spiders Identifying spiders Spider diversity Arachnidism Toxins List of animals that produce silk Footnotes

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "Currently valid spider genera and species". _World Spider Catalog_. Natural History Museum Bern. Retrieved 2016-12-19. **Jump up^** Sebastin PA & Peter KV (eds.). (2009) _Spiders of India_. Universities Press/Orient Blackswan. ISBN 978-81-7371-641-6 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. 198 Madison Ave. NY, New York, 10016: Oxford University Press. p. 3. ISBN 0-19-509593-6. **Jump up^** Meehan, Christopher J.; Olson, Eric J.; Reudink, Matthew W.; Kyser, T. Kurt; Curry, Robert L. (2009). "Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant–plant mutualism". _Current Biology_. **19** (19): R892–3. PMID 19825348. doi:10. .2009.08.049. **Jump up^** Nyffeler, Martin; Birkhofer, Klaus (14 March 2017). "An estimated 400–800 million tons of prey are annually killed by the global spider community". _The Science of Nature_. **104** (30). doi:10.1007/s00114-017-1440-1. Retrieved 16 March2017. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Ruppert, 554–555 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 518–522 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ _**h**_ _**i**_ _**j**_ _**k**_ _**l**_ _**m**_ _**n**_ _**o**_ _**p**_ _**q**_ _**r**_ _**s**_ _**t**_ _**u**_ _**v**_ _**w**_ _**xy**_ _**z**_ _**aa**_ _**ab**_ _**ac**_ _**ad**_ _**ae**_ _**af**_ _**agah**_ _**ai**_ _**aj**_ Ruppert, 571–584 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ _**g**_ Ruppert, 559–564 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 565–569 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 527–528 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Coddington, J. A. & Levi, H. W. (1991). "Systematics and Evolution of Spiders (Araneae)". _Annu. Rev. Ecol. Syst._ **22** : 565–592. doi:10. .22.110191.003025. **Jump up^** Barghusen, L. E.; Claussen, D. L.; Anderson, M. S.; Bailer, A. J. (1 February 1997). "The effects of temperature on the web-building behaviour of the common house spider, Achaearanea tepidariorum". _Functional Ecology_. **11** (1): 4–10. doi:10.1046/j.1365-2435.1997.00040.x. **Jump up^** Spiders-Arañas – Dr. Sam Thelin ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 529–530 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Ruppert, 531–532 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**bc**_ _**d**_ Harland, D. P. & Jackson, R. R. (2000). ""Eight-legged cats" and how they see — a review of recent research on jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae)" (PDF). _Cimbebasia_. **16** : 231–240. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Wilcox, R. Stimson; Jackson, Robert R. (1998). "Cognitive Abilities of Araneophagic Jumping Spiders". In Balda, Russell P.; Pepperberg, Irene M.; Kamil, Alan C. _Animal cognition in nature: the convergence of psychology and biology in laboratory and field_. Academic Press. ISBN 978-0-12-077030-4. Retrieved 2016-05-08. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Ruppert, 532–537 **Jump up^** Ruppert, 578–580 **Jump up^** A Spider's World: Senses and Behavior **Jump up^** Deeleman-Reinhold (2001), p. 27. **Jump up^** . **Jump up^** Barnes, R. S. K., Calow, P., Olive, P., Golding, D., and Spicer, J. (2001). "Invertebrates with Legs: the Arthropods and Similar Groups". _The Invertebrates: A Synthesis_. Blackwell Publishing. p. 168. ISBN 0-632-04761-5. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Weihmann, Tom; Günther, Michael; Blickhan, Reinhard (2012-02-15). "Hydraulic Leg Extension Is Not Necessarily the Main Drive in Large Spiders". _The Journal of Experimental Biology_. **215** (4): 578–583. ISSN 0022-0949. doi:10.1242/jeb.054585. Retrieved 2012-05-21. **Jump up^** Parry, D. A. & Brown, R. H. J. (1959). "The Hydraulic Mechanism of the Spider Leg" (PDF). _Journal of Experimental Biology_. **36** (2): 423–433. Retrieved 2008-09-25. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 325–349 **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. & Knight, D. P. (2001). "Liquid crystalline spinning of spider silk". _Nature_. **410** (6828): 541–548. Bibcode:2001Natur.410..541V. PMID 11279484. doi:10.1038/35069000. **Jump up^** Tarantulas Shoot Silk from Their Feet **Jump up^** Ruppert, 537–539 **Jump up^** Knoflach, B. & van Harten, A. (2001). " _Tidarren argo_ sp. nov (Araneae: Theridiidae) and its exceptional copulatory behaviour: emasculation, male palpal organ as a mating plugand sexual cannibalism". _Journal of Zoology_. **254** (4): 449–459. doi:10.1017/S0952836901000954. **Jump up^** Andrade, Maydianne C. B. (2003). "Risky mate search and male self-sacrifice in redback spiders". _Behavioral Ecology_. **14** (4): 531–538. doi:10.1093/beheco/arg015. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Foelix, R. F. (1996). "Reproduction". _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press US. pp. 176–212. ISBN 0-19-509594-4. **Jump up^** Ruppert, 523–524 **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. (1996). _Biology of Spiders_. Oxford University Press. pp. 232–233. ISBN 0-674-07431-9. **Jump up^** Levi, Herbert W. and Levi, Lorna R. (2001) _Spiders and their Kin_ , Golden Press, pp. 20 and 44, ISBN 1582381569 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Oxford, G. S.; Gillespie, R. G. (1998). "Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **43** : 619–643. PMID 15012400. doi:10. .43.1.619. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J. and Curry, R. L. (21 August 2008). _Exploitation of the Pseudomyrmex–Acacia mutualism by a predominantly vegetarian jumping spider (_ Bagheera kiplingi _)_. 93rd ESA Annual Meeting. Retrieved 2008-10-10. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Jackson, R. R.; Pollard, Simon D.; Nelson, Ximena J.; Edwards, G. B.; Barrion, Alberto T. (2001). "Jumping spiders (Araneae: Salticidae) that feed on nectar" (PDF). _J. Zool. Lond._ **255** : 25–29. doi:10.1017/S095283690100108X. **Jump up^** Schütz, D. & Taborsky, M. (2003). "Adaptations to an aquatic life may be responsible for the reversed sexual size dimorphism in the water spider, _Argyroneta aquatica_ "(PDF). _Evolutionary Ecology Research_. **5** (1): 105–117. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Coddington, J. & Sobrevila, C. (1987). "Web manipulation and two stereotyped attack behaviors in the ogre-faced spider _Deinopis spinosus_ Marx (Araneae, Deinopidae)"(PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **15** : 213–225. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1977). "Aggressive Chemical Mimicry by a Bolas Spider" (PDF). _Science_. **198** (4322): 1173–1175. Bibcode:1977Sci...198.1173E. PMID 17818935. doi:10.1126/science.198.4322.1173. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Eberhard, W. G. (1980). "The Natural History and Behavior of the Bolas Spider, _Mastophora dizzydeani_ sp. n. (Araneae)". _Psyche_. **87** (3–4): 143–170. doi:10.1155/1980/81062. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Yeargan, K. V. & Quate, L. W. (1997). "Adult male bolas spiders retain juvenile hunting tactics". _Oecologia_. **112** (4): 572–576. doi:10.1007/s004420050347. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Wilcox, S. & Jackson, R. (2002). "Jumping Spider Tricksters". In Bekoff, M.; Allen, C. & Burghardt, G. M. _The Cognitive Animal: Empirical and Theoretical Perspectives on Animal Cognition_ (PDF). MIT Press. pp. 27–34. ISBN 0-262-52322-1. Retrieved 25 Mar 2011. **Jump up^** Mclver, J. D. & Stonedahl, G. (1993). "Myrmecomorphy: Morphological and Behavioral Mimicry of Ants". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **38** : 351–377. doi:10. .38.010193.002031. **Jump up^** "Different smiles, single species". University of California Museum of Paleontology. Retrieved 2008-10-10. **Jump up^** Cooke, J. A. L., Roth, V. D., and Miller, F. H. "The urticating hairs of theraphosid spiders". _American Museum Novitates_. American Museum of Natural History (2498). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Blackledge, T. A. & Wenzel, J. W. (2001). "Silk Mediated Defense by an Orb Web Spider against Predatory Mud-dauber Wasps". _Behaviour_. **138** (2): 155–171. doi:10.1163/15685390151074357. **Jump up^** Armstrong, S. (14 July 1990). "Fog, wind and heat — life in the Namib desert". _New Scientist_. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vollrath, F. (1986). "Eusociality and extraordinary sex ratios in the spider Anelosimus eximius (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **18** (4): 283–287. doi:10.1007/BF00300005. **Jump up^** Agnarsson, I. & Kuntner, M. (2005). "Madagascar: an unexpected hotspot of social Anelosimus spider diversity (Araneae: Theridiidae)". _Systematic Entomology_. **30** (4): 575–592. doi:10.1111/j.1365-3113.2005.00289.x. **Jump up^** Avilés, L., Maddison, W. P. and Agnarsson, I. (2006). "A New Independently Derived Social Spider with Explosive Colony Proliferation and a Female Size Dimorphism". _Biotropica_. **38** (6): 743–753. doi:10.1111/j.1744-7429.2006.00202.x. **Jump up^** Matsumoto, T. (1998). "Cooperative prey capture in the communal web spider, _Philoponella raffray_ (Araneae, Uloboridae)" (PDF). _Journal of Arachnology_. **26** : 392–396. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Cangialosi, K. R. (1990). "Social spider defense against kleptoparasitism". _Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology_. **27** (1). doi:10.1007/BF00183313. **Jump up^** Bertani, R., Fukushima, C. S., and Martins, R. (2008). "Sociable widow spiders? Evidence of subsociality in _Latrodectus_ Walckenaer, 1805 (Araneae, Theridiidae)". _Journal of Ethology_. **26** (2): 299–302. doi:10.1007/s10164-007-0082-8. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Eberhard, W. G. (1990). "Function and Phylogeny of Spider Webs" (PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics_. **21** : 341–372. doi:10. .21.110190.002013. Retrieved 2008-10-15. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Agnarsson, I. (2004). "Morphological phylogeny of cobweb spiders and their relatives (Araneae, Araneoidea, Theridiidae)". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **141** (4): 447–626. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2004.00120.x. **Jump up^** Herberstein, M. E. (2000). "Australian Journal of Zoology". _Australian Journal of Zoology_. **48** (2): 217–223. doi:10.1071/ZO00007. **Jump up^** Li, D. & Lee, W. S. (2004). "Predator-induced plasticity in web-building behaviour". _Animal Behaviour_. **67** (2): 309–318. doi:10. .2003.06.011. **Jump up^** Thomson, Peggy & Park, Edwards. "Odd Tales from the Smithsonian". Retrieved 2008-07-21. **Jump up^** Schütt, K. (1995). " _Drapetisca socialis_ (Araneae: Linyphiidae): Web reduction — ethological and morphological adaptations" (PDF). _European Journal of Entomology_. **92** : 553–563. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M. and Anderson, J. M. (2009). "A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa". _African Invertebrates_. **50** (1): 105–116. doi:10.5733/afin.050.0103. Abstract Archived 2011-08-10 at the Wayback Machine. PDF ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Dunlop, Jason A.; David Penney; O. Erik Tetlie; Lyall I. Anderson (2008). "How many species of fossil arachnids are there?". _The Journal of Arachnology_. **36** (2): 267–272. doi:10.1636/CH07-89.1. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders". _Geology Today_. **23** (6): 231–237. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x. **Jump up^** Hecht, H. "Oldest spider web found in amber". New Scientist. Retrieved 2008-10-15. **Jump up^** Dunlop, J. A. (1996). "A trigonotarbid arachnid from the Upper Silurian of Shropshire" (PDF). _Palaeontology_. **39** (3): 605–614. Retrieved 2008-10-12. The fossil was originally named _Eotarbus_ but was renamed when it was realized that a Carboniferous arachnid had already been named _Eotarbus_ : Dunlop, J. A. (1999). "A replacement name for the trigonotarbid arachnid _Eotarbus_ Dunlop". _Palaeontology_. **42** (1): 191. doi:10.1111/1475-4983.00068. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ Vollrath, F. & Selden, P. A. (2007). "The Role of Behavior in the Evolution of Spiders, Silks, and Webs"(PDF). _Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics_. **38** : 819–846. doi:10. .37.091305.110221. Retrieved 2008-10-12. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. & Shear, W. A. (December 2008). "Fossil evidence for the origin of spider spinnerets". _PNAS_. **105** (52): 20781–5. Bibcode:2008PNAS..10520781S. PMC 2634869 . PMID 19104044. doi:10.1073/pnas.0809174106. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A.; ChungKun Shih; Dong Ren (2011). "A golden orb-weaver spider(Araneae: Nephilidae: Nephila) from the Middle Jurassic of China". _Biology Letters_. **7** (5): 775–8. PMC 3169061 . PMID 21508021. doi:10.1098/rsbl.2011.0228. **Jump up^** Selden, P. A. (1996). "Fossil mesothele spiders". _Nature_. **379** (6565): 498–499. Bibcode:1996Natur.379..498S. doi:10.1038/379498b0. **Jump up^** J. W. Shultz (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** : 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ Shultz, J. W. (2007). "A phylogenetic analysis of the arachnid orders based on morphological characters". _Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society_. **150** (2): 221–265. doi:10.1111/j.1096-3642.2007.00284.x. **Jump up^** Gould, S. J. (1990). _Wonderful Life: The Burgess Shale and the Nature of History_. Hutchinson Radius. pp. 102–106 [105]. ISBN 0-09-174271-4. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ _**f**_ Coddington, J. A. (2005). "Phylogeny and Classification of Spiders". In Ubick, D.; Paquin, P.; Cushing, P. E.; Roth, V. _Spiders of North America: an identification manual_ (PDF). American Arachnological Society. pp. 18–24. ISBN 0-9771439-0-2. Retrieved 2008-10-12. ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Leroy, J & Leroy, A. (2003). "How spiders function". _Spiders of Southern Africa_. Struik. pp. 15–21. ISBN 1-86872-944-3. **Jump up^** Ono, H. (2002). "New and Remarkable Spiders of the Families Liphistiidae, Argyronetidae, Pisauridae, Theridiidae and Araneidae (Arachnida) from Japan". _Bulletin of the National Science Museum (of Japan), Series A_. **28** (1): 51–60. **Jump up^** Coyle, F. A. (1986). "The Role of Silk in Prey Capture". In Shear, W. A. _Spiders—webs, behavior, and evolution_. Stanford University Press. pp. 272–273. ISBN 0-8047-1203-4. **Jump up^** Forster, R. R. & Platnick, N. I. (1984). "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives, with notes on the limits of the superfamily Palpimanoidea (Arachnida, Araneae)"(abstract). _Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History_. **178** : 1–106. Retrieved 2008-10-13. Full text at "A review of the archaeid spiders and their relatives" (PDF). Retrieved 2008-10-13. (60 MB) **Jump up^** Penney, D. & Selden, P. A. Deltshev, C. & Stoev, P., eds. "European Arachnology 2005" (PDF). _Acta Zoologica Bulgarica_. Supplement No. 1: 25–39. Retrieved 2008-10-13.|contribution= ignored (help) **Jump up^** "Natural history of Mygalomorphae". Agricultural Research Council of New Zealand. Retrieved 2008-10-13. **Jump up^** Foelix, Rainer F. _Biology of Spiders_ (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 4–5. ISBN 0-19-973482-8. **Jump up^** Spider Bite Symptoms and First Aid By Rod Brouhard, . Updated: October 19, 2008 ^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ _**b**_ Vetter, Richard S.; Isbister, Geoffrey K. (2008). "Medical Aspects of Spider Bites". _Annual Review of Entomology_. **53** : 409–29. PMID 17877450. doi:10. .53.103106.093503. **Jump up^** "Spiders". Illinois Department of Public Health. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Vetter RS, Barger DK (2002). "An infestation of 2,055 brown recluse spiders (Araneae: Sicariidae) and no envenomations in a Kansas home: implications for bite diagnoses in nonendemic areas". _Journal of Medical Entomology_. **39** (6): 948–51. PMID 12495200. doi:10.1603/0022-2585-39.6.948. **Jump up^** Hannum, C. & Miller, D. M. "Widow Spiders". Department of Entomology, Virginia Tech. Archived from the original on 2008-10-18. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Funnel web spiders". Australian Venom Research Unit. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** "Pub chef bitten by deadly spider". BBC. 2005-04-27. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Diaz, J. H. (August 1, 2004). "The Global Epidemiology, Syndromic Classification, Management, and Prevention of Spider Bites". _American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene_. **71** (2): 239–250. PMID 15306718. **Jump up^** Williamson, J. A., Fenner, P. J., Burnett, J. W., and Rifkin, J. (1996). _Venomous and Poisonous Marine Animals: A Medical and Biological Handbook_. UNSW Press. pp. 65–8. ISBN 0-86840-279-6. **Jump up^** Nishioka, S de A. (2001). "Misdiagnosis of brown recluse spider bite". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **174** (4): 240. PMC 1071344 . PMID 11290673. doi:10.1136/ewjm.174.4.240. **Jump up^** Isbister GK (2001). "Spider mythology across the world". _Western Journal of Medicine_. **175** (4): 86–7. PMC 1071491 . PMID 11483545. doi:10.1136/ewjm.175.2.86. **Jump up^** "Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides". National Science Foundation (USA). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of Ethnobiology and Ethnomedicine_. **Jump up^** Novak, K. (2001). "Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm". _Nature Medicine_. **7** (155): 155. PMID 11175840. doi:10.1038/84588. **Jump up^** Lewis, R. J. & Garcia, M. L. (2003). "Therapeutic potential of venom peptides" (PDF). _Nature Reviews Drug Discovery_. **2** (10): 790–802. PMID 14526382. doi:10.1038/nrd1197. Archived from the original (PDF)on 2008-12-16. Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). "Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs" (PDF). _Modulator_ (19). Retrieved 2008-10-11. **Jump up^** Andrade E; Villanova F; Borra P; Leite, Katia; Troncone, Lanfranco; Cortez, Italo; Messina, Leonardo; Paranhos, Mario; et al. (2008). "Penile erection induced _in vivo_ by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider _Phoneutria nigriventer_ ". _British Journal of Urology International_. **102** (7): 835–7. PMID 18537953. doi:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. **Jump up^** Salima Machkour-M'Rabet, Yann Hénaut, Peter Winterton and Roberto Rojo (2011). "A case of zootherapy with the tarantula Brachypelma vagans Ausserer, 1875 in traditional medicine of the Chol Mayan ethnic group in Mexico". _Journal of ethnobiology and ethno medicine_. **Jump up^** Hinman, M. B., Jones J. A., and Lewis, R. W. (2000). "Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber" (PDF). _Trends in Biotechnology_. **18** (9): 374–9. PMID 10942961. doi:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. Retrieved 2008-10-19. **Jump up^** Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C. N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). "Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production". _Plant Biotechnology Journal_. **2** (5): 431–8. PMID 17168889. doi:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. **Jump up^** Ray, N. (2002). _Lonely Planet Cambodia_. Lonely Planet Publications. p. 308. ISBN 1-74059-111-9. **Jump up^** Weil, C. (2006). _Fierce Food_. Plume. ISBN 0-452-28700-6. Retrieved 2008-10-03.[ _permanent dead link_ ] **Jump up^** "A Common Phobia". . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. There are many common phobias, but surprisingly, the most common phobia is arachnophobia. **Jump up^** Fritscher, Lisa (2009-06-03). "Spider Fears or Arachnophobia". _Phobias_. . Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Arachnophobia, or fear of spiders, is one of the most common specific phobias. **Jump up^** "The 10 Most Common Phobias — Did You Know?". 10 Most Common Phobias. Archived from the original on 2009-08-02. Retrieved 2009-08-02. Probably the most recognized of the 10 most common phobias, arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. The statistics clearly show that more than 50% of women and 10% of men show signs of this leader on the 10 most common phobias list. **Jump up^** Friedenberg, J. & Silverman, G. (2005). _Cognitive Science: An Introduction to the Study of Mind_. SAGE. pp. 244–245. ISBN 1-4129-2568-1. **Jump up^** Davey, G. C. L. (1994). "The "Disgusting" Spider: The Role of Disease and Illness in the Perpetuation of Fear of Spiders". _Society and Animals_. **2** (1): 17–25. doi:10.1163/156853094X00045. **Jump up^** De Vos, Gail (1996). _Tales, Rumors, and Gossip: Exploring Contemporary Folk Literature in Grades 7–12_. Libraries Unlimited. p. 186. ISBN 1-56308-190-3. **Jump up^** Garai, Jana (1973). _The Book of Symbols_. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-21773-9. **Jump up^** De Laguna, Frederica (2002). _American Anthropology: Papers from the American Anthropologist_. University of Nebraska Press. p. 455. ISBN 0-8032-8280-X. **Jump up^** Benson, Elizabeth. _The Mochica: A Culture of Peru_. New York: Praeger Press. 1972. **Jump up^** Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. _The Spirit of Ancient Peru: Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera._ New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997.

Bibliography Deeleman-Reinhold, Christa L. (2001). _Forest Spiders of South East Asia: With a Revision of the Sac and Ground Spiders_. Brill Publishers. ISBN 9004119590. Ruppert, E. E., Fox, R. S. and Barnes, R. D. (2004). _Invertebrate Zoology_ (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Further reading Bilger, Burkhard (5 March 2007). "Spider Woman". _The New Yorker_. A Reporter at Large (column): 66–73. Bristowe, W. S. (1976). _The World of Spiders_. Taplinger Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8008-8598-8. OCLC 256272177. Crompton, John (1950). _The Life of the Spider_. New York: Mentor. OCLC 1979220. Hillyard, Paul (1994). _The Book of the Spider: From Arachnophobia to the Love of Spiders_. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-679-40881-9. OCLC 35231232. Kaston, B. J.; Elizabeth Kaston (1953). _How to Know the Spiders; Pictured-Keys for Determining the More Common Spiders, with Suggestions for Collecting and Studying Them_ (1st ed.). Dubuque, Iowa: W. C. Brown Company. OCLC 628203833. Main, Barbara York (1975). _Spiders_. Sydney: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211443-7. OCLC 123151744. Wise, David A. (1993). _Spiders in Ecological Webs_. Cambridge studies in ecology. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-32547-1. OCLC 25833874. External links

Find more about **Spider** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Learning resources from Wikiversity

Spiders at DMOZ Picture story about the jumping spider _Aelurillus v-insignitus_ New Mexico State University "The Spiders of the Arid Southwest" Online Videos of Jumping Spiders (Salticids) and other arachnids list of field guides to spiders, from the International Field Guides database Spider hunts on YouTube

[show]

v t e

Extant Araneae families

[show]

v t e

Spiders

[show]

v t e

Arachnida orders

Taxon identifiers

Wd: Q1357 ADW: Araneae BugGuide: 1954 EoL: 166 Fossilworks: 57473 GBIF: 1496 ITIS: 82732 NCBI: 6893 WoRMS: 150467

Authority control

LCCN: sh85126625 BNF: cb119440506 (data)

Categories: Spiders Carboniferous arachnids Extant Pennsylvanian first appearances

Navigation menu

Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in

Article Talk

Read View source View history

Search

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page

Tools

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book Download as PDF Printable version

In other projects

Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Wikinews Wikiquote

Languages

Afrikaans Alemannisch አማርኛ Ænglisc العربية Aragonés ܐܪܡܝܐ Armãneashti অসমীয়া Asturianu Atikamekw Avañe'ẽ Aymar aru Azərbaycanca تۆرکجه বাংলা Bahasa Banjar Bân-lâm-gú Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Cebuano Čeština ChiShona Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Diné bizaad Eesti Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl Español Esperanto Euskara فارسی Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî 한국어 Հայերեն हिन्दी Hrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut Iñupiak Íslenska Italiano עברית Basa Jawa ಕನ್ನಡ Kapampangan ქართული Қазақша Kiswahili Коми Kreyòl ayisyen Kurdî Кыргызча Кырык мары Лезги Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Lingála Magyar Македонски മലയാളം Malti मराठी Bahasa Melayu Baso Minangkabau Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ Nāhuatl Nederlands Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ नेपाली 日本語 Нохчийн Norsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Nouormand Occitan Олык марий ଓଡ଼ିଆ Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча ਪੰਜਾਬੀ پنجابی پښتو Picard Plattdüütsch Polski Português Română Runa Simi Русиньскый Русский Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Ślůnski Soomaaliga کوردی Српски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Тоҷикӣ ᏣᎳᎩ Türkçe Удмурт Українська اردو ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Vahcuengh Vèneto Tiếng Việt Võro Walon West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 粵語 Žemaitėška 中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 7 August 2017, at 18:26. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	75. Chapter 75

I dont own shit

One dau, Hermione said, " FInally, voldemort is beaten1"

Harry potter said," But his gay. The ole fuckfart. DOESNT COUNT!''

Hermione said there are more. BEhOLD the fanboy-ridden CUNTBUCKET, whose JEWISH GREASY dick everyone sucks because HE IS A VIRGIN, AND IS A DIPSHIT, SNOVOLUS SNAPE!1 aCCORDING TO wiKIPEDIA,

Severus Snape

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Severus Snape

 _Harry Potter_ character

Alan Rickman as Severus Snape  
in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

First appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Last appearance

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Created by

J. K. Rowling

Portrayed by

Alan Rickman (adult)  
Alec Hopkins (teenager)  
Benedict Clarke (child)  
Mick Ignis (young adult)

House

Slytherin

 **Severus Snape** is a fictional character in J. K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. An exceptionally skilful wizard, his coldly sarcastic and controlled exterior conceals deep emotions and anguish. A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape is hostile to the series' protagonist, Harry, the moment he sets foot in Snape's classroom; this hostility is rooted in Harry's resemblance to Harry's father James, who bullied and harassed Snape during their time at Hogwarts. Though philosophically attracted to the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort's ideology of wizard supremacy, Snape's love for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Harry's mother, eventually compels him to defect from the Death Eaters. Snape becomes a double-agent on behalf of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and protects Harry throughout the series.

A central mystery of the series concerns Snape's loyalties. For much of the series, Snape's actions seem to serve Harry's nemesis, Lord Voldemort, although Harry's mentor, Dumbledore insists that he trusts Snape. Snape dies at the hands of Voldemort in the final chapters of the seventh book, at which time his back story is revealed: as a teenager, Snape was a close friend of Harry's mother Lily, and he turned on Voldemort after the latter sought to kill Lily and her family.

Snape's character, which becomes more layered and enigmatic as the series progresses, was widely acclaimed by readers and critics. Rowling described him as "a gift of a character"[1] whose story she had known since the first book. Actor Alan Rickman portrayed Snape in all eight _Harry Potter_ films, released between 2001 and 2011.

Contents

[hide]

1Character development

2Appearances

2.1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

2.2 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

2.3 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

2.4 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

2.5 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

2.6 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

2.7 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

2.7.1Epilogue

2.8 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

3Portrayal in films

4Characterisation

4.1Outward appearance

4.2Personality

4.3Magical abilities and skills

4.4Family

4.5Loyalties

5Reception

6In popular culture

7References

8External links

Character development

In an interview,[2] Rowling described Snape's character as an "antihero". She has said that she drew inspiration for Snape's character from a disliked teacher from her own childhood,[3] and described Snape as a horrible teacher,[4] saying the "worst, shabbiest thing you can do as a teacher is to bully students."[5] However, she does suggest in the books that he is generally an effective teacher.[6] Although Rowling has said that Gilderoy Lockhart is her only character that she "deliberately based on a real person",[7] Snape was reportedly based, at least in part, on John Nettleship, who taught Rowling chemistry and employed her mother as an assistant at Wyedean School near Chepstow.[8][9][10] For Snape's surname, Rowling borrowed the name of the village of Snape, Suffolk.[11] In a 1999 interview[12] and again in 2004,[7] Rowling singled out Snape as one of her favourite characters to write.

Rowling was less forthcoming about Snape than she was for other characters, because his true loyalties and motivations were not revealed until the final book.[13] However, she hinted numerous times at Snape's important role, suggesting that people should "keep their eye on Snape".[3][14] In 1999, answering a question regarding Snape's love life and the redemptive pattern to his character, Rowling expressed her surprise at the foresight.[15] Rowling also disclosed that after the publication of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , there was one female fan who guessed Snape loved Lily Potter, making Rowling wonder how she had given herself away.[16]

After the completion of the series, Rowling began to speak openly about Snape, discussing the contrast between his character arc and that of Albus Dumbledore.[17] Rowling said "the series is built around [the Dumbledore and Snape storylines]", and maintained that she always knew what Snape would turn out to be at the end and that she carefully plotted his storyline throughout the series. "I had to drop clues all the way through because as you know in the seventh book when you have the revelation scene where everything shifts and you realise...what Snape's motivation was. I had to plot that through the books because at the point where you see what was really going on, it would have been an absolute cheat on the reader at that point just to show a bunch of stuff you've never seen before."[16] Rowling further said in an interview that she wanted Snape to find redemption and forgiveness: "Snape is a complicated man...he was a flawed human being, like all of us. Harry forgives him...Harry really sees the good in Snape ultimately... I wanted there to be redemption."[18]

Appearances _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Snape first appears in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , shortly after Harry arrives at Hogwarts. He is the school's Potions Master, though he is widely rumoured to covet the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.[19] Snape himself confirms the rumour in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.[20] Snape is a sinister and malicious teacher who makes frequent snide and disparaging remarks at Harry's expense. He quickly becomes the primary antagonist of the book, as Harry suspects him of plotting to steal the philosopher's stone, and of attempting to kill him. Only the climax of the book reveals that Professor Quirrell, in league with Lord Voldemort, is the real enemy; Snape, suspicious of Quirrell, had been looking out for Harry throughout the book. In the final chapter, Dumbledore suggests that because Harry's father James had saved Snape's life when they were both students, even though the two detested each other, Snape felt responsible for Harry in return.[21] As the final book reveals, this is not the full story. In any case, even after Quirrell's true role is revealed, Harry retains feelings of suspicion and resentment towards Snape, and their relationship remains tense. Snape's behaviour and attitude towards Harry also remain unchanged.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Snape has a minor role in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , where he helps Gilderoy Lockhart oversee Hogwarts' short-lived Duelling Club,[22] but he has little interaction with the main plot. It is while attending the Duelling Club that Harry learns the _Expelliarmus_ spell, which plays a significant role in later books, by seeing Snape use it.

 _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

In _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Snape demonstrates his expertise with potions by brewing the complex Wolfsbane potion for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.[23] Throughout the third book, Snape suspects that Lupin may be helping Harry's godfather Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle; Sirius had been convicted (wrongly, as it is later revealed) of murdering Peter Pettigrew and innocent bystanders, and betraying the Potter family's hiding place to Voldemort. This suspicion stems from Lupin's friendship with Sirius and Harry's father, James, while they were all at Hogwarts as students.[24] Near the climax of the book, Snape attempts to apprehend Sirius, but Sirius escapes with Harry's aid. Snape informs Dumbledore of this circumstance, and when Harry and Lupin are not punished, Snape retaliates by revealing to the entire school that Lupin is a werewolf, forcing the latter to resign his post.[25]

 _Prisoner of Azkaban_ reveals more details about the connection between Snape and James. While in school together, Sirius once tricked Snape into almost entering the Shrieking Shack while Lupin was there, transformed into a werewolf. James realised the danger and stopped Snape, saving his life; this is the incident Dumbledore referred to at the end of the first book. Snape, however, believes James's actions were self-serving, to avoid being expelled.[26]

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Snape's role in the fourth novel, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , is not substantially different from that of the previous three books. He is apoplectic when Harry is unexpectedly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Later Harry accidentally falls into Dumbledore's Pensieve and views memories of several Death Eater trials from years before. At one point, Snape is named as a Death Eater by Igor Karkaroff, but Dumbledore comes to Snape's defence, claiming that although Snape had indeed been a Death Eater, he changed sides before Voldemort's downfall and turned spy against him. Later, Dumbledore assures Harry that Snape's reformation is genuine, though he refuses to tell Harry how he knows this, saying the information "is a matter between Professor Snape and myself".[27]

At the end of the book, Dumbledore attempts to convince a disbelieving Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort has returned. As proof, Snape willingly shows Fudge the restored Dark Mark on his arm. He is subsequently sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore. This mission, as had been implied in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and revealed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , was to rejoin the Death Eaters and spy on Voldemort as a re-doubled agent, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore on behalf of Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Teenage Severus Snape (Alec Hopkins) in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

In the fifth novel, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , Snape returns to a more prominent role. With Voldemort having returned to a fully corporeal body, Snape continues working as a re-doubled agent for Dumbledore.[28] He is seen prior to the start of school at Number 12, Grimmauld Place giving reports to the Order of the Phoenix.[29] He has a very strained relationship with Sirius, who owns Grimmauld Place and must remain there in hiding. The two trade frequent snide remarks and at one point almost begin a duel. Snape taunts Sirius about the latter's not being able to take an active role in the Order's missions because of his fugitive status. Harry feels later that this taunting contributed to Sirius's willingness to take unsafe risks.[30] Back at school, Snape's allegiance to the Order has no effect on his dislike for Harry.

Later in the book, Dumbledore has Snape teach Harry Occlumency, the protection of the mind from outside intrusion or influence.[30] The sessions are made difficult by their mutual hostility and end prematurely when Harry uses Dumbledore's Pensieve to view one of Snape's worst childhood memories without the latter's permission. He sees the memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius, and of calling Harry's mother Lily a Mudblood (a highly offensive term).[24] Only in the final book is it revealed that, prior to this confrontation, Snape and Lily had been close friends.

Towards the end of the novel, Dolores Umbridge – the school's politically appointed headmistress – captures Harry and interrogates him about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She sends for Snape, demanding that he provide the magical truth serum Veritaserum in order to force Harry to reveal any information he may be hiding. Snape claims that his supplies of the serum have been exhausted after Umbridge used the drug to force information about Dumbledore's Army from Cho Chang. It is later revealed that Snape had in fact supplied Umbridge with fake Veritaserum on the prior attempt. Snape then carries Harry's cryptic warning about Sirius' capture to the other Order members, allowing them to come to the rescue in the Department of Mysteries.[31] Harry still holds Snape partly responsible for Sirius's death, believing Snape's goading spurred Sirius into joining the battle.

 _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

In the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy visit Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa's son Draco has been given a difficult task by Voldemort, and Narcissa swears Snape to an Unbreakable Vow that he will protect Draco, help him complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if Draco fails. When questioned by Bellatrix about his loyalties, Snape says he has been working for Voldemort ever since Voldemort's return, and explains his actions in the previous books in that light. He points out that gaining Dumbledore's trust and protection has kept him out of Azkaban and free to operate on Voldemort's behalf.[32]

At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace Slughorn, a retired Hogwarts teacher, replaces Snape as Potions Master. With Snape no longer teaching Potions, Harry enrolls in Slughorn's class and is lent an old textbook until his new one arrives. Harry finds marginalia, including a variety of hexes and jinxes seemingly invented by an unknown student, and substantial improvements to the book's standard potion-making instructions. The text is inscribed as being "the Property of the Half-Blood Prince". The notes greatly bolster Harry's performance in Potions, so much so that he impresses Slughorn. Snape, who maintains that he "never had the impression that [he] had been able to teach Potter anything at all", is suspicious of Harry's newfound Potions success.[33]

Later, during a fight with Draco, Harry casts one of the Prince's spells marked "For Enemies," and is horrified by the devastating wounds it inflicts to Draco's face and chest. Snape rushes to the scene and heals Draco, then interrogates Harry regarding the spell, using Legilimency to extract the source of Harry's knowledge (the Potions textbook) from Harry's mind. When Snape insists that Harry show him his Potions textbook, Harry hides the Prince's book and gives him Ron Weasley's book instead. As punishment for the attack and knowing Harry is lying about the textbook, Snape assigns Harry detention during the final Quidditch match of the year.[34]

Before leaving Hogwarts to accompany Dumbledore in locating another horcrux –part of Voldemort's soul– Harry discovers from Professor Trelawney that it was Snape who overheard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort hunting down Harry and his parents. Despite this and Harry's angry questions, Dumbledore avers his trust in Snape. Returning to Hogwarts after retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore alight atop the school's astronomy tower. Gravely weakened by the horcrux's protective potion, Dumbledore tells Harry he must fetch Snape, but before Harry can leave, Draco suddenly arrives, intending to carry out Voldemort's order to assassinate Dumbledore, closely followed by other Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort), and Snape. Snape interrupts the planned murder, killing the headmaster himself.[35]Harry, who is paralysed under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore for his own protection, witnesses the kill, and is released upon Dumbledore's death. Enraged, he pursues Snape, Draco, and the Death Eaters as they flee the castle. Snape easily blocks Harry's spells and jeeringly points out Harry's mistakes, but never strikes back. During the confrontation, Snape reveals himself as the eponymous "Half-Blood Prince" (being the half-blood son of Muggle Tobias Snape and pure-blood Eileen _Prince_ ). Snape passes through the school gates and Disapparates with Draco in tow at the book's end.[36] The full relationship between Dumbledore and Snape and the reason for Snape's actions remain unknown until the final book. In an interview, Rowling mentioned that at this point in the series, the Harry–Snape relationship has become "as personal, if not more so, than Harry–Voldemort."[37]

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

In _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , Voldemort and his Death Eaters have tightened their grip on the wizarding world. Snape is named Headmaster of Hogwarts, while Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are appointed as Hogwarts staff. The novel focuses largely on Harry and his friends, and events outside the school; therefore Snape plays a limited role at the start. In the course of the book, Harry and Ron are led to find the Sword of Godric Gryffindor by a Patronus taking the form of a doe.[38] (Towards the end of the book, Harry learns that this was Snape's Patronus, taking the same shape as Harry's mother Lily's Patronus, a visible sign of his lifelong love for Harry's mother, and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to ensure that Harry gained possession of the sword.[39] The novel also reveals that Snape had covertly used his position as Headmaster to protect the students and to contain the Carrows.[39])

Towards the end of the school year, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout force Snape to flee the school.[40] Voldemort summons Snape to the Shrieking Shack. Erroneously believing Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and that Snape's death will make him the master of the Wand, Voldemort kills Snape by having his pet snake Nagini bite him through the neck.[41] The dying Snape releases a cloud of memories and tells Harry, who has watched the entire scene from a hidden spot, to take and view them.

From these memories, Harry sees Snape's childhood and learns his true loyalties. In this vision, Harry learns that Snape befriended Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Snape and Lily into Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, respectively. They remained friends for the next few years until they were driven apart by Snape's interest in the Dark Arts; the friendship finally ended following the bullying episode that Harry had briefly seen in the fifth book, in which Snape calls Lily "Mudblood". Despite this separation and Snape's enduring animosity toward Lily's eventual husband James Potter, Snape continued to love Lily for the rest of his life.

The memories also show that as a Death Eater, Snape had revealed to Voldemort a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, causing Voldemort to attempt to prevent it by killing Harry and his parents. Snape, who had not realised until too late that the prophecy was referring to Lily and her family, asked Voldemort to spare Lily. Still in terror for her life, he also approached Dumbledore, admitted his actions, and begged him to protect the Potters. Dumbledore chided him for thinking only of himself and not of Lily's husband and child, but agreed and ensured that they were placed under the Fidelius Charm. In return, Snape secretly allied himself with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent against Voldemort, using his powers of Occlumency to hide his betrayal from Voldemort. However, Snape demanded of Dumbledore that his love for Lily (his reason for switching sides) be kept a secret, especially from Harry, because of the deep animosity he felt towards Harry's father and his mixed feelings towards Harry (who reminded him of both his love for Lily Potter and her death, and his animosity towards James Potter). Dumbledore agreed and kept the secret throughout his life, although questioning Snape's request to "never reveal the best of you". Even with his efforts to protect her, Snape felt responsible for Lily's death at Voldemort's hands.

Snape's memories then reveal that Dumbledore had impetuously tried to use the Gaunt ring which had been cursed by Voldemort, and had been suffering from a powerful curse. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse from Dumbledore's hand through his body, but he would have died within a year. Dumbledore, aware that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him, had asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing the boy's soul and of preventing his own otherwise slow, painful death. Although Snape was reluctant, even asking about the impact of such an action on his own soul, Dumbledore implied that this kind of _coup de grâce_ would not damage a human's soul in the same way murder would.[39] Snape agreed to do as the Headmaster requested. Snape's memories also provide Harry with the information he needs to ensure Voldemort's final defeat, in the form of conversations Snape had with Dumbledore.[39]

Rowling noted in an interview that because Snape abandoned his post before dying or officially retiring, a portrait of him does not immediately appear in the Headmaster's office following his death. She adds, however, that she would like to think Harry made Snape's true loyalty and heroism known in the Wizarding world, and that he lobbied to ensure that a portrait be installed in the office.[42] In a separate interview, Rowling discussed Snape's back story, saying she had planned it ever since she wrote the first book because the whole series is built around it and she considers him one of the most important characters of the seventh book.[16]

Epilogue

In the epilogue to _Deathly Hallows_ , set nineteen years after Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry has named his second-born son Albus Severus, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. As Albus is about to enter his first year at Hogwarts, he expresses concern that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Harry tells his son, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them [Snape] was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."[43]

 _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

When Draco and Astoria Greengrass's son Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in an alternate timeline in which Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts, killed Harry and his allies and instituted a terrible reign of terror, he desperately searches for help in restoring history to its original course. He finds that in this reality Snape is still alive and still teaches at Hogwarts, and asks for his help. At first Snape is suspicious of him, since this timeline's version of Scorpius is a bully and a Voldemort stalwart. But when Scorpius shows that he knows of Snape having been in love with Lily, Harry's mother - Snape's most closely guarded secret - Snape becomes convinced that he does indeed come from a different timeline where Harry and his friends won. Snape then reveals that he, together with the fugitive Ron and Hermione Granger, maintain the last remnants of Dumbledore's Army - still waging hopeless resistance against the all-powerful Voldemort. In talking with Scorpius, Snape had learned that Harry would name his son "Albus Severus" and would regard Snape as "probably the bravest man I ever knew" - and is deeply moved. Though having guessed that in the other timeline he would die, Snape nevertheless willingly helps Scorpius recreate this timeline - and being discovered by Dementors, Snape sacrifices himself in order to cover Scorpius's escape.

Portrayal in films

Severus Snape appears in all eight _Harry Potter_ films,[44] portrayed by British actor Alan Rickman. Rickman was Rowling's personal choice to portray the character.[45] He had conversations with Rowling about his character and is one of the few _Harry Potter_ actors that she spoke to prior to the completion of the book series about the future direction of the character.[46]"He knew very early on that he'd been in love with Lily," said Rowling. "He needed to understand […] where this bitterness towards this boy who's the living example of her preference for another man came from."[47]

Rickman used this knowledge of Snape's ultimate loyalties throughout the films to decide how to play certain scenes, deliver specific lines, or use body language to convey specific emotions.[48] When the directors of the films would ask him why he was doing a scene a certain way or delivering a line in a specific manner, Rickman would simply reply that he knew something they didn't.[48]

Rickman himself refrained from talking about Snape, asking readers to wait and "see what unfolds" in the course of the novels; however, he did say Snape is a complicated person, very rigid and full of himself; in an interview he went further, saying: "Snape isn't one who enjoys jokes and I strongly fear that his sense of humour is extremely limited... But in his defence, I will add that he didn't have an easy adolescence, particularly during his studies at Hogwarts."[49] He also said Snape is a fascinating character, and that he takes immense pleasure in playing such an ambiguous person.[50]

Rickman's performance as Snape was widely acclaimed by critics, fans and Rowling herself. _Entertainment Weekly_ listed Rickman as one of the most popular movie stars in 2007 for his performance as Snape, saying: "As the icy, humourless magic instructor Severus Snape, Rickman may not be on screen long—but he owns every minute."[51] Rickman also noted fans' reactions; in an interview, he said he found "that people in general adore Snape. He is sarcastic, stubborn, etc, etc. But he is also fascinating. I have a lot of fun impersonating him."[50] Rickman was nominated for several awards for his portrayal of Snape, and in 2011, was elected the best character portrayal in all the _Harry Potter_ films series.[52]

In 2011, _Empire_ magazine published an open letter from Rickman to J.K. Rowling, ruminating on the ten years of working on the Potter films and thanking her for telling the story.[53]

In _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , the fifteen-year-old Snape (portrayed by Alec Hopkins) makes a brief appearance in a flashback to Snape's youth. In the final film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2_ , the younger Snape, perhaps ten or eleven, is played by Benedict Clarke. In 2016, a fan film prequel, Severus Snape and the Marauders, was released online and Snape was played by Mick Ignis.[54]

Before Alan Rickman was offered the role of Severus Snape, the role was originally offered to Tim Roth,[55] who turned the role down in favour of portraying General Thade in _Planet of the Apes_.[56]

Characterisation Outward appearance

Snape is described as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".[57] The youthful Snape had a "stringy, pallid look", being "round-shouldered yet angular", having a "twitchy" walk "that recalled a spider" and "long oily hair that jumped about his face".[24]

In the chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré in the American editions of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , _The Order of the Phoenix_ , and _The Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape is depicted with a moustache and goatee, long black hair, and a receding hairline.

Personality

Snape is generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter. He strongly dislikes Harry and often insults him by insulting his father James. As the series progresses, it is revealed that his treatment of Harry stems from Snape's bitter rivalry with James when they were in school together. In particular, James and Sirius bullied Snape, which according to Alan Rickman caused the already lonely boy to further "shut himself in".[50] Rowling further described the young Snape as insecure and vulnerable: "Given his time over again [Snape] would not have become a Death Eater, but like many insecure, vulnerable people he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive.[...] [He] was so blinded by his attraction to the dark side he thought [Lily] would find him impressive if he became a real Death Eater."[2]

The adult Snape, on the other hand, is portrayed as very self-assured and confident of his abilities, to a degree that Rickman described as "full of himself."[49] Director David Yates said Snape is a character with gravitas, authority and power.[58] Snape typically displays a very calm and collected demeanour, rarely at a loss for words or taken off guard. His temper, however, is sometimes short where Harry is concerned and positively flares when dealing with his erstwhile tormentor Sirius, or when accused of cowardice. His otherwise impassive and aloof attitude seems to stem from his belief that people who cannot control their emotions are weak.[30]

Like some other prominent members of Slytherin house, Snape is shown to be a clever and cunning wizard.[41][59] He is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind. In an interview, Rowling adds that Snape is immensely brave,[18] and when asked if she considers Snape a hero, replied: "Yes, I do; though a very flawed hero. An anti-hero, perhaps. He is not a particularly likeable man in many ways. He remains rather cruel, a bully, riddled with bitterness and insecurity—and yet he loved, and showed loyalty to that love and, ultimately, laid down his life because of it. That's pretty heroic!"[2]

Magical abilities and skills

All seven novels show Snape to be a very powerful wizard and to have been outstanding while a student. He specialises in potion making and has talent and passion for the Dark Arts. Sirius claimed that Snape knew more hexes and curses as a first-year student at Hogwarts than most seventh-years knew.[59] Particularly gifted in potion making, Snape added major improvements to his Potions textbook while still a student. Also as a student, Snape shows a rare gift for discovering new spells. Lupin describes Sectumsempra as Snape's "speciality" in _Deathly Hallows._ [60] Snape is shown using this spell as a teenager against Harry's father James[24] and in the aerial battle in the last novel when he accidentally hits George Weasley(acting as a Potter decoy) with it while actually aiming for a Death Eater who was trying to attack Lupin, causing George's right ear to be severed off permanently. Despite Sectumsempra's deadly power, Snape can also heal the wounds it causes.[34]Snape is adept at reversing or containing fatal damage from other dark curses as well, due to his vast knowledge of Dark Arts, as he does when Dumbledore[39] and then Katie Bell[61] are cursed. Skilful in the arts of Legilimency and especially Occlumency, Snape is able to both access the minds of others and protect his own thoughts—indeed, though Snape does not care for the term himself, Harry forms the uncomfortable impression early in the series that the Potions Master is able to "read minds." Being an Occlumens, Snape is able to keep his betrayal from Voldemort, who is himself described as being "the greatest Legilimens" in history.[32] According to Rowling, Snape is the only Death Eater capable of producing a full Patronus, which, like Lily's, is a doe.[2] Snape is a talented duellist, able to hold off by himself (if only briefly) a group of three Hogwarts professors that included former duelling champion Filius Flitwick. Professor McGonagall later implies that Snape learned to fly without the use of a broom, a rare skill previously displayed only by Voldemort.[40]

Family

Snape's family background is mostly shown in flashbacks during the course of the last three novels. Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle, making him a half-blood (hence the name, "Half-Blood Prince"). This is rare for a Death Eater, as remarked in the last book, though Voldemort himself also had a Muggle father. Snape spent his early childhood living with his parents in a small house in Spinner's End. Snape's family was a poor one and he is described as wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mis-matched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Snape was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. Snape was very eager to leave his home to go to Hogwarts.[39] Towards the end of the last novel, Harry draws parallels between his childhood, Snape's, and Voldemort's.[62]

Loyalties

Snape's true loyalty was one of the most significant questions in the series up until the end of the final instalment, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Although the first five novels depict him as unfair and vindictive towards Harry and his friends, he invariably ends up protecting or otherwise helping them when they or their allies are in danger. Several characters express doubts about his loyalty, but Dumbledore's trust in him is generally taken to be the final word. The sixth novel, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , departs from that model. In the second chapter, Snape claims to have been working for Voldemort ever since the latter's return, and only pretending to help Dumbledore.[32] By killing Dumbledore toward the end of the novel, Snape seems to place himself firmly in Voldemort's camp.[35] Rowling maintains this impression through the early chapters of the seventh novel. However, near the climax of the book, Snape leaves Harry his dying thoughts (to be viewed in the Pensieve) and ultimately reveals to Harry that he had been loyal to Albus Dumbledore throughout the series.[39] Snape's fierce devotion to and love of his childhood friend Lily, Harry's mother, is the foundation of that loyalty.[39]

After _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , Snape's loyalty was a matter of intense debate among the fans. The issue was given special attention in the marketing campaigns on behalf of the last book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "Is Snape Good or Evil?" was one of the questions in Scholastic Inc.'s seven-question series, part of its marketing campaign for the book.[63] As part of the Waldenbooks marketing campaign, two free stickers, one that said "Trust Snape" and another that stated "Snape Is A Very Bad Man" were available with the book. Borders Group published a separate book on the topic, _The Great Snape Debate,_ containing essays and arguments from both sides of the debate.[64][65]

Reception

The secretive attitude and gradual unfolding of Snape's character was broadly admired, with Stephen Fry, the UK audio books narrator, saying in 2003: "Most characters like Snape are hard to love but there is a sort of ambiguity—you can't quite decide—something sad about him—lonely and it's fascinating when you think he's going to be the evil one..., then slowly you get this idea he's not so bad after all."[66] David Yates, who directed the final four films of the series, also expressed his views on the character, saying: "A character like Snape, where you're not really sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy, that gives you a latent tension... I think the coolest thing you can do with an audience is deny them a little bit of information."[58] Despite being less than kind, the character quickly gained popularity within fandom to a level that surprised Rowling herself.[7] Joyce Millman suggests in her essay "To Sir with Love" in the book _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_ , that Snape is drawn from a tradition of Byronic heroes such as _Wuthering Heights'_ Heathcliff.[67] Jenny Sawyer from _The Christian Science Monitor_ commented on the character's development in the series.[68] She claimed that Snape is the only protagonist who genuinely has a choice to make and who struggles to do the right thing, hence the only one to face a "compelling inner crisis". She believed the popularity of the character is due to the moral journey and inner conflict that Snape undergoes within the series, as it is the hero's struggle and costly redemption that really matter: "[Snape's] character ached for resolution. And it is precisely this need for resolution—our desire to know the real Snape and to understand his choices—that makes him the most compelling character in the Potter epic."

The final revelation of Snape's loyalty in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was viewed positively by fans and critics alike. Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter in the movie series, expressed his delight, saying he was pleased to see that his theory that Snape would end up being a sort of tragic hero came through.[69] Elizabeth Hand from _The Washington Post_ wrote, "The much-maligned loner Snape does not come onstage until the latter part of "Deathly Hallows," but when he does the book becomes his: Snape's fate, more than Voldemort's, perhaps more even than Harry's, is the most heartbreaking, surprising and satisfying of all of Rowling's achievements."[70]

IGN listed Snape as their 4th top _Harry Potter_ character, saying that he makes "quite an impact in the _Harry Potter_ series",[71]and IGN's Joe Utichi called Snape his favourite _Harry Potter_ character and praised his character development.[72] Shortly after the release of the final film, MTV held a public poll for fans to vote for the best character in the series, and Snape was voted #1.[73] Around the same time, _Empire_ magazine held a public poll for fans to vote for the 25 greatest characters in the series, and Snape once again came in at #1.[74] In May 2011, Snape was again voted as the #1 favourite Harry Potter character in a public poll held by the Bloomsbury publishing house.[75] In 2014, ranked him #1 on their "Top 10 Harry Potter Characters" list (beating Harry Potter; who is ranked #2) while they ranked him #3 on their "Top 10 Most Gut-Wrenching Harry Potter Deaths" list two years later.

In popular culture

The character of Severus Snape has appeared in various animated parodies of Harry Potter. He is a starring character in Neil Cicierega's online Potter Puppet Pals parodies, and has a centric episode titled _Bothering Snape_. Also, the video _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ with the chorus "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" is the seventeenth most viewed video of all time as of 2008 and the winner for "Best Comedy" of the year 2007 at YouTube, with over 105 million views.[76] Snape is also parodied as Professor Santory Snapekin in Sluggy Freelance's webcomic entitled _Torg Potter_. In the first parody, Torg defeats a plot by Professor Snapekin to achieve ultimate power.[77]

In a 2004 sketch on _Saturday Night Live_ in which Lindsay Lohan appears as Hermione Granger, Snape is portrayed by Will Forte.[78] Snape has also been parodied in UK television. Comic Relief released a story called _Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan_ , in which Snape is played by Jeremy Irons.[79][80] Alan Rickman appeared himself as Snape in a _Harry Potter_ parody named "Louis Potter and the Philosopher's Scone" in Alistair McGowan's _Big Impression_ show.[81] In the _Harry Bladder_ sketches in _All That_ , Snape appears as Professor Chafe (portrayed by Jeremy Rowley), whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. Many sketches feature students brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In a sketch comedy named _"Cooking With..."_ on Australian TV series _The Wedge_ , Snape catches Harry and Hermione making love.[82] In _A Very Potter Musical_ , Snape is played by actor Joe Moses.

References

 **Jump up** "Rowling on Snape". . Archived from the original on 26 July 2011. Retrieved 3 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** "Web Chat with J.K. Rowling 30 July 2007 on " (PDF). Archived from the original(PDF) on 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 October 2007.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Barnes and Noble and Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling". . 20 October 2000. Retrieved 15 September 2007.

 **Jump up** _Conversations with JK Rowling_ , p.21, quoted at JKR Quotes about Severus Snape: Accio Quote!

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.12]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival". J. Official Site. 15 August 2004. Archived from the original on 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling's 'spell' on science teacher". BBC News. 28 December 2001. Retrieved 8 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "The name's Snape, Severus Snape". _This Is Gloucestershire_. Northcliffe Media. 25 June 2009. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** Hind, Lia (16 March 2011). "Chepstow inspiration for Harry Potter prof dies". _South Wales Argus_. Retrieved 9 November 2012.

 **Jump up** "Rowling eToys Interview". 2000. Retrieved 16 July 2007.

 **Jump up** Abel, Katy (1999). "Harry Potter Author Works Her Magic". _Family Education_. Pearson. Archived from the original on 18 July 2011. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** "World Book Day Chat". 4 March 2004. Retrieved 3 September 2007. I'm not going to tell you [what form Professor Snape's Boggart and Patronus will take], but that's because it would give so much away.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 26 June 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007. It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus definitely!

 **Jump up** "J.K. Rowling interview transcript". _The Connection_. WBUR Radio. 12 October 1999. Retrieved 14 March 2008. I'm slightly stunned that you've said that...and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read book 7.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "JKR: Snape and Dumbledore Two of the Most Important Characters in 'Deathly Hallows'". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 April 2008. Retrieved 7 April 2008.

 **Jump up** Adler, Shawn (15 October 2007). "'Harry Potter' Author J.K. Rowling Meets With L.A. Students, Plots Her Next Move". MTV News. Retrieved 14 November 2012.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Vieira, Meredith (29 July 2007). "Harry Potter: The Final Chapter". _Dateline_. NBC. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.7]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.17]

 **Jump up** [CS Ch.11]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** [OotP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.22]

 **Jump up** [PA Ch.18]

 **Jump up** [GF Ch.30]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.25]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.4]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [OotP Ch.24]

 **Jump up** [OotP Ch.37]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** [HBP Ch.2]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.15]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.24]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [HBP Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.28]

 **Jump up** Melissa Anelli and Emerson Spartz (16 July 2005). "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part One". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 2 April2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.19]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** **_d_** **_e_** **_f_** **_g_** **_h_** [DH Ch.33]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.30]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [DH Ch.32]

 **Jump up** "Transcript of webchat with J.K. Rowling". . 30 July 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2008.

 **Jump up** [DH Epilogue]

 **Jump up** Sneak peak of Part 2

 **Jump up** Jess Cagle (5 November 2001). "The First Look At Harry". . Retrieved 31 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "JK Rowling interview in full". CBBC. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 29 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "Anelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two."". Retrieved 31 March2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** Boucher, Geoff. "'Harry Potter': Alan Rickman looks back on decade of dark magic". _Hero Complex_. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 9 June 2013.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Alan Rickman Interviews Transcripts about Snape".

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** **_c_** "Alan Rickman – French Interview Translation".

 **Jump up** "The movie stars we're loving right now". . Retrieved 23 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Serjeant, Jill (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". _Reuters_.

 **Jump up** .com

 **Jump up** Fraser Mcalpine (4 August 2017). "Harry Potter Fan Film 'Severus Snape and the Marauders'". BBC America. Retrieved 4 August 2017.

 **Jump up** Shawn Adler (7 December 2007). "What Would "Potter" Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007.

 **Jump up** _The Nerdist Podcast_ episode 776: "Tim Roth". 23 December 2015.

 **Jump up** [PS Ch.8]

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** "Director 'denies' Potter audience... just a little". 13 July 2007. Retrieved 14 March 2008.

^ Jump up to: _ **a**_ **_b_** [GF Ch.27]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.5]

 **Jump up** [HBP Ch.13]

 **Jump up** [DH Ch.34]

 **Jump up** "Scholastic asks "Is Snape Good or Evil?"". 1 May 2007. Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?". Retrieved 18 March2008. Link includes video.

 **Jump up** "The Great Snape Debate – Borders Exclusive". Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Interview with Stephen Fry at Royal Albert Hall". 2003. Retrieved 3 September 2007.

 **Jump up** Mercedes Lackey, ed. (2006). _Mapping the World of Harry Potter_. BenBella Books, Inc. pp. 39–52. ISBN 978-1-932100-59-4. Retrieved 30 July 2008.

 **Jump up** "Missing from 'Harry Potter'". 25 July 2007. Retrieved 23 June 2008.

 **Jump up** Steve Daly. "Daniel Radcliffe Talks 'Deathly Hallows'". . Retrieved 18 March 2008.

 **Jump up** Elizabeth Hand (22 July 2007). "Harry's Final Fantasy: Last Time's the Charm". _Washington Post_. Retrieved 18 March2008.

 **Jump up** Brian Linder; Phil Pirrello; Eric Goldman; Matt Fowler (14 July 2009). "Top 25 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Joe Utichi (3 November 2010). "The Top 10 Harry Potter Characters". _IGN_. Retrieved 3 April 2011.

 **Jump up** Jill Serjeant; Bob Tourtellotte (14 July 2011). "Snape voted greatest "Potter" character in MTV poll". Reuters. Retrieved 25 July 2011.

 **Jump up** features/greatest-harry-potter-characters/

 **Jump up** "Snape wins favourite Harry Potter character". _.uk_. Retrieved 2016-04-18.

 **Jump up** "PotterPuppetPals Top at YouTube Awards". . 22 March 2008.

 **Jump up** "Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts". Retrieved 18 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Saturday Night Live Transcripts". Retrieved 27 July2007.

 **Jump up** "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". . Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "French and Saunders: Harry Potter and the Secret Chamberpot of Azerbaijan". _._. Retrieved 8 July 2007.

 **Jump up** "BBC One press release" (PDF). 2001. Retrieved 20 May2007.

 **Jump up** "Australian television: The Wedge episode guide". Retrieved 25 May 2007.

External links

 _ **Harry Potter portal**_

 _ **Fictional characters portal**_

 **Book: Harry Potter**

Severus Snape on Harry Potter Wiki, an external wiki

Snape Character profile from the Harry Potter Lexicon

[hide]

v

t

e

The _Harry Potter_ series by J. K. Rowling

Books

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows_

Film series

Films

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Music

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

Related

Cast members

Production of _The Deathly Hallows_

Characters

Main

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

 **Severus Snape**

Rubeus Hagrid

Draco Malfoy

Supporting

Hogwarts staff

Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

Death Eaters

Fictional universe

Hogwarts

Magic

Magical creatures

Magical objects

Ministry of Magic

Muggle

Places

Potions

Quidditch

Related works

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

Prequel

Pottermore

 _The Cursed Child_

 _Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists_

 _Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies_

Games and toys

 _Quidditch World Cup_

 _Lego Creator: Harry Potter_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4_

 _Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7_

 _The Philosopher's Stone_

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

 _The Prisoner of Azkaban_

 _The Goblet of Fire_

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 1_

 _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_

 _Book of Spells_

 _Book of Potions_

 _Trading Card Game_

Lego _Harry Potter_

Attractions

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

Orlando

Japan

Hollywood

Dragon Challenge

Flight of the Hippogriff

Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience

Warner Bros. Studio Tour London

Fandom

Harry Potter Alliance

The Leaky Cauldron

MuggleNet

LeakyCon

Wizard rock

Wrockstock

 _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir_

Related

Influences and analogues

Legal disputes

Parodies

Politics

Religious debates

Translation

 _A Very Potter Musical_

 _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

 _The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter_

 _Potter Puppet Pals_

Book

Category

Portal

Categories:

Fictional English people

Fictional characters introduced in 1997

Fictional principals and headteachers

Fictional schoolteachers

Fictional double agents

Harry Potter characters

Fictional bullies

Fictional chemists

Fictional victims of bullies

Fictional murderers

Navigation menu

Not logged in

Talk

Contributions

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Search

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikipedia store

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact page

Tools

What links here

Related changes

Upload file

Special pages

Permanent link

Page information

Wikidata item

Cite this page

Print/export

Create a book

Download as PDF

Printable version

Languages

العربية

অসমীয়া

Asturianu

Azərbaycanca

বাংলা

Беларуская

Български

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

Ελληνικά

Español

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Íslenska

Italiano

עברית

Basa Jawa

Latina

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

मराठी

Bahasa Melayu

Nederlands

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

ଓଡ଼ିଆ

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Scots

Shqip

Simple English

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

ไทย

Türkçe

Українська

Tiếng Việt

文言

中文

Edit links

This page was last edited on 11 August 2017, at 01:19.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


	76. Chapter 76

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" do noet own anything. harry ptterverse bwlongs to JK Rowling The following contains Wikipedia content, which i also dont own .../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One day, Ron asked Hermione a question. "Hermione who is JK Rowling?" Hermione said," According to Wikipedia, J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"J. K. Rowlingbr /CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Rowling at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Born/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Joanne Rowlingbr /31 July 1965 (age 52)br /Yate, Gloucestershire, England/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pen name/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Robert Galbraith/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Occupation/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Novelist, film producer, television producer, screenwriter, philanthropist/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nationality/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"British/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Education/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"University of Exeter (1986, B.A.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Period/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"1997–present/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Genre/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fantasy, drama, young adult fiction, tragicomedy, crime fiction/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Notable works/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter/em series/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spouse/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jorge Arantesbr /(m. 1992; div. 1995)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neil Murraybr /(m. 2001)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Children/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"3/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Signature/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Website/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJoanne Rowling/strong, CH, OBE, FRSL, FRCPE (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965), who writes under the pen names strongJ. K. Rowling/strong and strongRobert Galbraith/strong, is a British novelist and screenwriter who wrote the emHarry Potter/em fantasy series. The books have won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.[1] They have become the best-selling book series in history[2] and been the basis for a series of films, over which Rowling had overall approval on the scripts[3] and was a producer on the final films in the series.[4] Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the emHarry Potter/em series while on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.[5] The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, birth of her first child, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until the first novel in the series, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em, was published in 1997. There were six sequels, of which the last, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, was released in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written four books for adult readers: emThe Casual Vacancy/em (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—the crime fiction novels emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (2013), emThe Silkworm/em(2014) and emCareer of Evil/em (2015).[6] Rowling has lived a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238M.[7]The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] emTime/em magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.[9] In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.[10]She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos (formerly the Children's High Level Group)./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Contents [hide] span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"1Name/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2/spanLife and career span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.1Birth and family 2.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Childhood/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.2.1Education/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.3/spanInspiration and mother's death span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.4/spanMarriage, divorce, and single parenthood span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.5/spanemHarry Potter/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.6/spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" films/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.7/spanFinancial success span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.8/spanRemarriage and family span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.9/spanemThe Casual Vacancy/em span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.10/spanCormoran Strike span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"2.11/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Subsequent /spanemHarry Potter/emspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;" publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Philanthropy/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.1Anti-poverty and children's welfare 3.2/spanMultiple sclerosis span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"3.3/spanOther philanthropic work span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"4/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Influences/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Views/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.1Politics/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Religion/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"5.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Press/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"6/spanLegal disputes span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"7/spanAwards and honours span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Publications/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1Children/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.1emHarry Potter/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.2/spanRelated works span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.1.3/spanShort stories span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Adults/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.2.1emCormoran Strike/em series/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Other/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"8.3.1Non-fiction/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"9/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Filmography/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"10/spanspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"References/span span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"11/spanExternal links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Name Although she writes under the pen name J. K. Rowling (pronounced emrolling/em),[11] her name, before her remarriage, was simply Joanne Rowling. Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose emK/em (for Kathleen) as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.[12] She calls herself Jo.[13] Following her re-marriage, she has sometimes used the name Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.[14][15] During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling[16] and her entry in emWho's Who/em lists her name also as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.[17] Life and career Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,[18] and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,[19] on 31 July 1965[20][21] in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.[22][23] Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.[24] They married on 14 March 1965.[24]One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.[25][26] Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featured in an episode of the UK genealogy series emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, in which she found out it was a different Louis Volant who won the Legion of Honour. When she heard his story of bravery and discovered the emcroix de guerre/em was for "ordinary" soldiers like her grandfather, who had been a waiter, she stated the emcroix de guerre/emwas "better" to her than the Legion of Honour.[27][28] Childhood Rowling's sister Dianne[5] was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.[23] The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.[29] She attended St Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.[30][31] Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the emHarry Potter/em headmaster Albus Dumbledore.[32] Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill, Gloucestershire As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.[11] Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.[23] She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.[19] When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, emHons and Rebels/emem./em[33] Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.[34] Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.[18] Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.[18] Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.[35] Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".[18] Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em.[36] At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.[37] Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B[24] and was Head Girl.[18] Education In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted[18] and read for a B.A. in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.[38] Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".[18] Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to The Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.[18] After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 1986[18] and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.[39] In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics titled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal emPegasus/em.[40] Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester,[23] where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.[24] In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.[23][41] When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.[23][42] In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.[23] Rowling was writing emHarry Potter/em at the time and had never told her mother about it.[15] Her mother's death heavily affected Rowling's writing,[15] and she channelled her own feelings of loss by writing about Harry's own feelings of loss in greater detail in the first book.[43] Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of emHarry Potter/em after her marriage had deteriorated. An advertisement in emThe Guardian/em[24] led Rowling to move to Porto, Portugal, to teach English as a foreign language.[5][34] She taught at night and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.[18] After 18 months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.[24] They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.[24] Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.[24] The couple separated on 17 November 1993.[24][44] Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuse during her marriage, although the extent is unknown.[24][45] In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to Edinburgh, Scotland, to be near Rowling's sister[23] with three chapters of what would become emHarry Potter/em in her suitcase.[18] Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.[46] Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.[46] During this period, Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.[47] Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.[48] Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."[18][46] Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.[24] She obtained an Order of Restraint, and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.[24] She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,[49] after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.[50] She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),[51][52] and the Elephant House,[53] wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.[23][54] In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.[54] emHarry Potter/ememMain article: /ememHarry Potter/em The Elephant House, one of the cafés in Edinburgh in which Rowling wrote the first emHarry Potter/em novel[55] In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em on an old manual typewriter.[56] Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.[24] A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1,500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.[24][57] The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.[58]Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.[59] Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8,000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.[60] In June 1997, Bloomsbury published emPhilosopher's Stone/em with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.[61] Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.[62] In October 1998, Scholastic published emPhilosopher's Stone/em in the US under the title of emHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/em, a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.[63] Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.[51] Its sequel, emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em, was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.[64] In December 1999, the third novel, emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em, won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.[65] She later withdrew the fourth emHarry Potter/em novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, emPrisoner of Azkaban/em won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of emBeowulf/em.[66] The fourth book, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number emPrisoner of Azkaban/em sold during its first year.[67] In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.[67] Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.[68] Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.[69] A wait of three years occurred between the release of emGoblet of Fire/em and the fifth emHarry Potter/em novel, emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.[70] Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.[71] The sixth book, emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.[72] In 2006, emHalf-Blood Prince/em received the Book of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.[64] The title of the seventh and final emHarry Potter/em book was announced on 21 December 2006 as emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[73] In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.[74] emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/emwas released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)[75] and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.[76] It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.[76] The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.[77] Potter queue emHarry Potter/em is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,[78] and the last four emHarry Potter/em books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.[76][79] The series, totalling 4,195 pages,[80] has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.[81] The emHarry Potter/em books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,[82] although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.[83] emHarry Potter/em films emMain article: /ememHarry Potter (film series)/em In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.[84] A film adaptation of emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em was released on 16 November 2001, and emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/emon 15 November 2002.[85] Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em was released on 4 June 2004, directed by Alfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em, was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em was released on 11 July 2007.[85] David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em was released on 15 July 2009.[86] David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.[87] Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em, in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.[88][89] Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,[90] which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.[91] The first four, sixth, seventh, and eighth films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.[92] She told Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.[93] Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.[94] Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.[95] Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Pythonmember Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.[96] Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts[97] as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, emDeathly Hallows/em.[98] Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuaróncollected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011 British Academy Film Awardsin honour of the emHarry Potter/em film franchise.[99] In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em. The first film, scripted by Rowling, was released in November 2016 and is set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.[100] In 2016, it was announced that the series would consist of five films, with the second scheduled for release in November 2018.[101] Financial success In 2004, emForbes/emnamed Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,[102] the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.[103] Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.[104] The 2016 emSunday Times Rich List/em estimated Rowling's fortune at £600 million, ranking her as the joint 197th richest person in the UK.[8] In 2012, emForbes/em removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.[105] In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by emWoman's Hour/em on BBC Radio 4.[106] In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.[107] Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, west London, on a street with 24-hour security.[108] In 2017, Rowling was worth an estimated £650 million according to the Sunday Times Rich List.[109] She was named the most highly paid author in the world with earnings of £72 million $95 million) a year by Forbes magazine in 2017.[110] Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Murray (born 30 June 1971), a Scottish doctor,[111] in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.[112] Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.[113]Shortly after Rowling began writing emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.[114] Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.[115]Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em, was born on 23 January 2005.[116] In October 2012, a emNew Yorker/emmagazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.[18][117] As of June 2014, the family resides in Scotland.[118] emThe Casual Vacancy/em In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.[18][119] On 23 February 2012, his agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was titled emThe Casual Vacancy/em and would be released on 27 September 2012.[120] Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote emThe Casual Vacancy/em, including at the London Southbank Centre,[121] the Cheltenham Literature Festival,[122] emCharlie Rose/em[123] and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.[124] In its first three weeks of release, emThe Casual Vacancy/emsold over 1 million copies worldwide.[125] On 3 December 2012, it was announced that the BBC would be adapting emThe Casual Vacancy/em into a television drama miniseries. Rowling's agent, Neil Blair acted as producer, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling collaborated on the adaptation, serving as an executive producer for the series. The series aired in three parts from 15 February to 1 March 2015.[126][127] Cormoran Strike emMain article: /ememCormoran Strike/em In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.[128] Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,[129] but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in emThe Guardian/em speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.[130] In an interview with Stephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".[131] In April 2013, Little Brown published emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em, the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, whom the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".[132] The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1,500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013; later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500)[133]and received acclaim from other crime writers[132] and critics[134]—a emPublishers Weekly/em review called the book a "stellar debut",[135] while the emLibrary Journal/em's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".[136] India Knight, a novelist and columnist for emThe Sunday Times/em, tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was Rowling. Knight queried this but got no further reply.[137] Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the emSunday Times/em, who began his own investigation.[137][138] After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.[138] Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4,000%,[137] and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.[139] As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).[133] Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.[140] On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.[141] Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Gray or Val McDermid,[142] were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.[137] Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.[143][144] Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;[143]Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he [Gossage] trusted implicitly".[139] Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.[145] On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1,000 fine for breaching privacy rules.[146] On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named emThe Silkworm/em, would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.[147] In 2015, Rowling stated on Galbraith's website that the third Cormoran Strike novel would include "an insane amount of planning, the most I have done for any book I have written so far. I have colour-coded spreadsheets so I can keep a track of where I am going."[148] On 24 April 2015, Rowling announced that work on the third book was completed. Titled emCareer of Evil/em, it was released on 20 October 2015 in the United States, and on 22 October 2015 in the United Kingdom.[149] In 2017, the BBC released a emCormoran Strike/em television series, starring Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike, it was picked up by HBO for distribution in the United States and Canada.[150] Rowling confirmed that she would release the fourth instalment of the series sometime in 2017.[151] In March 2017, Rowling revealed the fourth novel's title via Twitter in a game of "Hangman" with her followers. After many failed attempts, followers finally guessed correctly. Rowling confirmed that the next novel's title is emLethal White/em. [152] Subsequent emHarry Potter/em publications emFor the material written for /ememComic Relief/emem and other charities, see /emem§ Philanthropy/emem./em Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the emHarry Potter/em series.[153] In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.[154] On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.[155] In 2007, Rowling stated that she planned to write an encyclopaedia of emHarry Potter/em's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.[156] Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.[157] During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."[158] At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.[159] In June 2011, Rowling announced that future emHarry Potter/em projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.[160] The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the emHarry Potter/em universe.[161] In October 2015, Rowling announced via emPottermore/em, that a two part play she had co-authored with playwrights Jack Thorne and John Tiffany, emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em, was the 'eighth Harry Potter story' and that it would focus on the life of Harry Potter's youngest son Albus after the epilogue of emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em.[162] On 28 October 2015, the first round of tickets went on sale and sold out in several hours.[163]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.[164][165] Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.[166][167] Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.[168] In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, emBridget Jones/em creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.[169] Rowling's two booklets, emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em and emQuidditch Through the Ages/em, are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwarts library. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.[170] In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to emMagic/em, an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.[171] In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).[172] In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.[173] To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, a series of fairy tales referred to in emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.[174][174][175] Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the emHarry Potter/em books.[174] In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.[117] On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – emLight a Birthday Candle for Lumos/em.[176] In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em, totalling nearly £19 million.[177] In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J. M. Barrie's emPeter Pan/em as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.[178] Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.[179] In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.[180] For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.[181] In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis SocietyScotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.[181] Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and English PEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word emHarry Potter/em prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.[182] On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.[183] In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid emNews of the World/em for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.[184] Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.[185] After her exposure as the true author of emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.[186] Rowling is a member of both English PEN and Scottish PEN. She was one of 50 authors to contribute to First Editions, Second Thoughts, a charity auction for English PEN. Each author hand annotated a first edition copy of one of their books: In Rowling's case, emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em. The book was the highest selling lot of the event and fetched £150,000 ($228,600).[187] Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.[188] Influences emSee also: /ememHarry Potter influences and analogues/em Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as her "most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".[189] Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,[190]calling emEmma/em her favourite book in emO, The Oprah Magazine/em.[191] As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included emThe Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe/em by C.S. Lewis, emThe Little White Horse/em by Elizabeth Goudge, and emManxmouse/em by Paul Gallico.[192] Views Politics emSee also: /ememPolitics of J. K. Rowling/em Rowling is known for her leftist political views. In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brownover Conservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.[193] Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project for One Parent Families.[115] Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper emEl País/em in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.[194] In April 2010, Rowling published an article in emThe Times/em, in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."[195] As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.[196] She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),[118] the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.[118]Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from emHarry Potter/em who are scornful of those without pure blood.[197] On 22 October 2015 a letter was published in emThe Guardian/em signed by Rowling (along with over 150 other figures from arts and politics) opposing the cultural boycott of Israel, and announcing the creation of a network for dialogue, called Culture for Coexistence.[198] Rowling later explained her position in more detail, saying that although she opposed most of Benjamin Netanyahu's actions she did not think the cultural boycott would bring about the removal of Israel's leader or help improve the situation in Israel and Palestine.[199] In June 2016, Rowling campaigned against the Referendum to leave the European Union, stating on her website that, "I'm the mongrel product of this European continent and I'm an internationalist. I was raised by a Francophile mother whose family was proud of their part-French heritage. My French ancestors lived in the troubled province of Alsace, which spent hundreds of years being alternately annexed by Germany and France. I've lived in France and Portugal and I've studied French and German. I love having these multiple allegiances and cultural associations. They make me stronger, not weaker. I glory in association with the cultures of my fellow Europeans. My values are not contained or proscribed by borders. The absence of a visa when I cross the channel has symbolic value to me. I might not be in my house, but I'm still in my hometown."[200] Religion emSee also: /ememReligious debates over the Harry Potter series/em Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,[201] and attended a Church of Scotland congregation while writing emHarry Potter/em. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.[201][202] She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."[203] Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.[204] In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.[205] In a 2006 interview with emTatler/em magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."[15] She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,[206] and that her faith plays a part in her books.[207][208][209] In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.[210] In 2015, following the referendum on same-sex marriage in Ireland, Rowling joked that if Ireland legalized same-sex marriage, Dumbledore and Gandalf could get married there.[211] The Westboro Baptist Church, in response, stated that if the two got married, they would picket. Rowling responded by saying "Alas, the sheer awesomeness of such a union in such a place would blow your tiny bigoted minds out of your thick sloping skulls."[212] Press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.[213] By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.[214] In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in emOK!/em magazine.[215] In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a emSunday Express/em article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.[14] The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.[216] Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the emDaily Mail/em, which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in emGoblet of Fire/em]."[217] As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the emMail/em for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.[218] Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in emGoblet of Fire/em, but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.[219] In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.[220] On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,[221] her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,[221] her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,[214] a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by emThe Sun/em to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.[222] Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchistonbecause of press intrusion.[222] In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for emThe Guardian/em in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".[223] In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "[safeguard] the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."[224] Legal disputes emMain article: /ememLegal disputes over the Harry Potter series/em Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the emHarry Potter/em series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.[225] Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.[226] The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".[227][228] Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter which she attended,[229] the University of Aberdeen[230][231] and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.[232] In 2009 Rowling was made a Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur by French President Nicolas Sarkozy.[27] In 2011 Rowling became an honorary Fellow of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh.[233] Other awards include:[64] 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year[69] 2000: Officer of the Order of the British Empire, for services to Children's Literature[234] 2000: Locus Award, winner emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for emHarry Potter and the Half Blood Prince/em 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold 2007: Named Barbara Walters' Most Fascinating Person of the year[235] 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement 2008 The Edinburgh Award[236] 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the emHarry Potter/em film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew 2012: Freedom of the City of London 2012: Rowling was among the British cultural icons selected by artist Sir Peter Blake to appear in a new version of his most famous artwork – the Beatles' emSgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/em album cover – to celebrate the British cultural figures of his life.[237] She was appointed Member of the Order of the Companions of Honour (CH) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to literature and philanthropy.[238] Publications Children emHarry Potter/em series emHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/em (26 June 1997) emHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/em (2 July 1998) emHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/em (8 July 1999) emHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire/em (8 July 2000) emHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix/em (21 June 2003) emHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince/em (16 July 2005) emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em (21 July 2007) Related works emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emQuidditch Through the Ages/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (1 March 2001) emThe Tales of Beedle the Bard/em (supplement to the emHarry Potter/em series) (4 December 2008) emHarry Potter and the Cursed Child/em (story concept) (play written by Jack Thorne) (31 July 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists/em (6 September 2016) emShort Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies/em (6 September 2016) emHogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide/em (6 September 2016) emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em (film script) (19 November 2016) Short stories emHarry Potter/em prequel (July 2008) Adults emThe Casual Vacancy/em (27 September 2012) emCormoran Strike/em series emThe Cuckoo's Calling/em (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) emThe Silkworm/em (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) emCareer of Evil/em (as Robert Galbraith) (20 October 2015) emLethal White/em (as Robert Galbraith) (forthcoming)[239] Other Non-fiction McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology emMagic/em. Bloomsbury. Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in emMoving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006/em. Bloomsbury. Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J. K. Rowling reviews emDecca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford/em". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to emHarry, A History/em. Pocket Books. Rowling, J. K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". emHarvard Magazine/em. J. K. Rowling, emVery Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination/em, illustrated by Joel Holland, Sphere, 14 April 2015, 80 pages (ISBN 978-1-4087-0678-7). Rowling, J. K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". emTime/em magazine. Rowling, J. K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". emThe Times/em. Rowling, J. K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (17 December 2014). Isn't it time we left orphanages to fairytales? emThe Guardian/em. Rowling, J. K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". emWoman's Hour/em, BBC Radio 4.[240] Filmography/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Key/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Denotes films that have not yet been released/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Year/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Title/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Credited as/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Notes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Ref./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Writer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Executive producer/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2010/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2011/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her novel emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[98]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2015/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Television miniseries based on her novel emThe Casual Vacancy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[241]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2016/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[100]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2017/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emStrike/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In post-production; television series based on her emCormoran Strike/em novels/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[242]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2018/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emUntitled Fantastic Beasts sequel/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Based on her emHarry Potter/em supplementary book emFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"References strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 June 2008). "Potter tops 400 million sales". emThe Bookseller/em. Retrieved 12 September 2008. strongJump up/strong "Record for best-selling book series". Guinness World Records. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 18 April 2012. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex (9 December 2010). "Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman". . Retrieved 29 December 2010. strongJump up/strong "Warner Bros. Pictures Worldwide Satellite Trailer Debut:emHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1/em". emBusinesswire/em. 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strongShapiro, Marc (2000). emJ.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter/em. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-32586-X. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling to publish second novel as Robert Galbraith". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 29 April 2014. strongJump up/strong Farr, Emma-Victoria (3 October 2012). "J.K. Rowling: Casual Vacancy tops fiction charts". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Sir Arnold Clark 'first billionaire car dealer'". emBBC News/em. 24 April 2016. Retrieved 1 August 2016. strongJump up/strong Gibbs, Nancy (19 December 2007). Person of the Year 2007: Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. emTime/em magazine. Retrieved 23 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Pearse, Damien (11 October 2010). "Harry Potter creator J.K. Rowling named Most Influential Woman in the UK". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 11 October 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Rowling, J.K. (16 February 2007). "The Not Especially Fascinating Life So Far of J.K. Rowling". Accio Quote ( ). Retrieved 28 April 2008. strongJump up/strong "Jo Rowling Interview on Oprah". emThe Oprah Winfrey Show/em. 2010-10-01. Event occurs at 1:50. Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2012. strongJump up/strong Shelagh, Rogers (23 October 2000). "Interview: J.K. Rowling". emThis Morning/em. Canadian Broadcasting /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 28 July 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Judge rules against J.K. Rowling in privacy case". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 7 August 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Greig, Geordie (10 January 2006). "There would be so much to tell her ...". emDaily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong "Witness statement of Joanne Kathleen Rowling" (PDF). The Leveson Inquiry. November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong emROWLING, Joanne Kathleen/em. . Who's Who. strong2015/strong (online Oxford University Press ed.). A C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. (subscription required) ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strong strongemn/em/strong Parker, Ian (1 October 2012). "Mugglemarch: J.K. Rowling writes a realist novel for adults". The New Yorker. Retrieved 23 September 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Smith, Sean (2003), emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em(Michael O'Mara, London), p. 55. strongJump up/strong "Biography: J.K. Rowling". . Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling, J.K.". emWorld Book/em. strong2006/strong. strongJump up/strong Hutchinson, Lynne (6 September 2012). "Concerns raised about future of former Chipping Sodbury cottage hospital site". emGazette Series/em. Gloucestershire, UK. Retrieved 1 October 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong "Biography". . Retrieved 17 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong strongeme/em/strong strongemf/em/strong strongemg/em/strong strongemh/em/strong strongemi/em/strong strongemj/em/strong strongemk/em/strong strongeml/em/strong strongemm/em/strongstrongemn/em/strong McGinty, Stephen (16 June 2003). "The J.K. Rowling Story". emThe Scotsman/em. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's ancestors on ScotlandsPeople". ScotlandsPeople. Retrieved 27 September 2011. strongJump up/strong Powell, Kimberly. "J.K. Rowling Family Tree". . Retrieved 1 November 2014. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Keaten, Jamey (3 February 2009). "France honors Harry Potter author Rowling". emUSA Today/em. Associated Press. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong emWho Do You Think You Are?/em, Series 8, Episode 2. BBC. strongJump up/strong Colleen A. Sexton (2008). emJ. K. Rowling/em. Brookfield, Conn: Twenty-First Century Books. p. 13. ISBN 0-8225-7949-9. strongJump up/strong "St Michaels Register 1966–70 1. Winterbourne. —Rowling listed as admission No. 305. Retrieved 14 August 2006. strongJump up/strong "Happy birthday J.K. Rowling – here are 10 magical facts about the 'Harry Potter' author [Updated]". emLos Angeles Times/em. 31 July 2010. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ. K. Rowling: a biography/em. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. p. 28. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (26 November 2006). The first It Girl. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 20 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strongFraser, Lindsey (2 November 2002). "Harry Potter – Harry and me". emThe Scotsman/em. Interview with Rowling, edited excerpt from emConversations with J.K. /Reprint Archived 5 February 2012 at the Wayback Machine. at Accio Quote! ( ). 31 May 2003; last updated 12 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2014. strongJump up/strong Feldman, Roxanne (September 1999). "The Truth about Harry". emSchool Library /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 2014-12-06. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, pp. 19–20. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 29. Scholastic. strongJump up/strong Fraser, Lindsey. emConversations with J.K. Rowling/em, p. 34. Scholastic. strongJump up/strongNorman-Culp, Sheila (23 November 1998). "British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale". Associated Press /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). 24 February 2007. Retrieved 6 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". emPegasus/em. Exeter: University of Exeter Department of Classics and Ancient History (41). strongJump up/strong Loer, Stephanie (18 October 1999). "All about Harry Potter from quidditch to the future of the Sorting Hat". emThe Boston /Reprint at Accio Quote! ( ). No date. Retrieved 10 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 2001. emAE Biography/em(American edition), 13 November /Reprint (part 1 of 5) at Accio Quote! ( ). Retrieved 25 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Transcript of Richard and Judy. emRichard Judy/em, Channel Four Corporation (UK). 26 June 2006. Retrieved 4 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Weeks, Linton. "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. 20 October 1999. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. p. 57. ISBN 0-313-32205-8. Soon, by many eyewitness accounts and even some versions of Jorge's own story, domestic violence became a painful reality in Jo's life. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong JK Rowling (June 2008). "JK Rowling: The fringe benefits of failure". emTED/em. Retrieved 5 March 2011. Failure imagination strongJump up/strong "Harry Potter author: I considered suicide". CNN. 23 March 2008. Retrieved 23 March 2008. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter's magician. BBC News. 18 February 2003. Retrieved 30 December 2007. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling awarded honorary degree". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. 8 July 2004. Retrieved 9 August 2012. strongJump up/strong Melissa Anelli (2008). emHarry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon/em. New York: Pocket. p. 44. ISBN 1-4165-5495-5. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Kirk, Connie Ann (2003). emJ.K. Rowling: A Biography/em. United States: Greenwood Press. strongJump up/strong Dunn, Elisabeth (30 June 2007). "From the dole to Hollywood". emDaily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 8 August2010. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling – Biography on Bio.". .uk. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 December 2012. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Harry Potter and Me". BBC Christmas Special. 28 December 2001. Transcribed by "Marvelous Marvolo" and Jimmi Thøgersen. emQuick Quotes /em. Retrieved 17 March 2006. strongJump up/strong Damien Henderson (2007). "How JK Rowling has us spellbound". emThe Herald/em. Retrieved 6 July 2010. strongJump up/strong Riccio, Heather. Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter. emHilary Magazine/em. Retrieved 26 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Meet the Writers: J. K. Rowling". Barnes Noble. Retrieved 25 March 2006. strongJump up/strongLawless, John (3 July 2005). "Revealed: The eight-year-old girl who saved Harry Potter". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. Retrieved 6 October 2011. strongJump up/strongBlais, Jacqueline. "Harry Potter has been very good to JK Rowling. USA Today 9 July 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2009. strongJump up/strong Scottish Arts Council Wants Payback. . 30 November 2003. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Kleffel, Rick. Rare Harry Potter books. . 22 July 2005. Retrieved 9 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Reynolds, Nigel. "$100,000 Success Story for Penniless Mother". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 7 July 1997. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Red Nose Day" Online Chat Transcript, BBC Online, 12 March 2001, The Burrow. Retrieved 16 April 2008. Archived at Wayback Engine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong"Harry Potter awards". emBloomsbury Publishing House/em. Archived from the original on 22 July 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Potter's award hat-trick. BBC News. 1 December 1999. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Gibbons, Fiachra. "Beowulf slays the wizard". emGuardian Unlimited/em. 26 January 2000. Retrieved 19 March 2006. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Potter sales record". Reuters/PRNewswire. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strongJohnstone, Anne. The hype surrounding the fourth Harry Potter book belies the fact that Joanne Rowling had some of her blackest moments writing it – and that the pressure was self-imposed; a kind of magic. emThe Herald/em. 8 July 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling Biography". emBiography Channel/em. Archived from the original on 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 August2013. Rowling was named Author of The Year at the British Book Awards in 2000 strongJump up/strong Rowling denies writer's block. BBC News. 8 August 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Grossman, Lev. "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All". emTime/emmagazine. 17 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong New Potter book topples U.S. sales records. MSNBC. 18 July 2005. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Press Release. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury. 21 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Cornwell, or bust – JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. emThe Scotsman/em. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 7 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "J. Official Site". Archived from the original on 22 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. 23 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "Rowling to kill two in final book". London: BBC News. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 24 March 2010.27 June 2006. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Advertising Age. Retrieved 7 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Pauli, Michelle. "June date for Harry Potter 5". emThe Guardian/em (London); "Potter 'is fastest-selling book ever". BBC News. Retrieved 4 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter' – a real moral struggle. emThe Christian Science Monitor/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Associated, By (29 June 2007). "Final Harry Potter is expected to set record". emThe Boston Globe/em. 29 June 2007. Retrieved 29 June 2007. strongJump up/strong New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Retrieved 10 February 2007. strongJump up/strong Mehegan, David. Mehegan, David (9 July 2007). "In end, Potter magic extends only so far". emThe Boston Globe/em. 9 July 2007. Retrieved 1 April 2008. strongJump up/strong Walker, Andrew. "Harry Potter is off to Hollywood – writer a Millionairess". emThe Scotsman/em. 9 October 1998. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Harry Potter release dates. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Half-Blood Prince Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?". The Leaky Cauldron.19 September 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2007. strongJump up/strong Spelling, Ian. emYates Confirmed For Potter VI/em. Sci Fi Wire. 3 May 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 5 May 2007. Retrieved 2007-05-03. strongJump up/strong Jeff Boucher (13 March 2008). "Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies". emLos Angeles Times/em. Retrieved 13 March 2008. strongJump up/strong "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". . 24 February 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. J.K. Rowling, the interview. emThe Times/em. 30 June 2000. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strong Coke backs Harry Potter literacy drive. BBC News. 9 October 2001. Retrieved 26 July 2006. strongJump up/strongMzimba, Lizo, moderator. "Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". BBC Newsround. February 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: 'Fans will be happy'". emCBBC Newsround/em. 2 November 2001. Retrieved 21 March 2006. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling on 'Today' part 2: what Daniel Radcliffe knew, the final line (with video). emTimes Herald-Record/em. 27 July 2007. Retrieved 21 August 2007. strongJump up/strong Rowling denies vetoing Spielberg. J. K. Rowling's official site (now archived at Wayback Machine). Retrieved 3 April 2006. strongJump up/strong Wizard News: Terry Gilliam Bitter About "Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Billington, Alex. Exclusive Video Interview: 'Harry Potter' Producer David Heyman. . 9 December 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer. Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved on 29 September 2011. strongJump up/strong "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter Films". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "Warner Bros. Announces Expanded Creative Partnership with J.K. Rowling". Business Wire. 22 September 2010. Retrieved 12 September 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling plans five Fantastic Beasts films". BBC. 27 November 2016. strongJump up/strong Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". . 26 February 2004. Retrieved 19 March 2006. strongJump up/strong #1062 Joanne (JK) Rowling. . Retrieved 16 March 2008; Oprah is Richest Female Entertainer. Contact Music. Retrieved 20 January 2007. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling, the author with the magic touch. MSN. Retrieved 9 August 2007. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling: Billionaire to millionaire". emThe New Zealand Herald/em. 12 March 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2013. strongJump up/strong "BBC Radio 4, Woman's Hour Power list". emBBC/em. Retrieved 1 November 2014. strongJump up/strong Nichols, Michelle. Hogwarts hideaway for Potter author. emThe Scotsman/em. 22 November 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Collinson, Patrick. "Rub shoulders with Brucie for £4.3m, or Tony for £7,250". emThe Guardian/em (London). 26 April 2005. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (7 May 2017). "Brexit brings bonanza for billionaires". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. The Harry Potter author JK Rowling is now valued at £650m and the singer Adele enters the main list for the first time with a fortune of £125m after a phenomenal year of touring since the release of her album 25. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling named world's highest-earning author by Forbes". emBBC News/em. 2017-08-04. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling weds doctor lover in secret Boxing Day ceremony The Scotsman. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 17 February 2017. strongJump up/strong Christmas wedding for Rowling. BBC News. 30 December 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Baby joy for JK Rowling". emBBC News/em. London. 24 March 2003. Retrieved 24 March 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "Progress on Book Six". 15 March 2004. Retrieved 22 March 2006. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Morrison, Jenny (23 April 2004). "Chancellor's daughter remembered at christening service". emThe Scotsman/em. Edinburgh. Retrieved 16 April 2010. strongJump up/strong J.K. Rowling's Official Site, "JKR gives Birth to Baby Girl". Retrieved 25 January 2005. Archived at Wayback Machine. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong"Biography". J.K. . Retrieved 8 June2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Carrell, Severin (11 June 2014). "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scotland's anti-independence campaign". . Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 11 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Charlotte Williams (2011). "Rowling leaves Christopher Little Agency". . Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Little, Brown Company (2012). "The Casual Vacancy". Retrieved 13 April 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling launches new novel at Southbank Centre". The Londonist. Retrieved 2 August 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling to appear at Cheltenham Literature Festival". BBC News. 1 August 2012. Retrieved 2 August2012. strongJump up/strong "An hour with J. K. Rowling". Charlie Rose LLC. 19 October 2012. Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. Retrieved 26 October 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling | Lennoxlove Book Festival". Lennoxlove Book Festival. Retrieved 29 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "After Strong Start, J.K. Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy' Falls on Charts". emThe Wall Street Journal/em. 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. strongJump up/strong "Rowling's Casual Vacancy to become BBC TV drama series". BBC. 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (3 December 2012). "JK Rowling's The Casual Vacancy to be BBC drama". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling writing crime novel, says report". CBC News. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Lea, Richard (20 August 2007). "Rowling's 'crime novel' is a red herring". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July2013. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (24 February 2012). "JK Rowling's new book: clues suggest a turn to crime fiction". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "JK's OOTP interview". emNewsnight/em. 2003. Retrieved 20 May 2008. * "Living with Harry Potter". emBBC Radio 4/em. 2005. Archived from the original on 2 June 2009. Retrieved 20 May 2008. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Brooks (14 July 2013). "Whodunnit? J. K. Rowling's Secret Life As A Wizard Crime Writer Revealed". emThe Sunday Times/em. p. 1. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Beth Carswell (18 July 2013). "More on The Cuckoo's Calling – Signed First Sells for $4,453". . AbeBooks, Inc. Retrieved 20 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Osley, Richard (14 July 2013). "The Cuckoo's Calling, by 'Robert Galbraith': JK Rowling's secret bestseller". emThe Independent/em. London. Retrieved 14 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "The Cuckoo's Calling". emPublishers Weekly/em. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Mystery Reviews". emLibrary Journal/em. Retrieved 13 July2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong strongemd/em/strong Maxine Frith (16 July 2013). "Harry Plotter?". emThe Evening Standard/em. pp. 20–21. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lyall, Sarah (14 July 2013). "This Detective Novel's Story Doesn't Add Up". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 14 July 2013. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong James Meikle (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 19 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Watts, Robert (13 July 2013). "JK Rowling unmasked as author of detective novel writing under nom de-plume". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 13 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Liz Bury (25 July 2013). "JK Rowling tells story of alter ego Robert Galbraith". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India: Guardian News Service. Retrieved 25 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Nick Clark (14 July 2013). "'I turned down 'Robert Galbraith': Editor admits rejecting JK Rowling's secret novel". emThe Independent/em. Retrieved 4 April 2016. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Goldsmith, Belinda. "Real-life mystery of JK Rowling's 'secret' novel uncovered". emReuters/em. . Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong Meikle, James (18 July 2013). "JK Rowling directs anger at lawyers after secret identity revealed". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 18 July 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rowling accepts compensation for identity revelation". emThe Hindu/em. Chennai, India. 31 July 2013. Retrieved 31 July2013. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling lawyer fined over Robert Galbraith leak". emBBC News/em. 2 January 2014. strongJump up/strong Charles Poladian (17 February 2014). "J.K. Rowling Returns As Robert Galbraith For New Cormoran Strike Novel, 'The Silkworm,' Plot Summary And Release Date". Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J. K. "About Robert Galbraith". emRobert Galbraith/em. Retrieved 15 March 2015. strongJump up/strong Wilken, Selina (11 June 2015). "J.K. Rowling helps out Robert Galbraith, unveils 'Career of Evil' cover and publication date". emHypable/em. Retrieved 11 June 2015. strongJump up/strong Andreeva, Nellie (October 26, 2016). "HBO Picks Up 'Cormoran Strike' Drama Based On J.K. Rowling's Crime Novels". . strongJump up/strong [1] September 2017. strongJump up/strong [2] 14 March 2017. strongJump up/strong Transcript of J. K. Rowling interview on emFriday Night with Jonathan Ross/em. 6 July 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Topel, Fred. "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Enchants Readers on Her U.S. Book Tour". emNew York Post/em. 2007. Archived from the original on 20 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "Oprah and Harry Potter phenom JK Rowling interview". Archived from the original on 19 December 2011. strongJump up/strong Brown, Jen. Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come. MSNBC. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Harry Potter Encyclopedia in Progress. emThe Guardian/em. 16 April 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2013. strongJump up/strong David L. Ulin. "J.K. Rowling brings magic touch to U.S.". emLos Angeles Times/em. Archived from the original on 19 October 2007. 16 October 2007. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Hastings, Chris. Tears as JK Rowling returns to where it began. emThe Daily Telegraph/em. 24 December 2007. Retrieved 24 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Singh, Anita (16 June 2011). "JK Rowling launches Pottermore Website". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong Flood, Alison (23 June 2011). "Pottermore website launched by JK Rowling as 'give-back' to fans". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 4 July 2011. strongJump up/strong "Pottermore – Cursed Child is the 'eighth Potter story'". emPottermore/em. strongJump up/strong "First batch of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tickets sell out". emBBC News/em. Retrieved 30 October 2015. strongJump up/strong Memmott, Carol. A fond look back at Harry. emUSA Today/em. 25 July 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2007. strongJump up/strong "The Volant Charitable Trust (UK and overseas)". emMerseyside Funding/em. Retrieved 19 January 2008. strongJump up/strong "One Parent Families Gingerbread". emOneParentFamilies/em. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007.. Retrieved 11 July 2007. strongJump up/strong J K Rowling becomes President of One Parent Families. 16 November 2004. Retrieved 20 October 2007. "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 6 November 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-26. strongJump up/strong Gordon's Women. emGuardian Unlimited/em. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Goodson, Rory and Chittenden, Maurice. "Rowling casts a spell that will give charities millions". emThe Sunday Times/em. 7 January 2001. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Comic Relief, The Money, "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-25. strongJump up/strong emMagic/em (foreword by JK Rowling). Bloomsbury Publishing, 2002 (ISBN 0747557462). strongJump up/strong "About". Lumos. Retrieved 7 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Philanthropy Impact, Sophie Radice. emJK Rowling OBE/em. "Women and Philanthropy". ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong strongemc/em/strong Rare JK Rowling book fetches £2m. BBC News. 13 December 2007. Retrieved 13 December 2007. strongJump up/strong Majendie, Paul. Rowling says goodbye to Potter with fairy tales strongJump up/strong Lumos (10 May 2010). "Light a Birthday Candle". Archived from the original on 12 April 2012. Retrieved 17 August 2013. Archived at Wayback Engine. strongJump up/strong "The Season of Giving – The Millionaire Donations that Defined 2013". Spear's. Retrieved 30 December 2013. strongJump up/strong "Rupert Grint Runs in Olympic Torch Relay, JK Rowling in Opening Ceremony". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 28 July 2012. strongJump up/strong "J K Rowling marks start for clinic". University of Edinburgh. Retrieved 15 December 2011. strongJump up/strong"J.K. Rowling donates £10m to multiple sclerosis clinic". AFP. 2010. Retrieved 30 August 2010. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Andy McSmith (10 April 2009). "Rowling quits multiple sclerosis charity over Anglo-Scottish feud". emThe Independent/em. UK. Retrieved 20 April 2009. strongJump up/strong Williams, Rachel (29 May 2008). "Rowling pens Potter prequel for charities". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong Harry, Carrie, Garp. Scholastic. 2006. Retrieved 25 October 2007. strongJump up/strong 'Potter' Author Adds to UK Reward Fund. USA Today. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012; Harry Potter Author Adds To Reward. Sky News. 13 May 2007. Retrieved 19 March 2012. strongJump up/strong Brown publishes greatest speeches. BBC News. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Madeleine Davies (2013). "J.K. Rowling to Donate All Royalties From Her Secret Novel to Charity". . Retrieved 27 June 2014. strongJump up/strong Sharp, Robert (22 May 2013). "Highlights from the First Editions, Second Thoughts auction". emEnglish PEN/em. Retrieved 6 October 2016. strongJump up/strong" .uk". .uk. Retrieved 17 November 2011. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (26 November 2006). "The first It Girl". emThe Telegraph/em. London. strongJump up/strong "Online chat transcript, , 3 February 2000". Accio Quote!. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling's bookshelf". O magazine. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong "Early influences". J.K. Rowling's official website. Retrieved 26 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Ben Leach (20 September 2008). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling gives £1 million to Labour". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. London. Retrieved 20 September 2008. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Retrieved 8 February 2008. strongJump up/strong J. K. Rowling (14 April 2010). "The single mother's manifesto". emThe Times/em. UK. Retrieved 15 April 2010. strongJump up/strong Aitkenhead, Decca (22 September 2012). "JK Rowling: 'The worst that can happen is that everyone says, That's shockingly bad'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "JK Rowling donates £1m to Scottish independence 'No' campaign and calls some nationalists 'Death Eaters'". emThe Independent/em. London. 12 June 2014. Retrieved 12 June2014. strongJump up/strong Various (22 October 2015). "Israel needs cultural bridges, not boycotts – letter from JK Rowling, Simon Schama and others". emThe Guardian/em. UK. Retrieved 23 October 2015. strongJump up/strong "Cultural boycotts:=JK Rowling". emTwitlong/em. UK. 26 October 2015. Retrieved 5 November 2015. strongJump up/strong JK Rowling (2016). "On Monsters, Villains and the EU Referendum". . Retrieved 2016-08-05. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Shawn Adler (2007). "Harry Potter Author J.K. Rowling Opens Up About Books' Christian Imagery". emmtv/em. Retrieved 18 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Linton Weeks (1999). "Charmed, I'm Sure". emThe Washington Post/em. Retrieved 17 June 2007. strongJump up/strong Nelson, Michael. Fantasia: The Gospel According to C.S. Lewis. emThe American Prospect/em. 25 February 2002. Retrieved 20 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Wyman, Max. "You can lead a fool to a book but you can't make them think". emVancouver Sun/em. 26 October 2000. Retrieved 29 October 2007. strongJump up/strong "New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of "Deathly Hallows"". emThe Leaky Cauldron/em. 2007. Retrieved 15 November 2007. strongJump up/strong Hale, Mike (16 July 2009). "The Woman Behind the Boy Wizard". emThe New York Times/em. Retrieved 16 November2010. strongJump up/strong"Rowling's Christian critics miss the mark". Retrieved 16 November 2010. strongJump up/strong Cruz, Juan (8 February 2008). "Ser invisible... eso sería lo más". emEl País/em (in Spanish). Edinburgh. Retrieved 9 February 2008. strongJump up/strong Vieira, Meredith."Harry Potter: The final chapter". MSNBC. Retrieved 30 July 2007. strongJump up/strong Presenter: Mark Lawson (27 September 2012). "J. K. Rowling". emFront Row/em. Event occurs at 17:45. BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 27 September 2012. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling Had An Incredible Twitter Fight With the Westboro Baptist Church". Retrieved 28 May 2015. strongJump up/strong Jordan Bassett (2017). "JK Rowling and the savage Twitter game: the Harry Potter author's most sassy tweets". NME. Retrieved 2017-04-23. strongJump up/strong Treneman, Ann. "I'm not writing for the money: It's for me and out of loyalty to fans.". emThe Times/em. 20 June 2003. Retrieved 25 October 2007. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Lisa O'Carroll and Josh Halliday (24 November 2011). "Leveson inquiry: JK Rowling and Sienna Miller give evidence". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 22 September 2012. strongJump up/strong Press Complaints Commission: JK Rowling. .uk. 2001. Retrieved 8 December 2007. strongJump up/strong emDavid Murray (by his litigation friends Neil Murray and Joanne Murray) v Big Pictures (UK) Limited/em [2008] EWCA Civ 446 (7 May 2008). strongJump up/strong Lockerbie, Catherine. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express". emThe Scotsman/em. UK. 11 July 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Roy Greenslade (31 January 2014). "JK Rowling sues Daily Mail for libel over 'single mother' article". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 19 March 2014. strongJump up/strong "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on ". Archived from the original on 16 December 2007. 16 October 2000. Retrieved 30 October 2007. strongJump up/strong O'Carroll, Lisa (14 September 2011). "Leveson phone-hacking inquiry: JK Rowling among 'core participants'". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 24 September 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong "JK Rowling tells Leveson inquiry of press intrusion". BBC. 24 November 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2011. ^ Jump up to:emstronga/strong/em strongemb/em/strong Richard Allen Greene (2011). "J.K. Rowling chased from home by press, she says". . Retrieved 25 November 2011. strongJump up/strong Rowling, JK (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". emThe Guardian/em. London. Retrieved 3 December 2012. strongJump up/strong Szalai, Georg (18 March 2014). "Benedict Cumberbatch, Alfonso Cuaron, Maggie Smith Back U.K. Press Regulation". emThe Hollywood Reporter/em. Retrieved 19 March2014. strongJump up/strong "Rowling seeks 'Grotter' ban". BBC News, 13 March 2003. Retrieved 21 March 2006." strongJump up/strong Jack Malvern; Richard Cleroux (13 July 2005). "Reading ban on leaked Harry Potter". emThe Times/em. London. Retrieved 13 March 2009. strongJump up/strong Michael Geist (18 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Right to Read". emToronto Star/em. Retrieved 12 October 2007. strongJump up/strong Kirkpatrick, David D. (21 June 2003). "Publisher's Efforts to Keep Story's Secrets Collide With Free Speech Concerns". emNew York Times/em. Retrieved 8 August 2010. strongJump up/strong Pook, Sally (15 July 2000). "J K Rowling given honorary degree at her alma mater". emThe Daily Telegraph/em. Retrieved 5 May 2010. strongJump up/strong David Cribb (2006). "JK Rowling receives honorary degree". emdigital spy/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "'Harry Potter' author JK Rowling receives Honorary Degree". emUniversity of Aberdeen/em. 2006. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong Claire M. Guehenno and Laurence H. M. Holland (2008). "J. K. Rowling To Speak at Commencement". emThe Harvard Crimson/em. Retrieved 6 June 2008. strongJump up/strong "College Fellows and Members recognised in Queen's Birthday Honours". emRoyal College of Physicians of Edinburgh/em. RCPE. strongJump up/strong "Caine heads birthday honours list". BBC News. 17 June 2000. Retrieved 25 October 2000. strongJump up/strong "Walters Names Rowling 'Most Fascinating' Of 2007". emAccess Hollywood/em. strongJump up/strong Cockcroft, Lucy (2008-09-20). "Harry Potter author JK Rowling receives the Edinburgh Award". emThe Telegraph/em. Retrieved 2017-08-05. strongJump up/strong "New faces on Sgt Pepper album cover for artist Peter Blake's 80th birthday". The Guardian. 11 November 2016. strongJump up/strong "No. 61962". emThe London Gazette/em (1st supplement). 17 June 2017. p. B25. strongJump up/strong Rowling, J.K. [ jk_rowling] (14 March 2017). "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." (Tweet) – via to Big Daddy [ warpathed] (14 March 2017). "lethal white" (Tweet) – via Twitter. strongJump up/strong Alison Flood (10 April 2014). "JK Rowling to become Woman's Hour first guest editor for 60 years". emThe Guardian/em. Retrieved 7 May 2014. strongJump up/strong "J.K. Rowling, HBO, BBC Team for 'Casual Vacancy' Miniseries". Retrieved 2016-08-05. strongJump up/strong Barraclough, Leo (2016-11-02). "Holliday Grainger to Star in J.K. Rowling's 'Cormoran Strike' TV Series (EXCLUSIVE)". emVariety/em. Retrieved 2016-11-22. External links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Find more aboutstrongJ. K. Rowling/strongat Wikipedia's sister projects/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Media from Commons/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Quotations from Wikiquote/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Official website J. K. Rowling at British Council: Literature "The first It Girl", Rowling's article on Jessica Mitford for emThe Telegraph/em Video, audio and transcript of Rowling's speech at Harvard University's 2008 commencement J. K. Rowling at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database J. K. Rowling on IMDb Works by J. K. Rowling at Open Library Works by or about J. K. Rowling in libraries (WorldCat catalog) J.K. Rowling at the Internet Book List The Blair Partnership/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Works by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The emHarry Potter/em series by J. K. Rowling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Hugo Award for Best Novel (2001–present)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[show]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"v/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"t/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"2011–2012 News Corporation scandal/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUnited Kingdom portal/strong strongBooks portal/strong strongHarry Potter portal/strong strongChildren's literature portal/strong strongLiterature portal/strong strongBiography portal/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Authority control/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WorldCat Identities/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"VIAF: 116796842/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"LCCN: n97108433/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ISNI: 0000 0001 2148 628X/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GND: 122340469/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SELIBR: 88158/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"SUDOC: 050222937/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNF: cb135200136 (data)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BIBSYS: 14011193/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"MusicBrainz: 569c0d90-28dd-413b-83e4-aaa7c27e667b/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NLA: 35627515/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NDL: 00765052/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NKC: jo20000071115/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BNE: XX972935/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"CiNii: DA12381535/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"IATH: w6640xnr/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Categories: 1965 births Living people J. K. Rowling 20th-century English novelists 20th-century women writers 21st-century British novelists 21st-century women writers Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Alumni of the University of Exeter Anthony Award winners Anti-poverty advocates British Book Award winners British expatriates in Portugal British women short story writers British writers of young adult literature Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Christian writers Civil Parish of Winterbourne English Anglicans English billionaires English children's writers English educators English fantasy writers English film producers English people of French descent English people of Scottish descent English philanthropists English women novelists Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Female billionaires Pseudonymous writers Harry Potter Hugo Award-winning writers Labour Party (UK) people Officers of the Order of the British Empire People associated with Edinburgh People associated with Perth and Kinross People from South Gloucestershire (district) Scottish Episcopalians Women science fiction and fantasy writers Women writers of young adult literature Freemen of the City of London Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Teachers of English as a second or foreign language/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Navigation menu/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Article Talk/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Read View source View history/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Search/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikiquote Wikisource/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Languages span lang="hi-IN"አማርኛ العربية অসমীয়া /spanAsturianu Azərbaycanca span lang="hi-IN"বাংলা /spanBân-lâm-gú Беларуская Bikol Central Български Bosanski Brezhoneg Català Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eesti Ελληνικά Español Esperanto Estremeñu Euskara span lang="hi-IN"فارسی /spanFøroyskt Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어 /span/fontՀայերեն span lang="hi-IN"हिन्दी /spanHrvatski Ido Ilokano Bahasa Indonesia Interlingua Íslenska Italiano span lang="hi-IN"עברית /spanBasa Jawa span lang="hi-IN"ಕನ್ನಡ /spanქართული Қазақша Latina Latviešu Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Magyar span lang="hi-IN"मैथिली /spanМакедонски span lang="hi-IN"മലയാളം /spanMalti span lang="hi-IN"मराठी /spanმარგალური Bahasa Melayu Монгол Nāhuatl Nederlands span lang="hi-IN"नेपाली /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本語 /span/fontNorsk bokmål Norsk nynorsk Occitan Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча span lang="hi-IN"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ /spanPolski Português Română Runa Simi Русский Саха тыла Sámegiella Scots Shqip Sicilianu span lang="hi-IN"සිංහල /spanSimple English Slovenčina Slovenščina span lang="hi-IN"کوردی /spanСрпски / srpski Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Basa Sunda Suomi Svenska Tagalog span lang="hi-IN"தமிழ் /spanТатарча/tatarça span lang="hi-IN"తెలుగు ไทย /spanТоҷикӣ Türkçe Türkmençe Українська span lang="hi-IN"اردو /spanVèneto Tiếng Việt Winaray span lang="hi-IN"ייִדיש /spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"粵語 /span/fontŽemaitėška font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文 /span/fontEdit links/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This page was last edited on 10 August 2017, at 11:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ron said, "Wow, hermione, you are really smart.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione said,"Thank yu, and the writer doesnt own any thing, and all work belongs to their respective owners'/p 


End file.
